Oscuridad Profunda
by Lady Grayson
Summary: Manos inocentes que se manchan de sangre, cabellos rubios que te llevan al abismo, ojos azules que arrastran tu vida a las tinieblas, tu no serás, sino lo que nosotros deseamos que seas. Precuela de el cabellero herido y la dama
1. El robo de la inocencia

Cap. 01

El robo de la inocencia

* * *

_Disclaimer. Harry Potter, y cualquiera de sus personajes, nada me pertenece, solo los he tomado prestados para hacer una pequeña locura, yo no gano absolutamente nada con esto ni los que me leen tampoco._

* * *

_Advertencia. Un poco de violencia y abuso a un menor._

* * *

Odiaba a aquél chiquillo.

Pequeño prepotente y orgullosos cerebrito que caminaba con una elegancia que ni habiéndolo intentado mil veces, era capaz de superar.

Extrañamente, esas mismas razones hacían que el crío ese le agradara.

El niño había demostrado ser una entidad superior cuando solo contaba con once años, y hoy en día, a sus catorce, el endemoniado mocoso arrasaba con todo a su paso.

No era ningún galán, empezando con la nariz ganchuda y el pelo grasiento que le caía a cortinas tapándole la cara, pero poseía un porte aristocrático que atraía la atención, misma que repelía con sus elocuentes y venenosos sarcasmos y actitud huraña.

El niño era toda una joyita, que aunque pequeño y delgaducho, a la hora de un duelo de magia era un verdadero maestro, una peligrosa serpiente humana que solo podía ser derrotada por Lucius y viceversa.

Esa era otra razón para admirar y odiar tanto al crío, quien a sus catorce, lograba poner en serios aprietos al joven de diecisiete.

Detestaba por sobre todo, que era el único a quien no podía dominar.

Sabía seducir con una sola sonrisa, e hipnotizar o aterrorizar con su grisácea mirada, pero al jovencito le importaba un carajo lo que el actual delegado hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Sin embargo…

El joven rubio descorrió la manga izquierda de su camisa y observó largo rato la nívea piel de su ante brazo. Una sonrisa torcida adornó sus labios mientras recorría con un dedo la piel, imaginando grabada en ella la marca oscura de aquél que no debía ser nombrado.

Severus sería una excelente adquisición en las filas de los mortífagos. El joven Malfoy había visto desde su primer año, imbéciles que ansiaban servir al Lord Oscuro, y ninguno le llegaba a las rodillas al joven artista en pociones.

Lástima que al pequeño mequetrefe no le llamara la atención.

Una risa femenina lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que el rubio observara idiotizado la deliciosa figura de Narcisa Black, quien reía en compañía de su hermana Bellatrix.

Tan distintas la una de la otra, como lo eran el día y la noche, una rubia y la otra morena, una toda dulzura, la otra cruel y despiadada.

- Cierra el hocico, Malfoy, o nos inundamos todos. Ya tenemos suficiente con estar debajo del lago.

- Cierra el pico, Sev.

- Ciérralo tú, idiota, y has el favor de dejar de salivar, ¿Quieres? Ya es mucho aguantar al estúpido Potter persiguiendo a la sangre sucia para que tu también empieces con cursiladas.

Lucius iba a responder, cuando alguien se acercó al objeto de sus deseos y le susurró algo al oído, ella sonrió y paseó su lengua sobre sus delicados labios.

Los brillantes zafiros de ella se clavaron en los metalizados orbes de él, para después reírse ambos.

- Nos vemos al rato, Sev.

- ¿Te vas? Pero dijiste que íbamos a estudiar hasta tarde.

- Será después, ahora mismo me voy a una fiesta.

Severus parpadeó confundido y observó a su alrededor, descubriendo la rápida cadena de susurros que se expandía entre los alumnos de grados superiores.

Sus mejillas, normalmente pálidas y grisáceas, se colorearon de un tono rosado y clavó la mirada de vuelta a su libro.

- Son una bola de pervertidos.

- No lo somos, Sev. El sexo baja la presión, relaja la mente y tonifica el cuerpo…

Sus metálicos ojos lo recorrieron de arriba abajo.

- Yo podría llevarte conmigo, Sev…

Susurró el joven Malfoy deslizando una de sus manos por el muslo de su compañero.

- Solo tendría que… entrenarte un poco.

Snape sonrió al sentir como le mordían el lóbulo del oído, para luego tomar aquella mano y hacerla a un lado con desprecio.

- No estoy interesado en tu amable… oferta.

Y dicho esto giró y le miró fijamente, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, y los ojos negros taladraron profundamente dentro de los grisáceos, haciendo temblar a su dueño, el cual ocultó su pavor con una desafiante sonrisa.

- Como quieras.

Respondió al final restándole importancia y poniéndose de pié, sin embargo, apenas se encaminaba a la salida cuando esta se abrió, dejando entrar al actual profesor de pociones y jefe de casa, Horace Slugorn, un hombre con bigote y cuerpo de morsa.

- ¡Lucius! Mi querido muchacho, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

- Tengo una reunión con el club de debate, profesor, ha salido un inconveniente con mi orador de la semana que viene, y necesito hablar con mi equipo.

- Oh, ya veo, ya veo. Deberías divertirte un poco más Lucius querido, ¿No querrás pasarte la vida estudiando, cierto?

- Me divertiré cuando haya terminado lo más importante, profesor, además, para mí, el club de debate es prioridad.

- Lo se, lo se, anda, ve y anima a tu gente para que ganen este año también.

- Por supuesto profesor.

- Oh, y se me olvidaba, ¿Has visto a mi pequeño artista?

- ¿Severus? Está allá, con la nariz metida en un libro, como siempre.

- Bien, gracias. ¡Suerte!

Lucius se despidió con una cortés reverencia y se marchó, mientras el profesor avanzaba hacia el jovencito de largos cabellos negros.

Ese chico y Lily Evans eran su orgullo en pociones, dudaba haber tenido nunca estudiantes tan excelentes… a excepción tal vez de Tom Riddle.

Sin embargo, Severus llevaba el amor a las pociones en sus venas, mientras los otros dos solo eran estudiosos y aplicados.

Las mejillas normalmente pálidas de su pequeño genio estaban tenuemente teñidas de un rubor rosado, y a juzgar por el libro de "Encantamientos 7mo. Grado" que estaba abandonado en la butaca de al lado, pudo suponer a cierto rubio como culpable de aquél sonrojo.

Severus era un estuche de sorpresas, pues en la última reunión del Club de las Eminencias, alguien había echo un comentario de índole sexual. Y mientras todos se carcajeaban, el muchacho de catorce años se había puesto violentamente rojo, hundiéndose en su silla.

Semejante inocencia había sorprendido al profesor, lo mismo que a los alumnos, lo que había convertido al pobre chico en comidilla de burla durante toda la semana.

Fue por eso que se sintió realmente mal de tener que hacer una terrible y profunda fisura en aquella inocencia.

- ¿Severus?

El aludido, perdido en su libro no reaccionó, sino hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, por lo que levantó la mirada.

- Profesor Slugorn…

- Mi muchacho, necesito que me acompañes a la oficina del director.

- ¿Hice algo malo?

Preguntó el chico imaginando que ya habían corrido el chisme del último maleficio que le echara al estúpido de James Potter hacía unas horas, cuando este había tratado de hacerle un encantamiento zancadilla y él se lo había regresado con uno de babosas rejurgitantes.

Horace, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza y le hizo algunas señas para que se apresurara a acompañarle, el muchacho se apresuró a recoger sus libros y dejarlos ordenados sobre la mesa, siguiendo luego al profesor de su materia favorita.

* * *

Pocos minutos mas tarde, ambos habían cruzado la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba la entrada del despacho del director, entrando en su estancia poco después.

Dumbledore levantó sus ojos del documento que leía para observar al recién llegado, a quien le regaló una sonrisa, misma que no fue devuelta.

- Toma asiento, Severus. Horace, cierra la puerta, por favor.

El joven Slythering sintió un sudor frío bajar por su espalda, dándose cuenta finalmente de que algo andaba definitivamente mal.

- Mi muchacho, siento mucho decirte que ha habido un incidente en tu casa. Un robo, al parecer.

- ¿Mi madre se encuentra bien?

Ambos profesores cruzaron sus miradas, obviamente interesados en la falta de interés por el estado de su padre.

- Tu padre fue gravemente herido, pero según me informan…

Y al decirlo agitó el pergamino que antes leía.

- Se encuentra estable.

- No importa, ¿Y mi madre?

- Debes saber que él hizo su mejor esfuerzo por defenderla.

- ¿El? ¿Defender a mamá? Lo dudo mucho.

No tenía por que contarles que su padre golpeaba mucho a su madre, y que nunca la defendería, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

- Tal vez… pero cuando la vida del ser amado corre peligro, algo despierta dentro de nosotros, tal vez y como tú dices, no se llevaban muy bien, pero debes estar consiente de que él trató de salvar a tu madre.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con "trató"?

Un nudo se había formado en la garganta del joven Slythering, el cual se puso de pié.

- ¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Está en San Mungo? ¿Puedo ir a verla ahora?

Horace colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su joven serpiente, quien era muy pocos centímetros mas bajo que su profesor.

- Lo sentimos mucho, Severus.

Los labios del joven se abrieron y sus ojos comenzaron a temblar de forma descontrolada, mientras un torrente de imágenes se agolpaba en su mente.

Su madre cantando, su madre sonriendo, su madre remendando ropa, su madre enseñándole magia, su madre hablando de pociones, su madre dormida con su varita abrazada, su madre protegiéndole de la ira de su padre.

Unas lágrimas solitarias descendieron por sus mejillas.

- Mamá…

Su madre en el andén nueve y tres cuartos… diciéndole adiós.

* * *

Mientras tanto, ajenos al mundo y a los problemas que lo aquejaban, un grupo disfrutaba de los placeres prohibidos de la pasión y el vicio.

En un sillón de negra seda, la piel blanca y suave de Lucius Malfoy parecía brillar en contraste a la escasa luz que les iluminaba.

El muchacho sonrió, sintiendo la experiencia absoluta de sus dos acompañantes, ambas sangre pura, ambas excelentes amantes, y ambas completamente suyas.

Una pertenecía a la casa de Slythering, tanta pericia tenía que venir con la excelencia de las serpientes, la otra pertenecía a Ravenclaw, inteligente, calculadora y fría, observadora para aprender e intensificar cada sentimiento que era capaz de provocar.

Eran sus favoritas, y cuando él estaba ahí, nadie, y era en serio, NADIE podía tocarlas.

Un gemido de satisfacción le hizo abrir los ojos, que embriagado por el placer cerrara.

Desvió su mirada para observar a su hermosa Narcisa, su piel nívea y su rubio cabello sobre su rostro mojado en sudor, disfrutando ampliamente de su acompañante, un chico también de Slythering del grupo de Lucius.

El joven Malfoy no sabía por que nunca había tocado a Narcisa, ni ella jamás se había acercado a él… sin embargo, desechó rápidamente aquellos pensamientos, demasiado cerca de la cumbre para interesarse en algo mas que no fuera explotar en las bocas de sus amantes.

El ruido que hacían Bellatrix y Rodolphus quedó muy lejos, esos dos no se apartaban nunca, y no le importó si Narcisa le estaba observando en ese preciso instante.

Tomó los cabellos de ambas chicas en una clara señal de que estaba próximo a terminar, cerró de nueva cuenta los ojos y…

- ¿Lucius?

Sus ojos acerados se abrieron de golpe y con furia, ya que debido a aquella voz, ambas chicas se distrajeron de su tarea, dejándolo a escasos segundos de terminar.

- L-Lucius, lo siento, en serio…

El joven se enderezó y observó a su interlocutor… un estúpido Hufflepuff, tenía que ser…

Balbuceaba y jugaba con sus dedos bastante nervioso, y se puso pálido de miedo cuando Lucius se levantó cuan largo era y le enfrentó.

- Dame una buena razón para no maldecirte permanentemente.

El chico tembló.

- Vi-vinieron a bu-busca-ca-carte…

Lucius entrecerró sus ojos peligrosamente.

- Di-dijeron que-que habí-bía problemas en la-la sala común de-de-de Slytheri-ring…

No dijo mas por que el puño de hierro del heredero Malfoy se cerró en su garganta y le levantó algunos centímetros, sus ojos chispeaban de furia.

- ¡Y PARA ESO ME HAS INTERUMPIDO, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL??

- ¡Ahh, no, no, dicen que un niño, un… un… Severus! ¡Si, Severus! ¡Está descontrolado y destruyendo todo a su paso!!

- ¿Severus?

Malfoy aflojó un poco su agarre.

- ¡Si, dijeron que… que… que su mamá murió, o algo así!

Se hizo un breve silencio entre ambos, y Lucius abrió su mano, dejando caer al chico al suelo con un ruido seco.

- Por Salazar Slythering… ¿Ha muerto la madre de Severus?

- Dicen que él está gritando, dicen que afirma que fue asesinada por su padre… e-eso dicen…

Lucius no esperó ninguna otra bobada del atolondrado Hufflepuff y salió corriendo a tomar sus ropas, seguido por la mirada desilusionada de sus compañeras de juegos.

- Me tengo que ir.

- Adiós Lucius.

Respondieron al unísono, el rubio sonrió y les tomó de la barbilla, besando primero a una y luego a la otra.

Después dirigió sus ojos a Narcisa, quien había interrumpido sus actividades para mirarle. Le sonrió brevemente, guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo a la sala común de Slythering.

Había esperado aquél momento por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Cuando finalmente entró a la sala común, el estrépito y los estudiantes asustados fue lo primero que lo recibió. Uno de los ahí presentes, un joven de sexto año se acercó a largas zancadas al rubio, sosteniendo un paño ensangrentado en su frente.

- ¡Hasta que llegas!

- Se supone que te dejé a cargo, ¿Que diablos significa todo esto?

- Significa que tu amiguito se puso como loco, llegó hace rato y de repente se puso a gritar histérico, subió a la habitación y los otros de tercer año bajaron corriendo.

- ¿Y después?

- ¿DESPUÉS?? ¡Después traté de calmarlo, pero el muy bastardo me lanzó una maldición!

Chilló el muchacho enfadado mientras se levantaba el paño de la cabeza, exponiendo una herida profunda. Lucius sonrió.

- No hay manera en que tú puedas contener a Severus, Dirthysoul, ya me encargo yo.

Avanzó decidido a las habitaciones de los del tercer año, y se relamió gustoso.

- Que nadie vaya a entrar, ¿De acuerdo? Si no salgo, que los de tercero duerman en la sala común, o que les hagan espacio los de segundo.

- Pero…

Malfoy se giró a mirarle, paralizándolo de golpe.

- C-como tu digas, Malfoy.

El rubio continuó caminando… hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer aquello.

Tocó suavemente a la puerta, y la respuesta no tardó ni siquiera un segundo.

- ¡LARGO, LARGO DE AQUÍ QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEA, LARGO!!

- Sev, soy yo. Lucius.

- ¡LÁRGATE!

- Sev, ¿No me vas a dejar pasar? ¿Ni siquiera a mí?

- ¡NI AUNQUE FUERAS EL MISMÍSIMO SALAZAR SLYTHERING, LARGATE!!

Lucius emitió un largo silbido. Vaya que estaba enojado el pequeño Sevie, tanto mejor.

El rubio extrajo la varita y apuntó a la puerta pronunciando un quedo _Alohamora, _como se lo esperaba, la puerta no se abrió.

Bufó exasperado.

- Sev, ábreme.

- ¡FUERA, LARGO!!

- Sev, voy a entrar te guste o no.

- ¡ENTRA Y TE ARREPENTIRÁS, MALFOY!!

El joven delegado frunció el ceño, Severus tenía que estar muy, muy, pero muy enfadado para llamarle Malfoy.

Sonrió con desprecio, por que aquello era mil veces mejor de lo que nunca hubiera deseado. Apuntó firmemente con la varita, concentrando todas sus fuerzas. Los que le observaban se echaron rápidamente hacia atrás.

_- ¡BOMBARDA MÁXIMA!_

Con la primera palabra fue suficiente para que todos se pusieran a cubierto, y cuando la puerta estalló echa pedazos, los Slytherings ya habían conjurado un escudo mágico, o al menos los que sabían hacerlo, al igual que Lucius, el cual aprovechó la explosión para adentrarse en la habitación, agitando rápidamente su varita en un rápido hechizo no verbal, haciendo que la madera volviese a quedar intacta.

Sonrió con la comisura de los labios mientras colocaba dos hechizos mas, adoraba ser tan bueno en el arte de la magia.

Miró al interior de la habitación e identificó rápidamente a Severus, el cual había salido disparado contra la pared, y ahora se encontraba recargado contra ella, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

- Tenías que hacerte el difícil, ¿Verdad?

- Lárgate…

Susurró el muchacho mientras tosía y se sobaba el cuerpo, adolorido por el impacto.

- A ver, ¿Que ocurrió?

Preguntó Lucius sentándose en una de las camas, conocedor de lo que su pregunta iba a provocar.

- ¡LA MATÓ, ESE DESGRACIADO, ESE MALDITO, PERRO DEL INFIERNO!!

- ¿Quien?

- ESE… ESE… ¡ESE ASQUEROSO MUGGLE INMUNDO!!

- ¿Estamos hablando de tu papá?

- ¡NO LE LLAMES DE ESA MANERA, ESA BESTIA NO PUEDE SER MI PADRE!!

Lucius se acercó lentamente y se colocó a espaldas del jovencito, el cual se había puesto de pié y le daba la espalda, tratando en vano de contener el llanto amargo que descendía por sus mejillas.

- Ya… tranquilo… tranquilo Sev…

Susurró el joven mayor mientras le acariciaba el cabello, Severus sollozó con fuerza.

- Lo mataré… juro que lo mataré…

- Y yo estaré a tu lado cuando lo hagas Sev… no te preocupes.

- No me preocupo… no me preocupo… ¡COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME PREOCUPE!! ¡ESOS IMBÉCILES NO ME CREYERON!

- Pero que explosivo me has salido hoy, ¿De que imbéciles estamos hablando ahora?

Severus se giró finalmente hacia el rubio, quien frunció el ceño al ver aquella tormenta de emociones reflejadas en las negras orbes, las cuales normalmente estaban apacibles.

Nunca antes había visto aquél cúmulo de sentimientos estallando en su joven amigo.

- ¡ESE ANCIANO DECRÉPITO Y EL IMBÉCIL BIGOTE DE MORSA!

- Ah, Dumbledore y el profesor Slugorn.

Dijo Lucius con suavidad, usando un tono despectivo solo para el director, aún hipnotizado por los sentimientos que afloraban en los negros ojos.

- ¡SE LOS DIJE, SE LOS ASEGURÉ, PERO ELLOS NO ME CREYERON, DICEN QUE MI MADRE FUE ASESINADA POR LADRONES, PERO FUE ÉL, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE FUE ÉL! ¡POR QUE NADIE PUEDE CREERME??

- Yo te creo.

Severus gruñó y golpeó con ambos puños la pared, Lucius desvió su atención y rápidamente escaneó el suelo con la mirada, descubriendo la varita de su compañero en medio de la alfombra, seguramente por culpa de la explosión, por lo que se apresuró a moverse sobre ella y patearla hacia debajo de la cama.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer… excepto cobrar venganza, quizás.

- Lo mataré… lo mataré… te juro que…

- Si Severus, lo matarás eso es seguro. Pero ahora debes calmarte, no llegarás a ningún lado así, ¿De acuerdo?

Susurró el rubio mientras deslizaba una de sus finas manos por la mejilla derecha del menor, quien se alejó instintivamente.

- No me toques.

- Oh vamos, no me digas que te doy miedo. Necesitas sacar tanto sentimiento de alguna manera, ¿Qué no?

Severus no respondió y ladeó la cabeza, su madre era lo único que le importaba, y en ese preciso instante quería que Lucius se fuera al demonio.

- Yo creo que…

- ¡No me importa lo que creas! ¡Lárgate de una buena vez!

- Sev, te lo repito, cálmate.

- ¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR, ME OYES, ÉL LA MATÓ, LA MATÓ!! ¡NO VOY A CALMARME HASTA HABERLE ARRANCADO LA VIDA A ESE BASTARDO!!

- Sev, cálmate…

- ¡NO, COMO PUEDES PEDIRME QUE… ahh…

De repente y aprovechando la distracción de sus gritos, Lucius se arrojó sobre su compañero de casa, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos.

Severus le observó incrédulo, estaba completamente inmovilizado, su rostro a escasos centímetros del rostro del mayor.

- QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?

Lucius no respondió, simplemente sonrió, con esa manera arrogante y despreciable que solo él poseía, el chico de cabellos negros comenzó a forcejear.

- SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME, AGG…¡QUÍTATEE!!

Chilló el chico con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones, pero Lucius le tenía bien sujeto. El delegado se sintió realmente satisfecho, si a fuerza física iban, el pequeño Snape no tenía salida. Lo meció un par de veces, haciendo consoladores sonido.

- Shh, tranquilo Sev, relájate, déjame que te consuele.

Aquellas palabras, mas que ayudar parecían alterar mas al muchacho de catorce años, el cual se debatió con furia, especialmente cuando su compañero bajó una de sus manos a la cintura y con la otra le tomó por la nuca, permitiéndole golpearlo para tratar de quitárselo de encima.

- ¡ESTÁ MUERTA, MUERTA!! ¡ESQUE NO LO PUEDES COMP FFFFFGGG!!

Y toda palabra coherente y entendible murió cuando Lucius le besó.

Severus abrió los ojos como platos y su rostro ya de por si colorado se crispó de furia. Apoyó ambas manos en los hombros del que creyera su único amigo y le empujó desesperado, tratando de quitárselo de encima, fracasando estrepitosamente.

No fue sino hasta que Lucius lo decidió que ambos se separaron.

- ¡Ahh! ¡QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES?

- Consolarte, ¿Que mas?

Respondió el rubio como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo, para luego recargar el cuerpo petrificado de su amigo contra la pared, rozando su frente con la de él.

- ¿Ha sido tu primer beso?

Las mejillas de Severus se colorearon de un rojo intenso, luego entrecerró sus ojos negros, ciertamente furioso.

- ¡A mi no me vas a meter en tus sucios juegos, acércate y yo…!

Pero no dijo mas, pues acababa de palpar su túnica, descubriendo con horror que su varita no estaba. Miró a Lucius, y este se regocijó al ver el miedo en esos ojos negros.

- No te vas a arrepentir…

Susurró él yéndosele encima, pero Severus, mas pequeño de cuerpo, se lanzó al suelo esquivando que Lucius le atrapara, corriendo hacia la puerta, desafortunadamente, esta no se abrió.

- Está cerrada, Sev, yo me encargué de eso, y de otras cosas…

Dijo el rubio con un tono de orgullo que repugnó al jovencito, el cual se imaginaba que tras haber entrado, su compañero de casa habría lanzado un hechizo de cierre y otro de silencio.

Necesitaba su varita, ¡Y la necesitaba ahora!

Giró el rostro para encarar a su captor, solo para encontrárselo a escasos centímetros suyos.

Las manos de Lucius se cerraron sobre sus hombros con la fuerza de tenazas y lo siguiente que supo Severus es que había sido violentamente lanzado contra la cama, donde rebotó.

- No, no, ¡No te atrevas!

- ¿A que?

Dijo Lucius mientras se posicionaba encima del joven amante de las pociones, sujetándole las muñecas.

- ¿A hacerte disfrutar un rato? Por favor Sev, no seamos ridículos.

- ¡NO ME LLAMES SEV!

Chilló el más joven mientras en un rápido movimiento le clavaba la rodilla en la entrepierna. Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron de golpe y su cuerpo se contrajo al mismo tiempo que soltaba violentamente el aire, soltándole en el acto.

Severus huyó al instante, rebuscando con la mirada su varita entre todas las cosas que había tirado durante su anterior furia, de la que ahora se arrepentía.

- ¡CONDENADO CRIAJO DE MIERDA, VEN PARA ACÁ!

Rugió el rubio doblado de dolor lanzándose sobre Severus, el cual atinó a huir, haciendo que Lucius tropezara y cayera contra una de las camas, donde se golpeó con un montón de libros que estaban esparcidos desordenadamente.

Severus por su parte respiraba agitado, presa del pánico. Estaba más que claro lo que Lucius quería, ¡Y por Merlín que no se la iba a poner fácil!

Sin darse cuenta, ni siquiera recordaba sus anteriores penas, no recordaba el asesinato de su madre, ni la venganza que jurara sobre su padre, ahora solo estaba consiente de que corría peligro, y que necesitaba salvarse a como diera lugar.

Sin embargo, estaba desprovisto de varita, y aquello lo dejó totalmente vulnerable a la ráfaga helada que le pegó de lleno después de que el delegado conjurara el hechizo _Impedimenta._

Lucius sonrió cuando observó a su rebelde presa caer al suelo, sin control alguno sobre su cuerpo, que quedó esparcido en la verde alfombra.

- Muy mal, muy mal Sev… si te estuvieras quieto, todo sería mucho mas fácil, ¿Sabías?

Snape le miró con pánico, especialmente cuando el muchacho mayor se acercó y le tomó en sus brazos, recostándolo en una de las camas.

El hechizo perduraba y el jovencito apenas y podía moverse, luchaba desesperado, pero no podía más que sacudirse sin sentido alguno.

Lucius sonrió ampliamente mientras le mordía suavemente el cuello, y el debate de Severus se volvió más violento, por lo que el rubio le aprisionó usando su cuerpo.

- Voy a enseñarte un truco, Sev.

- No… no…

El rubio se mordió los labios al ver como el pequeño Slythering temblaba asustado, y sus ojos negros se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Tus gritos de loco me sacaron de la fiesta… eso no se hace, Sev.

- Lu-Lucius… no… espérate…

- Pero la próxima vez, te voy a llevar conmigo.

Severus tembló, horrorizado.

- ¿Q-qué…?

- Pero primero necesito entrenarte, como ya antes te he dicho, te voy a enseñar un truco.

De trucos no quería saber nada, y como el hechizo remitía poco a poco, Severus trató en vano de liberarse, ganándose solo la risa del mayor.

- Eres muy desesperado, Sev. No puedo llevarte conmigo si me haces quedar mal.

- No… de veras… no por favor…

- ¿Ya ves? Ya dejaste de gritar Sev… tranquilo… te va a gustar… te lo prometo.

- Pero... pero…

- Shh… tranquilo… me tienes aquí para enseñarte, ¿Que no?

Severus tragó saliva totalmente asustado, Lucius sonrió mientras volvía a señalarle con la varita, repitiendo el hechizo que habría de mantenerle quieto.

El jovencito emitió un apenas audible sonido de frustración al ver revertidos todos sus esfuerzos por escapar.

Lucius por su parte, acomodó ambas piernas de Severus alrededor de su cadera, y el pánico fue reemplazado por el terror en aquellos bellos ojos oscuros.

- A ver, ¿Como es posible que estés temblando?

- E-esque… yo nunca.

- Ya se que tu nunca, Sev, si lo hubieras echo antes no me necesitarías.

Y el Slythering enrojeció, ganándose una sonrisa de su actual dueño.

- Yo, bueno…

- ¿Miedo?

Severus le miró, si, estaba asustado, y tal vez siendo bueno podría evitar que volvieran a hechizarlo, si lograba recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, podría escapar.

- Eres un Slythering, tener miedo en este instante sería una vergüenza.

- Lo siento.

- Tampoco digas eso, los Slytherings no debemos sentir culpa de nada.

Terminando de haber dicho eso, Lucius atrapó una de las manos de Severus y lamió sus dedos lentamente, haciéndolo temblar por razones que aún no era capaz de comprender.

- Se hace despacio, ¿De acuerdo? Y la cadera… suave, ¿Si? Una con la otra… así… ¿Lo ves? Me voy a callar para mostrarte como se hace, pon atención.

Severus se quedó quieto, y sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, incapaz de moverse no le quedó otra que sucumbir a los deseos del mayor, el cual le arrastró por el desconocido torrente del placer físico.

Demasiado tarde, el joven de cabellos negros se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a gemir suavemente, al compás de los movimientos que Lucius efectuaba.

Aquello lo horrorizó aún más, especialmente al darse cuenta de lo mucho que parecía estar disfrutando el encuentro su compañero rubio, a juzgar por lo que sentía contra su entrepierna.

Y aquél descubrimiento vino con uno aún peor… y este era que no solo Lucius parecía estar disfrutando.

Severus se olvidó de todo, el dolor de la pérdida sufrida lo abandonó para que su mente comenzara a perderse en un blanco absoluto, ni siquiera se enteró de cuando fue que pudo mover su cuerpo libremente, si el hechizo había terminado o Lucius le había liberado, no importó, extrayendo un poco de conciencia de su estado de embriaguez, descubrió sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de su… ¿Amigo? ¿Compañero?

Un gemido profundo brotó de las gargantas de ambos.

Maestro…

Severus supo entonces que el dolor se había ido, que mañana lloraría por su madre y un día asesinaría a su padre, todo lo supo al instante, pero se permitió olvidarlo, se permitió dejar eso aparte para poner toda su atención en abrazar el cuello de Lucius y perder sus dedos entre las hebras doradas.

Lucius sonrió brevemente y tanteó el suelo con dificultad, rozando apenas la varita de Severus, la cual alcanzó a tomar firmemente con no poco esfuerzo.

- Toma.

Susurró Lucius mientras le quitaba un brazo de alrededor de su cuello para poder colocarle el mágico instrumento entre los dedos.

- Para quitarme de encima tuyo, vas a tener que maldecirme… hazlo.

Severus aferró su varita entre sus dedos, extendió su brazo hacia arriba para apuntar mejor, y finalmente cerró los ojos, usando sus piernas como punto de apoyo para poder rozarse contra Lucius.

El rubio se sintió satisfecho y capturó los labios de su nuevo alumno, quien se dejó llevar, cual inocente y estúpido cordero tentado a una falsa esperanza.

Los dedos del joven Snape se abrieron, y no hizo nada por evitar que su varita cayera al suelo.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

He aquí mi nueva creación. Para los que piensen que Severus y Lucius se van a enamorar, la respuesta es un rotundo NO, de acuerdo? No se preocupen por ello, espero les gustara este primer capítulo, o por lo menos no les desilusionara, Nos veremos en el siguiente, que espero les agrade!!

Lady Grayson


	2. Serpientes

Cap. 02

Serpientes

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la luz verdosa del lago le daba un toque casi místico a la habitación, la cual estaba completamente ordenada y limpia gracias a los elfos domésticos, quienes la habían dejado cual si ningún adolescente la hubiera echo pedazos la noche anterior.

En la única cama ocupada, Lucius comenzó a despertar moviéndose un poco, y aún entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad, logró distinguir un cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos.

No cualquiera tenía el honor de dormir a su lado después de una noche de sexo, así que le abrazó con cierto cariño, hundiendo su nariz en las hebras de cabello que había cerca de su rostro.

- Ejem…

Una voz femenina llamó la atención del delegado, el cual entre abrió un ojo y se giró en dirección a donde proviniera el sonido.

Unos ojos azules como el cielo y cabellos dorados como el oro engalanaban un bello rostro de porcelana, y Lucius sonrió.

- Hola Cissy.

- Buenos días, Lucius.

El muchacho sonrió ampliamente y se estiró, soltando así el cuerpo inmóvil de Severus, quien no dio señal alguna de vida.

- ¿Por que lo hiciste?

- ¿El que?

Preguntó el joven haciéndose el tonto mientras comenzaba a vestirse sin vergüenza alguna frente a Narcisa, la única capaz de deshacer sus hechizos.

- Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

- No se por que te molesta.

- ¿Molestarme? En lo absoluto, pero Lucius…

La joven se puso de pié y se acercó al jovencito que yacía aún dormido en la cama, y delineó con sus largos y finos dedos las duras facciones, apartando los mechones negros de su rostro.

- Está en tercer año… es solo un bebé.

- No lo es, créeme.

- No, ya no lo es… pero antes de que tú llegaras y te metieras con él, lo era. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Ya hace tiempo que le traía ganas.

- A mi no me vengas con cuentos.

Lucius sonrió mientras se terminaba de abrochar la camisa.

- Todo es sobre poder, Cissy, tú lo sabes.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver eso?

- El niño se negaba a doblegarse ante mi, ahora me pertenece, le guste o no.

- Puedes haber sido el primero en su vida, pero eso no te hace su dueño.

- Esque no estás comprendiendo.

Narcisa se encogió de hombros dándole la razón a Lucius, para luego sentarse a un lado de Severus, mientras continuaba acariciándole la cabeza.

- Narcisa… ¿Cuál es nuestro propósito en esta vida?

- Servirle al señor oscuro, por supuesto.

Respondió ella con solemnidad y llevándose una mano al pecho, Lucius aceptó con la cabeza.

- Pero Severus no comparte nuestras ideas, la perspectiva de ser mortífago no le seduce en lo absoluto.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que le hiciste a este bebé?

El rubio sonrió y se acercó, sentándose al otro lado de Severus y uniéndose a las caricias de Narcisa, ambos se miraron fijamente.

- ¿Sabías que Sev domina la Oclumancia?

La rubia enarcó una ceja de manera incrédula, y el joven aceptó con la cabeza, reafirmando que no se trataba de una broma.

- Tiene catorce años.

- Y domina la Oclumancia… y sabe manejar la Legeremencia.

- Estás bromeando.

Lucius negó, aparentemente divertido.

- Tu has visto su habilidad en los duelos, sabes como crea pociones, conoces su jodido temperamento, y a esa edad domina dos de los mas difíciles artes oscuros, que es la interpretación de los estratos de la mente… ¿Comienzas a entender?

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, y Narcisa bajó su mirada al muchacho que aún dormía.

- Un mortífago perfecto.

- Exacto… pero no podemos olvidar que Severus no está interesado en ser mortífago. Ama a las artes oscuras, si las artes oscuras fueran una mujer, él les haría el amor con tanta ternura y pasión como nunca ningún hombre lo ha hecho antes a ninguna mujer, pero no está interesado en usarlas para darse poder, o darle poder a otros.

La chica observó atentamente a Severus. ¿De veras era tan valioso?

- Su madre deseaba ser una gran maestra de pociones, la mejor, su sueño era revolucionar el mundo mágico con su trabajo.

- ¿Pero?

- Pero antes de empezar a estudiar su doctorado en pociones avanzadas, conoció a un tal Tobías Snape, y ahí se acabó el sueño. Ahora que ella ha muerto, ¿Qué crees que iba a hacer Sev?

No hubo que pensar demasiado esa respuesta.

- Iba a seguir los pasos de su madre y cumplir los sueños que ella nunca cumplió.

- Eso mismo… ¿Crees que alguna vez habría llegado a ser un mortífago?

- Jamás.

- Pero ahora, todo es diferente. Sev no va a saber reaccionar a lo que ocurrió anoche, va a depender de mí, y manteniendo la presión correcta, él se quedará con nosotros, y entrará también al servicio del Lord.

- Un arma invaluable.

Ambos sonrieron.

- Severus es mío.

- En eso te equivocas.

Lucius se giró a ver a la chica que tanto le gustaba, y ella se echó a un lado el cabello.

- Severus no es tuyo, a pesar de lo que ocurrió, él sigue siendo una entidad independiente, sigue pensando en que no necesita a nada ni a nadie, ni siquiera a ti.

- ¿Y te basas en?

- Si necesitara de ti, de tu cariño y comprensión, él habría dormido acurrucado en tu pecho.

El rubio se quedó sin habla, por que Narcisa tenía razón. Por la noche, Severus más que buscarle se había alejado. Y eso solo significaba que para él, su compañero Lucius no era en lo absoluto indispensable.

- No me voy a rendir por ello…

- No esperaba que lo hicieras. Este año sales de Hogwarts, y yo salgo el próximo, creo que lo correcto es que te ayude… ahora que me lo has dicho, el crimen estaría en dejar escapar a Severus.

- Me alegra que lo comprendas.

- Necesitas mantenerte cerca de él, ser su compañía y apoyo constante. Ahora que ha quedado el hueco de su madre, va a necesitar migajas de cariño, y puedes dárselas tú, después de lo que ha ocurrido entre ustedes, te será más sencillo.

- Y con el tiempo… dependerá de mí.

- Y al final…

Narcisa destapó un poco el cuerpo níveo del estudiante de tercero, y deslizó su dedo por su antebrazo izquierdo.

- Al final… tendremos a Severus de nuestro lado, luchando por la gloria del Lord Oscuro.

Los Slytherings se miraron, y finalmente sonrieron victoriosos, Lucius alargó su mano para tomar el retrato de Eileen Prince para mirarle despectivamente.

- Y el único obstáculo para lograr eso… Tobías Snape ya nos ha hecho el favor hacerlo a un lado.

Y tras decir aquello agitó la varita, haciendo que el baúl a los pies de la cama de Severus se abriera, para luego lanzar la fotografía dentro. Narcisa agitó su varita igualmente, y la tapa se cerró con un sonido seco.

* * *

Cuando Severus despertó, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación con cierta curiosidad. Había algo distinto, pero no sabía lo que era.

Se ladeó para poder quedar acostado sobre su espalda, para después enderezarse, sin embargo, aquella simple acción lo hizo arrepentirse y volver a tumbarse sobre la cama debido al punzante dolor que le había acometido en su parte baja.

Solo entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido durante la noche anterior.

Volvió a sentarse lentamente, esta vez listo para soportar lo que viniese, hasta que finalmente se pudo recargar contra el respaldo de la cama. Levantó la sábana para observar su cuerpo desnudo, y recorrió con un dedo algunos moretones que Lucius le hiciera la noche anterior.

Suspiró pesadamente por que no sabía que hacer, o que pensar, por lo que precedió a levantarse y dirigirse a su baúl, el cual al abrirse, le mostró el rostro de su madre.

Enarcó una ceja y tomó el retrato, preguntándose que diablos haría ahí cuando debía de estar encima de su buró.

Tuvo la intención por un instante de regresarlo a su lugar, pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior asaltaron su mente, aquél instante en que estando ya desnudo y boca arriba, sus ojos se posaron en el retrato.

El dolor de mirarla había sido tan fuerte, que había girado el rostro para volver a centrar su atención en Lucius.

Por tanto, mejor le regresó a su lugar en el baúl y extrajo algo de ropa muggle.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se lo arregló alisándoselo solamente, era algo casi bueno de tener el cabello grasoso, y esto era que se le aplacaba solo.

Siempre buscar lo mejor lo mejor de las peores cosas… eso decía su madre.

Abrió la puerta para enfrentar a la sala común, y su rostro se mostró tan huraño y tan frío como siempre, su expresión no denotaba ni su tristeza, ni su confusión, ni tampoco la culpabilidad y el arrepentimiento de sus acciones anteriores con Lucius.

Por que estaba arrepentido, de eso no había duda.

Apenas hubo aparecido, las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes le acribillaron cual si fuesen flechas ardientes, pero él hizo caso omiso a cualquier cuchicheo que se escuchase a su alrededor, frunciendo muy apenas su rostro ante esa molesta punzada que acompañaba cada uno de sus pasos.

Lo que en realidad no esperó, fue encontrarse a Lucius con camisa de vestir blanca, saco, corbata y pantalón negro, el cabello rubio perfectamente acomodado en una cintilla del mismo color, y a su lado, Narcisa Black, con un modesto vestido que hacía juego con la ropa del heredero Malfoy.

No tardaron en darse cuenta de que Severus estaba ahí, y ambos se giraron a sonreírle, el joven de diecisiete, por su parte, abrió sus brazos cual si esperara que el menor fuera a refugiarse a ellos como si fuera un cachorro asustado.

Severus solo frunció el ceño, mirándole interrogante.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué están vestidos así?

- Hemos hablado con el profesor Slugorn y el anciano.

- Si Severus, nos han dado permiso a Lucius y a mi para acompañarte.

- ¿Y tú para que vienes?

Escupió Snape mirando a Narcisa con desprecio, ella le ofreció una maternal sonrisa y se acercó, abrazándole con ternura. El chico trató de detenerla, sin embargo, algo dentro de él se revolvió, una necesidad que no conocía.

Necesitaba una caridad de afecto, y la aceptó, aunque viniera de la joven Black.

Cuando los brazos de Severus se cerraron en torno a la espalda de Narcisa, Lucius sonrió triunfante.

- Te acompañaremos a tu casa, e iremos al funeral de tu mamá.

Severus aceptó con la cabeza débilmente.

- Yo voy a delegar algunas tareas, y Narcisa no encuentra a Bellatrix para despedirse, así que te alcanzaremos en un rato mas, tú ve con el profesor Slugorn.

Dijo Malfoy suavemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, Severus le miró un instante, aparentemente confundido ante aquella muestra de interés, y casi sin pensarlo, recargó su rostro contra la mano nívea de Lucius.

- Gracias… los veré después.

Se marchó sin mirar a nadie más y arrastrando levemente los pies, una vez hubo desaparecido, Narcisa se acomodó el cabello mientras Lucius se cruzaba de brazos.

- Igual que un niño perdido.

- Eso es lo que es, Lucius.

- Ah… es cierto.

* * *

Poco mas tarde, los tres se encontraban en el despacho del director, el cual les miraba con una breve sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que vayamos Horace o yo, Severus?

- Estoy seguro, profesor.

- Como tú desees…

El anciano alargó su mano entregándole un galeón dorado al mas pequeño del grupo, quien le aceptó sin decir nada, los otros Slytherings tocaron aquella dorada moneda también.

- Uno… dos… tres.

Un gancho pareció haberles tomado por el ombligo y todos sintieron un profundo tirón que les llevaba a través de un torbellino de colores.

Severus cerró los ojos, si bien no asustado, si algo sorprendido, especialmente cuando sintió claramente como Lucius y Narcisa le abrazaban protectora mente, cual si desearan protegerle de cualquier daño.

Y así de repente, todo terminó, Severus sintió como si fuera a irse de bruces, pero en realidad no fue así, gracias al firme agarre que los mayores tenían sobre él.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó para ajustarse al cambio de luz, encontrándose ante el triste panorama de la sala de su casa.

Miró todo con cierta nostalgia, tratando de imaginar que en cualquier momento aparecería su madre por alguna puerta, le vería sorprendida y correría hacia él. Cerró sus ojos un instante, lo que le impidió ver las expresiones de asco que hacían ambos rubios al ver la pobreza muggle en la que vivía su compañero.

_- ¡Severus, pero que haces aquí, deberías estar en el colegio!_

_- ¡Mamá, mamá!! ¡Me dijeron que habías muerto!_

_- ¿Muerto?? ¿Yo?? ¡Por Merlin Sev, que cosas dices??_

_- Le mandaron una carta al director y… y…_

_- Amor… no llores… mírame, amor, mírame, aquí estoy, estoy bien… tranquilo, estoy bien…_

Severus suspiró pesadamente y abrió los ojos, deprimido.

- ¡TU! ¡QUE HACES AQUÍ??

El muchacho, perdido en sus pensamientos no había escuchado las fuertes pisadas que venían del corredor, apareciendo de pronto su padre, el cual le miraba furioso a él y a las personas que le acompañaban.

- ¡QUIENES SON ELLOS! ¡A QUIENES HAS TRAÍDO A MI CASA, DESGRACIADO MOCOSO!

Y habiendo gritado aquello se acercó con la mano levantada para golpearle, sin embargo, padre e hijo no contaban con Narcisa, quien colocó al jovencito detrás de ella, ni con Lucius, quien apuntó al hombre con la varita.

Tobías se detuvo de golpe, horrorizado al ver el mágico instrumento.

- Severus… tú… pequeño imbécil… te has atrevido a traer a mi casa… a más… a más… fenómenos… como tu y tu madre…

La mención de Eileen hizo hervir la sangre de Severus, quien le miró furioso.

- ¡MALDITO ASESINO!

Y se hubiera lanzado contra el hombre que le diera la vida, de no ser por que la rubia le había sujetado por los hombros para luego abrazarle, alcanzando su oído con sus finos labios.

- Ya Sevie… ya… shh… ya… no vale la pena… ya será en otro momento… deja que Lucius se encargue, ¿Si?

Severus fijó sus ojos negros en los azules de ella, haciéndola sonreír. Luego giró su mirada a Lucius, quien mantenía la varita firme y la expresión fría.

Algo se expandió dentro de él… un calor que solo había sentido con su madre… se sintió protegido, y fue ese mismo sentimiento lo que le hizo acurrucarse contra la joven Slythering.

- Mi nombre es Lucius, y ella es Narcisa. Somos amigos de Severus… y mientras estemos aquí, más le vale que no se atreva a ponerla una mano encima a su hijo… o se las verá con nosotros.

- Mocoso idiota… ¿Quien me has creído para seguir órdenes de un montón de niños imbéciles? Se que no pueden hacerme nada, no puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio, no puedes…

Pero antes de que completara la frase, Lucius se lanzó hacia delante y clavó la punta de su varita en el cuello del hombre, mientras con la otra mano le empujaba fuertemente el pecho, estampándolo contra la pared.

- Para su información… señor Snape… Narcisa y yo somos magos mayores de edad, y fuera del colegio podemos hacer toda la magia que se nos pegue la gana. ¿Lo ha entendido?

Tobías entrecerró los ojos, para luego aceptar con la cabeza, completamente intimidado ante los ojos grisáceos.

- Y ahora… quiero saber que ha preparado para el funeral de su esposa.

- ¿Preparar?

Lucius le soltó, mirándole luego con arrogancia. Tobías gruñó.

- No he preparado absolutamente nada, en cuanto me entreguen el cuerpo les voy a decir que no tengo un centavo, para que la lancen en cualquier maldito pozo.

- ¡TÚ NO HARÁS ESO!

Chilló Severus echándose hacia delante, y siendo detenido nuevamente por Narcisa, Lucius sonrió en cambio.

- Ya veo… pues bien… mis abogados se encargarán de todos los trámites competentes, y su esposa… o mas bien, puesto que usted no debería de ostentar el honor de que se le llamase así a esa mujer… la madre de Severus será llevada al cementerio mágico, pero antes será velada entre la gente que ella conocía, así que tiene hasta el día de mañana para avisar a sus conocidos, y yo me encargaré de lo demás.

- Lu-Lucius… no es necesario.

Susurró el muchacho sintiéndose repentinamente agobiado ante las molestias que su compañero iba a tomarse, sin embargo, el rubio se giró y abarcó el rostro de su amigo en una mano, acariciando con su dedo pulgar sus labios.

- No es ninguna molestia… Sev.

Tobías entrecerró los ojos.

- Cissy, ¿Por qué no llevas a Severus a su habitación y te quedas con él un rato?

- Como digas, Lucius. Vamos Sevie.

El muchacho aceptó vagamente con la cabeza y pasó a un lado de su padre, quien le miró con el desprecio usual, sin embargo, Severus sonrió vagamente al saberlo completamente aterrorizado.

Narcisa caminó detrás de él, pero antes de alejarse demasiado, sintió la mano de Lucius en su hombro, así que se giró a mirarle, él se acercó a su oído.

- Deprime un poco al niño, yo iré mas tarde.

Ella sonrió brevemente y aceptó con la cabeza, marchándose luego y dejándoles solos.

Un tenso silencio cayó sobre ambos, y Lucius, restándole importancia abrió su saco y acomodó su varita en un bolsillo interior, bajo la penetrante mirada de Tobías, quien le miraba de arriba abajo inquisidoramente.

- No sabía que mi hijo conociera gente de la clase alta.

- Usted no sabe prácticamente nada sobre su hijo… pero él si sabe muchas cosas de usted.

- Que tanto puede saber un chiquillo idiota como él.

Malfoy clavó su mirada de acero en el muggle, el cual tembló, aunque trató de ocultarlo.

- Vuelva a hablar de esa forma de Severus, y se las verá conmigo… Snape.

- Si no tuvieras esa cosa en el bolsillo, no te atreverías a amenazarme.

- No es mi culpa si usted no nació con magia, yo nací bendecido por ella, y no por que usted no la tenga, yo no la voy a utilizar. Solamente lo estoy previniendo… tóquele un solo cabello a Severus… y no vivirá para contarlo.

- Ya…

Tobías sonrió ampliamente y se sentó en uno de sus viejos y destartalados sillones.

- Y eso me lo dices por que… el encargado de tocarle sus cabellos, y otras cosas, eres tu, ¿Cierto? Tú te has estado tirando a mi hijo.

Lucius sonrió desvergonzadamente en respuesta.

- ¿Tiene algún problema con ello?

El hombre quiso contestar mordazmente, pero sus ojos se dirigieron al bolsillo donde sabía guardada la varita del heredero Malfoy, así que se mantuvo callado. Lucius sonrió y se acercó rápidamente al hombre, con un deslizar de serpiente que hizo retroceder al muggle en el sillón, donde el rubio colocó ambas manos y le enfrentó, acercando su rostro al del padre de su compañero.

- Ya se lo he dicho… métase con Severus, y no lo va a contar… así como no lo contó su esposa.

Tobías se puso pálido.

- Yo no le hice nada a mi esposa.

- En ningún momento dije que hubiera sido usted.

Respondió Malfoy con una orgullosa sonrisa, a lo que el hombre enrojeció.

- Pero si siente alguna culpabilidad… no se preocupe… el tiempo lo cambia todo, la venganza cae sobre aquellos que se lo merecen, y… su hijo no siempre será un menor de edad imposibilitado para usar la magia.

Aquella afirmación era la sentencia de muerte de Tobías, quien apenas y tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que su vida habría de acabar a manos de su propio hijo, tarde o temprano.

- Y cuando su sangre sea derramada… yo estaré ahí para verlo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, desafiándose, fijos… hasta que Lucius hizo un rápido movimiento cual si se le echara encima, al tiempo que hacía un ruido parecido a un bufido, y el muggle brincó asustado.

Lucius sonrió.

- Haga lo que le dije. Severus, Narcisa y yo debemos volver pronto al colegio.

Dicho aquello se enderezó, acomodó un mechón rubio que se había escapado detrás de su oído y caminó en la dirección en que se fueran sus compañeros, dejando al hombre quieto y asustado en su asiento, sudando copiosamente.

* * *

En su habitación, Severus miraba a Narcisa bastante sorprendido.

Nunca había visto a su padre asustado, no creía que aquello fuese posible. Siempre había creído que él era una especie de ser todo poderoso a quien nada ni nadie podía hacer daño, pero Lucius lo había domado en dos segundos.

- ¿Estás bien, Severus?

- Yo… si…

La chica miró a su alrededor, tratando de ocultar el asco que le provocaba la pequeña y mugrienta habitación. Sus ojos se posaron en la cama, perfectamente tendida, sonrió y se acercó, deslizando una mano sobre las viejas sábanas que cubrían el duro colchón.

- Supongo que… tu madre es la que mantiene… mantenía… en orden tu cuarto durante tu ausencia en el colegio… ella debió… tender tu cama.

Severus observó su cama un instante, y sus ojos se desviaron al retrato en su repisa, donde aparecían él y su madre.

Sin quererlo, las lágrimas empezaban a empañar sus ojos negros.

Se acercó y deslizó sus dedos sobre la cama donde durmiera toda su vida, recordando a su madre tendiéndola por las mañanas, mirándole mientras le explicaba algún hechizo, o como se hacía una poción.

Sus dedos provocaron una breve arruga, y retiró su mano espantado.

Narcisa, por su parte, sonrió al reconocer aquél sencillo gesto, y lo que debía hacer, siguiendo la misión que le encomendara Lucius.

- Severus… se que te gustaría conservar tu cama cual como está, como un recuerdo de su madre, pero no la tendrás así por todos los años que te restan de vida, tendrás que usarla en algún momento.

- No, yo…

Desvió sus ojos negros, y Narcisa se acercó, abrazándolo con ternura.

- Vamos, ven, acuéstate.

Severus se giró a mirarla, obviamente receloso de lo que esa acción pudiere conllevar, pero ella solamente se rió dulcemente.

- No te voy a hacer nada, yo sería incapaz de dañarte, Severus. Necesitas descansar, y necesitas empezar a superar el dolor que te causa haber perdido a tu mamá.

Finalmente, el muchacho aceptó y se sentó, acostándose luego poco a poco, la rubia le acarició la cabeza.

- No hay problema si lloras frente a mi, Severus, quiero que confíes en mí.

En toda respuesta, el muchacho sollozó, y Narcisa se sentó a su lado.

- De veras, no pasa nada… desahógate… toma.

Dijo ella entregándole el retrato donde aparecían madre e hijo, y aquella imagen rompió al chiquillo, quien abrazó aquél recuerdo y no pudo detener por más tiempo el llanto.

Por su parte, la rubia se dedicó a acariciar los negros cabellos, manteniendo siempre su falso aire maternal, pero guardando silencio, pues no quería que el niño se creyera la sarta de estupideces que podría decirle.

Lucius había sido claro, había dicho "Deprime un poco al niño, yo iré mas tarde" Su tarea era dejarlo débil, la del joven Malfoy destruirlo cuando tenía sus barreras abajo.

Ella ya había echo su parte.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y el joven delegado asomó la cabeza, cruzando su mirada con la de Narcisa, quien le sonrió amplia y orgullosamente, el muchacho observó con gusto la figura que temblaba lastimosamente en la cama, abrazando un retrato.

Aquella dependencia al objeto le pareció un toque maestro a Lucius.

- Narcisa, ¿Nos dejas solos, por favor?

- Claro… ¿Sevie?

El rubio ladeó el rostro para esconder la risa, ese tonito cariñoso y el nombre de "Sevie" también eran una trampa mortal de la rubia.

- ¿S-Si?

- Voy al cuarto de tus padres… quiero decir… de tu madre… buscaré algo bonito para que vista en el funeral, ¿De acuerdo?

Severus se encogió de hombros, pero la chica se acercó a él, dejando un espacio de pocos centímetros entre sus rostros, provocando que las mejillas del muchacho se colorearan de un tenue carmín.

- Dime, ¿Hay algún vestido con el que te gustara ver a tu madre?

El joven Snape lo pensó un momento, cerró sus ojos largo rato, dejándose envolver por los recuerdos, abrazando el retrato entre sus brazos.

_- Ah... ah… ¡Señora Seller, señora Seller!_

_- Oh, Severus, buenos días. ¿Por qué vienes corriendo, hijo?_

_- Señora Seller… usted estaba… vendiendo un vestido verde con… tirantes… ¿Verdad?_

_- Si, así es._

_- ¿Podría… separármelo?_

_- Ah Severus, esque me lo han pedido para…_

_- ¡Por favor! ¡A mi mamá le gustó mucho! Y se acerca su cumpleaños… el señor de la tienda… ha prometido pagarme por ayudarlo esta semana… por favor… por favor… señora Seller…_

_- Hum… ah Sev, ¿Quién se puede negar a esos ojitos negros que tienes? De acuerdo, diré que lo he vendido y te lo guardaré, ¿De acuerdo? Pero solo esta semana._

_- ¡Gracias!_

Finalmente, el muchacho miró a su compañera, la cual continuaba con esa sonrisa dulce en los labios.

- Un vestido verde… con tirantes… y un… medallón plateado en el pecho.

- De acuerdo, lo buscaré.

Dicho aquello se puso de pié y salió de la habitación, cruzó su mirada de nuevo con la de Lucius y sonrió altanera, abrió la puerta y salió, para luego extraer la varita y colocar un par de hechizos sobre la vieja madera.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, solo esperaba que Severus realmente valiera la pena y estuviese destinado a ser un mortífago sin igual, por que sinceramente, ese desgraciado papel de madre ya la tenía harta.

En el interior de la habitación, Lucius se sentó en el borde de la cama y le retiró el retrato de los brazos al jovencito, observándolo largo rato.

- Tienes sus ojos.

Severus aceptó con la cabeza.

- Y su color de cabello…

- Pero en lo demás… soy idéntico a… él.

- Si, se parecen bastante, especialmente en esa nariz tuya.

El muchacho gruñó en respuesta y se cubrió su nariz con una mano, sin saber si estaba molesto con el comentario.

- Duele.

- ¿Qué te duele, Sev?

- Aquí.

Susurró el chico poniéndose una mano en el pecho, en un gesto que Lucius consideró como una reverenda cursilada, sin embargo se abstuvo de decir nada, más bien le permitió a ese dolor crecer.

- Quisiera… que dejara de doler.

- ¿Te duele más que ayer?

- No lo se… ella es… era…

No terminó la frase, no podía terminarla, se hizo un ovillo y cerró sus ojos negros, tratando de evitar que más lágrimas continuasen fluyendo.

- Ya… ya Severus… yo estoy aquí… yo siempre voy a estar aquí.

- Duele mucho…

- Yo siempre… voy a estar aquí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Lucius deslizaba sus dedos entre las negras hebras de cabello del menor, quien levantó su mirada para poder observar a su compañero.

La noche anterior, el dolor había sido tan grande, su pecho se había sentido tan lleno de rabia, de impotencia, de soledad… y Lucius había cambiado todo eso.

Una de las manos del joven se levantó, trémula y vacilante hasta tocar la mejilla del rubio, quien se recargó en ella afectuosamente, deslizando ahora sus dedos por las mejillas cetrinas del pequeño Slythering.

- Yo siempre… voy a estar aquí para ti, Severus.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el muchacho se partiera, que buscara el consuelo donde no debía, que confiara en quien no debía confiar.

Hizo una breve presión en el rostro de su compañero y este acató la orden sin vacilar, siguiendo la trayectoria que Snape le marcaba hasta inclinarse encima de él, rodeándole con sus brazos, tomando los labios que le ofrecían, sellándole así todas las salidas.

* * *

Poco mas tarde, la corroída puerta de madera se abrió y Lucius emergió aún arreglándose la ropa, encontrándose fuera a Narcisa, quien se mantenía cruzada de brazos y recargada en la pared.

- Necesitamos bajar la presión Lucius, vamos a romper al bebé.

- No la bajaremos de ninguna manera.

- Si sigues así, es probable que el mocoso acabe enamorándose de ti.

- Eso no pasará, Severus no es tan idiota como para hacer eso.

- ¿Y si te enamoras tu de él?

Lucius la miró un segundo, luego sonrió con tristeza.

- Eso no pasará, Cissy… yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien.

Ambos se miraron, y la rubia se mordió el labio, sin saber si eso que estaba sintiendo en su interior eran nervios por saber si la persona que Lucius amaba era ella, o miedo, por que fuera alguien mas.

- ¿Encontraste el vestido?

- Se lo entregué a uno de tus abogados, se ven muy extraños vestidos de muggles.

- Tendré que pagarles extra por eso.

Ambos se encaminaron por el pasillo, para luego escudriñar la sucia sala. No había ni rastro de Tobías, y eso era bueno, por que mientras no estuviera cerca, menos contacto con la mugre tendrían.

Lucius agitó su varita en el aire y materializó dos butacas de terciopelo color vino, donde tomaron asiento él y su acompañante.

- Lucius…

- ¿Umm?

- Es en serio, no debes presionarlo tanto. Va a terminar dependiendo de ti si sigues de esa manera.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

El rubio se recargó en uno de los brazos de su butaca y cruzó su pierna, poniendo su mentón en una de sus manos, adoptando así un aire pensativo.

- Estás torturándolo, es solo un bebé, y lo estás torturando.

- Es la única manera, Narcisa. Si no mantengo la presión, tendrá tiempo de afligirse, no voy a permitir que se aflija, no hay lugar para que se aflija. La aflicción se convierte en aceptación… la aceptación en perdón.

Se hizo un tenso silencio, y Lucius se puso de pié, paseando de un lado al otro de la habitación.

- Si se aflige… el crío perdonará lo que nunca debe perdonarse.

Luego, sus ojos metalizados se encontraron con los azul cielo de Narcisa, en un gesto feroz que la hizo acercarse, atraída hacia él como un imán, la hizo abrazarse a su espalda colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

- Los muggles… Narcisa, los muggles no merecen el perdón.

Ella sonrió cuando el muchacho, aún mirando al vacío apretó una de las manos de ella entre las de él.

- Si Lucius… tienes razón… lo había olvidado.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

_Nota especial_. Todo eso sobre la _aflicción_, la _aceptación_ y el _perdón_, no son completamente originales míos, es una pequeña adaptación de las sabias palabras del maestro Frank Miller en su exitoso trabajo "_Batman y Robin, el joven maravilla_" _No. 2_.

El texto original dice:

"_¿Que estoy haciéndole a este niño? ¿Quién demonios creo que soy? Estoy torturando a este niño. Torturándolo. Solo mírenlo. Es un bebé. Y estoy torturándolo. Estoy haciendo algo terrible. Pero es la única manera. Si no mantengo la presión, tendrá tiempo de afligirse. No puedo dejar que se aflija. La aflicción es el enemigo. No hay tiempo para afligirse. No hay lugar para la aflicción. La aflicción se convierte en aceptación. En perdón. La aflicción perdona lo que nunca puede perdonarse. Nunca."_

Esto fue colocado con la intención de que vean todo el sentimiento de estas frases, y no con ninguna intención de lucro, pues yo no gano absolutamente nada, pero me parecieron excelentes para demostrar lo que Lucius le estaba haciendo a Severus.

Espero que les gustara.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Mañana, sábado 26 de Julio, voy a tener una cirugía para que me extraigan las cuatro muelas del juicio.

Después de la cirugía, (o sea, que me abran las cuatro encías, me saquen las condenadas muelas y me vuelvan a coser) me esperan cinco días de MUCHO dolor y reposo absoluto, además de una dieta de licuados y comida no mas dura que el aire.

Los que ya han pasado por esto, me comprenderán.

Me retiran los puntos el próximo sábado 2 de Agosto. Sin embargo, ese mismo día me van a colocar una banda, y al día siguiente me van a colocar los brakets. (Si, me estoy poniendo frenos)

Obviamente, (y para aquellos que también traen, o han traído frenos) voy a quedar con la boca echa garras y según me han informado, después de que te los colocan te trae de cabeza un dolor de la fregada. Es por tanto, que siento decirles que en por lo menos dos semanas no van a saber nada de mi, sin embargo, apenas me sienta un poquito bien, y que mi mamá me permita salir, les PROMETO que vengo a subir los siguientes capítulos. ¿De acuerdo?

Las respuestas de los reviews se las voy a deber para la próxima, de veras lo siento, pero ya es muy tarde y me van a cerrar el ciber, y mi cirugía es mañana a las once, así que no tengo tiempo de publicar mas tarde ni mañana temprano.

A la próxima se los contesto, de acuerdo??

De todas maneras, muchas gracias a todos! Ya saben que los llevo en el alma a todos y cada uno!

Cuídense mucho, y los quiero bastante a todos.

Atte. Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	3. La elite y la escoria

Cap. 03

La élite y la escoria

* * *

Al día siguiente, los tres hijos de la casa de Salazar Slythering estaban de pié en la pequeña y modesta funeraria donde se llevaba a cabo el sepelio de Eileen Snape.

Sin embargo, entre los ahí congregados podía palparse la sorpresa general, así como la malsana curiosidad mientras admiraban al niño a quien vieran crecer tantos años y luego marcharse a estudiar a un colegio en el extranjero gracias a una beca, rodeado de dos personas de porte imponente y elegante, ambos ataviados con ropas mas costosas que lo que vestían todos los demás juntos.

Así mismo, era de extrañar la manera en que ambos extravagantes personajes mantenían cada uno una mano sobre los hombros del joven Snape, quien mantenía la mirada perdida y fría, en tanto su padre, Tobías, estaba parado en una esquina con cara de estar hastiado, e inclusive aburrido.

El cuerpo de Eileen, ataviado en aquél viejo vestido verde que su hijo le regalara con tanto cariño y esfuerzo años atrás, reposaba en un ataúd de madera el cual tenía extrañas figuras talladas en toda la superficie, mismas que nadie podía comprender.

Solamente los Slytherings eran capaces de leer aquellas runas antiguas, mismas que estudiasen en Hogwarts, mismas que Eileen Prince tanto amara mientras estudiaba años atrás.

Algunos susurraban entre ellos perplejos, convencidos de que esos extraños personajes tenían que ser, indudablemente, miembros de alguna mafia, pues con los antecedentes que tenía Tobías, no sería extraño que se hubiera metido con narcotraficantes.

Las horas pasaban y la gente comenzaba a inquietarse ante la falta de movimiento de los tres jóvenes. Severus no parecía ni siquiera estar en este mundo, y sus compañeros tenían una mueca de asco que se extendía cada que alguien se acercaba al más joven para darle sus condolencias.

Una mujer ya entrada en años se acercó al niño con una mirada de profunda pena y cariño.

Apenas llegaba, y le extrañó la presencia de la pareja de rubios que parecían proteger al jovencito de catorce años. Se acercó sonriendo, sin pasarle desapercibida la mueca de desprecio que los dos desconocidos personajes le dedicaron. A ella no le importó en lo absoluto, pues su objetivo era otro.

- Severus.

El muchacho no dio señal alguna de haberle escuchado.

- Severus, cariño…

No hubo reacción nuevamente, así que la mujer alzó una mano para acariciar los negros cabellos del muchacho, quien le sacaba un par de centímetros de altura. Aquél gesto hizo parpadear al Slythering, quien giró sus negros ojos para observar a quien le llamaba.

Un ligero gesto de aceptación brotó en sus facciones, para disgusto de los jóvenes Malfoy y Black.

- Señora Seller.

- Hola mi vida. No sabes cuanto siento lo que le ocurrió a tu madre.

- Lo se, señora Seller.

- Pero me alegra ver que no estás solito. Jóvenes, les estoy muy agradecida por acompañar al pequeño Sev en este momento tan difícil.

Ambos mayores hicieron una breve e irónica inclinación con la cabeza, en sus labios una sonrisa burlona.

- Mi nombre es Agatha Seller, conozco a Severus desde que era un bebé.

Y dicho aquello extendió una de sus manos en dirección a Narcisa, la cual observó a Lucius con un dejo de pánico, el cual fue respondido con una significativa mirada de que mantuviese su boca cerrada.

La joven pasó saliva y extendió una de sus nacaradas y finas manos para saludar a la mujer, la cual sonrió.

Sin embargo, cuando la joven quiso retirar la mano, la mujer se la retuvo, girándole para observar su palma.

- Oh… una larga línea de la vida… eso es bueno, así podrás acompañar durante mucho tiempo a mi buen Severus… y la línea del amor, muy corta, muy, muy corta, eso quiere decir que no tendrás mas que un romance, y ese será el amor de tu vida, inclusive, creo que ya estás enamorada de él… umm… la línea de los hijos, muy corta también, solo puedo ver uno en tu destino, pero esta línea… esta línea no la conozco…

Narcisa sonrió mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba. Repudiaba a aquella entrometida, quería que dejase de ensuciar su piel con el toque de sus asquerosas manos muggles.

Agatha sin embargo, sonrió.

- O bueno, si la conozco, la he visto antes, pero no conozco su significado. Severus la lleva en su mano también. Solo que la de Severus es mas larga aún, inclusive mas larga que la que tenía su madre. Me gustaría conocer su significado…

- Poder.

Narcisa y la señora Seller se giraron a observar a Lucius, el cual tomó la muñeca de la mujer y apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria, obligándole a soltar a la rubia, quien se hizo a un lado sin poder disimular por más tiempo su profundo asco.

- Es la línea del poder, y como puede usted ver…

El joven heredero Malfoy alzó su mano y se la plantó en la cara a la mujer.

- La mía, evidencia tanto poder como el de Severus.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, mientras el agarre del rubio se volvía más y más fuerte, entumiendo la mano de la vendedora de ropa, quien hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Ahora, si ya ha terminado… nos gustaría estar solos.

Y le soltó.

Agatha les observó fijamente, y ahora si tuvo miedo. Los ojos azules de Narcisa le taladraban con desprecio, marcándola inferior a ella, mientras los metálicos de Lucius le observaban con odio intenso, mostrándole que para él, ella no era mas que un despojo humano.

Y Severus… él no la observaba siquiera, ni siquiera parecía interesado en lo que le acababa de ocurrir, o como la acababan de amenazar.

La mujer dio media vuelta y se marchó, para luego observar su mano con una amarga sonrisa.

La línea de su vida repentinamente lucía mas corta… miró hacia atrás y observó al joven rubio, quien aún la observaba.

Supo en ese instante, que ella no podría observar el amanecer del siguiente día.

Una vez se hubo marchado aquella mujer, Narcisa bufó molesta, Lucius extrajo su varita y dio un breve pase en el aire.

- ¡QUE ASCO! ¿CÓMO SE HA ATREVIDO?

- No es más que una desagradable muggle, Cissy.

- ¿Y VAS A DEJAR QUE ESTO SE QUEDE ASÍ??

- Por supuesto que no… tu sabes que no.

Lucius levantó su manga y observó el dorado reloj que adornaba su muñeca.

- Creo que ya ha sido suficiente, Severus, es hora de que llevemos a tu madre al cementerio mágico, para volver mañana por la noche a Hogwarts. ¿De acuerdo?

El chico se encogió de hombros, para satisfacción de Lucius.

Severus comenzaba a ser menos consiente de sus sentimientos, el dolor se esfumaba rápidamente, pues su mente estaba atormentada con otros recuerdos como para hacer caso al echo de que jamás volvería a ver a su madre.

- Llamaré a mis abogados.

Lucius extendió su mano elegantemente, y de la punta de su varita brotó una serpiente plateada, la cual se deslizó veloz por el aire, desapareciendo a través de la puerta.

Los congregados abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y observaron al joven Malfoy con el miedo grabado en sus miradas, Tobías se echó contra la pared, aterrorizado.

En ese instante, entraron un grupo de al menos veinte magos y brujas todos ataviados con elegantes trajes muggles.

La gente entró en pánico. La historia que se había difundido como la más probable sobre el posible origen mafioso que tendrían aquellos extravagantes personajes pareció ser cierta repentinamente, todos sintieron que había llegado el momento de su muerte.

Hombres y mujeres gritaron aterrados protegiendo a sus hijos y personas mayores, huyendo en tropel a la salida, sin embargo, en esta había otros dos personajes ataviados de negro, que aunque no hicieron ni lo mas mínimo por detenerles, si les apuntaron con sus varitas mágicas, las cuales, dada la exaltación de la gente, les hizo creer que se trataba de pistolas, por los que se cubrieron la cabeza y trataron de huir en otra dirección.

Las primeras detonaciones hicieron que la gente gritara y se lanzara al suelo.

- ¡Que hacen! ¡MALDITOS MONSTRUOS, QUE HACEN!

Chilló Tobías lanzándose contra Malfoy, el cual hizo un rápido pase con la varita, haciendo que el padre de su amigo rebotara contra un escudo invisible.

Un hombre completamente ataviado con vestimentas mágicas apareció repentinamente con un estallido y miró a su alrededor con aburrimiento, el cual cambió a diversión cuando observó a Lucius.

- ¿Tenía que hacerlo tan ruidoso, joven Malfoy?

- No es mi culpa que los muggles sean tan fácilmente impresionables, señor Linbay.

El mago sonrió ampliamente y observó a su alrededor, donde los gritos comenzaban a cesar y los muggles caían al suelo como moscas.

Tobías se comenzó a levantar del suelo y sacudió la cabeza.

- Señor Snape, le presento al oficial Linbay, del ministerio de magia, hemos pedido un permiso para una operación modificadora de memoria a un grupo de muggles debido al sepelio de una bruja. Lo que usted está viendo, no es más que una operación completamente legal.

Narcisa rió suavemente, Malfoy sonrió.

- Bueno… casi legal, se supone que debe hacerse mas discretamente, pero…

Una mujer corrió delante del pequeño grupo chillando histérica hasta que fue alcanzada por un rayo blanco, el cual hizo que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Malfoy sonrió, complacido.

- Pero así es más divertido.

- Monstruos.

- Es más monstruo usted que nosotros, señor Snape, nosotros estamos modificando las memorias de las personas invitadas, usted en cambio, asesinó a su esposa.

Tobías se puso blanco como el papel y giró su mirada hacia su hijo, pero Severus no dio el menor signo de vida, pues miraba con desinterés a las personas que toda su vida conociera y que eran sometidas tan salvajemente.

- Ahora, creo que es necesario trasladar a la señora Eileen al cementerio mágico, y como su esposo, estoy seguro de que le complacerá acompañarnos. ¿Señor Linbay?

- Oh por supuesto, por supuesto. Adelante Lucius.

- ¿Deseas que te ayude, Lucius?

- En lo absoluto Cissy, tú quédate con Severus.

Tras decir aquello, el joven Malfoy alzó su varita e hizo un pase en el aire, a lo que el ataúd se cerró lentamente y luego se elevó algunos centímetros.

Severus observaba aquella caja que contenía el cuerpo de su amada madre, la cual se iluminó en un color azul y empezó a temblar violentamente.

Iba a decir algo, pero Narcisa le apretó los hombros.

- No pasa nada, ella está bien.

Cuando el movimiento hubo terminado, Lucius se acercó y colocó una de sus manos sobre el ataúd, lo mismo que Narcisa y Severus. El señor Linbay se acercó igualmente y los abogados terminaron con todos los muggles ahí presentes, los cuales presentaban la mirada perdida.

- Señor Snape, acérquese, por favor.

Pidió Malfoy con una sonrisa irónica y utilizando un tono burlón, a lo que el hombre se acercó titubeante y tocó el féretro de su mujer. Linbay consultó su reloj.

- Uno, dos… tres.

En medio de todo el ruido que provocaba la fuerte succión que el traslador provocaba, los magos ahí presentes sintieron ganas de reír a carcajadas debido a los gritos desesperados de Tobías, el cual estaba totalmente aterrorizado ante la sensación de ser transportado por primera vez.

Y así como todo había comenzado, todo terminó.

El hombre cayó al suelo estrepitosamente y chilló de dolor cuando se golpeó un brazo. Los demás presentes no tuvieron problema alguno, en especial Lucius, quien aún mantenía la varita en alto, haciendo levitar el ataúd.

A su alrededor se escucharon repetidas y tronadoras detonaciones, señal de que los abogados habían acudido al lugar.

Con el ataúd flotando, el pequeño grupo entró al cementerio mágico seguidos muy de cerca por Tobías, quien abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, llegando al borde del desmayo cuando observó los plateados fantasmas que se movían sobre aquél triste entorno opacado por un cielo oscurecido debido a las nubes, los ángeles de piedra que batían sus alas, y las hadas que se posaban sobre las tumbas, entonando tristes canciones, mientras fotografías de los difuntos observaban con sonrisas a los recién llegados, moviéndose y saludando.

Tobías cayó al suelo sujetándose la cabeza. Todo parecía haberse volteado de cabeza en su mundo, nada podía ser real, todo era un tremendo error, tenía que ser la más grande equivocación, una aberración de la naturaleza.

- Vamos, papá.

La voz de su hijo le sacó de su terror, pero al levantar la mirada y observar al muchacho, calló en un horror todavía peor, al encontrarse con esos ojos negros que le taladraban con un odio intenso, una frase que podía leer en su mirada sin necesidad de nada mas que el entendimiento.

Su hijo le sonreía torcidamente, y sus ojos centelleaban de furia, con venganza, con odio, y con muerte.

Tobías se puso de pié lentamente ayudado por la mano de su propio hijo, quien, una vez de pié el hombre, no soltó su mano, sino que por el contrario, le apretó con fuerza.

Padre e hijo se miraron largo rato, y finalmente, Snape le soltó despectivamente, sus antes inocentes facciones se deformaron atrozmente en la máscara de la crueldad, en la cara del terror, en el abismo de la perdición.

- Vamos, padre… no querrás perderte como entierran a mi madre.

Y se alejó caminando, poniéndose en medio de sus dos compañeros, los cuales habían observado detalle a detalle todo lo acontecido con la misma torcida sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta el lugar destinado par Eileen, donde ya les esperaban dos personajes, un hombre muy alto, anciano y de profundos ojos azules, el cual portaba unas gafas de media luna y una larga barba plateada, misma a su cabello que caía sobre su espalda, y a su lado, un personaje bajito y gordo con un bigote de morsa y chaleco a punto de reventar.

- Severus… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Perfectamente, señor director.

Los ojos de Albus se estrecharon, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda ante la absoluta frialdad de las palabras del niño, cuyos ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos.

- Perfectamente…

Dumbledore observó el ataúd flotante unos segundos mientras este descendía a la altura de la tierra, donde tras un giro rápido de varita se mantuvo en el aire, permitiéndole al rubio descansar de su tarea.

El anciano director de Hogwarts y miembro del Wizengamot, alzó ambas manos y comenzó a hablar sobre todo aquello que había sido Eileen en vida, y sus buenas acciones.

Dotado de un gran poder de observación, el director sintió un profundo alivio cuando los ojos negros de Severus parecieron suavizarse al escuchar hablar de su madre.

Habiendo terminado el discurso, Albus abrió la tapa del ataúd y Severus se acercó para observarla una última vez.

Buscó entre sus ropas y extrajo un par de palillos, los cuales le colocó en la mano, se arrancó un mechón de cabello y se lo colocó en la otra, para luego inclinarse y besar sus fríos labios.

- Ai Shitteru… Okaa-san…

Y habiendo echo aquello, la tapa se cerró, y el cuerpo de Eileen Prince fue entregado a la tierra, para no volver a emerger mas.

* * *

Aquella tarde, cuando el grupo regresó a la modesta casa en Spinners Ed, Severus se retiró a su habitación sin mayor ceremonia, y nadie trató de seguirle.

Tobías Snape parecía demasiado espantado de lo que había visto y oído aquél día como para decir cualquier cosa, y al tratar de marcharse a su habitación, fue atajado por Lucius, el cual le lanzó una bolsa de cuero a la mesa.

He hecho que mis abogados cambiaran algunos galeones por dinero muggle. Vaya y cómprese un par de tragos, así nos ahorrará tener que estar aguantando ver a un ser asqueroso como usted.

El hombre observó con furia al extrovertido rubio, y pareció desear romperle la cara, sin embargo, sus ojos vagaron a la bolsa que se había abierto con el impacto y se quedó mudo.

Una sonrisa adornó sus facciones mientras tomaba aquél dinero, marchándose satisfecho.

Narcisa frunció la nariz molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Necesito un baño.

- No creo que a Severus le moleste que uses su regadera.

Los ojos azules de ella chispearon.

- Hablo de uno de verdad, Lucius. En una tina grande, con geles mágicos, pétalos de rosa flotando en el agua, y una banda tocando música clásica en un rincón.

- Exigente.

- Soy una bruja, no una asquerosa muggle.

Lucius sonrió, sentándose en una de las sillas que conjurara el día anterior.

- Te admiro por haber aguantado todo esto.

- Y yo te detesto por haberme echo pasarlo.

- Lo se… pero me estás mintiendo, así que no me importa.

- ¡Lucius! Somos magos, somos… los mejores, seremos mortífagos, somos… nosotros dos somos pertenecientes a la élite mágica… ¿Puedes pensarlo siquiera? Tú, yo, Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Severus seremos la mano de dios.

- La mano del señor oscuro, querrás decir.

- ¡Somos miembros de la élite!

- Y sin embargo, nos la hemos pasado en el estiércol, revolcándonos con la escoria muggle… te comprendo Narcisa, mas de lo que puedes comprender.

El joven Malfoy cruzó una pierna y cerró sus ojos, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

- Tu no sabes… no tienes idea… de lo mucho que deseaba asesinar a todos, y cada uno de esos… desagradables muggles con los que nos encontramos hoy.

- Especialmente a esa… anciana.

- Oh si… ella… me encargaré personalmente de ella mas tarde.

- Personalmente no… no puedes caer tan bajo.

- Te hizo pasar un mal momento, Cissy, para mí eso es suficiente.

Narcisa sonrió, ante lo que para ella, era un romántico gesto.

- Detesto a los muggles.

- Y a los sangre sucia… no los olvides.

La joven, normalmente refinada, hizo una mueca de asco intenso y escupió al suelo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Severus había llegado a su habitación y se paseaba por los rincones, arreglando las pocas cosas que estaban fuera de su lugar.

Observó algunos frascos de pociones y los organizó en su maleta, la cual echó debajo de su cama, donde su padre no pudiera encontrarlos.

Se sentó en el colchón y miró a la lejanía, presa de todos sus amados recuerdos.

_- De acuerdo amor, extiende tu mano, y gira de esta manera, ¿Comprendes?_

_- ¿Así mami?_

_- No amor, así te vas a sacar un ojo con la varita._

_- Pero esto es un lápiz mamá._

_- ….corazón, una varita es mas larga que un lápiz, ¿Verdad?_

_- Lo siento…_

El muchacho aspiró con fuerza y se puso de pié, dirigiéndose a la ventana para observar la solitaria calle.

_- ¡Severus! ¡Has dejado caer tu barrera!_

_- Lo siento madre._

_- ¡Si yo fuera un enemigo, ese solo error tuyo podría haberte costado mucho!_

_- Yo, perdóname madre, no fue mi intención._

_- Ten más cuidado… ¿Que era ese último recuerdo?_

_- Yo, bueno… madre…_

_- No quiero que estés batiéndote a duelo en la escuela, y lo sabes._

_- Lo siento madre._

_- No pareces sentirlo realmente por la forma en que te estabas peleando._

_- Yo…_

_- Severus, por mas que tengas la habilidad, sabes que no debes utilizarla, y menos para que te estés divirtiendo con un compañero. ¿En que año está ese muchacho?_

_- Sexto._

_- ¡Sexto! Y tú apenas acabas de terminar segundo grado, ¿Esque quieres que te mate?_

_- Lucius no podría matarme._

_- No lo fuerces a que lo intente. _

_- ¿Podemos seguir practicando? Por favor madre, no fallaré esta vez._

_- Severus… se que no fallarás, pero recuerda que mi magia es muy… escasa, dejémoslo para mañana, ¿De acuerdo?_

_- Si madre._

Severus sonrió levemente mientras abría un estuche, del cual sacó un viejo lápiz, con el que solía practicar antes de tener varita y durante los veranos, para cuidarse de magia accidental.

Sin embargo, apenas hubo colocado aquél instrumento en la palma de su mano, este comenzó a girar velozmente, dando vueltas una y otra y otra vez, hasta que finalmente se detuvo apuntando en una dirección.

El muchacho observó la pared a la que el lápiz apuntaba, se acercó y palpó el muro un par de veces, frunciendo el ceño cuando sintió que su mano traspasaba la solidez, y sus dedos tocaban un trozo de pergamino.

Extrajo su mano de aquella ilusión y sonrió al encontrarse con un pergamino cuidadosamente sellado con la imagen de los Prince, a quienes su madre abandonara para vivir con su padre.

Rompió el sello y permitió que el largo pergamino cayese al suelo, descubriendo con alegría la amada letra de su madre.

Se sentó en la cama y movió el extenso rollo de al menos dos metros para poder leer a gusto aquél obsequio que su madre le dejara con sus escasos y últimos vestigios de magia.

"_Mi niño lindo…_

_Se que muy pronto, antes de que hayas concluido tu tercer año en Hogwarts, tus preciosos ojos negros leerán esta carta._

_Debo decirte que estoy preparada, e incluso, que intuyo la manera en que va a ser mi muerte, que como tu ya harás deducido, será a manos de tu padre._

_No tengo miedo mi amor, estoy preparada, y no le temo al dolor._

_Me gustaría no dejarte solito, pero se que eres muy fuerte, podrás salir adelante a pesar del dolor, y el tormento que te espera._

_Lo daría todo por que no tuvieras que pasar por esta angustia, pero no puedo hacer nada. Aquél día que te dejé en el anden nueve y tres cuartos, volviendo a casa podría jurarte que pude observar al Grim, y supe que mis horas estaban contadas."_

Severus se permitió sonreír.

Ni ella ni él creían mucho en las predicciones, pero Alexander Prince, padre de Eileen si creía en ellas, y era por esa razón que en su juventud, la madre de Severus había estudiado aquella rama tan inexacta de la ciencia mágica, la cual en muy raras ocasiones les había proporcionado cualquier tipo de respuesta.

Continuó leyendo tan despacio como podía, bebiendo cada palabra y atesorándola en su memoria.

Largo rato mas tarde y habiendo avanzado al menos metro y medio de pergamino, con aquella letra minúscula y apretada que madre e hijo poseían. El muchacho frunció el ceño.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala, Narcisa observaba con profundo desdén los artefactos muggles que había en la casa, escasos y polvorientos, a excepción de los libros, los cuales abundaban en un estante que llegaba hasta el techo.

Sin embargo, los temas de lectura no eran de su agrado, pues hablaban de ciencias e historia muggle. Nada que perteneciera a aquellos desdichados seres tenía nada que ver con ella.

Miró a la lejanía, donde el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un azul oscuro, y se permitió sonreír brevemente pensando en Lucius y ese traje azul que vistiera cuando se habían conocido siendo niños.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron repentinamente al colegio, recordando a ese estúpido muchacho Gryffindor.

Hacía tiempo que venía siguiendo sus pasos. Pequeño, regordete y de cabellos rubios oscuros, con la cara de imbécil.

Su nombre, si ella no se equivocaba, era Petter Pettigrew, sus ojos pequeños y saltones eran diferentes a los de sus demás amigotes. El muchacho no tenía ojos de Gryffindor, mas bien, parecía una especie de traidor.

Y lo era, ella sabía eso, pues hacía un par de meses, una estúpida Gryffindor se había atrevido a burlarse cuando tropezó en el aula de encantamientos, ¿Su venganza? Mantenerse en un pasillo oculta por las sombras esperando a que pasara el pequeño mequetrefe, luego llamarle con su voz seductora y tenderle una bolsa con diez galeones y una botella de veneno.

Al día siguiente, aquella estúpida fue a dar a la enfermería, y de ahí a San Mungo, de donde aún no se recuperaba de la fuerte dosis que había recibido.

Narcisa sonrió, preguntándose si un imbécil como él podría servirles en sus intenciones de servicio al señor tenebroso, si necesitarían guiarle como a Severus, o si ya estaría definitivamente encaminado hacia la maldad.

El sonido de un potente chasquido la hizo girar el rostro, iluminada por una sonrisa cuando observó a Lucius, el cual se cruzó de brazos y apoyó en una pared.

- ¿Me extrañaste?

- ¡Lucius!

Lo siguiente que supo el muchacho, es que la joven de quien se encontraba enamorado se encontraba en sus brazos y besando sus labios, para luego soltarse y sonreírse.

- ¿Lo has hecho? ¿Realmente?

- Shh…

Lucius sonrió casi con ternura y clavó sus ojos metálicos en la rubia, mientras ella le apuntaba con su varita.

_- Legeremens_…

En sus labios apareció una sonrisa llena de gozo y pervertida maldad mientras hacía parte de sus propios recuerdos la sádica y cruel forma en que Lucius había terminado con aquella sucia muggle que se atreviera a incomodarla.

Los labios de Narcisa se abrieron en un antinatural gemido, y Lucius ladeó el rostro para mirarla detenidamente.

Le había costado mucho entrenamiento poder estar en "este mundo" mientras alguien hurgaba en sus recuerdos, pero había valido la pena por observar los gestos de Narcisa mientras contemplaba maravillada las atrocidades de Lucius.

Repentinamente, el rubio sintió un tirón, como si alguien le hubiese jalado el cabello de manera muy brusca, sin embargo, solo era la natural señal de que Narcisa había emergido de su cabeza, sus ojos azules resplandecían, y su sonrisa estaba mas pronunciada que nunca.

- Ha sido… ha sido… tan fenomenal, tan increíble, una obra de arte, y la manera en que… por Salazar Slythering…

El muchacho sonrió satisfecho mientras la observaba rememorar su obra una y otra vez, sin embargo, sus contemplaciones se vieron interrumpidas ante el constante y molesto repiqueteo que provenía de la ventana.

Lucius giró el rostro molesto, para luego enarcar una ceja mientras contemplaba a una lechuza con un sobre en el pico.

* * *

En su habitación, Severus había perdido el escaso color que poseía su piel, y sus ojos negros temblaban sin control alguno.

Tenía… no, no tenía, ERA una equivocación.

¡Claro! Estaba tan, tan perturbado, que simplemente había imaginado palabras que no eran, y pensado cosas irreales, tal vez alguna trampa de su imaginación para hacerlo delirar con tonterías en lugar de con dolor.

¡Si! Eso tenía que ser.

Severus retomó el pergamino que le legara su madre y lo recorrió rápidamente con el dedo, buscando el párrafo donde iniciaba toda aquella absurda tontería.

"_Mi niño, siento tanto tener que revelarte esto ahora, y de esta manera. Pensé en que podría decírtelo en persona, de madre a hijo cuando pudieras comprenderlo, cuando tuvieras quince, o dieciséis años, pero dado que mi vida será arrebatada, creo que esta es la única opción._

_Alguna vez te conté la historia de mis padres, y tú, con esa madurez que has tenido desde chiquito, jamás me volviste a preguntar._

_Siempre te conté que mi padre, Alexander, fue abandonado por mi madre cuando yo era apenas un bebé, y fui criada por él._

_Sin embargo, esa no es la verdadera historia._

_Mi padre, Alexander Prince era un mago excepcional, un hombre noble y bueno que dedicó su vida a los estudios de los brebajes mágicos, pero esto fue hasta que conoció a Augustus Firehouse._

_El nombre de Firehouse te ha de sonar obviamente conocido, pues se trata de un reconocido creador de pociones que ha revolucionado muchas veces el mundo mágico con sus asombrosas creaciones._

_Igualmente, conoces que parte de la reputación de Firehouse habla de sus gustos por los hombres, gusto que fue llenado por mi padre, Alexander Prince, quien compartía aquellos extraños deseos por los mismos de su género._

_Tuvieron una relación un tanto corta, y por sobre todo secreta, puesto que mi padre no era un hombre de buena posición, ni de dinero, por lo que ambos decidieron mantenerlo todo al margen de la vida social de Firehouse._

_Pero aquella relación demostró no ser más que una cruel y vil mentira el día en que mi padre le reveló a Firehouse que él tenía el raro don de dar la vida._

_Te he hablado de ello mi vida, varones que tienen la extraordinaria capacidad de procrear. Mi padre, Alexander, era uno de ellos, y le anunció con gran alegría y regocijo a Firehouse que estaba esperando un hijo, o más bien, una hija, que fui yo._

_Pero como ya te lo he dicho, todo era una cruel mentira. Firehouse montó en cólera y le recriminó por no haberle advertido antes, pues de haberlo echo, no se habría metido con una ramera capaz de dar crías._

_Aquél lenguaje y las acciones de Augustus fueron mas de lo que mi padre pudo soportar, encontrándose de pronto abandonado por su pareja._

_Mis abuelos, Amelia y Derek Prince habían renegado de él cuando les reveló sus tendencias sexuales, por lo que no encontró ayuda en ellos, y como bien te lo he contado, la comunidad mágica suele ser muy cerrada hacia los magos especiales, como mi padre._

_Ya se lo que se está formulando en tu cabecita Severus, si el don de dar la vida fue pasado a ti por mi padre…_

_La respuesta a esto corazón, es si._

_Debes recordar que, en tus vacaciones de primer año, cuando tenías doce, te pedí que escupieras en una botella por que estaba haciendo un experimento con algunas pociones, y tu saliva volvió dorada la poción que yo manejaba._

_Aquél brebaje, no tenía otro propósito sino el de descubrir si tu tenías el don, el cual despierta aproximadamente a los doce años, y en aquél instante me quedó comprobado que era así._

_No debes preocuparte mi amor, puesto que he visto que tus gustos se centran a mujeres, pero si decides usar un día el don que te ha sido entregado, se cuidadoso y no te entregues a nadie mas que a aquella persona que realmente ames, y con quien quieras pasar el resto de tu vida._

_También es por ello que siempre he tenido cuidado en hablarte lo menos posible de sexo, entre menos te interese, menos correría el riesgo de cualquier accidente._

_Quiero decirte Severus, que…"_

El muchacho levantó la mirada, su corazón latía tan rápido que podía sentir como le retumbaba la cabeza.

Sus dedos comenzaron a temblar descontroladamente, y en un afán por tranquilizarse se puso de pié de golpe, comenzando a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación.

- No es posible, no es posible, no es posible, no es posible, no es posible…

La continua repetición de aquellas palabras no parecía ayudar en lo absoluto, primero estaba el echo de que él era descendiente de uno de los mejores hombres de la historia de las pociones y sus múltiples usos.

¡Demonios! Pero si él llevaba el libro de "Pociones Curso tres, por Augustus Firehouse"

Y luego… ¿Luego que? Ah si, eso sobre el don, era, ¡Era estúpido! ¡El no era portador del don de dar la vida! ¡No era posible, no era posible! Todo era una grandísima estupidez.

Se colocó de espaldas a la cama y se tiró en ella boca arriba, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndolos con una de sus manos. Pero un segundo más tarde, el muchacho se levantó como si se hubiera acostado sobre brasas ardientes y observó con la mirada desorbitada su propio raído y viejo colchón.

Su imaginación recreó con una exactitud espeluznante la imagen de si mismo y Lucius en esa misma maldita cama haciendo cosas que un condenado niño de catorce años no tenía por que estar haciendo.

- Ay Merlín…

Casi por instinto, o por que había visto que las mujeres lo hacían, sus ojos fueron bajando poco a poco hacia la planicie que era su abdomen, colocando luego su mano sobre él.

- ¡PERO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO!!

Chilló de pronto llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y estrujando sus negros cabellos.

Pero todas sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por alguien que tocaba a la puerta.

- ¿Que?

Murmuró el chico con el rostro hundido en sus manos.

- Soy yo, Lucius.

Genial, al último idiota que quería ver en ese preciso instante.

- Lárgate.

- Ohh… ¿Así que volvemos a ponernos sensibles? Sev, creí que ya habíamos superado eso de "lárgate", "vete" y "déjame solo"

- Lucius, hazme un favor. ¿Quieres? Lar-ga-te.

- No me hagas entrar Sev, sabes lo que va a pasar si entro.

- ¡Oh, que va a ocurrir! ¿Me vas a dar un par de azotes?

- No, pero tú y yo vamos a terminar desnudos y sudorosos dando vueltas en tu cama.

Debido a la palidez de su rostro, el sonrojo intenso y repentino hizo que la cara del muchacho se pusiera mas roja que un tomate, y dos segundos mas tarde abría la puerta, pues no estaba ni en lo mas mínimo interesado por repetir la experiencia.

- ¿Ya ves? No fue tan difícil, pero lo de desnudarnos y…

- ¡Cállate imbécil y lee esto!

Le interrumpió Severus entregándole el pergamino y señalándole el párrafo inicial a su macabro descubrimiento, Lucius rodó los ojos, entró a la habitación y lo tomó con una mano, mientras con la otra le ofrecía un sobre al muchacho.

- Toma, te llegó esto. Es de Gringotts, supongo que tras el fallecimiento de tu madre, si tenía algo en el banco ya ha pasado a tu nombre y te citan para que vayas a confirmar tu llave, o validar tu varita, o yo que se.

- Lucius, ¡Lee, por el amor de Merlín!

- Agg… a ver.

Los ojos metalizados de Lucius recorrieron con gran lentitud el pergamino, pero conforme avanzaba, la manera en que sus ojos se movían a través de las líneas se modificó drásticamente a una increíblemente veloz mientras sujetaba el rollo con ambas manos, al tiempo que su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar y su piel perdía color.

Un minuto más tarde, Narcisa acudió alarmada.

- ¡Que se oyó! Severus, ¿Qué pasó?

El muchacho, que salía de su cuarto evitando algo que aparentemente estorbaba en el piso, se pasó una mano por el cabello.

- Nada, fue Lucius.

- ¿Qué le pasó?

Severus sonrió a medias y señaló al piso.

- Se desmayó.

TBC

* * *

Hola!!

Mil gracias a todos por apoyarme en todo esto de mi cirugía, les mando un beso!

**Ai Shitteru Okaa-san Te amo, mamá.**

Ahora bien, la personalidad de Severus, Narcisa y Lucius, yo se que no se parece mucho a la que en realidad poseen, pero tomemos en cuanta que aún son niños, aún no viven experiencias como mortífagos, y conforme pase la historia, van a transformarse en lo que todos conocemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Mil gracias y un beso a todos!

Lady Grayson


	4. Nido de Viboras

Cap. 04

Nido de víboras

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Narcisa bufó molesta cuando su cuarto "_Enervate_" fue totalmente inútil para sacar a Lucius de la inconciencia, Severus le pateó las costillas al rubio.

- Déjalo así, total.

- ¡Severus!

- En serio, más sirve así que consiente este tarado.

La chica frunció el ceño preguntándose por que diablos un niño que acababa de quedar huérfano y se supone que estaba sumido en un profundo dolor se expresaba en semejante forma.

- Pero esque…

- Ya mira, he vivido entre muggles toda mi vida y puedo hacer algo que la magia no podría hacer por este imbécil. Fíjate.

El muchacho se marchó ante los escrutadores ojos azules de la rubia, para volver poco después con una gran tina rebosante de agua, la cual le echó encima a Lucius.

- ¡GAH!! Pe-pero que… ah, ah…

Lucius empezó a toser y a sacarse el agua de los ojos, para luego mirar a Severus y el objeto del delito que sostenía en sus manos.

- ¡PERO QUE QUIERES AHOGARME CRIAJO DEL DEMONIO!

Severus se encogió de hombros y se marchó a dejar la cubeta en su lugar, mientras el delegado se ponía de pié y comenzaba a escurrirse el cabello y la ropa.

- ¿Se puede saber que le pasa a este tonto?

Narcisa sonrió tratando de contener la risa de ver a Lucius empapado y sacándose agua de los oídos.

- ¿Qué te pasó? Te di cuatro enervates y tu nada que despertabas.

- ¿Cuatro? ¿A mi? Yo…

Y de repente se acordó de que se había desmayado, y el por que se había desmayado. Sus ojos metálicos se abrieron de sobre manera y buscó a Severus con la mirada mientras este regresaba por el pasillo.

- ¡Tu!

- Hola Lucius.

- ¡Tiene que ser una mentira!

- Si, claro Lucius, es que yo soy un aficionado de las bromas.

Dos segundos más tarde enfrentaba al chico de catorce años nariz con nariz.

- ¡Es tu culpa!

- ¡¿MÍA?!

Severus le empujó el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos.

- ¡Quien se metió en mi cuarto!

- ¡Quien me abrazó!

- ¡Quien me quitó la varita!

- ¡Luego te la entregué!

- ¡Quien me forzó!

- ¡Luego tú aceptaste!

- ¡Quien es el imbécil calenturiento!

- ¡Quien es el crío que se deja llevar por el sexo!

- ¡Quien es…

- ¡BASTA!!

Gritó Narcisa con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones metiéndose en medio y empujando a cada uno a un lado.

- ¡ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE DIABLOS LES OCURRE!!

Ambos parpadearon confundidos, se miraron y señalaron acusadoramente, gritando al mismo tiempo.

- ¡LA CULPA ES DE ÉL!

- ¡No me importa de quien rayos sea la culpa!! ¡Tú, que diantres ocurre! ¡Y tú, por que diablos te desmayaste!

Lucius rechinó los dientes mientras Severus se cruzaba de brazos. Narcisa apoyó su frente en una mano mientras apoyaba el codo en la otra.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, a ver, vámonos por las piedritas. Tu, Severus, ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Y por que le preguntas a Severus y no a mi!

- ¡Por que Severus es un niño de catorce años, y es normal que se comporte como un niño! ¡Y tú eres un ADULTO comportándote como un niño! ¡A quien crees que debo preguntarle?

El rubio boqueó un par de veces tratando de darle alguna respuesta contundente a la chica Black, pero dado que no encontró ninguna hizo una señal de desinterés y se giró al otro lado.

- ¡Por Merlín! A ver Severus, que ocurrió.

Severus hizo un mohín de frustración y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

- Mi madre me legó una carta.

- ¿Y por eso se están peleando?

- No es por la carta en si, Narcisa, mi madre me reveló algo que… yo no conocía.

Dicho aquello, el joven Snape desvió la mirada.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué te rebeló?

- ¡LE REBELÓ AL MUY ESTÚPIDO QUE POSEE EL DON DE DAR VIDA!

- ¡Lucius!

- ¡Es la verdad, niño!

Gruñó el rubio enseñando los colmillos, Severus le miró con odio mientras Narcisa parpadeaba confundida.

- T-Tu… Severus, tu…

La chica se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, señalando primero a uno y luego al otro.

- Eso quiere decir que… Severus podría estar… ¿Embarazado de… Lucius?

Fue la primera vez que aquella aterradora realidad fue dicha en voz alta, y ambos chicos se miraron con ojos de pánico, para luego girarse cada quien para su lado y cruzarse de brazos.

- ¡De ninguna manera tendré un hijo de ese idiota!

- ¡Y tu crees que me encanta la idea, niño!

- ¡Ah! Ahora si soy un niño, pero hace rato andabas diciendo que íbamos a estar desnudos y sudorosos, ¿Verdad?

- Eres un…

Ambos continuaron echándose insultos a diestra y siniestra, observados muy atentamente por Narcisa, la cual sintió que el suelo desapareció y se fue de espaldas, estrellándose en el piso.

Severus parpadeó, lo mismo que Lucius mientras ambos contemplaban en silencio a la chica inconsciente.

- Felicidades idiota, la mataste.

- ¿Yo?? ¡Que te hace pensar que fui yo!

- ¿Quién fue el imbécil que gritó…?

El chico agitó las manos a la altura de sus hombros mientras hacía un sarcástico falsete.

- "¡El muy estúpido tiene el don de dar la vida!!" ¡A ver, quien fue! Traeré una cubeta.

- ¡Ah no, tú no te vas de aquí!

Ambos continuaron discutiendo olvidándose de la presencia de la rubia, al menos hasta que Lucius, caminando de un lado al otro casi se mata cuando tropezó con el cuerpo atravesado en el pasillo, así que la señaló con la varita evocando un _Evervate _ella abrió los ojos y los contempló desde el suelo, mientras ellos seguían gritándose.

La chica estaba sorprendida, más que sorprendida en realidad.

Una, por que estaba en el suelo, y otra, la más importante, por que había algo nuevo que no había notado antes.

Lucius y Severus parecían tomar el hecho de haber intimado como parte de un juego mal llevado y peligroso, como si hubieran experimentado con ingredientes prohibidos y les hubieran explotado en la cara, para después ser atrapados por algún maestro.

Se permitió sonreír mientras se apoyaba en sus codos para disfrutar de la escena, por que, tal y como lo había dicho Lucius, no había indicios de que esos dos pudieran enamorarse, sino que al contrario, parecía que debajo de aquella gruesa capa de problemas que habían tenido los últimos días, la amistad de ambos continuaba tan intacta como siempre, y muestra de ello era la manera en que se estaban peleando como un par de chiquillos, ya solo faltaba que se agarraran a golpes.

La rubia alcanzó a encoger las piernas y brincar hacia atrás cuando efectivamente… se agarraron a golpes.

Diez minutos mas tarde, Lucius estaba sentado en el suelo encima de su propia capa de viaje soportando que Narcisa le echara esa endemoniada cosa muggle, por que el dulce niñito se había negado a darles algo de su existencia de pociones, y ahora, el rubio tenía que hacer esos graciosos gestos cuando las torundas empapadas en alcohol tocaban su piel.

- ¡Ahhh, con más cuidado Narcisa!

- No seas llorón.

- ¿Llorón? ¿Llorón?? ¡Esa cosa arde como el demonio!

- Nunca has visto al demonio, Lucius.

- Pues no, pero parece que si conozco a su hijo. Condenado mocoso.

- Y eso que está chiquito.

- ¿Chiquito?? ¡CHIQUITO?? ¡A esa bestia le llamas chiquito!! ¡Ah, que me duele Narcisa!

- Por Merlín Lucius no sabía que te quejaras tanto.

- ¡Me mordió! ¡Ese niño me mordió el brazo!

- ¿Y que esperabas que hicieras si lo inmovilizaste en el suelo? ¿Qué dejara de pelear?

- Se me puede infectar.

- Severus dijo que no ocurriría.

- ¿Y desde cuando confías en él??

- Desde que te puso el ojo morado.

Respondió ella observando el tono violáceo que se volvía cada vez mas intenso el cual rodeaba el ojo de Lucius, quien gruñó audiblemente mientras la chica terminaba de curar la mordida en su brazo, la cual parecía que finalmente dejaría de sangrar.

En ese instante apareció Severus, tan fresco como una lechuga y peinándose con los dedos, si acaso hacía gestos con la boca debido a lo amargo de la poción para el dolor que se había tomado.

- Condenado niño, mas te vale que no tengas rabia.

- No soy perro.

- Pues con el cuchitril en el que vives, no me extrañaría, por que mira que si me enfermo por tu culpa, voy a hacer que…

Severus rodó los ojos, miró al techo con expresión aburrida moviendo la mano para imitar la palabrería de Lucius, mientras Narcisa suspiraba derrotada, cuando creyó que ya era suficiente observó a los muchachos.

- ¿Y cuando vamos a saber si Severus está embarazado o no?

Ambos chicos palidecieron. Severus fue el primero en hablar.

- Existen pruebas caseras muggles, eso decía mi madre. Pero no tengo idea de cuanto cuesten, y yo no traigo dinero. No se como hacer una poción para saber eso, nunca me lo enseñó mi madre, y dudo que lo enseñen en la escuela. Creo que en los hospitales se puede con una prueba de sangre, pero dudo que a un día o dos de concepción pueda saberse. ¿Lucius?

- A mi no me preguntes. Yo nunca me había metido en estos líos, siempre utilizo hechizos y pociones anti conceptivas, ¡Pero claro! No usé uno contigo por que creí que no se necesitaba ¡Y mira con lo que me sales!

Severus rodó los ojos fastidiado.

- ¿Narcisa?

La chica frunció los labios y adoptó una posición pensativa.

- Una amiga dijo que había ido con la enfermera, y que ella le había echo la prueba, que salió negativa. Pero no se como se haga.

- ¿Entonces tenemos que ir con la enfermera?

- O a la biblioteca.

- ¿Y donde se supone que busquemos Cissy?? Nunca he visto un apartado de salud humana.

- O estupideces de delegados.

- ¡A quien le llamaste estúpido!

- Pues a Narcisa no, por que habría sido estúpida, y de mi menos, por que no soy delegado. Saca tus cuentas.

- Condenado niño de…

La chica suspiró, y aunque le comenzaba a gustar verlos pelearse, muy dentro de ella se sintió realmente mal.

Si Severus estaba embarazado, la familia Malfoy exigiría el matrimonio entre esos dos, y sus ilusiones sobre el rubio se volverían humo.

- Podríamos utilizar a _Hidden_.

- ¿Y para que?

- Para ocultar tú embarazo, idiota.

- Aún no sabemos si …

El muchacho se revolvió incómodo.

- Si estoy… _eso_…

- Pero nos daría tiempo para pensar.

- Tiempo, pero eso no lo detendría.

- ¿Entonces que hacemos, genio?

Severus se cruzó de brazos, recargándose en la pared.

- Supongo que volver a Hogwarts, buscar ese libro sobre Salud Humana y… cruzar los dedos.

- ¿Para que? ¿Para que sea positivo y puedas casarte conmigo para heredar una fortuna?

El chico bufó molesto, y Narcisa sonrió.

Cuando Lucius se ponía nervioso se volvía algo idiota. Ese curioso gesto en él era una de las razones por las que le amaba.

Severus por su parte simplemente se volvió a meter en su cuarto, tomando la carta de su madre del suelo y guardándola entre su ropa.

Sonrió brevemente mientras se sobaba la mandíbula, finalmente cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- Ay madre… en que líos metes a tu pobre hijo…

* * *

La partida fue bastante tensa, especialmente cuando su padre observó perspicazmente el ojo morado de Lucius, pero nadie dijo nada.

Los ojos almendrados del padre se posaron en los negros de su muchacho, quien le observó con todo el desprecio que poseía.

- Hi-Hijo…

Severus observó al hombre que le diera la vida con el orgullo del que la casa de Slythering siempre había echo gala.

Tobías se acercó y tomó de los hombros a su primogénito, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa en sus tensos labios, lo que hizo que su rostro luciera temeroso.

- Te veré en un par de meses… y tus amigos, yo… estaré gustoso de recibirlos en mi casa, si así lo desean. Aunque la hospitalidad que les puedo ofrecer no es mucha.

Narcisa enarcó una de sus finas cejas, mientras Lucius sonreía brevemente, preguntándose si el padre estaba consiente de que acababa de lanzar a su hijo a la boca del lobo, ayudando sin saberlo al propósito de los dos magos mayores.

- Sentimos tener que declinar su oferta, señor Snape, sin embargo, el siguiente año yo voy a iniciar mi entrenamiento administrativo para encargarme de los negocios de mi padre, y Narcisa iniciará su séptimo curso. Me temo que nunca volveremos a pisar su casa.

- Salvo algún evento en especial, por supuesto.

Susurró ella con voz falsamente melosa mientras sus ojos destellaban como el hielo.

Tobías no tardó prácticamente nada en comprender que con aquél "evento especial", se referían a su funeral después de que fuera asesinado por su propio hijo.

Sin embargo, el hombre alcanzó a notar el escalofrío que sacudió a Severus, y se permitió sonreír, esta vez con tranquilidad.

En verano, Severus volvería a su hogar completamente indefenso y debiéndole mucho a su padre por lo que este había vivido los últimos días, y esta vez, sus desagradables amiguitos no iban a estar aquí para defenderle… como tampoco su madre.

- Cuídate hijo.

Dijo él rodeando con sus brazos la espalda del joven Slythering, para luego clavarle sus dedos en la espalda, Severus se tensó ante la punzada de dolor cuando su padre susurró en su oído.

- Nos veremos en el verano.

Su hijo no le amedrentaba, no más, después de todo no era más que un niño.

Y aquella certeza hizo estremecer a Severus, quien muy dentro de él había albergado la esperanza de que su padre le temiera, de que temblara sabiendo que su vida iba a ser tomada por su propio hijo, pero no parecía ser así, al contrario, Tobías le miraba con desprecio, como si fuera inferior.

Lucius estaba satisfecho con aquellos eventos, sacó un dorado galeón de su bolsillo y consultó a su reloj.

- Bien, vámonos.

Un segundo más tarde, el conocido sentimiento de succión se hizo presente, una nube de colores los envolvía mientras viajaban a una velocidad impresionante, y así como todo inició, terminó.

El pequeño grupo se tambaleó buscando mantener el equilibrio y no caer al suelo. Miraron a su alrededor y observaron con agrado que se encontraban de vuelta en Hogwarts, aunque no les agradó tanto saberse en la oficina del director.

- Bienvenidos muchachos.

- Buenos días, director.

- Han vuelto antes de lo planeado.

Narcisa hizo un rostro de absoluta ternura mientras abrazaba por detrás a Severus, el cual se cohibió un poco ante la muestra de cariño, especialmente cuando ella le acarició el cabello, provocando que cerrara los ojos.

- Es solo que Severus no se sentía del todo cómodo en su casa, profesor. Dijo que necesitaba estar lejos de tantos recuerdos que le lastimaban. Aquí él aprenderá a superarlo, ¿Verdad Sevie?

El joven artista en pociones no respondió, más bien observó a la rubia y de manera casi inconsciente se giró para abrazarla. Ella le estrechó con fuerza.

- Angelito…

- Bien, creo que es hora de marcharnos. Es necesario que los tres nos pongamos al corriente con nuestros estudios.

- Adelante, muchachos, adelante.

Los tres Slytherings se marcharon, y el director les observó en un profundo silencio. Dio la vuelta a su mesa para sentarse en su amplio y cómodo sillón, donde cerró sus ojos angustiado, preguntándose que era lo que estaban haciéndole Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black a ese pobre niño, quien lucía totalmente distinto al infante desconsolado que había partido del colegio hacía solo un par de días.

* * *

Una semana mas tarde, acceder a Severus se había vuelto prácticamente imposible, debido a que este se había sumergido en sus estudios. La muerte de su madre le había proporcionado dos semanas sin acudir a clases, pero eso no significaba que estuviera a salvo de sus tareas, las cuales le llevaba todos los días un elfo doméstico, y él buscaba apaciguar su alocada mente mediante repasar una vez y otra sus libros.

Sin embargo, el tema de su posible embarazo regresaba a su mente una y otra vez, haciéndolo desconcentrarse.

Necesitaba descubrir si estaba en problemas lo antes posible.

- ¿Sev? ¡Eh Sev! Queremos hablar contigo.

El muchacho rodó los ojos fastidiado y observó con pesar sus redacciones de encantamientos, pero al final suspiró fastidiado y cerró el libro con desdén. Después de todo, ni siquiera sabía de qué rayos trataba la lección, a pesar de haberla leído por lo menos tres veces.

- ¿Qué?

- Ven hombre, te voy a presentar a algunos amigos.

Severus se tensó involuntariamente, recordando lo que Lucius le dijera la noche que murió su madre. "_La próxima vez, te llevaré conmigo_"

- Yo tengo que estudiar.

Respondió el chico dándose la vuelta para volver a esconderse en su habitación, pero el rubio ya le había alcanzado y le rodeaba con un brazo.

- No seas tímido, necesitas despejar esa gran cabezota o te vas a volver loco.

Severus suspiró y se dejó llevar por su compañero de casa, el cual le guió hasta un grupo reunido en los cómodos sillones de la sala común.

Viendo a aquellas personas, Severus se sintió mas tranquilo, puesto que había algunos de su propio curso a los que ni siquiera les hablaba, pero era bien sabido que a las "fiestas" solo podían asistir los dos cursos superiores.

- A algunos debes conocerlos de nombre, pero creo que no les hablas.

- Muy anti social de tu parte, Sevie.

Dijo Narcisa con su usual dulzura mientras palmeaba el asiento a su lado para que el muchacho se sentara, cosa que hizo tras algunos segundos de vacilación.

- Bien, veamos… ellos son Evan Rosier y Danna Wilkes.

Rosier sonrió brevemente, era un muchacho de cuarto año con la piel bronceada, largos mechones castaños le caían descuidadamente sobre el rostro. Tenía los ojos levemente rasgados y de un color amarillento, lo mismo que sus dientes. Danna por su parte solo ladeó el rostro, provocando que sus elaborados rizos rubios se bambolearan alrededor de su cabeza. Miró con el rabillo del ojo a Severus, evaluándolo, para luego chasquear la lengua con desaprobación.

- A ella debes conocerla, su nombre es Bellatrix Black, la hermana de Narcisa. Y su novio, Rodolphus Lastrange.

Ambos jóvenes emitieron breves sonrisas despectivas. Severus fijó su atención especialmente en Bellatrix mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Aquella chica no le agradaba.

Ella por su parte, observó atentamente a Severus recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, centrándose en sus ojos negros aún inocentes, lo que le provocó una sonrisa burlona. Pero como ninguno despegaba la mirada del otro, Bellatrix paseó su lengua por encima de sus dientes superiores al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Los colores se le subieron a las mejillas al pobre jovencito, quien bajó la mirada hasta el suelo, y ella se regodeó victoriosa.

- Este de acá es Richard Avery, de tu curso.

Severus enarcó una ceja mientras observaba a Avery, este sonrió brevemente mientras agitaba su mano en el aire. El joven Snape rodó los ojos, calificándolo inmediatamente como un idiota.

- Umm, ¿Quién mas? Ah, de mi curso, este es Augustus Rookwood.

El chico, bastante más alto y robusto que Malfoy, cruzó una pierna lo mismo que los brazos, observando a Severus con un aire de superioridad que no le gustó nada. Lucius en cambio, sonrió mientras le palmeaba el hombro a su compañero.

- Rookwood es hijo de un inefable. Y seguirá los pasos de su padre, lo cual nos será muy útil en el futuro.

El muchacho se rió por lo bajo, sin molestarle en lo absoluto que Lucius hiciera alusión a como en un futuro, su posición en el ministerio le haría un espía perfecto para el señor oscuro, puesto que su padre estaba negado a tan magnífica idea, pero la tarea le parecía fascinante a él.

Pero Severus se mordió la lengua, tratando de no decir, ni pensar nada, pues el nombre de ese muchacho acababa de recordarle a Augustus Firehouse, su abuelo, quien dejara embarazado a Alexander Prince, quien le pasara el don de dar la vida a Severus, lo que conllevaba a que él y Malfoy podrían…

Sacudió la cabeza molesto. No debía pensar en aquello, no en ese momento, al menos.

- Por acá está Antonin Dolohov, Narcisa se lleva muy bien con él.

La chica rió suavemente, lo mismo que Dolohov, el cual le sonrió coquetamente a la rubia, ella le guiñó un ojo.

- Y… y quien, ¿Quién me falta?

- El pobre niño al que golpeaste por que te pisó el bajo de la túnica, idiota.

- Ah si, tu Mulciber.

El aludido cruzó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras apoyaba ambos pies en la mesa central. Snape le miró extrañado, ya que muy poca atención le ponía a ese chico, aunque estuviera en su mismo curso.

- Gregory Mulciber. El muy bastardo es excelente con la maldición imperius.

Todos se empezaron a reír como idiotas, y Severus frunció el ceño, preguntándose por que. Lucius le palmeó el hombro.

- No te apures, chiste local. Bien todos, este de aquí es Severus Snape. Es excelente en pociones, un cerebrito para todas las materias y es excelente para lo duelos mágicos, conoce mas maldiciones de las que yo conozco actualmente y no tiene amigos.

- Eso último no había por que decirlo.

Susurró Snape enfurruñado y hundiéndose en su silla. Danna y Bellatrix se miraron y entrelazaron sus manos haciendo un sarcástico.

- Awww, que ternura.

Malfoy le restó importancia.

- Creo que no habrá problema en unirlo al grupo, ¿Cierto?

Los unos se miraron a los otros, y finalmente comenzaron a hacer señales de aprobación, a las cuales Severus no supo si estar agradecido o no.

- Bueno Severus, pues bienvenido a la familia.

Todos le sonrieron, y el muchacho les miró con cierto temor.

¿Familia? ¿Lucius había dicho familia? No podía ser, para ser una familia debían conocerse, debían apoyarse los unos a los otros, debían estar dispuestos a dar la vida el señal de su alianza, y todo eso sonaba demasiado Gryffindor para su gusto.

- Solo hay una cosa que debes saber, Severus.

Lucius se sentó en una silla bastante labrada, lo cual le identificaba como el líder absoluto de aquél grupo.

- Estamos aquí para ti, y tú estás para nosotros. ¿Deseas quebrantar las reglas y no sabes como hacerlo? Cuenta con nosotros. ¿Quieres vengarte de alguien y no sabes la mejor manera de lograrlo? Aquí estamos para ti. ¿Necesitas que alguien te guarde un secreto? Nosotros lo guardaremos. ¿Tienes un problema, necesitas que te ayudemos pero no quieres decirnos que es? Nosotros no preguntaremos lo que tu no quieres que sepamos, pero puedes estar seguro de que te ayudaremos.

Severus se enderezó en su asiento, preguntándose cual era el precio de todo aquello.

- Pero si algo falla… estás solo. Si te atrapan, jamás, jamás pronunciarás nuestro nombre, y nosotros no pronunciaremos el tuyo.

El joven miró a su alrededor, y de repente sintió un profundo vacío. Era cierto, los Slytherings eran valientes, pero no tontos, y preferían salvar el pellejo antes que cualquier otra cosa ante el peligro.

Eso era lo que los distinguía de los Gryffindors, que estúpidamente luchaban hasta el final por salvar a sus compañeros.

- Con estos términos, ¿Estás con nosotros?

Snape les miró uno a uno, y nadie interrumpió su silencio.

Nunca había tenido una familia… solo a su madre, ¿Había sido ella su familia?

Sus abuelos, ella había abandonado a su abuelo, Alexander por irse con Tobías Snape, abandonando todos sus sueños. Si ella había sido su familia, y había abandonado a su propio padre, entonces, ¿Qué tipo de familia eran?

Su padre golpeaba a su madre, y le hizo tanto daño que la había matado. El padre, el supuesto hombre de la casa había echo caer la tragedia sobre ellos una y otra vez durante todas sus vidas.

Nunca nadie le había apoyado, solo su madre, y ella… ella estaba muerta.

No le quedaba nadie, no tenía familia alguna. Estaba más que claro que su padre no era su familia, y si lo era, dejaría de serlo en pocos años, cuando él lo asesinara con sus propias manos. Snape levantó el rostro, que inconscientemente dejara caer.

El iba a asesinar a su propio padre… y cuando lo hiciera, se quedaría completamente solo.

Miró de nuevo a los presentes, y contempló con cierta felicidad que nadie ahí parecía impaciente por su silencio, aceptaban que pensara, que razonara todas las opciones, por que ellos no eran un grupo de amigos, realmente eran una familia, y le estaban dando un lugar en aquella comunidad.

Se abandonaban en las malas, pero siempre estarían unidos en las buenas. El nunca había tenido eso, y su madre… su madre ya no contaba, por que ella estaba muerta, es decir, ya no tenía nada que ver con su vida.

Su madre le había ocultado un gran secreto en su vida, su madre había pensado que él no era lo suficientemente maduro para cargar con el peso del conocimiento de su propia condición.

Le había mentido en cuanto a sus abuelos, su madre se había ocupado de educarlo para que él hiciera realidad los sueños que ella no había sido capaz de alcanzar. Lo había utilizado.

Cuantas veces él le había dicho que dejara a su padre, que juntos podrían lograr una nueva vida, pero ella se había aferrado a ese hombre, se había aferrado al que sería su propio verdugo.

Y aquí, aquí el nunca fallaría, por que si fallaba estaría solo. Sin embargo, nunca tendría por que sentirse mal, por que así como sería abandonado, así él abandonaría, y nadie jamás le reprocharía por sus acciones.

Cada uno era libre como entidad, y cada uno era miembro de aquella familia… El nunca había tenido una familia.

Lucius sonrió cuando observó como Snape apretaba los puños y su rostro se crispaba con furia y dolor contenidos.

Finalmente el muchacho se relajó, permitiéndose sonreír, y finalmente, aceptó brevemente con la cabeza. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a vitorear, los más cercanos le palmearon la espalda y del otro lado, Avery le lanzó una pelota de papel mientras gritaba como loco.

Estaba siendo aceptado. No se había sentido así desde aquél día en que fuera sorteado a la casa de Slythering.

- Bueno, bueno, ya, cállense.

Pidió Malfoy poniéndose de pié y agitando las manos, nadie le hizo caso.

- ¡Eh, silencio! ¡Ocupo pedir algo!

Todos lo ignoraron.

- Bien de acuerdo, el que me oiga que me responda. ¿Alguien sabe donde conseguir una prueba de embarazo?

Y todos se callaron.

- ¿Una que?

Preguntó Rodolphus, que fue el primero en reaccionar, Lucius se cruzó de brazos.

- Prueba – de – embarazo.

Severus sintió que los colores se le subieron al rostro con una rapidez bastante violenta, inclusive se tapó las orejas, temeroso de que empezaran a escupir vapor.

- Yo tengo una receta para hacer una poción de prueba.

Dijo Danna Wilkes levantando la mano, Lucius la miró.

- ¿Me la traes?

Ella se metió la mano en un bolsillo de la túnica y extrajo un trozo de pergamino.

- Aquí la traigo.

Se hizo un largo y profundo silencio, has que al final todos se echaron a reír con ganas.

- ¡Por Merlín Wilkes, por que traes eso en el bolsillo!

- Esque me la pidieron y hace rato me la devolvieron.

Respondió con simplicidad la chica de cuarto año encogiéndose de hombros, Bellatrix pegó un ligero brinco y sus mejillas pálidas se pusieron rosas, todos la miraron y se volvieron a reír.

Rodolphus abrazó a su novia y besó su frente.

- Lástima que salió negativa.

Ella se sonrió y abrazó a su pareja, mientras Severus les miraba, sus oídos atentos a las risas, a la manera en que las cosas, por mas escabrosas o fuera de lo común que fueran, todos lo tomaban con naturalidad, como un aspecto mas de la vida.

Miró a Malfoy mientras tomaba la receta en sus manos y sus ojos metálicos le observaron. Ahora podrían salir de dudas, y por primera vez, Severus se permitió reír.

Mas tarde, el muchacho caminaba rumbo a la sala de los menesteres, donde podría encontrar todo lo que necesitaba para realizar la poción, Lucius y Narcisa lo alcanzarían mas tarde, pues de último momento se habían entretenido con unos compañeros.

Miró la receta en sus manos atentamente y la alisó un par de veces, preguntándose que demonios iba a hacer si salía positiva. Demasiado metido en su mundo como iba, no se dio cuenta de un pié que parecía aparecer de la nada, y al instante siguiente se fue de bruces, chocando con el piso.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!

Tres personas aparecieron repentinamente riéndose como locas, mientras que la cuarta le miraba con cierta diversión, tratando de aparentarse serio.

- ¡Ustedes!

- Ah, Snivellius, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

- ¿Dónde andabas? ¿Alguien te confundió con un insecto y te guardaron en un frasco?

Sirius pegó una carcajada al comentario de James, Remus a su lado movió la cabeza negativamente mientras Petter les miraba con ávido interés.

- ¿Por qué diablos no se pierden?

- ¡Oh, Snivellius, es solo que te extrañamos tanto!

- Si, claro.

Susurró él apretando la mano, y aquello le hizo reparar en que no tenía el papel que antes sostuviera, giró en todas direcciones y lo encontró en el piso, por lo que se apresuró a recogerlo, sin embargo, James lanzó su pié, alcanzando no solo el pedazo de pergamino, sino también la mano de Severus, quien chilló de dolor.

- ¿Pero que andas haciendo, eh, Snape?

- Nada de tu incumbencia.

Gruñó el muchacho jalando su mano, pero James le apretó con más fuerza.

- ¿Sabes Snape? Nos llegaron rumores de por que no te habíamos visto, algunos bastante fumados, ¿Cierto Canuto?

Sirius aceptó rápidamente con la cabeza y se agachó para colocarse a un costado de Severus y abrazarle.

- Dime Snape, ¿De veras se murió tu mamá? ¿Es cierto eso de que tú afirmas que fue tu padre quien la asesinó?

Snape se congeló y miró al muchacho con ojos de espanto, lo que hizo que el chico sonriera feliz, luego se levantó y aventó a James, atajándolo cuando se iba de espaldas.

- ¡Escuchaste eso Cornamenta! ¡Es cierto!

- No es gracioso Sirius.

- ¡Oh vamos, Lunático, es genial! Oye Snape, ¿No podrías mandar a tu padre un fin de semana a mi casa? ¡Mira que mi madre es una verdadera molestia!

Los tres Gryffindors se echaron a reír apoyándose unos en otros y sosteniéndose las costillas para aguantar la risa. Severus, quien había guardado la receta de la poción en su bolsillo para mayor seguridad, se había quedado petrificado.

- Pero como te atreves… como… como te has…

- Ya en serio Snivellius, tu familia apesta, ¿Sabías?

- Por eso es que Severus ha cambiado de familia.

Siseó una voz gélida a espaldas de los muchachos.

Los merodeadores se giraron y observaron recelosos a Lucius y Narcisa, esta última miró brevemente a Sirius y sonrió despectivamente. Por su parte, James gruñó por lo bajo. A él le desagradaba intensamente el rubio.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Severus?

- Nada.

- ¿Te están molestando?

- No.

El heredero Malfoy enarcó una ceja dudando de las palabras de su compañero de casa, así que se acercó y se agachó brevemente, quedando a la altura de su rostro.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Por Merlín, si, déjame en paz!

Los ojos de Sirius y James brillaron por un instante y el joven de lentes rodó con una gracia casi femenina, dejándose caer en brazos de su mejor amigo, el cual le atajó con una mano rodeando su cintura y la otra en su espalda, el chico Potter se abrazó a su cuello.

- Oh Sirius, ¡Me he caído! Pero si tú no estuvieras aquí para salvarme.

- ¡James, yo siempre voy a defenderte de los chicos malos, por que tu eres tan indefenso como un corderito que no puedes apañártelas solito!

- ¡Sirius, eres tan caballeroso! ¡Creo que estoy enamorado de ti!

Y dicho aquello, el joven Black hizo girar a su compañero y lo agachó hasta dejarlo casi en el suelo, haciendo ambos burlones y sonoros sonidos de estarse besando.

Remus negó con la cabeza totalmente fastidiado, mientras Petter se rió por lo bajo.

Narcisa dedicó un instante su atención al joven bajito del grupo, el cual tembló cuando sintió esos ojos helados en su persona, sin embargo, contrario a cualquier pronóstico, ella le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad.

Pero por su parte, Severus se había puesto rojo de furia, dio media vuelta y se marchó, Lucius le siguió con la mirada, permitiéndole alejarse ante las burlas cada vez más lejanas de la pareja de merodeadores.

Ninguno de los Slytherings dijo nada, y caminaron tranquilamente tras su compañero.

- Eso ha sido cruel de tu parte.

- ¿Si?

- Lo avergonzaste en medio de esos buscapleitos.

- ¿Y me vas a decir que no fue una excelente idea hacerlo sentirse humillado ahora que siente un dolor intenso por su madre y una preocupación latente por su posible embarazo?

Ella sonrió cruelmente observando la silueta de Severus a lo lejos.

- Lo fue.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Primero que nada, me disculpo, por que he tenido MUCHOS problemas para publicar debido a que mi abuelito está en el hospital, como se podrían imaginar, eso me ha impedido continuar con esta historia, pero hoy me di una breve escapadita. Sin embargo, hoy vuelve a tocarme guardia, y toda la semana, espero que todo salga bien.

Ya se que Narcisa, Lucius y Severus están totalmente OOC, sin embargo, recordemos que aún son NIÑOS sin experiencia, ellos no han vivido aún tragedias reales, por eso se comportan como idiotas, pero conforme avance la historia, los verán con las personalidades a las que están acostumbrados.

Ahora bien, en cuanto al grupo de gente que acaba de conocer Severus, algunos de los nombres están basados en el libro cuatro, en una conversación que tuvo Sirius con Harry, Ron y Hermione, que decía así:

"_Snape siempre ha sentido fascinación por las artes oscuras. Cuando llegó al colegio conocía mas maldiciones que la mayoría de los que estaban en séptimo, y formó parte de una pandilla de Slytherin, que luego resultaron casi todos mortífagos. Rosier y Wilkes: a los dos los mataron aurores un año antes de la caída de Voldemort; los Lastrange, que son matrimonio. Están en Azkaban; Avery, del que he oído que se quitó de en medio diciendo que había actuado bajo los efectos de la maldición imperius"_

Y en el libro siete, hay una pequeña reseña de otros compañeros de Snape, que dice así:

"_¡ Pero no me gustan algunas de las personas con las que te juntas! Lo siento, pero detesto a Avery y a Mulciber. ¡Mulciber, que le ves! ¡Es aterrador!"_

Cabe agregar que estos retazos de los libros cuatro y siete son explicativos y sin fin de lucro, ¿Vale? Para poder explicar de donde salieron los personajes del grupo de Slytherings.

Un beso a todos, se cuidan!


	5. Veneno mental

Cap. 05

Veneno mental

* * *

Algunos minutos más tarde, Lucius y Narcisa observaban la maestría con la que Severus manejaba los materiales que iba a utilizar.

El semblante del jovencito había cambiado por completo mientras leía la lista una y otra vez, paseaba de un lado al otro de la sala de los menesteres y recogía los ingredientes que iba a necesitar, observaba que los instrumentos estuvieran en perfectas condiciones y revisaba el caldero.

- Sev, ¿Me harías un favor y comienzas la poción de una buena vez?

El muchacho le observó con el rabillo del ojo, y continuó con sus preparativos, Narcisa suspiró y se puso cómoda en la butaca de cuero negro que ocupaba.

- Aunque iniciara en este mismo instante, Lucius, la poción tardará en madurar dos ciclos lunares.

- ¡LA QUE, VA A QUEEE??

El rubio se puso de pié de golpe, claramente enfurecido.

- ¡Y PARA DENTRO DE DOS MESES PARA QUE DIABLOS LA QUIERO??

Snape no respondió, pues sacó un mapa astral el cual colgó en la pared, observándolo mientras sacaba algunas anotaciones.

- Tendrás que esperar, por que el ciclo inicial que esta poción requiere es la Luna llena, y esa fue hace tres semanas.

- ¡Y no puedes variarle?

Narcisa miró a Lucius con una ceja levantada, luego a Snape, el cual, tras un largo silencio, se palmeó la frente con la mano.

- Serás idiota.

- ¡Oye!

- Lucius, si pudieran variarse los métodos así como así, cualquier imbécil como tu… comprenderás, podría hacer una poción perfecta.

- Pero…

- Entiende, esta poción necesita de una precisión absoluta. Normalmente los embarazos son una fuente de alegría, una nueva forma de vida creada en base al amor mutuo de dos seres, es por tanto que esta prueba requiere de los vínculos usuales de la concepción.

El joven señaló al mapa astral, su voz tenía un tinte de respeto y cariño hacia el tema.

- Primero, el ciclo de la Luna llena, que representa a la mujer, al inicio de la vida. Sin la mujer, la vida terminaría.

- ¿Y para que queremos mujeres? Si tenemos a magos como tu, capaces de darnos sorpresitas desagradables.

Snape apretó los puños, furioso, sin embargo, continuó con su explicación, recorriendo con su dedo los ciclos lunares ilustrados en el mapa.

- La mujer cambia, madura, es diferente, es así como en el momento oportuno, la luna nueva, que es la que representa al hombre, cubre su luz por completo, y ella vuelve a crecer, por lo que el tiempo que transcurre a la siguiente luna llena es el sentimiento del embarazo, del crecimiento de la nueva vida en el vientre materno, y cuando una vez mas el cielo se ilumina con su luz, significa el alumbramiento.

Lucius colgó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras señalaba con uno de sus dedos el interior de su boca, obviamente asqueado por las cursilerías, Narcisa sin embargo, parecía sumida en un romántico sueño.

El rubio bostezó.

- La luna llena y su magia de alumbramiento… pregúntale a un hombre lobo y seguro te agarra a patadas.

Severus se cruzó de brazos, obviamente molesto.

- Es lo único que tenemos, lo tomas o lo dejas.

- ¿Tengo alguna tercera opción?

- Que te resignes y empieces a pensar en nombres.

El rubio gruñó, y Severus sonrió victorioso, empezando finalmente con la elaboración de la poción.

Pero muy dentro de él, algo se revolvió. Tal vez y él también debía empezar en pensar nombres, y en una buena explicación a su posible condición.

* * *

Pasados algunos días, el pequeño grupo de Slytherings se encontraba en la orilla del lago, algunos repasando sus estudios y otros simplemente descansando tras haber realizado sus deberes.

Los pasos del último y mas reciente miembro de la pequeña familia llegaba en ese instante, completamente empapado y lívido de furia.

- ¿No sabías que debes bañarte sin la ropa puesta, Severus?

- ¡No te metas Mulciber!

El chico rió y volvió a taparse el rostro con un libro.

- ¿Y ahora que te ocurrió Sev?

- ¡Ese estúpido Potter y sus estúpidos amigos!

Lucius y Narcisa intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

- ¿Y ahora que te hicieron?

- ¡Esos grandísimos imbéciles me mojaron todo! ¿Esque no lo estás viendo?

Bellatrix rió y giró para quedar boca abajo.

- ¿Todo, todo? ¿También se te mojaron los calzones?

El grupo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, y el joven Slythering sintió que su rostro enrojecía.

- ¡Tú cállate! Maldición.

- ¿Y que pasó?

- Iba pasando, y esos idiotas llevaban esa estúpida capa invisible, ¡Y todos me lanzaron el hechizo _aguamenti_! Tuve que salir corriendo.

- Ah Sev, pues algo harías para provocarlos.

- Todo es culpa del imbécil de Potter y su gran amor la sangre sucia.

Se hizo un repentino silencio, y el grupo se tensó. Snape enarcó una ceja mientras observaba como la más joven de las hermanas Black se sentaba en el pasto.

- ¿Has dicho sangre sucia?

- Si, eso dije.

Avery se enderezó también.

- Pero, ¿Qué no ese Potter es de sangre limpia? Tengo entendido que lo era, ¿O no?

- Lo es.

Susurró Narcisa cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo mismo que nuestro adorable primo Sirius, pero ambos parecen sentir fascinación por las sangres sucias.

Lucius simplemente bufó, obviamente enfadado por aquél tema.

- No se como pueden permitir la entrada a este colegio a semejante escoria. Solo pensar en esos grandísimos imbéciles que ocupan el espacio que debería pertenecernos a aquellos que solo llevamos sangre mágica en las venas.

- O por lo menos media sangre.

Opinó Wilkes apoyada en sus codos.

- No tenemos la culpa de nuestra ascendencia. La culpa es de nuestros padres, quienes se atrevieron a poner en peligro nuestra herencia mágica al asociarse con seres tan inferiores como los muggles, arriesgándose a tener hijos squibs.

- A veces es casi imposible creer que hay magos que hacen ese tipo de… estupideces, especialmente aquellos que llevan sangre limpia en sus venas.

- Y a veces, son tan cercanos…

Susurró Narcisa con el pesar tiñendo su voz, pensando en su hermana Andrómeda, la cual pertenecía a Revenclaw, y las vacaciones anteriores había conocido a un tal Ted Tonks, un asqueroso muggle con el que parecía muy ilusionada.

Severus por su parte, ponía atención a aquella nueva faceta de sus compañeros, la cual hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo de apreciar.

- Brujas como tu madre, Severus, cometieron la gran equivocación de enlazarse con muggles. Equivocación que a veces es mas grande o mas pequeña, pero nunca deja de ser un error.

Bellatrix se enderezó del suelo, apoyándose hacia atrás.

- Pero en el caso de la madre de Severus, fue un error mortal, pues su propio marido muggle le quitó la vida.

- Es lo que ocurre cuando un mago se atreve a hacer una vida con un muggle, ellos no son capaces de entendernos. Es la naturaleza de esos asquerosos seres, temerle a lo que no comprenden, y atacarlo antes de ser atacados.

Severus bajó la mirada, por que todo aquello que escuchaba le parecía una verdad absoluta, una que siempre había pensado, pero que nunca había expresado en voz alta.

- Mi padre…

Un silencio cayó sobre todos, y el muchacho se revolvió incómodo al darse cuenta de que todos se habían girado a mirarle con atención. Desvió la mirada hacia Lucius, el cual le sonrió brevemente, animándole a continuar.

- Mi padre es… un muggle… él… él jamás comprendió a mi madre, y ella… ella lo amaba, no se como, y no se porqué, pero… él siempre la maltrató, nos… gritaba que éramos un par de fenómenos… él la odiaba, pero… pero ella siempre estuvo a su lado.

Rodolphus Lastrange se dejó caer suavemente al pasto con ambos brazos bajo la cabeza.

- Eso quiere decir, que tu madre amaba mas a su esposo muggle que a su propio hijo.

Severus se giró a mirarle, totalmente aterrado, y los ojos color avellana de Rodolphus se encontraron con los del jovencito.

- Tu madre apreciaba mas a ese ser despreciable que a ti. De lo contrario, se habría marchado de su lado, para protegerte.

Algunos aceptaron aquella afirmación con breves susurros en voz baja, mientras Severus comenzaba a temblar descontroladamente.

- Ella buscó su propio destino, sabía que él iba a matarla tarde o temprano. Es lo que hacen los muggles con aquello que no entienden, o que le temen… lo destruyen.

- Y es muy posible, Severus, que cuando vuelvas a casa, tu padre quiera destruirte a ti también.

Los ojos del muchacho comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, tan solo de pensar que así fuera a ser. Evan Rosier se arrastró en el pasto y alcanzó una mano de Severus.

- No podrás utilizar la magia, eso lo sabemos… pero tienes que sobrevivir Severus. Tu madre era débil, y murió. Tú eres fuerte, mucho más fuerte que ella. Tú sabes que tu padre es una basura, y ella siempre lo supo, pero jamás lo quiso admitir.

Danna Wilkes, sentada no lejos de ahí cerró su libro y lo echó a un lado.

- Tu madre era una vergüenza Severus… tal vez te ofendas, pero es la verdad.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, permitiendo que el mas joven del grupo digiriera aquella información tan desagradable, pero en apariencia tan cierta.

Augustus Rookwood se puso de pié, estirándose perezosamente de un lado al otro.

- Lo que yo no comprendo, es el por que el Ministerio insiste tanto en proteger a los muggles. Hay leyes que te pueden costar Azkaban solo por mostrar tu magia ante un muggle, leyes que te penalizan por desmemorizar a un muggle que te ha visto haciendo magia, inclusive, te penalizan por salvarle la vida a un muggle haciendo uso de la varita.

Los Slytherings se miraron lanzando sus opiniones los unos a los otros, claramente en desacuerdo con aquellas ideas del gobierno mágico, Rookwood lanzó al aire una piedra.

- Es como si quisieran que las ratas gobiernen a las serpientes.

Todos miraron al joven de séptimo con cierta idolatración, después de todo, él sería parte del ministerio algún día. Algún día, él sería un inefable, y haría hasta lo imposible por cambiar todas aquellas leyes absurdas, o por lo menos torcerlas.

- El problema con el misterio en relación a los muggles… es que los sobre protege por ser débiles.

Todos se giraron alarmados hacia la nueva voz que surgió de detrás del frondoso árbol debajo del cual se encontraban, y una figura un tanto conocida apareció ante ellos.

El rostro de Bellatrix se iluminó con una sonrisa.

- Hola amor. Ven, déjame presentarte.

- Ya lo conocemos.

Interrumpió Dolohov bruscamente y tensando los puños.

- Es don prefecto, don buenas calificaciones. ¿Para que queremos aquí a un niñato como este?

- Eso, Nini, es un asunto que solo yo conozco, y que si tú no te callas, no conocerás.

Antonin la miró de mala manera, obviamente irritado ante el apodo que le pusiera la joven Black, la cual se había puesto de pié y se había colgado del cuello del recién llegado.

El joven debía estar en quinto año, al igual que Bellatrix. Tenía la piel pálida y lechosa, su rostro era atractivo y salpicado con graciosas pecas. Sus ojos tenían una tonalidad extraña, como el fondo verduzco de un lado, pero al mismo tiempo, según el efecto de la luz, podían verse de un verde acuoso un tanto desagradable.

La joven Slythering rió fascinada y le quitó algunos mechones de cabello color paja que le tapaban la cara.

- Chicos, este encantador bebé es Barty Crouch Junior.

Los pocos que no le conocían le observaron con sorpresa, y el chico hizo una graciosa reverencia.

- He escuchado que tu padre está trabajando en la autorización para utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables en contra de los seguidores del señor tenebroso.

Susurró Malfoy con cierto desdén sentándose de forma más correcta y adoptando un porte elegante, lo mismo que Narcisa a su lado.

Barty, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y se tumbó en el césped de espaldas, haciendo que algunas briznas volaran al viento.

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga el viejo. Yo me enteré de eso por un reportaje en el profeta, y luego me llegó una carta de mi madre confirmándomelo y diciendo que él había dicho que era en busca de la seguridad de la comunidad mágica.

Bellatrix sonrió y se tumbó boca abajo sobre el estómago del joven Crouch, moviendo los pies divertida.

- El papi de Barty no le pone mucha atención, y el buen Junior prefiere jugar con gente como nosotros.

Todos observaron con cierto agrado al joven, ya que si este contaba con la aprobación de Bellatrix, entonces contaba con la aprobación de todos los demás, sin embargo, Wilkes se echó a reír, golpeando en el hombro a su amiga.

- Vamos Bella, ya bájate de él. ¿O quieres que Rodolphus se ponga celoso?

La Slythering giró su mirada hacia su novio y le mandó un beso. Él por su parte sonrió con toda tranquilidad y se encogió de hombros, mirando a Danna.

- No tengo por que celar lo que se que me pertenece, Wilkes. Pero si hay algo que me interesa. Barty, hablabas sobre la protección que le tiene el Ministerio a los muggles.

Barty sonrió a medias y se enderezó, provocando que Bellatrix rodara hacia sus rodillas. Este hecho la hizo reír.

- El ministerio hace pensar a la gente que por que ellos ostentan el poder no abusan de él. Hacen pensar que el tener un puesto importante en el gobierno no significa que usen las leyes en su conveniencia. Todo es para cubrir la corrupción.

Todos le miraban con gran atención, y el joven fijó sus ojos en Severus, el cual parecía absorto en sus palabras.

- Para hacer creer que ellos no abusan de los magos más débiles, entonces protegen a aquellos que son aún más débiles que los magos.

- Los muggles.

Susurró Severus, y el joven aceptó con la cabeza.

- Si uno se quiere vengar de un muggle, debe rebajarse a su maldita altura para hacerlo, que parezca que otro muggle lo hizo. Es denigrante que tengamos que hacer eso.

- Eso quiere decir que… cuando mate a mi padre, debo hacerlo de manera muggle.

Todos se giraron a ver a Severus, el cual estaba quieto, observando a Barty cual si tuviera todas las respuestas del mundo. El joven sonrió.

- No amigo, tendrás que ser cuidadoso, y obviamente, tendrás que esperar a cumplir la mayoría de edad, para deshacerte de tu rastro, pero no te debes rebajar al salvajismo muggle, a mancharte las manos en lugar de usar la magia.

- Hay mucha diferencia entre los muggles y nosotros, Sev. Debes de aprenderla, para que sepas quienes son los insectos, y quienes son los que deberían de regir al mundo.

- ¿Quiénes?

Susurró Avery, todos se miraron, y Lucius sonrió suavemente, acercando su mano al cabello de Severus para acariciarle distraídamente.

- Me corrijo… quien es el que debería regir al mundo, y quienes somos los que le vamos a seguir.

Todos se mostraron conformes, y Severus se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de razonar lo que su compañero había querido decir.

Solo comprendía que ahí existía una causa en común, una causa a la que inclusive Barty parecía unido. Les miró dudoso.

Ellos eran ahora su familia, y su familia parecía ir unida hacia un camino que él aún desconocía. Y sin embargo, fueran a donde fueran, las familias permanecen unidad, y algo le decía muy dentro de él, que fuera cual fuera aquél misterioso camino… él lo recorrería también.

* * *

Algún tiempo después, Severus se había visto en la necesidad de redoblar sus esfuerzos en las clases para ponerse al corriente de sus estudios.

Por primera vez en la vida sabía lo que era querer terminar de estudiar para poder irse de paseo con los amigos, por primera vez se había sentado en las gradas del estadio de quiddich y había gritado de emoción rodeado de personas a las que él les importaba, e igualmente le importaban a él.

Aquél partido contra Gryffindor había sido memorable para él, ver a Lucius volando en busca de la snitch y gritar mientras se le colgaba de la espalda Narcisa, y no lejos de él Wilkes chillaba de la emoción agitando su banderín con el escudo de la casa.

Habían ganado por muy poco, gracias a que Mulciber había lanzado una bludger contra Potter en el momento preciso, lo que había permitido a Lucius hacer una espectacular atrapada de la snitch.

Participar aquella noche en el festejo de la sala común y ayudar a cargar en hombros al héroe de cabellos rubios, mientras vitoreaba con todos sus demás compañeros había sido la máxima emoción que recordara en toda su vida.

Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba, o aquello para lo que no se había preparado, fue cuando Lucius le tomó de la muñeca y le pidió que salieran.

Severus le había acompañado todavía riéndose, excitado por toda la algarabía de la que había sido partícipe. Sin embargo, cuando sus pasos se dirigieron a la sala de los menesteres comenzó a reír eufórico.

- Lucius, ¿Para que vamos a ver la poción? Ya te he dicho que faltan dos semanas para que esté lista, y…

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta cuando dieron vuelta en el pasillo y el joven Snape pudo observar a algunos alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso que empezaban a entrar en la sala. Solamente Bellatrix pertenecía a quinto, y entraba en ese momento besándose apasionadamente con Rodolphus.

- Lu-Lucius, ¿A-a donde me ll-llevas?

El tinte de pánico en su voz era más que palpable, y el rubio sonrió totalmente complacido de saber que Severus estaba aterrorizado.

- Lucius, no, en serio, yo no voy, déjame me regreso a la sala común. De veras, Lucius… Lucius no me ignores, ¡Lucius!

Pero lo siguiente que el muchacho supo era que su espalda pegaba contra la pared, y el joven delegado lo observaba fijamente con sus ojos metálicos.

- No vas a hacer nada que tú no quieras, Severus. Hoy vienes como… umm… como te lo diré… como espectador. Todos empezamos siendo espectadores. Es como en la batalla, mientras tu no saques la varita, no eres un contendiente, en el momento en que la saques, no debes titubear, por que cualquiera puede retarte.

Severus pasó saliva, sin saber si estaba a salvo o no.

- Vas a entrar conmigo, y vas a mirar. A nadie le molesta en lo absoluto, ya te lo he dicho, todos empezamos siendo espectadores. Si te apetece unirte a los juegos, te unes, si te rechazan, te retiras, nadie presiona a nadie para hacer lo que sea. Pero ya habiendo buscado una vez, ya te pueden buscar a ti. Si lo deseas, lo tomas, si no, te abstienes.

- Lucius, pero… no, esque…

El chico miró desesperado a la puerta aún abierta, donde unos pocos Ravenclaws entraban sonrientes. Bajó su voz a un susurro.

- ¿Y el embarazo? ¿Y si estoy embarazado? ¿Esto no me hace daño? Y si… ¿Y si no lo estoy y ocurre? No puedo arriesgarme a eso.

El rubio sonrió triunfal. Lo había logrado.

- Estoy preparado para eso. Si estás embarazado, no hay nada que temer, y si no lo estás… con esto lo prevendremos.

Dicho aquello, Lucius sacó un pequeño frasco de su túnica, el cual destapó con los dientes y se lo llevó a los labios a Severus, el chico no bebió de inmediato.

- Dijiste que no haría nada que yo no quisiera, que solo vendría a mirar.

- Si, lo dije… pero si te dan ganas de entrar a jugar, debes estar preparado y protegido, ¿No es así?

Severus observó aquellos ojos metálicos y luego el frasco, para finalmente aceptar con la cabeza y cerrar los ojos. Lucius movió la pequeña botella, permitiendo que todo su contenido se derramara dentro de la boca de su compañero.

- Vamos.

Y con cierta impaciencia, Lucius tomó de la mano a Severus, llevándolo dentro de aquella sala.

Inmediatamente entraron, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, y una gran cantidad de velas iluminó la habitación.

Los ojos negros del joven recorrieron cada centímetro de aquél lugar. Del techo colgaban elegantes cortinas blancas de matices satinados, las paredes estaban pintadas de un oscuro color vino, y a donde quiera que se mirase había camas redondas, o sillones cubiertos de terciopelo negro. El piso estaba cubierto de una alfombra verde esmeralda, apilándose en muchos lugares cojines de todas las formas y tamaños.

Las arañas de luz que colgaban en distintos puntos centelleaban un pálido resplandor azulado que acariciaba las pieles de los ahí congregados, mismos que observaban con cierta curiosidad a Severus, debido a que este era muy joven para estar ahí.

Snape bajó la mirada avergonzado mientras el sabor dulzón de la poción desaparecía lentamente de su paladar, y casi como si lo hubiera invocado, una copa apareció frente a sus ojos.

Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con una chica bastante guapa a la que nunca había visto, la cual le tendía un poco de Whiskey de fuego.

Tomó la bebida bastante nervioso, y fue ahí cuando reparó en la impresionante cantidad de bebidas que parecían haber ahí, algunos alimentos y variadas cantidades de frutas exóticas.

- Bueno, tú aquí te quedas.

Dijo Lucius soltándole la muñeca. Aquél gesto lo había utilizado para evadir la pregunta que generaba la presencia de un niño de tercer año en aquél juego de "grandes", ya que él iba ahí acompañando al delegado de séptimo año, y dado que él tenía en cierta forma un papel de líder en aquella congregación, nadie tenía nada que decir.

Severus respiró un tanto agitado y miró detrás de él, ocupando asiento en un enorme sillón tapizado en tela negra, y por si las dudas, abrazó un cojín de los muchos por ahí apilados.

Lucius se marchó desenvuelto, sonriendo y saludando a los que ahí se encontraban. Muchos le felicitaban por su excelente actuación, dos chicas aparecieron casi de la nada y se le colgaron al cuello riendo como tontas, y el rubio las abrazó una a cada lado.

Las mejillas pálidas de Severus se tiñeron de carmín cuando una de ellas se dedicó a desabrochar la túnica de quiddich del rubio, mientras la otra comenzaba a besarse apasionadamente con él.

Las contemplaciones del joven se vieron interrumpidas cuando una pareja cayó a su lado en el sillón, ambos besándose desesperadamente.

Severus giró la mirada en cualquier otra dirección cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de dos hombres.

Sin embargo, hacia donde miró se encontró con Lucius, el cual a pesar de que se continuaba besando con esa chica, tenía los ojos fijos en él. Severus se hizo un ovillo al recordar que él ya había tenido relaciones antes con otro hombre, aunque tampoco es que lo hubiera fácilmente olvidado.

Una hora mas tarde, Severus continuaba petrificado en aquél sillón, esta vez no abrazando el cojín, sino sosteniéndolo firmemente contra su entrepierna, pues le gustara o no, aquél espectáculo que observaba no era para que no le afectase.

La pareja que había caído a su lado había sumado a un tercer integrante a sus juegos. Era intrigante como ninguno de ellos parecía interesado en el jovencito sentado cerca de ellos, el cual les miraba a ratos y luego desviaba sus ojos demasiado impresionado. Al menos así lo había estado haciendo hasta que sintió un aliento aterciopelado en su oído.

Se giró espantado, encontrándose con una chica, la cual se había estirado hacia él aprovechando que sus dos amigos parecían muy entretenidos el uno con el otro.

- No te avergüences… puedes mirar.

Severus abrió la boca, pero la tenía completamente seca. Ella sonrió y jaló a uno de sus acompañantes, haciéndolo que se acostara. Los ojos negros de Snape estaban fijos en el rostro de ella, fijos en la manera en que su rostro se distorsionaba debido al placer que le provocaban sus amantes, uno debajo de ella y el otro detrás.

La joven apoyó sus manos no en los hombros de su compañero, sino en el sillón, estirándose para quedar unos centímetros más cerca de Severus, el cual estaba a por lo menos medio metro más delante.

El joven artista de las pociones sentía su rostro al rojo vivo, y casi podría jurar que de un momento al otro, el cojín que sostenía ya no iba a poder cubrirlo, especialmente desde que aquella chica estiró su mano y alcanzó la de Severus.

El se petrificó, pero no la retiró, y ella sonrió, apretándole más y mas fuerte, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, apretándole cada vez con más intensidad, permitiéndole sentir los embistes que recibía su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente toda ella se contrajo y exhaló un grito.

Un grito que lanzó una descarga eléctrica a la columna de Severus, quien entre abrió los labios y gimió con ella.

Poco mas tarde, Lucius se había olvidado completamente de vigilar lo que ocurría con Severus, pues en ese instante estaba más interesado en lo que observaba. Sentado en el suelo, con los brazos apoyados sobre una de las camas y la cabeza ladeada sobre el colchón, donde sus dos amigas se entregaban la una a la otra, deleitando al rubio que tanto adoraba mirarles hacer eso.

Repentinamente, unos dedos recorrieron tímidamente la espalda desnuda del rubio, quien frunció el ceño preguntándose quien diablos podría ser, ya que todos sabían que nadie podía tocarlo, que era él quien seleccionaba a sus parejas.

Sintió unos labios sobre su cuello, y las cosquillas del cabello ajeno cayendo sobre su piel.

Giró el rostro y sonrió brevemente al encontrarse con Severus.

- Hola.

El otro contestó con la misma palabra dicha muy quedo, lo que hizo prácticamente imposible que se le escuchara. Lucius se giró y observó a Severus, sentado sobre sus talones y observándole con sus ojos brillantes.

- Ven acá, que nos hagan espacio… ¿Te molesta si somos los cuatro?

El jovencito negó con la cabeza, y Lucius trató de incorporarse, pero Severus le detuvo, colocándole una mano en el pecho.

- ¿Qué? Vamos Sev, hoy vas a saber lo que se siente ser el dominante. Te recomiendo a la Ravenclaw, es la pelirroja.

Pero Severus volvió a negar.

- ¿Qué ocurre entonces? ¿No te gustan?

Snape las miró brevemente, sus mejillas muy rojas conforme el "espectáculo" se desarrollaba, bajó de nuevo sus ojos y aceptó, para después observar fijamente a Lucius.

- Esque yo… me preguntaba si, podría… bueno…

El rubio observó en distintas direcciones, como buscando alguien que le tradujera que diablos quería decirle Severus, finalmente bajó la mirada hacia la obviedad del estado del jovencito y de repente abrió los ojos a su máximo, repentinamente comprendiendo que a Snape no le molestaba hacerlo con cualquiera de las dos chicas, pero antes de eso, quería hacerlo con alguien mas.

Pasó saliva y observó a Narcisa no lejos de ahí, la cual estaba tumbada boca abajo disfrutando de un receso, ella se rió y se encogió de hombros, haciéndolo gruñir, por que desde aquella distancia, ella ya había adivinado lo que ocurría.

Lucius suspiró, por que sabía que aquello era un paso mas hacia convertir a Severus en una mascota fiel, y poderlo guiar al señor tenebroso.

- ¿Tú quieres… hacérmelo?

Severus le observó con pánico. Luego bajó la mirada hasta el suelo y aceptó rápidamente con la cabeza. El rubio chasqueó la lengua, por que era algo que él nunca había echo, nunca lo había permitido. Bufó enojado.

- De acuerdo. Ven, súbete a la cama.

El joven Slythering sonrió brevemente, acompañando al rubio, siguiendo sus pasos sin importarle en lo absoluto a donde lo llevase.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el grupo de séptimo grado entraba a transformaciones, todos sentándose en sus respectivos lugares, y McGonagall frunció el ceño.

- Señor Malfoy, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

- Si profesora, perfectamente.

Dijo el muchacho son una falsa sonrisa jovial, a su lado, Rookwood se rió cubriéndose la boca, recibiendo una mirada fulminante del heredero Malfoy, quien terminó de sentarse con bastantes dificultades.

* * *

El tiempo pasó, casi imperceptible para todos, excepto para tres Slytherings que estaban demasiado inmersos en pensamientos del futuro como para hacer caso a algo mas.

Severus ya estaba harto de que prácticamente todos los días, Lucius le preguntara si tenía náuseas, si estaba bien, si había aumentado de peso, o si tenía algún antojo, o que Narcisa, tal vez de manera inconsciente, le observara soñadoramente el estómago, o empezara a hablar de ropita y juguetitos.

El, sinceramente, estaba harto.

Aquél día, el club de debate de Slythering discutía sobre el enfrentamiento que se iba a llevar acabo contra el club de Gryffindor en tres semanas, bajo el tema de la limpieza de sangre.

Lucius se encontraba al frente, exponiendo en su pizarra mágica todos los puntos a tratar, mientras su equipo le observaba atento, prácticamente bebiéndose las palabras apasionadas con las que el rubio se expresaba.

Narcisa sonrió mientras garabateaba en su pergamino, después de todo, había sido ella la que le había ayudado a organizar la información que él estaba exponiendo, por lo que se dio el lujo de distraerse dibujando las iniciales "L.M." y adornarlas melosamente con un corazón.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y apareció una figura jadeante que se detenía del marco de la puerta sosteniéndose el pecho.

- Severus, estoy en una reunión importante. Además, es de buena educación tocar antes de…

- Está lista… lista… Lucius, ya… ya terminé.

Jadeó el muchacho aún tratando de recuperar el aire.

Lucius sintió que el suelo empezaba a temblar y se giró a mirar a la hermana mayor Black, la cual se puso de pié rápidamente y caminó hacia Severus, mientras que el delegado se olvidó de todo y de todos, prácticamente se lanzó sobre el pelinegro y le tomó de la muñeca, saliendo corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¡Donde la tienes!

- En mi habitación.

Los tres Slytherings corrieron medio castillo y bajaron apresurados a las mazmorras, Narcisa iba muy nerviosa, preguntándose si estaba a punto de ver sus sueños derrumbarse frente a sus propios ojos.

- De acuerdo enanos, fuera.

- Pero…

- ¡He dicho fuera!

Chilló Lucius al par de jóvenes de tercero que estaba en la habitación, ambos le miraron con fastidio, para luego salir reclamando y arrastrando los pies.

- Donde está, ¿Dónde la tienes?

Severus se lanzó a su masita de noche y extrajo un frasco que contenía un líquido plateado, de la misma tonalidad de la luna, inclusive, despedía un suave brillo.

- Oh… que bonito.

- ¡No importa que sea bonito! ¿Cómo funciona?

El mas joven del grupo se apresuró a destapar la botella y mirar a su alrededor, buscando algo en que verterla. Finalmente tomó una jarra de agua que descansaba en una mesa vecina y la tiró al suelo, vaciando luego el líquido plateado dentro.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ahora, el momento de la verdad… si se pone dorado, es que si. Y si se vuelve café, es que no.

Extendió su mano y recorrió su manga, extrayendo del interior de su túnica una daga, con la cual realizó un profundo corte a su muñeca, permitiendo que algunas gotas de su sangre fluyeran y resbalaran sobre su piel, perdiéndose en aquella mezcla plateada.

Severus hizo un breve pase con su varita, y la herida sanó inmediatamente.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor…

Un profundo silencio cayó repentinamente. No se escuchaba nada, ninguno podía hablar, siquiera respirar.

Los ojos de Narcisa se abrieron al máximo y bajó su mirada hacia su propia mano, la cual había sido tomada por Lucius en un signo inequívoco de nerviosismo.

Y de repente, el brillo plateado se perdió, la sangre creó un remolino dentro de la propia poción, el color comenzó a opacarse lentamente, adoptando segundo a segundo una tonalidad de madera.

- ¡SI!!

Chilló Severus levantando los brazos en expresión de triunfo, Lucius le miró horrorizado.

- ¿Si??

- ¡NO!

- ¿No??

Severus casi se golpea la frente debido a la estupidez del rubio, pero lo pasó por alto para poder celebrar a gusto.

Como el chiquillo que era, Snape brincó a la cama y brincó de felicidad pura, al igual que Narcisa, la cual apretó la mano de Lucius con lágrimas de felicidad.

- ¡Es negativo, es negativo, es negativo, es negativo!

- ¡Sev, cállate!

- ¡Es increíble Lucius, es negativo!

- ¿Tu también Cissy?

- ¡Negativo, negativo, negativo!

- ¡Sev, CÁLLATE!

Lucius se dejó caer en una de las camas cubriéndose la frente pero sonriendo al fin, dejando ir por fin el arrollador peso de ser padre en aquél momento tan prematuro de su vida.

Narcisa se le echó encima aún riendo, mientras a espaldas de ellos, Severus seguía brincando, feliz en su propio mundo.

- Felicidades Lucius.

- Siempre supe que iba a ser negativo.

- Si, claro.

- ¡Es negativo, es negativo, es negativo, es negativo!

Ella rió.

- ¿Habías pensado en algún nombre?

- ¡Es negativo, es negativo, es negativo, es negativo!

- A decir verdad, no… pensaba en que mi padre iba a colgarme por las pelotas por haber embarazado a un menor de edad… ¿Y tu?

Narcisa se encogió de hombros.

- No necesitaba pensar en nada. A mí siempre me ha gustado el nombre de Draco.

- ¿Si?

Lucius dejó caer la cabeza.

- Draco… Malfoy…

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No, nada.

- ¡Es negativo, es negativo, es negativo, es negativo!

Ambos rubios se giraron hacia atrás, con la paciencia ya colmada.

- ¡POR MERLÍN, YA CÁLLATE!

El chico se calló en ese instante, dejándose caer en la cama, y finalmente sonrió.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Espero que este capi les haya gustado.

La historia aún no ha tomado fuerza, lo se, es cuestión de tiempo. El siguiente capítulo va a ser uno de los decisivos al cambio de personalidad de Severus, y como muy pronto va a convertirse en lo que ya todos conocemos y amamos.

En otro tema…

* * *

Grayson en un cuarto de hospital ayudando con muchas dificultades a que su abuelito se baje de la cama de hospital, abrazándolo luego para irlo bajando para que se siente en el silloncito en el que ella suele acomodarse por las noches.

- ¿Estás cómodo?

- Si, si estoy bien hija.

- Ok, tu quédate aquí sentado. Yo voy a ir a buscar a la abuela, se me hace raro que no haya llegado. Al rato vengo. ¡Y no vayas a coquetear con las enfermeras!

El abuelo se sonríe y Grayson sale del cuarto para ir a cargarle saldo a su celular para llamar a su abuelita, a la cual se encuentra en el camino. Ambas regresan y encuentran al abuelo sentado en la cama con dos doctoras.

- Esque mi nieta acaba de irse…

- No te apures, ya llegué. Buenos días.

- Buenos días, le decíamos a Don Polito que si tiene el Tac que le hicieron en la 33.

- Ah si, aquí lo tengo.

Grayson abre un cajón y saca el estudio, el cual les entrega a las doctoras, quienes se retiran con él. Mientras ellas lo estudian, Grayson ayuda a su abuelito a acostarse, para luego apoyarse a un lado de su cabeza.

- Condenado, ¿Qué te dije sobre andar coqueteando con enfermeras?

- No son enfermeras, son doctoras.

- ¡Anda tú! Si no te puedes parar solo, y ahora resulta que hasta te trepaste a la cama, me supongo que ellas te ayudaron.

- Pues si.

- ¡Ya me imagino!

Grayson ríe y hace voz de falsete mientras le agarra los cachetes a su abuelito.

- ¡Ay Don Polito! Déjenos ayudarlo, a ver, ¡Agárrese de nosotras!

- ¡Jajajajajaja!

- Abuelo cachondo, ya me imagino, ¡Como Pancho Villa! ¡Con una vieja a cada orilla!

- ¡Pues si, ya ves! Uno que está bien guapo, mira, la gordita…

Grayson se asoma y ve a una de las doctoras, que está llenita.

- Si, ¿Qué tiene?

- Con esa mera, ¡Con tanta carne para que quiero frijoles!

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Tú ya estás bueno y sano!!

El abuelo se ríe alegre y se da un leve golpe en la barbilla mientras arquea una ceja, y la abuela nada mas le da un golpecito en el pié por ser tan juguetón.

Esa misma tarde, fue dado de alta y volvió a casa.

¡Un beso a todas, mil gracias por su apoyo! Apunté los nombres de todas y le dije a mi abuelito que le mandaban sus buenos deseos, y él dijo:

"_Pues que bueno que tienes tan buenas amigas que se preocupan por uno aunque no lo conozcan. Que bueno, me alegra, diles que muchas gracias y que ya estoy mejor"_

¡UN BESO, Mil gracias!!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad.


	6. Podredumbre

Cap. 05

Podredumbre

* * *

Una explosión de alegría estalló en la sala común de Slythering, el confeti mágico de brillantes colores voló en todas direcciones y los vítores se dejaron escuchar.

Aquél día había sido el fin de curso, y Slythering había ganado la copa de las casas, lo que era un alivio, por que el año pasado la había ganado Gryffindor. Además, había sido la graduación de los alumnos de séptimo grado, y todos hacían una creciente algarabía en torno a los recién egresados.

En los meses que habían transcurrido, la relación entre Severus y Lucius había sufrido cambios notables. Su amistad parecía haberse solidificado, en tanto su intimidad se había limitado a ocasiones muy especiales.

El joven Slythering tenía nuevos intereses, los cuales se habían inclinado hacia las excitantes formas femeninas que abundaban en las reuniones secretas, pues el único varón con el que solía compartir su cama, era Lucius.

Severus no tenía ni idea de cómo diablos había ocurrido, pero cada vez que su mente era acribillada por el estrés, la amargura o la ira, su único refugio eran los brazos de Malfoy.

Con él compartía cada una de sus angustias mediante gemidos y mordidas, ambos perdían la razón para disfrutar del deleite de no pensar en los problemas del día con día, y solo preocuparse en sentir el descarriado presente, desvaneciéndose en la sensación de sus cuerpos desnudos y cubiertos de sudor.

Tal vez y era por eso que el muchacho se mantenía alejado, ajeno a las algarabías de las que antes fuera partícipe, preguntándose la razón de que le doliera la partida de Lucius.

Fue debido a ello que abandonó la estancia, ignorante de que tras su partida, el dueño de unos hermosos ojos grisáceos le siguió.

Severus salió de las mazmorras y bufó molesto mientras caminaba de un lado al otro cual si fuere una bestia enjaulada, para luego gritar enfurecido y lanzarle un puñetazo a la pared.

Una mano cubrió la suya, tan familiar que ni siquiera lo espantó.

El rubio se dedicó a besar la piel ensangrentada bajo la mirada escrutadora del joven de piel cetrina, el cual estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Lucius le conocía, había llegado a conocerle incluso mas de lo que se conocía a si mismo, y se preguntó si también esta vez, el joven Malfoy tendría la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

- No voy a olvidarte.

Susurró el joven mientras lamía las gotas de sangre que manchasen sus labios, Severus trató de liberar su mano, mas no lo logró.

- Quiero que continúes sin mí.

- ¿Y quien te dice que te necesito para algo, grandísimo imbécil?

Lucius le tomó del rostro.

- Tus ojos me lo dicen… tu piel me lo dice… tus propios labios me lo dijeron la última vez que lo hicimos.

Severus giró su cara en cualquier otra dirección, tratando de ocultar sus mejillas enrojecidas.

- No tengo idea de que me hables.

- Hablo de cuando te abrazaste a mí y susurraste en mi oído que no te dejara solo.

- Yo no lo recuerdo.

- Yo si.

Tras aquellas palabras, el rubio capturó los labios de su amigo, el cual trató de luchar, pero como siempre fue inútil, por que si había alguien capaz de doblegarlo… ese era Lucius.

Snape sintió como le echaban hacia atrás, su espalda golpeó contra la pared. Las manos de Malfoy se cerraron en su cintura, acercándolo tanto como fuera posible, mientras que el menor enroscaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Severus gimió suavemente, sus dedos enroscándose en la ropa del mayor para buscar el mayor contacto posible, suplicando por unas gotas de esperanza, tratando de encontrar el aliento suficiente que le permitiera hablar y rogarle por que lo tomara ahí mismo y en ese instante, para poder decirle sin palabras lo mucho que lo iba a necesitar.

- ¡WHOAAAAA!!

El muchacho abrió los ojos al ser arrancado bruscamente de su erótico sopor, trató de echarse hacia atrás pero se encontró con la pared, lo que le impidió escapar tras haber escuchado aquella voz tan desagradablemente conocida.

Su cuerpo entero tembló cuando al girar el rostro, se encontró con los cuatro merodeadores contemplando la escena.

El joven Slythering trató de decir algo, lo que fuera, pero incapaz de encontrar palabra alguna que explicase su situación, solo pudo aferrar sus manos a los hombros de Lucius.

James fue el primero en soltar una tremenda carcajada.

- ¡JAJAJAJA, SNAPE ES JOTO!

- ¡No lo soy!

- ¡Si, claro!

Se mofó Sirius cubriéndose la boca y el estómago, tratando de calmar su risa para poder hablar y burlarse.

- ¡Por Merlín Cornamenta! ¿Has escuchado eso de que del odio al amor un paso? Si no nos andamos con cuidado, ¡Puede que Snivellius se enamore de uno de nosotros! Con eso de que somos tan guapos.

Remus sonrió, interviniendo como pocas veces solía hacerlo.

- Vamos Canuto, no juegues con eso. A Snape parecen gustarle altos, rubios y delegados.

- ¡Moony, tienes razón! ¡Oh James, Snape nunca me amará!

- ¡QUE NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES!

Colagusano rió como idiota.

- ¡Pues vaya manera de demostrarlo!

Severus comenzó a temblar de manera descontrolada, bajó la mirada avergonzado y se soltó como pudo del agarre de Lucius, para luego salir corriendo a toda prisa.

Huyó presa del horror y la vergüenza, sus oídos zumbaban con el eco de las audibles carcajadas de los cuatro Gryffindors que parecían ampliarse al chocar con los muros de piedra.

Lucius, por su parte, se dedicó a observar a los jóvenes que parecían estar a punto de deshacerse debido a la risa.

Remus controló un poco al sentir la mirada gélida de Malfoy, y palmeó a James en la espalda, mientras este se sujetaba de la pared para mantener el equilibrio, pues le costaba trabajo reír, respirar y tenerse en pié todo al mismo tiempo.

Los Gryffindors comenzaron a reaccionar cuando los llamados de Lupin se hicieron bastante molestos, y no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta del peligro que podía representar para ellos el recién egresado, por lo que entre hipidos y burlonas risitas, el grupo se fue retirando, aunque James y Sirius por su parte, caminaba de espaldas haciendo marcadas reverencias acompañadas de exagerados cumplidos hacia "su excelencia Malfoy"

Una vez que se hubieron marchado, Lucius se acomodó tranquilamente el cabello que Severus le desordenara, y un ruido tenue de pasos lo hizo alzar la cabeza, para luego mirar hacia un espacio envuelto en sombras.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Susurró una voz femenina.

- ¿Saber que?

- Que Severus escaparía de la sala común.

- He dedicado meses a entrenar meticulosamente a Sev. Sabía lo que iba a hacer.

- ¿Y el pasillo?

- Fue una suerte que se detuviera él mismo, se me atravesaron algunos alumnos de primer año cuando iba saliendo, originalmente planeaba detenerlo yo mismo.

- Ya veo… al principio me pareció muy extraño que desearas que sobornara a ese tal Pettigrew.

- Pettigrew… ha sido un excelente descubrimiento tuyo, Cissy, ese chico es tan insignificante, que yo nunca hubiera notado su existencia.

La rubia, aún oculta en las sombras, sonrió.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Le ofrecí tres galeones por convencer a sus desagradables amiguitos para hacer una excursión nocturna por el colegio, la última antes de volver a casa, y debían estar en este pasillo, a esta hora.

- ¿Tres galeones?

- Tres.

Lucius sonrió ante la deliciosa idea que era haber vendido un trozo más de la inocencia de Severus por el módico precio de tres galeones.

- Cumpliste perfectamente, sabía que podía confiar en ti, Narcisa.

- Por su puesto, tú sabes que yo seguiré con lo que tú iniciaste… pero claro, desde otro punto.

La Slythering suspiró brevemente mientras observaba fijamente a Lucius, el cual parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, pasado un rato enarcó una ceja al ver que el muchacho no parecía interesado en hacer algo mas por aquél plan.

- ¿No deberías ir a buscarlo?

El antiguo delegado se encogió de hombros como única respuesta y caminó rumbo a la sala común, solo segundos mas tarde, la hermosa joven estaba a su lado.

- No lo buscaré. Ya he hablado con tu hermana, ella lo entretendrá mañana y…

- Espera, espera… ¿No lo vas a ver? ¿Ni siquiera mañana?

El tono preocupado y acusador que empleó la chica Black hizo que Lucius le fulminara con la mirada, congelándola en el acto. Bajó la mirada avergonzada.

- Lo siento…

Lucius continuó caminando.

- Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que nos volvamos a ver. Y para el próximo encuentro, es que he puesto mi confianza en ti y en esos estúpidos Gryffindors. Recuerdas mis instrucciones, ¿Cierto?

- No llamarte a menos de que nuestro pequeño bebé esté pasando por una situación que le lleve a un desequilibrio mental superior a cualquiera que haya atravesado hasta ahora.

Repitió ella con retintín, luego le miró molesta.

- Ya lo sé. ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Frank Longbottom?

- Verme en un instante como ese es todo lo que necesitamos para hacerlo completamente nuestro. Ahora mismo debe de estar echo pedazos en dolor y agonía. Dejemos que esos bonitos sentimientos se acumulen, y veamos que ocurre cuando dentro de unos años, yo haga la presión correcta y lo traiga a mis manos.

Narcisa bajó la mirada angustiada. Le gustase o no, tanto tiempo de jugar a la mamá dulce y amorosa le había afectado. Severus se había refugiado en sus brazos muchas veces algunas incluso después de haber pasado por las cándidas atenciones de Lucius, ya que estos encuentros carnales le afectaban mas que ninguna otra cosa, pues eran una especie de droga que le llamaba para calmar su dolor, y que él detestaba.

Sin embargo, el amor que ella sentía por Lucius era mil veces mayor a cualquier sentimiento de afecto que pudiera tener por el menor, así que prefería admirar la formidable telaraña que ambos tejían para atrapar al aún inocente Severus.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Snape recibió los primeros rayos del sol tumbado en los jardines del colegio, a la sombra de algunos arbustos a las orillas del lago. Miró a su alrededor el césped pisoteado y los trozos de tierra arrancados, los indicios de la furia que le cegara la noche anterior.

Regresó a la sala común con la mirada perdida, pensando sin pensar, al menos hasta el instante que abrió la puerta y se encontró con el familiar traqueteo de los estudiantes que iban de un lado al otro buscando sus pertenencias a la última hora antes de efectuar el viaje de regreso a casa.

Los ojos negros de Severus vagaban velozmente en aquél mas de rostros, tratando de encontrar a Lucius, más le fue imposible. Por un instante, su corazón dio un brinco al localizar una larga cabellera rubia, pero suspiró decepcionado al ver que solo se trataba de Narcisa.

Sin embargo, ella podría ayudarle.

- ¡Narcisa, Narcisa!

La joven Black, quien reía seductoramente con Dolohov, dirigió sus ojos azules al jovencito, quien corría apresuradamente hacia ella.

- Sevie, cosa linda, ¿Qué necesitas?

- ¿Has visto a Lucius?

- ¿Lucius? Umm… no, no lo he visto, ¿Tu lo has visto, Nini?

El muchacho chasqueó la lengua molesto por el condenado apodo que le pusieran las hermanas Black, para finalmente señalar al suelo, donde había un par de baúles.

- No se en donde ante ese imbécil, pero me asignó la "honorable" tarea de llevar su baúl al tren.

- ¡SEVIE-POH!

Severus rechinó los dientes y tuvo la intención de voltearse para gritarle un par de verdades a quien acababa de llamarle de esa manera, pero antes de que lo hiciera, unos brazos se cerraron en su cuello mientras un par de piernas se enroscaban alrededor de su cintura, y su cuerpo tambaleaba cuando alguien casi lo tumba.

- ¡BE-BELLATRIX, BÀJATE!

- Jooo, ¡Sevie-Poh está enojadito!

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames de esa manera!

- ¡Pero esque eres taaaan adorable!

- Me importa un carajo, ¡Bájate!

Bellatrix parpadeó cual si estuviere confundida.

- ¿Bajarme?

- ¡SI!

- O sea… ¿Abajo?

- ¡SIII!

- Está bien.

Dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa mientras jalaba su cuerpo hacia atrás, llevándose consigo a Severus, el cual apenas y alcanzó a chillar ante la presión, pero de nada le sirvió, pues lo siguiente que supo fue que su cuerpo se había ido al suelo como si fuera un costal, y que Bellatrix se desternillaba de la risa debajo de él mientras le recomendaba ponerse a dieta por que estaba muy pesado.

- ¡Aaggg, eres imposible Bella! Como sea, ¿Has visto a Lucius?

- ¿A Lucy? Dijo que iba a despedirse de algunos maestros, que nos veía en el tren.

Snape aceptó con la cabeza y se puso de pié, ayudando luego a la muchacha. Después de todo, no le quedaría ninguna otra opción que ver al rubio hasta que fueran camino a casa.

Sin embargo, la mala suerte del jovencito quiso que no se encontrara ni una sola vez con el antiguo delegado, y menos aún con la menor de los Black pegada a su espalda como una lapa.

Una vez en la estación, Snape buscó desesperadamente a su compañero, Bellatrix sonrió y le pellizcó fuertemente las mejillas hasta que le quedaron rojas e hinchadas, luego le despeinó y se fue, riéndose como tonta.

Aquello fue un verdadero alivio para Severus.

Repentinamente, los ojos del jovencito descubrieron el radiante rostro de Lucius, y aquello fue lo más cercano que había sentido a su vida como una bendición. Corrió en su dirección sintiéndose extrañamente dichoso, pero se detuvo.

Lucius hablaba con un hombre mayor se rasgos muy duros y cabello rubio que se mezclaba con mechones de blanco, lo que evidenciaba su edad. No era difícil adivinar que aquél debía ser Abraxas Malfoy, el padre de Lucius.

Los ojos negros de Severus analizaron a detalle las finísimas túnicas que vestían padre e hijo, para luego girar la mirada hacia su pobre camisa de manga corta, los jeans desgastados y los tenis rotos que él usaba.

Ambos Malfoys intercambiaron algunas palabras, y poco después, se desvanecieron en el aire.

Severus tuvo que resignarse una vez más y salir del andén, donde se encontró inmediatamente con un rostro bastante conocido y nada amado.

Tobías esbozó una sonrisa torcida y le puso una mano en el hombro a su muchacho, usando mucha mas fuerza de la necesaria, sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada, y ambos caminaron hasta el viejo auto.

El muggle hacía todo lo posible por ignorar a su hijo de camino a casa, mientras Severus intentaba exactamente la misma cosa.

Cuando llegaron a su vieja casa en Spinners Ed, el joven Slythering observó con cierta nostalgia el exterior de su hogar, pero ese sentimiento se transformó en una profunda ira tras descubrir que su padre se había deshecho de gran parte de los muebles de la casa, así mismo, ni quedaba ni un solo libro.

No había mucho que pensar cuando Tobías Snape estaba involucrado, por lo que el muchacho dedujo correctamente que su padre había vendido todas sus posesiones, reservando solo lo necesario para poder subsistir.

Severus arrastró su baúl rumbo a su habitación, con una idea bastante acertada de lo que iba a encontrar, y no quedó en lo absoluto decepcionado al descubrir que su cama, y todas sus cosas habían desaparecido, pues en su cuarto solo había una raída manta en el suelo.

Sabiéndose totalmente por su cuenta, Severus comenzó a desempacar en silencio, acomodando algunas de sus ropas del colegio a modo de un rústico colchón, sobre el cual se tumbó boca arriba para pensar en su situación actual.

No obstante, la respuesta a la interrogante sobre que iría a ser de él en un futuro, no tardó en llegar cuando Tobías abrió de golpe la puerta y se apoyó en el marco.

Severus no se preocupó en voltear siquiera, mientras el hombre se mantenía en silencio.

Ya cuando quisiera hablar… que lo hiciera.

- ¿Has seguido haciéndolo con tu amigo el rico?

Severus enarcó una ceja como única señal de sorpresa al hecho de que su padre supiera aquella parte tan privada de su vida, pero se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario estúpido.

- Supongo que si. ¿Por lo menos te paga por que le abras las piernas? ¿O es tan bueno que lo haces de gratis?

- No soy ninguna prostituta.

- Hijo… la comida cuesta dinero, y yo no voy a gastar mi dinero en ti, después de todo, la idea de tenerte y de cuidarte era de tu madre, no mía.

Tobías se revisó las uñas.

- Y como que tu madre ya no está…

Un impulso por levantarse y partirle la cara al mal nacido estremeció a Severus, pero al final se abstuvo, procurando lucir tranquilo.

- Dado que el niño ya se siente lo suficientemente grande para andar haciendo cosas de adultos, y como yo no te voy a dar de comer de gratis, de aquí en delante vas a cobrar por explotar su talento, que hasta donde yo se, es lo único que sabes hacer.

El joven de catorce años se quedó en silencio, demasiado shockeado con lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Desde que te marchaste con tus agradables amigos, me he dedicado a buscarle clientes. Les he dicho que eres como una de esas prostitutas finas japoneses.

- Se llaman Geishas, no son prostitutas, y yo no conozco nada de eso.

- No seas modesto hijo mío, que yo bien recuerdo esas tardes que tu madre desperdiciaba contigo hablándote de la cultura oriental cuando debía estar atendiéndome a mi, hagamos que no fuera una total pérdida.

- Prefiero morirme de hambre.

Siseó el menor francamente irritado, pero al momento siguiente, Tobías lo tenía sujeto de la camisa y lo había alzado del suelo.

- Vas a hacer lo que yo te digo, mocoso impertinente. Por que del dinero que ganes, tendrás para comer. ¿Sabes por que? Por que si tocas mi comida, te golpearé una y otra vez, y esta vez no habrá ninguna mamita amorosa que venga a ayudarte. ¿Me has entendido?

Snape tragó con dificultad, pues detestaba el aroma a cigarro que tan impregnado tenía su padre, pero al final aceptó con la cabeza, y Tobías le arrojó al suelo.

- Alístate, te están esperando en tres horas.

Y diciendo aquello, se marchó.

El joven se quedó ahí tirado por algunos minutos, su mente trabajando a toda velocidad mientras sus ojos temblaban con la furia y la repulsión que inundaba cada célula de su ser.

Repentinamente se puso de pié, corrió a su baúl y extrajo lo que aún quedaba en él, lo cual eran algunos ingredientes que le habían sobrado durante el año.

Dos horas más tarde, Tobías entró en la habitación de su hijo sin tocar siquiera, creyendo que lo encontraría aún tumbado en el suelo y él tendría que azotarlo hasta que entendiera quien mandaba, sin embargo, le sorprendió encontrarlo junto a la ventana, sentado sobre sus talones mientras amarraba sus cabellos negros con un listón esmeralda.

Vestía el pantalón y camisa del colegio, mientras una de sus túnicas esperaba doblada en la orilla de su improvisado colchón.

No fue necesario que el muggle dijera palabra alguna para que su hijo se pusiera de pié y se colocara la prenda con el emblema de la casa de Slythering bordado en el pecho, para finalmente colocarse la capucha y bajar el rostro en una señal de sumisión.

Poco después, Severus se encontró a si mismo abandonado en un lugar donde nunca antes había estado y en compañía de un hombre a quien jamás había visto, el cual le observaba cual si fuere la cosa mas hermosa que nunca se le había puesto enfrente.

- He visto películas… como sirven el té… y cosas así… ¿Tú sabes hacerlo?

Severus maldijo en silencio una y otra vez a su padre, pero al final se arrodilló en una cobija previamente dispuesta en el suelo y preparó lo que a su alcance tenía, lo cual no era otra cosa que un simple café.

Y aunque aquél hombre no perdía detalle de cada movimiento echo por el chico, sus ojos no eran rivales para las diestras manos del joven maestro de pociones, el cual extrajo un pequeño frasco, mismo cuyo contenido vació en la taza que preparaba para el imbécil que luego se la bebió con expresión embelesada.

Severus solo esperaba que no le pidiera bailar o alguna otra cursilería por el estilo, por que ahí si no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, y aunque la tuviera, no lo habría echo, pues hasta ahora, solo se había dedicado a imitar todo aquello que su madre le leyera años atrás.

Repentinamente, la taza resbaló y se hizo añicos en el suelo, el hombre se llevó una mano a la cabeza susurrando que todo le daba vueltas, y un instante después se fue de espaldas.

El joven Snape sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo, por lo que se olvidó de todas las ridiculeces que se había visto obligado a hacer, y corrió por el pequeño departamento para encontrar la habitación, la cual dejó abierta, y luego, con todo el esfuerzo de su cuerpo arrastró al pesado hombre que le rentara por varias horas hasta la cama, donde lo desnudó apresuradamente, para luego lanzar las prendas en todas direcciones.

Aquella acción la repitió con las propias.

Una vez desnudo, se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sosteniendo sus rodillas. Ahora solo faltaba que la poción ilusoria terminase de surtir efecto y el idiota despertara.

Unas horas más tarde, el hombre abrió los ojos y se enderezó confundido, sin embargo, encontrándose en un escenario tan obvio y con recuerdos que él creía reales, se permitió sonreír satisfecho.

Se puso de pié y comenzó a vestirse, para luego observar al muchacho que continuaba inmóvil a un lado.

Rió, sintiéndose superior, sintiéndose su dueño, para luego agacharse y recoger sus pantalones, los cuales le aventó a la cabeza.

- Se terminó el juego niño. Vístete para que te puedas largar.

Severus ocultó su sonrisa y se puso de pié, rastreó con la mirada y se agachó para tomar su ropa interior, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese agacharse a tomarla, el hombre la tomó entre sus dedos y se la llevó al rostro, aspirando profundamente.

- Esto… me lo quedo yo.

El joven apretó los puños con furia, deseó poder sacar su varita mágica de debajo de la cama y lanzarle algunas maldiciones que se sabía, pero procuró esconder sus emociones. Sabía que los Slytherings esconden sus emociones a la perfección, y él era un Slythering.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a vestirse con las prendas restantes.

- Toma. Dale esto a tu padre, y dile que volveré a llamarte otro día, ¿De acuerdo?

Severus aceptó el dinero y se lo guardó en el bolsillo sin decir palabra alguna, para luego marcharse.

Cuando llegó a su casa era bastante tarde, el cielo comenzaba a clarear, y esque, aunque traía dinero en la bolsa, sabía que no podía utilizarlo en algún medio de transporte, o su padre se enfurecería.

Sonrió brevemente, los golpes no le importaban, mas bien, a esa hora no había transporte alguno.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, no le sorprendió encontrar la puerta cerrada, y él no contaba con llaves, así que se agazapó a un lado de la entrada y cerró los ojos, abrazándose para tener un poco de consuelo.

Muy tarde, cuando finalmente se escuchó el crujir de la puerta al abrirse, Tobías pateó levemente a su hijo para despertarlo del profundo sueño en el que había caído.

- El dinero.

Fue lo primero que dijo cuando los ojos adormilados del muchacho encontraron los suyos, Severus bostezó largamente mientras se metía una mano al bolsillo y le entregaba los billetes a su padre.

El muggle contó el dinero mientras una sonrisa se ensanchaba en su rostro, para finalmente revolver el cabello de su muchacho.

- Quien lo diría, eres buen negocio, hijo. Toma, esta es tu parte.

Dijo mientras le ofrecía un billete de baja denominación, el cual Severus tomó sin decir nada.

- Y ahora métete, no queremos que tu cara bonita se vea demacrada debido a la falta de sueño, ¿Verdad?

El muchacho se puso de pié y entró a la casa sin decir palabra, sin embargo, apenas llegaba a su habitación cuando su padre apareció tras él.

- Y dime Severus, ¿Disfrutaste tu noche?

El Slythering no contestó. No tenía nada que contestarle a ese cerdo que se hacía llamar su padre, por lo que abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró, sin embargo, el hombre le tomó por el hombro y lo obligó a voltearse, dándole una sonora bofetada.

- ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO, MOCOSO!

- ¡Déjame en paz!

- ¡ERES UN MALDITO CUALQUIERA, UNA SUCIA PROSTITUTA!

- Pues fíjate que no fue mi idea, ¡No se por que te afecta!

Tobías rechinó los dientes enfurecido y le pió un puñetazo a su hijo que lo tumbó al suelo, luego procedió a sacarse el cinturón. Severus no tuvo siquiera tiempo de cubrirse cuando le cayó encima el primer golpe.

No gritó.

Se mantuvo en silencio, con los ojos cerrados mientras el hombre le golpeaba una y otra vez, lacerando su piel nívea, gritando obscenidades una y otra vez, culpando de muchas cosas a su propio hijo, entre ellas, la muerte de su madre, pues si él no hubiera nacido como un fenómeno, él la habría odiado menos.

Cuando finalmente se cansó, Tobías dio media vuelta y se marchó, dando un portazo detrás de él.

Severus se mantuvo largo tiempo en posición fetal, gimiendo débilmente debido al dolor que tenía en todo el cuerpo.

Minutos más tarde comenzó a moverse, arrastrándose nuevamente hacia su baúl del colegio, del cual extrajo un pergamino en blanco, pluma y tinta.

Al encabezado de aquél lienzo vacío, escribió el nombre de su padre. Debajo, el nombre de la bestia que le comprase la noche anterior.

Al paso de dos semanas, diecisiete nombres más fueron adheridos a la lista.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Ah… pues yo y mis tragedias, resulta que mi computadora falló, y resulta que le tuvieron que quitar el ventilador, así que la pobre solo puede durar diez minutos prendida y solita se apaga… ¡A QUIEN LE SIRVEN DIEZ MISERABLES MINUTOS!!

Pues ni modo, así que hice un trato con mi mamá. Los martes me voy al caber a transcribir todo lo que escriba y responder reviews, y los jueves publico.

Para que si no actualizo, no se me desesperen.

Gracias por leer!!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad.


	7. Furia en las venas

Cap. 07

Furia en las venas

* * *

Faltaba un mes para el inicio de cursos cuando llegó el sobre de Hogwarts.

Severus recibió a la lechuza abriéndole la ventana, y no pudo evitar sonreír al encontrar algo tan pequeño, pero tan común del mundo mágico, de su mundo, un pequeño pedazo del verdadero lugar al que pertenecía

Acarició el pico de la lechuza y esta auló suavemente, para luego salir volando por la ventana.

El muchacho abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer su contenido, haciendo cuentas mentales sobre el dinero que iba a necesitar para comprar aquél material. Tobías le observaba desde el comedor, agasajándose con la comida que le negaba a su hijo.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

- Mi lista de útiles para este año escolar.

- No esperes de mi ningún centavo para que vayas a esa escuela de fenómenos.

Severus rodó los ojos fastidiado, pues tampoco había considerado ni por un instante que su padre fuera a ayudarle en su regreso a la escuela.

- Lo mejor que podrías hacer es no volver a ese lugar. Tu trabajo nos deja muy buen dinero, y tú pareces divertirte mucho.

El muchacho crispó los puños, pero prefirió no decir nada. En lugar de ello regresó a su habitación y comenzó a revolver los cajones, sacó un pequeño saco y se lo metió en la bolsa, sacando luego de entre su improvisada cama un montón de billetes arrugados.

- Voy a salir.

Anunció mientras se dirigía a la chimenea leyendo nuevamente su lista de libros, Tobías levantó la cabeza para observarle con el ceño fruncido.

- No voy a darte permiso para que vayas a ningún lado.

- Tampoco recuerdo haberte pedido permiso para nada, padre.

- Escuincle endemoniado, esto te…

- Si, si, ya lo se.

Dijo él con tono fastidiado mientras sacaba el pequeño saquito de cuero.

- Me golpearás. Lo haces todo el tiempo. Si no me azotas por irme, lo harás por cualquier otra razón estúpida, al final, es lo mismo.

El hombre se quedó mudo, ya que por lo general, su hijo le ignoraba y recibía las golpizas en silencio, pero aquél día, el muchacho lanzó de lo mas tranquilo un puñado de polvos al interior de la chimenea. Se escuchó un sonido parecido al de una explosión, y Tobías gritó cuando su hijo entró a las enormes llamas de color esmeralda.

- Caldero Chorreante.

El muggle se puso de pié y corrió a su chimenea, ahora extinta, retrocediendo espantado cuando descubrió que su hijo había desaparecido.

Severus por su parte, sintió el cálido aliento de las llamas revolviendo sus cabellos mientras daba vueltas en un remolino de miles de colores e imágenes que daban vueltas sin orden alguno frente a sus ojos, hasta que finalmente sintió como era expulsado de aquella confusión para emerger en el destartalado bar de Tom.

Nadie se sorprendió en lo absoluto al verle aparecer, de hecho, a nadie parecía interesarle.

El joven cruzó el bar y fue a la parte de atrás, donde abrió la entrada al callejón Diagon, y la sensación de haber vuelto a casa inhundó su pecho.

Su primera parada debía de ser Gringotts, puesto que debía cambiar su dinero muggle por dinero mágico, aunque claro, sabía que no sería mucho lo que iba a poseer. Pero al menos lo suficiente para poder ir a la oficina de lechuzas, donde podría pagar por utilizar una lechuza para escribir a Hogwarts.

Severus suspiró sintiéndose mal. Ya mucho tendría con aguantar a los cuatro estúpidos Gryffindors, los cuales no tardarían mucho en enterarse de que su objeto de burla favorito había entrado a un programa de becas para alumnos sin un centavo.

Se permitió admirar un momento Gringotts antes de entras. Aún recordaba la primera vez que había acudido, en compañía de su madre, que ese día, con la luz brillante que reflejaba el banco blanco como la nieve, había lucido verdaderamente preciosa, radiante, incluso…

Sacudió la cabeza molesto. No debía pensar en ello. O mas bien, no debía pensar en ella.

Una vez en el banco mágico, localizó a algún gnomo desocupado y se acercó al mostrador.

- Buenos días.

Dijo mas por cortesía que por que realmente o fueran, pero sabía que los gnomos se enfurecían si eran tratados de mala manera.

- Quisiera cambiar algo de dinero muggle y abrir una cuenta a nombre de Severus Alexander Snape Prince.

El gnomo no le miró siquiera, pero comenzó a repasar un grueso libro que tenía delante, recorriendo listas de nombres con sus largos dedos. Se ajustó los lentes y leyó, luego, finalmente miró al muchacho.

- Señor Snape, tengo aquí que usted ya posee una cuenta, pero que no ha venido a responder por ella. ¿Qué desea que hagamos con ella?

- ¿Una cuenta a mi nombre? Yo no tengo ninguna cuenta.

- La tiene desde el pasado mes de Marzo, y le fue heredada tras el fallecimiento de la señora Eileen Snape. Debió recibir una notificación de parte del banco.

Snape entrecerró los ojos, tratando de hacer memoria.

_- Toma, te llegó esto. Es de Gringotts, supongo que tras el fallecimiento de tu madre, si tenía algo en el banco ya ha pasado a tu nombre y te citan para que vayas a confirmar tu llave, o validar tu varita, o yo que se._

_- Lucius, ¡Lee, por el amor de Merlín!_

_- Agg… a ver._

El joven chasqueó la lengua. Con todo lo que había ocurrido aquél día se había olvidado de la carta de Gringotts.

- Si, la recibí. Pero me temo que se perdió tras un grave problema familiar que se suscitó debido al fallecimiento de mi madre, e ignoro lo que la carta decía.

El gnomo aceptó con la cabeza y consultó otro libro.

- La cuenta heredada a usted de parte de la señora Snape, está situada en la bóveda 987, y para que sea suya, solo necesitamos su identificación como Severus Snape, beneficiario de dicha cuenta.

Snape extrajo del interior de sus pantalones su varita mágica, la cual le tendió al gnomo, este la analizó varias veces dándole vueltas entre sus dedos, para finalmente devolvérsela al muchacho.

- Todo parece estar en orden, señor Snape. Antes de tomar posesión de su bóveda, ¿Desea ir a verla?

Severus lo pensó un instante.

La bóveda de su madre… ella nunca le había dicho que tuviera algo en Gringotts. ¿Qué podría ser?

- Me gustaría verla.

- Como desee. ¡Cardriver!

Un gnomo acudió veloz al llamado, y el que se encontraba en el mostrador le dio instrucciones para conducir al Slythering a la cámara que ahora le pertenecía.

Severus sonrió cuando entraron al estrecho camino de piedra flanqueado por antorchas. Aquél lugar le gustaba, mucho más que el exterior ampliamente iluminado que siempre había conocido. Le fascinaba finalmente recorrer los oscuros túneles y observar las formaciones rocosas, tantas cosas que solo había conocido en cuentos que le contara su madre tiempo atrás, y que ahora finalmente podía apreciar con sus propios ojos.

El viaje despeinó por completo al muchacho, quien se arregló sus despeinados cabellos con los dedos.

- Bóveda 987.

Anunció el gnomo metiendo una mano en el bolsillo y sacando una llave blanca, la cual tras haber entrado en la cerradura produjo un continuo sonar de distintos cerrojos siendo abiertos unos tras otros, hasta que finalmente, las puertas se abrieron con un agudo chirriar.

Los pasos del joven produjeron un eco profundo que rebotó una y otra vez en las paredes de aquella sala, sus ojos vagaban veloces mientras su cuerpo temblaba de emoción.

A donde quiera que mirase podía ver altos estantes de libros. Severus se acercó y deslizó sus dedos sobre los empolvados lomos de cuero con doradas letras grabadas, caminando luego a una vitrina la cual contenía pergaminos, en apariencia muy antiguos, con pequeños ornamentos decorativos.

No podía ser, no era posible. ¿Cómo podía su madre haber poseído semejante fortuna y haber vivido tan miserablemente?

Severus se giró y observó al Gnomo, el cual le contemplaba con expresión aburrida.

- Podría… ¿Quedarme un rato? A solas.

Cardriver suspiró con obvio fastidio y consultó en un pesado reloj dorado.

- Volveré en dos horas.

Severus cabeceó en respuesta. Tan perdido en su mundo que no puso la mas minima atención cuando las puertas volvieron a cerrarse. No le importaba, el gnomo podía volver al día siguiente y el seguiría embelesado con aquél lugar.

Caminó entre los altos libreros observando los muchos libros que se aglomeraban a su alrededor, su corazón temblando cada vez que encontraba un libro que su madre le hubiera leído.

Sin embargo, no pasaría mucho cuando encontró los libros relacionados con Howgarts, y su sorpresa fue máxima al encontrarse al pié del estante un baúl, el cual tenía sobre su tapa una carta con su nombre.

La tomó entre sus dedos temblorosos, reconociendo la estilizada caligrafía de Eileen. ¿Hacía cuando que pensar en su madre no le causaba emoción sino asco?

"_Mi amado Severus"_

Los puños del joven se apretaron.

"_Si estás leyendo esto, es por que he partido de este mundo, y aunque me imagino el sufrimiento que debes de estar viviendo, mi único consuelo es no dejarte del todo desamparado. Desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada, he ahorrado dinero en este baúl. Espero que para cuando llegue el día que yo te falte, sea suficiente al menos para que puedas terminar tus estudios y te conviertas en todo un hombre de bien._

_Quiero que sepas…"_

El Slythering no continuó leyendo, sino que cerró la carta y la hizo pedazos. No deseaba saber nada más sobre su contenido.

¡Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que él sufría! ¡No se habría imaginado jamás las torturas a las que lo sometía su padre! ¿Cómo demonios podría ella haber concebido siquiera la idea de que su hijo tendría que darle a beber una poción ilusoria de sus propios labios a un imbécil que se había negado a bebérsela mediante una copa de vino?

Severus lanzó los pedazos de la carta totalmente encolerizado. ¡Ella no sabía nada!

Se alejó de ahí furioso, lanzando libros al suelo y pateando valiosos objetos que caían al piso y se hacían pedazos. La odiaba, la odiaba por haberlo abandonado, por haberlo dejado solo con el desgraciado de su padre.

Dobló un pasillo al fondo de la bóveda y tomó un libro del estante mas cercano, lanzándolo furioso contra cualquier lugar, para finalmente caer de rodillas.

Lo había dejado solo…lo había traicionado, ella… ella…

- ¡ME DEJASTE SOLO!! PROMETISTE QUE NUNCA ME ABANDONARÍAS. ¡ERES UNA ASQUEROSA MENTIROSA!!

Severus gimoteó mientras se abrazaba, dejándose caer al suelo mientras temblaba descontroladamente. Su llanto amargo resonaba en aquél recinto lleno de libros, perdiéndose poco a poco en la inmensidad, acompañado del continuo sonar de un nombre.

"Lucius"

Mas tarde, el joven Slythering despertó al sentir a alguien tocándole el hombro, giró el rostro y se encontró con el gnomo que le condujera a la bóveda.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

En toda respuesta, el muchacho se llevó una mano a la cabeza, la cual le retumbaba dolorosamente. Trató de ponerse en pié, pero solo logró resbalar de nuevo al piso, sin embargo, su caída le permitió alcanzar a observar el libro que con tanta furia lanzara.

Se arrastró veloz por el piso y sostuvo aquél libro entre sus manos, observando sorprendido la imagen impresa. Los ojos que le miraban con tanto amor, los ojos de su madre… solo que en aquella imagen, la mujer no era su madre.

Deslizó una mano sobre sus pómulos. Los ojos de esa mujer eran idénticos a los propios.

Bajó la mirada para poder leer el nombre de la desconocida. "Tsuki no Hakari"

- Señor, ¿Nos marchamos?

Severus aceptó sin desviar la mirada de aquél retrato, observando luego el texto.

Tsuki no Hikari había sido la heroína de los muchos cuentos que su madre le contara cuando era pequeño, la razón de que le gustara tanto la historia occidental. Una bruja que había vivido hacía ciento cincuenta años, mujer valiente cuyo acto supremo de valentía había sido entregar su vida a cambio de la de su hijo.

En el carro que habría de llevarle de vuelta, el joven Snape abrazaba el libro contra su pecho. Sus ojos y los de esa mujer solo podían significar una cosa. El era descendiente de Tsuki no Hikari, llevaba su sangre, poseía sus ojos, y había heredado su bóveda, la cual había pasado de generación en generación, de padres a hijos hasta llegar a sus manos.

Era valiosa, era antigua, y por más que lo deseara, jamás la habría utilizado para vender los bienes ahí contenidos y poder vivir más dignamente. Lo mismo que había echo su madre.

Cuando volvió a estar frente al gnomo del mostrador, este carraspeó para sacar al chico del interior de su propia cabeza, Severus se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó el arrugado montón de billetes muggles.

- Deseo validar la cuenta de mi madre a mi nombre, y abrir una cuenta aparte exclusiva para valores monetarios. El dinero de la cámara 987 debe ser transferido.

- Como usted desee, señor Snape.

El sonrió con amargura… nada en su vida era como él lo deseara.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, fue recibido por el estruendo de una botella al romperse, mientras Tobías observaba sorprendido los muchos paquetes que cargaba su hijo.

- ¡Pero que diablos es eso!

- Mis libros, ingredientes y túnicas para este año.

Respondió con sencillez Severus sacudiéndose la ceniza de la ropa.

- ¡Te lo robaste!

- Yo no me he robado nada, todo lo…

No pudo decir nada, cuando su padre lo abofeteó.

- ¡Me robaste a mi, niño desgraciado, me robaste! ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, tomaste de mi dinero para ir a comprar tus porquerías!

Luchas contra Tobías era una causa perdida, el jovencito trató de defenderse, pero lo único que logró fue recibir mas y mas golpes. Acusado de ladrón, Severus fue lanzado dentro de su habitación, junto con sus paquetes.

- Veamos que ocurre cuando te quedas con tus ridículos libros pero sin comida ni agua.

Fueron las palabras de Tobían antes de cerrar la puerta, atrancándola…manteniéndola así durante los siguientes cinco días.

Las primeras horas de su encierro, Severus se dedicó a atender sus heridas, para cuando llegó la noche, procuró ignorar los gruñidos de hambre que producía su estómago- Y desprovisto de cualquier otro lugar, se vio en la necesidad de vaciar su baúl con el propósito de utilizarle como medio de escape a sus necesidades físicas.

Para Tobías en cambio, el proceso fue muy sencillo. Cerrar la puerta y olvidarse del mocoso. Era como si estuviera en el colegio, donde él no tuviera que preocuparse por él.

Y habiéndole olvidado, se dedicó a beber.

* * *

Para el quinto día, él degustaba tranquilamente sus alimentos del día. Un trozo de carne resbaló de su plato y maldijo audiblemente cuando en un intento por atraparlo cayó hasta el suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo, y fue entonces cuando pudo ver junto a las patas de la mesa una pequeña botella.

Solo entonces recordó a su hijo. Tomó el trozo de alimento que había estado en el suelo y se encaminó al cuarto del muchacho. Retiró la silla que mantenía atorada la puerta, abriendo poco después.

Observó el interior de la habitación con cierta curiosidad y aspiró buscando el sello de la humillación de su hijo. Al no encontrar nada anormal, centró su atención en los frascos en el suelo. A pesar de su limitado conocimiento, todo muggle había visto u oído de los brebajes mágicos que solían crear los brujos, así que supuso que su hijo habría echo algo así.

No importaba.

Abrió un poco mas la puerta para que la luz del pasillo iluminara el oscuro interior, encontrando así a un joven agazapado contra la pared abrazando sus rodillas, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos negros. Su rostro sin expresión alguna.

El muggle se congeló al observar aquél rostro demacrado pálido y seco, las ojeras tan profundas que creaban un contorno prácticamente negro bajo sus ojos y los labios tan partidos y agrietados que había hilos de sangre ya seca corriendo por ellos.

Tobías tembló de pies a cabeza cuando comprobó que los ojos negros de aquella macabra bestia no se apartaban de él. Lanzó el trozo de carne al interior y salió corriendo.

Severus observó largo rato aquél trozo de carne y se limpió con la manga cuando empezó a babear.

No cedería, y menos ante él.

La puerta no había sido trancada nuevamente, lo que significaba el final de su encierro. Se puso de pié apoyándose en la pared para no caer debido a la debilidad de sus piernas. Caminó fuera de la habitación, asegurándose de pisar el trozo de carne al salir.

Severus caminó por la casa con los ojos fijos en la nada, sin unir sus labios por que aquella acción era dolorosa. Su estómago se retorcía con los calambres del hambre, y su mano sobre su pecho le permitía sentir sus huesos.

Llegó hasta la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de Tobías, el cual se había escondido en la sala, y en su espalda ocultaba un arma, firmemente sujeta por si su hijo le atacaba.

Pero el muchacho solo tomó una canasta de pan, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de leche, marchándose luego arrastrando los pies de vuelta a su habitación.

Tobías tembló horrorizado y el arma resbaló de sus dedos. Incluso sus ojos muggles habían sido capaces de ver el aura negra, macabra y letal que rodeaba a su hijo.

Un terror mayor a cualquier cosa que conociera inundó cada fibra de su ser, y procuró calmarse, respirar, lo que fuera, pero todo intento murió cuando la luz parpadeó, para solo un segundo mas tarde, desaparecer por completo cuando el foco explotó.

El hombre retrocedió tropezando con el sillón y cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Se incorporó tan rápido como pudo y sacó de sus bolsillos una caja de fósforos.

La luz dorada perforó la oscuridad, y Tobías miró en todas direcciones, cerró los ojos un instante, y al abrirlos, su terror no tuvo límites cuando encontró a su hijo de pié frente a él.

Severus sonrió, sus labios ensanchándose mas allá de la posibilidad humana, sus ojos pedieron todo rasgo de vida y se transformaron en abismos de la perdición. Su cabeza se ladeó poco a poco, mostrando un continuo tic, cual si tuviera el cuello roto. Tobías bajó la mirada a sus delgados dedos, donde sostenía un retrato de su madre.

El muggle boqueó desesperado, como si alguien le estuviera ahogando. Severus dio un paso al frente, luego otro, y el cerillo se extinguió.

El regreso a la oscuridad absoluta le arrancó un grito agónico a Tobías, el cual se apresuró a encender nuevamente su débil luz. Sus ojos temblaron, su piel estaba pálida, y por su espalda corría un sudor frío. Pero Severus ya no estaba ahí.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la habitación del muchacho, y le encontró en cuclillas dando la espalda.

- ¿S-Severus?

El muchacho volteó, y al contacto con la luz, sus pupilas se rasgaron como las de un gato, al tiempo que se ponía de pié y se lanzaba contra la puerta.

Tobías apenas y tuvo tiempo de volver a atrancarla, para luego, muerto de miedo, salir corriendo de ahí.

Todo fue silencio.

* * *

El primero de Septiembre, en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, Narcisa sonrió ampliamente al ver a Severus.

Estaba más delgado y pálido que nunca, su piel estaba cubierta de moretones.

Sonrió y se giró a su hermana, la cual deslizó su lengua sobre sus labios. Ese era el proceder humano, temerle a lo que no comprende, matarlo antes de que te mate a ti.

Tobías ya había comprendido su destino, y ahora haría hasta lo imposible por asesinar a su hijo, antes de que este lo asesinara a él.

TBC…

* * *

Algo corto, pero espero que les gustara.

Debido al nuevo método que tengo que usar para escribir, esta vez no va a haber respuesta a los reviews, muchas gracias a quienes me escribieron!

Un beso a Iliandra y Siriela por sus mensajes.

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	8. La caída al abismo

Cap. 08

La caída al abismo

* * *

_Nota: Esta historia contiene una parte tomada directamente del libro 5, La orden del Fénix. Dicha escena fué brevemente modificada por mi punto de vista y no la coloqué con ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

El tiempo pasaba con inusitada rapidez. Meses de arduo estudio, y veranos de luchar por continuar con vida. La feliz vida de Severus Snape.

Estaban a mediados de Junio, lo cual significaba que muchos estaban a solo unos cuantos exámenes de la libertad, para Severus significaba otro verano de golpes y pociones ilusorias. El año pasado no había sido sometido a otro encierro de casi una semana. Solo esperaba que este año tampoco.

A decir verdad no recordaba mucho sobre aquella ocasión de hambre y sed, tampoco sabía que ocurrió después, pues su padre se había comportado más histérico que nunca. Le había golpeado más y más, sin embargo, si algo podía recordar era que los ojos castaños del hombre siempre habían mostrado un absoluto terror.

Aún hoy en día se preguntaba la razón.

Se recargó en su butaca y se tronó los dedos con aire pensativo. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Por supuesto, continuaba asistiendo a las "reuniones" entre Slytherings, de echo, su temprana entrada a aquél mundo le había llevado a algo cercano al liderazgo que antes ostentara Lucius, mismo que actualmente poseía Bellatrix tras heredarla de Narcisa cuando esta se graduó.

Narcisa… la extrañaba mucho. Había sido gracias a ella que había sido menos embarazoso estar cubierto de golpes y moretones, pues se había encerrado con él en el compartimiento del tren, cerrando las cortinas, para luego ayudarlo a desnudarse y curarle las heridas mas recientes, echas aquella misma mañana, colocándole luego pomadas cicatrizantes y para desaparecer los moretones, cubriéndolo al final con un hechizo de camuflaje. Y aunque estaba adolorido, nadie fue capaz de apreciar su verdadero estado.

Pero ahora mismo no había tiempo para fiestas ni reuniones, estaba demasiado ocupado estudiando para su TIMO de Defensa contra las artes oscuras que sería la mañana siguiente.

Claro, sabía que no había razón para estudiar, él conocía hasta los libros de séptimo completamente de memoria, sin mencionar claro todo lo que había leído sobre las artes oscuras proveniente de su bóveda de Gringotts, pero sabía que por más inteligente que fuera, nunca debía confiarse.

Solo los tontos se confiaban. Y él no era tonto.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano y se dirigió a desayunar. A lo lejos le fue posible observar a los cuatro imbéciles que solían hacer de su vida un infierno.

Esos desgraciados que le habían echo la vida prácticamente pedazos el año anterior, cuando filtraron por toda la escuela la noticia de que él era homosexual.

El infierno que se le había venido encima había sido tan horrible, que casi había preferido estar en casa con su padre que escuchando al profesor Slugorn junto con McGonagall hablándole de sexualidad humana y como sus catorce años eran cruciales para terminar de definir sus inclinaciones, pero pidiéndole por supuesto que guardara y respetara las normas morales del colegio al no dar muestras de afecto con sus parejas en público.

Tal vez lo peor de aquello habían sido las ahogadas risillas que parecían provenir de un rincón.

Y como olvidar el examen médico. La enfermera le había preguntado insistentemente cada detalle de su vida íntima, ¡Pero no! De nada le había servido negarlo todo una y otra vez por que llegó Dumbledore, más feliz que unas pascuas y le dijo que si realmente era virgen no tenía que temer y podía pasar por el encantamiento _castus corpus_ con facilidad absoluta.

¡Por Salazar Slythering! Sus notas de vida incluían como momento mas vergonzoso tener que admitirle a Albus Dumbledore que se había acostado con Lucius Malfoy, y peor aún, haberle contado una gigantesca mentira en la que él, presa del dolor, le había pedido, suplicado, ¡Rogado! Que le quitara el dolor mediante hacerlo suyo, después de lo cual llevaron una bonita relación en la que Lucius y él jamás volvieron a tener relaciones debido a su edad.

Ese día, Severus había descubierto que poseía el valiosísimo don de poder mentirle a Albus Dumbledore y que este le creyera, pero claro, el precio de aquél descubrimiento había sido una hora de aguantar al director hablando de las virtudes del amor.

Pero eso era cosa del pasado para todo el colegio, excepto para los cuatro imbéciles, claro, quienes aún se lo recordaban de vez en cuando.

El joven Slythering terminó de desayunar y observó con cierto aburrimiento a sus compañeros de quinto y séptimo curso, que trataban de estudiar y maniobrar una cuchara al mismo tiempo.

Habiendo concluido el desayuno, los alumnos salieron dirigiéndose a sus respectivas aulas, todos excepto los alumnos de último grado y la generación a la que pertenecía Severus. El muchacho se recargó en la pared cruzando los brazos, y a su lado, Bellatrix terminaba de analizar su libro, haciendo un par de preguntas de último minuto.

Severus por su parte estaba feliz. Iba a tener calificaciones perfectas, estaba seguro. Él y posiblemente Lily Evans también, pero, ¿A quien podría importarle lo que sacara la sangre sucia?

* * *

A las nueve y media se abrieron las puertas y comenzaron a llamar a las distintas clases para que entraran. Severus sonrió al observar aquél ambiente, el instante que había esperado toda su vida.

Finalmente probaría ante el mundo quien era Severus Snape. Experto en la defensa contra las artes oscuras y las pociones. Pondría su propio laboratorio y revolucionaría el mundo mágico con sus descubrimientos. Cumpliría el sueño de su madre, haciéndolo propio, haciéndolo grande, tan grande como su nombre que habría de quedar grabado en la historia.

Las cuatro mesas habían sido retiradas, y el joven Slythering tomó asiento en uno de los muchos escritorios individuales que había en el comedor. El profesor Flitwick alzó sus manos para pedir silencio, para luego anunciar el inicio del examen, dándole la vuelta a un enorme reloj de arena.

Severus le dio la vuelta a su pergamino y sus ojos recorrieron velozmente cada pregunta del examen y se permitió sonreír. Se lo sabía todo.

Tampoco era que le sorprendiera.

Contestó todas y cada una de las preguntas con meticulosa perfección, su nariz tocando el pergamino mientras plasmaba su caligrafía en él. No podía parar, no quería parar. La adrenalina bombeaba en sus venas por que con cada pregunta venía adherido el recuerdo de los penosos sucesos en su vida, los que muy pronto dejarían de acosarle para siempre.

No le importó en lo mas mínimo cuando escuchó el grito de "¡Cinco minutos mas!" proveniente de Flitwick. Le bastaban y sobraban para que su trabajo fuera perfecto, solo debía continuar escribiendo.

El chico sonrió al colocar el punto final a su obra de are. Justo a tiempo.

- ¡Dejen las plumas por favor! ¡Tú también Stebbins! ¡Por favor quédense sentados mientras yo recojo las hojas! ¡_Accio!_

Más de un centenar de rollos salieron volando por los aires directo a los brazos extendidos del profesor Flitwick y lo hicieron caer hacia atrás.

Muchos se rieron, no así Severus, quien negó con fastidio ante la ineptitud del profesor, al cual estaban levantando entre un par de alumnos de las primeras filas.

- Gracias, gracias ¡Muy bien, ya pueden irse todos!

No tuvieron que decírselo dos veces. Severus se puso de pié y se colgó la mochila al hombro, tomando el pergamino de borrador para releer y comparar sus respuestas con calma.

Se abrió paso entre pupitres y estudiantes desesperados por salir a los soleados jardines, pero a él eso no le importaba. Caminaba sin rumbo leyendo una y otra vez el pergamino que llevaba en las manos. No se dio cuenta del momento en que tomó por la ladera de césped quedaba al lago.

Absorto en su mundo solo siguió el camino hacia los matorrales donde se derrumbara dos años atrás, sin saber ni sospechar siquiera el peligro inminente que le acechaba.

Estaba complacido con su esfuerzo, más que satisfecho. Acarició con cariño el pergamino recordando su primer año, recordando a Lucius repasando una y otea vez en compañía de su pequeño compañero, el cual parecía más calificado para aprobar el TIMO que el propio Malfoy.

Malfoy…había sido muy duro continuar sin él, pero lo había logrado. Sin embargo, aquello no evitaba que todos los días tuviera un profundo deseo de verle una vez más.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía, tal vez solo para que viera cuando había cambiado y le felicitara como antes por ser tan brillante.

Miró al cielo agradecido. Pronto terminaría la escuela y entonces surcaría mil horizontes con sus propias las, totalmente libre.

Dobló con cuidado la hoja del Timo y la guardó en su mochila, la cual se echó al hombro mientras se ponía de pié.

- ¿Todo bien, Snivellius?

Tronó una voz a sus espaldas, y Severus abrió los ojos sorprendido. Soltó su mochila y sacó la varita del interior de su túnica tan rápido como le fue posible, sin embargo no le permitieron levantarla siquiera, pues James, quien enarbolaba la barita desde incluso antes de llamarle, atacó primero.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_!

La varita de Snape saltó por los aires y cayó con un ruido sordo en la hierba detrás de él. Sirius soltó una carcajada y señaló con su varita al muchacho.

- ¡_Impedimenta_!

Severus tropezó y cayó al suelo cuando se lanzaba a recoger su varita, quedando tirado en el suelo, enfurecido y jadeante. A su alrededor, los estudiantes se acercaban poco a poco. Unos parecían preocupados, otros divertidos.

El joven Slythering se revolvía desesperado, luchando contra sus ataduras invisibles. Odiaba aquél hechizo. Era el mismo que Lucius usara en su contra aquella lejana primera vez.

Mientras tanto, James y Sirius avanzaban hacia él con las varitas levantadas, el joven Potter sonreía divertido, gozoso de saber que la humillación que la sucia serpiente sentía la provocaban él y su casi hermano Sirius. Giró la cabeza para observar a las chicas del lago, notando además que el ingenuo Petter se había puesto de pié y pasado junto a Lupin para poder ver mejor.

Ah, pero ver a las chicas no debía de distraerle de su diversión favorita. Se giró hacia Severus sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el examen, Snivellius?

- Me he fijado en él, tenía la nariz pegada al pergamino. Su hoja debe de estar tan llena de manchas de grasa, que no van a poder leer ni una palabra.

La mayor parte de los estudiantes rieron ante el maligno comentario de Sirius. Snape rechinó los dientes enfurecido mientras intentaba levantarse, pero el hechizo todavía perduraba.

- Esperen… y verán, ¡Esperen… y verán!

Sirius se rió.

- ¿Qué veremos? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Snivellis, limpiarte los mocos en nuestra ropa?

Snape soltó un torrente de palabrotas mezcladas con maleficios, pero como su varita había ido a pasar a tres metros de él, no pasó nada. James frunció la boca divertido, considerando que alguien tan importante como él no tenía que andar aguantando a alguien como el Slythering.

- Vete a lavar esa boca. ¡_Fregotego_!

Severus emitió un grito ahogado cuando de su boca comenzaron a salir rosadas pompas de jabón, las cuales crecían alarmantemente en número, cubriéndole los labios, causándole arcadas, atorándose en su garganta, haciéndolo que se atragantara.

- ¡DEJENLO EN PAZ!

James y Sirius giraron la cabeza para observar a la persona recién llegada. Era una de las chicas de la orilla del lago. Tenía una poblada mata de cabello rojo oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y poseía unos ojos almendrados de un verde asombroso.

El joven Potter se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello.

- ¿Qué tal, Evans?

- Déjenlo en paz, ¿Qué les ha hecho??

- Bueno, es simplemente que existe, no se si me explico.

Muchos estudiantes que se habían acercado rieron, incluidos Sirius y Colagusano, pero Lupin, que seguía en apariencia concentrado en su libro, no se rió, y tampoco lo hizo Lily.

- Te crees muy gracioso, pero no eres más que un sinvergüenza arrogante y bravucón, Potter. Déjalo en paz.

- Lo dejaré en paz si sales conmigo, Evans. Vamos, sal conmigo y no volveré a apuntar a Snivellis con mi varita.

A sus espaldas, el efecto del embrujo paralizante estaba remitiendo y Snape se arrastraba con lentitud hacia su varita, escupiendo espuma de jabón.

- No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tu y el calamar gigante.

- Mala suerte Cornamenta.

Exclamó Sirius con viveza, y se volvió hacia Snape.

- ¡Eh!

Demasiado tarde. Severus apuntó con su varita a James, se produjo un destello de luz, un tajo apareció en la cara de Potter y la túnica se le manchó de sangre.

El muchacho bufó enfurecido, su orgullo herido al haber sido tocado por alguien tan inferior a su persona. Giró rápidamente sobre si mismo, hubo otro destello y la víctima favorita de los merodeadores quedó colgando de cabeza en el aire.

Muchos de los curiosos vitorearon, mientras James, Sirius y Colagusano reían a carcajadas.

Lily, cuya expresión de rabia había vacilado un instante, como si fuera a sonreír, gritó.

- ¡Bájenlo!

- Como quieras.

Convino James, y apuntó hacia arriba con su varita.

Snape cayó al suelo como un montón de ropa arrugada. Se desenredó la túnica y se puso de pié rápidamente, con la varita en mano. Sirius sonrió malvadamente.

- ¡_Petrificus Totalus!_

Snape no pudo hacer nada y volvió a caer de bruces, rígido como una tabla.

- ¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ!

Gritó la pelirroja mientras sacaba su varita. James y Sirius se miraron con cautela.

- Por favor Evans, no me obligues a echarte un maleficio.

- ¡Pues retírale la maldición!

James crispó los puños y exhaló un hondo suspiro, se volvió hacia Severus y pronunció la contra maldición. El muchacho se mordió los labios mientras se ponía trabajosamente de pié.

- Ya está. Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Snivellius.

- ¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella!

Ella parpadeó confundida, luego volvió a sentirse furiosa.

- Bien… ¡Bien! La próxima vez no me meteré donde no me llaman.

- ¡Pídele disculpas a Evans!

Le gritó James a Snape, apuntándole amenazadoramente con la varita. Lily le miró molesta.

- No quiero que lo obligues a pedirme disculpas. Tú eres tan detestable como él.

- ¿Qué? ¡Yo jamás te llamaría… eso que tú sabes!

- Siempre estás desordenándote el pelo por que crees que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba, vas presumiendo por ahí con esa estúpida snitch, te pavoneas y echas maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería. ¡Me das ASCO!

Exclamó y dio media vuelta, marchándose del lugar a buen paso. James la observó impotente, sin poder decidir si seguirla o no.

- ¡Evans! ¡Eh, EVANS! ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?

Leyendo entre líneas, yo diría que te encuentra un poco engreído, amigo mío.

James hizo un gesto de fastidio.

- Está bien… está bien.

Entonces se produjo otro destello y Snape volvió a colgar por los pies en el aire.

- ¿Quién quiere ver como le quito los calzoncillos a Snivellius?

- ¿Quitárselos? No creo que sea buena idea Cornamenta, su novio Lucius puede enojarse.

- No hay nada de que preocuparse Canuto, solo vamos a mirar, tu sabes, para reírnos un poco.

- ¡Ah vaya, y yo que me había preocupado! Yo te ayudo a sacarle el cinturón.

Lejos de ahí, Lily caminaba furiosa al interior del castillo, encontrándose con Bellatrix en la entrada principal, cómodamente recargada admirando el espectáculo que se desarrollaba a un lado del lago.

- Tú eres Bellatrix, ¿No?

La joven Black le observó de arriba abajo, soltando luego una risita despectiva.

- Se supone que eres su amiga. ¿No deberías de ir a ayudarle? Además, Black es tu primo, deberías ir a controlarlo.

- Supongo que podría hacerlo, estoy segura de que Sevie-Poh agradecería mucho la ayuda de una sangre pura como yo a la tuya. No te fue muy bien a ti. ¿Cierto, sangre sucia?

Lily entrecerró los ojos al escuchar nuevamente el despectivo apodo, Bellatrix sonrió y regresó su atención a la lejanía.

- Oh, que interesante. Consiguieron sacarle los pantalones.

- ¿Qué??

Evans se giró espantada y observó que efectivamente, Severus ya no tenía pantalones, y estos habían caído en la entusiasta multitud. Alguien los había tomado y les daba vueltas encima de su cabeza.

Conociendo el gusto por la crueldad que tenían esos dos, fue fácil deducir que lo próximo que iban a hacerle al Slythering sería quitarle los calzoncillos.

- ¡Por Merlín, debo encontrar a la profesora McGonagall!

Habiendo dicho aquello, la Gryffindor salió corriendo rumbo a la sala de profesores.

Las risas de la muchedumbre llegaban hasta los oídos de Bellatrix, la cual se llevó un dedo a la mejilla mientras paseaba los ojos de un lado al otro del techo. Luego sonrió y usó una voz cantarina.

- Sevie-Poh, de cabeza, sin calzoncillos frente a todo el colegio siendo salvado por McGonagall.

La chica rió fascinada y palmeó, alejándose con juguetones brincos.

- ¡Finalmente es hora de llamar a Lucy!

Mientras la menor de las hermanas Black corría a cumplir su importante misión, la cantidad de mirones había aumentado de forma alarmante. Todos se reían, señalaban y vitoreaban, pero nadie movía un solo dedo para ayudar al chico que colgaba de cabeza en el aire, desesperado por conservar su ropa interior.

- ¡Vamos Snivellius, suéltalos ya!

- ¡Si Snape, suéltalos, queremos reírnos un rato!

- ¡BASTA, BASTA, POR FAVOR, YA BASTA!!

- ¡Hey, mira Canuto! Snivellis ha aprendido a decir "por favor".

- Creo que debemos premiarlo con una galletita.

- ¡BASTA!!

Snape calló de repente y cerró los ojos angustiado, mientras sus manos luchaban contra la magia que insistía en arrancarle su prenda.

- ¡Ya ríndete Snape! Tu público te aclama. ¿Cierto James?

- ¡Si! ¡Vamos todos, aplaudan! ¡Snivellius, grasiento! ¡Snivellius, grasiento!

- ¡SNIVELLIUS, GRASIENTO! ¡SNIVELLIUS, GRASIENTO! ¡SNIVELLIUS, GRASIENTO! ¡SNIVELLIUS, GRASIENTO!

De repente, James notó algo y levantó las manos.

- ¡Alto, alto, deténganse todos, cállense!

La multitud calló ante la orden de Potter, este se acercó al Slythering y levantó la mano para tocar la frente de Snape, el cual se sacudió tratando de alejarse del toque.

- Snape… ¿Estás llorando?... ¿Estás llorando??

Sirius se acercó para ver mas de cerca, luego tiró una carcajada, a la cual se le unieron todos los presentes.

- Ya baja a la señorita llorona, James, déjala que se vaya a chillar a su cuarto.

- Como tú digas, hermano.

Potter hizo un rápido pase y Severus cayó al suelo, metiendo las manos por mero instinto para amortiguar la caída. Los ojos castaños de James brillaron y realizó un segundo pase mágico, al instante, los calzoncillos de Snape cayeron hasta sus rodillas.

Hubo un instante de silencio en que todos trataron de asimilar lo que acababan de presenciar, hasta que finalmente todos comenzaron a reír como si estuvieran dementes. Sirius señaló al muchacho en el suelo sosteniéndose las costillas y boqueando desesperado por que la risa le impedía respirar. James fue el primero en poder decir algo.

- ¡Por Merlín, Snape! ¿Esas son tus nalgas de leche?

- ¡Si Snivellius! ¿Cuándo te salen las definitivas??

Colagusano se desternilló de la risa, mientras Snape temblaba en el piso y se enderezaba la túnica para poder subirse nuevamente la ropa interior.

- Ya, ya, ya estuvo bueno, Sirius. A ver, ¿Quién tiene los pantalones de Snivellius? ¡Ah! Stebbins, mi buen amigo, dame eso y recuerda ir a la enfermería, creo que el pantalón es tóxico. Toma Snape, póntelos.

Severus acercó su mano que temblaba de furia para tomar sus pantalones. James sonrió.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Canuto? Yo se que siempre he sido un excelente buscador, pero siempre me he preguntado como sería ser cazador. Tú sabes, lanzar la bludger de un lado al otro.

- Es genial. ¡Atrapa la bludger!

Gritó Sirius tomando de los hombros a Severus y lanzándolo hacia su amigo, el Slythering perdió el equilibrio debido a que sus pantalones iban apenas en las rodillas.

- ¡Potter la atrapa, la gira y la lanza!

- ¡Black la tiene, la maneja de un lado al otro! ¡Y se la pasa a Potter!

- ¡Potter y Black son un excelente equipo, la atrapan, cada quien la tiene de un lado, y lanzan!!

- ¡Y siii! ¡Gol para Gryffindor!

Severus se fue de bruces contra el piso, mientras James sacaba la snitch que había robado de su bolsillo, la dejó escapar y que volara un par de metros, para luego correr tras ella, pisar a Snape y hacer una espectacular atrapada. Sirius gritó eufórico.

- ¡Y Potter ha atrapado la snitch! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA EL PARTIDO!!

Hubo un rugido de emoción entre la multitud, especialmente entre los abundantes Gryffindors ahí presentes, los cuales se acercaron para subir en hombros a James.

En medio de la algarabía, nadie se dio cuenta del momento en el que regresaba Lily, acompañada de la profesora McGonagall.

- ¡Es suficiente! ¡Alto, alto! ¡Ustedes, bajen al señor Potter! Y… ¡Por Merlín! ¡Señor Snape, súbase los pantalones! ¿Esque acaso están completamente locos? ¡Todos ustedes fuera de aquí! ¡Potter, Black, los quiero en mi despacho ahora! ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno! Y en cuanto a si Snape, hablaré de esto con el profesor Slugorn.

- ¡No, espere profesora! No es como usted piensa.

Dijo una voz bastante alarmada mientras tocaba el brazo de la maestra, la cual se giró a observar a quien le hablaba, y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

- ¿Lupin? ¿Estaba aquí?

- Eh… si, profesora.

- ¡Y podría explicarme que hacía un prefecto como usted presenciando un alboroto como este sin mover un solo dedo!

- Yo… bueno… lo siento profesora.

- ¡Profesora McGonagall, Snape no hizo nada malo! Fueron estos bravucones los que lo atacaron.

- ¡No seas chismosa Evans!

- ¡Y tú no seas idiota, Potter!

- ¡Basta los dos! Señor Snape, ¿Es cierto lo que dice la señorita Evans?... ¿Snape? ¿A dónde se fue?

En el interior del castillo, Severus corría desesperado por los pasillos. Lo que acababa de vivir se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, sus ojos estaban nublados debido a las lágrimas de vergüenza. Los estudiantes se apartaban de su camino, algunos riéndose mientras se contaban los unos a los otros la historia de lo acontecido en el lago.

Finalmente, Severus entró al pasillo abandonado del tercer piso, donde se apoyó contra la pared llorando desconsolado.

Dolor, ira, vergüenza, impotencia, venganza, y muchos otros sentimientos creaban un destructivo remolino dentro de él, arrancándole sin piedad los últimos pedazos del ser inocente que había sido alguna vez.

Gritó buscando escapar de su infierno interno y comenzó a golpear desesperado la pared, sangrándose los nudillos al poco tiempo.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que desquitarte con las pobres paredes por lo que te hacen otras personas?

Severus se tensó de golpe. Conocía esa voz. Giró el rostro lentamente y sus ojos temblaron al encontrarse con un joven hombre de finas ropas que le observaba con cierta diversión, apoyado cómodamente en un bastón negro con empuñadura dorada.

El corazón del Slythering bombeó más y más fuerte dentro de su pecho al reconocerlo.

- Lu-Lucius…

- Hola Sev, cuanto tiempo.

El mas joven tembló de pies a cabeza, tratando de convencerse que aquello era real, que no estaba soñando, casi esperando una señal, la cual recibió cuando el rubio abrió sus brazos.

- ¡Lucius!!

Severus corrió a refugiarse en el calor tan anhelado de su compañero, rodeándole con fuerza, suplicando por que aquello no terminase cuando abriera los ojos, gimoteando debido al dolor que inundaba su alma.

El heredero Malfoy por su parte, le rodeó con sus brazos y sonrió al sentir la desesperación con la que, Severus parecía desear fundir sus cuerpos. Notó que había cambiado, también que había crecido.

Su mente había imaginado una y otra vez aquél encuentro, pero nunca creyó que el muchacho estaría en semejante estado de agónica necesidad. No le cabía duda que Bellatrix había escogido el momento perfecto.

Snape se estremecía con su rostro escondido en el cuello de Lucius, empapando de lágrimas la costosa tela de su capa de viaje. El rubio acarició los cabellos de su compañero y le tomó la barbilla.

Sus ojos metálicos se posaron sobre los negros de Severus, y fue este el que se lanzó a besarle, para deleite de Lucius, quien comprobó complacido que en dos años de ausencia, su compañero había adquirido mucha experiencia.

Las manos de Malfoy viajaron veloces para deshacer con destreza el botón y cierre de los pantalones de ambos, retirando solo los de Severus, al igual que la ropa interior que tanto protegiera minutos atrás.

Rápidamente lo levantó, permitiéndole enroscar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, para luego entrar en él de un solo y dificultoso golpe.

El grito de Severus resonó por todo el pasillo, haciendo eco contra las paredes.

Lucius tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar, también, su cerebro apenas funcional le permitió saber que desde su partida, Severus no había estado con ningún otro varón, y si lo había estado, definitivamente no había sido el pasivo.

El mas joven se permitió gritar con toda su fuerza, como nunca antes lo había echo, dejando que el dolor físico drenara la agonía mental, hasta que finalmente, su voz se vio reducida a quedos sollozos que se perdían en los oídos de su momentánea pareja.

Lucius detuvo sus movimientos para poder arrodillarse, echándose luego hacia atrás hasta quedar acostado, colocando sus manos sobre las caderas del estudiante, el cual no tardó nada en imponer su propio ritmo.

El joven Malfoy sonrió ampliamente. Era suyo, le pertenecía. El mismo así lo había dispuesto. Lo quisiera o no, la parte mas primitiva de su cerebro llevaba grabado su nombre, de forma tan profunda que por mas años que pasaran, el trauma jamás se iría.

Los movimientos del menos se volvieron cada vez mas frenéticos, mas rápidos, la presión en su vientre tensó todo su cuerpo, y sus ojos cerrados vieron explosiones de estrellas mientras su garganta liberaba un grito de éxtasis puso, deleitándose además con la sensación de su acompañante estremeciéndose debajo de él, vaciándose en él, punzando dentro de él.

Minutos más tarde, Lucius estaba sentado contra la pared mientras Severus estaba recostado contra su pecho, sentado entre sus piernas.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Malfoy sonrió y se metió la mano dentro de la camisa, sacando una dorada y muy fina cadena, de la cual pendía un dije en apariencia demasiado grande.

Severus lo tomó en sus manos, analizándole a detalle con sus ojos negros.

- Un giratiempo.

- Diez puntos para Slythering, señor Snape.

- Pero…

- Para emergencias.

- El ministerio los mantiene bajo estricto control. Ninguna emergencia es lo suficientemente grande para que acepten.

- Eres un preguntón.

- Pero…

- Lo tengo y punto.

Dijo Lucius con voz cortante, Severus solo aceptó, sospechando que su amigo muy seguramente había robado aquél valioso objeto.

- Bellatrix vio lo que te hicieron esos imbéciles. Fuiste muy valiente al soportarlo todo.

Snape bajó la mirada, sintiéndose confundido. Bellatrix lo había visto, y no le había ayudado, pero Lucius decía que había sido valiente al soportarlo.

- Sev, piénsalo… ¿Realmente te habría gustado que una mujer te salvara?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

- Bella fue a buscarme, y yo activé mi giratiempo y tomé cualquier excusa para hablar con Dumbledore, luego le pedí permiso para venir a desearte suerte con tus exámenes.

Severus se quedó en silencio largo rato, dirigiendo luego sus ojos negros a Lucius.

- ¿Hablaste con Dumbledore?

- Si. Me hizo algunas insinuaciones sobre una linda relación sentimental que al parecer llevé contigo. Muy inteligente de tu parte.

Severus sonrió, sintiéndose feliz de contar con la aprobación de Lucius, el cual se puso serio.

- Pero tengo poco tiempo, debo reunirme con el lord esta tarde.

- ¿Con quien?

- El lord, el hombre a quien yo sirvo. Mi amo y maestro, además de dueño de mi existencia.

Severus arqueó una ceja, como si creyera que su amigo se había vuelto loco, pero como la expresión de Lucius no cambió, el más joven se alejó un poco, mirándole perplejo.

- Me estás asustando.

- Quien le sirve al lord, se desliga de las banalidades, y busca la pureza de la magia. Es un hombre, pero al verle puedes considerarlo un dios. Si alguien como tú se le uniera, sería más poderoso, y en pago, jamás volverías a sufrir lo que has sufrido hoy. Nunca jamás.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, silencio durante el cual Severus se puso de pié, retorciéndose los dedos mientras recordaba lo recién vivido a manos de los Gryffindors, y la agonía que habría de esperarle mientras rememoraran ellos y toda la escuela su vergonzoso encuentro.

- No volver a sufrirlo nunca… ¿Jamás?

- El recompensa a quien le sirve, y pone al alcance de su mano la dulce venganza que a tantos les es negada.

- La venganza…

- Es la cabeza de nuestra familia. Nosotros somos su familia, y nosotros le servimos fieles, luchando bajo su marca.

Habiendo susurrado aquellas palabras, Lucius se puso de pié y desabrochó lentamente los botones de su muñeca, descorriendo luego la manga de su antebrazo izquierdo.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron con pánico y se alejó alarmado, pero al momento siguiente, mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza, Lucius le acorraló, presionando su brazo contra su cuello, inmovilizándolo por completo mientras lo aprisionaba con su cuerpo.

- ¡E-Esa es…!

- La marca de aquél que no debe ser nombrado.

- No… no… tu…

- Soy un mortífago Sev… Narcisa también lo es, al igual que Rodolphus.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- Todos nos hemos vuelto sus vasallos, rehaciendo nuestros lazos familiares bajo su protección.

- ¿Protegerlos? ¿El… a ustedes?

- El protege a quien le es fiel. Quien le sirve fielmente es recompensado.

- ¡Pero es un asesino! ¡El manda a sus sirvientes a matar personas!... Lucius… tú… ¿Tú has matado a alguien?

- Aprendí a tomar vidas desde antes de salir del colegio Severus… y tu no eres gran ejemplo de moralidad, puesto que estás dispuesto a asesinar a tu propio padre. Además, hablas de asesinatos de personas, pero sus actos de purificación pueden ser vistos como masacres, y muggles asquerosos, sangre sucias y traidores jamás podrán ser considerados como personas.

Severus se revolvió incómodo ante las palabras tan ciertas de Lucius, el cual aflojó un poco su agarre para acariciarle el rostro.

- Nosotros le hemos entregado nuestras vidas, y tengo fe en que algún día tú le entregues la tuya. Solo así volveremos a estar juntos todos de nuevo. El mundo caerá a sus pies, y nosotros debemos estar a su lado. Debes escoger lo antes posible. Estás con él, o en su contra.

- Yo no estoy en su contra.

- Entonces debes unirte… por que yo te he revelado el nombre de dos mortífagos además del mío, y puedes estar seguro de que muy pronto se nos unirá Bellatrix, por tanto, yo no puedo dejarte ir… nos delatarías.

- No los delataré.

- Nadie conoce el nombre de otos, y si tú nos conoces, serás marcado como el próximo objetivo del lord. Te puedo asegurar que apenas abandones la seguridad de Hogwarts… morirás. ¿Quieres morir, Sev?

- No quiero morir.

- La familia se está uniendo de nuevo, y tú eres parte de la familia… para estar con nosotros, debes unirte al señor oscuro. Dime Sev, ¿Quieres volver a estar con nosotros?

- Si.

- ¿Quieres asesinar a tu padre?

- Si

- ¿Quieres venganza sobre Potter y sus asquerosos amiguitos?

- Si.

- ¿Quieres que nuestro mundo sea limpiado de la escoria muggle? ¿De esos seres inútiles que obligan a nuestra gente a vivir en el anonimato?

- Si.

- ¿Quieres la sangre de Potter y de Black corriendo bajo tus pies?

- Si…

- ¿Deseas demostrarle al mundo quién es Severus Snape?

- Si.

Lucius le tomó del mentón.

- Somos una familia, y debemos permanecer juntos como familia. Se que tu no romperás eso… jamás.

Del interior de su túnica, el rubio sacó una afilada cuchilla, tomó la mano de su compañero y apoyó la punta.

- Júrame Severus, júrame por la magia que corre en tus venas, que nos seguirás a donde quiera que vayamos, que sufrirás con nosotros lo que nosotros suframos, que cobrarás con nosotros las vidas de los infieles y que te nos unirás en el camino a la gloria del señor oscuro.

Severus observó la palma de su mano un instante. Su sangre bombeaba rápidamente en su cabeza, y las imágenes de su pasado atormentaban su mente. Pero al fina, solo fue capaz de ver a los dos Gryffindors que hicieran su vida un océano de miseria, riendo, riéndose de é una y otra vez, y luego... muertos, ahogados en un charco de su propia sangre.

Poder, gloria y venganza, todo en las manos de un hombre que protegería a su familia, a su verdadera familia a cambio de lealtad absoluta.

El fin, la muerte de su soledad. El nunca volvería a estar solo. Miró los ojos de Lucius, que le observaban expectantes y sonrió.

- Te lo juro Lucius. Iré con ustedes hasta el mismísimo infierno.

El rubio sonrió y deslizó aquella navaja sobre la piel del joven, dejando que la sangre brotara, resbalando y cayendo al piso gota tras gota.

Sellando así el trato.

TBC

Hola!

A los que hayan leído los libros, saben que en ellos, los magos usan túnicas tipo vestido, y cuando James puso de cabeza a Severus, la túnica le cayó en la cabeza revelando sus piernas descoloridas y calzoncillos. A mi me gusta mas el uniforme de las películas, espero no les molestara el cambio.

Gracias por leer! Respuesta a los reviews en mi profile.

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	9. ¿Libre?

Cap. 09

¿Libre?

* * *

Era una mañana calurosa, las clases habían terminado por fin y al día siguiente se marcharían a casa.

Esa noche era la graduación de los alumnos de séptimo grado, y mientras la mayoría aún dormía a pierna suelta, dos personas se encontraban en la sala común de la casa de Slythering.

Una muchacha se encontraba arrodillaba a los pies de su pareja, el cual se dedicaba a hacer abdominales mientras ella le sostenía los pies.

El joven había cambiado con el tiempo, desde el horror vivido en su quinto año se había dedicado a dejar atrás al muchacho enclenque que había sido durante tanto tiempo. Ahora sus brazos y piernas estaban marcados con músculos y tendones bastante desarrollados, mientras en su abdomen se habían formado tenues formas, y su cabello había crecido hasta poco más debajo de sus hombros.

Su rostro seguía sin ser el de un adonis, pero eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

La chica a su lado le miraba con interés, mientras el sudor escurría por su anatomía cada vez que se flexionaba con ambos brazos detrás de la nuca.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer en vacaciones?

- Ya te he dicho que no tengo ni idea.

- Ya tienes dieciocho años, aprobaste todas las materias con honores ¿Y no tienes idea de que vas a hacer?

- Ya tengo asegurada mi entrada para estudiar pociones superiores, pero después de eso no de a que diablos me voy a dedicar.

- Que carácter, ya cásate.

- ¿Con quién? ¿Contigo? Ni en sueños.

- Nunca dije que conmigo. Eres excelente en la cama, pero dudo mucho que seas buen marido.

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

- Esque eso es lo que era.

- Además, el nombre de LupinaBlack Snape no suena precisamente encantador.

- Como si me interesara llevar tu apellido.

- Dudo mucho que siquiera a mi me interese que alguien lo lleve.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no te piensas casar nunca?

- Dudo que haya nacido alguien para mí.

- Quien sabe.

Severus sonrió de medio lado y se sentó, tomando el rostro de su novia para poder besarla.

- Te voy a extrañar.

- No seas cursi, ya encontrarás una mejor amante que yo.

- Eso espero, por que aquí no hay ninguna que te iguale.

Ambos sonrieron y Snape regresó a su ejercicio, mientras la joven miraba a la inmensidad, perdida en sus cavilaciones, al menos hasta que su estómago gruñó.

- Vamos a desayunar.

- Aún no termino mi ejercicio.

- Pero tengo hambre.

- ¿No te puedes esperar cinco minutos?

- No. Y si me haces esperar, es por que eres un desconsiderado con tu novia.

- ¿Desconsiderado? Hoy nos graduamos, a partir de mañana quizás nunca nos volvamos a ver, y a ambos eso nos importa un carajo, ¿Y me llamas desconsiderado por no llevarte a desayunar ahorita mismo?

- Si.

Snape resopló y se dejó caer en el piso con los brazos abiertos, luego suspiró y se puso de pié, tomó la camisa del uniforme y se la echó encima, abrochándosela solo hasta la mitad.

La chica se abrazó a él siendo correspondida de igual forma, y de esa manera se fueron al comedor.

Una vez ahí, ambos jóvenes desayunaban tranquilamente en compañía de los pocos que se habían levantado temprano. Snape miró a su alrededor y no le extrañó no ver al grupito de revoltosos Gryffindors.

Era consiente de que tal vez y nunca volvería a encontrarse con su novia, y le causaba cierta nostalgia, pero saber que jamás volvería a ver a esos imbéciles le causaba un regocijo que no le cabía.

Miró hacia el techo preguntándose cuando empezarían a llegar las lechuzas con el periódico. El se había inscrito al Profeta.

Desde que el año anterior jurase entrar a las filas de los mortífagos, se había vuelto su fascinación descubrir día con día que nadie podía detenerlos. Los aurores fallecían todos los días, las poblaciones muggles eran arrasadas y los sangre sucias exterminados de la faz de la tierra.

Era una guerra, y él ya estaba listo para entrar al bando de los que habrían de ganarla.

En ese momento apareció una lechuza grande y marrón entró batiendo sus majestuosas alas en el salón, aterrizando frente a Severus, quien sonrió al reconocerla como propiedad de Lucius.

El animal llevaba un pequeño estuche de terciopelo y un pedazo de lo que parecía periódico amarrado a su pata. Desató ambos objetos y acarició a la lechuza, ofreciéndole alimento de su propio plato, el animal comió y bebió un poco, para luego emprender el vuelo de regreso con su dueño.

- ¿Qué es?

- No lo se.

Desató el listón que mantenía enrollado el recorte y lo abrió. Al momento siguiente, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

"_Mortífagos atacan a familia entera. La noche de ayer, la población mágica sufrió un grave ataque en la casa de la familia Potter cuando durante la noche, la marca del que no debe ser nombrado fue proyectada en el cielo. Según parece, el señor Harry Potter fue tentado por los mortífagos para formar parte de ellos, pero ante la negativa de este, su hogar fue atacado, sin embargo, se ha informado que esta noche sería la graduación de su hijo James Potter de la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, razón por la que toda la familia por ambos lados de los padres se encontraba reunida al momento del ataque, por lo que todos se convirtieron en víctimas de tan cruel atentado"_

Severus sintió como una sonrisa abordaba sus labios sin que pudiera o deseara evitarlo. Ese bastardo finalmente tendría lo que se merecía. Se revolcaría en el dolor como un cerdo que se revuelca en el barro.

Pero lo que mas complació al muchacho fue encontrar una nota escrita al pié del reportaje echa con la estilizada caligrafía de su compañero.

"_Felicidades por tu graduación, espero te gustase tu regalo. Lucius."_

Ese desgraciado bastardo lo había echo… pero que envidia. Severus dejó el recorte a un lado y tomó el estuche, lo abrió y su goce fue aún más grande al encontrarse con los lentes que alguna vez le pertenecieran a Harry Potter, aún manchados de sangre.

Quiso sacarlos para admirarlos a detalle, pero alguien podría verlo, y eso sería demasiado estúpido, por lo que los dejó en su lugar y guardó el recorte en su bolsillo, recordando que debía llevarlos pronto a su cámara de Gringotts, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos nunca y no pudieran vincular jamás ni a él ni a Lucius con la masacre.

* * *

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí, en una vieja mansión abandonada se encontraba un hombre de tosca y macabra apariencia.

Poseía un rostro blanco y demacrado que pertenecía oculto entre las sombras, donde el único destello que era posible de ver era el que poseía en sus ojos como rendijas.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y entró una persona que vestía una túnica negra y máscara blanca, quien se arrodilló frente a él con absoluta sumisión.

- Lucius, ponte de pié.

Malfoy obedeció, pero aún así permaneció inclinado respetuosamente.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido con la misión de anoche?

- Excelentemente mi Lord. Pensábamos asesinar solo a los padres de Potter, pero en lugar de ello nos hemos encontrado con toda la familia, y los hemos eliminado.

- Ya veo. Es lo único que se merece escoria como ellos. Según me has dicho, ese James Potter tiene una relación con una sangre sucia, ¿No es así?

- Así es mi señor.

Lord Voldemort caminó en la oscuridad y se sostuvo de la pared.

- Una familia de sangre pura… consintiendo en que el próximo linaje se vea entremezclado con sangre sucias… es inaceptable, es algo asqueroso y totalmente absurdo. Se merecían la muerte.

- Así es, mi señor.

- Sin embargo, yo no habría mandado asesinar a todos ellos, sino solamente a la sangre sucia… y a sus padres, por supuesto. ¿Has mandado asesinar a sus padres?

- Aún no, mi señor.

- Haces bien, un asesinato así levantaría sospechas sobre cuestiones personales. Esperaremos un año antes de matarlos, ¿Me has entendido?

- Si mi señor.

- De acuerdo… estoy muy interesado en ese joven, Lucius, espero que no me decepcione.

- No lo hará mi señor, Severus es un excelente mago.

- Tendrá una prueba rigurosa para que yo decida tomarle a mi servicio, después de todo, por sus venas corre sangre muggle.

- No debe preocuparse por eso, mi Lord, él repudia su sangre muggle, incluso planea asesinar a su padre apenas regrese a su casa después de la graduación.

- ¿Estás seguro de que lo hará?

- Lleva tres años planeándolo, mi señor.

- Espero que estés presente.

- Lo estaré… se lo he prometido. Narcisa irá conmigo.

- De acuerdo… te he permitido que lleves a un grupo de mis mortífagos para ejecutar ese pequeño presente para tu actual protegido, pero Lucius, si ese muchacho falla y no es lo que yo necesito, sabes que lo asesinaré, y a ti te haré que desees la muerte por haberme echo perder mi tiempo.

- Eso no sucederá.

- Eso espero.

Lucius salió del salón y se encaminó fuera de las barreras de protección. Una vez fuera se desvaneció en el aire.

* * *

- Bienvenido hijo.

- Hola padre.

Abraxas Malfoy sonrió mientras observaba como Lucius se retiraba capa y capucha, dejando su máscara a un lado.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho el señor oscuro?

- Que está orgulloso del trabajo que hemos hecho con los Potter.

- Ha sido una verdadera obra de arte. Eso es lo que les ocurre a las familias que tienen la osadía de unirse con sangres sucias.

- Tienes toda la razón, padre.

- Es una lástima que yo no pueda prestar mi servicio al Lord.

- El lo sabe, sabe que cuenta con la lealtad absoluta de la familia Malfoy, aunque sea yo el único que puede desempeñarse en su servicio.

- Así es…

El hombre se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir un acceso de tos, y Lucius le tendió su pañuelo.

Aquello no duraría mucho. Abraxas Malfoy tenía los primeros síntomas de viruela de dragón. Había tenido a su primer y único hijo a los sesenta años, y hoy, veintidós años mas tarde, no importaba cuan longevos podían ser los brujos, pero ochenta años y esa enfermedad eran una condena de muerte segura.

- Por cierto hijo.

- ¿Si?

- Ha venido a verte esa señorita de la familia Black, dice que necesita hablar contigo.

- ¿Bellatrix? ¿Y que diablos necesita?

- Ella no… su hermana.

El corazón de Lucius palpitó con fuerza. Narcisa… su hermosa Narcisa estaba ahí.

Habían pasado los años y él seguía sin revelarle lo profundamente enamorado que estaba de ella, pero sabía que no era correspondido. Ella no se deslumbraba con su apellido, ni con su riqueza, ni siquiera con su poder.

Pero prefería mil veces poder ser su amigo que perderla para siempre.

Se apresuró a entrar a la estancia donde ella la esperaba, abrió la puerta y de inmediato pudo contemplarla, observando atentamente algunos ornamentos decorativos excesivamente costosos.

Su cabello largo caía hasta su cintura, mientras sus ojos azules se paseaban de un lado a otro, y su cuerpo, el cual parecía haberse desarrollado aún más con el tiempo, era dibujado por la delicada tela de su fina túnica.

- Hola Cissy.

Ella se giró a observarle con una encantadora sonrisa que calentó el alma del rubio. Si tan solo y algún día, ella pudiera volverse se esposa.

- Lucius…

- ¿En que puedo servirte?

- Me preguntaba si vas a ir a la graduación de Severus esta noche.

- Mi asistencia es totalmente indispensable.

- Ya veo, en ese caso, ¿Podrías llevarme a mí?

- ¿Llevarte?

- Me gustaría ver a Severus, hace casi un año que no estamos en contacto.

- El te extraña mucho, creo que le hará mucho bien verte.

- Excelente.

- Pero no creo que esa sea la única razón por la que has venido.

- Por supuesto que no, me conoces… quiero saber que ocurrirá mañana.

- Mañana… mañana será el último día que Tobías Snape vea la luz del sol.

- Lo se, y sabes que deseo acompañarlos. Se lo prometí al muggle, ¿Recuerdas?

- Lo recuerdo bien.

- Pero hay algo que he estado pensando.

La joven se encaminó a un cómodo sillón y tomó asiento, cruzando luego la pierna, la cual emergió a través del apetitoso espacio abierto de su ropa. Lucius pasó saliva.

- Cuando Severus lo asesine, será la primera vez que haya cobrado una vida, ¿No es así?

- Así es.

- Lo quieras o no, para el pequeño Sevie será muy difícil, aún siendo algo que anhela con toda su alma.

- ¿Y tú que sugieres?

- Que no lo asesine.

Lucius arqueó una ceja, y Narcisa sonrió.

- Cuando lo mate, cuando vea su sangre en sus pies, Severus recordará a su madre inevitablemente. No importa que nosotros lográramos que la odiase, en ese instante la recordará, recordará cuanto la amó, y cuanto fue amado. Y nuestra mentira sobre lo despreciable que era su madre caerá. Tú y yo sabemos que la madre de Severus no lo odiaba, lo amaba con toda su alma, y él se dará cuanta de eso, se dará cuanta de que en nombre de ese mismo amor, es que deseaba vengarla.

- Y si lo recuerda… podría echarlo todo a perder. Se olvidaría de ser mortífago para continuar el camino de su madre, redimiéndose con ella… no lo había pensado.

- Lo se, se que has estado muy ocupado con los Potter. Eres un egoísta, debiste haberme invitado.

Lucius sonrió y se echó el cabello hacia atrás.

- ¿Y que sugieres?

- Tobías Snape debe morir, pero no debe ser la mano de Severus la que lo aniquile.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que deseas asesinarlo tú?

- Por supuesto que no.

Una sonrisa sádica torció los usualmente bellos rasgos de la chica.

- Debe hacerlo él mismo… arrancar la venganza de Severus con sus propias manos… la frustración e nuestro pequeño será tal, que el odio que siente hacia su padre se amarrará en sus entrañas durante el resto de su vida. Le quitó todo, su niñez, su seguridad, sus alimentos, a su madre, e incluso… le arrebató la venganza.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio largo rato, y finalmente sonrió.

- Ya antes te lo he dicho, Narcisa… eres verdaderamente brillante.

- Lo se.

El joven comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia el otro.

- Necesitamos una excelente presentación para esto… ¿Has pensado en algo?

- ¿Por qué no piensas tu mismo los detalles?

- Por que tus ideas suelen ser mas geniales que las mías.

Narcisa rió y se puso de pié, acercándose a Lucius y arreglándole afectuosamente el cuello de la túnica.

- He pensado en Mulciber.

- ¿Mulciber?

- El es excepcional con la maldición imperius. Y tú lo sabes.

- Y como no lo voy a saber, el muy desgraciado la aplicó en mí en segundo año.

- Y te hizo ir sin pantalones a Transformaciones.

- ¿Y crees que es algo gracioso?

- Yo y todos los demás, si.

Lucius negó con la cabeza, ya discutirían de eso mas tarde.

- El señor oscuro no consentirá prestárnoslo para un asunto personal. Ya me ha permitido el ataque a los Potter.

- El señor oscuro no tiene por que enterarse.

- A menos de que use la Legeremencia con nosotros.

- Es un asunto personal entre amigos, nada más que eso.

- El señor oscuro le tiene aprecio a Gregory, a pesar de tener solo unos pocos meses entre nosotros, ha hecho mucho más que otros mortífagos.

- Eso es por que siempre ha sido un problemático con retazos de genio. Por eso lo expulsaron de Hogwarts el año pasado, que si no, también se graduaría esta noche.

- ¿Y que quieres con él?

- Quiero que utilice la maldición Imperius contra el buen Tobías. Y lo obligue a suicidarse.

- Ya veo… y así, Severus no se desligará de nosotros nunca.

- Así es.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron. Y Narcisa se retiró, dejando solo a su compañero, el cual miró al techo con frustración.

Estaba definitivamente enamorado de esa diabólica genio.

* * *

Aquella noche, el Gran Comedor estaba engalanado con los cuatro estandartes de las casas, y al frente, el gran escudo de Hogwarts.

Los estudiantes lucían túnicas de gala con los colores de su casa. Severus estaba reluciente con una túnica verde esmeralda con ribeteados plateados, y prendida de su brazo su novia, la cual le miraba con cara de ensueño.

Había muchas personas presentes, familiares y amigos. El joven Slythering sonrió al ver a sus dos compañeros de casa sentados no muy lejos de él, ambos saludándole orgullosos.

Y Severus se sintió agradecido con ellos, por que le daban el cariño que siempre le había echo falta. Valoraba que estuvieran ahí mil veces mas de lo que habría valorado la presencia de sus padres.

Los alumnos estaban sentados en mesas circulares, todos muy alegres. Dumbledore se puso de pié y alzó sus manos pidiendo silencio.

Este año culmina y una etapa y es el momento de iniciar otra. Hoy, muchos de ustedes abren sus alas a nuevos horizontes, y otros, inician su propio camino por la tierra. Sea cual sea el destino que hayan escogido, siempre síganlo fielmente, síganlo con el corazón, pero por sobre todo, manténganse unidos. Jamás se separen de aquellos que los aman, y todo lo que efectúen, háganlo con la convicción de que es su corazón quien clama por realizar aquella tarea. Hoy dejan de ser niños, para convertirse en hombres y mujeres de provecho. Mis queridos graduados… vayan al mundo y demuestren quien son. Háganse de un nombre y de una familia, y sean muy felices.

Todos rompieron en un sonoro y caluroso aplauso, mientras los jefes de casa acomodaban algunos documentos en la mesa. Dumbledore sonrió.

- Y ahora, algunos reconocimientos especiales. De la casa de Ravenclaw… a la señorita Rasaabe, por haber tenido el mayor promedio de la generación.

La mesa de Rowena Ravenclaw lanzó gritos y vítores, lo mismo que los parientes y amigos de la mencionada, la cual se puso de pié y saludó en todas direcciones con sus mejillas coloreadas de carmín.

- De la casa de Hufflepuff… un empate de promedios, la señorita MarySeverus, y la señorita DanySnape, por haber obtenido el mejor promedio de su generación.

Todos comenzaron a gritar, y ambas chicas se pusieron de pié felices, saludando a todos lados cual si hubieran ganado un concurso de belleza para risa de sus compañeros, ellas se rieron igual y corrieron a recoger su premio.

- De la casa de Gryffindor, la señorita Lily Evans. Por haber obtenido el mejor promedio de su generación, así como su excelente carácter y dedicación ejemplo de su casa.

La mesa de los leones se echó a gritar como locos, la pelirroja se puso de pié con una sonrisa apenas visible. James se puso de pié con ella y la abrazó tristemente, ella le correspondió y se acercó con pasos lánguidos hacia la profesora McGonagall.

- Y finalmente, por haber obtenido el mejor promedio no solo de su casa, sino de toda la generación de alumnos en Hogwarts, haber roto grandes records estudiantiles, y ganarse una beca para la Universidad de Pociones Superiores, de la casa de Slythering, Severus Snape.

Una ovación se levantó en la mesa de las serpientes mientras el muchacho se ponía de pié y avanzaba a la mesa de profesores.

- Felicidades, Severus.

Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, el muchacho sonrió y sus ojos destellaron.

- Gracias, director.

El anciano se quedó mudo mientras al muchacho se retiraba. Y no supo por que, pero sintió miedo, no por él, sino por los inocentes, ya que la maldad que había visto en esos ojos negros, solo la había visto en el mismísimo Voldemort.

- Y ahora… me veo en la necesidad de pedir a todos ustedes un minuto de silencio por la terrible tragedia que ha ocurrido en la familia Potter.

La gente se mantuvo en silencio, tal y como Dumbledore había pedido, y Severus se arriesgó a mirar a los Gryffindors, algunos de los cuales se habían abrazado a James en actitud de apoyo. Solo entonces, el joven Slythering pudo observar que toda la casa de los leones se había amarrado una cintilla negra a la muñeca en señal de luto.

Se permitió reír por lo bajo.

Aquella fue la noche más maravillosa que Severus pudo haber pedido por su graduación. Vio a los leones totalmente destrozados, y James Potter y sus amiguitos se retiraron temprano.

Mientras que él bailó hasta la madrugada con su novia y como a eso de las tres se escaparon para tener sexo una última vez.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Severus ni siquiera había dormido, y sentía que todo era perfecto. Miró los asoleados jardines en compañía de su chica y se preguntó si su padre estaría despierto, por que el hombre debería saber que este era el último amanecer que vería en su vida.

Pero cualquier plan que hubiera ideado, caería aquella noche en la absoluta frustración.

En la pobre casa de Tobías Snape en Spinners Ed, el hombre se retorcía los dedos lleno de nerviosismo mientras caminaba de un lado al otro.

Su hijo volvería a casa esa noche, e intentaría matarlo.

Pero no se lo iba a permitir… no, un engendro como ese jamás podría contra Tobías, y mas aún, tal vez tuviera esos poderes anormales, pero nada podía contra la pistola que sostenía firmemente en su mano.

El mocoso abriría la puerta y caería muerto al instante.

Ya estaba listo para aquello, había empacado sus cosas y comprado un billete de tren, huiría después de asesinarlo, por que estaba seguro de que sus horribles amigos irían a buscarlo, pero jamás lo encontrarían… no… eso nunca, primero muerto que caer en sus garras.

Lo que Tobías jamás esperó fue que apenas siendo medio día, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y el disparo que efectuó fue neutralizado por un escudo de color dorado, tan dorado como era el cabello de la pareja que apareció en su habitación un momento después.

- Hola señor Snape, cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

- ¡Tú, tú! ¡LARGO DE MI CASA, ASQUEROSO ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO!

- Oh, vaya, y yo que esperaba que usted me hubiera extrañado. Me siento tan triste de que no fuera así. ¿Cierto Narcisa?

La chica sonrió y se acomodó el cabello.

- Creo que a él no lo conoce, también es amigo de su hijo. Su nombre es Gregory Mulciber. Mulciber, te presento al padre de Severus.

- Un placer.

Dijo el otro con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios mientras contemplaba al hombre, el cual les apuntaba tembloroso con su arma.

- Venimos a darle una buena noticia, señor, y esta es que su hijo no lo asesinará. Oh no, sería demasiado terrible…

- Aunque eso no significa que vaya a continuar con vida. No, eso sería malo. Usted morirá, por supuesto…

Tobías comenzó a temblar aterrorizado y cayó al suelo, el arma salió volando por el piso.

- Ya sabes que hacer Mulciber.

El joven mortífago aceptó con la cabeza y apuntó al muggle con su varita. Tobías pegó un chillido de terror.

_- Imperio…_

Y de repente, Tobías se preguntó por que estaba tan asustado, si todo estaba bien. Su cerebro estaba libre de presiones, era como si hubiera tomado varias buenas botellas de licor.

Buscó una pluma y un papel. ¿Para qué? Eso no importaba, la vida era demasiado buena como para preguntarse el significado de buscar una pluma y un trozo de papel.

"_Severus"_

Oh, estaba escribiendo el nombre de su hijo.

"_Asesiné a tu madre, y si pudiera, la asesinaría de nuevo"_

Eso era cierto, lo había pensado muchas veces.

"_Y se que no puedo asesinarte a ti. Se que deseas mas que nada tu venganza sobre mi, pero, hijo mío, te hice sufrir en vida, y te haré sufrir en muerte negándote el mas grande placer que has anhelado durante años. Mi vida. La tomaré por mi propia mano, y tú… tu solo podrás vivir con el remordimiento de que te arranqué todo lo que alguna vez amaste, y lo que odiaste también. Me voy sabiendo que me verás en tu reflejo cada que mires un espejo… hijo mío, te pareces tanto a mi."_

Que carta tan interesante, la dejó en la mesa… y ahora, ahora iba a buscar una cuerda. Si, una cuerda, había una en la cocina.

Tomó la cuerda e hizo tranquilamente un nudo, no había prisas, no había por que apurarse. Y una vez que estuvo listo el nudo trajo una silla para poder acomodar la cuerda en el techo.

Ya de paso acomodó la cabeza dentro del agujero de aquél nudo, luego lo apretó. Se sentía cómodo, sin prisas, hasta relajado. Tal vez y cuando bajara de la silla tomaría una buena siesta.

Oh, y debía decirle adiós a esos adorables muchachos que le miraban burlones. Levantó la mano y la agitó en el aire con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios, luego pateó la silla.

Mulciber sonrió y deshizo el conjuro.

El rostro ambiguo y relajado de Tobías terminó de pronto, sus ojos distraídos se abrieron de golpe y trató de gritar, pero le fue imposible. Pateó en todas direcciones y aferró sus manos desesperado al nudo que le oprimía.

El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, su cabeza iba a reventar. El pecho le ardía como un demonio y la cabeza la daba vueltas.

Poco a poco iba perdiendo la fuerza.

* * *

El expreso de Hogwarts arribó en el andén nueve y tres cuartos puntual a las siete.

Severus bajó del expreso y caminó a grandes zancadas, su sangre bombeaba a una velocidad alarmante en sus venas, el momento había llegado finalmente.

Solamente se dio un minuto para besar los labios de su novia una última vez. Ella le correspondió y sin decirse adiós siquiera, cada quien se fue por su lado.

Los ojos grisáceos de Lucius fue lo primero que encontró. Corrió hacia él con una sonrisa radiante en la cara y se lanzó a sus brazos, siendo recibido con entusiasmo. Narcisa se unió al abrazo y empujó a Severus, doblándolo hacia delante, momento aprovechado por el joven Malfoy para rodearle el cuello y despeinarlo juguetonamente.

- Vamos a Gringotts.

- ¿A donde?

- Gringotts. Necesito depositar tu regalo en mi cámara.

- Ahh… ¡Hazlo mañana!

Severus negó con la cabeza. Aquellos lentes eran un peligro en su bolsillo.

- Por cierto, ¿Traes una sombrilla? Está lloviendo horrores ahí fuera.

- No importa.

- No si ya se que no importa, pero te pregunté por cortesía.

- ¡Pregúntamelo luego, vamos a Gringotts ahora!

A los dos mayores no les quedó otra que cumplirle el capricho, y los tres desaparecieron en el aire.

Cerca de una hora mas tarde, las tres figuras se materializaron frente a la pobre casa del menor en Spinners Ed.

La lluvia se había convertido en todo un torrencial, y los relámpagos surcaban el cielo iluminando las calles con su luz blanca.

Severus sonrió mientras su cabello chorreaba a ambos lados de su rostro. Las luces estaban apagadas, y se preguntó si su padre habría huido… tanto mejor, jugarían al gato y al ratón.

¿A dónde podía ir un simple muggle donde un mago no pudiera encontrarle? Tal vez simplemente se había ahogado de borracho y estaba tirado en el piso.

Se acercó a la casa bordeado de sus dos compañeros y abrió lentamente la puerta varita en mano, por si su padre quería cometer una estupidez como querer atacarle de sorpresa.

Adentro todo estaba en penumbras, y Severus no invocó un _Lumus_ por que deseaba disfrutar de aquél instante tanto como le fuera posible.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Shh, Cissy, no hables.

- Cállense los dos… ¿Qué es eso?

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, y fueron capaces de apreciar el sonido de lo que parecía ser algo pesado que se bamboleaba de un lado al otro.

Severus miró hacia arriba, y aunque no podía ver nada, notó que había algo rozando en el techo una y otra vez.

Un relámpago cayó en ese instante y todo se estremeció con el aterrador sonido de este, el cual se extendió cual si fuera la voz del Apocalipsis, al tiempo que su blanco resplandor iluminaba el cuerpo que colgaba en la sala, a solo medio metro de donde estaba parado Snape.

- ¡AHHHHHH!!

El mas joven se fue hacia atrás aterrado, jalando consigo a sus amigos, los cuales, aparentemente se habían petrificado.

- ¡Por Salazar Slythering!

Lucius agitó su varita y una luz dorada iluminó la estancia.

Severus se quedó quieto al ver a su padre colgando del techo sin vida, pálido como la cera y con una cara de terror absoluto en el rostro, bamboleándose lento de un lado al otro.

No pudo decir nada, no pudo pensar siquiera.

- Se-Severus…

El joven se giró y Narcisa tomó de la mesa una hoja arrugada.

- E-esto tiene tu nombre.

Snape se apresuró a tomar la hoja en sus manos y leyó veloz su contenido.

Entre más avanzaba, su ceño se iba frunciendo más y más, mientras su expresión se endurecía con furia absoluta.

- Ese bastardo…

- Sev, que…

- ¡BASTARDO!!

Gritó a todo pulmón mientras le apuntaba con la varita, y al instante, el cuerpo se encendió en llamas.

- ¡SEVERUS, VAS A QUEMAR LA CASA!

- ¡CERDO, YO DEBÍA ARRANCARTE LA VIDA, YO!!

Lucius se apresuró a mover su varita pero antes de que lo hubiera echo, Severus apunto la propia, lanzando el instrumento mágico de su amigo a volar por los aires.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A INTERRUPIRME!

El Slythering observó como el fuego consumía la piel del hombre que le diera la vida, todo comenzaba a destruirse, el techo se incendió y la soga se destrozó.

El cuerpo cayó al suelo con un ruido seco, y todo a su alrededor comenzó a ser devorado por las llamas.

- ¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ!

- ¡NOO, NO ME QUIERO IR, QUIERO VERLO ARDER, QUIERO QUE SUFRA!!

- ¡YA ESTÁ MUERTO SEV, YA BASTA!!

- ¡ASESINO, BASTARDO ASESINO!!

- ¡SEV, SEV!!

Lucius tomó de los hombros a su amigo, en tanto Narcisa había ido a recoger la varita y sostenía su túnica sobre su nariz.

- Basta. Entiende, tenemos que largarnos de aquí… Severus… él ganó.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, pero el rubio le sacudió violentamente.

- ¡ESCÚCHAME, ESCÚCHAME!!

Severus se quedó quieto.

- Valen mas nuestras vidas… vámonos. El ganó.

El joven miró a su alrededor y aceptó destrozado. Lucius miró a Narcisa y ambos sonrieron triunfales.

Los vecinos acudieron corriendo y trataron de apagar el fuego, acudió la policía y los bomberos.

Al día siguiente encontraron el cuerpo achicharrado de Tobías Snape. Pero a su hijo, habrían de pasar muchos años antes de que lo volvieran a ver.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Lo escribí a la carrera hoy mismo jueves, espero que no quedara tan peor.

Muchas gracias por sus muy lindos reviews a:

DanySnape, MariSeverus y Rasaabe.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, un beso!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	10. Fiel al lord

Cap. 10

Fiel al Lord.

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde aquél lejano día en el que Tobías había sido asesinado por Mulciber, haciéndole creer a Severus que había sido un suicidio.

Severus estaba hospedado en la mansión Malfoy mientras tanto, sin embargo, su estado anímico era verdaderamente preocupante, puesto que se la pasaba el día entero acostado en su cama y murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Lo único que Lucius podía comprender era que el muchacho estaba totalmente desesperado por que la venganza le había sido arrancada de las manos.

Sin embargo, ni él ni Narcisa sabían como sacarlo de ese extraño letargo en el que parecía haber entrado. Y aquello no era parte de sus planes.

Ellos habían creído que Severus buscaría la venganza contra su padre en cada muggle y en cualquier sangre sucia que se cruzara en su camino, pero en lugar de ello se había desestabilizado y caído en un pozo sin fondo del que no conseguían sacarlo.

Aquél día sin embargo, Lucius había sido convocado por el señor oscuro, y dejado a solas con él.

- Ha pasado el tiempo, Lucius, y sigo sin conocer a ese ente brillante del que tanto me has hablado.

- Mi señor, no ha sido mi intención retrasar su encuentro con él.

- Debo suponer que tras el suicidio de su padre, el joven Severus se ha arrepentido de entrar a mi servicio, ¿Es eso, acaso?

- ¡Por supuesto que no mi Lord! Severus ha jurado obedecerle, y se que cumplirá.

- Entonces, por que… no ha venido.

- Esque… esque…

- ¡CRUCIO!

El rubio gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo retorciéndose sin control, mientras Voldemort rechinaba sus dientes.

- No me gustan las excusas, Lucius, y creí que lo sabías.

- Lo se… lo se mi lord…

- Mañana vendrán a mi presencia aquellos a los que les he tendido mi mano, y en ellos estará tomarla o morir, así como aquellos que han deseado buscarme. Trae mañana a Severus, y mas te vale que sirva para mis propósitos, de otra forma, te sugiero que comiences a despedirte de este mundo, o no volverás a ver la luz del día.

- Si mi señor, no se preocupe mi señor, Severus estará aquí mañana.

- Eso espero.

Lucius salió de la sala muy alterado y sin saber que hacer.

No podía poner en forma a Severus en un solo día, el muchacho estaba destrozado, y por primera vez se preguntaba si haber asesinado a Tobías había sido verdaderamente una buena idea.

Severus jamás había asesinado a nadie, y si la primera vez que lo hacía era por que alguien se lo ordenaba podía dificultársele. ¡Por Salazar Slythering, que iba a hacer!

Apareció en su casa minutos mas tarde y caminó a las habitaciones de su padre, el hombre estaba revisando algunos documentos de sus negocios.

Lucius le miró de espaldas con profundo respeto y cariño. Los Malfoys eran unos verdaderos desgraciados con los desconocidos, pero en familia… la familia es lo primero, y lo más importante que puede existir. El mataría por su familia, entregaría su alma por ella, inclusive sería capaz de enfrentar al mismísimo señor oscuro por aquellos que llevaban su misma carne y sangre.

Pero sus cavilaciones acerca de los lazos afectuosos que poseía se vieron cortadas de golpe cuando el anciano comenzó a toser descontroladamente, y al querer incorporarse cayó al suelo.

- ¡PADRE!!

Abraxas giró su grisácea mirada hacia su hijo sin parar de toser bajo su mano, en la cual rebotaban gotas de sangre que iban a parar a la costosa alfombra.

- Tranquilo padre, tranquilo… ya pasará.

El señor Malfoy sonrió brevemente mientras se estremecía en los brazos de su hijo. Este tenía razón, pronto pasaría. La viruela de dragón avanzaba con inusitada rapidez en su cuerpo, y muy pronto moriría.

Como buen Slythering, no tenía miedo a morir. Estaba listo, y sabía que su hijo sabría manejar perfectamente el imperio tras su fallecimiento. Lo único que lamentaba era que nunca podría ver a su muchacho felizmente casado con la bella Narcisa.

Minutos más tarde, el hombre yacía recostado mientras su hijo le traía una taza de té, la cual bebió con manos temblorosas.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, padre?

- Ahora estoy mejor hijo mío… el que no está bien eres tu, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Lucius ladeó el rostro, incómodo por que su padre lo conociera tan profundamente. Abraxas por su parte no le presionó en lo absoluto. Su hijo hablaría cuando estuviera listo para hacerlo.

- El lord requiere la presencia de Severus mañana… de no ser así, me asesinará.

Susurró el rubio con voz apesadumbrada, bajo la mirada penetrante de su padre. El mago mayor por su parte, dejó el té sobre su mesa de noche y entrelazó los dedos en actitud pensativa.

Estaba al tanto del estado de salud en el que se encontraba Severus, y sabía que era muy improbable que estuviera listo para presentarse ante el Lord al día siguiente.

Podía plantarse ante él, y Lucius podía decir que sería un excelente mortífago. Eso podía hacerlo cualquiera, pero jamás pasaría las pruebas del señor oscuro para ser un buen vasallo a su servicio.

Por tanto, tanto él como su hijo estaban condenados.

Pero ambos sabían que aquello significaría un fallo colosal de parte de Lucius, al haber echo perder su tiempo al Lord, y nadie sale impune de ello. El fallo del heredero Malfoy sería cobrado no solo con su muerte y la de Severus, sino con la de sus allegados.

Aquello sin duda incluiría a Abraxas y a Narcisa.

- P-padre. ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a levantar a Severus de esa cama.

Lucius trató de seguir a su padre, pero este le colocó una mano en el pecho en señal de que se detuviera.

- Puedo ir solo, no te debes de preocupar por mí.

- Pero tu enfermedad…

- Mi enfermedad aún me permite ir a patearle el trasero a un mestizo para hacer entrar en su dura cabeza muggle que no estamos para estupideces.

Tajó el hombre con voz brusca mientras salía de su habitación, luchando contra sus propios síntomas para aparentar una fuerza y una seguridad que en realidad no sentía.

Tocó un par de veces, y apenas se escuchó un breve murmullo como respuesta. Empujó la puerta de madera apenas rozándola con los dedos y esta se abrió con facilidad, estaba hechizada para ello.

Había un bulto en la cama. Hasta donde podía observar el hombre, era un cuerpo abrazando sus propias rodillas.

- ¿Severus?

Hubo otro breve sonido en respuesta.

- Severus, te acogí en mi casa gustosamente por que mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ti, por que siempre que su boca ha pronunciado tu nombre ha sido con un orgullo inigualable.

El cuerpo en la cama se revolvió, aparentemente incómodo.

- También es de mi conocimiento que mi hijo te quiere como si fueras un hermano. A decir verdad, eres la primera persona a la que Lucius le tiene aprecio. Conozco a mi hijo, y se que fuera de Narcisa, no quiere a nadie mas, excepto a ti.

Severus cerró sus ojos, sin saber que pensar.

- Por eso me resulta sorprendente que tú, siendo alguien tan lleno de cualidades, se deje derrumbar por una estupidez.

- No es una estupidez.

- Por supuesto que lo es. Tu padre se suicidó, te arrebató a tu madre y luego te arrebató la venganza, ¿Y tu crees que estar aquí tirado como si estuvieras muerto va a realmente ayudarte de algo?

El muchacho no contestó.

- Si te quedas aquí, entonces tu padre realmente habrá ganado. Habrá demostrado que él, un asqueroso muggle fue más fuerte que un mago. Y créeme, jamás he escuchado semejante estupidez.

- Usted no…

- ¿No que? ¿No se lo que es que un muggle me arrebate algo muy querido? Mi muchacho, claro que lo se. La familia Black ha sido muy allegada a nosotros, especialmente debido a Bella y a Cissy. Ellas y su hermana Andrómeda solían pasar mucho tiempo en la mansión cuando eran niñas. ¿Sabes donde está Andrómeda ahora? Está en brazos de un asqueroso muggle llamado Ted Tonks.

Los puños de Abraxas se crisparon con furia.

- Y tiene a una niña de esa… escoria…

Severus desvió sus ojos hacia el rostro desencajado de rencor del señor Malfoy. Nunca habría creído que alguien tan poderoso como él era capaz de sentir una rabia tan intensa contra un ser tan insignificante.

- Ella nos traicionó, traicionó sus raíces, y a cada uno de nosotros, nos dijo que habría preferido mil veces haber nacido Squib, por que así renegaríamos de ella y podría ser feliz con ese hombre.

Los ojos metalizados del hombre se encontraron con los negros se Severus.

- No eres el único a quien un muggle le ha arrebatado lo que ama.

El muchacho se enderezó lentamente en la cama cuando observó algunas lágrimas formándose en los ojos del anciano.

- Andrómeda solía sentarse en mi regazo y abrazarme, diciendo que como nunca había conocido a su padre, yo era como su papá. Mi esposa, Angela, solía traer galletas, y ella me las daba a comer de sus inocentes manos… ese muggle merece la muerte en mis manos, tal y como Tobías la merecía de las tuyas. Pero… a diferencia de tu padre, la muerte de ese hombre le daría dolor a mi pequeña Andrómeda.

Abraxas se puso de pié con los brazos cruzados tras de su espalda.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que es no poder tocar a un muggle solo por hacer feliz a una niñita preciosa?

Severus negó con la cabeza, a sabiendas de que Abrazas no le miraba, al menos hasta que se giró con la furia destellando en sus ojos.

- Tú no sabes Severus, no tienes ni idea de lo que es perder algo a manos de un muggle. Pero gracias a tu egoísmo, yo estoy a punto de saber lo que es perder a un hijo.

- ¿Un hijo?... ¿Perder… a Lucius?

-Los muggles son la causa de que vivamos escondidos, de que nosotros, la raza élite vivamos de la inmundicia sobrante de los mundos que ellos no han descubierto. Que nosotros tengamos todos los medios para destruirlos, y mas aún, para ser inmunes a sus estupideces, y aún así, seamos inferiores por que ellos ni siquiera saben que existimos. Y el único hombre, el único mago que finalmente puede lograr la diferencia, que aplastará a los insectos para que nosotros finalmente podamos tomar lo que nos pertenece, tiene su mano tendida hacia ti para que contribuyas a hacer realidad todos nuestros sueños… pero tu prefieres deprimirte por que una venganza te fue arrebatada de las manos.

El joven Slythering bajó la mirada, pero la mano del hombre, fuerte como una garra le asió del rostro, sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

- Tu lugar en el mundo, Severus Snape, no te puede ser arrebatado por nadie, mucho menos por un mugroso muggle que fue lo suficientemente cobarde como para arrancarse su propia vida… y tu, tu estás aquí, tirado, sin saber que el Lord Oscuro ha estado esperándote durante tres semanas, y que si mañana no te presentas ante él, asesinará a Lucius…

Severus abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

- Mi hijo se ha sacrificado tanto por ti, siempre elogiando tú nombre ante el lord, y por tu culpa, si no te levantas de esta maldita cama, mi hijo será asesinado, y luego seguirás tú.

Abraxas le soltó con desprecio.

- Y si mi hijo muere, te juro que el Lord deberá asesinarme a mí también, por que yo te mataré con mis propias manos antes de que el señor oscuro lo haga, ¿Me has entendido?

El muchacho se quedó en silencio, el señor Malfoy se puso de pié de golpe.

- ¡ME HAS ENTENDIDO!

- ¡Si señor!

- Levántate de esa cama, hijo. El mundo te está esperando, el mundo está esperando que tiendas tu fuerza por nuestra causa, y le entregues tu magia, tu cuerpo y tu alma al señor de las tinieblas, al hombre que creará un nuevo régimen, y hará todos nuestros sueños realidad.

Severus se sacó las sábanas de encima y se puso de pié, tambaleándose brevemente debido a todo el tiempo que se la había pasado tirado.

El hombre sonrió brevemente y acarició el rostro del muchacho, tomándole luego por los hombros.

- Eres todo un hombre Severus, demuéstrame que eres digno de la sangre mágica que corre por tus venas, y ve a reclamar tu lugar en este mundo.

El joven de cabellos negros aceptó brevemente con la cabeza, y segundos después se encontró a si mismo siendo estrechado por los brazos del dueño de aquella mansión.

- Eres valiente Severus, y se que nunca contaste con tus padres, Lucius me ha hablado tantas maravillas de ti, que quiero que me demuestres que puedo llamarte dignamente un segundo hijo.

- Si señor.

- Y el día que lo logres, estaré orgulloso de que por primera vez puedas llamar a un hombre que se lo merezca con el título de padre.

Severus aceptó con la cabeza, sintiéndose al borde de las lágrimas mientras correspondía al abrazo.

Siempre había soñado con tener a alguien que lo comprendiera, alguien que le sonriera con orgullo y le dijera "Bien echo, hijo"

Alguien que comprendiera la magia que bullía dentro de él. Y en aquél instante de su vida, con el recuerdo de su madre enterrado bajo toneladas de rencor, furia y asco, la idea de finalmente contar con alguien a quien pudiera llamarle padre, le dio una flama de esperanza.

Pero primero, debía salvar la vida de Lucius, exponiendo la propia.

Poco después, Lucius se encontraba en el estudio, organizando los papeles que su padre había estado revisando antes cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Severus.

Había cambiado tanto en aquellos años. En él ya no había casi nada de aquél jovencito indefenso del que abusara cuatro años atrás, solamente quedaba el hombre, el sabio, el mago, y el próximo asesino.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lucius apareció fuera de los límites de la mansión utilizada por el señor oscuro como base de sus operaciones.

El rubio se subió la capucha de su túnica y ajustó cuidadosamente su máscara, para luego girarse a observar a Severus, el cual iba vestido con una vieja túnica negra y los ojos vendados.

- ¿Por qué tengo que llevar esto en los ojos?

- Es una norma.

- No me interesa, yo vengo aquí con recomendación, ¿Qué no?

- Si hubieras venido antes, no la habrías necesitado, pero hoy vas a estar frente al lord, al igual que otros a quienes él mismo ha llamado, y deberás probar que eres digno de estar a su servicio, no un maldito presumido que cree que por que tiene a un amigo dentro, ya puede pisotear a los demás.

- Hablas demasiado, ¿Sabías?

- Y tú deja de comportarte como idiota. Además, dame tu varita, te dije que podías conservarla un rato mas, pero ya fue demasiado.

- ¿Por qué tengo que dártela?

- Por seguridad, imbécil, ahora dámela.

Severus abrió su vieja ropa, extrayendo su preciada varita y entregándosela al rubio, quien la guardó a un lado de la suya.

- Tienes que ser menos cabeza dura.

- Y tú deberías teñirte el cabello.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo, sin embargo, la verdad es que estaban demasiado tensos, y bromear sin sentido parecía ser una buena opción para relajarse. Severus por su parte no sabía por que había estado deprimido, le parecía tan absurdo, y tan infantil, pero no ocurriría de nuevo.

Se había preparado para este momento durante largo tiempo en su vida, finalmente vería cara a cara a aquél ser a quien temían mencionar incluso su nombre.

Entró junto con Lucius, el cual le llevaba de un brazo, y pudo escuchar murmullos a su alrededor. Aguzó el oído y alcanzó a escuchar una breve voz conocida… quien era, quien…

- Oh miren, es Severus.

Bellatrix. Era ella, estaba seguro.

Así que esa mujer estaba allí. Habían sido amigos, si a lo que habían llevado podía llamársele amistad, por supuesto, ya que él jamás había confiado en ella. Había algo que no le agradaba en esa mujer, y que sinceramente no quería averiguar que era.

De repente, la mano conciliadora de Lucius abandonó su brazo, y casi inmediatamente alguien le asió con tanta fuerza como la de una tenaza, lanzándolo al piso, donde chocó contra alguien, y ese alguien se quejó lastimeramente.

Trató de ponerse en pié, pero lo único que consiguió fue volver a caer cuando alguna otra persona cayó encima de él.

Se podían escuchar risas a su alrededor, diablos, esos imbéciles debían de estar disfrutando con el grupo de idiotas que estaban enredados en el piso.

Severus agudizó sus oídos, escuchando con claridad los gimoteos de la persona que estaba a su lado, y mas hacia su derecha pudo escuchar el cuchicheo de otros dos, que al parecer trataban de calmarse entre ellos.

Por Salazar Slythering, ¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Entre las próximas víctimas?

De repente, sus sentidos captaron un sonido nuevo, y todo fue silencio, lo que le permitió a aquél sonido aumentar gradualmente.

Era el claro susurro de una capa que se movía lentamente, mientras el eco de unos pasos resonaban a su alrededor.

Pudo escuchar como todos a su alrededor se postraban ante el señor oscuro, quien era seguramente el que había arribado a la sala.

Estaba frente a él, aunque no pudiera verlo, podía sentir su magia, aunque seguramente no la estaba utilizando, y por un acto instintivo necesitó huir, correr, mandarlo todo al demonio y salvar su propia vida por el ente tan magníficamente poderoso que acababa de aparecer, pero se contuvo, y en lugar de ello buscó arrodillarse en actitud sumisa, agachando la cabeza.

- Quítenles los vendajes.

De manera que los otros estaban tan ciegos como él… bien, eso los dejaba a todos en iguales condiciones.

Unas manos fuertes le sostuvieron la cabeza y jalaron su cabello, Severus no se quejó en lo absoluto y se negó a abrir los ojos para observar lo que acontecía en aquella sala.

Un grito resonó en la estancia, y alguien a su lado trató de correr.

Severus se estremeció cuando una luz verde destelló en sus párpados cerrados y un cuerpo cayó muerto al suelo. Pobre diablo.

- Bien, bien, bien… así que, ustedes son las basuras que se sienten lo suficientemente fuertes como para aparecer ante mí, pueden estar orgullosos por ese solo echo. Existen tantos que temen solo a la mención de mi nombre, y ustedes, simples mortales se atreven a aparecer ante mí.

Voldemort caminó ante ellos, sonriendo, deleitándose del miedo que podía oler en ellos.

- Señor, señor, por favor, se lo ruego, por favor… mi familia, mi hija, usted dijo que si no venía a usted los asesinaría, no… no… yo estoy aquí, dígame que no les hará daño.

- Lord Voldemort cumple lo que promete, Lord Voldemort siempre cumple, y tu estás dudando, ¿Acaso estás llamándome mentiroso?

Todos se quedaron en profundo silencio, y el Lord sonrió brevemente.

- Si, eso pensé. Ahora… tu, tu también acudiste por que yo te he llamado, ¿No es así? Un mago… casado con una sangre sucia, ¿Cómo puedes traicionar a tu raza de esa manera?

- Señor, yo… ella es una bruja, lo es, se lo juro.

- Es una hija de muggles. Pero puedo perdonarte a cambio de tus servicios, aunque no se si pueda perdonar a tu mujer, el solo echo de que exista es una ofensa.

Algunos más pasaron bajo el escrutinio del Lord, hasta que este se detuvo ante Severus.

- Desde el momento en el que llegaste te has mantenido sumiso y obediente, tal y como cualquiera otro de mis sirvientes podría hacerlo. Eres distinto, puedo verlo. Puedes estar totalmente orgulloso por eso, cualquiera de estos imbéciles está temblando de miedo, excepto tu… levanta la mirada.

Severus obedeció y se enderezó, sentándose sobre sus talones para luego levantar sus ojos y observar por primera vez al hombre a quien había venido a entregarle su existencia.

No existía retrato o fotografía alguna que mostrara la imagen de este hombre, y todos los que lo habían visto y sobrevivido le describían como un monstruo.

A Severus no le pareció eso.

Al contrario, era como una especie de dios mágico. Su piel era pálida, como una calavera, sus ojos eran de una tonalidad carmesí como la sangre, rasgados como las pupilas de un gato, sus dedos sostenían una varita con una empuñadura de hueso, larga y fina, así como sus dedos que asemejaban arañas de largas y afiladas patas. Tenía poco, casi nada de cabello, y su cráneo estaba brevemente agrietado. Sus labios eran pequeños, pegados a su piel, y su nariz era prácticamente inexistente, alargada hacia los lados, como la de una serpiente.

Los ojos negros de Severus se posaron sobre esas rendijas carmesíes, y ahí mantuvo su mirada. El emanaba poder, era como un ángel de la muerte.

Pasaron los segundos, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del muchacho. Esos ojos eran poderosos, podía sentir que le dominaban, que le doblegaban, que le hacían sentir como el ser mas débil del mundo.

Pero continuó mirándole, por que sabía que podía hacerlo.

Algunos a su alrededor desviaron la mirada totalmente perturbados, incapaces de hacer lo que aquél muchacho desconocido estaba haciendo.

Repentinamente, Severus sintió una breve punzada de dolor en su cabeza, entrecerró uno de sus ojos y se mantuvo firme, pero el dolor comenzaba a volverse más y más intenso.

Lucius miró a su lado a Narcisa, quien observaba la escena retorciéndose los dedos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Lucius, ¿Qué pasa?

- No lo se, no tengo…

De repente, la verdad de lo que estaba ocurriendo cayó sobre Lucius cual si fuere un balde de agua fría.

- Por Salazar Slythering… Sev deja de hacer estupideces, deja de hacerlo…

Voldemort rechinó los dientes furioso y crispó los puños, mientras la nariz de Severus comenzaba a sangrar. Los dedos como garras se cerraron en torno al níveo cuello y lo alzó, colocándolo a su altura.

- ¿Por qué?

Severus no dijo nada ni intentó defenderse, el lord lo soltó, lanzándolo al suelo mientras le apuntaba con su varita.

- Por que no me dejas entrar…

- Mi madre me enseñó Oclumancia, señor. Y siendo la primera vez que encuentro un digno rival para las habilidades que mi madre me heredó, no pienso ceder tan fácilmente, ni siquiera tratándose de usted.

Todo se volvió un total y absoluto silencio, el cual se fue rompiendo poco a poco por los cuchicheos que viajaban de un lado al otro de la sala. Lucius tembló, y Narcisa le tomó de la mano.

Severus había cometido la osadía de enfrentarse al mismísimo Lord llamándole su rival, comparándose a si mismo y aumentándose al nivel del mago, haciendo parecer que ambos eran iguales.

- ¡Asqueroso mestizo!

Bramó de repente Bellatrix echándose hacia delante varita en mano, pero Rodolphus la tomó por la espalda, evitando que cometiera alguna estupidez.

- ¿Sabes lo que significa que no te doblegues ante mí?

-Aún no soy su vasallo, y aún no le he jurado lealtad, por lo tanto, no está en mí obedecerle.

Voldemort sonrió brevemente y ladeó la cabeza, golpeando divertido su varita contra la palma de su mano.

- ¿No me tienes miedo?

- Estoy paralizado de terror, señor.

- ¿Y aún así me enfrentas?

- No es valiente el que huye, sino el que encara su temor.

- Ya veo…

El ser oscuro tendió su mano.

- Tú debes de ser Severus, el protegido de Lucius, ¿No es así?

- Es como usted lo ha dicho, señor.

- Mi buen Lucius se ha quedado corto al describirte mi muchacho, sin embargo, no me respetas lo suficiente, y eso tiene que cambiar, y lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

- Si señor.

- Espero tu respeto y tu lealtad, Severus Snape.

- La tendrá siempre, señor.

Dicho aquello, Severus tomó la mano blanca como la cera que le habían tendido y se arrodilló en el suelo, besando los nudillos del que ahora en delante sería su amo y señor.

- De pié, Severus, ven conmigo.

El joven se levantó y siguió al hombre, al cual le abrían paso velozmente. Los otros candidatos se quedaron parados mirándose los unos a los otros, preguntándose que sería de ellos. Voldemort se giró y los miró.

- Tu hija, no será dañada, Poorbeen, por que Lord Voldemort cumple lo que promete. Y tú, en cuanto a tu mujer, no puedo decir lo mismo. Sin embargo, el señor oscuro comete equivocaciones, y creo que esta fue una de esas veces, creí que serían algo bueno para mi familia, que nos ayudarían a avanzar y seríamos mas grandes, pero no son mas que un montón de escoria y basura inservible que representaría no mas que un peso para mi.

Dicho aquello, se giró hacia sus leales mortífagos.

- Mátenlos a todos.

- ¡NO!

Los prisioneros se miraron entre si y buscaron entre sus ropas, descubriendo horrorizados que no contaban con sus varitas.

Severus enarcó una ceja mientras se alejaba siguiendo al lord, al darse cuenta de que al parecer, él había sido el único consiente de que todo el tiempo habían estado desarmados. De repente, su mirada se cruzó con la del hombre casado con una hija de muggles, el cual intentaba soltarse del agarre de dos mortífagos.

- ¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, AYUDANOS!! ¡TU ERES UN MESTIZO! ¡TIENES UN PADRE O UNA MADRE MUGGLE, MI ESPOSA ES HIJA DE MUGGLES, SI NO REGRESO LA MATARÁN, LA MATARAN!! ¡AYÚDANOS, POR DIOS, AYÚDANOS!!

- ¡Ya cállate imbécil!

Soltó uno de los hombres que le sujetaban soltándole una bofetada, pero el mago no cedió.

- ¡SUÉLTENME, SUÉLTENME! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ASESINEN A MI ESPOSA, NO!!

De repente, una mujer se soltó de entre la maraña de cuerpos que se había formado y corrió directo hacia Severus, era muy ágil, probable razón por la que la habían llamado, y se aferró a la túnica del muchacho.

- ¡Ayúdanos, no seas cobarde, por el amor de Merlín! ¡Háblame, intercede pro nosotros!

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Ayúdanos, por favor! ¡NOO!!

Lucius y Narcisa acudieron en ese instante y la tomaron de ambos brazos, tratando de separarla de su compañero.

- ¡NOO, SUÉLTENME! ¡BASTA!!

- ¡Suéltalo gradísima zorra!

- ¡NOO, NO QUIERO MORIR, NO QUIERO, POR FAVOR, AYÚDENME!

- ¡Basta!

El rubio sacó su varita y la plantó frente a la cara de la mujer, la cual chilló desesperada tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre de Narcisa.

_- ¡Avada Kedavra!_

Hubo un destello de luz, y la mujer se quedó quieta. Narcisa se mantuvo en silencio y soltó el cuerpo, el cual cayó al suelo inmóvil.

Voldemort se acercó y se arrodilló, tomando el rostro aún paralizado de terror entre sus dedos.

- Tan bonita… inmóvil, fría… saquen esta basura de aquí.

- Si mi señor.

- ¿Severus? Ven conmigo.

El muchacho aceptó brevemente y caminó detrás de él.

Sin embargo, giró el rostro una última vez para observar a Lucius, el cual levitaba en ese instante el cuerpo muerto. Sus ojos metalizados se encontraron con los de Severus, y brillaron, demostrando que detrás de aquella máscara, el joven heredero Malfoy estaba sonriendo.

Era la primera vez que presenciaba un asesinato. Peor aún, era la primera vez que veía a Lucius asesinar a alguien.

Los ojos negros del joven se fueron hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, observando que los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaban chillaban de dolor, para aparente diversión de los mortífagos, mientras una chica bastante joven, mas o menos de la edad de Severus era jalada por otros tres, apartándola del grupo.

Los finos oídos de Severus alcanzaron a notar palabras entrecruzadas sobre lo que iba a ocurrirle a aquella chica.

Y por un instante se preguntó si él realmente quería aquello, si él sería capaz de realizar aquella misión. Iba a destruir vidas, y todo por la gloria del hombre a quien estaba siguiendo en ese momento.

¿Realmente valía la pena?

- No me agrada que uses tu Oclumancia contra mi, Severus.

La voz silbante lo regresó a la realidad abruptamente, el Lord abrió una puerta y entró a una pequeña habitación, sentándose en un cómodo sillón forrado de piel y tomando una copa que había estado esperando por él.

- Sin embargo, aún no eres mi sirviente, por lo tanto, supongo que puedo perdonártelo, pero ten cuidado de no cometer estupideces, por que Lord Voldemort no perdona dos veces, ¿Me has oído?

- Si señor.

- Espero lealtad por parte tuya, por que si fallas, el precio no será solo tu vida, sino la de tu familia.

- Yo no tengo familia, señor.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort se estrecharon, pero fingió no haber escuchado aquella frase, al menos por un momento. Se dedicó a degustar la copa de vino con sus finos labios y permitió que algunas gotas escaparan por sus comisuras, luego se giró a observar a Severus.

- Creí que Lucius era tu familia, y también la dulce Narcisa. Si tu fallas, los que pagarán el precio serán ellos, ¿Te gustaría?

Severus no contestó, consiente que no era eso lo que deseaba, que mil veces preferiría que lo castigaran a él a que le hicieran daño a sus seres queridos.

- Bien, y ahora que lo comprendes, quiero saber si alguna vez has asesinado a alguien.

- Jamás.

- ¿Y tu padre?

- Se suicidó antes de que yo llegara.

- Ya veo. Debes comprender Severus, la delicada línea de equilibrio del barbarismo muggle, y la sutileza mágica, ¿La conoces?

- No señor, no la conozco.

- Debes conocerla.

El ser oscuro se puso de pié y caminó hacia fuera de la habitación, abriendo una puerta aparte.

Severus le siguió y se encontró con un largo pasaje de escaleras. Ambos caminaron en silencio durante algunos minutos, hasta finalmente entrar a una pequeña y sucia estancia en la cual aguardaban algunos personajes encapuchados.

El muchacho sonrió al reconocer a Lucius y a Narcisa entre los presentes.

- Tráiganlo.

Uno de los encapuchados hizo una marcada reverencia y se retiró, Severus se retorció los dedos nervioso.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado cuando entró de nuevo el mortífago, esta vez acompañado de un hombre con los ojos vendados, el cual se veía realmente desnutrido y débil, tropezando a cada paso que daba.

- Por favor, por favor, no he cometido ningún crimen, suéltenme… ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Dinero? Por Dios, mi familia es muy pobre, por favor, por favor…

- ¡Cállate!

Bramó el mortífago dándole una bofetada y derribando al hombre al suelo, donde se quedó quieto y gimoteando, tosiendo sangre.

- Es un muggle, Severus. Un mago podría comprender quienes somos y por que está aquí, pero para un ser tan inferior como este, eso está fuera de su comprensión. Quiero que lo mates.

- ¡NO! ¡No, por Dios, no me mate, no me mate! ¡No he hecho nada, lo juro!

- ¡Por supuesto que has hecho! ¡Existes, y eso es suficiente!

Gritó Voldemort mirándole con desprecio, y Severus se congeló.

_- ¿Qué tal, Evans?_

_- ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¿Qué les ha hecho??_

_- Bueno, es simplemente que existe, no se si me explico._

El joven retrocedió un paso. Era como vivir lo que ya antes había vivido, pero esta vez viéndolo desde el otro lado. El… él debía…

- Estoy esperando, Severus. Quiero que lo mates frente a todos nosotros.

- Ave César.

Susurró el muchacho pensando en lo mucho que se parecía aquella situación a un circo romano.

Snape avanzó lentamente y la cuerda que sostenía al hombre fue soltada. Los mortífagos formaban un corro en torno al hombre, el cual temblaba casi desnudo en el suelo.

Severus se arrodilló a su lado, y al sentir aquella presencia, el hombre se aferró a su túnica.

- Por favor… por favor, por Dios se lo suplico.

Era un hombre inocente, que nada debía. Había nacido muggle, hijo de muggles, con una vida normal y tranquila.

Normal y tranquila, como nunca él nunca la había tenido. El código de restricción de magia a menores de edad existía por el simple echo de que los muggles podían mirarlos. Los niños no podían jugar libremente al quiddich por que los muggles podían verles, los magos adultos vivían una vida mediocre por que los muggles no debían advertirlos.

Todo era culpa de ellos, ninguno era inocente, disfrutaban de privilegios que no debían poseer. Los magos debían reinar por que eran mil veces mejores, poseían mil veces más fuerza, y más sabiduría.

Las manos de Severus se cerraron en torno a los puños del hombre, quitándoselo de encima.

- No, por favor… no… no…

Un momento después, Severus cerró sus manos en torno al cuello del desdichado hombre, el cual trató de gritar, pero el joven lo echó hacia atrás, tumbándolo y haciendo que su cabeza se estrellara contra el piso.

El hombre gimió de dolor, pero Severus no se detuvo, se colocó encima de él y cerró sus manos en torno a su cuello, apretando con más y más fuerza.

Las manos de su víctima se tomaron de sus hombros, tratando en vano de empujarle, pero el muchacho no cedió. Podía sentir claramente el corazón agitado, la manera desesperada en que los dedos del hombre trataban de luchar, como su cuerpo intentaba utilizar sus últimas fuerzas para poder liberarse, pero todo era inútil.

Podía sentir la fuerza que comenzaba a mermar, y como la piel bajo sus manos se tensaba, convulsionándose. Un hilillo de sangre brotó de la nariz del hombre, quien comenzaba a caer al suelo lentamente, hasta quedarse quieto al final.

Hubo un largo y prolongado silencio. Severus observó sus propias manos y al hombre muerto. El lo había matado. Era por él que el hombre ya no respiraba, ya nunca abriría los ojos ni vería un mañana.

Sus manos poseían el poder de la vida y la muerte.

Levantó la mirada y observó a Voldemort, el cual se acercó y le tendió su varita. Severus la tomó y la guardó en sus ropas.

- Los muggles son un montón de animales. ¿Alguna vez has aplastado a una hormiga?

- Si señor.

- Es exactamente lo mismo, los muggles pueden morir con la misma facilidad. ¿Cierto?

Severus observó el cuerpo inerte y ladeó el rostro.

Era verdad.

Voldemort se arrodilló y levantó la cabeza del hombre muerto, empapando sus dedos de la sangre que surgía de su cráneo.

- Dame tu brazo izquierdo.

Severus así lo hizo. Lucius se acercó en ese instante y le retiró la manga, descubriendo la piel nívea de su antebrazo.

Los dedos largos de Voldemort delinearon aquella blanca superficie dibujando algunas líneas carentes de forma, para luego extraer su varita.

- ¿Juras serme fiel, Severus Snape?

- Si señor.

- ¿Juras, si es necesario, morir en mi nombre?

- Si señor.

- ¿Juras que me entregas tu alma, tu cuerpo y tu magia?

- Si señor.

- Bien…

Voldemort apoyó la punta de su varita contra el antebrazo, pinchando luego con fuerza hasta que atravesó la piel. Severus hizo un breve sonido de dolor, mas no dijo nada.

_- Morsmordre…_

Y un grito sonó en la estancia. El sonido quedó atrapado dentro de aquellas paredes mientras el joven chillaba debido al dolor mientras su carne se quemaba con la señal verde brillante que exigía brotar de su brazo.

Lucius le apretó los hombros, y Severus se fue ligeramente hacia atrás, sin embargo, el señor oscuro le tenía firmemente sujeto, hasta que finalmente todo se llenó de aquella luz, la cual rompió la piel del joven para poder emerger, destruyéndose un segundo después en una explosión de luz esmeralda.

Voldemort sonrió al observar la piel sangrante y la carne abierta. Sanaría muy pronto, y cuando lo hiciera, aquél brazo nunca volvería a ser el mismo mientras él continuara con vida, y eso, sería por siempre.

- Bienvenido, Severus Snape.

- Gracias… mi Lord.

El ser oscuro sonrió y acarició los oscuros cabellos, retirándose luego de la estancia. Segundos después, Severus cayó inconsiente.

TBC…

* * *

HOLA!!

Perdón por el retraso. ¡A que no saben que! Ayer no vine a publicar por que me fui a ver la exposición de objetos del Titanic.

A decir verdad estuvo muy bonito, lo que no me gustó fue que había niños corriendo por todos lados como viles loquitos. Los padres de hoy en día no saben controlar a sus críos.

Había un témpano gigante como de dos metros de alto por tres de largo que se podía tocar, y decía que el agua donde habían estado las víctimas del naufragio había estado mucho mas helada.

Aunque no fue la gran maravilla, pero bueno, de todas formas fue muy interesante.

Mil gracias por sus mensajes a:

Iliandra, Lupina Black (Iuuu, la novia de Sevie!), Black Angel, Dany Snape y Rasaaabe.

Un beso a todas, muchas gracias!!

Atte. Lady Grayson, la oscuridad.


	11. Amistad Intima

Cap. 11

Amistad Intima

* * *

Un dolor agudo lo sacó de la dulce inconciencia.

Los ojos negros de Severus se abrieron de golpe, y así como sus ojos se abrió su boca, la cual emitió un breve gemido de dolor mientras se sostenía el antebrazo izquierdo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Que seguimos con vida, eso es lo que pasó.

El joven giró el rostro y se encontró con Lucius, el cual estaba sentado cerca de la cama en un cómodo sillón mientras leía un libro.

- Que… ¿Qué horas son?

Lucius consultó su reloj.

- Son casi las diez.

- Las diez…

Repitió el otro mirando el cielo nocturno por la ventana, para luego sostenerse el brazo.

- Me duele.

- Es normal, a todos nos hace pedazos que nos quemen por dentro y luego nos revienten la piel. Sanará en un par de semanas.

- Ya… ¿Podrías darme…?

- ¿Una poción para el dolor? De ninguna manera.

- Pero…

- Si no eres capaz de soportar el dolor de haber sido marcado, ¿Cómo piensas enfrentarte a una vida de servicio al Lord? ¿Cómo piensas morir en su nombre? Recuerda que lo prometiste.

- Ah, eso…

Severus se dejó caer en la cama sosteniéndose su brazo contra el pecho.

- Tuviste fiebre, Narcisa estaba muy preocupada.

- Y me vas a decir que tú no tuviste fiebre después de pasar por eso.

- Yo estuve inconsciente una semana, de hecho. Tu solo un par de días.

El mas joven enarcó una ceja, y Lucius sonrió, mirándole fijamente.

- Lo dicho, eres alguien muy especial, Sev.

- ¿Y ahora que?

- Ahora debes sanar.

Severus aceptó brevemente con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, tratando de hacer memoria de lo que había ocurrido antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Lucius le miraba atentamente, hasta el momento en que el muchacho volvió a abrir sus ojos para observar fijamente sus manos.

- Maté a una persona.

- No era una persona, era un muggle.

- No dejaba de ser un ser humano.

- Hiciste lo correcto.

El joven Slythering se quedó en silencio largo rato, abriendo y cerrando los puños.

- Asesiné a alguien…

- No será la primera persona.

Snape se giró en la cama y observó a su compañero largamente, Lucius regresó a su lectura, aunque sabría que el más joven no estaría en silencio por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Has matado a mucha gente?

- Ya perdí la cuenta de a cuantos, te ocurrirá con el tiempo.

- ¿Recuerdas a la primera persona a la que asesinaste?

Lucius giró su mirada metálica hacia Severus, el cual seguía acurrucado contra la almohada, mirándole con preocupación.

- ¿La recuerdas?

El rubio dejó su libro a un lado y miró al techo.

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente, más que a ningún otro.

- ¿Jamás olvidaré al muggle?

- Lo dudo mucho, Sev.

Severus bajó la mirada y se giró en la cama, mirando al techo.

- Los demás que estaban ahí conmigo…

- Todos están muertos. Excepto una de las mujeres, creo que Dolohov se la va a quedar un tiempo.

El muchacho se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras dichas de forma tan natural.

- Lo dices como si…

- Dolohov es un pervertido, le gusta tener a sus víctimas durante largo tiempo. Yo solo las mantengo a lo mucho una semana, después de eso comienzan a languidecer, se ponen débiles y demacradas, eso no es sexy.

Severus abrió los ojos horrorizado y miró a Lucius, el cual se había puesto de pié.

- Y… ¿Luego de una semana?

El rubio sonrió mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

- Luego les doy su libertad.

- ¿Las sueltas?

El joven Malfoy se giró a mirarle con una media sonrisa irónica, y Snape apretó sus manos contra las sábanas al darse cuenta de lo que su compañero hacía con sus víctimas.

- Ya lo vivirás, con el tiempo… yo comencé a matar gente desde los quince años, estoy acostumbrado a esto.

Severus desvió la mirada sentándose en la cama y se llevó el brazo sano hacia el cabello.

- Por Merlín, que fue lo que hice… yo… yo…

Lucius se giró a mirarle dispuesto a pedirle que se tranquilizara, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver un aura negra que rodeaba a su joven compañero, misma que palpitaba a su alrededor cual si fuera un corazón latiente.

- Se-Severus…

- ¿Qué?

Respondió el otro volteando a mirarle, pero el rubio parpadeó confundido.

- No, nada… debió ser mi imaginación.

Severus se encogió de hombros pues no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando su compañero, para luego observar su brazo, el cual estaba firmemente vendado.

- ¿Y ahora que sigue?

- Cuando sanes, el señor oscuro te llamará, y te pedirá que hagas algo conforme a tus aptitudes.

- ¿Me pedirá matar a alguien?

- Es probable. Pero no creo que te lo pida inmediatamente. Es más que obvio que aún no estás listo para eso.

- ¿Y cuando esté listo?

- Cuando estés listo, tu mismo buscarás a tus víctimas.

Snape suspiró y se miró una vez mas la manos, recordando que había sido con esas mismas manos con las que había asesinado a un hombre, había sido con ellas con las que había preparado tantas pociones, las mismas manos con las que había acariciado a su madre.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos al comprobar que no había sido su imaginación, pues el aura oscura volvía a envolver a Severus lentamente. Se puso de pié y se acercó, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

- Severus, estamos buscando una mejoría en nuestro mundo, y lo sabes. Para eso debe de haber sacrificios. No todos comprenden que para lograr nuestros objetivos se necesitan medidas drásticas.

Severus se giró a mirarle.

- Si quieres paz, prepárate para la guerra.

- Exacto.

El heredero Malfoy tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su compañero.

- Pero ganemos o perdamos esta guerra, todos vamos a estar juntos, ¿De acuerdo?

El mas joven aceptó con la cabeza, y el rubio sonrió.

- Es solo el principio de esto… con el tiempo verás que no estás equivocado en el camino que decidiste tomar.

Severus no dijo nada, pero sus ojos negros buscaron los de Lucius, el cual le acarició el cabello.

- Estaré contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

Lucius sonrió mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre las hebras de grasiento cabello, acercándose luego para besar la prominente nariz.

- ¿Estás bien? Por que si no…

El mas joven se estremeció visiblemente cuando una de las manos del rubio descendió por su columna, sin embargo, el dolor era demasiado fuerte para concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa.

- No, creo que…

- ¿Por qué siempre empiezas diciendo que no?... Cuando tu cuerpo siempre me dice que si.

Severus no dijo nada cuando sus labios fueron ocupados por los de Lucius, solamente se dejó llevar mientras era arrastrado hacia atrás.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no lo hacemos? ¿Dos años?

- Algo asi.

- Oh mira, encontré esa parte tan sensible en tu espalda…

El muchacho gimió suavemente al sentir los dedos del rubio recorriendo su costado, todo él estremeciéndose ante las manos que le conocían tan bien.

- Aún lo recuerdo… y tu cuello también es…

De pronto, el ambiente se acabó cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Severus se giró sobresaltado, pero suspiró al ver de quien se trataba.

- Vaya, veo que no pierden el tiempo.

- Hola Cissy.

- Fui a ver a Dolohov por que tenía ganas de… jugar, pero Nini tiene mas ganas de jugar con su esclava nueva que conmigo. Y yo que venía a cambiarte los paños fríos por tu fiebre…

Narcisa se acercó con pasos lentos mientras se retiraba la túnica de viaje, dejándola caer al suelo.

- Pero en lugar de quitarte la fiebre… no tengo ningún problema en causártela.

Lucius sonrió brevemente y se quitó de encima de su compañero, permitiendo que fuera Narcisa la que lo acorralara.

Severus se tensó completamente cuando la rubia comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello. Se olvidó del dolor solo para sentir pánico y buscar los ojos de Lucius.

El joven Malfoy le observaba divertido, pero cuando Snape comenzó a hacer gestos extraños, buscando la obviedad de lo extraño y desastroso que era aquello, el muchacho de ojos metalizados comenzó a reír, comprendiendo la pena de su amigo al estar siendo besuqueado por la chica que le gustaba a su compañero.

- Na-Narcisa, yo no creo que…

- ¿No?

Susurró ella comenzando a desabrocharle la camisa de dormir, y jugueteando con su lengua con la piel recién descubierta, Snape trató de hablar algo más, pero de su boca solamente salían balbuceos.

La joven Black rió mientras abarcaba con su mano la parte más íntima del más joven del grupo, acariciándolo por encima de la tela, y riendo suavemente al ver como los ojos de Snape se iban hacia atrás, en tanto su boca exhalaba un fuerte suspiro.

- No hay problema Severus… Lucius no se pone celoso.

- Pe-pero…

Severus dudaba mucho eso, por eso volvió a mirar con pánico al rubio, sin saber si este iba a golpearlo o iba a enojarse por él. Narcisa por su parte se dedicó a mordisquear la tela que antes hubiera estado tocando, provocando que Snape se arqueara involuntariamente.

- Si, Lucius es niño bueno. ¿Verdad Lucius?

- ¿Bueno? En lo absoluto.

El heredero Malfoy se acercó y rozó sus labios con los de la momentánea víctima.

- Ustedes no tienen ni idea de lo malo que soy.

Severus se estremeció bajo las atenciones expertas de ambos, y se permitió sonreír a medias.

Ya estaba metido esta el cuello en un mundo nuevo, un mundo que apenas iniciaba y que arrasaría con todo lo que ya existía, y lo mejor sería que empezara a actuar como debía, y dejar atrás todo rastro de temor o duda.

El muchacho bajó su mano para acariciar los cabellos rubios de Narcisa, la cual sonrió al saber que Severus ya había entrado en razón.

Lucius se desvistió rápidamente, aventando su ropa en cualquier dirección, en tanto las manos de Severus viajaban veloces por las ropas de la rubia, quien igualmente sacaba las prendas que vestía el más joven del grupo.

Sin más miramientos, Snape recostó a la chica en la cama, colocándose encima de ella para besarla con desesperación, dejando la huella de sus dientes en la nívea piel. Narcisa gimió ruidosamente cuando Severus abrió sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas.

- Me han dicho mucho sobre ti Sev.

- ¿Ah si? Pues que bocones.

- Más te vale que seas bueno. Me he mantenido en contacto con una amiga, LupinaBlack.

- ¿Tienes que mencionar a mi ex novia justo ahora?

- Oh si, por que ella dice que eres muy bueno.

- No quisiera decepcionar las altas recomendaciones.

Dicho aquello se aferró a ella mientras se deslizaba en su interior, sorprendiéndose ante la cálida estrechez por la que era recibido. Severus gimió ruidosamente mientras sentía las uñas de ella clavarse en sus brazos, así como sus piernas enredarse en su cintura.

- ¡Por Merlín, Severus!

- Narcisa no seas aguafiestas, quita las piernas.

Se quejó Lucius haciéndola a un lado y colocándose a espaldas de Snape, el cual se giró a mirarle cuando sintió como el cuerpo del rubio se pegaba a su espalda.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

- No piensan dejarme sin diversión a mi, ¿Cierto?

Severus se quejó al sentir como el rubio trataba de invadirlo, y Narcisa sonrió abrazándolo y besándolo para que se inclinara sobre ella. Snape bufó enojado y se dejó hacer, dejando que sus protestas y débiles quejidos fueran ahogados por los labios de la joven de hermosos ojos azules.

Sin embargo, a medio camino Lucius se detuvo, y Severus se giró para descubrir que diablos le ocurría al rubio.

- ¿Qué?

- Me olvidé de la maldita poción anti conceptiva.

Severus giró los ojos molesto y echó las manos hacia atrás para tomar la cadera de Lucius, obligándole a echarse hacia delante y gimiendo en el proceso de sentirlo entrando más y más en él.

- Ya me he encargado de eso…

- Pero…

- Lucy, ¿Quieres cerrar la boca de una buena vez?

- Ya la oíste.

Lucius sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, terminando finalmente lo que había empezado.

Tomó algo de tiempo para que sus cuerpos comenzaran a acoplarse a un ritmo, especialmente para Severus al haber quedado en medio de aquella situación. Sin embargo, Lucius conocía a su momentáneo amante, y muy pronto rozó el punto exacto para volverlo loco, y provocarlo casi hasta el clímax. Debajo de ellos, Narcisa también gritó cuando Severus encontró el punto de ella.

Las uñas de la joven mujer se enterraron con fuerza en sus hombros haciéndolos sangrar, mientras sus ojos se cerraban y sus caderas buscaban el mayor contacto posible contra el hombre que en ese instante la hacía suya.

- ¡Por Merlín Severus!... Más, mas duro, hasta adentro… ¡S-SEV-ERUUS!

Sus voces se elevaban desde lo profundo de su garganta llamando por los nombres de los otros dos. Snape podía sentir las uñas de Lucius clavándose sin piedad en sus caderas mientras Narcisa le hacía trizas los brazos.

Bajó la mirada y alcanzó a ver un trozo de la marca que ella llevaba. Soltó una de sus manos, repercutiendo en la otra cuando esta recibió todo el peso de ambos muchachos. Severus alcanzó el brazo de la rubia haciéndola enseñarle su marca.

El tatuaje negro de un cráneo con una serpiente brotando de su boca hipnotizó los oscuros ojos del Slythering, quien devoró aquella piel con veneración, mordisqueando y recorriendo cada línea con sus labios.

Narcisa gimió al sentir la demencia de Severus corriendo a través de su piel, mientras Lucius se estiraba lo más posible para poder observar lo que su acompañante hacía.

La joven Black alcanzó una de las manos de Lucius y la acercó al rostro de Snape, quien abrió los ojos para encontrarse esta vez con la marca del rubio, y sin soltar siquiera a su compañera repitió sus acciones en la piel del joven detrás de él.

Era una señal de devoción, la misma devoción que sentía por las artes oscuras y las pociones. Su mente estaba nublada por el placer que le provocaba sentirse en medio de las pieles ardientes de aquellos que le habían acompañado en su dura vida. La imagen de Lord Voldemort había quedado grabada en su memoria, y se sentía listo para servirle, para honrarlo y para darle hasta la última gota de su ser, de la misma manera en que les daba hasta la última partícula de su cuerpo a estos dos.

Narcisa abrió la boca en un grito mudo mientras sus manos estaban a la altura de sus pechos, entrelazadas con las de Severus, las cuales fueron cubiertas por los dedos de Lucius.

Las manos de los tres se acoplaron sin importarles la manera en que se torcieran sus brazos, Severus se hundió tanto como pudo en el cuerpo de la joven mientras su boca exhalaba un grito, sintiendo como la sangre resbalaba por su espalda cuando Lucius le encajó los dientes en su piel, estremeciéndose, al igual que Narcisa, la cual hundió su cabeza en la almohada mientras se arqueaba contra sus parejas.

Las respiraciones agitadas de los tres reinaron en aquella habitación, mientras sus cuerpos temblaban sudorosos y aún acoplados. Lucius sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban y se dejó caer sobre Severus, el cual sonrió brevemente y también se desplomó.

- Uggg… me aplastan tarados.

- Ah, perdón. Lucius, quítate.

- No quiero.

- No fue pregunta.

El rubio gruñó y se hizo a un lado, mientras Severus se dejaba caer a un lado de Narcisa, la cual aspiró una gran bocanada de aire al sentirse libre de los otros dos. Le dio un pequeño manazo al joven a su lado, quien solo rió.

- Babosos.

- Delicada.

- Sándwich.

- ¡Oye!

Snape se sonrojó brevemente y la observó enojado, pero Narcisa mas que molestarse le sacó la lengua divertida mientras giraba y quedaba acostada sobre su vientre.

- Y yo que creí que vendría a esta mansión a aburrirme.

- La mansión Malfoy siempre ha sido muy divertida.

- Que raro, recién ahora me doy cuenta.

Lucius se enderezó a medias y se echó hacia delante por encima de Severus, capturando los labios de Narcisa con los propios. Ella sonrió y entre abrió sus labios para permitirle que introdujera su lengua en su boca, mientras debajo de ellos, Snape hacía una mueca de diversión al estar en primera fila.

La joven rubia abrió un ojo para observar a su único público, así que se estremeció un poco debido a la risa que tuvo que controlar y alcanzó entre sus dedos uno de los mechones de cabello negro de Severus, jalándolo hacia arriba.

El muchacho se negó, al menos hasta que Lucius le tomó de una oreja, obligándolo a enderezarse. Su rostro quedó a solo un par de centímetros de los otros dos, y el rubio se separó apenas un poco para poder hablar.

- Créeme Sev, no quieres que bajemos por ti.

Severus se estremeció cuando el efecto de la gravedad hizo que la saliva entremezclada de ambos resbalara de sus bocas, tocando la suya. Deslizó su lengua para tragar aquél líquido, sin poder identificar que sabor venía de quien… tendría que descubrirlo.

Se echó hacia delante y tocó con sus labios los de sus acompañantes, los cuales le recibieron gustosos. Sus lenguas danzaban todas juntas y sus manos buscaban tocar las pieles de los otros, soltando suaves gemidos de satisfacción por lo bien que se sentía hacer eso.

Finalmente Severus se tumbó de espaldas más que satisfecho. Narcisa le dio un corto beso a él y a Lucius para luego ponerse de pié.

Su escultural cuerpo se paseó por la habitación mientras buscaba su ropa desperdigada por el suelo, mientras los dos varones la observaban atentamente.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- ¡Oh, vamos Cissy!

- Ya fue todo chicos.

- No seas así, ¿No quieres estar tú en medio ahora?

Preguntó Severus sentándose en la orilla de la cama, y algo en sus palabras hizo estremecer a Lucius. El mas joven enarcó una ceja mirando a su amigo, para luego acordarse de que el rubio jamás había tomado a Narcisa.

¿Por qué diablos aún no lo hacía? No tenía ni idea.

La joven solamente sonrió mientras se colocaba el sujetador y la túnica, para luego levantar del suelo su ropa interior, acercándose luego a Severus.

- Y esto es para ti.

Dijo ella con su melodiosa voz mientras le plantaba las pantaletas en la cabeza, cual si fueren una máscara, besando luego sus labios por encima de la tela.

- LupinaBlack tenía razón, mis felicitaciones. Dolohov se pondrá celoso.

- Cuando quieras.

Ella solo rió y se alejó rumbo a la puerta. Severus tomó las aberturas de las piernas en la prenda con sus dedos pulgar y medio y las jaló para que sus ojos pudieran ser visibles, luego miró al joven Malfoy, el cual le observaba divertido.

- Oye Lucius.

- ¿Si?

- Narcisa se anda paseando por la mansión… sin pantaletas.

- Quien lo diría.

Dijo el muchacho jalándole la mano, a modo que la prenda volvió a taparle la visión.

Severus se quitó la ropa interior del rostro y la paseó en un dedo, para luego tendérsela a Lucius.

- ¿Tú la quieres?

- Que generoso.

Dijo el otro con sarcasmo enderezándose en la cama y también empezando a buscar su ropa.

- Oye, ¿Y a ti no te dolía el brazo?

- Ah… el brazo. Se me había olvidado.

- Me pregunto por que sería.

Severus abrió la boca para contestar con algún inteligente sarcasmo, pero su expresión se volvió de absoluto dolor cuando sintió como si un hierro ardiente hubiera sido colocado contra su piel lastimada.

- ¡Aggggg! ¡P-por Salazar Slythering!

Gimió él echándose hacia delante y sosteniendo su brazo contra su estómago. Observó el vendaje y descubrió que comenzaba a cubrirse de sangre.

- Pero que diablos…

- ¡Lucius!

Narcisa entró corriendo en ese instante. Severus se giró para saber que ocurría, pero se encontró con que el heredero Malfoy ya se había puesto de pié y se vestía rápidamente, abriendo su guardarropa y sacando una túnica negra, la misma que Severus le había visto usar el día en que había sido marcado.

Narcisa se sacó velozmente la túnica quedando nuevamente prácticamente desnuda frente a un confundido Severus, extrajo de su bolsillo lo que parecía un pequeño morral de piel violeta, del cual extrajo un traje.

- ¡Que diablos esperas, vístete!

- ¡Pero que ocurre!

Reclamó Severus al ver a Lucius tan alterado, el rubio se arregló el cabello con los dedos.

- El señor nos está llamando.

- ¿A los tres?

Inquirió Narcisa mirándole sorprendida, Lucius aceptó.

- ¡Pero nunca había llamado a un novato recién marcado!

- No somos quienes para cuestiones una orden del lord.

Severus comenzó a vestirse aún bastante confundido.

- Pero, ¿Cómo es que?

- Cada vez que el lord nos llama, la marca oscura quema como el demonio, como si volviera a marcarnos de nuevo.

- Y tenemos dos llamadas para acudir a su presencia. Si nos llama una tercera vez, estamos condenados.

- Para el Lord, no hay nada más importante que él en nuestras vidas.

Snape aceptó con la cabeza mientras Lucius se acercaba y tomaba la mano de Narcisa, tomando luego la de él.

- Vamos a aparecernos, y quiero que se guíen por mí.

- ¿Guiarme? Por Merlín Lucius, yo se aparecerme perfectamente.

- Estás dentro de las barreras de protección de la mansión Malfoy, no podrás salir de aquí a menos que estés siendo guiado por un Malfoy.

El muchacho torció la boca molesto, pero al final no dijo nada.

* * *

Poco mas tarde, los tres atravesaban corriendo los pasillos de aquella vieja y sucia mansión. Severus se sentía nervioso al observar las figuras encapuchadas y enmascaradas en todas direcciones, por lo que se hundió un poco dentro de su propia capucha, tratando de que las sombras en el ambiente ocultaran sus facciones.

Finalmente se detuvieron ante una puerta, la cual se abrió lentamente con un chirrido. Severus, Lucius y Narcisa caminaron al interior y se arrodillaron en una muestra de respeto.

Dentro de aquél lúgubre lugar, Lord Voldemort se encontraba sentado en una vieja butaca de cara al fuego, acariciando tranquilamente una hermosa serpiente de cascabel, la cual se retorcía entre sus dedos como si disfrutara el contacto de los dedos helados del hombre sobre su piel escamosa.

- Ah, Severus, veo que has despertado de tu inconciencia. Excelente, excelente, eres mucho más de lo que yo había esperado.

- ¿En que podemos servirte, mi señor?

- Lucius… ¿Has visto que el Profeta últimamente solo publica estupideces?

- Lo he notado, mi lord.

Voldemort se estiró sobre su mesa y tomó una pequeña carpeta, la cual lanzó al suelo.

- Ese es un borrador de un reportaje que saldrá el día de mañana… en primera plana.

Lucius lo recogió y abrió, encontrándose con un escandaloso título.

"_Los hijos de Muggles también son magos con derechos"_

Lucius torció el gesto y se enderezó lentamente, lo mismo que sus compañeros. Narcisa se acercó para poder leer, lo mismo que Severus.

- ¿Pero que demonios es esto?

- Un… encantador artículo escrito por una mujer llamada Balck Angel. Es una ofensa para los magos saber que existen otros como nosotros que creen que los sangre sucias merecen ser considerados nuestros iguales.

- Es una estupidez, mi señor.

- Quiero que la busquen, y quiero que la maten.

- Si mi señor.

- Si quiere ver su nombre en primera plana… haremos que su nombre aparezca en primera plana.

Los tres hicieron una corta reverencia y comenzaron a marcharse. Voldemort continuó acariciando a su querida serpiente.

- ¿Severus?

El aludido se detuvo y se giró, inclinándose hacia delante como señal de respeto.

- Ven aquí.

Snape se acercó hacia el hombre, quien se puso de pié y le miró fijamente. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, y Voldemort era apenas unos pocos centímetros más alto que el joven Slythering.

- Debes portar ropa adecuada…

Severus inclinó la cabeza, aceptando aquellas palabras. Voldemort hizo un movimiento en el aire con sui varita, transfigurando las ropas del joven por unas idénticas las que llevaba Lucius, realizando luego un segundo movimiento que transformó el aire mismo en una máscara blanca.

- No me falles, Severus Snape.

- No mi señor.

Susurró el tomando la máscara de manos del Lord y dando la media vuelta, sin embargo, apenas iba a alejarse cuando sintió una mano helada sobre su hombro.

- Espera.

Severus se giró, y apenas abría la boca para preguntar que ocurría cuando la mano del señor oscuro se cerró en el cuello de su ropa y lo acercó bruscamente a él.

Voldemort acercó su rostro al cuello de Severus y aspiró profundamente. El muchacho sintió pánico al sentir el roce de los labios de su nuevo amo y señor contra su piel.

El Lord sonrió brevemente y paseó sus dedos por el cabello negro de Snape.

- Hueles a sexo, Severus.

El muchacho se tensó, pues nadie le había dicho aún si existían reglas acerca de eso entre los mortífagos.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Voldemort hundió su rostro aspirando el aroma impregnado en la piel de Severus, deslizando su lengua sobre la nívea superficie y haciendo estremecer al muchacho.

Narcisa y Lucius detrás de ellos no dijeron nada en lo absoluto, pues no era la primera vez que veían al Lord prodigándole sus atenciones a algún mortífago, aunque nunca habían visto que alguien recién llegado fuera el seleccionado para ello.

- Mi-Mi señor…

Susurró el chico obviamente sorprendido sin saber que debía hacer, por lo que solo atinó a ahogar un leve chillido cuando las manos del Lord abarcaron su cintura, acercándolo a él.

- Te has estado divirtiendo, ¿No es así?

- Y-Yo…

El lord le impidió decir nada mas pues lo giró, recargándolo en un costado del sillón mientras volvía a perderse en la dulce esencia que emanaba de él.

Voldemort se enderezó y le acarició el rostro, dejando que uno de sus dedos se perdiera dentro de la boca del muchacho.

Severus abrió los ojos con pánico, y sus ojos negros buscaron los metálicos de Lucius.

El joven Malfoy comprendió el apuro y la confusión de su amigo, a sabiendas de que el pobre no tenía ni idea de que lo que estaba viviendo era de lo mas normal del mundo, y a menos de que quisiera que lo hicieran pedazos a maldiciones, tenía que actuar, por lo que le envió una significativa mirada, moviendo la cabeza tratando de darse a entender.

Snape regresó su mirada al Lord, el cual le observaba expectante, finalmente suspiró y comenzó a lamer el dígito dentro de su boca, recordando las lecciones que Lucius le diera tantos años atrás.

Cerró los ojos y tomó la mano del Lord entre las suyas, procurando prodigarle un buen servicio a su amo.

Voldemort le miró complacido, el muchacho sabía lo que hacía. Alguien con esas virtudes no era extraño que llegara oliendo a sexo. ¿Quién no se acostaría con el chico? Pero esa lengua… esa lengua era realmente talentosa. Más que sentirla, deseaba probarla.

Severus no dijo nada cuando el señor oscuro retiró su mano, para poco después sentir los labios helados que le reclamaron como si fuera de su propiedad, la carne húmeda y fría que entró en batalla con la propia, reclamando ser su autoridad.

Podía sentir las manos del Lord acercándole con brutalidad, mientras sus labios eran devorados sin piedad alguna. Severus sintió como su lengua era acariciada y por un instante se olvidó de todo, aferrando sus manos a los hombros del hombre que le prodigaba tan excelso beso.

Sin embargo, toda sensación de erotismo se fue al demonio cuando los dientes del señor oscuro se clavaron en el labio interior de Snape, quien gimió de dolor, arqueándose luego al sentir las uñas del hombre clavarse en su espalda, estrujando su piel de tal forma que al día siguiente seguro quedarían visibles marcas violáceas.

Finalmente se soltaron, y un hilo de saliva quedó entre ambos. Un hilo teñido de sangre, la cual resbaló haciendo un ligero ruido al caer al suelo.

- Ve, Severus, y no me decepciones.

El muchacho aceptó con la cabeza, se colocó la máscara, hizo una breve reverencia y se marchó tan rápido como pudo, siendo seguido de inmediato por Lucius y Narcisa.

- ¿Pero que diablos fue eso?

- Eso fueron el Lord y metiéndose la lengua hasta la garganta.

- ¡Lucius!

- Sev, es algo de lo mas normal, ¿Si?

- El Lord tiene todo tipo de gustos. A veces toma a algún mortífago para divertirse un rato. Hombre o mujer, no importa. Es como las fiestas que solíamos tener en la escuela.

- Pero, esque yo…

- Solo fue un beso Sev. Créeme, si quisiera hacerte algo mas, te lo estaría haciendo ahora mismo. Con o sin tu consentimiento.

- Aunque si es sin el, él estaría mucho mas complacido.

- ¿De veras?

- A veces él participa en las "reuniones" pero queramos o no, estar con él no es muy grato.

- ¿Ah si? Me pregunto por que.

Susurró Severus con sarcasmo metiendo una mano debajo de la máscara para sobarse los labios.

- El Lord suele ser muy salvaje.

- Me di cuenta.

- Acostarse con él significa quedar tirado y lleno de heridas durante un largo tiempo.

- Es muy sádico, y le excita enormemente moler a sus parejas a maldiciones.

El joven se quedó en silencio mientras continuaba caminando con sus compañeros, a los cuales miró un breve instante.

La pasión que antes se había desbordado entre ellos no había durado más de quince minutos. Había sido un acto espontáneo que el único motivo que había tenido había sido simple y sencilla lujuria.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la rapidez con la que había ocurrido, no había dejado de notar que los cuerpos de los jóvenes Malfoy y Black estaban llenos de cicatrices. Algunas se veían algo viejas, y otras un tanto recientes.

Se preguntó por un momento si el Lord les habría echo aquél daño… y solo le bastó rogar por que a él nunca le tocara compartir la cama del Lord.

TBC…

Hola!

Pobre Severus, su mas ferviente deseo por que nunca tenga que ver ese tipo de horrores, sin saber que està destinado a vivirlos una y otra vez, pero que gracias a ello va a conocer al amor de su vida.

Cosas del destino.

Que les ha parecido la amistad de estos tres?? Y debo decir que no es ficciòn mìa... o bueno, no del todo. Tengo unos amigos que son igualitos, igualitos... ellos no tienen sexo, pero si se agarran sus partes y se burlan de ello, y esto no afecta su amistad. Raro, No?

Y a la gente bonita que me escribiò, un beso y un abrazo muy grandes.

Gracias a Balck Angel, Rasaaabe y LupinaBlack.

Mis agradecimientos!!

POR CIERTO. En mi profile está una nueva dirección de mi fotolog. Me encontré una imagen que no me gustó así que digan "Uuuy, que bruto, que super imagen!" pero que me parece adecuada para el capítulo uno, "El robo de la inocencia"

Ahí para que le echen una miradita.

Un beso!

Lady Grayson


	12. Las primeras pruebas

Cap. 12

Las primeras pruebas

* * *

Pocos minutos mas tarde, los tres se materializaron a las afueras de un modesto barrio muggle.

Miraron a su alrededor para saber si su aparición había atraído algo indeseado, pero el ambiente permanecía en calma.

Se adelantaron deslizándose por la oscuridad. Severus no pudo evitar pensar que por la forma en que se movían los tres, más parecían dementores que magos.

- Es aquí.

Anunció Lucius observando la modesta casa que estaba frente a ellos, extrajo su varita y sonrió bajo la máscara.

- ¿Estás listo Sev?

El muchacho aceptó con la cabeza, no muy seguro de realmente estar listo.

El joven Malfoy alzó la varita y susurró rápidamente algunos encantamientos, sin embargo, poco después volvió a relajarse y miró a sus compañeros.

- La casa no tiene protección.

- ¿Qué?

- No hay ningún encantamiento que la proteja.

- Eso es estúpido, hoy en día todos los magos colocan hechizos en sus casas.

- A menos de que… _¡Muffliato! ¡Impedimenta!_

Un hechizo silenciador se colocó sobre el área, para que un segundo después un destello rojo brotara de la varita de Severus y a lo lejos se escuchó un chillido, así como un bulto cayendo al suelo.

Los tres mortífagos se apresuraron a observar lo que había ocurrido, y se sorprendieron a encontrar una cara conocida chillando y retorciéndose en el suelo.

Severus le apuntó con su varita, absteniéndose de decir el nombre.

- No me maten, no me maten, no he hecho nada, se los juro.

- Dime tu nombre.

Susurró Malfoy usando una voz de lo más amenazante mientras se acercaba y le apuntaba con su varita.

- Petter, Petter Pettigrew.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí, Petter Pettigrew?

- Nada, nada, ¡Se los juro, nada!

- ¡Cállate!

Narcisa hizo un rápido pase con su varita y el cuerpo del merodeador se elevó, pegándose a la pared. Ella se acercó y le taladró con sus ojos como hielo, haciendo temblar al muchacho.

- ¿Acaso quieres que crea que por pura casualidad un mago se encuentra merodeando por la casa de una bruja en un vecindario muggle?

Severus sonrió, por que era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Acaso crees que somos idiotas?

- No señora, no, nunca pensaría eso, no…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada, ¡Nada!

Narcisa entrecerró sus ojos y le clavó la punta de su varita al Gryffindor, el cual chilló horrorizado.

- Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Petter comenzó a sollozar.

- Vigilaba. Vigilaba, ¡Lo juro!

- No eres un buen vigilante.

- No señora, no lo soy, no me haga daño, por favor, por favor.

- ¡Termina de decirme que haces aquí!

- ¡No, no!

La rubia sonrió brevemente mientras lo observaba temblar como una hoja. Se acercó y lo tomó del cuello con sus manos tersas y finas, deslizándolas por los hombros de Colagusano.

- ¿No vas a decirme que hacías aquí?

Susurró ella con voz suave y melosa. El muchacho pasó saliva.

- Tu no quieres hacernos daño, ¿Cierto? Por que, si tu no me dices que ocurre, y a mis amigos y a mi nos pasa algo, antes de morir, yo me encargaré de descuartizarte, comprendes eso, ¿Verdad?

Pettigrew chilló brevemente en respuesta, y ella sonrió mientras presionaba los fríos labios de su máscara contra los temblorosos de la víctima.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

- La-la reportera… su prometido murió e-en un ataque… de ustedes…

- ¿Y…?

- E-ella fue con Dumbledore, y le ofreció escribir un-un reportaje so-sobre…

Severus entrecerró los ojos y se acercó un paso. Petter chilló.

- Ella sabía que el Lord no toleraría un artículo como ese, sabía que mandarían asesinarla.

- Entonces es una estupidez.

- No, al contrario, es muy brillante. Adentro deben estar algunos aurores esperando a que algunos mortífagos vengan a cumplir con la tarea de matarla.

Lucius observó a sus compañeros y luego a Pettigrew, el cual parecía a punto de mojar sus pantalones debido al miedo.

- Es una emboscada… una maldita emboscada.

- Una trampa para mortífagos.

Narcisa sonrió mientras observaba con sus ojos de hielo al muchacho regordete que pataleaba en el aire. Movió su varita y él cayó al suelo.

- Te voy a dejar inconsciente, encanto. Así, no te echarán la culpa de los muertos que van a haber ahí adentro. Llegamos, te sorprendimos, te noqueamos y nos metimos. Nadie sospechará.

Petter la observó con ojos llorosos, y los tres mortífagos observaron con asco que el imbécil en el suelo estaba agradecido de salvar el pellejo, así aquello significara la muerte de los que estaban adentro.

Severus sonrió brevemente, preguntándose que pensaría James Potter de que uno de sus mejores amigos fuera no más que una rata cobarde que acababa de vender vidas a cambio de la suya.

Narcisa se irguió cuan larga era y presionó su bota contra el pecho de Pettigrew.

- Recuerda una cosa, Petter Pettigrew… El señor oscuro no olvida a los que le ayudan.

Los ojos pequeños y saltones de Colagusano se abrieron con sorpresa y por un instante se quedó hipnotizado por aquellos ojos azules que le guiñaron coquetamente.

Un segundo mas tarde, cayó inconsciente.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

- No tenemos tiempo de llamar a otros para que nos apoyen. La orden del Fénix debe de revisar constantemente a su gente.

- ¿La qué?

Preguntó Severus revisando que no viniera nadie, Lucius se giró a mirarle.

- La orden del fénix. La organización que hizo el imbécil de Dumbledore para luchar contra el señor oscuro.

Snape le observó incrédulo, sin poderse creer que el anciano director de Hogwarts estuviera haciendo semejante cosa.

- Vamos a entrar. Sugiero que entremos juntos y comencemos a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

- Claro, y bajar la guardia para que te lancen un encantamiento. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan estúpido?

Gruñó Narcisa cruzándose de brazos, Severus observó el interior de la casa por una ventana.

- Podemos entrar. La orden del Fénix debe de estar adentro esperándonos. Dada la hora que es, esa mujer estará dormida, y ellos esperarán acorralarnos en la habitación. Debe ser pequeña, y pueden atraparnos con más facilidad. Entraré primero, detrás de mi Narcisa. Ambos con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Con los ojos cerrados? ¿Esque estás demente?

- Tú entrarás detrás, Lucius. Y lanzarás un _Lumus Máxima_.

La rubia sonrió.

- La luz los cegará, como nosotros estaremos de espaldas, no nos afectará gran cosa. Y después del hechizo nosotros abriremos los ojos y podremos verlos… además de asesinarlos.

- Apenas escuches que lancemos las maldiciones, tú deberás girarte e invocar un escudo. Para protegernos del primer golpe de los que se encuentren en los otros lugares de la casa.

- Este chico es un genio.

Severus sonrió brevemente y caminó rápidamente rodeando la casa. Sus pasos apenas y hacían un suave murmullo en el césped. Detrás de él, Lucius y Narcisa le seguían.

El joven apuntó su varita hacia la puerta y se mantuvo quieto.

- Sev, ¡Qué esperas!

Sus ojos negros se posaron en la puerta. Adentro había gente esperándolo… gente que quería matarlo. La única regla que había ahí era matar o morir, no había terceras opciones.

Apuntó su varita a la puerta y realizó un silencioso _Alohamora_. Tomó la perilla y abrió poco a poco, procurando que no se escuchara el chirrido que la puerta hacía al abrirse, para finalmente internarse en la oscuridad.

Lucius cerró una vez que hubieron entrado los tres, mientras sus ojos buscaban adaptarse a las tinieblas.

Severus avanzó con paso decidido mientras sus ojos escudriñaban cada rincón de la casa, tratando de encontrar a aquellos que estaban decididos a matarlo. Entrecerró los ojos brevemente cuando distinguió una figura apoyada en el marco de una puerta abierta, pero fingió no haberla visto, igualmente fingió no haber escuchado el breve susurro de _"Son solo tres de esos bastardos"_

El muchacho giró la cabeza para observar a quien venía cuidando la retaguardia. Si tan solo y ellos supieran a quien llevaban entre ellos. Tal vez y fueran pocos, pero si los atrapaban, la noticia de que Lucius Malfoy era un mortífago sería una verdadera catástrofe.

Narcisa le tocó el hombro y señaló hacia una estancia cerrada, Snape aceptó y se dirigió ahí.

La mano del joven mortífago empujó con suavidad la puerta, abriéndola de par en par, pues iban a necesitar espacio para maniobrar. Apenas hubo distinguido el bulto en la cama cerró los ojos. No había mucha diferencia entre tenerlos abiertos o cerrados.

Echó su mano hacia atrás y se encontró con la suave de Narcisa, la cual tenía sus ojos igualmente cerrados, pero al tener la mano de Severus en la suya caminó decidida y con la varita en alto.

Severus alcanzó a captar el suave susurro de la tela moviéndose, imaginó a la perfección que los aurores ya estaban a punto de atacar.

Inconscientemente apretó los dedos de Narcisa, y ella lo hizo en cambio. Saber que debajo de aquella fría máscara la joven sonreía tranquilizadoramente le provocó sentirse más valiente.

_- ¡LUMUS MÁXIMA!_

Hubo un cegador destello de luz que hizo pedazos la oscuridad. Se escuchó un breve quejido ante el golpe inesperado, y Severus, al igual que Narcisa abrieron los ojos.

Había dos aurores ahí dentro y un bulto deforme de lo que parecían almohadas en la cama.

_- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_- ¡SECTUMSEMPRA!_

_- ¡CYRCLE SHIELD!_

Los hechizos salieron volando en todas direcciones, mientras otros tantos rebotaron en el escudo que había formado Lucius.

Ninguno fue consiente del sonido que hicieron los cuerpos en el interior de la habitación al caer al suelo. Uno sin vida y otro gravemente herido.

La luz había desaparecido tan de golpe como había llegado, y los tres mortífagos se giraron para encarar al resto de sus perseguidores.

Algunos hechizos salieron volando desde distintos rincones de la casa, pero todos rebotaron en la esfera tenuemente plateada que rodeaba a los sirvientes del Lord oscuro.

Severus se lanzó hacia delante e hizo un elegante pase parecido al de una estocada que lanzó un disparo violáceo justo al pecho de uno de los aurores, el cual tras recibirlo se quedó estático un momento antes de caer.

Narcisa corrió inesperadamente fuera del campo de protector y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones, siendo rápidamente contestadas con otras tantas, para finalmente lanzarse la suelo, descubriéndole a sus atacantes que Lucius estaba parado detrás de ella, no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar a la segunda presencia cuando el rubio lanzó un rayo de luz verde, asesinando en el acto a otros dos.

Los rayos de múltiples colores volaban de una dirección a otra produciendo detonaciones parecidas a disparos. Los sillones se hacían pedazos al contacto de los hechizos mientras que un par de mesas de la sala salieron volando para estrellarse contra un par de magos, los cuales se fueron directo al suelo entre una lluvia de astillas.

Severus se cubrió con un rápido hechizo de protección para luego girarse y lanzar un par de encantamientos de desarme.

Sonrió brevemente al ver volar una de las varitas a la cual apuntó mientras iba por el aire, reduciéndola a cenizas.

- ¡CUIDADO!

El mas joven se giró al escuchar la voz alterada de Lucius, el cual se lanzó a cubrir con su cuerpo a Narcisa, siendo impactado por un rayo de luz roja.

Los ojos azules de ella se clavaron en la figura que cayó lentamente al suelo inconsciente.

- ¡NO!

Ella se lanzó sobre él para ver que era lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo estado ahí fue víctima fácil de un segundo encantamiento que igualmente la noqueó.

Severus se quedó quieto al ver a sus dos compañeros inconsciente en el suelo. Giró la mirada y observó como el grupo de aurores le cerraba el paso en todas direcciones, todos apuntándole con sus varitas.

- Ríndete mortífago.

El Slythering retrocedió algunos pasos con la varita en alto, sin saber hacia donde apuntar.

- Baja la varita, ahora mismo.

Dijo una de las voces, y Severus continuó retrocediendo, hasta que tropezó con algo en el suelo que por poco y lo derriba. Al tratar de mantener el equilibrio, su espalda dio contra la pared, giró la cabeza asustado y se encontró con que le había pegado a la chimenea.

- No tienes escapatoria.

Snape sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Había por lo menos quince personas de pié ahí, lo que le hacía darse cuenta de la magnitud del ataque que habían esperado por parte de los mortífagos.

Habían sido muy tontos al haber entrado ahí solos, creyendo que solo habría cuatro o cinco aurores preparando la emboscada.

Su cerebro repasaba a toda velocidad todos los hechizos que se sabía, pero ninguno le parecía siquiera un poco útil para sacarlo de aquella situación.

Giró el rostro y observó a sus compañeros caídos. Tenía que salvarlos, o todos irían a Azkaban.

La sola idea lo hizo temblar.

Lentamente se fue arrodillando con las manos detrás de su espalda, adoptando poco a poco una posición sumisa.

- Llamen a Dumbledore, díganle que…

- ¡ASESINOS!

Los aurores giraron el rostro y observaron a la persona que recién llegaba. Severus entrecerró los ojos al reconocerla como la reportera que había fraguado aquella emboscada.

La joven mujer se quiso lanzar contra el mortífago, pero fue detenida por una pareja de aurores cuando ya casi lo había alcanzado.

- ¡DESGRACIADOS, DESGRACIADOS!! ¡MÁTENLO!

- Lo entregaremos a las autoridades.

- ¡LO QUIERO VER MUERTO!

- ¡Entiende!

Gritó uno de ellos tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. La mujer se llevó las manos al rostro mientras se entregaba en un llanto desconsolado.

Severus mientras tanto tanteaba a sus espaldas buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera salvarla, hasta que sus dedos rozaron algo que pudo reconocer al instante.

- ¡Cuidado!

Algunos aurores hechizaron un objeto que el joven mortífago lanzó en dirección a la reportera, pero se quedaron extrañados al descubrir que se trataba solo de un trozo de leña quemado.

Habiendo detenido aquél objeto perdieron cuidado de las acciones del muchacho, el cual recogió velozmente el atizador a sus espaldas y se lanzó contra la joven mujer.

- ¡NO!

Balck Angel se llevó las manos al estómago, el cual comenzó a sangrar, y sus ojos se dirigieron al hierro de metal que atravesaba su piel.

Severus sonrió brevemente aprovechando aquél momento en que todo parecía haberse congelado y jaló de nueva cuenta el atizador, desgarrando la piel al salir. Sin perder tiempo se puso de pié y aferró su arma con ambas manos para atestar un golpe a un hombre que tenía cerca.

El auror cayó al suelo aturdido antes de que el mortífago volviera a enterrar aquella barra metálica, esta vez en su cuello, provocando que la sangre brotara sin control alguno.

- ¡Mátenlo!

Chilló una voz en algún lugar. Severus se giró para recibir a la muerte orgulloso, a sabiendas de que no podría defenderse de tantos enemigos, pero que al menos había llevado a cabo su misión.

Sin embargo, el ataque que habría de arrancarle la vida nunca llegó, en su lugar se escucharon potentes detonaciones, y voces que gritaban al unísono maldiciones y encantamientos de desarme.

- ¡ABAJO, ABAJO, TODOS ABAJO!

Los rayos de luz chocaron entre si en el aire antes de que los aurores se vieran enzarzados en una batalla contra los recién llegados mortífagos.

Severus aprovechó aquél instante de distracción para acudir a Lucius y Narcisa, buscando saber si se encontraban heridos de gravedad.

Abrazó sus cuerpos buscando protegerlos y miró la batalla que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

_- ¡EVERTESTATIM_!

- Rosier…

- ¡_RICTUMSEMPRA_!

- Wilkes…

_- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA_!

- Bellatrix…

_- ¡CRUCIO!_

- Rodolphus…

_- ¡TARANTELAGRA!_

- Avery…

_- ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_

- Rookwood…

_- ¡DESMAIUS!_

- Dolohov…

_- ¡IMPERIO!_

- Mulciber…

Un flash atacó la mente de Severus al reconocer a todos aquellos tiempos en que los once amigos solían pasar tiempo en la orilla del lago.

Aquellas tardes en que Bellatrix se recostaba en las piernas de Rodolphus para que este le acariciara el cabello mientras Wilkes contaba alguna anécdota, para luego reír todos de las estupideces de Avery, quien siempre era secundado por Mulciber. Ambos eran tan revoltosos, pero siempre eran callados por Dolohov, mientras aparte de todos ellos, Lucius se mantenía conversando con Rookwood, permitiendo a Narcisa mimar a Severus.

El joven mortífago sonrió y sintió como sus ojos ardían, las lágrimas de felicidad que se acumulaban al descubrir que por alguna coincidencia del destino… su familia, su verdadera familia estaba ahí, con él, salvándole de la muerte.

Severus apuntó con su varita a sus compañeros susurrando un par de hechizos para despertarlos. Lucius reaccionó primero, y el joven pelinegro pensó en lo estúpidos que eran los aurores al solo haberlos desmayado, permitiéndoles regresar con facilidad a la batalla.

- Pero que…

- ¿Estás bien?

Lucius se sujetó la cabeza mareado mientras Narcisa comenzaba a enderezarse. Ambos observaron la sala totalmente destruida y a los combatientes yendo de un lado a otro, trenzados en brutales duelos a muerte. Sus ojos grisáceos finalmente se posaron en el cuerpo muerto de la reportera en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre.

- Están aquí.

- Si, todos están aquí.

Aquellas palabras de Severus fueron suficientes para que Malfoy descubriera las identidades de todos los mortífagos ahí congregados.

Estaban todos juntos de nuevo.

Los tres se levantaron y se lanzaron a la batalla. Antonin Dolohov tropezó con los pedazos restantes del sillón y se fue de espaldas. El auror frente a él le apuntó, mas su tiro se fue al techo cuando Narcisa se le encaramó a la espalda y comenzó a asfixiarlo.

De repente todo se tornó un absoluto silencio. Severus se encontró a si mismo espalda con espalda con sus diez compañeros, todos formando un apretado círculo perfecto en el que todos se protegían a todos.

Los aurores que aún estaban en pié se acercaron vacilantes.

Lucius sonrió y habló, su voz distorsionándose debido a la máscara.

- Ya está hecho…

Lucius giró la mirada y vió que aquello era verdad, pues el cuerpo de la reportera yacía en el suelo con los ojos abiertos totalmente inerte en un charco de sangre que se había formado a su alrededor. Habían ido ahí a cumplir una misión, una misión que Severus ya había cumplido. Los mortífagos sonrieron, y cuando los aurores apenas comprendían que es lo que planeaban hacer, todos se esfumaron en el aire. Sin dejar mas rastro de ellos que la absoluta destrucción del lugar y de las vidas de algunos.

* * *

El grupo se materializó a las afueras de la mansión del Lord.

Rodolphus sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y cayó en brazos de su amada esposa, la cual sonrió bajo la máscara. Danna Wilkes se echó hacia atrás la capucha y retiró su máscara, mirando satisfecha a todos con sus ojos ambarinos.

- Gracias muchachos.

- Pero, ¿Cómo fue que…?

- La marca oscura, Sev. Así como el Lord puede llamarnos a través de ella, nosotros podemos llamar al Lord, y él sabe quien es el que le está llamando.

Severus analizó su brazo mientras escuchaba hablar a Lucius.

- El Lord supo que yo le llamaba, y la única razón de que lo hiciera es por que estábamos en problemas. Así que nos envió refuerzos.

Snape aceptó con la cabeza e hizo el amago de sacarse máscara y capucha, pero la mano gruesa de Rookwood de lo impidió.

- El lord nos dio instrucciones de que si salías con vida, debíamos decirte que debes presentarte ante él… solo.

El joven se quedó estático y se giró a mirar con pánico a sus compañeros, pero sabía que nada ni nadie podía impedir un mandato del Lord, así que aceptó brevemente con la cabeza y enfiló al interior de la deteriorada mansión.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que el señor oscuro podría querer de él. ¿Acaso querría terminar lo que había iniciado antes de su partida?

La sola idea le provocó un escalofrío.

* * *

Tocó suavemente a la puerta y esperó pacientemente, indeciso entre volver a llamar o quedarse ahí esperando.

La puerta se abrió lentamente haciendo un agudo chirrido, y Snape se adentró a aquella habitación a oscuras, arrodillándose luego.

- Veo que has completado con éxito tu primera misión.

- Así es mi Lord.

Voldemort surgió deslizándose en las sombras y se arrodilló frente a Snape, tomándole de las manos.

Severus se sorprendió al ver que estaban cubiertas de sangre. Tan preocupado había estado que no había caído en la cuenta de aquello.

- La sangre de esa mujer… bien echo, Severus.

- Gracias, mi lord.

- Puedo darme cuenta de que eres un buen aliado. Sin embargo, alguien con tu poder no puede flaquear ante mí. No puedo permitirme que tu lealtad sea débil.

- Mi lealtad hacia usted es absoluta, mi señor.

- Eso ya lo veremos, eso ya lo veremos…

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y entró un mortífago, el cual se arrodilló de igual manera que solían hacerlo todos ante el lord.

- ¿Si mi señor? ¿Deseaba que me presentara ante usted?

- Así es. Mi joven sirviente aquí presente va a ser iniciado correctamente, y deseo que te encargues.

Severus parpadeó confundido, preguntándose por primera vez por que le llamaba "joven sirviente", cuando hasta ahora siempre le había llamado por su nombre.

Además, ¿Cuál sería la iniciación?

- Verás, Severus, por principio y por que tus ojos me han demostrado la duda que en este momento abarca tu mente, he colocado un hechizo sobre mi voz. Cada vez que yo digo el nombre de cualquiera de ustedes, nadie puede escucharlo más que la persona a quien llamo y yo mismo, o aquellos que ya de antemano le conocen.

El muchacho se giró a mirarle sorprendido.

- La noche que te acepté, todos vieron tu rostro, pero nadie conoce tu nombre.

Snape sonrió brevemente. Aquello era muy inteligente, ya que si algún idiota quería delatarlos, le sería muy difícil hacerlo. Solo el señor oscuro los conocía a todos.

- Y ahora, la iniciación. Debes de saber que en las mazmorras de esta mansión tengo yo algunos calabozos con prisioneros de guerra.

- Si mi señor, estoy informado.

- Pues bien, serás llevado ahí junto con los otros prisioneros, y experimentarás en carne propia lo que tienen que vivir los que osan traicionarme.

El joven tembló de repente. ¿Acaso había escuchado correctamente?

- Irás por tu propia cuenta, y aceptarás ese castigo en mi nombre. Si realmente eres tan fuerte y tan fiel como afirmas serlo, pasarás esta prueba sin problema alguno. Pero si sientes que el dolor es demasiado, que no podrás soportarlo mas, y prefieres la muerte que continuar a mi servicio… te honraré y te entregaré a las tinieblas de la muerte. Te preferiría muerto que siendo un débil a mi servicio.

Severus tragó saliva y se quedó totalmente quieto. Iba a ser lastimado y utilizado como un esclavo cualquiera, y tenía que aceptar aquello por puro gusto y lealtad al hombre frente a él.

Debía sobrevivir si quería continuar al servicio del lord. O podría morir en las próximas… ¿Horas? ¿Podría soportar siquiera una hora de tortura? Su cuerpo jamás había sido realmente lastimado.

No sabía si poseía una resistencia extrema al dolor, pero… ¿Quién podría poseerla? Pero, era algo tan estúpido, y tan demente. Debía ser una prueba psicológica. Si aceptaba semejante tortura, el Lord estaría satisfecho y lo dejaría ir al haber probado su lealtad, y si se negaba, entonces si sería castigado en lugar de ser bendecido con el descanso de la muerte.

Debía ser eso.

Sin embargo, de repente recordó a Lucius y a Narcisa, con todas las heridas que laceraban sus pieles níveas sin misericordia alguna.

Habían estado al servicio del Lord durante tres o cuatro años, y veía muy difícil que ese tiempo de servidumbre pudiera darles tan colosales heridas, y todas del mismo aspecto.

Todas eran largas y delgadas líneas… las líneas de algo flexible que podía darle vuelta al cuerpo lacerándolo… las marcas de un látigo.

- ¿Estás listo, Severus?

Snape se mordió el labio, y los rostros sonrientes de Lucius y Narcisa destellaron en su mente con una intensidad que lo llenó de valor.

- Estoy listo, mi señor.

Voldemort sonrió satisfecho e hizo una breve señal para que se lo llevasen, el mortífago le indicó que lo siguiera, y Severus así lo hizo.

Descendieron por algunos pasillos y bajaron un largo trecho de escaleras, sumiéndose más y más en la oscuridad. La varita del mortífago alumbraba a duras penas aquella inmensidad que parecía decidida a tragarse todo rastro de luz.

Finalmente llegó a un largo pasillo bordeado de antorchas de resplandor azulado. Había puertas de madera con barrotes hasta donde alcanzaba a mirar. Era húmedo y lúgubre, cubierto de las voces de aquellos que ahí se encontraban.

- Quítate la ropa.

Snape obedeció sin chistar una sola vez, sin embargo, mientras se quitaba el chaleco que antes le diera el lord, un chasquido y el grito de una víctima hizo eco en las paredes de piedra, paralizándolo.

- ¡Painsoul! ¡PAINSOUL, DONDE ESTÁS!

El muchacho se mantuvo quieto cuando solo quedó en pantalones, esperando lo que fuera que iba a ocurrirle.

Al fondo del pasillo se escuchó un cerrojo abriéndose y una de las puertas se fue abriendo lenta y pesadamente.

Severus sintió repulsión a ver al hombre que emergió de ahí, que más bien parecía una criatura.

Era mucho más bajo de lo que eran ambos mortífagos, y caminaba encorvado debido a la prominente joroba que sobresalía en su espalda. Su piel era pálida como la de un muerto, y excesivamente delgada, lo que permitía que algunas de sus venas se traslucieran. Sus brazos colgaban a sus costados totalmente inmóviles. Estaba prácticamente calvo, y el ralo cabello que poseía tenía un desteñido color grisáceo, áspero como el de una rata. Le faltaba un ojo, y el que poseía estaba hinchado y rojo, como si estuviera inyectado de sangre, o como si tuviera algún derrame. Su rostro estaba cruzado por una cicatriz que parecía haber sido hecha con algún hierro ardiente. Tenía la nariz chata y aplastada, además de faltarle un trozo de labio, lo que permitía ver un trozo de su amarillenta y sucia dentadura.

- Hola Painsoul.

- ¿Quién es él? ¡QUIEN ES ÉL, POR QUE LO HAS TRAÍDO!

- Tranquilo Painsoul.

- ¡QUIEN ES, QUIEN ES!! ¡PAINSOUL QUIERE SABERLO, PAINSOUL QUIERE SABERLO AHORA MISMO!!

Los gritos de aquél hombre eran agudos y chillones, lo que causó que Severus retrocediera brevemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Viene aquí para que lo inicies.

El ojo saltón de aquél hombre tembló debido a la emoción, y se lanzó hacia delante tocando con sus delgados dedos las manos ensangrentadas de Severus, el cual tembló horrorizado mientras sentía a esa criatura revisando cada centímetro de su piel.

- Si, si… Painsoul lo tratará bien… si… como a un rey, un rey, si… Painsoul es fiel al lord oscuro, Painsoul es bueno, si…

No cabía duda de que estaba totalmente demente. Tomó la mano de Severus en una de las suyas y corrió arrastrando una de sus piernas mientras balbuceaba sin control.

- Aquí, aquí, aquí será donde Painsoul te tratará bien, si…

Empujó la pesada puerta y entró, haciéndole señales al joven para que lo siguiera, arrimándose a la pared y tomando un oxidado grillete.

- Ven, ven, si, esto te quedará bien… ven.

Hablaba excitado, como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera lo más divertido del mundo. Severus se acercó con cautela, y Painsoul se acercó incitándole a moverse más a prisa. Una vez en su alcance tomó uno de los grilletes y se lo colocó en la muñeca, aplaudiendo luego mientras buscaba el otro.

- Si, si, bonitos, tan bonitos.

Susurraba él sin control mientras olisqueaba los oxidados trozos de metal, para luego colocarle el otro en la muñeca a Severus. Una vez colocado tomó al muchacho del brazo y analizó a detalle, balbuceando nuevamente sobre lo bonita que era aquella piel y como él se encargaría de embellecerla aún más.

Hubo un suave quejido proveniente de las sombras, y el joven mortífago se giró espantado, descubriendo a base de forzar su mirada un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, con un pesado grillete en el cuello.

- Mucho ruido, mucho ruido, muy ruidoso cuando llegó apenas, pero Painsoul lo hizo callado, si, Painsoul es bueno, si, es bueno.

Severus giró en todas direcciones. Se arrepentía de estar ahí, se preguntaba una y otra vez si Lucius le había enviado a aquél infierno. Si acaso le debía algo. ¿Realmente él lo había incitado a aceptar aquél terrible tormento?

- Y ahora, Painsoul cumple lo que promete, si, Painsoul le prometió al señor de alma negra que le ayudaría, que sería fiel, si, Painsoul es mejor que un perro, Painsoul es muy fiel.

El hombre se acercó hasta una palanca empotrada en la pared, sin embargo, la oscuridad le impedía a Severus observar que era lo que estaba haciendo. Podía escuchar un chirriar, pero lo que llamó su atención fue el sonido de cadenas… de sus cadenas.

Bajó la mirada y tembló al ver que los metálicos eslabones que pendían de sus grilletes comenzaban a moverse hacia arriba. Al cabo de un minuto le fue necesario levantar los brazos, y finalmente ponerse en las puntas de sus pies.

- Que… ¿Qué diablos haces?

- El señor oscuro estará feliz, bajará aquí y felicitará a Painsoul, dirá que Painsoul es bueno, si, si lo dirá.

- ¡OYE! ¡QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES, BÁJAME!!

La deforme criatura se giró a mirarle con su ojo inyectado de sangre y su rostro de distorsionó en una mueca de rabia.

- A Painsoul no le gusta que le griten, a Painsoul solo el señor oscuro le habla como quiere.

Se acercó rápidamente arrastrando sus brazos y se colocó frente a Severus, elevando su rostro hacia arriba para mirar los ojos oscuros del muchacho.

- Painsoul te castigará, si… tú aprenderás a respetar a Painsoul…

Dicho aquello se marchó arrastrando los pies, cerrando luego la celda.

Severus observó en todas direcciones sin poder ver absolutamente nada. La única luz que había ahí era la proveniente de una antorcha del pasillo que se colaba por los barrotes en una pequeña ventana en la parte superior de la puerta.

- Merlín… Merlín… Merlín…

- Merlín ya está muerto… amigo mío.

- ¡Ah!

El muchacho se giró espantado hacia la voz que provenía del suelo, y escuchó como una persona se movía lentamente.

- ¿Cómo están tus brazos?

Dudó en responder y miró hacia arriba, lo que le pareció estúpido ya que no podía ver nada.

- Se me están entumiendo.

- ¿Es tu primera prueba?

- ¿P-Primera?

- El señor oscuro nos prueba a veces, a mi es la tercera vez que me mandan a esta pocilga, a aguantar al tarado de Painsoul. Ese tipo está loco.

- Casi no se le nota.

La persona se rió ante el sarcástico comentario y se movió. Por un instante Severus creyó ver que se había recargado en la pared.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El joven Slythering dudó, sin saber si debía o no contestar, recordando que ahí nadie le conocía. Finalmente tragó saliva. Necesitaba mantenerse cuerdo en aquél horrible lugar, y la conversación con un desconocido podía ayudarle en la tarea.

- Mi nombre… es… Severus Snape.

- ¿Snape? Bien, buen nombre.

Se escuchó un ruido extraño, como algo que se arrastra por el suelo, hasta que Severus sintió la mano del hombre tomando uno de sus pies que casi colgaban en el aire, para luego agitarlo en una parodia de un saludo de manos.

- Igor Karkaroff, mucho gusto.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Primero que nada, al carcelero lo inspiré de un verdugo que sale en una historia llamada Berserk. No tengo ninguna imagen de él a la mano, pero la semana que viene procuraré ponerla en mi fotolog para que se den una idea.

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes a Iliandra, Dany Snape, Nausica, Lupina Black y Rasaaabe.

Por otro lado, recibí un review divertidísimo de **Balck Angel**, sip, la misma que acaba de desangrarse en el suelo gracias a Sevie Poh al ser atravesada de lado a lado por él... ummm... eso me suena a otra cosa. ¡Bueno, como sea! Aqui se los comparto por que está buenísimo! ¡Gracias Angelita linda! Lo edité un poco, espero que no te moleste.

* * *

Tocan el timbre y la chica se levanta para abrir.

-¿Quién?

La chica abre la puerta y se encuentra con un par de super cueros y una modelo de revista. El hombre sexy de cabellos rubios saca unas hojas que de manera bien curiosa se parecen al borrador de su artículo para el periódico para el que ella trabaja.

-¿Tu nombre es "Balck Angel"?  
-Más o menos, es mi seudónimo.  
-Ah, bien.

El rubio se guarda sus papelitos en la bolsa. Ella los ve de arriba abajo preguntándose si contrató un show de stripperts sin haberse dado cuenta.

-¿Y quiénes son?  
-Mortífagos. Escribiste un artículo para El Profeta sobre los sangre-sucia y venimos a matarte.  
-Ah... ¿quieren pasar?

Les abre la puerta y los mortífagos se miran los unos a los otros pensando que a la chica se le cayó un tornillo. Severus se encoje de hombros por que es su primera misión y no sabe ni que, así que es el primero en meterse.

-Bueno.  
-¿Algo para tomar?  
-No, estamos apurados y...  
-Ah, bueno, yo sí.

Ella se sirve un vaso de jugo y lo toma lentamente... lentamente... leeeentameeeente...

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

El rubio empieza a babear y un moco se infla y desinfla en su nariz mientras su cabeza cuelga en el sillón donde se había acomodado. El chico de pelo negro se levanta ya harto de ver que la supuesta víctima no se ha terminado ni la mitad del vaso.

-Bueno, ya me cansé ¡¡AVADA KED...!!  
-¡¿Vieron qué feo que está el día?!

Narcisa se golpea la frente con la mano. Severus la mira con la cara de todo hombre que no sabe ni para donde hacerse, finalmente regresó su atención a la chica.

-¡No, y no nos interesa! ¡Avada Ked...!  
-¡¡Miren, miren por la ventana!!´  
-Sí, está feo, Lucius... ¿Lucius?

¡POC!

- ¡Ah, eh! ¿Qué?

Severus rueda los ojos fastidiado.

- Aggh, eso no me importa; debemos matarla, ¿recuerdan?  
-Pero si es importante porque... ehh... ¡SE VAN A MOJAR! eso, se van a mojar y... esas túnicas no pueden arruinarse de esa manera.  
-¿Acaso eres mestiza o sangre-sucia?  
-Hija de padres muggles. ¿Algún problema?  
-Con razón. Bien, esto te dolerá más a tí que a mí ¡¡AVADA KEDABRA!!  
-¡¡AHH!!

Y se murió. Lucius se rascó la barbilla.

- Oye Sev que mentiroso me saliste, el Avada Kedavra (Un rayo verde sale disparado y truena la ventana) Ah jijo, deja apunto para otro lado. Te decía ese hechizo no duele.

Severus le mira con cara de "Cállate o te demuestro que si duele."

- Vale, cale... ummm. ¿Qué es eso?

Dijo Lucius señalando a un aparato desconodico para él. Sev se acercó a la computadora y la miró curioso.

-Oye, Lucius, ¿tú sabes cómo rayos se usa esto?  
-A ver... akjdfhaiusdfsuayhoa

No le agarró epilepsia, estaba probando el teclado :P)

- Sí, si sé.

Dice con el mismo orgullo y voz de un ni´ño de cuatro años que pintó un gatito en el kinder.

-Entonces escribe:

Severus hace una cara pensativa.

- Lady Grayson:  
Por tu controvertida historia, de la que el Señor Oscuro también sabe, has condenado a una escritora de... ¿cómo se llaman?

Lucius se encoge de hombros y Narcissa rueda los ojos.

- Fanfics.

- ¿Te cae?

Cissy entrecierra sus ojasos azules con cara de "Sigues tu baboso"

- Bueno, eso, y el artículo para El Profeta que fue un insulto para nustra comunidad mágica. Espero que seas consciente de ello. Otra cosa que odio que escribas es que yo tenga que ser violado en "El caballero herido y la dama" y el hecho de que me enamore de mi alumna, que para colmo es Gryffindor, y todo lo demás; ¡¡No estoy de acuerdo, maldita sea!!

-Eso dices ahora, Sev; ¿leíste la actulización?

- ¿Ya actualizó?

- Sí, casi lo haces con ella.

- WOW, eso cambia un poco las cosas... creo que lo leeré más tarde.

Dice Sev sonriendo de manera extraña. ¿Eso en sus ojos es lujuria?

- Siguiendo, este mensaje ya se ha hecho un poco extenso, así que...

- ¡Oye, Narcissa y yo también queremos quejarnos! Yo quería ser bailarín, snif, snif

- ASÍ QUE nos despedimos hasta el próximo capítulo. Cariños mortales,  
Severus Snape, Narcissa Black y Lucius Malfoy.

JAJAJAJAJAJA!!

Espero que les gustara. Un beso!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	13. Insensibilizando el alma

Cap. 13

Insensibilizando el alma

* * *

En algún momento se había quedado dormido. Sus brazos estaban entumidos. Trató de moverse, pero solo logró sentir como sus músculos le dolían como si hubiera estado cargando a un maldito elefante.

- ¿Ya despertaste Snape?

- Algo así.

- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

- La mejor siesta de mi vida.

Karkaroff se rió mientras se sobaba la barbilla.

- Vaya fiesta ¿Eh?

- Un par de mujeres y todo podría ser perfecto.

- Si…

Snape trató de tantear el piso, estirándose como le era posible, pero solo se lastimaba mas, por lo que desistió.

- Es casi increíble pensar que estamos metidos en este agujero.

- Y eso que es tu primera vez. Pronto caerás en la verdadera pesadilla. Lo creas o no, solamente estarás aquí una semana, o dos a lo mucho. El problema es que aquí el tiempo no existe. Puedes dormir y despertar, pero no sabes si ya ha pasado un día, una hora, o tal solo cinco minutos.

- Suena bien.

Igor rió brevemente y miró hacia cualquier punto en la oscuridad. Repentinamente se escucharon pasos acelerados que provenían del pasillo.

- Creo que ya vienen por ti.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

La puerta se abrió lentamente y apareció en el umbral el deforme verdugo, el cual sonrió enormemente al ver como Severus ladeaba la cabeza, pues la luz que provenía del exterior lastimaba sus ojos.

- Ah, se despertó, el nuevo amigo de Painsoul ha despertado. Painsoul ha venido a tratarle bien, Painsoul tiene ganas de jugar.

Snape suspiró y miró hacia arriba, frunciendo el ceño al ver líneas cafés que descendían por sus brazos. Todo indicaba que en algún momento se había estado desangrando, y debido a lo entumido que estaba ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

El hombre se acercó a Severus y del interior de su túnica extrajo un pedazo de metal oxidado el cual acercó a la piel nívea del muchacho, el cual instintivamente trató de retroceder, pero lo único que pudo lograr fue que su cuerpo se bamboleara en el aire de un lado al otro.

Painsoul se arrodilló y tomó uno de los pies del joven y comenzó a delinear la piel con el viejo pedazo de hierro. Severus se quedó quieto al sentir aquél roce, sin saber realmente que diablos pensaba hacer aquél sujeto.

De repente sintió como su piel era atravesada, y el corte se alargaba más y más en dirección a su tobillo.

- ¡Detente, DETENDE LOCO DESGRACIADO!

_- ¡Inmovilus!_

Chilló en respuesta el hombre sacando de golpe su varita y apuntando a su prisionero. Severus se quedó totalmente quieto.

- Ahora, Painsoul va a sanarte, si, ¡Oh, cuanta sangre! Painsoul te ayudará, si, Painsoul lo hará.

El hombre sacó de su cinturón un saco de cuero parecido a las bolsas que utilizaban en Gringotts. Severus sentía como su piel ardía terriblemente y punzaba mientras la sangre caliente brotaba de la herida.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y tuvo toda la intención de gritar cuando su verdugo sacó de la bolsa un puñado de sal y se lo echó al pié.

No podía gritar, ni siquiera podía retorcerse para expresar su dolor, solo colgar como si fuera un maldito jamón de carnicería mientras ese desgraciado loco palpaba la carne cubierta de sal. Volvió a tomar el pedazo de hierro y cortó esta vez en su pierna.

- ¡Oh, que músculo tan bonito! Painsoul lo quiere.

Snape veía todo borroso debido a las lágrimas de dolor que se acumulaban en sus ojos, y nuevamente pudo sentir como aquél hierro se clavaba en su carne, esta vez en su pierna.

El ardor y el dolor eran insoportables, especialmente cuando Painsoul metió los dedos aún embarrados de sal en la herida.

Severus sintió como podía empezar a moverse, pero eso no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. El loco con el que se encontraba se dedicó a cortar desde afuera mientras sus dedos le ayudaban desde adentro para poder retirar la carne que tanto le había gustado.

El muchacho podía sentir como se desangraba, podía sentir como sus propios fluidos resbalaban hasta el piso. Comenzaba a marearse, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que el dolor iba a guiarlo hacia la inconciencia.

Abrazó la negrura que se le vino encima como una tabla de salvación.

* * *

Snape abrió los ojos nuevamente en lo que le pareció una eternidad mas tarde. Sus ojos abiertos le mostraron nada mas que un basto espacio lleno de absolutamente nada, por lo que inmediatamente se puso en alerta, sin embargo, el recuerdo de en donde se encontraba y por que lo hizo que se tranquilizara.

El sopor del sueño lo envolvía negándose a soltarlo. Podía sentir el dorso de sus pies colgando en el suelo y como sus pulmones parecían a punto de estallar. El sudor bajaba por su cuerpo y su piel estaba totalmente ardiendo debido a la fiebre.

Estaba demasiado débil, pero necesitaba incorporarse. Levantó un pié tanto como le fue posible y lo apoyó en el suelo.

Aquella simple acción lo hizo chillar de dolor y trató de saltar, lo que le fue aún más prejudicial pues sus pies tropezaron en el piso una y otra vez.

Trató de tranquilizarse y soportar el maldito dolor que sentía, necesitaba pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, y para eso ocupaba claridad. La cual era demasiado difícil de conseguir con su fiebre altísima y el cerebro dando vueltas.

Se mantuvo en pié, lo que le llevó a su primer descubrimiento. Sus cadenas habían sido bajadas, y aunque sus brazos aún estaban echados hacia arriba, no estaban lo suficientemente alto como para hacerlo colgar como si fuera un candelabro.

Movió los pies lentamente y escuchó el sonido inconfundible de vidrios. Tanteó lento sintiendo el dolor punzante de los trozos que se habían enterrado en sus pies. Todo estaba lleno de vidrios rotos, y ahora lo mejor era no moverse y terminaría de rebanarse el pié, además, si apoyaba todo su peso, los trozos ya enterrados se enterrarían mas.

Trató de normalizar su respiración y apretó los dientes al sentir las tormentosas punzadas ardientes en su piel.

Sentía adolorida su pierna, como si estuviera resentida por algún calambre.

Y aquella sensación le llevó a descubrir otra cosa, y era que no estaba tan herido como recordaba haberlo estado. Painsoul debía de haberle dado alguna poción regenerativa que le hubiera devuelto el músculo que le había sido robado.

Levantó la mirada, la cual sentía terriblemente pesada. Ahora recordaba el hierro mugroso que habían utilizado para torturarlo. Eso explicaba la alta fiebre que lo acosaba en aquellos momentos.

La puerta se abrió y Severus cerró los ojos un instante. Cuando finalmente pudo mirar distinguió a su carcelero arrastrando un banco al interior de la celda.

- Malo, malo, no debiste dormirte. Painsoul no pudo mostrarte el trozo que sacó de ti. Painsoul estaba muy emocionado.

Severus ladeó el rostro por que no tenía ganas de escuchar la sarta de estupideces que ese hombre solía decir, y su sorpresa fue máxima al descubrir que su compañero de celda había desaparecido.

- ¿Dónde está Igor?

El rostro del verdugo se crispó de rabia y se retorció los dedos.

- A Painsoul lo obligaron a liberarlo, el señor oscuro dijo que Igor era un mortífago fiel.

Severus sonrió brevemente. Le alegraba saber que Igor había salido. Por que eso significaba una esperanza de que fuera verdad que se podía salir ahí. Tardaría mucho, pero un día, él también saldría de aquella horrenda prisión.

Escuchó que arrastraban algo y volvió a mirar al carcelero, quien llevaba una enorme silla de madera, la cual colocó detrás de Snape, para luego ir a mover la palanca que bajaba las cadenas.

El joven mortífago sintió como sus brazos iban liberándose poco a poco, y sintió como empezaban a hormiguear, trató de doblarlos pero le fue absolutamente imposible.

Cuando finalmente las cadenas quedaron en su totalidad flojas, Snape logró bajar sus brazos, pero continuaba sin poder moverlos.

Painsoul se acercó y le hizo señales para que se sentara. Snape así lo hizo, aunque sabía que aquello no podía traerle nada bueno en lo absoluto. Una vez sentado procuró poner sus pies en el aire para no sufrir mas dolor del que ya sentía debido a los vidrios.

El hombre deforme se acercó por su espalda y le jaló uno de los brazos, Snape hizo un breve sonido de dolor, sintiendo como si le hubieran dislocado el hombro. Escuchó claramente el sonido de una cerradura, y su brazo quedó fijado al respaldo de la silla. Un momento después, el otro estaba igual.

Painsoul se marchó un momento y Severus cerró los ojos tratando de recabar fuerzas para lo que habría de venir.

Su estómago gruñó audiblemente, y el muchacho se dio cuenta por primera vez que tenía mucha hambre, y también mucha sed. Pero dudaba que fueran a alimentarlo, o por lo menos que lo fueran a hacer bien.

Poco después regresó el carcelero, esta vez llevando un banco, el cual colocó frente a Severus, subiendo sus piernas a modo que sus pies quedaran colgando.

- ¡Ah, estuviste jugando con los vidrios de Painsoul!

- Es una forma de decirlo.

Ni bien había terminado de decirlo cuando el ser deforme se puso de pié de golpe y le dio una tremenda bofetada que lo hizo escupir sangre.

- ¡No le respondas a Painsoul! ¡Painsoul es tu amo!

- ¡Mi amo es el señor oscuro, imbécil!

El ojo rojo que poseía Painsoul se estrechó con furia, se acercó a los pies de Severus y observó un enorme trozo de vidrio. Su rostro mostró un solo instante el malsano placer que sentía, y el muchacho apenas alcanzó a identificar lo que iba a ocurrir cuando Painsoul tomó el vidrio entre sus dedos y lo jaló brutalmente, extrayéndolo de golpe de la piel.

Severus gritó con todas sus fuerzas y su verdugo soltó una carcajada, acercándose a Snape y agitando el vidrio frente a sus ojos llorosos, riendo mientras el muchacho respiraba dificultosamente debido al dolor.

Painsoul le aventó el trozo ensangrentado de vidrio a la cara, y el joven solo atinó a ladear el rostro, recibiendo no más que un arañazo poco profundo, mientras que el hombre regresaba su atención a sus pies.

Fueron largos y tortuosos minutos en que el joven mortífago se retorció en la silla luchando con toda su alma por no exhalar los gritos de agonía que luchaban por brotar de su garganta.

El carcelero extraía los trozos enterrados de vidrio uno a uno, algunos se habían enterrado debajo de la piel, aquellos los sacaba con la ayuda de una afilada cuchilla, con la cual abría la carne y extraía el trozo que tanto se le había escondido.

Severus dejó caer su cabeza hacia el frente mientras se mordía los labios con tanta fuerza que su paladar estaba lleno del metálico sabor de la sangre.

Quería salir de ahí, ya no quería soportar aquello ni un momento más. No deseaba sufrir más de aquél tormento. Después de todo, Voldemort había dicho que cuando quisiera renunciar era libre de hacerlo.

La muerte era un gran consuelo a cambio de ya no vivir aquella agonía.

Sin embargo, y en medio de aquél mar de oscuridad, la mente de Severus encontraba un bello consuelo en recordar la sonrisa maternal de Narcisa, o el abrazo protector de Lucius, inclusive, podía ver los ojos grisáceos del señor Malfoy.

Todos ellos lo estaban esperando a que saliera de aquél horrible lugar, y no podía defraudarlos.

- Painsoul ha terminado, si Painsoul ha hecho un buen trabajo. Pero tus pies están sucios, ¡Painsoul los limpiará!

Aquella voz que más bien parecía un graznido denotaba una enorme alegría al hablar, y el hombre trajo una tina rebosante de agua, la cual colocó a su lado. Tomó un cuenco y lo vació sobre el pié derecho de Snape.

Severus se arqueó con fuerza y su boca se abrió sin dejar escapar sonido alguno cuando sintió como si le hubieran echado ácido encima de sus heridas. Se contorsionó de un lado al otro, pero le era imposible escapar de aquél trato.

Painsoul sonrió mientras continuaba lavando las heridas del joven con agua salada.

- Limpio, muy limpio… deberías estar agradecido con Painsoul.

- Vete al infierno.

Susurró Snape en respuesta. Painsoul levantó la mirada enfurecido, pues odiaba que le contestaran y sacó la varita.

- ¡_Burnscar!_

Chilló colérico y la punta de su instrumento mágico se puso al rojo vivo. Severus no pudo contener empezar a gritar de dolor cuando las heridas en sus pies comenzaron a ser cauterizadas.

- ¡Nadie le contesta a Painsoul! ¡Nadie le dice nada! ¡PAINSOUL ES IMPORTANTE, Y TU NO ERES NADA!

- ¡No eres más que un loco patético y desgraciado! ¡AHHHH!

Severus se cayó en el acto mientras se arqueaba cuando aquella punta ardiente se hundió en su carne, cauterizando su piel.

- Painsoul te enseñará a quedarte en silencio, nadie le habla así a Painsoul.

Snape respiró agitado. Sus pies punzaban y su cabeza daba vueltas sin control debido a la fiebre que lo acosaba.

El carcelero tomó la tina y arrojó su contenido sobre Severus, el cual comenzó a toser al verse tan sorpresivamente bañado por el agua salada.

Painsoul apuntó al recipiente vacío y un chorro de agua comenzó a emerger de la punta de su varita. Cuando finalmente estuvo hasta el tope, realizó un segundo encantamiento que hizo que el agua comenzara a bullir, explotando cientos de burbujas en su superficie.

- Pobrecito muchacho, si, Painsoul cree que el pobre necesita descansar sus pies en agua caliente, si, pobrecito, Painsoul lo aliviará.

Severus no pudo resistirse cuando le quitaron el banco que sostenía sus pies, los cuales estaban excesivamente hinchados y las heridas se veían enrojecidas.

El muchacho cerró los ojos por que sabía que no podía resistirse a lo que habría de venir. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás con fuerza cuando sus pies tocaron el agua hirviendo.

- Por Merlín… Merlín… Merlín…

- Así descansarás, si, Painsoul sabe que te sentirás mejor así. Painsoul volverá mas tarde, Painsoul volverá para alimentarte, no te debes preocupar.

El hombre se marchó cerrando la puerta detrás de él, y dejando a Severus abandonado en la oscuridad absoluta.

El muchacho dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, sintiendo un poco de alivio al menos por que ese desgraciado loco se había marchado. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a emerger de sus ojos sin control, resbalando por su ganchuda nariz.

Cuanto deseaba salir de ahí, anhelaba que aquello terminara. Y pensar que apenas había llegado el día anterior. Sus ojos se entreabrieron, ¿Realmente había llegado el día anterior? ¿O había sido hacía dos días?

No, tenía hambre, y no la había tenido… a lo mucho habían pasado doce horas, tal vez menos.

Severus miró en todas direcciones mientras trataba en vano de alejar sus pies del agua ardiendo, latina era demasiado profunda, y él tenía amarrados los muslos, lo que le impedía levantar sus piernas.

Sentir como se quemaba su piel era como si alguien le estuviera apretando hasta cortarle la circulación. Dolía terriblemente, y dudaba que fuera a ponerse de pié en un largo tiempo.

Su boca sabía a salado debido al agua que le habían arrojado, y sus músculos estaban acalambrados, sus manos entumidas.

Por Merlín, ¿Dónde se había ido a meter y cuando saldría de ahí?

No fue consiente del tiempo que pasó, pero el agua dejó de bullir y comenzó a enfriarse. Sin embargo, conforme el agua se iba poniendo helada, sus heridas dolían de forma cada vez más horrible.

La puerta se abrió finalmente y Painsoul entró llevando una bandeja de alimentos, la cual dejó en el suelo considerablemente lejos de Severus, cuyo estómago gruñó audiblemente cuando el aroma de la comida llegó hasta su nariz.

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza molesto cuando sintió como escurría saliva fuera de su boca debido a lo delicioso del aroma.

- Ah, el agua se enfrió. Painsoul debe retirarla.

El hombre desató los muslos de Severus y levantó sus piernas fuera del balde. Los ojos negros de Snape se cerraron con fuerza ante la punzante sensación que le provocaba su piel enrojecida y llena de úlceras.

- Bien, muy bien, y ahora, Painsoul te permitirá que comas lo que desees, aquí tienes. Painsoul lo cocinó para ti.

La voz del engendro era melosa y dulce conforme hablaba de los alimentos, tomó la bandeja del suelo y la acercó a Snape, colocándosela en el regazo.

- Te pondré algo de luz, por que no quiero que te manches al comer.

Painsoul agitó su varita en el aire y apareció una esfera flotante que irradiaba brillo, sonrió satisfecho y se marchó.

Severus se quedó quieto observando la bandeja que tenía en el regazo. Tenía pan tostado con miel, huevos revueltos y un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

Aquél desayuno le daba la idea de que debía ser de mañana. Lo cual era bastante malo, pues había llegado ahí apenas a la media noche del día anterior.

El aroma llenaba sus sentidos haciéndolo estremecerse con el anhelo de probar aquellos deliciosos manjares. Pero con sus manos atadas detrás de su espalda, aquello sería imposible.

Tiempo más tarde, horas, o tal vez un día entero, Painsoul regresó al calabozo y observó a su prisionero con una cara parecida a la decepción.

- ¿No comiste lo que Painsoul preparó para ti? De acuerdo, si no te gusta como cocina Painsoul, entonces Painsoul ya no te alimentará. Pero no se debe desperdiciar la comida, yo me la comeré por ti.

Snape no tuvo ni siquiera la fuerza para responder cualquier cosa, cuando el hombre comenzó a servirse de los alimentos que el muchacho tenía en el regazo.

- Delicioso, muy delicioso aún estando frío. Painsoul cocina muy bien, si, Painsoul es bien… ¡EH!

El joven Slythering, harto de aquella broma enferma levantó ambas piernas tumbando la charola que tenía encima, la charola hizo un ruido estruendoso al estrellarse con el piso, mientras los alimentos salían volando en todas direcciones.

Painsoul se quedó en silencio observando la comida que él mismo había preparado, luego miró a Snape y su ojo inyectado de sangre pareció saltarse de la cuenca debido a la furia que sentía.

Severus sintió un golpe que lo lanzaba de espaldas y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando sintió la sacudida de haberse impactado contra el piso. Abrió los ojos asustado y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando directamente al techo, mientras su carcelero conjuraba un par de cuerdas y amarraba sus tobillos a las patas de la silla.

- ¡NADIE SE BURLA DE PAINSOUL! ¡PAINSOUL TE ENSEÑARÁ A RESPETARLO!

Con aquellos gritos chillones, el hombre se dirigió al fondo de la mazmorra y tomó un pedazo de tubo oxidado que estaba olvidado en el piso.

Lo probó un par de veces lanzando golpes al aire, y satisfecho con él, descargó el primer golpe contra las plantas de los pies del chico.

Severus aulló de dolor sin poder evitarlo, y así una, y otra, y otra vez. Sus gritos de agonía hacían eco en las demás celdas mientras Painsoul se reía a mandíbula batiente.

Los golpes caían uno detrás de otro sin control alguno, con semejante fuerza y brutalidad que el mismísimo verdugo necesitó detenerse un instante para recuperar el aliento perdido.

Sin embargo, muy pronto el blanco que ofrecían sus pies se volvió un fastidio para el demente carcelero, el cual se encontró muy a gusto lanzando golpes en sus piernas, golpeando sin misericordia sus rodillas y atizando sin piedad el pecho.

Severus sentía su garganta desgarrada debido a tantos gritos, y aventurándose a abrir los ojos, lo último que alcanzó a ver fue el viejo tubo en mano de Painsoul dirigiéndose a su cabeza.

* * *

Dos semanas mas tarde, Lord Voldemort se encontraba observando e paisaje lúgubre a través de su ventana.

Estaba muy al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su mundo. Si, suyo, todos luchaban sin saber que era una causa perdida. El mundo mágico le pertenecía, pero la gente simplemente aún no lo podía aceptar.

Escuchó un suave cascabeleo a sus pies y giró sus ojos rojos hacia la preciosa criatura que se deslizaba por el suelo arrastrando su vientre. Se agachó y a tomó con cariño, acariciando la piel fría con sus dedos helados.

Este era probablemente el único ser viviente al que le tenía aprecio.

Se concentró durante un instante, pensando en el nombre de uno de sus sirvientes, el cual no tardó nada en sentir el ardiente llamado de su señor y acudir a su imponente presencia.

- ¿Mi lord?

- ¿Dónde está la ropa del joven que llevaste con Painsoul hace un par de semanas?

- Está debidamente guardada, mi señor.

- Tráelas aquí junto con su varita, y luego puedes ir a traerlo a mi presencia.

El mortífago hizo una marcada reverencia y se marchó, regresando poco después con las túnicas dobladas del joven que yacía prisionero en las mazmorras.

El hombre caminó el largo sendero de escaleras de piedra hasta llegar a los territorios de Painsoul, al cual llamó a gritos, como siempre solía hacerlo.

- ¿Quién grita? ¡QUIEN LE GRITA A PAINSOUL!

- Soy yo amigo. Vengo por el muchacho.

El verdugo se encogió mostrándose enfadado, mientras bamboleaba su espalda jorobaza de un lado al otro.

- Painsoul le ha tomado afecto al muchacho. Painsoul no quiere que se vaya. Painsoul quiere quedárselo.

- ¿Y eso?

- El muchacho ya no grita, come cuando Painsoul lo alimenta, y no muestra vergüenza cuando Painsoul lo restriega para limpiarlo cuando tiene que ir al baño. Los ojos del muchacho siguen fuertes. A Painsoul le gusta eso. Painsoul quiere seguir jugando con él.

- No se va a poder, y menos si tiene la descripción que me has dado. Al señor oscuro le agradará tener a alguien así.

El hombre hizo una mueca de disgusto y se alejó arrastrando los pies con sus brazos colgando a sus costados en dirección a la celda de Severus. El mortífago lo siguió.

- Aquí está el muchacho.

Susurró Painsoul con voz enojada mientras empujaba la pesada puerta. El sirviente del lord se llevó una mano al rostro para intentar aminorar un poco el fétido aroma que emergía de aquella celda, pero que para el carcelero parecía ser muy agradable.

Painsoul se adentró a la oscuridad y se escuchó el sonido de los grilletes siendo abiertos, seguido del ruido seco de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

Poco después apareció el carcelero caminando de espaldas, arrastrando por el suelo el cuerpo maltrecho de Snape. El mortífago silbó impresionado.

- Vaya, te pasaste Painsoul.

El hombre rió, aparentemente encantado de que alguien hubiera apreciado su trabajo.

- Bueno, dile adiós. Me lo llevo.

El mortífago se arrodilló y tomó el cuerpo maltrecho en sus brazos, sorprendiéndose de lo poco que pesaba.

- El lord los recompensará por esto. Nos veremos luego Painsoul.

- Painsoul te esperará, Painsoul sabe que pronto tú también serás probado.

Aquellas palabras, dichas en un tono cruel y lleno de ansiedad hicieron temblar al mortífago, el cual pasó saliva y se marchó de aquél deprimente lugar lo antes posible.

Subió las escaleras con el cuerpo de Severus en sus brazos, para finalmente arribar a la presencia del Lord, el cual se encontraba de espaldas cuando entró su fiel sirviente.

- Déjalo en el suelo y márchate.

- Si mi lord.

Voldemort se mantuvo en silencio hasta que escuchó que si sirviente se había marchado. Se dio la vuelta y arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta del estado deplorable en el que se encontraba aquél cuerpo.

Abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó una pequeña botella de poción, se arrodilló a un lado del muchacho y vertió un pequeño chorro del líquido blanco en su garganta. Snape comenzó a toser y a ahogarse, pero a pesar de todo logró beber lo que el Lord le estaba ofreciendo.

Habiéndola tomado, el señor oscuro esperó un par de minutos antes de apuntarle con su varita e invocar un "_Enervate", _que hizo que se abrieran los ojos negros del muchacho.

- Levántate, Severus.

El joven miró a su alrededor confuso al ver aquella luz nocturna que reinaba a su alrededor, y que hacía ya una eternidad que no había podido apreciar. Se dio cuenta con gran sorpresa que no sentía nada de dolor, y por un momento pensó que había muerto, pero luego sintió el sabor en su paladar y se dio cuenta de que le habían suministrado una poción inhibidora, con la cual no sentiría ningún dolor en lo absoluto durante las siguientes horas.

Trató de enderezarse mas le fue imposible, recordó entonces que el muy desgraciado de Painsoul le había roto hacía tiempo una pierna.

Haciendo apoyo en la otra logró ponerse de pié, y Voldemort observó con cierta diversión como la otra pierna estaba apoyada en el suelo en un ángulo bastante curioso, por lo que supo igualmente que estaba rota.

- Has pasado mi prueba, Severus Snape. Felicidades.

Snape hizo una media sonrisa de alivio. Mientras Voldemort tomaba asiento en su enorme silla que asemejaba un trono.

- Painsoul me ha dado reportes sobre todo lo acontecido en mis calabozos, y debo decir que tu resistencia ha sido formidable.

- Le agradezco sus comentarios, mi lord.

El señor oscuro dirigió su mirada a su adorada cascabel, la cual descansaba plácidamente en sus brazos.

- Lo que tú has vivido, no se compara con lo que sufren mis enemigos, Severus. De una manera u otra, a estar de estar sumido en las tinieblas y el sufrimiento, tú sabías que saldrías de ahí tarde o temprano. Mis enemigos y los traidores no tienen esa suerte. Viven en la oscuridad durante meses y meses, y mientras tu pensabas solo en el momento de que tu prueba terminara, ellos solo esperan el momento en que se les demuestre un poco de caridad al regalarles la muerte de una vez por todas. Suplicando al cielo por que sus seres amados jamás tengan que pasar por lo que pasan ellos.

Severus ladeó el rostro, por que las palabras del Lord eran las mismas que él había pensado muchas veces durante su estancia en la celda.

- Yo no tengo misericordia con los que me traicionan, Severus, y espero que nunca lo olvides.

- Nunca lo olvidaré, mi lord.

- Bien.

Sus ojos carmesíes recorrieron a detalle aquél cuerpo maltrecho ante él. Era totalmente antinatural que alguien en ese estado estuviera en pié, aún con una poción inhibidora corriendo por sus sistema.

Severus tenía la piel hinchada y amoratada en cualquier lugar donde se mirase, estaba cubierto de marcas de azotes y sus pies llenos de ampollas, enrojecidos tras haber sido quemados severamente en muchas ocasiones. Los huesos resaltaban sobre la piel, especialmente sus costillas, mientras su estómago estaba totalmente sumido y prácticamente inexistente. Agregándole a todo aquello la pierna rota, no cabía duda de que frente a él tenía a un espécimen excelente.

- Ahora bien, debes de conocer el nombre de la Orden del Fénix. ¿No es así?

- Si mi señor.

- Una organización creada por Albus Dumbledore con el único objetivo de detenerme, cosa que por supuesto, es una pérdida de tiempo, puesto que nunca lograrán.

- Jamás mi señor.

- Sin embargo, durante su visita a mis calabozos, llegó a mí un aspirante a ser mi sirviente, un auror que afirmaba que apoyaba todas nuestras causas y quería ser mi vasallo fiel. Aseguró pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix, y que con gran gusto sería mi espía.

Snape frunció el ceño, por que todo aquello sonaba muy sospechoso.

- Ese auror era de las personas más estúpidas que he conocido. Un poco de tortura y me dijo que era su plan para serle mas útil a Dumbledore, al cual no había informado de su plan por que era muy riesgoso, y el anciano se negaría.

Los ojos de Voldemort se clavaron en los del muchacho, comprobando complacido que a pesar de todo, el chico seguía siendo el único capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Cualidad que ni siquiera Lucius poseía.

- Nosotros haremos lo mismo. Si envío a un mortífago cualquiera, Dumbledore sospecharía, pero, ¿Cómo podría sospechar un poco siquiera de un pobre novato que no tiene siquiera un mes a mi servicio?

Los labios del señor oscuro se curvearon en una mueca de malsano placer mientras alababa su plan.

- Y ahí es donde entras tú, Severus. Voy a confiarte la misión de volver a Dumbledore, mostrándote arrepentido y asustado, pobre víctima que fue torturada cruelmente y ahora ve la horrible realidad en la que vive. Jamás confiaría algo tan importante a cualquier idiota. Y se que tu no eres un idiota, Snape.

Severus se sintió fuerte, poderoso, y orgulloso de si mismo al ser considerado de esa manera por el propio señor oscuro en persona.

- El anciano es muy bueno para dar segundas, terceras, miles de oportunidades. Muéstrate arrepentido y cuéntale una triste historia, y él te recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Nunca sospechará de ti, él creerá que eres demasiado joven e inexperto como para poseer mi confianza.

Los ojos negros de Snape se abrieron de sobre manera y se echó levemente hacia delante.

- Su… ¿Su confianza?

Voldemort sonrió y depositó a su amada serpiente en su asiento, acercándose luego al muchacho y tomándole de los hombros.

- Mi confianza, Severus Snape. No la traiciones nunca, por que de hacerlo, lo que has vivido estas últimas dos semanas será un paraíso comparado con lo que te esperará si me fallas.

- No le fallaré mi lord.

- Espero que así sea. Por la cantidad de poción inhibidora que te di a beber, solo estarás bien durante quince minutos mas, he mandado llamar a Lucius, él te llevará a casa.

- Gracias mi señor.

- Tienes cinco días para recuperarte, y dentro de una semana quiero que me traigas el perdón de Albus Dumbledore en bandeja de plata, ¿Me has oído?

- No fallaré, mi lord.

Voldemort hizo un breve gesto complacencia y tomó las ropas de Snape, abrió su larga capa y la extendió sobre sus hombros desnudos, le colocó su máscara y le subió la capucha, entregándole luego su varita.

- No me decepciones.

- No lo haré mi señor.

Alguien tocó la puerta en ese instante, y el señor oscuro le permitió pasar. Vestido de idéntica forma, el joven sonrió al reconocer a Lucius.

- Puedes llevártelo. Y ten cuidado, tiene una pierna rota.

- Gracias mi señor. Vamos Sev.

Malfoy se acercó y se pasó un brazo de Severus por encima de sus hombros, sin embargo, moverlo con aquella lesión era demasiado difícil, además de riesgoso, por lo que el joven rubio le entablilló con la ayuda de un hechizo.

De esta manera lograron salir con cierta facilidad, pues Severus se apoyaba en su pierna herida sin sentir dolor alguno.

* * *

Poco mas tarde arribaron a la mansión Malfoy, donde fueron recibidos por la radiante sonrisa de Narcisa y el semblante orgulloso de Abraxas, el cual palmeó al joven en un gesto paternal que hizo temblar a Severus de la emoción.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su habitación, Severus desplomó todo su peso en la almohada, pues la poción comenzaba a perder efecto, y poco a poco regresaba el insoportable dolor.

- El medimago de mi familia te atenderá. Estarás perfectamente en poco tiempo.

- Gracias.

Susurró Snape cerrando sus ojos agotado. En ese instante apareció en el marco de la puerta un anciano mago, el cual se acercó a Severus y comenzó a chequearlo. Tras un par de minutos sacó de su maletín un frasco.

- Es un somnífero. El dolor que vas a tener dentro de poco será insoportable. Duérmete tranquilo, que cuando despiertes todo estará bien.

El muchacho aceptó brevemente con la cabeza, ampliamente satisfecho de que todo hubiera terminado. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de aquél calabozo oscuro habría de provocarle muchas noches de pesadillas, mismas de las cuales despertaría agradecido por saber que aunque volviera a vivirlo una y otra vez, siempre saldría vivo, y siempre habría alguien esperando a su regreso.

Suerte que no tenían los verdaderos prisioneros de Voldemort.

Tras haber bebido el vial, no pasó ni siquiera un minuto para que cayera en un sueño profundo. Un sueño pacífico como pocos que había tenido en la vida.

Le era imposible saber que cuando despertara, sería recibido a la conciencia por toda su familia entera, que todos sus compañeros y hermanos del colegio estarían esperando a su despertar, todos ellos felices de volver a estar unidos de nuevo, bajo una misma causa.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Espero les gustara este capítulo. Esta vez si hay respuesta a los reviews, y le dejé una imagen del verdugo que sale en Berserk, y del cual me inspiré para crear a Painsoul.

Nos vemos, un beso!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	14. El trio de Plata

Cap. 14

El trío de plata

* * *

Caminaba de un lado al otro retorciéndose los dedos, sus ropas negras ondeaban detrás de él mientras sus ojos vagaban en todas direcciones.

De repente, se escuchó un sonido parecido al de un disparo y un destello de luz nació de la nada. Severus se giró cubriendo sus ojos del cegador resplandor, para luego caer de rodillas y tumbándose al suelo.

- ¡No me mate! ¡Por amor de Dios, no me mate!

- No veo ninguna razón para la que debiera hacerlo, Severus.

- Director…

Albus Dumbledore sonrió con tristeza mientras observaba al joven postrado en el suelo.

- Severus… ¿Qué podría haberte ocurrido para que me llames con tanta urgencia y supliques por tu vida cuando se supone que nada debes?

- Yo… yo… ¡He obrado mal! ¡Me tomado malas decisiones! No sabía a quien acudir… por favor… por favor… le suplico que me ayude.

- Severus, explícate bien sobre lo que me estás hablando.

El muchacho se deshizo en llanto, y el director se acercó para tomarle en sus brazos y consolarle.

- Severus… ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

- Director… yo… estaba tan… equivocado.

Dumbledore no parecía comprender de qué estaba hablando aquél que apenas dos meses atrás fuera su alumno, sin embargo, Snape se enderezó en el suelo y se levantó la manga, mostrando al director la marca oscura.

- ¡Severus!

El anciano retrocedió horrorizado soltándole como si fuera un leproso, y Severus se encogió de miedo sosteniendo su brazo contra él mientras sollozaba en una aparente agonía.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Creí que sería diferente!

- ¡Cómo pudiste creer eso! ¡Voldemort es un horrible asesino!

Snape chilló horrorizado al escuchar el nombre de su actual amo, para luego tirarse a los pies de Dumbledore.

- ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! Ellos, ellos fueron a buscarme… mi padre estaba muerto, mi casa fue quemada, yo… ¡Yo no sabía que hacer! Director… por el amor de Dios… es horrible… horrible… yo… yo… ¡Maté a un hombre! Me obligaron a matar a un hombre, ¡No puedo olvidarlo! Cada noche veo su rostro, su recuerdo me persigue y… me tuvieron encerrado en un calabozo, me torturaron… yo… ¡Me he equivocado tanto!

Dumbledore se quedó quieto observando al muchacho que sollozaba postrado ante él, gruesas lágrimas bajaban por el rostro del chico, y el anciano se arrodilló para quedar a su altura mientras Severus se estrujaba los ojos con ambas manos.

- Severus… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

- Quiero su perdón… quiero redimirme… por favor… por favor, se que no puedo escapar de él, si lo intento me matará. ¡No quiero morir! No tengo escape, y solo puedo confiar en usted.

- ¿Y que hay de Lucius? ¿Por qué no acudes a él?

Severus se giró a mirarle horrorizado.

- Yo… no quiero meterlo en problemas… creí… creí que… me odiaría por haberme equivocado tanto.

- ¿Y el odio de Lucius no es suficiente castigo para alguien que se afirma a si mismo un asesino?

- ¡POR FAVOR!! ¡No podría soportar que Lucius se enterara! ¡POR FAVOR, SE LO RUEGO, AYÚDEME!! ¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA! ¡LO QUE SEA!!

Dumbledore suspiró y acarició la cabeza del desesperado joven.

- Es obvio que no puedo ayudarte a salir del propio yugo al que tú te has sometido.

- No… por favor, no…

- Pero puedo ayudarte para que te redimas de tan terrible error.

- Lo que sea… haré lo que sea…

- ¿Me ayudarás a salvar a gente inocente?

- ¿Y cómo podría hacer eso?

Albus sonrió brevemente mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pié.

- Necesito a alguien de confianza, alguien que conozca el valor de la vida, que me diga lo que está haciendo ese monstruo.

Severus se mostró sorprendido.

- ¿Quiere que… sea su espía? Pero…

- Creí que harías lo que fuera.

El muchacho bajó la mirada.

- Si lo hago… ¿Tendré una segunda oportunidad?

- No veo mejor forma de perdonarte a ti mismo que salvando vidas.

- Eso no traerá de vuelta al hombre al que maté.

- No, no lo hará. Pero les permitirá vivir a muchos otros.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, y finalmente, Snape aceptó moviendo su cabeza.

- Haré lo que sea… pero… ¿Recibiré su perdón?

- ¿Por qué deseas mi perdón?

- Por que usted es el único hombre sabio en el que realmente puedo confiar, el único moralmente capacitado para perdonar pecados tan horribles como los míos.

- Severus… eres tan joven e inexperto, tu desgracia y poco conocimiento de la vida te ha llevado a cometer un terrible error, pero si, si mi perdón es lo que deseas, te lo puedo conceder.

El muchacho observó al anciano con ojos cargados de lágrimas.

- Gracias director… gracias…

- Ya no soy tu maestro, y tú ya eres todo un hombre. Llámame por mi nombre, ¿De acuerdo?

- Gracias… Albus.

Con aquellas palabras, Severus se acercó y abrazó al director con fuerza, como si en aquella acción le consagrara su alma pecadora.

Y así, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de aparente dolor y arrepentimiento, sus labios se curveaban con la sonrisa de la victoria.

* * *

Un año mas tarde…

* * *

Narcisa corría tan rápido como le era posible, su respiración era agitada y sentía que no podía más. Sus ojos azules giraban de vez en cuando solo para ver que su perseguidor estaba cada vez mas cerca, muy pronto le daría alcance.

Su mirada se clavó en la figura de Severus, sentado plácidamente a lo lejos. Si llegaba hasta él, tal vez y podría salvarla.

- ¡Severus, Severus!!

El muchacho se giró a mirarla y frunció el ceño, como si la culpara por haberle interrumpido su interesante lectura, sin embargo, los pies descalzos de ella tropezaron en la tierra húmeda y se fue de bruces.

Sin embargo, unos brazos la rodearon con fuerza y juntos se fueron al suelo.

- ¡Te atrapé!

- ¡JAJAJAJA, NO, NO, LUCIUS, NO ME HAGAS COSQUILLAS!! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡SEVERUS, AYÚDAME, JAJAJAJAJAJA!!

- ¡Eso te pasa por correr!

- ¡Tú empezaste! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Snape rodó los ojos mientras dejaba a un lado su libro y observaba al par de rubios, ella tirada en el suelo y él encima de ella haciéndole cosquillas. ¿Cómo diablos era posible que se la pasaran haciendo esas niñerías?

Aquél día habían decidido pasársela bien. Había sido una semana muy difícil, la salud del señor Malfoy empeoraba con inusitada rapidez, y Lucius sabía que no tendría a su padre a su lado por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, el señor Malfoy, harto de ver a sus tres hijos sufrir a su lado día con día, les ordenó que salieran a pasear por lo menos una vez, que para preocupaciones ya tendrían después de su muerte.

Muy renuentemente, habían obedecido. Pero no se arrepentían. Habían pasado gran parte de la mañana jugando en la orilla del lago de la mansión Malfoy.

Los jóvenes hombres habían aprovechado para ponerse ropa más cómoda para nadar, y Narcisa había decidido robarles la respiración al presentarse con un diminuto modelito verde limón.

- ¡Ahh, se resiste al poder Malfoy! ¡Sev, ayúdame!

Severus negó con la cabeza divertido y se puso de pié, sacudiéndose la tierra del trasero para acercarse a la parejita. Lucius tomó a la joven Black por la parte trasera de las rodillas mientras el joven de piel cetrina la abrazaba por la espalda.

- ¡No, oigan, que van a hacer!!

Ambos sonrieron con idéntica malicia, y por más que ella se retorció en todas direcciones, le era imposible liberarse del agarre de esos dos.

Severus y Lucius recorrieron el pequeño muelle de madera que daba al lago, luego se miraron felices mientras la balanceaban en el aire.

- ¡No, no, NI SE ATREVAN!

- ¡Una…!

- ¡Dos…!

- ¡NO!!

- ¡TRES!!

- ¡WAAAAAAAAA!!

La rubia salió volando por el aire agitando manos y piernas en un infructuoso intento de detenerse, que por su puesto, de nada le sirvió pues cayó al agua salpicando en todas direcciones, para deleite de ambos muchachos, los cuales comenzaron a ahogarse de la risa.

No pasó mucho para que la joven volviera a asomar a la superficie, mirándoles furiosa.

- ¡Par de imbéciles!

- ¡Hey, mira Sev! Un pez dorado.

Los ojos azules de ella chispearon furiosos, mientras ambos jóvenes se marchaban aún riéndose. De repente se escuchó una potente detonación, y frente a ellos se materializó una muy empapada Narcisa que les miraba con los puños apretados.

- Ups…

- ¿Sev?

- ¿Si?

- ¡CORRE!!

- ¡VENGAN ACÁ!!

Pero ninguno tenía planes de hacer caso, pues corrieron en dirección a la orilla del puente con la joven Black pisándoles los talones, en un manotazo estuvo a punto de agarrar a Severus, pero este logró escapar.

- ¡SALTA LUCIUS, SALTA!!

- ¡JERÓNIMOOOOO!!

Saltaron con los brazos en el aire y cayeron al agua, y pocos segundos después Narcisa se aventó con ellos.

- ¡Son unos niños!

- ¡Jajajajajaja!

Severus se sacudió el agua del rostro y comenzó a salpicar a los otros dos, siendo repelido de la misma manera.

- Te crees muy gracioso, ¡Ahora verás!

Narcisa se hundió mientras el joven de cabello negro seguía lanzándose agua con Lucius, al menos hasta que sorpresivamente, la chica apareció a sus espaldas, le tomó del cuello y lo hundió con ella.

Lucius se agarró riéndose como loco, pero aquella acción le llevó a tragar una considerable cantidad de agua cuando Severus le tomó por un tobillo y lo hundió también.

Varias horas mas tarde, Lucius llegó arrastrándose a la orilla y se dejó caer totalmente cansado en la hierba, Narcisa se tumbó cerca, mientras Severus se derrumbaba unos metros más allá.

- Son… unos… tramposos…

- Y tu un mal perdedor Lucy.

- No me llames así.

- ¿Y como quieres que te llame?

- Si Lucy, ¿Cómo quieres que te llame después de que casi lloras como niña cuando Cissy y yo desaparecimos bajo el agua?

- Si, ¿Cómo decía Sev?

El muchacho se enderezó y se llevó las manos entrelazadas al pecho, hablando con un esforzado falsete.

- "¿Sev? ¿Cissy? ¡Por Merlín, por Merlín donde están! ¡Sev! ¡Sev por favor, donde estás! ¿Cissy? ¡Cissy por Merlín!"

- Ya, no se burlen.

Dijo Lucius mientras sus mejillas se ponían coloradas, para risa de los otros dos.

Pasaron al menos una hora acostados en la arena sintiendo como los rayos del sol iban secando lentamente sus ropas y cabellos. No pasaría mucho cuando el cansancio comenzó a adormecerlos.

Narcisa se giró a mirar al joven Malfoy, el cual tenía los ojos levemente entrecerrados mientras miraba al horizonte con los brazos cruzados debajo de su nuca.

- ¿Lucius?

- ¿Um…?

Los ojos metalizados del joven se posaron con pereza sobre la chica, la cual abrió uno de sus brazos en una muda invitación.

Solo unos pocos segundos después, el joven hombre se había acercado a ella con su cabeza descansando sobre su bíceps y sus brazos abrazados a la estrecha cintura. Ella esbozó con esa dulce sonrisa que solo poseía para el hombre de sus sueños y le acarició el cabello con mucho cariño.

Severus por su parte estaba acostado de lado y apoyado en un brazo observando con ojos soñolientos la dulce escena.

Al menos hasta que la bella mujer se giró a mirarle y extendió su otro brazo.

Minutos más tarde, ambos varones dormían plácidamente en los brazos de Narcisa, la cual les observaba continuamente, apreciando la serenidad en sus rostros mientras descansaban.

Era casi imposible creer que estos dos angelitos fueran en realidad un par de sanguinarios asesinos que habían cobrado cientos de vidas y abusado de un sin número de mujeres. Y más aún, que uno de ellos fuera el valioso espía del señor oscuro, el cual había rendido excelentes servicios al pasar información sobre nada más y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore.

El único rastro de su verdadera naturaleza violenta yacía en sus antebrazos, donde la marca oscura marcaba sus pieles con tu tintura oscura.

La joven Black suspiró y cerró los ojos apretando a ambos hombres contra ella, en respuesta, ellos se abrazaron con fuerza a su cintura, enredando cada uno su pierna con una de las de ella.

* * *

El cielo estaba salpicado de estrellas y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor aquella noche. Los tres cuerpos se habían unido mas los unos a los otros buscando refugiarse en el calor de sus compañeros de la frescura nocturna.

Una figura se acercó desde las penumbras haciendo ruido con sus pisadas que hacían desentonar el apacible sonido del agua moviéndose y los grillos. Se acercó a las tres figuras durmientes y tomó del hombre al joven de rubios cabellos.

- ¿Amito Lucius? ¿Amito? Amito, despierte, el amo Malfoy ha enviado a Dobby para llevar al amito Lucius a su presencia. ¡Amito Lucius!

El joven se revolvió en sueños molesto por aquella voz chillona que perturbaba su comodidad. Sus ojos metálicos se abrieron lentamente y se giró a observar a aquél que tanto le molestaba.

Su mirada, usualmente cálida cuando estaba con los miembros de su familia, se volvió dura y gélida mientras se giraba de golpe y abofeteaba a la pobre criatura, la cual salió disparada hacia atrás.

- ¡Como te atreves a molestarme imbécil!

- ¡Dobby lo siente! ¡Dobby pide perdón!

- Ah, ¿Qué ocurre?

Susurró Narcisa enderezándose asustada y a su lado, Severus hizo un ruido de dolor cuando su cabeza resbaló del hombro de ella y pegó contra el suelo.

- Ahh… mi cabeza… ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡El amo ha enviado a Dobby! ¡El amo se muere!

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron quietos y aterrorizados ante aquellas palabras, Lucius frunció los labios y pateó al elfo, el cual cayó al suelo nuevamente sosteniéndose el estómago.

- ¡DEBISTE HABLAR ANTES, MISERABLE CRIATURA!

- Dobby… Dobby lo siente… Dobby pide pe-perdón…

- ¿Perdonarte? ¡ESTÁS TOTALMENTE EQUIVOCADO! Tendrás que darte un castigo realmente grande para que yo considere siquiera pensar en darte mi perdón.

El joven Malfoy se giró a observar a sus compañeros, los cuales ya se habían puesto de pié, Severus había llamado sus ropas mediante un hechizo y pronto los tres corrían rumbo a la mansión.

Pasaron algunos corredores y derrumbaron un par de puertas, hasta que finalmente se precipitaron al interior de la habitación donde Abraxas Malfoy yacía en su lecho de muerte.

- Padre…

Lucius se acercó por el lado derecho y tomó la mano del hombre entre las suyas, pero el anciano no parecía capaz de responder al llamado de su hijo.

- ¡Padre! ¿Me escuchas? Soy yo, Lucius.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron lenta y pesadamente, observó al rubio y sonrió con languidez, luego miró a Severus y a Narcisa, ambos al lado izquierdo de su cama.

- Mis hijos… todos mis hijos están aquí.

El señor Malfoy levantó su mano izquierda, la cual fue tomada por sus dos hijos adoptivos. Severus sonrió brevemente.

- Hola padre…

- Si, hola papá.

La joven Black prácticamente se la pasaba todo su tiempo en la mansión, y Severus vivía ahí. Tras un año de convivencia y propio reconocimiento de aquél hombre, el título que le habían dado de padre era algo tan natural para ellos como lo era respirar.

Así mismo, Abraxas les amaba como si realmente llevasen su sangre.

- Lucius… protege a tus hermanos, ellos son mis hijos, no importa quien lo contradiga. No permitas que les quiten lo que yo les heredo.

- No lo permitiré, padre.

El hombre comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Los tres jóvenes se acercaron espantados creyendo que aquél era el final, pero al poco tiempo, sus ojos grisáceos volvieron a abrirse.

Observó largo rato a Narcisa, lamentando que su hijo nunca le hubiera confesado su amor, sin embargo, él la sentía ya como su nuera, estaba seguro de que algún día lo sería, y daría fuertes hijos para la casa Malfoy.

- Díganle al señor oscuro, que en mi lecho de muerte le reitero mi lealtad y la de los míos.

- Se lo diremos padre.

- Ayúdenle a llevar a este mundo a su verdadera gloria.

- Así lo haremos papá, ya no te esfuerces.

- Denle mis respetos.

Severus sonrió y se llevó una mano al cabello, retirándose la cintilla verde esmeralda, Narcisa le observó y comprendió lo que pretendía hacer, por lo que peinó con sus dedos los canos cabellos del hombre y tomó un largo y grueso mechón, el cual fue firmemente atado por Snape, y un segundo mas tarde, cortado por Lucius, el cual tomó aquellos cabellos contra su pecho.

- Se los entregaré al Lord, padre, como ofrenda de tu lealtad hacia él hasta el último momento.

Abraxas sonrió brevemente.

- Sabía que mi muerte llegaría, y me alegra que siguieran mi consejo de divertirse. Mis hijos… mis testarudos hijos, se pondrán tristes por mi partida y pasará mucho tiempo antes de que puedan volver a reír como lo han hecho hoy. Cuando vuelvan a hacerlo, tengan por seguro que yo seré muy feliz.

Los tres jóvenes sonrieron y el anciano sintió como sus manos eran tomadas firmemente entre los dedos de sus amados muchachos.

No podía pedir nada más ni momento más perfecto para morir. Cerró sus ojos y jamás los volvió a abrir.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde aquél suceso, y la mansión Malfoy iba llenándose poco a poco de toda la gente que había acudido al velorio de Abraxas Malfoy.

Al frente de todo aquél fúnebre evento se encontraban los tres hijos del difunto, los dos varones ataviados con túnicas iguales oscuras con ribetes plateados, y la bella hija con un hermoso vestido de los mismos colores que sus hermanos.

El gesto de los tres estaba vacío de emociones, así como sus ojos estaban vacíos de lágrimas.

Estaban de pié frente al sepulcro de madera fina con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos y en los planes del futuro.

Sin embargo, toda la solemnidad de aquella ceremonia se perdió cuando alguien empezó a gritar a lo lejos. Los ojos carentes de emoción de Narcisa temblaron de pronto y se giró hacia donde provenía todo aquél alboroto, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Lucius.

- Andrómeda…

El ahora reconocido señor Malfoy y sus dos compañeros avanzaron en medio de aquella trifulca y pudieron ver como se elevaba por el aire un destello rojizo.

- ¡COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A VENIR AQUÍ! ¡COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A TRAERLO!

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Este es el funeral de mi padre y exijo respeto!

Hubo un pesado silencio sobre aquél lugar y Lucius se acercó a paso decidido, encontrándose con los ojos llorosos de Andrómeda Tonks, la hermana de Bellatrix y Narcisa.

- ¿Qué quieres aquí Tonks?

- Lucius, por favor… me enteré de la muerte del señor Malfoy y…

- La muerte de mi padre no debe tener nada de interés para ti.

- Lucius, tócate el corazón, por favor…

- Lucius tiene razón Tonks. Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

- Cissy, ¿Cómo puedes…?

- Le agradecería que no me llames de esa manera.

Andrómeda se encogió mientras bajaba la varita, mientras delante de ella, Bellatrix continuaba apuntándole amenazadoramente.

Los ojos metálicos de Lucius se posaron sobre el hombre ahí presente, el cual vestía un traje muggle completamente negro y se acercaba para abrazar a la desconsolada mujer.

- Este no es un lugar para ti, muggle. Y te agradeceré que te marches con tu mujer…

Su mirada bajó hacia la pequeña niña de a lo menos dos años que se abrazaba a las piernas de su madre, y el gesto de Lucius se torció despectivamente.

- Y con tu hija.

- Mi esposa desea ver a su padre señor Malfoy, aunque sea una última vez.

- No lo permitiré.

- Por favor, no puede…

- No continuaré cruzando palabras con un asqueroso muggle. Andrómeda, mi padre jamás tocó a tu familia por amor a ti, y voy a respetar ese deseo. Pero si te atreves a intentar entrar, te mataré a ti, a tu esposo, y a tu hija.

- ¡Serías capaz de tocar a una niña inocente!

Lucius levantó su varita directamente en dirección a la niña.

- ¿Deseas probarme?

Andrómeda gimió aterrorizada y se agachó para abrazar a su pequeña, sirviéndole de escudo.

- Eres un monstruo… ¡Un monstruo! ¡No puedo creer que te atrevas a amenazar a mi hija solo por ser de sangre mestiza cuando a tu propia derecha tienes a alguien en cuyas venas también corre sangre muggle!

Las miradas de los ahí presentes se posaron sobre Severus, el cual se había mantenido a un lado de Lucius. Los labios del joven se curvearon en una sonrisa irónica.

- ¿Y tú queja a ello cual es? Que yo, siendo de sangre mestiza puedo estar presente en el funeral de mi padre, mientras tú, una sangre pura, eres repelida cual si fueras no más que un perro sarnoso.

- ¡EL SEÑOR MALFOY NO ERA TU PADRE!

- Fue mil veces más padre para mí que el ser asqueroso del cual tengo su apellido.

- ¡Lucius, no me niegues mirarlo una última vez! ¡No me niegues decirle adiós!

El rubio la miró con desprecio, recordando aquellos días de la feliz infancia cuando Abraxas cargaba a Andrómeda en sus brazos y comía galletas recién horneadas de sus manos.

Recordando a su padre llorando en la soledad cuando aquella dulce niñita anunció que odiaba a todos los sangre puras y prefería mil veces el destierro y ser desheredada que renunciar a Ted Tonks.

- En eso debiste pensar antes de renunciar a nosotros.

- Lucius…

- Si tanto quieres despedirte…

El rubio agitó su varita en el aire y un instante después llegó zumbando la rama de un árbol.

- Este trozo pertenece al árbol donde mi padre solía sentarse a leerte cuentos. Tómalo en señal de caridad y como único recuerdo que podrás obtener de él. Ahora márchate, y que tus sucios pies y los de tu patético marido no vuelvan a pisar mis tierras jamás.

Andrómeda trató de rebatir, sin embargo, Lucius dio media vuelta acompañado de Narcisa y Bellatrix, esta última con su esposo, y la comitiva fue cerrada por Severus.

- Bella… Cissy… yo… yo quería que conocieran a mi hija… se llama Nymphadora, como nuestra madre.

Sin embargo, ninguna de sus dos hermanas volteó nunca a mirarle.

* * *

Al anochecer, y cuando todos se hubieron marchado, Severus y Lucius estaban sentados junto a la chimenea, mientras Narcisa servía algunas copas de vino, las cuales les sirvió a sus dos compañeros.

- Por Abraxas Malfoy.

- Por Abraxas Malfoy.

Respondieron ellos al unísono mientras chocaban sus copas, bebiendo de ellas después.

- ¿Sev?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tu que planeas hacer ahora?

- Continuar con mis estudios en pociones superiores, supongo. He estado hablando con el viejo, y puede que logre tener un puesto docente en Hogwarts.

- Si lo obtienes, el señor oscuro estará muy complacido. El solo echo de que pertenezcas a la Orden del Fénix ya es muy de su agrado.

- Lo se, aunque el anciano siempre ha preferido que nadie se entere de que soy su espía, a veces pienso que no me tiene su entera confianza.

- Mientras tengas la información que el Lord necesita, yo creo que es suficiente.

- Lo se. Por otro lado, he estado pensando en mandar reconstruir mi casa. No puedo vivir en la mansión toda mi vida.

- Si, eres un gorrón de lo peor.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario.

- Sin embargo, me gustaría quedarme un poco más.

- Y yo que creí que finamente me iba a deshacer de ti.

- No iba a darte el gusto tan fácil…

Narcisa los observó sin pronunciar una sola palabra. El momento estaba cada vez más cercano. Habían pasado juntos por muchas cosas, y por muchas batallas. Pero su unidad no podía ser eterna.

Ya iba siendo tiempo para que cada quien tomara su propio camino. Ya venían los días en que no se verían por que tenían trabajo que hacer, cosas que arreglar, negocios que mantener.

Estaba cercano el tiempo en que se reunirían solo en Navidad, o cuando los llamase el señor oscuro. No le gustaba, pero ya no eran niños, ni adolescentes. Iba siendo hora de separarse.

Separarse de Lucius… la rubia se acercó un poco a él y le tocó el hombro.

- ¿Lucy? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

El rubio se encogió simplemente de hombros y miró a los únicos dos seres que le importaban en el mundo.

- Podría estar mal, si ustedes no estuvieran aquí.

- Cursi.

- Marica.

Lucius rió y dejó la copa en una mesita mientras se hundía en el sillón. Bajó la mirada y sus hombros temblaron.

Ya había resistido mucho toda aquella locura. Su padre había fallecido, y nunca volvería a verle, el hombre que le había dado la vida y al cual le debía todo.

Severus y Narcisa guardaron un respetuoso silencio cuando su amigo comenzó a llorar ruidosamente, y pocos segundos más tarde, ambos se sentaron a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Los ojos oscuros de Snape se posaron sobre los profundamente azules de Black. Y ambos sonrieron al prometerse silenciosamente que nunca abandonarían a su amigo mientras los necesitara.

Lucius apretó una de las manos de Severus, y fue correspondido. Tener al más joven a su lado había sido un plan largamente elaborado y ejecutado con ningún otro fin que controlarlo y convertirlo en su marioneta.

Pero hoy, le agradecía a la vida que le hubiera permitido conservarlo a su lado, permitiendo nacer de toda aquella hipocresía una amistad verdadera que esperaba y durase hasta el final de sus días. Hasta el momento en que la muerte los arrebatara del gozo de vivir, y si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que Severus estaría ahí.

Abrazados frente al fuego, los tres lloraron por la pérdida de un padre, y horas mas tarde, cuando sus ojos quedaron secos de llanto, cayeron dormidos.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Por cierto, si a alguien le interesa, hice un Fanart de Lucius, Narcisa y Severus, el cual pueden encontrar en mi profile. ¡Espero que les guste!

Por cierto, el otro día estaba viendo la película Contra Cara, con Jhon Travolta y Nicholas cage, y observaba la relación que tienen los malos y asesinos, se comportan como una familia y se protegen los unos a los otros, si alguien tiene ocasión de verla me gustaría que pusieran atención a ese detalle, pues de ello me inspiré para crear a esta singular familia de asesinos.

Por otro lado, si alguien desea contactarse conmigo, mi correo para eso es:

Grayson (guión bajo) angel (guión bajo) sin (guión bajo) alas (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com

Cartas, flores o cebollazos, todo es bien recibido. ¡Un beso!

Lady Grayson


	15. Almas corruptas

Cap. 15

Almas corruptas

* * *

Severus despertó lentamente y tuvo la intención de estirarse, pero le resultó completamente imposible. Abrió sus ojos negros y trató de adaptarlos a la escasa luz que había en aquella habitación, cosa que le costó relativamente poco tiempo, pues él estaba acostumbrado a lugares oscuros.

Finalmente miró a su derecha y sonrió al encontrar sobre su hombro el rostro de una fémina bastante atractiva. Miró a su izquierda y encontró el rostro de otra.

La sorpresa vino cuando se enteró de que había una tercera dormida entre sus piernas y abrazada a su muslo. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Ni se acordaba siquiera.

Bostezo largamente mientras comenzaba a quitarse a las hermosas mujeres de encima. Era joven y estaba en la cúspide de su juventud, fuerza y potencia sexual, por lo que ocuparse de tres hermosas mujeres al mismo tiempo era cosa fácil para él.

Además, había recibido el entrenamiento adecuado desde muy temprana edad.

Una vez de pié se rascó la cabeza mientras observaba en distintas direcciones preguntándose en donde diablos había dejado su ropa interior. Un mar de cuerpos tapizaba la habitación sin importar en que dirección mirase, y finalmente le restó importancia.

Caminó procurando no pisar a las damas y dejando caer sus pies sin cuidado sobre los hombres, los cuales apenas y emitían quejido, seguramente aún estaban absolutamente borrachos como para enterarse de que alguien los había pisado.

Severus estaba seguro de que podría brincar encima de ellos y ni se enterarían.

- Pero mira esto. Eh, levántate imbécil. Hora de irnos.

Dijo el joven mientras la pateaba las costillas a ni más ni menos que el señor Malfoy, quien balbuceó alguna tontería antes de seguir dormido.

Snape negó con la cabeza sintiendo vergüenza ajena ante aquél perdedor que dormía solo en medio del piso, y pero aún, que todavía traía la ropa interior puesta. ¿Eran ideas suyas o había sido el único que no había tenido sexo con nadie la noche anterior?

No podía responder aquella pregunta, había estado muy entretenido con sus propias amigas para darse cuenta siquiera de quienes habían estado merodeando a su lado.

Sin embargo, el rubio le daba una idea.

El joven artista de las pociones se arrodilló a un lado de su amigo y le sacó la ropa interior, para luego ponérsela él. Ahora solo faltaba encontrar sus otras ropas, que si mal no recordaba, le habían arrancado entre dos de sus amigas.

Sus ojos negros vagaron entre las muchas pieles que estaban a la vista, y sonrió brevemente cuando se encontró con Narcisa. Ella, a diferencia del estúpido de Lucius, dormía completamente desnuda, pero no en el vil suelo, sino sobre las capas de un par de mortífagos. Sus cabellos rubios estaban esparcidos como si fueran sedosos hilos de oro, y su figura desnuda era delicadamente dibujada por su capa, la cual le servía de cobija. A sus lados, dormían un par de mortífagos, los cuales parecían haberse acomodado para velar por la comodidad del espacio de la chica Black.

- ¿Buscas esto, Severus?

Snape se giró y se encontró con su propio amo y señor, recargado contra el dintel de la puerta mientras sonreía sosteniendo las ropas del muchacho, el cual hizo una marcada reverencia.

- Así es, mi Lord. Le agradezco que encontrara mis ropas.

- Ha sido todo un placer.

Voldemort suspiró mientras el joven se vestía, y entretuvo su tiempo en acariciar a su adorada cascabel, la cual respondía con suaves siseos a los mimos, los cuales eran respondidos con los silbantes sonidos de la lengua pársel.

- Cuando les dije que esta noche no les mandaría hacer nada y podían hacer lo que fuera de su placer, no creí que fueran a terminar de esta manera.

- ¿Le hemos ofendido, mi señor?

- En lo absoluto.

Snape enarcó una ceja en señal de duda, pero había conocido lo suficiente al lord como para no hacer preguntas que fueran estúpidas, después de todo, el señor oscuro solía tener extraños arranques de locura, o en los que empezaba a hablar el solo, e interrumpirle significaba cuestionarle, y cuestionarle podía ser el boleto a una bonita semana en compañía de Painsoul.

- Ven conmigo, Severus.

El joven aceptó con la cabeza y caminó detrás del hombre, el cual entró a su estancia personal, sentándose en su enorme y cómoda butaca, la cual asemejaba a un trono. El muchacho se quedó a un par de metros arrodillado y con la cabeza gacha.

- Severus, hay algo que me desagrada y que quiero que soluciones lo antes posible.

- Como usted desee, mi señor.

- Toda la información que me has dado sobre la Orden del Fénix, no puedo decir que no sea valiosa, sin embargo, puedo sentir que tiene tintes de falsedad.

Severus sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza y levantó el rostro parta mirar aquellos ojos rojos capaces de perforar con terror las almas de los magos comunes y corrientes, pero no la suya.

- ¿Mi señor cree que no soy absolutamente fiel? ¿Piensa usted que con el tiempo he perdido mi lealtad a usted y ahora soy un sucio lacayo de Dumbledore?

Voldemort se quedó en silencio, permitiéndole a Severus pensar lo que le diera la gana.

Snape frunció los labios molesto y se puso de pié de golpe, sacó la varita con mucha rapidez y la colocó en el regazo del lord, el cual le miró con sádica diversión.

- No soy ningún traidor, y me ofende que me trate de esa manera. La información que yo le he dado ha sido la que yo he recibido, y si usted no confía en ella, no veo razón para que me siga teniendo como su espía. Así que solo tenemos dos opciones, o usted me mata, o comienza a confiar en mí. Por que la otra sería huir a pedir la protección de Dumbledore, y primero muerto que hacer semejante locura.

El señor oscuro continuó sin decir palabra. A decir verdad, estaba divertido por el extrovertido actuar de aquél muchacho. Tenía que ser increíblemente valiente para haberle mirado a los ojos mientras le hablaba de aquella manera, o increíblemente estúpido.

- Me estás diciendo… que si no confío en tus capacidades como mortífago y espía a mi servicio, ¿Prefieres la muerte?

- Eso fue lo que dije.

Respondió sin respeto alguno y Voldemort entrecerró sus ojos, mirándole disgustado.

Severus no mostró ni el más mínimo miedo cuando la varita del Lord apuntó directo a su rostro, ni siquiera cerró los ojos para esperar el tiro mortal que habría de arrancarle la vida.

_- Crucio._

El muchacho se tensó y su espalda se arqueó, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente lo mismo que su boca, sin embargo, no emitió grito alguno.

Era como si se quemara, sus huesos parecían hierros ardientes, su sangre era ácido, cada centímetro de su piel parecía empeñado en separarse del resto.

Pasaron agónicos momentos hasta que la maldición fue interrumpida, agónicos instantes para que Severus se echara nuevamente hacia delante jadeando y abrazando su cuerpo para contrarrestar el dolor que sentía. Sus piernas temblando para no hacerlo caer al suelo.

_- ¡Crucio!_

Aquél hechizo fue todavía mas fuerte que el anterior, y esta vez no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para no caer al suelo, donde se hizo un ovillo sujetando sus piernas contra su pecho y aferrando sus dedos los unos con los otros.

Le dolía, dolía como el mismo infierno y su garganta estaba a punto de hacerse pedazos con gritos de agonía, pero él no quería dar ni la más mínima señal de debilidad.

Todo terminó de repente, y Severus sintió su respiración agitada y su paladar lleno del metálico sabor de la sangre. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a los labios y pudo sentir que se los había abierto con los dientes. Tendría que curarse mas tarde.

- No voy a matarte, Severus. Pero si me parecía necesario que recibieras un justo castigo por haberte atrevido a hablarme de esa manera. A pesar del tiempo que llevas a mi servicio, sigues siendo demasiado osado, por no decirte estúpido. No me tienes el respeto que me tienen los otros, pero con solo diecinueve años, ¿Qué mas podría pedir?

El joven se quedó en silencio, meditando en la realidad de aquellas palabras. Era muy irrespetuoso con su señor, el cual había matado a mucho, a decenas, frente a los ojos de todos sus mortífagos por ofensas mucho menores que las suyas, y él, sin embargo, continuaba con vida.

Aquello solo podía significar que a pesar de sus insolencias, era alguien valioso para el Lord, y que si este no lo quisiera a su lado, ya haría mucho tiempo que hubiera sido asesinado.

- Mi Lord…

Severus se enderezó con no poco esfuerzo y se agachó para poder besar el doblez de la túnica del señor oscuro.

- He sido un necio, le ruego que me perdone mi señor, yo vivo solo para servirle, mi lord, mi vida le pertenece, mi alma, mi magia…

Voldemort sonrió brevemente mientras ladeaba el rostro.

- ¿Y tu cuerpo, Severus? ¿Por qué no has mencionado tu cuerpo? ¿Acaso no me pertenece?

Snape no dijo nada. Sabía que su cuerpo le pertenecía al lord, pero en distintas ocasiones había visto como trataba el señor oscuro a sus parejas sexuales.

El sabía ser apasionado y a veces algo tosco, pero los encuentros del lord eran totalmente brutales y sádicos. Cuando tenía sexo con algún mortífago, siempre lucía insatisfecho, pero cuando tomaba a algún prisionero parecía llegar al éxtasis absoluto.

La razón debía ser que le daba rienda suelta a toda la demencia que llevaba por dentro, haciendo pedazos a su víctima para procurarse placer. Los encuentros eran tan agresivos, que hasta ahora, ningún prisionero había sobrevivido.

- No me has respondido.

Severus tomó una profunda exhalación. Si iba a tener sexo con el Lord, sabía que por lo menos sobreviviría.

Todos los mortífagos sobrevivían.

- Si mi lord, mi cuerpo le pertenece.

Voldemort sonrió y tomó del rostro a Severus, obligándole a enderezarse poco a poco, hasta que finalmente sus rostros quedaron frente a frente.

- Bien, entonces, sabes que cuando a uno le pertenece algo, le gusta que ese algo funcione correctamente, y tu vida, tu alma, tu magia y tu cuerpo no funcionan como deberían.

Severus se sintió extraño, ya que dos segundos antes se había resignado a ser el juguete del lord, y ahora le salía con que él no funcionaba correctamente.

Sus ojos temblaron cuando la mano del hombre aferró su mandíbula apretándola con fuerza. Y cuando el señor oscuro habló, lo hizo con una voz gélida y amenazante que por primera vez hizo temblar el alma de Severus con el más intenso miedo.

- Dumbledore te está viendo la cara, y la información que me has estado dando es pura basura… y si no lo resuelves, tu vida se verá reducida a ser no más que un patético y simple juguete para Painsoul, ¿Me has escuchado?

- S-Si, si mi…lord.

Voldemort apretó más sus dedos, y Severus gimió quedamente de dolor.

- Quiero que me sirvas como me lo merezco. ¿Está CLARO?

- S-Si mi Lord.

El señor oscuro se acercó y recorrió con su lengua la mejilla del joven, el cual se estremeció con un asco intenso.

- Y ahora… lárgate.

Dijo el Lord mientras tiraba contra el suelo a su sirviente, el cual le observó como nunca le había observado, con el pánico reflejado en la mirada y el alma temblando de miedo.

Cuando llegó al salón, tropezó con los pocos que aún continuaban en aquél estado de letargo, hasta que sintió que alguien le tomaba por los hombros.

- ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido Sev? Llevo buscándote un buen rato.

- Ya me iba.

- Oye, estás mas pálido de lo usual, ¿Qué te pasó?

- N-Nada, nada.

- Pero…

- ¡NADA!

Chilló Severus quitándose de encima a Lucius mientras corría a la salida.

Tropezó y cayó al suelo un par de veces, hasta que finalmente salió de la mansión y se abrazó a un árbol.

Le temblaban las piernas y podía sentir un sudor frío corriendo por su piel. Repentinamente pudo sentir una mirada que le taladraba.

Sus ojos subieron lentamente hacia el segundo piso, y pudo observar a Lord Voldemort, observándole con sus rasgados ojos de serpiente, imponente, poderoso, letal, mortífero y sin piedad alguna, mientras acariciaba a su amada serpiente.

Severus se sintió morir de terror, pudo sentir de nuevo aquél beso brutal que compartiera más de un año atrás con el señor oscuro, como si con aquella acción hubiera condenado su alma al infierno.

- ¡Sev! ¡Sev! ¡Espérate! ¿A dónde vas?

El muchacho no pudo sostener por más tiempo la mirada, y víctima del pánico perdió la conciencia.

* * *

Aquél día mas tarde, despertó en la ya conocida mansión Malfoy, miró en todas direcciones encontrando que estaba completamente solo. Una corta revisión a su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un cómodo pijama.

Cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, tratando sobre todo de recordar por que había un espacio en blanco en su memoria.

Estaba en su habitación en la mansión Malfoy, pero, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Miró la luz que se colaba por las ventanas, era algo tarde, y la noche anterior… Severus rió como idiota ante los eróticos recuerdos que acudieron a su memoria. Luego… había despertado, y finalmente…

Las orbes oscuras se abrieron de golpe cuando recordó la parte principal de los sucesos que había vivido recientemente.

Se puso de pié de un brinco y abrió la puerta para salir corriendo de la habitación, sin embargo, mas que salir corriendo tropezó y se fue al piso.

- ¡Aggg, demonios!

- ¡Dobby lo siente, Dobby pide perdón! Dobby se pregunta si el amigo del amo se encuentra bien, Dobby…

- ¡YA CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL!

Rugió Snape mientras le daba una bofetada al elfo que intentaba ayudarlo a levantarse, mandándolo de espaldas al suelo.

- ¡Dobby…

- ¡QUE TE CALLES, MISERABLE CRIATURA!

Dobby se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos y Snape se puso de pié para salir corriendo, sin embargo, a unos cuantos metros alcanzó a escuchar la chillona vocecilla del elfo.

- ¡El amigo del amo no lleva zapatos!

Snape se paró en seco y miró a sus pies, encontrándose con sus dedos desnudos.

- ¡ME LLEVA EL CARAJO!

Regresó a la habitación y se colocó las botas, para luego salir nuevamente y correr fuera del lugar, en dirección al despacho de Lucius.

- ¡LUCIUS, LUCIUS, LUCIUS!!

Severus llegó a la labrada puerta de madera y estuvo a punto de abrirla, cuando se escuchó una voz femenina bastante conocida.

- Yo no abriría esa puerta si fuera tú.

El joven se giró y observó a Narcisa cómodamente apoyada a unos metros de él.

- ¡Narcisa!

- Hola Sev.

- Pero, ¿Por qué…?

- Lucius está en una junta de negocios, si lo interrumpes, y vestido como andas, serías el hazme reír.

Severus alejó la mano de la puerta y agradeció mentalmente que la hermosa rubia hubiera aparecido. Ella sonrió brevemente, y sus ojos azules que hasta entonces habían mostrado la chispa de la felicidad, se apagaron, tiñéndose de tristeza.

- Me enteré de lo que ocurrió esta mañana.

Severus se estremeció y recordó el miedo que había sentido. El mismo miedo que le había echo acudir a Lucius corriendo viéndose como un idiota en pijama.

- Sev… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¿Primero? Cambiarme de ropa.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

El joven se encogió de hombros, y se alejó de aquél lugar en compañía de la joven que durante varios años tomara el lugar de madre, amiga y casual amante.

- Supongo que voy a ir con Dumbledore.

- ¿Y qué le vas a decir? _"Si no me empieza a dar mejor información me van a matar"_

- Estamos hablando del anciano, eso quiere decir que esa frasecita podría servir, pero si la información que hasta ahora he recabado no es buena, eso quiere decir que Dumbledore nunca ha tenido confianza en mi, y demostrarle que estoy metido hasta el cuello con el Lord sería la señal absoluta de que no soy lo que él ya sospecha, y probablemente me envíe a Azkaban.

Narcisa suspiró mientras Severus se desnudaba.

- Hasta ahora, el anciano está en las reuniones, luego las pone en un pensadero y me permite ver todo lo que ocurrió.

- Pero esos recuerdos podrían estar alterados.

- Es muy probable.

- Pero… ¿Los recuerdos alterados no se ven extraños?

- Estamos hablando de Dumbledore, Narcisa, ese viejo puede hacer lo que sea.

El muchacho se sentó bastante fastidiado.

- Nunca creí que me fuera a amenazar de muerte… es horrible.

- A mi no me ha ocurrido hasta ahora… y espero que nunca ocurra.

- Si no soluciono esto, me va a mandar con los traidores.

- No puedes permitir que eso ocurra.

Snape negó con la cabeza.

Lucharía hasta donde le fuera posible, manteniendo su papel de espía hasta las últimas consecuencias.

- Tienes que arreglar tu situación cuanto antes, ¿Comprendes?

- Lo se, no tienes que decírmelo.

- Bien… yo vine a despedirme. El lord me ha enviado a una misión un tanto larga, y voy a desaparecerme por un tiempo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Lo sabrás cuando regrese.

- Cuídate mucho, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella sonrió a medias y besó la mejilla de Snape, para luego retirarse de ahí con su usual elegancia.

Severus se dejó caer en la cama con sus ropas en las manos. Tenía que ver a Dumbledore ese mismo día.

* * *

Aquella noche, el director de Hogwarts se encontraba revisando algunos papeles mientras llegaba Severus. El muchacho le había llamado durante la tarde y habían concertado una cita. Pala la cual faltaba solo cinco minutos.

A las ocho exactamente, las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron en bello color esmeralda y la figura del joven apareció entre las lenguas de fuego.

Severus se sacudió la ropa con cierto nerviosismo y luego observó al director, bajando la mirada con cierta vergüenza.

- Buenas noches Dire… A-Albus.

- Buenas noches Severus. Toma asiento.

El joven espía aceptó brevemente y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio del anciano.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, mi muchacho?

- Yo… bueno… me preguntaba…

Severus dirigió al anciano una mirada inocente y preocupada, como si fuera un pobre cachorro herido.

- Usted… ¿Usted no confía en mí?

Albus sonrió brevemente y se recargó en su butaca mientras juntaba sus dedos, con esa sonrisa apacible que siempre le había caracterizado.

- No Severus, no confío en ti. Creí que era obvio.

El joven mortífago, que había esperado una respuesta esquiva y engañosa, sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies.

- ¿Qué?

- Me hiciste una pregunta, y yo te he dado una respuesta.

- Pe-pero…

- Viniste aquí siguiendo las órdenes de Voldemort. Y yo te he mantenido a mi lado para mantenerte con vida, por que sabía lo que ocurriría si fallabas en tu vano intento de tener mi confianza.

- N-No es posible.

- Severus, una vez, hace muchos años, me mentiste para proteger a Lucius Malfoy, y yo te creí ciegamente, por que tu mentira fue dicha con la intención de salvar a alguien muy preciado para ti. Pero cuando me mientes guiado por la codicia y la avaricia, no importa cuanto te esfuerces, yo siempre me ha dado cuenta de que me mientes.

Severus se sintió fuera de lugar en aquél momento, sintió que le habían visto la cara por un largo tiempo, y su mirada se endureció, dejando caer la máscara de pobre alma desamparada y poniéndose de pié de golpe.

- Eres un desgraciado bastardo.

- Y tú eres un asesino, Severus.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio.

- Si todo el tiempo supo la verdad, ¿Por qué me conservó?

- Creo que la pregunta no es esa, Severus, la pregunta correcta es, ¿Qué harás ahora que sabes que no obtendrás nada de mí? ¿Qué hará Voldemort contigo cuando se entere de lo que ha ocurrido en esta oficina? Por que la razón de que me hayas preguntado si confiaba en ti, es por que Voldemort finalmente se ha dado cuenta de que toda la información que le he hecho llegar, ha sido absolutamente falsa.

Snape retrocedió un paso.

- Viejo loco.

- Buenas noches, Severus.

El joven apretó la mandíbula y se dirigió a la chimenea, la cual hizo un tronador sonido y lo engulló, permitiéndole salir de aquél lugar y regresar a la mansión Malfoy.

- Maldición, ¡Maldición, maldición!

Caminó como si fuera un león enjaulado sintiéndose totalmente enfurecido. Todo un año desperdiciado, un año de actuación vana e inútil creyendo que hacía un buen trabajo, cuando en realidad no había sido más que el juguete del maldito anciano.

- ¿Ya regresaste?

- ¡No, aún sigo con el endemoniado viejo! ¿Qué no me estás viendo, imbécil?

- Sev, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Severus se giró a mirar a Lucius, y finalmente suspiró derrotado, contándole sobre la corta entrevista que había tenido con el viejo.

- Me va a matar… ¡Demonios, ME VA A MATAR!

Lucius no dijo nada, por que ninguna palabra de consuelo podía ser dicha cuando ambos sabían que lo que Severus decía era nada más que la verdad.

- Tal vez…

- ¡Tal vez qué!

- ¡Tiene que haber una solución! No se, tu sabes… ¡Usa el cerebro!

Snape bufó ruidosamente mientras estrujaba su cabeza entre sus dedos.

- Podría… podría…

- ¿Si?

- Podría… echarle la maldición _Imperius _a uno de los miembros de la Orden, y hacerlo mi espía.

- Eso es una buena idea.

- Pero… ¿Dónde diablos lo consigo?

- ¡Se supone que tú los conoces!

- ¿Y que voy a hacer si ninguno de los que vi en el pensadero era miembro de la Orden siquiera? ¿Eh?

- ¡Pues tienes que arriesgarte!

- ¡Tengo que salvar mi pellejo!

Lucius negó con la cabeza mientras se sobaba ambas sienes.

- Mira, yo creo que…

Pero las palabras del joven rubio se vieron cortadas cuando un terrible dolor atravesó la piel de su antebrazo, y al igual que él, Severus también siseó de dolor.

- Vamos.

Ambos se apresuraron a tomar sus respectivas ropas y acudir al llamado de Lord Voldemort, el cual les observó bastante satisfecho, al igual que a lo menos otros veinte mortífagos que habían arribado.

- Tengo una misión para ustedes. Necesito que lleven en mi nombre un regalo a los gigantes.

Nadie pronunció una palabra.

- Como ustedes saben, los gigantes se encuentran enteramente a mi servicio, sin embargo, esa lealtad debe ser cosechada continuamente. Uno debe mantenerse fiel y útil todo el tiempo, ¿O acaso me equivoco?

Aquélla frase dicha en un sutil susurro hizo estremecer a Severus, el cual sabía perfectamente para quien iba el mensaje.

- ¿Y cual será su regalo, mi lord?

Voldemort sonrió brevemente e hizo un breve ademán con sus manos, a lo cual entraron otros dos mortífagos los cuales entraron con un hombre firmemente atado de manos y pies, el cual forcejeaba inútilmente por liberarse.

Algunos de los mortífagos comenzaron a susurrar al verlo.

- Su nombre es Vlad Deathunter. Caza gigantes.

- ¡Suéltenme!

- Y obviamente, no nos tiene miedo. Este pobre hombre cree que tras haber asesinado a muchos gigantes, no tiene por que temerles a unos cuantos mortífagos, o a su mismo señor.

- ¡SUÉLTENME DESGRACIADOS BASTARDOS!

_- ¡Crucio!_

Vlad cayó a suelo retorciéndose de dolor, mientras los ahí presentes le miraban con vivo interés.

Nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna mientras aquél hombre se retorcía en agonía, hasta que finalmente cayó inconsciente víctima del dolor.

- Lleven mi presente a los gigantes.

- Como usted ordene, mi lord.

Susurró Lucius dando un paso al frente y levitando el cuerpo del cazador, un par de mortífagos se acercaron y tomaron la carga que flotaba en el aire, llevándosela consigo.

El joven Snape comenzó a salir en aquél instante tratando de acompañar a los demás, sin embargo, pudo sentir la mirada gélida del señor oscuro a sus espaldas. Giró la mirada temeroso para encarar a su amo y señor, recibiendo de este una sonrisa torcida y macabra.

No necesitaba más mensajes para saber que su vida estaba prácticamente condenada.

* * *

Una vez fuera de la mansión, los mortífagos se desvanecieron en el aire, reapareciendo a las afueras de las cavernas de los gigantes. Lucius observó a sus camaradas, haciéndoles una señal de que lo esperaran, así mismo, le hizo una señal a Severus para que le hiciera compañía.

El joven espía caminó sintiendo temor ante los colosos albergados en aquellas enormes paredes de piedra, sin embargo, procuró que su compañero no lo vislumbrara.

Sus ojos negros se adaptaron lentamente a la creciente oscuridad, hasta que al final pudo observar lo que parecía unas enormes montañas con la capacidad de respirar.

Lucius tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, y Severus supo que su amigo también estaba nervioso.

Ambos caminaron entre los enormes colosos, los cuales les observaban con sus pequeños ojos brillantes. Algunos aparentemente querían atacarles, pero los otros les prevenían de tal acción, pues por sus vestimentas, debían de ser sirvientes de aquél que no debía ser nombrado. Y a él si lo conocían muy bien.

Ambos Slytherings caminaron hasta llegar al gigante que mandaba en aquél lugar, el cual les observó atentamente, como si buscara entre sus ropas el obsequio que debían llevarle. Nadie se presentaba ante ellos sin un obsequio, excepto el propio Lord Oscuro.

- Presentamos nuestros respetos al Glurk de los Gigantes.

Habló Lucius con una voz fuerte y clara mientras hacía una reverencia, al igual que Severus.

Un gigante colocado a la diestra del Glurk habló de una forma tronadora que hizo estremecer los oídos de ambos jóvenes, los cuales tuvieron que luchar por no cubrirse los oídos ante el horrendo timbre de aquella voz.

- ¿Por qué los enviados del señor no han traído un obsequio para el Glurk?

- Hemos traído un obsequio de parte del señor oscuro, el cual está esperando fuera, pero no deseábamos que su gente se alterase, por eso hemos venido a anunciarle primero, esperando que nos concediera el permiso de traerlo a su presencia.

El gigante que hacía la función de traductor se quedó callado y perplejo, y Snape cerró los ojos con fuerza al darse cuenta de que las palabras de Lucius habían sido demasiado complejas para el escaso entendimiento de aquellos monstruos.

El joven señor Malfoy debió darse cuenta de ello demasiado tarde, por que dio un paso hacia atrás.

En cambio, Severus se adelantó y se postró reverencialmente en el suelo.

- ¡Hemos traído un obsequio! ¡Y se encuentra afuera esperando el permiso para ser aceptado!

El joven se llevó una mano a la garganta sutilmente tras habérsela desgarrado con semejantes gritos, al levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que el Glurk le observaba con lo que parecía una sonrisa, la cual mostraba sus enormes dientes amarillentos, gigantescos como bloques de arcilla.

- ¡Traeremos el regalo para el Glurk!

Gritó de nueva cuenta Severus, y el gigante hizo señales con su mano, incitándoles a que se apuraran.

Ambos mortífagos salieron de la cueva caminando despacio y sumidos en un profundo silencio, sin embargo, aquella quietud se alteró cuando escucharon gritos que venían del exterior.

- Pero que demonios…

_- ¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Lucius salió volando por el aire, y los ojos de Snape se abrieron de sobremanera al observar a un joven que se le iba encima a él y a su compañero, al cual reconoció de inmediato.

- Potter…

_- ¡Impedimenta!_

_- ¡Protego!_

James sonrió ampliamente al observar a compañero del mortífago a quien había desarmado y se puso en posición de batalla, esperando el ataque.

Severus sonrió igualmente y apretó su varita con firmeza. Había esperado un momento como aquél durante mucho tiempo.

_- ¡Petrificus Totalus!_

El mortífago giró con elegancia esquivando el ataque y lanzando uno propio, el cual también fue esquivado por James. Los rayos de luz volaban en todas direcciones, y Snape logró identificar a uno o dos de los miembros que había visto en los falsos recuerdos que Dumbledore le había entregado.

Repentinamente, una descarga de luz hizo un profundo corte en el brazo del joven mortífago, el cual se fue hacia atrás, sosteniendo su herida.

- Ahora verás, asesino.

Snape sonrió mientras se recargaba en la pared de piedra, jadeando exageradamente y comenzando a sentarse en el suelo.

James se acercó apuntándole con la varita, mientras el mortífago bajaba la cabeza, fingiéndose inconsciente.

El joven bajó la varita lentamente, convencido de que había vencido y se dio la vuelta para ayudar en las otras batallas, sin embargo, apenas se hubo marchado un par de pasos escuchó como el otro se levantaba.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues Severus ya tenía su varita lista para realizar un nuevo ataque.

_- ¡SECTUMSEMPRA! _

Los ojos de James se abrieron de sobremanera mientras todo su cuerpo se abría con heridas, y se fue de espaldas emanando sangre por cada poro de su cuerpo.

- ¡James!

Snape se giró al escuchar una voz conocida, y en ese instante pudo ver aparecer a Lily Evans, la cual se aferró al cuerpo de su pareja.

- ¡NO, NO! ¡JAMES!

Severus sonrió con autosuficiencia y le apuntó con la varita, sin embargo, los ojos verdes de la joven se clavaron en los oscuros de él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y por un instante, todo pareció desaparecer. Los ojos verdes de ella, cubiertos de lágrimas mostraron terror.

- ¿Snape?

El muchacho retrocedió un paso al escuchar su nombre brotar de aquellos finos labios, mientras Lily continuaba abrazada al cuerpo de su pareja.

El mortífago desvió la mirada, y solo alcanzó a escuchar el tronador sonido que hizo Lily al desaparecer.

De repente, sintió que alguien le tomaba de los hombros, y al girar el rostro se encontró con los ojos metálicos de Lucius.

- Sev, apresúrate a llevar a Deathunter a la presencia del Glurk.

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡RÁPIDO!

El rubio tenía razón. Aquella batalla ya les había entretenido mucho, y el señor de los gigantes estaría impaciente por observar su obsequio.

Snape se apresuró a tomar el cuerpo inconsciente del cazador sobre su hombro y se adentró a la cueva.

Los gigantes le observaban con interés, cuchicheando entre ellos, y el mortífago supuso que aquella conmoción se debía a su tardanza, y al hecho de que iba cubierto de sangre.

El Glurk le observó interesado cuando dejó el cuerpo en el suelo, tendido a sus pies.

Los ojos pequeños del titán parecieron temblar de dicha y aplaudió, haciendo que las altísimas paredes de roca soltaran enormes peñascos que se desplomaron en aquél campamento, levantando nubes de tierra.

La voz del Glurk resonó en la caverna, y Snape cerró los ojos con fuerza, seguro de que pronto sus oídos comenzarían a sangrar.

- ¿Por que cubierto de sangre?

Habló el gigante que traducía, y Severus observó sus ropas un instante, para luego señalar a la entrada de la caverna.

- Hay enemigos del señor oscuro en la entrada de la caverna.

Una vez que el Glurk hubo escuchado la traducción a aquellas palabras, lanzó un alarido que obligó a Snape a doblarse cubriéndose esta vez los oídos, especialmente cuando todos los colosos respondieron a gritos mirándose entre ellos, hasta que uno de ellos, el cual fue señalado por el Glurk se puso de pié y salió corriendo en dirección a la batalla.

Aquél alboroto hizo que el cazador de gigante despertara horrorizado, pues conocía perfectamente la fuente de aquellos sonidos, y su grito de terror fue mas que obvio cuando se dio cuenta de cómo se encontraba y en que condiciones.

- ¡No, no, ayúdenme! ¡AYÚDENME, ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!!! ¡AYÚDAME!!

Gritó volviendo su rostro a Severus, pero este no se movió un milímetro. Hacía mucho que las súplicas no le provocaban ningún sentimiento.

El Glurk rió y tomó con su enorme mano al prisionero, el cual se revolvía frenético buscando liberarse.

Snape sabía que marcharse en aquél momento sería una enorme falta de respeto, por lo que se mantuvo quieto y en silencio contemplando la escena de cómo aquél hombre era devorado vivo por el señor de los gigantes y su esposa.

La sangre chorreaba en todas direcciones, y los primeros gritos de dolor fueron acallados de inmediato.

Los pedazos de cuerpo colgaban inertes de los enormes dedos del gigante, el cual se deleitaba separando piezas.

Utilizando sus duras y mugrientas uñas arrancó un trozo de aquél hombre y se lo lanzó a Severus, el cual hizo una breve reverencia y recogió del suelo la mano derecha del cazador.

Aquella era la señal que había estado esperando, la cual marcaba la satisfacción del coloso.

El joven Snape hizo una última reverencia y comenzó a salir del lugar, encontrándose con el gigante que ya volvía tras haber sido envido por su amo.

Severus ni siquiera le miró, pero si puso atención al hombre que iba en una de las manos de aquél ser, chillando desesperadamente por liberarse.

El hombre alcanzó a mirarle y lanzó sus brazos hacia él, rogando por su compasión.

Snape rió y observó la mano que llevaba como obsequio a su propio amo, se giró a mirar al hombre y agitó aquél trozo humano en el aire, mientras se levantaba la máscara para poder mostrarle su sádica y torcida sonrisa a la víctima.

A él si lo conocía. Su nombre era Caradoc Dearborn. Pobre diablo, jamás encontrarían su cadáver.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Una pequeña nota especial. En el libro cinco, es Moody el que le enseña la foto de la orden del Fénix a Harry, y mientras va señalando gente le dice:

"Caradoc Dearborn, que murió seis meses después; nunca encontramos su cadáver"

Por si alguien se preguntaba quien era el pobre hombre. Y si, James y Lily ya estaban ahí en medio junto con Colagusano, el cual va a aparecer pronto, por cierto.

¡Un beso, nos vemos!!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	16. Oscuridad Profunda

Cap. 16

Oscuridad Profunda

* * *

Había pasado ya una nueva semana, una larga y tortuosa semana en la que el señor oscuro no había llamado en lo absoluto a Severus.

El joven se encontraba encerrado en el laboratorio que Abraxas hubiera mandado acondicionar especialmente para él en la mansión Malfoy, trabajando en las pociones que el Lord oscuro había requerido recientemente.

Su trabajo como espía seguía comprometiéndolo enormemente, y aunque el señor tenebroso aún no le llamaba, sabía que lo haría tarde o temprano, y al saber que su "brillante" elemento no era más que un patético hombrecito, lo molería a cruciatus.

Snape cerró los ojos y se abrazó a si mismo sobando los costados de sus brazos mientras recordaba aquella primera vez que recibiera un cruciatus.

Había sido el dolor mas intenso que hubiera podido imaginar, había pensado que moriría, pero, una vez mas, la muerte era un regalo que el señor oscuro no entregaba tan fácilmente.

Se preguntaba si, ya no sirviéndole como espía, podría continuar en los grupos de asesinato y secuestro, además de su esencial trabajo con las pociones, las cuales, por donde quiera que buscaran, no encontraría entre las filas de los mortífagos un mejor fabricante que él.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y apareció Lucius.

- Hola Sev.

- Hola.

Respondió el más joven mientras cortaba en julianas algunos trozos de ópalo.

- Vienes empapado.

- Afuera hay una tormenta de los mil demonios.

Dijo en respuesta el joven señor Malfoy, y se dirigió a la butaca de Severus para luego dejarse caer, cubriéndose el rostro.

Aquella acción le provocó una débil risilla al moreno.

Hacía ya más de una semana que Narcisa se había ido en una peligrosa misión de la cual no les había informado nada, y el pobre rubio estaba que se trepaba por las paredes desesperado por verla de nuevo.

- ¿Sev?

- ¿Qué?

Lucius se descubrió el rostro e inclinó hacia atrás el cómodo asiento, mientras sus ojos se dirigían al techo.

- He pensado… y… voy a pedirle a Narcisa que se case conmigo.

El muchacho se quedó congelado con un gotero suspendido en el aire cuando iba a agregar unas gotas de sabia de alelí.

- ¿Qué tu qué?

- Voy a pedirle a Cissy que se case conmigo.

Una sonrisa sincera apareció en los labios del joven, el cual apagó el caldero, botando a la basura todo su trabajo y se sentó en el escritorio.

- Ya iba siendo hora de que te le declararas hombre, ¿Cómo lo piensas hacer? Sabes que ella por mas que lo oculte le encantan los detalles románticos y esas cosas.

- Voy a decirle que necesito casarme con una sangre limpia, y dado que ella posee toda mi confianza, creo que sería una buena transacción. Además, ella pertenece a la noble casa de los Black, y eso beneficiaría a la familia Malfoy.

Severus se quedó mudo y sintió que su mandíbula caía un par de centímetros.

- ¿Y ya? ¿Eso es todo?

- ¿Esperabas algo más?

- Pues… si. No se, ¿Que le dijeras finalmente que te ha gustado desde segundo año el día que llegó a Hogwarts?

- No voy a decirle eso Sev.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Por que ella lo tomaría como una cursilada. Ya la conocía desde mucho antes, y ahora resulta que me enamoré de repente cuando la vi en el colegio.

- Pues esque es la verdad.

- No lo voy a hacer, ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Lucius, no seas imbécil! NO puedes tomar un matrimonio con Narcisa como si te estuvieras comprando una buena escoba.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- ¡Por que estamos hablando de Narcisa! ¿Crees que a ella le gustaría ser comprada como un vil objeto solo por ser de sangre limpia??

Lucius giró de repente su mirada hacia su compañero, observándole como si hubiera dicho la peor de las blasfemias.

Severus miró a un lado y al otro, preguntándose estúpidamente si su amigo estaba mirando a alguien más de esa manera tan tétrica.

- ¿Qué?

El rubio crispó los puños.

- ¿Solo?

Snape enarcó la ceja, y finalmente reparó en sus propias palabras. _"Solo por ser sangre limpia"_

- Ah, eso… si, bueno…

- Supongo que tú no comprendes la pureza de la sangre siendo mestizo.

- ¡Oye!

Lucius ladeó el rostro, obviamente enfadado, mientras Severus cerraba los ojos.

A veces… solo a veces, odiaba que Lucius tuviera la sangre pura. El era mestizo, pero él no había pedido nacer mestizo. El hubiera sido muy feliz si sus padres hubieran sido ambos de sangre mágica, y no por la pureza de la sangre, eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, sino por que ambos lo habrían aceptado, y muchas desgracias no habrían ocurrido.

De repente, los ojos de Severus se abrieron de golpe.

¿Acababa de razonar que la pureza de la sangre no era importante en lo absoluto?

Se suponía que era por eso por lo que luchaba, la mejora de su propia especie, la mejora de aquellos que como él, llevaban sangre mágica en las venas.

Sin embargo, hablando de sangres, él era rechazado por los de sangre limpia. No era su culpa, era… algo así como los hijos de muggles. Ellos no tenían la culpa de haber nacido mágicos, porque…

Snape se paró de golpe y le dio la espalda al rubio.

No le gustaba que su cerebro pensara esas cosas… y pero aún, cuando las pensaba, se sentía mal consigo mismo, rememorando sin querer los rostros de muchos hijos de muggles que habían perecido sádicamente en sus manos.

- ¿Qué me decías de Cissy?

Lucius, que al parecer también se había hundido en sus pensamientos, se giró a mirar a su compañero.

- Que la voy a hacer mi esposa bajo la excusa de unir la noble casa de los Black y la ilustre sangre Malfoy.

- Cualquier cosa que te diga no te hará cambiar de opinión, ¿Cierto?

El rubio aceptó lentamente con la cabeza, y Severus desvió la mirada.

- Entonces has lo que quieras.

Dijo Snape de forma terminante mientras agitaba su varita para desaparecer el contenido ahora inservible de su caldero.

El conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de Narcisa, la había acompañado muchas noches de llanto por que ella amaba a Lucius, pero no se atrevía a decírselo.

Para él era difícil comprender como dos asesinos a sangre fría podían amarse con tanta fuerza y ser incapaces de confesárselo el uno al otro por miedo de salir lastimados.

Cuando Lucius le dijera semejante estupidez a la hermosa joven, ella resultaría muy lastimada, pero aceptaría, de eso no había duda.

Ocultaría su tristeza bajo una sonrisa provocadora y diría algo sarcástico y gracioso, para luego resignarse a una vil mentira que en realidad era una hermosa verdad.

- ¿Severus?

- ¿Qué?

- Hace rato tuve una reunión con el Lord.

Snape se tensó de golpe.

- ¿Y?

- Me llamó por que quería que matara a alguien que se ha resistido a sus propósitos, pero cuando me dijo quien era, le pedí… le supliqué, que permitiera que fueras tu quien le arrancara la vida.

El joven Slythering se giró con el ceño fruncido. Lucius sonrió.

- Se trata de Augustus Firehouse.

Severus retrocedió y chocó con su propio caldero, el cual se ladeó ante el impacto.

El muchacho se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se inclinó, sosteniéndose de la mesa para no perder el equilibrio.

Augustus Firehouse…

Su abuelo.

* * *

En el fondo de una mazmorra, un hombre se debatía contra sus cadenas buscando en vano liberarse de ellas, sin embargo, le era totalmente imposible.

Se había negado una y otra vez a servirle al señor tenebroso, el cual simplemente había sonreído y dicho que él no lo obligaría a nada. Para después enviarlo a aquella celda húmeda y mugrienta.

Unos pasos hicieron eco en aquella oscuridad, y el hombre se incorporó.

La puerta se abrió lentamente haciendo un débil chirrido, permitiendo que la luz del exterior penetrara, tocando las paredes de piedra y el rostro de aquél desdichado, el cual cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentirse cegado por el elemento exterior.

Poco a poco regresaron las tinieblas, y Augustus abrió lentamente los ojos.

Ya no se encontraba solo. Una alta figura se encontraba de pié ante él, observándole imperturbable.

- ¿Qué quieres aquí cerdo? ¿Vienes a matarme? ¡Vamos, mátame! ¡Dile a ese monstruo al cual sirves que nunca seré uno de sus lacayos! ¡Nunca!

Debajo de su máscara, Snape le observó con vivo interés.

Era, tal y como eran todos los prisioneros. Lleno de un absurdo valor que les hacía gritar estupideces, pero que tras una semana en compañía de Painsoul se evaporaba dejando un miedo atroz.

Pero el hombre tenía suerte, pues el señor oscuro había ordenado un breve castigo por su negativa y la muerte inmediata.

Snape caminó lentamente y encendió con la punta de su varita un par de antorchas de aquella lúgubre prisión, sin hacer caso a como el prisionero se había puesto en pié y trataba desesperadamente de soltarse para intentar hacerle daño.

Una vez que la luz reinó en aquél lugar, los ojos oscuros de Severus recorrieron con lentitud al hombre frente a él.

Debería tener… sesenta, tal vez setenta años. Pero estaba muy conservado gracias a las pociones regenerativas que él mismo fabricaba. Lo sabía por que el mismo hombre lo había dicho muchas veces en las constantes entrevistas en que se había visto a lo largo de su vida.

Su cabello aún era bastante abundante, mechones castaños que se mezclaban con una melena grisácea. Su rostro no estaba colmado de arrugas, al contrario, aún se podía leer el rostro de un hombre pleno de juventud.

Snape se acercó para poder contemplar sus ojos, encontrándolos de una tonalidad acuosa, el hombre sin embargo se giró, evitando que continuara con sus observaciones, pero aquél movimiento echo con brusquedad lo hizo caer al suelo.

- ¿Reconoces mis ojos?

Preguntó el mortífago colocando una rodilla en el suelo y apoyando su antebrazo en el muslo, Augustus se giró a mirarle, observando aquellos ojos negros que le observaban detrás de los huecos de una blanca máscara.

- No te conozco.

Dijo con desdén luego de un momento, pero Snape le tomó por la camisa y lo obligó a encararle una vez más.

- Mírame bien.

El viejo fabricante de pociones le observó ciertamente enojado de ser sometido a aquella simple acción, clavando su mirada aguamarina en los pozos oscuros de los ojos de su carcelero.

Sin embargo, la rudeza y la furia de su mirada desaparecieron lentamente.

- ¿A-Alex?

Snape frunció el ceño. Esperaba que le dijera que no, para poder recordarle el crimen que había cometido tantos años atrás, pero nunca había creído que le llamaría directamente por el nombre de aquél de quien venían esos ojos.

- ¿Alex? Por Merlín… ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Severus se alejó un par de metros y Augustus trató de seguirle, pero sus cadenas lo retuvieron en su lugar.

- Alex, dime, por favor…

- Mi nombre no es Alex.

- Pero…

El mortífago se giró a mirar al hombre y deslizó fuera la capucha, retirando luego la máscara.

Augustus entrecerró los ojos mientras le miraba.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué…

- ¿No lo imaginas?

Severus se acercó lentamente, midiendo cada paso que daba.

- Hace muchos años, enamoraste a Alexander Prince, él creyó que lo amabas… pero cuando descubriste que Alexander era un portador del don de dar la vida, y mas aún, que estaba embarazado de ti… huiste como un vil cobarde.

Augustus sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies, y contempló al hombre ante el cual se encontraba, sin embargo, la luz estaba a sus espaldas, lo que le impedía contemplar con claridad sus facciones.

- Tu eres… nuestro… tú eres mi…

- No.

Snape se acercó un poco, permitiéndole ver que por sus facciones, era imposible que fuera su hijo.

- Alexander Prince tuvo una hija. A la que llamó Eileen.

- E-Eileen…

Repitió Augustus sintiéndose miserable y bajando la mirada.

Sin embargo, haber pronunciado el nombre de su madre tras un largo tiempo de haberla olvidado, hizo que algo dentro de Snape se revolviera dolorosamente. Sin quererlo, una imagen borrosa emanó de sus recuerdos y pudo apreciar a una mujer que sonreía sosteniendo a su amado hijo en sus manos.

A su hijo… al ser a quien más había amado en el mundo.

Snape movió la cabeza sintiéndose extraño. No debía pensar en ella de esa manera, ella era una traidora, una… una asquerosa traidora que había muerto a manos de un simple muggle, abandonando a su hijo a una vida de demencia y locura.

Si, eso había sido ella.

- Tú… tú eres el hijo de Eileen.

Severus no respondió, por que la obviedad era absoluta.

- Tú… quieres matarme por que… por que yo abandoné a tu abuelo, y a tu madre…

Snape gruñó. Pocas veces, en medio de la noche, él había despertado de bellos sueños en los que su madre jamás se había casado con Tobías, sino con un buen mago, ella había seguido sus sueños y había sido feliz con su pequeño hijo Alexander.

Todo aquello que habría podido ser, si Alexander Prince no hubiera vivido en una terrible pobreza, apenas pudiendo mantener a su hija, la cual, creyó poder escapar a todo eso cuando conoció a Tobías Snape.

Si Augustus no los hubiera abandonado, si no los hubiera dejado a su suerte… todo podría haber sido diferente.

- No. Voy a matarte por que así me lo ha ordenado el señor tenebroso.

El fabricante de pociones bajó la mirada.

- Vaya… así que, un nieto mío es uno de los lame botas de ese monstruo.

- ¿Te interesa? ¿Realmente podría importarte a lo que he dedicado mi vida después de no haber sabido si quiera que yo existía?

- Si lo hubiera sabido…

- Si lo hubieras sabido no habrías echo nada. No hiciste nada por tu propia hija… no harías nada por mi.

Augustus se quedó en silencio y se dejó caer en el suelo frío de aquella celda.

- Lo busqué… lo busqué en todos los lugares que se me ocurrió, pero… no pude dar con mi Alex. Estaba peleado con sus padres, así que nunca fui a su casa, pero… cuando finalmente me aventuré, ellos me dijeron que había fallecido, me dijeron donde estaba su tumba.

- Ellos hicieron un funeral falso.

Le atajó Snape secamente, luego desvió su mirada al prisionero.

- Así nadie preguntaría por su hijo, al que corrieron cuando se enteraron de que estaba embarazado.

- Estaba… ¿Con vida?

- Lo estuvo, pero falleció poco tiempo después de que nací yo.

- Y… ¿Y Eileen?

Otra vez esa punzada de dolor ante aquél bello nombre tanto tiempo negado.

- Ella también murió hace tiempo.

Augustus cerró los ojos y susurró algunas palabras que Severus no logró entender. Snape supuso que estaría orando por su amante perdido y su fallecida hija.

- Lo siento… no debí rendirme. Supongo que el que tu seas lo que eres, es mi culpa.

- Entonces debo darte las gracias.

Con aquellas palabras, le apuntó con la varita.

- Te lo agradeceré enviándote a que conozcas a mi madre.

Firehouse le miró, y para sorpresa del mortífago, en sus ojos no había miedo alguno, ni orgullo, ni desafío. Estaba tranquilo sabiendo que iba a morir.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Snape no respondió de inmediato.

- ¿Para qué lo quieres saber?

- No quiero encontrarme con mi hija y decirle que conocí a su hijo, sin poder decirle tu nombre.

Algo se movió dentro de Severus, esa sensación desagradable que a veces lo embargaba cuando razonaba lo que había echo con los últimos años de su vida.

- Severus… Severus Alexander Snape Prince.

- Alexander…

Augustus sonrió y cerró los ojos, listo para su destino.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba lentamente y la muerte aún no llegaba. El anciano fabricante de pociones escuchó que su nieto algo estaba buscando, hasta que abrió los ojos y lo encontró arrodillado frente a él, tendiéndole una botella.

La tomó en sus manos y la analizó en silencio.

- Filtro de los muertos en vida.

Snape aceptó con la cabeza.

- ¿Vas a dormirme?

- Le diré al lord que has muerto, y ofreceré deshacerme de tu cadáver, pero en realidad te llevaré a mi casa.

- ¿Por qué harías eso?

Severus desvió la mirada, sin saber que contestar.

- Te llevaré a un lugar seguro, tendrás que renunciar a todo lo que has ahora has conocido, pero podrás vivir en paz.

- Y cuando la guerra termine, ¿Volveré a verte?

El mortífago se mantuvo en silencio, pero al final aceptó secamente.

- Tienes los mismos ojos que tenía Alex… y por lo que puedo ver… su mismo corazón.

- Eso no es cierto.

El anciano sonrió y rodeó con sus brazos al muchacho, el cual se tensó. No era posible que un hombre al que acababa de conocer, pudiera transmitir tanto afecto en una simple acción como lo era un abrazo.

- Tal vez seas un mortífago… pero no dejas de ser un buen muchacho. No me extraña siendo nieto de Alex, siendo hijo de Eileen, y siendo nieto mío.

Severus se quedó en silencio, sin saber si debía o no agregar algo a lo que su abuelo había dicho, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar en nada mas, el hombre se llevó el vial a los labios y bebió su contenido.

- Estarás ahí cuando despierte, ¿Cierto?

Snape aceptó, y pocos segundos mas tarde, el hombre cayó profundamente dormido en los brazos del muchacho.

El joven mortífago le observó en silencio mientras lo tendía en el suelo, sacó su varita y realizó algunos hechizos que simularan un cuerpo lleno de heridas.

Se giró por la pequeña celda, apagando las antorchas que antes encendiera, y finalmente miró el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo.

- Salúdame a mi madre.

Apuntó con su varita y tomó una bocanada de aire.

_- Avada Kedavra._

Hubo un destello verde que iluminó toda aquella oscuridad, y Augustus Firehouse no se movió más.

* * *

Algunos minutos mas tarde, Severus salía de las largas escaleras mientras se sobaba el rostro por debajo de la máscara.

No sabía por que lo había echo, pero lo había echo.

Afuera se escuchaban aún los estragos de la tormenta, y Severus giró la mirada al techo, preguntándose cuando dejaría de llover.

Sin embargo, la marca oscura comenzó a quemar, y Snape se arqueó hacia delante gimiendo de dolor. Odiaba aquella sensación, la detestaba terriblemente.

- ¡SEVERUS, SEVERUS!

Levantó la mirada y observó la inconfundible figura de Lucius.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Narcisa regresó!

- ¡A un lado, a un lado!

Chilló la conocida voz de Bellatrix mientras pasaba corriendo como un bólido seguida de su esposo Rodolphus.

- Que… ¿Qué diablos ocurre?

- Sev… Narcisa falló.

- ¿Qué?

- No se cual era la misión, pero falló.

Severus bajó la mirada y tocó la marca oscura. Conocía ese tipo de llamados. Alguien fallaba y el señor oscuro los llamaba a todos para…

- Va a… ¿Castigarla?

- Delante de todos.

Apenas comprendió aquellas palabras, Snape salió corriendo en la misma dirección que Bellatrix, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Lucius.

Momentos después, ambos corrían a la par, el rubio tropezó debido a las prisas y Severus regresó para ayudarle a que se levantara. Finalmente entraron a un amplio salón, donde se encontraban muchos mortífagos ya congregados.

Todo era silencio absoluto en aquella sala iluminada con velas azules que flotaban en todos lados.

- No, no…

Habían vivido muchas veces aquella situación, pero siempre habían estado los tres juntos.

Nunca antes creyeron que algún día, sería uno de ellos el que estaría del otro lado.

De pronto se abrieron las puertas con un estruendo y un relámpago estremeció la vieja mansión. Lucius abrió los ojos horrorizado y se lanzó hacia el frente, pero Severus le abrazó por la espalda.

- ¡A donde diablos crees que vas!

- ¡Cissy! ¡CISSY!!! ¡CISSYYYY!!!!!!

Voldemort entró con paso majestuoso, y en medio de la lluvia pudieron escucharse los lloriqueos de Narcisa, a la cual el señor oscuro llevaba sujeta por el cabello.

- ¡Por favor mi señor, por favor!

- ¡CÁLLATE!

Gritó el ser oscuro apretando mas sus dedos sobre las hebras rubias, haciéndola que chillara de dolor.

- Mi señor, piedad… piedad…

- Dije que te ¡CALLARAS!

Un relámpago alumbró toda la estancia ahogando con su infernal rugido el grito de Narcisa cuando el señor oscuro la lanzó contra el suelo.

- Te envío a una simple, y sencilla misión, y tú… mi querida niña, fracasas.

- Mi señor… por favor… por favor… hice lo mejor que pude, yo no…

- ¡Cissy, Cissy!

Chilló la voz de Bellatrix en algún lugar, y Rodolphus la tomó de un brazo.

- ¡No Bella, no!

- ¡Cissy!!

Voldemort observó a su mortífaga y sonrió, para luego observar a la rubia, la cual estaba en el suelo llorando silenciosamente.

- Cuanto te quiere tu hermana… y… cuanto te quiere Lucius.

Narcisa dirigió sus ojos azules a Lucius, el cual aún se debatía en los brazos de Severus para ir a socorrerla. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el rubio se quedó quieto.

- Cissy…

- Lucius…

Voldemort se agachó y volvió a tomarla del cabello, obligándola a que se arrodillara.

- Pero que poca resistencia, mi pequeña.

Susurró el ser oscuro mientras acariciaba una de las níveas mejillas de la joven, la cual tenía las manos en la cabeza sosteniendo los dedos largos y helados que martirizaban cruelmente sus sentidos.

Los ojos carmesíes del monstruo recorrieron toda la sala con diversión, demorándose unos pocos segundos más en Lucius y en Bellatrix.

- Hace una semana…

Su voz retumbó con la misma potencia que los relámpagos que surcaban el cielo nocturno.

- Esta bella jovencita fue enviada a una misión, una importante misión. Como ustedes saben, hay una entrometida bruja llamada Hermione Sander. Ella y sus asquerosos seguidores han conformado un grupo de protección de muggles. Recorren los barrios de estos patéticos seres lanzando encantamientos de protección a sus casas, hablando con ellos para conocerlos mejor y ganándose su confianza, para que les llamen en caso de ver algo sospechoso que se relacione con nuestras… actividades.

Las voces de los mortífagos no tardaron en escucharse, hablando los unos con los otros sobre lo indignante que era aquella situación.

Poco a poco se fueron callando las voces, y Voldemort sonrió.

- Por eso, envié a esta dulce criatura con el único propósito de traer a mi presencia a la mujer que tantas estupideces ha cometido en contra de nuestra misión para purificar al mundo mágico… ¿Y qué ocurrió? Diles cariño, diles que fue lo que pasó.

Narcisa gimoteó con fuerza, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus mejillas húmedas debido a las lágrimas que no cesaban de brotar mientras sus manos luchaban por liberar su cabello.

- Diles.

- No, no…

- Diles.

- Por favor…

- ¡HE DICHO QUE LES DIGAS!

- ¡Ah!

Gritó ella cuando el hombre la zarandeó con fuerza. La joven Black abrió lentamente los ojos.

- Yo… yo… fallé.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo… fallé.

- ¡Dilo mas fuerte estúpida!

- ¡FALLÉ, FALLÉ!

- ¿FALLASTE, FALLASTE?

Voldemort la giró y le dio una tremenda bofetada con el dorso de la mano, luego otra, y otra.

- ¿FALLASTE, FALLASTE, ESO PASÓ, AH?? ¿FALLASTE???

Narcisa se olvidó de quitarse de encima los dedos que oprimían su cabeza para intentar en vano detener los golpes a su rostro, pero el señor oscuro la tomó con ambas manos apretando su cuero cabelludo, y haciéndola chillar nuevamente de dolor.

- ¡EL QUE ME FALLA, LO PAGA, CON, SU, VIDA!

Dicho aquello la pateó en el estómago al tiempo que la soltaba, y la rubia cayó de espaldas.

- ¡TE DI UNA ORDEN!!!

La rubia se abrazó a si misma asustada mientras empezaba a toser, se llevó una mano a los labios y abrió los ojos horrorizada al ver que sus dedos se teñían de sangre, para luego llevarse las manos ensangrentadas al estómago, el cual le dolía terriblemente debido al golpe.

- ¡TE ORDENÉ QUE LA TRAJERAS!

Vociferó nuevamente el señor tenebroso alzando las manos, y ella gritó asustada creyendo que iba golpearla de nuevo, sin embargo, el lord le apuntó con su varita.

_- ¡Crucio!_

Los ojos de Narcisa se abrieron y su cuerpo se arqueó en el suelo como si estuviera poseído mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas víctima del más terrible de los dolores que hubiera podido imaginar.

_- ¡CRUCIO!_

El sonido de la tormenta se entremezclaba con los gritos de ella, mientras entre los espectadores, Lucius observaba todo horrorizado. Severus aún le sostenía, mordiéndose los labios preocupado y apretando sus manos con impotencia.

El hechizo cesó de repente, y Voldemort se acercó a la joven en el suelo, se arrodilló a su lado y tomó el hermoso rostro entre sus manos.

Los ojos del lord recorrieron con deleite los moretones y las heridas que cubrían aquella hermosa y suave piel, para luego rozarla con sus dedos, acariciando especialmente los labios manchados de sangre.

- Tan bella… tan… hermosa…

Lucius abrió los ojos de sobre manera al escuchar aquella palabras que aunque dichas en un tono bajo, habían sido completamente comprensibles. Se giró para mirar a Severus, y este demostró el mismo horror.

Ahora sabían lo que le deparaba a Narcisa.

- No… no…

- Tan… bonita.

Voldemort la tomó por el cuello y la alzó, acariciando casi con dulzura sus rasgos mientras hundía su rostro en sus cabellos dorados.

- Tan hermosa…

- Mi… mi lord.

- No digas nada…

Hablaba pausadamente, casi con cuidado de pronunciar las palabras adecuadas. Sus largos dedos descendieron sobre su pecho, comenzando a deshacer los negros listones que mantenían en su lugar su corsé.

Narcisa tembló horrorizada, especialmente cuando esas manos frías como el hielo comenzaron a tocar sus pechos, tomándolos con firmeza mientras comenzaba poco a poco a perder la respiración debido a la presión.

Sus manos buscaron instintivamente liberar su cuello, y su boca se abrió en un grito mudo cuando sintió como las uñas del lord pellizcaban sin misericordia alguna sus pezones, cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo se movía frenéticamente, para que un instante después fuera simplemente soltada, y todo su peso dio secamente contra el suelo.

Sus ojos se abrieron, su visión era borrosa debido a las lágrimas, y pudo observar al lord oscuro aún inclinado sobre ella revisándose las uñas, bastante interesado en la sangre de la que estaban manchadas, ella se llevó una mano contra el pecho, presionándolo para mitigar el dolor que hacía punzar aquella sensible zona de su anatomía.

El lord se llevó los dedos a la boca, lamiéndolos con exagerado deleite, para luego mirar a Narcisa con una torcida sonrisa en los labios.

- Dulce.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de prácticamente comenzar a arrancarle la ropa. Narcisa gritó totalmente en pánico tratando de detenerlo, pero el señor oscuro la abofeteó, haciendo que su cabeza rebotara contra el suelo, lo que la dejó momentáneamente aturdida.

Finalmente se puso de pié para poder observar la gloria de su desnudez, la manera en que ella temblaba víctima del miedo mientras lloraba desconsolada.

- Cissy, Cissy…

- ¡Lucius basta! ¡No podemos hacer nada!

- ¡Suéltame!

Gritó el rubio, pero Severus no lo hizo.

Nadie parecía consiente de lo que ocurría con Lucius, ni siquiera los que se encontraban a sus lados, todos le ignoraban simplemente, por que lo que el mortífago estuviera sintiendo carecía absolutamente de relevancia.

- Que belleza… si… ponte de pié, vamos, tranquila, levántate. Toma mi mano.

Hablaba de la misma manera en que se le hablaría a un amante, la tomó de la mano y de la cintura incorporándola, cargando su liviano peso hasta que ella pudo colocar sus pies en el suelo.

- Si, así es…

Susurró Voldemort sin soltar su mano mientras se alejaba algunos pasos, permitiendo que todos admiraran la belleza de aquél cuerpo.

Los ojos de los presentes recorrían cada centímetro de aquél cuerpo con la lujuria marcada en sus miradas. Narcisa se arqueó tratando en vano de cubrir su desnudez con una sola mano.

Sus ojos azules estaban cerrados mientras ella lloraba, hasta que finalmente Voldemort la soltó, lo que le permitió cubrir su cara con ambas manos.

- ¿Qué ocurre mi niña? ¿No te gusta que te miren? Te da… ¿Vergüenza?

Tras decir aquello, se colocó detrás de ella, acariciándole los hombros.

- Te han visto tantas veces desnuda, que no eres nada nuevo para ellos. Pero… es tan distinto desnudarte por placer que… por que tu señor te obliga. No dejas de ser una mujer, una mujer que no quiere mostrar sus secretos.

Voldemort rió mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, recorriendo con sus manos la piel suave.

- Tan hermosa… tan bonita…

La tomó de ambos brazos y la hizo abrirlos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. La amplia tela de la túnica del lord oscuro cayó a los costados de la hermosa mujer dándole el aspecto de poseer alas.

Un relámpago surcó el cielo, iluminando aquella habitación de forma que Narcisa tenía el aspecto de un ángel caído.

- Narcisa… Narcisa… ¿Por qué fallaste en tu misión?

Ahogada por su propio llanto, trató de contestar, pero la voz no le salió, solo podía articular extraños balbuceos que no le servían de nada.

El lord soltó sus manos para poder abrazarla, acariciando sus pechos y recorriendo su vientre plano, sus dedos descendieron lenta y tortuosamente, hasta que al final se abrió paso en la parte más íntima de la joven.

Ella gritó horrorizada y llevó ambas manos a tratar de evitar que él continuara tocándola en aquél sitio, sin embargo, sus manos subieron de pronto encima de su cabeza y ahí quedaron suspendidas. Voldemort sonrió.

- Tienes que pagar, mi pequeña… nadie debe fallarle nunca, a Lord Voldemort.

Los dedos de su mano izquierda se perdían dentro de ella una y otra vez, mientras con la mano derecha pellizcaba nuevamente sus senos.

Narcisa gemía quedamente de dolor, con la cabeza gacha para evitar que todos vieran como estaba llorando.

Sin embargo, Voldemort la soltó, y caminó lejos de ella, dando vueltas a su alrededor.

La rubia no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, ni siquiera trataba ya de escapar de lo que sería un innegable destino.

La tormenta continuaba fuera de la mansión, dejando que la luz blanca de los relámpagos iluminara de vez en cuando la estancia.

El lord observó sus dedos como si fueran algo muy interesante, para luego regresar su atención a Narcisa.

Se puso de pié delante de ella y comenzó a besar con marcada brutalidad sus hombros, en tanto sus dedos apretaban sin misericordia la cintura, desgarrándola con sus uñas.

Ella gritaba en agonía mientras sentía aquellos dientes que hacían estragos en su piel, la lengua que delineaba sus heridas, pero fue silenciada cuando él volvió a abofetearla, haciéndola sentir como su paladar se llenaba del sabor metálico de su sangre.

Sin dejar de besarla un solo instante, el señor oscuro llevó sus manos al cuello de su túnica y comenzó a desgarrarla apresuradamente, a base de fuerza logró abrirla, jalándola luego para que pudiera abrirse en su totalidad.

Narcisa cerró los ojos asustada mientras su boca era invadida sin misericordia por la lengua del lord, mientras él cual mordía su labio inferior con demencia.

Se separó un momento de ella y se llevó una mano a la boca, escupiendo repetidamente hasta que sus dedos estuvieron chorreando saliva. Voldemort sonrió y rápidamente hundió sus dedos húmedos entre los secos pliegues íntimos de la rubia, y ella se quejó de dolor.

Finalmente pudo sentir como él unía sus cuerpos desnudos y bajaba las manos para poder tomarla de los muslos.

- No, no por favor…

A unos metros de ellos, Lucius se sentía morir, y al igual que Narcisa, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que corrían silenciosas por sus mejillas.

- Cissy… Cissy… ¡CISSY!!!

Narcisa gritó con toda la fuerza de su garganta cuando Voldemort la hizo suya, enterrándose en su cuerpo a pesar de la resistencia obvia de la falta de excitación por parte de la rubia.

El lord la tenía perfectamente sujeta mientras ella se arqueaba emitiendo alaridos del mas puro dolor, él en cambio, jadeaba como un animal mientras escondía su rostro entre los pechos de ella, para luego comenzar a morderla para evitar gemir debido al placer que sentía.

Las manos de ella se vieron liberadas de repente, y ambos cayeron al suelo. Narcisa lloraba desconsolada mientras Voldemort continuaba encima de ella, embistiendo sin misericordia y cada vez más fuerte.

Podía deslizarse con un poco mas de facilidad dentro de ella gracias a las heridas internas que le había causado, usando su sangre como un excelente lubricante que le permitiera ir directo al paraíso.

La sostuvo de las caderas y embistió hasta el fondo. Esta vez, fue el turno de Voldemort para emitir un grito de placer, mientras la estancia retumbaba con el sonido de un trueno.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente, mientras el señor oscuro jadeaba ruidosamente todavía encima de ella.

Se separó lentamente y se acomodó la túnica, manteniéndola cerrada con las manos. Luego giró a mirar a sus mortífagos, los cuales observaban estoicos la escena.

- Hagan lo que quieran con ella, pero no la maten.

Sus ojos vagaron hacia los rostros de aquellos que no había podido soportar toda aquella escena, y sonrió con desprecio.

- Claro… si se los permiten.

Con aquellas palabras salió calmadamente de la sala, y la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Poco les tomó a los mortífagos comprender que aquella diosa de piel nívea que lloraba en el suelo estaba totalmente accesible para cualquiera de ellos para hacerle lo que se les viniera en gana.

El primero en reaccionar estaba cerca de la rubia, por lo que se apresuró a tomarla del rostro y acercarse para robarle un beso de sus magullados labios.

_- ¡CRUCIO!!_

El mortífago soltó un alarido de dolor y cayó en el suelo, dejando el paso libre a otros dos que venían detrás de él, pero así como el primero, estos también fueron repelidos.

- ¡NO VAN A TOCARLA!

- ¡ALÉJENSE DE ELLA!

Lucius y Severus no tardaron mas que un par de segundos en colocarse a ambos lados de Narcisa, con sus varitas en alto y amenazando a cualquiera que se atreviese a tocar a la joven.

_- ¡Expelliarmus!_

_- ¡Protego!_

Respondió en respuesta Severus, alistándose para la batalla.

_- ¡Petrificus…!_

_- ¡CRUCIO!_

Bellatrix arribó en ese momento abriéndose paso a golpes, y se colocó a un lado de Severus, y con ella llegaron Rodolphus y su hermano Rabastan.

- Llévatela de aquí Lucius.

- Pero…

Severus y Bellatrix se giraron, furiosos y gritando al unísono.

- ¡LLÉVATELA!

Ambos se giraron a mirarse sorprendidos, pero regresaron inmediatamente su atención a la batalla.

Durante los siguientes minutos, las maldiciones volaron en todas direcciones, pero ninguno de ellos se echó para atrás hasta el momento en que lograron poner a salvo a la hermosa joven, la cual lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho de Lucius, sin ser consiente siquiera, de que él lloraba con ella.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Pues bien, Severus se ha dado cuenta de lo que es estar del otro lado, ¿Cómo le afectará esto? ¿Cómo les afectará a Lucius y a Narcisa?

¡Espero les gustara el capi!

Por cierto, en mi fotolog acabo de colgar un fanart de este capítulo, ¡Para que se echen una vuelta! A ver si les gusta.

Y en sus reviews, háganme un super favor y denme su descripción física, ok??

Un beso!!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	17. Una familia de papel

Cap. 17

Una familia de papel

* * *

Media hora después del macabro espectáculo, un numeroso grupo de mortífagos se materializó a las afueras de la mansión Malfoy, siendo recibidos por uno de los muchos elfos domésticos que atendían aquél enorme lugar.

La pobre criatura fue tratada como si fuese escoria en el interrogatorio sobre donde se encontraba Narcisa Black, a lo que el elfo contestó que estaba en la recámara del señor.

Era toda la información que necesitaban antes de correr en su ayuda.

- ¡Cissy, Cissy!!

Chillaba Bellatrix totalmente enfurecida aventando a cualquiera que pudiera ponerse en su camino, hasta que llegaron al pasillo donde estaba la recámara principal.

Lucius estaba sentado en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

- ¡Mi hermana! ¡Donde está mi hermana!

El joven señor Malfoy no contestó, demasiado ocupado en sollozar en el suelo. Bellatrix soltó un alarido de indignación y le tomó por las solapas de la camisa, obligándolo a que la encarara.

- ¡DONDE ESTÁ MI HERMANA, PERRO INFELIZ!

Lucius continuó en silencio, sumergido en su propio dolor y sus propias lágrimas. En ese momento, el siguiente en arribar fue Snape.

- ¡Donde está! ¡Lucius, responde!

- ¡Maldita sea, imbécil, contesta!

Chilló Bellatrix encolerizada lanzándolo al suelo, Severus sacó la varita y le apuntó con ella.

- ¡Crucio!

Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron de sobre manera y gritó agónicamente de dolor, cuando el hechizo fue interrumpido, el rubio se quedó en el suelo, respirando dificultosamente, pero esta vez, levantó su mirada hasta el grupo ahí reunido.

- Cissy… Cissy está adentro, llamé al… médico.

- ¿Y qué te dijo? ¡VAMOS BASTARDO, QUE TE DIJO???

- Aún nada.

Bellatrix se quedó callada, sin poderse creer que aún no hubiera ninguna noticia, finalmente gritó encolerizada y golpeó al primero que tuvo enfrente, el cual resultó ser Avery.

- ¡Maldición Malfoy, eres un simple y sencillo bastardo bueno para nada!

- Bella, ya basta.

- ¡Tú no te metas Rodolphus!

El hombre retrocedió con ambas manos en alto pidiendo paz, Avery se rió mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

- Y yo que me preguntaba cual de ustedes dos era el hombre.

- ¡Tú cállate!

Los mortífagos rieron ante aquél hecho, pero poco a poco se fueron apagando y se recargaron contra las paredes.

Evan Rosier bostezó cansado y se apoyó contra la pared, y Danna Wilkes se apoyó contra él, permitiéndole que la abrazara con fuerza.

Bellatrix se sentó en un banquillo y Rodolphus la tomó por los hombros, por lo que ella ladeó su cabeza para recargarse en el dorso de la mano de él.

Avery apoyó la cabeza contra el muro y se dedicó a mecerse de un lado al otro, mientras no lejos de él, Rookwood miraba a la nada.

Finalmente, Dolohov se retorcía los dedos caminando de un lado a otro y mirando a la puerta de vez en cuando, en tanto Mulciber agitaba su varita en el aire haciendo brotar chispas.

Severus estaba sentado a un lado de Lucius, todos esperando saber cual era el estado de la rubia, sin embargo, para el joven Snape aquél era un momento muy especial y que no se había repetido en mucho tiempo, cuando toda su familia volvía a reunirse.

Sin embargo, el pobre joven había sido educado por víboras, había llevado una venda sobre sus ojos que pronto habría de caer de la manera más cruel.

Sus ojos habían permanecido cerrados por mucho tiempo y su alma se había ensuciado en el fango de la violencia y la lujuria con el mismo placer que los cerdos se revolcaban en el lodo.

Pero él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Aquella noche, era perfecta para que la venda cayera.

- ¡Por qué se tarda tanto!

- Antonin por Salazar Slythering, hazme el favor de…

- ¡NO! ¡QUIERO VERLA AHORA MISMO!

Con aquellos gritos se dirigió a zancadas a la puerta, pero Rookwood se atravesó con los brazos extendidos.

- No seas imbécil Dolohov, el doctor está trabajando.

- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA ROOKWOOD! Quiero verla, AHORA, y tú no me lo vas a impedir.

- ¿Esque te has vuelto loco??

- Mi hermana está herida y tú no vas a interrumpir mientras le salvan la vida.

- ¿Y quien me va a impedir que la vea? ¿Una perra como tú?

- ¿Cómo le llamaste a mi esposa?

- ¡Como escuchaste! ¡Ja! La perra y el mandilón de su marido.

Apenas lo dijo se produjo un destello y Dolohov salió disparado hacia atrás, cayendo con un ruido sordo en la alfombra.

- ¡Dolohov! ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

- ¡Como que por qué Rosier?? ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien llamara perra a Danna??

- ¡No tenías por que golpearlo!

- ¿Y qué querías? ¿Qué lo agarrara a besos?

- No seas imbécil.

Antonin regresó en ese instante sosteniéndose el rostro con una mano y apuntando con su varita con la otra.

- Esta me la pagas Lastrange.

- No te tengo miedo Dolohov.

- ¡Basta ustedes dos!

Rookwood agarrándolos a ambos de la camisa y lanzándolos cada uno para un lado.

- Dejen de comportarse como un par de imbéciles y…

- ¡Quiero ver a Narcisa!

- ¡La están atendiendo, maldita sea! ¡Métete eso en la cabeza!

- ¡No! ¡Ya esperé demasiado! ¡Quiero verla!

- Pero…

- ¡Estoy enamorado de esa mujer Rookwood, y si para verla necesito matarte lo voy a hacer!

Lucius, que hasta entonces había estado ausente, levantó la cabeza de golpe.

- ¿Qué?

Todos se quedaron callados. Miraron primero a Dolohov y luego a Lucius.

- Lo que escuchaste Malfoy, nada, óyeme bien, nada va a impedirme que vea a la mujer a la que yo amo.

Solo un segundo más tarde, el rubio se incorporó, y todo el dolor había desaparecido de su mirada para aparecer en su lugar una furia indescriptible, lo mismo que una necesidad de poseer algo totalmente desmedida.

- No voy a permitir que te acerques a Narcisa.

- ¿Permitirme? ¿PERMITIRME? ¡Llevo tirándomela casi seis años!

Los ahí presentes gritaron cuando Lucius le dio un puñetazo a Antonin que lo hizo desestabilizarse, para un momento después regresarle el golpe.

- ¡Cálmense, cálmense ustedes dos!

Gritaron Rosier y Mulciber corriendo a detener a ambos hombres, pero estos se debatían con fiereza, esta vez empuñando las varitas.

- ¡Basta!

Severus se había puesto de pié también y trataba de ayudar a Mulciber a alejar a Lucius de la pelea, pero el rubio estaba demasiado lleno de una descomunal rabia que le proporcionaba sobre natural fuerza.

- ¡No, espera!

- ¡SUELTAME SNIVELLIUS!

Snape abrió los ojos de sobre manera y retrocedió un paso, soltando a Lucius, el cual ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- ¡Voy a hacer a Narcisa mi esposa, y tú no vas a impedirlo!

- ¿Ah si? ¡Tienes que estar demente!

- ¡No eres más que un mestizo de pacotilla y Narcisa una bruja de sangre limpia! ¿Realmente crees que ella consentiría casase contigo??

- ¡Por supuesto que si!

- ¡Estás totalmente loco!!

- ¡Loco por ella! Tu no lo sabes Malfoy, no tienes ni la mas remota idea de lo que es besar sus deliciosos pechos, no tienes ni idea de a que sabe su delicioso néctar, y jamás te podrías imaginar lo apretada que es sin importar que me la he tirado seis años, sigue tan deliciosa como el primer día.

- ¡CÁLLATE!!

- ¿Y tu cuantas veces lo has hecho con ella Malfoy? ¿Um? ¡Cuántas! Digo, sin contar el mocoso ese en medio de ustedes, es la única manera en que te puedes satisfacer, ¿Cierto? Hay que ser un verdadero hombre para hacerle el amor a Narcisa Black.

- ¡TU NO SABES LO QUE ES EL AMOR!!

- Ah, ¿Y tu si?

Lucius gruñó y se quedó quieto, ya que hablar en voz alta lo que sentía por Narcisa era mostrarse débil ante un numeroso grupo de mortífagos.

Antonin sonrió mientras Rosier lo soltaba, para luego acomodarse la ropa.

- Si, eso pensé.

El rubio dio la vuelta y le atestó un golpe a la pared que le hizo sangrar los nudillos, luego se giró a mirar a Severus.

- ¿Qué me ves, idiota?

Snape dio un breve respingo y negó lentamente con la cabeza, para luego alejarse algunos pasos.

¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso?

Severus volvió a sentarse en un rincón y se abrazó las piernas, para luego apoyar su rostro sobre sus rodillas.

_- ¿A esto le llamas comida, grandísima estúpida??_

_- ¡Por favor Tobías!_

_- ¡Eres una inútil y buena para nada! ¡Deberías agradecerme de rodillas, gracias a mi estás viva! ¡Gracias a mí comes!_

_- Tobías, por favor, Severus está aquí y…_

_- ¡Y qué! _

_- Es un niño._

_- ¿Un niño? ¿Un niño?? ¡Ya he tenido demasiado de niños! Pero que… ¿Estás llorando? ¿ESTÁS LLORANDO? ¡Te voy a dar una verdadera razón para que llores!_

_- ¡NO, NO, TOBIAS SUÉLTALO, SUÉLTALO!!!!_

Snape cerró los ojos con fuerza y un escalofrío lo atravesó de pies a cabeza.

Repentinamente se abrió la puerta, y el médico a quien Severus ya conocía apareció.

- ¡Mi hermana! ¿Cómo se encuentra ella??

- Ella estará bien. Ha sufrido desgarres, golpes, pero su vida no está en peligro.

Bellatrix sonrió y se abrazó a su marido, el cual le regresó el abrazo.

Dolohov se lanzó contra la puerta, pero antes de que hubiera llegado, Bellatrix le tomó por el hombro.

- ¿Se te olvida quien va a entrar primero?

- Pero…

Antes de que dijera alguna otra palabra, Rodolphus le colocó su varita en la garganta, haciéndolo que se callara al instante, por lo que gruñó y retrocedió, dándole paso libre al matrimonio.

Mientras ellos estaban adentro, Lucius caminaba de un lado a otro como si fuera una fiera enjaulada, sin darse cuenta de la mirada lastimera de Severus.

El joven Slythering estaba demasiado confundido, no podía comprender aquello, y deseaba ver a la mujer que había sido como su hermana mayor, pero a la vez, le resultaba terrible saber en que condiciones se encontraba.

- Yo… me voy a descansar.

Susurró con voz queda, creyendo que iba a ofender a los ahí presentes, pero para su sorpresa, Evan y Danna se estiraron perezosamente y se abrazaron.

- Nosotros también nos vamos a… la cama.

Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras ponía énfasis en la última palabra y empezaba a caminar, tronó los dedos y apareció un pequeño elfo con orejas de murciélago y grandes ojos verdes como pelotas de tenis.

- Tú, idiota, danos una habitación.

- Si señor amigo del amo, Dobby le dará una habitación, Dobby obedecerá, Dobby…

- ¡No me importa lo que hagas, pero hazlo ya! ¿Todos los elfos son imbéciles, por Salazar Slythering?

Severus se quedó mirando a la pareja conforme se alejaban, y luego miró a Lucius, al cual no parecía afectarle ni un poco ver que se habían ido, ni lo que se habían ido a hacer.

Se levantó y caminó rumbo a su propia habitación, volteando de vez en cuando para ver si alguien le observaba acusadoramente por atreverse a ir a descansar cuando debería de estar al pendiente de lo que ocurría con Narcisa, pero nadie dijo una sola palabra.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, el joven Snape yacía en su habitación con la mirada clavada al techo.

No podía dormir.

La mirada aterrorizada de Narcisa lo perseguía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, entremezclándose con las imágenes de sus recuerdos.

Podía recordar a la primera mujer a la que había violado. Había sido una belleza de dieciséis años, una Gryffindor, hija de muggles.

La habían atrapado en el callejón Diagon mientras hacía sus compras para iniciar su sexto año en Hogwarts. Era preciosa, el cabello negro y los ojos ver des, con una lozana piel blanca que lo había invitado inmediatamente a tocarla.

Tras haber matado a por lo menos veinte personas, violarla había sido más sencillo. Había estado nervioso, si, por que era la primera mujer a la que iba a tomar por la fuerza, pero tras los primeros roces de esa piel suave, se había desconectado de su mente y había permitido que su cuerpo satisficiera sus ansias animales en aquél joven cuerpo virgen.

La sensación había sido la mas exquisita que nunca hubiera probado hasta ahora, en realidad, nunca había sido la primera vez de nadie, y estar con ella le había robado los sentidos, enloqueciéndolo.

A lo largo del poco tiempo que llevaba siendo mortífago, el recuerdo de esa única experiencia le servía para aquellas veces en las que no le apetecía compañía. Le era suficiente para que le hirviera la sangre y jugara con sus recuerdos.

La segunda de la que había abusado, ni siquiera recordaba su rostro, mucho menos su nombre, y así era con todas las demás que había tenido en sus brazos.

Y ahora, el recuerdo de esa primera joven asaltaba su mente de una manera en que nunca lo había echo, podía ver a Narcisa gritando, pero era la voz de ella la que surgía, rompiéndole los tímpanos.

La expresión maniática del Lord, que tan repulsiva le había parecido, no podía creer que él hubiera mostrado tantas veces el mismo semblante.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se hizo un ovillo en la cama, recordando que tras una semana de tener secuestrada a aquella Gryffindor, la había devuelto a sus padres.

Ellos habían estado enloquecidos de dolor, y cuando miraron a su hija tan maltratada la abrazaron con fuerza, besaron sus cabellos y dieron mil veces gracias al cielo que ella estuviera a salvo.

Le había parecido tan cursi, y ahora…

Ahora estaba del otro lado de la línea, ahora había sido alguien a quien él amaba la que había sufrido lo mismo que él había infligido a tantas personas inocentes.

Se cubrió el rostro, deseando morirse en ese mismo instante.

¿Cómo podía haber echo semejantes barbaridades? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a violar, a matar? ¡Y todo por un desgraciado demente que lastimaba hasta a los de su propia familia!

Snape se enderezó de golpe.

Aquello no era bajo ninguna forma una familia, no podía serlo, nunca lo había sido.

Se levantó la manga de la túnica y observó la marca oscura, y por primera vez, sus ojos se llenaron de pánico por si mismo, levantó el rostro y miró cualquier punto, mientras sus labios se habrían en una única frase.

- Por Dios… ¿Qué he hecho?

* * *

Mientras tanto, la puerta de la habitación de Narcisa se abría lentamente y aparecían dos figuras en el umbral.

Lucius y Antonin se observaban bastante tensos, pero como un acuerdo silencioso, ninguno mencionaría sus intenciones hacia la rubia en ese momento.

Pero esa tregua era demasiado débil, ambos lo sabían, pues tanto el uno como el otro buscarían el momento preciso para declarársele, buscando ganarse la partida mutuamente. Era una cuestión de orgullo entre hombres por la aceptación de una mujer.

Ninguno tenía la más mínima intención de decirle lo mucho que la amaba, y ser recibido por la noticia de que el otro se le había adelantado.

- ¿Cissy?

Lucius se tensó al escuchar al otro llamarla de esa manera, ya que nunca antes lo había echo, al menos que él supiera.

La joven abrió lentamente los ojos y posó su mirada en la persona que le había llamado, para luego desviarse hacia el rubio, al cual le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa.

- Lucius…

Dolohov se paralizó, al contrario del joven Malfoy, el cual se lanzó prácticamente a la cama para poder tomarle de la mano, ella le observó con sus hermosos ojos azules mientras apretaba sus dedos sobre los de él.

- Estás aquí.

- No tengo otro lugar en donde estar Cissy. No… no quiero estar en otro lugar.

- Cursi.

Susurró ella con una sonrisa, y Lucius se sintió feliz al ver que los pocos espacios de su rostro que no estaban cubiertos de heridas se habían coloreado de un suave tinte rojizo.

- Solo soy cursi cuando me junto contigo, Cissy.

- Me pondría celosa si lo fueras con alguien más.

Ninguno tenía ojos para nada, ni para nadie más. Dolohov se acercó y trató de hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que sobraba en aquella escena.

Narcisa miraba a Lucius como nunca lo había mirado a él… como nunca lo miraría a él.

Apretó los puños enfurecido y dio media vuelta, saliendo de la habitación con un portazo, a sabiendas de que los ocupantes de la habitación ni siquiera se darían cuanta de que se había marchado.

- Cissy… yo, me asusté, me asusté mucho.

- Lo se, pobre Severus, tuvo que esforzarse mucho para contenerte.

Lucius sonrió avergonzado.

- Solo podía pensar en una cosa…

- ¿Vengarte? ¿Estás loco? Sabes que el señor oscuro nunca se equivoca… ni siquiera con esto.

- Lo se… yo, pensaba en que… si te mataba, jamás podría decirte que te amo.

Ella se quedó en silencio, luego rió suavemente, y al instante pareció arrepentirse por el dolor de sus heridas.

- Si. Estás loco.

- No, no, Cissy yo… Narcisa.

Se miraron, él nunca la llamaba Narcisa.

- Recuerdo que yo estaba conversando con Rookwood, ambos nos conocimos en el expreso de Hogwarts nuestro primer día, y desde ahí nos hicimos amigos. Estábamos en la mesa de Slythering, y entonces, entonces entró McGonagall con los de primer año, él y yo estábamos en segundo.

Ella le miraba atentamente, como si estuviera contándole el mismo secreto de la vida.

- Rookwood se empezó a reír de un par de chicos bajitos que estaban totalmente asustados, había estado lloviendo, por lo que todos llevaban puestas las capuchas de sus túnicas. McGonagall empezó a nombrarlos, apenas fueron tres o cuatro cuando lo dijo… Black, Narcisa.

Ella sonrió brevemente, preguntándose como era que recordaba tantos detalles.

- Caminaste hacia el banquillo, y yo levanté la mirada, me quedé mudo, te movías como si estuvieras flotando, y cuando finalmente te sentaste, te quitaste la capucha y tus ojos azules resplandecían más que ninguna de las velas que alumbraban el comedor. Tus cabellos rubios cayeron sobre tu espalda como una cascada y de entre toda la gente, todos los que estábamos ahí… me miraste. Tus ojos azules encontraron los míos y me sonreíste.

Lucius se detuvo y acarició el rostro lastimado de la joven, la cual le observaba enternecida.

- Y entonces… me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti.

- Lucius, nos conocemos de toda la vida. Mis hermanas y yo prácticamente nos criamos en la mansión Malfoy.

- Eso no importa. Ese día, en ese preciso instante, de repente me di cuenta de que no eras simplemente la niña con la que yo solía jugar, ese día, en ese preciso instante… me di cuenta de que eras la mujer con la que yo quería casarme algún día.

Ella se quedó callada, y el joven se agachó para besarle las manos.

- Siempre me has visto como tu amigo Narcisa, siempre he estado ahí para ti, esperando el día en que me vieras con otros ojos, esperando el día que tu mirada hacia mi fuera diferente, pero… pero nunca lo ha sido, y…

- Lucius…

- ¿Si?

- Cállate.

El rubio soltó una breve risita. Si, estaba siendo muy fastidioso. Ella así lo decía, cuando se preocupaba se ponía algo idiota.

- No puedo cambiar mi manera de mirarte, Lucius…

Malfoy cerró los ojos, sintiéndose lastimado.

- No puedo mirarte de otra manera, por que siempre te he amado, desde mucho antes que tú me amaras a mí.

Lucius levantó su mirada como un resorte y la observó, incrédulo.

- Mis ojos no cambian, por que siempre te he mirado con amor, Lucius, un amor que ha estado conmigo desde la primera vez que mi madre nos llevó a la mansión Malfoy, la primera vez que te vi, de pié junto a papá. En ese momento te amé… y nunca dejé de hacerlo.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que hacer, o que debían decir. Tantos años jugando a ser amigos, cuando lo único que habían deseado era estar juntos, pero… pero había sido tan difícil estar juntos y separados al mismo tiempo, que eso había echo crecer los sentimientos que tenían.

El destino se había encargado de que así fuera.

Pero el esfuerzo de hablar parecía haberla agotado, o tal vez fueran las pociones calmantes que le había dado el doctor, el caso es que su dulce Narcisa comenzaba a dormirse, tenía que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca.

- ¿Narcisa?

- ¿Umm?

Lucius se metió la mano al bolsillo, sacando el anillo que ya desde antes de hablar con Severus sobre el asunto había dispuesto.

- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella le miró con sus ojos cansados, y sonrió brevemente, aceptando con la cabeza y tendiéndole su mano.

El joven Malfoy deslizó el delicado anillo sobre su dedo, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa.

- Gracias.

- Ya lo sabes, soy un amor.

Respondió ella e intentó enderezarse, mas le fue imposible, por lo que Lucius se inclinó sobre ella, besando luego sus labios.

Para cuando el beso terminó, ella ya estaba dormida.

* * *

_Su cuerpo exquisito yacía en la cama, sus brazos y piernas mostraban sus pesados grilletes mientras su captor se encontraba arrodillado encima de ella, besando con lujuria sus pechos, mordiéndolos con saña y apretándolos sin compasión._

_- ¡No por favor, por favor!!_

_- ¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez?_

_- ¡Se lo suplico, no me haga esto! Suéltame._

_- Ah, que ternura, y cuando te sueltes te portarás muy bien, serás una buena niña y te estarás calladita en un rincón._

_- Si, si, ¡Ya no me haga daño, por favor! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!_

_- ¿NADA??_

_Rugió él totalmente enfurecido mientras la abofeteaba, haciéndola rebotar en la almohada._

_- No eres más que una aberración, un monstruo, si querida, un monstruo, ¿Cómo puede una simple hija de muggles llevar sangre mágica en sus venas? Siendo un monstruo cariño, es la única manera._

_- No quiero… no quiero…_

_Snape sonrió, al haber caído, su rostro se había sumergido en las sombras, por lo que estiró su brazo y la tomó por el cabello, jalándola hacia la luz para robarle otro de esos deliciosos besos._

_Y cuando la claridad tocó su rostro, se encontró con unos llorosos ojos negros que le miraban con una tristeza que solo una vez había visto._

_- Severus…_

_- Ma-Mamá…_

* * *

- ¡MADRE!!!

Severus se incorporó de golpe mirando en todas direcciones, para finalmente llevarse las manos al rostro.

Había sido un sueño, nada más que un espantoso sueño.

Por Merlín, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba él cometiendo esas atrocidades? ¿Y por qué nunca antes le había importado y ahora parecía carcomérsele el alma?

Movió la cabeza negativamente, decidido a olvidar todas aquellas tonterías, convencido de que no eran más que un efecto secundario de haber sufrido aquella violencia en una persona tan cercana.

Miró por la ventana y vio que era muy temprano. La tormenta se había convertido en no más que una lluvia matinal común y corriente, pero aún hacía frío, por lo que tomó su abrigo y salió del cuarto. Tenía que caminar y despejar su mente.

Acostumbrado a operar en secreto, sus pies descalzos no causaban ruido alguno al tocar el frío suelo de mármol. No sabía a donde iba, solamente quería escapar de si mismo, pero eso era demasiado difícil cuando estaba condenado a estar consigo hasta el resto de sus días.

- ¡Bellatrix, cálmate!

- ¡No me voy a calmar!

Severus se detuvo al escuchar las voces que parecían provenir del salón. Se acercó con cuidado y se asomó desde el segundo piso, observando a sus compañeros mortífagos todos reunidos en torno a la chimenea.

- Cissy me lo ha dicho, ¿Entiendes?? ¡Han sido esos estúpidos de Longbottom! ¿Cuáles son sus nombres Rodolphus?

- Alice y Frank.

- ¿Con que Alice y Frank? Excelente, ya me encargaré de darles una tortura peor que la muerte, me las pagarán, algún día me las pagarán. Nadie, ¡Nadie se mete en el camino del señor oscuro!

En el segundo piso, Snape sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies.

¿Había dicho ella "el señor oscuro"? ¡Por Dios! Los Longbottom se habían metido en el camino de Narcisa, no en el del señor tenebroso, eran temas apartes, por culpa de ellos, ella había sido castigada, ¿Esque nadie podía percibir aquello? ¿Nadie se daba cuenta de que Voldemort era en realidad un monstruo del cual debían huir cuanto antes?

En ese momento se escuchó una puerta que se abría y cerraba, Rookwood se giró y esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Está dormida.

- Y tú te tardaste mucho tiempo con ella.

- Le pedí que se casara conmigo.

Los ojos metalizados de Lucius se dirigieron hacia Dolohov.

- Y me ha dicho que si.

Danna bostezó largamente en toda respuesta a lo que acababan de escuchar.

- Si bueno, felicidades, ¿Y ahora qué?

- Ahora nada, tenemos que continuar con nuestras vidas, ¿No es así?

- Narcisa estará bien con el tiempo, solamente está impresionada, eso es todo.

- Si bueno, a ella menos que nadie debe de sorprenderle lo que ocurrió anoche.

- A ella y a Lucius.

- ¡Oye! Fue muy repentino y sobre actué, ¿De acuerdo? Además, Bella se portó igual.

- Ay por favor, yo no estaba llorando sobre el hombro de ese papanatas que tienes viviendo aquí.

- ¿Snivellius? Bueno, el pobre también se asustó.

- ¿Pobre? Por Merlín Lucius, ese niñato se ha tragado todas y cada una de las mentiras que le has dicho desde que era un bebé.

Avery se rió disimuladamente cubriéndose la boca.

- ¿Y qué con eso? Nos ha servido, ¿O no?

- El señor oscuro está muy contento con sus pociones, Merlín sabe que si no fuera por el pequeño habríamos fracasado un millón de veces.

- Y para lograr todo eso, tuviste que tirártelo cuando se murió su mamita linda, eres un cerdo Malfoy.

- Por lo menos lo disfrutó, de eso no te quede duda.

- Pues yo no creo que tengas tanto talento como dices.

- Si no me crees, ese es tu problema por que no doy demostraciones gratis.

- Si Mulciber, Lucy ahora es hombre comprometido.

- Ya te he dicho que no me llames de esa manera, Bella.

- Ah, estaba pensando en el niño, ¿Cómo dijiste que había sido?

- ¿Qué había sido qué?

- Cuando te aprovechaste del niño.

- ¿Cuándo de todas las veces?

- Por Merlín Malfoy, tu y Narcisa lo han utilizado durante tantos años que ya nadie sabe cuantas veces han abusado de él mentalmente.

- Y física también, que no se te olvide.

Rosier pestañó.

- ¿Apoco lo has seguido violando?

- Un par de veces, ya sabes, cuando se enoja y no quiere contacto humano, yo siempre estoy ahí, le guste o no.

- Eres un demonio Lucy.

- Y él chilla como una niña, ¡Me cuesta tanto no reírme!

Malfoy se acercó a una mesita y se sirvió un poco de vino.

- La cara se le deforma, se abraza a mí como si se muriera, es increíble que se crea todas las sartas de estupideces que le digo.

- Pero de algo funcionó. Si no fuera por ti, nunca se habría vuelto mortífago.

- Eso ya lo sabía, Cissy también, por eso nos esforzamos en convertirlo en uno de los nuestros.

- ¿Y ahora que es de los tuyos, por que lo sigues frecuentando?

- Por que aún me sirve. Es un buen amigo, un excelente compañero, pero si un día necesito salvar mi vida o la de Narcisa, siempre voy a contar con Severus Snape para ponerlo en medio.

Los mortífagos tiraron una carcajada, Rookwood dio un brinco y se le trepó a Lucius, enredando sus piernas en la cadera y los brazos a su cuello, desestabilizando al rubio y casi tirándolo al suelo.

- Yo si le he visto la cara, ¿Te acuerdas cuando los encontré así en el pasillo??

- Si pero bájate que él está mas livianito.

- ¡Fue tan divertido!

- Ya bájate Augustus, le vas a romper la espalda.

Dijo Wilkes con una sonrisa, y el otro obedeció.

- Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Cuándo vemos a Narcisa?

- Cuando despierte, no pienso permitir que se quede dormida todo el día. Además, ella sabe a le perfección que el castigo que obtuvo se lo merecía.

- De eso nadie tiene ninguna duda Lucius, ella le falló al señor oscuro. Yo creí que iba a matarla.

- A mi no me hubiera sorprendido.

Todos rieron de nuevo, y de repente, Lucius se giró bruscamente y miró al pasillo que corría en el segundo piso.

- ¿Qué pasa Lucy?

- Nada, creí ver a alguien… ¡Y no me andes llamando Lucy!

Bellatrix se echó a reír, y fue seguida por todos los demás.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¡No me maten!! Tengo una excelente excusa para lo que ocurrió durante mi desaparición del Jueves y Viernes.

Solo que es demasiado larga, así que si quieren saber que rayos me ocurrió, pues pueden ir a mi profile.

Debido a los eventos, no pude contestar reviews, así que solo me queda agradecerles a las personas que me escribieran:

Siriela, Liade Snape de Black, LupinaBlack, Nausica, Balck Angel, Iliandra y Lunnaris

Muchas gracias a todos!!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	18. Una pausa en la historia

Hola chicas (os), soy Lady Fiorella prima de Grayson (de vez en cuando pululo por aquí), en fin lo siguiente es a petición de ella…

Como de ella es costumbre actualizar los jueves o viernes, les hago saber que por el momento no podrá hacerlo, pues algo trágico en la familia ha sucedido, como algunas (os) sabrán, el abuelo estaba muy enfermo, y desgraciadamente a partir de hoy no lo volveremos a ver, sabemos que ahora esta descansando y que asi tenia que ser, por lo grave de su emfermedad era algo que esperabamos, tanto ella como toda la familia estamos tranquilos…

Ella sabe que todas comprenderán que se ausente por cierto tiempo, y les da gracias por el apoyo, que sabe le brindarán.

Esperando que todos estén bien y agradeciéndoles de antemano.


	19. Ojos Verdes

Cap. 18

Ojos Verdes

* * *

Tras haber abandonado la mansión Malfoy, Severus vagaba sin rumbo alguno, preguntándose que diablos iba a hacer ahora que había descubierto toda la verdad.

Por su mente desfilaban tantos y tantos recuerdos, cada uno más doloroso que el anterior.

Todos eran una mentira, nada mas que una terrible mentira, un castillo de ilusiones que había sido cuidadosamente construido por los dos seres que el mas había amado… sin incluir a su madre, claro.

Se detuvo al pensar en ella… ¿Cómo podía atreverse a pensar en ella?? Tan solo recordarla era manchar su memoria, su dulce memoria. Había maldecido su nombre tantas veces, se había burlado de ella en tantas ocasiones, había evocado con su falsa familia memorias de su progenitora con el único propósito de que todos se rieran de ella, y ahora… ¿se atrevía a recordarla?

¿Qué clase de monstruo era? ¿En qué clase de bestia lo habían convertido?

Levantó la mirada al cielo.

No, no lo habían convertido, él se había dejado convertir. Había permitido que el dolor que había sentido tantas veces cegara su cordura, y había tomado los caminos mas fáciles que le había ofrecido la vida.

Había aceptado sin replicar los dulces placeres que le había ofrecido Lucius.

Toda su vida había sido no más que una larga mentira, un sueño en el que se había sumido siendo un niño y había despertado transformado en un asesino.

¿Realmente él había causado tanto daño a tantas personas? ¿Realmente se había reído de todas sus víctimas mientras ellas sufrían bajo sus manos?

¿Dónde terminaba la verdad y comenzaba la mentira? ¿Dónde?

En Hogwarts.

Sin pensarlo dos veces desapareció de aquél sitio y se materializó a las afueras de Hogsmeade.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre el enorme castillo que se erigía ante él, era lo más bello que hubiera visto.

Se sentó en el pasto húmedo y abrazó sus rodillas, recordando que cuando era aún muy niño, siempre había deseado acudir a Hogwarts, por que ahí podría escapar de su padre. Ahí podría ser libre, se encontraría con los de su propia clase y sería feliz.

¿Había sido feliz?

Realmente en siete años que pasó en el castillo, no había sido feliz. Tal vez y lo había sido en aquellas tardes que compartió con los Slytherings, pero todo eso era parte del pasado, un cuento para niños que ahora no representaba nada.

Una felicidad falsa.

Nadie se había interesado nunca por él, había estado solo, y continuaba igual.

Tembló involuntariamente y se frotó los brazos, pensando en que muy pronto llegaría el invierno, pues estaban a finales de Octubre.

No podía volver a la mansión Malfoy, no en aquél instante. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, tiempo para decidir qué era lo que debía hacer.

Por que a pesar de todo lo que había descubierto aquél día, su vida continuaba en peligro. El señor tenebroso continuaba esperando información sobre Albus Dumbledore, y el anciano lo había desechado de su lado.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Dónde podría refugiarse? ¡El era un mortífago y sabía que nadie se podía esconder del señor oscuro! Nadie, mucho menos él.

Se quedó en aquella colina hasta que llegó el medio día, y su estómago reclamaba la necesidad de alimentos.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y descubrió una buena cantidad de galeones, mas que suficientes para procurarse algo que comer.

Se fue de camino al pueblo, mirando sin mirar los lugares que se ofrecían a su vista. Quería un lugar donde estar solo, donde nadie lo molestase.

¿A quien engañaba? Solo quería morirse ahí mismo y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Finalmente se encontró en un destartalado bar el cual nunca había visitado, aunque su reputación le precedía. Entró sin hacer muchos aspavientos y observó que el lugar era viejo y mohoso, con un par de clientes y el cantinero.

Nadie se había fijado en que él había entrado, a nadie le interesaba.

Era perfecto.

Se acercó a la barra y colocó un galeón sobre la barra, el hombre que atendía le miró de mala manera.

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Lo que sea.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y prácticamente le aventó una copa de Whiskey de fuego, salpicándole la túnica.

Snape no dijo nada y apuró el contenido de su copa, plantándosela de nuevo al cantinero, el cual se la llenó de nuevo.

- El galeón que me diste solo te sirve para dos copas más.

Le advirtió con una voz cargada de mal humor, Snape gruñó mientras apuraba el segundo trago y se metía la mano al bolsillo, de donde sacó su puñado de galeones y los echó a la barra.

- Si tanto te molesta, agota estas estúpidas monedas y luego avísame que ya no se puede más.

El cantinero fue recogiendo los treinta galeones con una insipiente sonrisa, a sabiendas de que su tarea era ahora mantener lo mas ebrio posible al pobre diablo que había venido a caer a su taberna.

Severus continuó bebiendo una copa tras otra, emborrachándose más y más con cada una, especialmente desde que tenía el estómago vacío de alimento.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí. Tampoco le importaba.

Ya hacía rato que se había dejado caer sobre sus brazos y su copa continuaba derramada a su lado. Levantó los ojos, los cuales se habían puesto hinchados y rojos, para después ponerse de pié para ir al baño.

Caminó dando tumbos por la taberna empujando sin querer algunas sillas, pero al dueño del lugar parecía importarle muy poco.

Se encerró en uno de los baños sintiendo como la cabeza le daba vueltas y simplemente se arrodilló para empezar a vomitar.

Estaba totalmente ebrio, y todo le daba lo mismo. Al diablo con él, al diablo con Lucius, al diablo con Narcisa, y principalmente, al diablo con el señor tenebroso.

Si, eso. Al diablo con todos.

Se sentó contra la pared del sucio cubículo y apoyó la cabeza contra una de sus manos, rompiendo a llorar.

Se sentía un inútil, un pedazo de porquería que había sido utilizado durante largo tiempo. Para Narcisa había sido un juguete muy bonito, para Lucius había sido una prostituta, y para Voldemort un espía mediocre y bueno para nada.

Quería morirse.

Levantó la mirada cautivado por la idea. ¿Y por qué no simplemente suicidarse? Podría ser la mejor acción de toda su vida, era una idea realmente excelente.

Dio algunos traspiés y abrió la puerta de los sanitarios, saliendo de ahí con una mano en la boca por que aún conservaba el sabor a vómito en su paladar.

Sin embargo, antes de que otra cosa ocurriera, sus ojos se encontraron con lo que parecía la espalda de una persona que iba subiendo las escaleras. Conocía a esa persona, conocía esos colores, solo había alguien que usaba ese tipo de ropa.

Caminó bamboleándose de un lado a otro y se afianzó del barandal de las escaleras. Los escalones estaban borrosos y bamboleantes ante su vista, por lo que se sujetó la cabeza y comenzó a subir.

¿Qué podía estar haciendo el ahí?

Encontró un largo pasillo que estaba bastante a oscuras y había puertas para ambos lados. Por lo que empezó a caminar dando tumbos contra las paredes.

Diablos, estaba tan ebrio…

Y entonces, logró captar la voz de la persona a la que había venido siguiendo. Caminó un par de pasos y tropezó, golpeando secamente contra el suelo.

- Señorita Trelawney, yo creo que…

- Veo que usted no lo ha comprendido, Profesor Dumbledore, la materia de adivinación es mi vida, si usted me permitiera…

- En mi manera de pensar, creo que la adivinación es una rama bastante inexacta de la magia, de echo, planeo borrarla de las asignaturas que imparte mi escuela.

- ¡Borrarla!

Snape se enderezó lentamente y se acomodó tras la puerta, le costaba escuchar correctamente, por lo que pegó su oído contra la madera y cerró los ojos, tratando de que todo a su alrededor dejara de dar vueltas.

- …sería un insulto, una aberración!

- Debe comprender que…

- ¡Por supuesto que desea retirar la materia de su escuela, por que nunca ha conocido a un verdadero vidente!

- Me temo que aunque lo conociera, no podría…

- ¡Tenga usted entendido que yo desciendo de Cassandra Trelawney!

- No lo he puesto en duda en ningún momento.

- ¡Mis dotes adivinatorias son las más grandes que usted podrá conocer! ¡Yo podría predecir el momento en que usted morirá! ¡Puedo predecir el destino de este mundo! ¡Yo puedo…

Pero la voz de la mujer se cortó de repente y empezó a toser, Snape pudo escuchar el inconfundible sonido de la cama, pues al parecer la mujer se estaba ahogando.

- Señorita Trelawney, tome, beba agua, tome, ande por favor...

- El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca…

La voz de la mujer brotó rasposa y ronca, lo que provocó el silencio absoluto de Dumbledore, mientras afuera, Severus se pegó más a la puerta.

- Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…

- ¡QUE DIABLOS TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO???

Snape pegó un brinco asustado y abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con el cantinero yéndosele encima y bufando como si fuera un toro. Trató de esquivarlo, pero en su deplorable estado le era completamente imposible, por lo que tropezó y cayó al suelo, donde el hombre le tomó por la ropa observándole enfurecido.

- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, LARGO!

- Pero…

No le dio tiempo de decir nada más, lo tomó por las solapas y lo arrastró escaleras abajo, lanzándolo a la calle.

- ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE POR AQUÍ, ASQUEROSA RAPIÑA!!

Gritó el hombre enfurecido, para finalmente cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Snape se quedó un momento tirado en el suelo, resopló haciendo que la tierra bajo sus labios volara, metiéndosele en la boca y haciéndolo toser. No podía hacer mucho, por lo que gruñó audiblemente al escuchar claramente a algunas personas que pasaban por ahí y se reían a sus espaldas.

Trató de incorporarse y le fue totalmente imposible, la cabeza le daba vueltas, todo se volvía borroso.

- ¡Ay por Merlín! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Alguien le tomó del hombro y lo obligó a girarse. Su mente se iba a negro, y lo último que alcanzó a ver fueron un par de hermosos ojos verdes.

* * *

Las tinieblas que lo envolvían abrían lentamente las ligaduras sobre su mente, permitiendo que la claridad le devolviera poco a poco la conciencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron y miró en distintas direcciones, encontrándose en una modesta habitación vacía.

Sin embargo, un agudo dolor lo hizo que cerrara los ojos y se llevara las manos a la frente, gruñendo molesto.

La puerta se abrió.

- Vaya, hasta que despiertas.

Snape abrió los ojos y se encontró con un rostro bastante conocido.

- ¿E-Evans?

- Potter.

Corrigió ella cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta y llevando en las manos una charola.

- Me casé hace un año.

Snape desvió la mirada tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero le fue totalmente imposible, por lo que tuvo la intención de enderezarse, descubriendo así que tenía la espalda pegada al colchón.

- Pero… pero que diablos…

- Tienes un encantamiento de permanencia al colchón Snape, no podrás pararte.

- ¡Serás imbécil, suéltame ahora mismo!

- No lo haré. Ahora que estás consiente voy a llamar a los aurores para que vengan por ti.

- ¡Tú no harás nada de eso!

Chilló el joven enfadado llevándose una mano a la cintura, y descubriendo que no tenía su varita.

- Maldita sangre sucia, si te crees que…

No pudo decir mas por que ella le dio una bofetada.

- Mide tus palabras Snape.

El la observó furioso, aún tratando de levantarse, pero al final desistió.

- Tómate esto.

Dijo ella mientras le tendía un vaso, a lo que el joven mortífago enarcó una ceja con desconfianza.

- No te voy a envenenar, ¿Quién me has creído? ¿Tu?

Severus la observó un momento antes de tomar el vaso y bebérselo, reconociendo enseguida una poción para la resaca. Merlín sabía que necesitaba una.

Se giró a mirarla, extrañado de que aún no hubiera ido a llamar a los aurores, y se quedó quieto cuando observó que ella lo miraba con lástima.

- ¿Qué?

Lily se quedó callada y luego negó con la cabeza, sentándose luego en el colchón.

- Snape, ¿Qué te pasó?

- Me emborraché. Eso pasó. Creí que lo sabrías.

- Hablo de la marca oscura. Nunca creí que te fueras a volver un mortífago.

- Y yo no creí que lo que ocurriera en mi vida era asunto tuyo.

La joven mujer se quedó callada y lo observó en silencio.

- Has cambiado mucho.

- Lo recordaré para pedirte perdón de rodillas.

Bufó él girando la mirada.

- Quiero decir, antes eras otro, era tan divertido como competíamos tú y yo en pociones, ¿Lo recuerdas?

- No, no lo recuerdo.

- Yo si. Cuando te reconocí en las montañas de los gigantes yo… no supe que decir.

- No tenías que decir nada.

- Snape, tu no eres como ellos.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

Lily se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada.

- Mientras estabas inconsciente, dijiste… algunas cosas.

- ¿Ah si?

- Llamaste… llamaste a tu madre. Varias veces.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron con sorpresa y se llevó la mano al rostro. Descubriendo que tenía lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué estás con ellos? Tú no eres…

- Sabes lo que soy Evans.

- Potter.

- Lo que sea. Tu misma lo viste en aquella ocasión. Y a todo esto, ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías ser la devota esposa y estar con él?

- James está con Dumbledore, me dijo que me quedara en Hogsmeade.

- Así que te deja fuera de la acción. Muy típico de él.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y ella sonrió brevemente.

- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en el lago? ¿En quinto año?

El muchacho apretó la mandíbula furioso ante el súbito cambio de tema, especialmente por que jamás podría olvidar ese día.

- Tú me gustabas mucho, por eso fui a defenderte.

Snape se volteó a mirarla de golpe. ¿Acababa de escuchar correctamente?

- Y me dolió mucho que me llamaras de esa manera.

- ¿Y por qué razón podría yo haberte gustado?

- Por que eras una buena persona.

- ¿Una buena persona? Tú tienes que estar loca de remate.

- Y eras un solitario, tus ojos siempre estaban tristes… justo como ahora.

Pudo sentir que se sonrojaba, y aquello era muy molesto.

- A pesar de todo lo que has hecho, a pesar de todo lo que has conseguido… ¿Sigues sin ser feliz?

No hubo ninguna respuesta.

- Mientras dormías… estabas pidiendo perdón una y otra vez.

- No se de que hables.

- No, no lo se, pero tu si lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

La bella mujer se acercó un poco más a él y le peinó el cabello con los dedos.

- ¿Qué pretendes? No me digas que aún te gusto, por que según tu misma me lo has recalcado un par de veces, eres la señora Potter.

- Si, lo soy. Pero sigo pensando en ti de vez en cuando, como un amor platónico que nunca llegué a tener.

- Lo que sea que estés pensando, deséchalo.

- Severus…

- Snape. No te tomes confianzas conmigo.

- De acuerdo… Snape… no me preguntes por qué, pero… siento que algo ha ocurrido contigo, y estoy segura de que no volverás a matar a nadie que no lo merezca. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

No le quiso contestar, no era justo que ella pudiera leerlo como un libro abierto.

- Snape, aún estás a tiempo de cambiar el rumbo de tu vida, de hacer algo más que solo ser… un sirviente.

- ¿Y para qué quieres que cambie?

Respondió él, y Lily lo miró largo rato.

Ella podía percibir su dolor, no importaba que no conociera la razón, ella sabía que estaba ahí.

- Debe haber algo que te interese además de los mortífagos.

- Nada que yo recuerde, o que siga con vida.

Añadió esto último con voz baja.

- Oh vamos, yo creo que…

- Mira Evans, si tu vida es miel sobre hojuelas con Potter, felicidades, pero la mía es una porquería, y estoy a un paso de que el señor tenebroso le ponga precio a mi cabeza, así que déjate de los discursos idiotas para hacerme ver que el mundo es bueno y bonito. ¿Ibas a llamar a los aurores, no? Llámalos de una vez.

Lily sonrió brevemente y se acomodó algo de su hermoso cabello detrás de la oreja.

- Siempre tan testarudo. Muy bien, pero hay algo que debo decirte.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo te perdono por haber matado a mucha gente? Gracias, te estaré eternamente agradecido.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él, regalándole un casto beso en los labios.

- El Severus Snape que yo conocí no se dejaba vencer por nada. Cambia… por mí.

- Yo no…

- Yo confío en ti, Severus.

Tras decir aquello se puso de pié y realizó un pase con la varita, luego se marchó.

Snape se quedó congelado en la cama sin saber que pensar, o que era lo que debía decir, sin embargo, al final se enderezó y se llevó una mano a la boca.

Alguien confiaba en él… una persona, confiaba en él. ¿Podía ser eso cierto?

Cerró los ojos, recordando las tantas veces que Lily Evans lo había defendido, sin importar sus insultos, sin importar su mala educación, ella siempre había estado ahí, lo quisiera o no, ella siempre había estado aunque fuera para mirarlo como si fuera un ser humano y no una basura.

Estúpidos Gryffindors.

Se enderezó lentamente en la cama y tomó su varita mágica del velador. Salió de la habitación con pasos vacilantes y miró a su alrededor, debía encontrarse en algún pequeño hostal de Hogsmeade.

Miró por la ventana y se apoyó contra ella largo rato.

Ella le había dado al clavo. El quería cambiar, quería pedir perdón, pero no sabía como hacerlo, necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas, pero la amenaza de muerte que se cernía sobre él lo hacía sentirse condenado, sin tiempo para nada.

_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca…_

Se puso de pié de golpe. ¡La profecía!

No la había escuchado completa, pero había escuchado mas que suficiente, si le contaba al señor oscuro lo que había escuchado, eso le compraría algo de tiempo, el tiempo que requería para saber que es lo que iba a hacer de ahora en delante, para esclarecer su propio camino.

Echó una rápida ojeada a la habitación y tomó su capa de viaje, necesitaba hablar con el lord ahora mismo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Malfoy, Lucius se encontraba leyendo un libro. Repentinamente, la calma del lugar se rompió cuando ella empezó a sollozar dolorosamente, susurrando cosas imposibles de comprender.

- ¿Cissy? Oye… oye, despierta.

El joven rubio la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió suavemente, sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, la joven mujer se enderezó de golpe mientras emitía una mezcla entre un sollozo y un grito, pero al chocar contra él reaccionó asustada y trató de apartarlo.

- ¡Cissy, Cissy soy yo!!

Los ojos azules de ella se abrieron de sobremanera, presa del miedo.

Lucius se sentó a su lado mientras le frotaba los brazos, encontrándose bastante sorprendido al descubrir su mirada cristalina debido a las lágrimas.

- Cissy, ¿Qué…?

- No es nada…. Yo, lo siento, no… no era mi intención.

El joven Malfoy no le creyó en lo absoluto. Podía sentir como toda ella temblaba cual si fuera una hoja, estaba más pálida de lo usual.

Al final no pudo menos que abrazarla, sintiendo como la joven se aferraba a él con desesperación, sollozando en silencio.

Pasaron así algunos minutos, hasta que ella se separó mostrándose un poco avergonzada mientras limpiaba las lágrimas en su rostro.

- Lo siento, yo… estoy actuando como una tonta.

Para el joven de ojos metálicos era imposible dar una respuesta a aquello. No sabía como se consolaba a una mujer que había pasado por lo que había pasado Narcisa. Solo atinó a sostenerla de la mano, y para su fortuna, para la rubia aquello fue más que suficiente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Preguntó el mientras se acercaba un poco para revisar sus heridas, las cuales estaban prácticamente curadas.

Ella se encogió tristemente de hombros, lo que le dio una ligera punzada de culpa al rubio, el cual parecía comprender que para ella no había sido un simple castigo, sino un golpe muy duro.

- ¿Dónde está Sev? Creí que estaría aquí.

- No lo he visto desde anoche.

- ¿Crees que haya ido a cometer una estupidez?

- No lo se, pero estará bien, ya lo verás.

Narcisa observó largo rato a su ahora prometido, y levantó una mano para quitarle algo de su rubio cabello del rostro.

- ¿Qué te preocupa?

Lucius no contestó de inmediato, sino que se revolvió incómodo.

- Estuve hablando con los muchachos.

- ¿Sobre?

- Sobre Severus.

- ¿Si?

- Les dije… muchas tonterías. Si Severus me hubiera escuchado, lo hubiera lastimado mucho.

Narcisa enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tú y yo decidimos que… no… yo decidí que debía volverse un mortífago, y tú me ayudaste a lograrlo, pero con el tiempo, descubrimos al verdadero Severus, que es… una buena persona, es diferente a nosotros dos.

- Noble hasta la médula.

- Si… ellos no podían saber lo que realmente pienso de Sev. Ellos creen que aún en la actualidad lo utilizo. No podría hacerlo. Ya no.

La rubia se mantuvo en silencio largo rato, y finalmente observó al hombre sentado junto a ella.

- ¿Estás pensando en decirle la verdad?

- Probablemente.

- Nos odiará cuando se entere.

- Lo se, pero será mejor que lo escuche de mi a que alguien se lo diga en un arrebato de ira.

- Supongo que sería lo mejor.

Lucius se mantuvo acariciando las suaves manos de Narcisa sin decir una palabra, y ella le observó fijamente.

- Pero no creo que se lo vayas a decir suavemente… no serías Lucius Malfoy si simplemente lo dejaras escapar, no después de todo el trabajo que te ha costado moldearlo a la imagen que tu deseabas.

El rubio sonrió brevemente, pues ella tenía toda la razón.

- ¿Lucius?

- ¿Si?

- Necesito recuperar la confianza del señor oscuro.

- Lo se, y no he pensado en…

- Yo si.

La confianza en sus palabras lo hizo que detuviera al momento sus caricias, y se giró a mirarle.

- ¿Qué es lo que…?

- Pettigrew.

- ¿Pettigrew?

Narcisa sonrió ampliamente, y el joven señor Malfoy le contestó igual.

Las ideas de la joven siempre habían sido brillantes.

TBC…

* * *

"A la mesa y a la cama, solo una vez se llama" y "Caliente nomás la vieja" son frases inmortales que han quedado grabadas en mi familia y han sido perpetuadas a la inmortalidad.

El hombre no muere cuando fallece, sino cuando se le olvida, y mi abuelo, Hipólito Mancillas Aguirre escribió su nombre entre los inmortales, dejándonos muchos recuerdos y frases alegres que al ser pronunciadas, siempre son dichas con la frase "Mi abuelo dice que…"

El tiene el crédito, y nuestros amigos siempre dicen "El abuelo de una amiga dice…"

Igualmente, todo lo que ocurre bajo el sol, ya sea un vaso que se cayó, que la sopa quedó salada, o si hubo una inundación, a todo… "Polito tiene la culpa."

Así es, y así será siempre. Mi familia celebra el fin del sufrimiento del cuerpo y la liberación del alma inmortal, el hombre que nos espera del otro lado y al que eternamente vamos a recordar.

Y si en el futuro, algo sale mal. Sabemos que decir…

"Polito tiene la culpa"

Te amo abuelo. Nos veremos algún día.

Atte. Tu Chamuya.

Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios y su apoyo, yo estoy bien, y mi familia perfectamente, todos estamos felices y ya andamos brincando como locos. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	20. Con las manos llenas de sangre

Cap. 19

Con las manos llenas de sangre

* * *

Severus se materializó a las afueras de la mansión del Lord oscuro, se retorció los dedos un instante y luego entró con paso decidido.

Sus pasos hacían eco en aquél inmenso espacio lleno de absolutamente nada, y por un instante le pareció escuchar algo que se arrastraba cerca de él.

No podía ser la serpiente del Lord, esto se escuchaba pesado, muy grande, mucho más grande.

Severus bajó la mirada y observó con terror a la bestia que avanzaba a su lado.

- ¡Por Merlín!

Chilló él lanzándose contra la pared verdaderamente espantado mientras el animal pasaba a su lado.

Era una especie de anaconda… bastante joven, pues medía alrededor de metro y medio, pero aún así ya era bastante pesada. Sin embargo, el que aún fuera "pequeña" para lo que sería en un futuro, no le quitaba en lo absoluto lo letal.

Siguió con su mirada el lento bamboleo de la bestia, la cual se quedó quieta justamente en la puerta a la cual él se dirigía.

Severus tragó saliva y caminó hacia su destino, provocando que el animal dirigiera su fantasmal mirada hacia él.

Se preguntó por un instante si debía anunciarse ante el monstruo para que le permitiera pasar a ver al Lord, pero desechó la idea al parecerle increíblemente absurda.

Para alcanzar la puerta tendría que pasar por encima del animal, y este mantenía sus ojos como rendijas fijos en Snape, emitiendo suaves silbidos.

- Yo…

La puerta se abrió de repente, y Severus dirigió su mirada al Lord dentro de la habitación, el cual estaba apoyado contra la ventana con la varita en alto.

La serpiente entró bamboleando su enorme cuerpo hasta quedar a los pies de Voldemort, y Severus entró vacilante detrás de ella.

Se arrodilló en una clara muestra de respeto, mientras el hombre frente a él giraba sus ojos rojos a su nueva mascota.

- Déjame presentarte a mi nueva… bebé.

Severus levantó la mirada un segundo para observar a la bestia, y esta le regresó la mirada, lanzando una mordida al aire.

- No le agradas. Ni un poco.

El señor oscuro se arrodilló para acariciar la enorme cabeza, emitiendo silbidos que la bestia contestaba.

- Apestas a miedo, ella lo dice… ¿Cierto, mi pequeña?

Severus tembló al ver como el animal restregaba su piel contra las palmas del Lord, y podría haber jurado que si aquél animal hubiese sido un gato, habría empezado a ronronear en aquél instante.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Snape?

El joven sintió un sudor helado que descendía por su espalda, dándose cuenta que el hombre a quien servía había cesado de llamarle por su nombre, lo cual era una mala señal.

- Yo…

- Habla ahora mismo, mi tiempo es demasiado precioso para mal gastarlo con un inútil como tu.

No podía creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo. La serpiente tenía razón. Se estaba muriendo de miedo.

- Aún no has arreglado lo de Dumbledore, ¿Me equivoco?

- No mi señor, aún no… he logrado nada.

- Ya veo…

Voldemort caminó por la estancia, como si se deslizara, y su mascota lo siguió, subiéndose a su regazo cuando tomó asiento en su trono.

- Comienzo a pensar que necesitas ser castigado… ¿Cierto Snape? Tal vez una… o dos… no… sería muy poco, quizás… un par de meses en mis calabozos te hagan pensar correctamente la manera de convencer al viejo. Podríamos ayudarte inclusive, en lugar de entregarte a Lucius para que cure tus heridas, puedo enviarte con Dumbledore. Ver el estado en que te dejará mi querido Painsoul debe ser suficiente para enternecerlo y lamer tus heridas. ¿No lo crees así?

No podía contestar, su garganta estaba seca y solo deseaba huir de aquél infierno. Tenerlo enfrente solamente le traía recuerdos de la tortura a la que había sometido a Narcisa, y de todas las malas cosas que había echo en aquél tiempo.

- Es cierto que no he encontrado aún la solución a mi problema, mi Lord, pero eso no evita que continúe siendo de su utilidad.

- ¿Lo dices por tus pociones? No seas estúpido Snape, tal vez y seas de los mejores que yo haya visto, pero no me eres indispensable. Nadie es indispensable. Ni siquiera mí amada Saori era indispensable.

Tras decir aquellas palabras susurrantes, Voldemort señaló hacia la alfombra, y por primera vez, Severus reparó en el cuerpo inerte de la serpiente de cascabel que su señor solía traer en brazos.

- Murió… ya era su tiempo, y ya lo ves, ahora tengo a esta pequeña.

La serpiente siseó, al parecer encantada de recibir más caricias.

- Mi señor, yo… conseguí información muy importante.

- ¿Si? Eso ya lo veremos, la relevancia de lo que hayas conseguido para mi es algo que solo yo puedo determinar.

Severus apretó inconscientemente los puños, rogando por que lo que iba a decir le comprara algo de tiempo para saber que iba a ser de él.

- Hoy Albus Dumbledore se reunió con una mujer en el Cabeza de Puerco. La mujer es una vidente, al parecer deseaba convencerlo de lo importantes que pueden ser las dotes adivinatorias para el colegio de Hogwarts.

Se hizo un breve silencio, pues Snape se preguntaba si estaba expresándose correctamente para hacerle ver la importancia de lo que deseaba decir, pero tras una rápida mirada, Voldemort estaba más interesado en su mascota que en su vasallo.

- La mujer hizo una profecía. Sobre usted.

Los ojos rojos del Lord se clavaron sobre Severus.

- Continúa…

- Ella parece que entró en trance, y dijo… dijo… "El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca. Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…"

El muchacho calló de repente, y se dio cuenta de algo demasiado tarde… No conocía el final de la profecía.

Voldemort se movió hacia delante.

- ¿Y…?

Un temblor comenzó a recorrer de pies a cabeza el cuerpo del joven mortífago, el cual podía sentir como el sudor frío descendía por su espalda. Bajó la mirada.

- N-No lo sé mi Lord.

Hubo un pesado silencio, y cuando Severus volvió a levantar sus ojos, se dio cuenta con horror que el hombre se había puesto de pié y estaba parado justo delante suyo.

- Te atreves… te atreves a traerme información… a medias.

- Yo, lo siento mi lord, me descubrieron y…

- Tú, inmundo bastardo hijo de perra, escuchas algo tan importante, y te atreves a decirme… que no conoces el final de esa profecía.

- Señor, mi señor….

- ¡CRUCIO!!!

Snape gritó de dolor y se fue de espaldas. Todo se cuerpo se movía frenéticamente presa del agonizante dolor.

Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, el dolor no remitía, el hechizo no cesaba, Voldemort continuaba poniendo más y más presión sobre él, destrozando el interior del joven, el cual no podía ya gritar siquiera.

Hasta que por fin, tras lo que fueron agónicos minutos, el hechizo terminó.

- Eres… un… imbécil, Snape.

- L-lo siento… mi lord.

- Que lo sientas no me sirve de nada.

Replicó el ser con una mirada llena de maldad, para luego girarse y regresar a su trono.

- Lárgate de aquí. Tienes dos semanas, ¡Me has escuchado bien! ¡Dos semanas!

- Si mi señor…

- Y si no me traes óptimos resultados… el dolor que sentiste hace un momento será poco, desearás la muerte, te arrancaré la cordura…

Voldemort regresó sobre sus pasos como si fuera una serpiente arrojándose sobre su víctima, le tomó con brusquedad y lo tiró al suelo, subiéndosele encima mientras comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

- Te arrancaré uno a uno cada miembro de tu cuerpo con magia oscura… para que nunca vuelvan a regenerarse… haré gala de tu asquerosa sangre muggle y te torturaré días enteros con las técnicas que esos bastardos crearon… y cuando no seas mas que un asqueroso montón de carne, cuando no tengas manos… pies… dientes… lengua… ni tus ojos… entonces, te dejaré ir… libre para que te mueras en el rincón que mas te guste… ¿Me has escuchado?

Severus temblaba sin control, absolutamente horrorizado.

- Dos… semanas.

Un silbido se dejó escuchar entre ambos, y el muchacho desvió sus ojos hacia la serpiente, la cual se erguía ante ellos, deseosa de atacar.

- Ahora… lár-ga-te.

Se puso de pié lentamente, y la serpiente le siguió.

Al joven Slythering las piernas le temblaban, podía sentir las lágrimas de descendiendo por sus mejillas, y estaba seguro que si aquello hubiera durado solo unos segundos mas, se habría orinado del miedo.

Se puso de pié tan veloz como le fue posible y se marchó corriendo, olvidando inclusive cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Voldemort tomó asiento en su trono.

- Así que… el salvador del mundo mágico apenas va a nacer… ¿Has escuchado eso… querida? Tenemos un bebé que encontrar… me pregunto que tan sabrosa será su carne… ¿No te da curiosidad, mi pequeña? Tendrás una cena suculenta…

Miró a la lejanía y su gesto se torció.

- Tendremos… una cena suculenta.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Severus se materializó en las afueras de la mansión Malfoy.

Avanzaba tambaleándose, sus piernas las sentía flácidas y luchaba por no caer en las garras de la inconciencia.

Todo lo que había vivido, todo lo que le había ocurrido en el último par de días volaba sobre su mente a una velocidad increíble, hasta hacerlo caer contra una de las paredes del vestíbulo.

- ¿Sev?

El joven se giró y se encontró con Lucius, el cual bajaba corriendo la escalera en dirección a él.

- Maldición, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Qué pasó? Merlín, estás helado, ven, vamos a tu cuarto, seguro que…

No terminó de hablar por que Severus lo tomó por la camisa y lo forzó a un fiero beso totalmente lleno de lujuria.

Los ojos metálicos de Lucius se abrieron con sorpresa y trató de quitarse de encima al más joven, pero Severus lo apresó con una fuerza inhumana y lo lanzó al piso.

- Sev, ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?

No hubo contestación, no existía contestación alguna que él pudiera dar.

Severus se dedicó a desgarrar la ropa de Malfoy con sus facciones deformadas debido a la desesperación, sin embargo, el rubio no se iba a rendir sin luchar, por lo que trató de alcanzar su varita para echarle una maldición al muchacho, pero este, movilizado por su propia perturbación alcanzó la varita antes y la lanzó lejos, lanzándole luego un encantamento que lo hiciera estarse quieto.

Lucius, echado boca abajo en la alfombra, trataba de moverse con pánico. Severus parecía haberse vuelto completamente loco.

Las manos del más joven lo giraron en el piso una vez que acabó de desnudarle, y lo que el joven señor Malfoy vio lo hizo congelarse.

Jamás había visto aquella expresión demencial en alguien que no fuera el propio Lord oscuro, lo que si podía ver era un aura negra enorme que rodeaba a su compañero, tan enorme que asemejaba las alas de un ángel de la muerte.

Boqueó un par de veces luchando con el hechizo que aún trabajaba en su cuerpo.

- Sev… Sev… no lo hagas.

Pero el otro sonrió, sus labios se curvearon mas allá de lo que nunca le había visto, como podría hacerlo un fantasma.

Lucius se arqueó y lanzó un grito con toda su capacidad cuando Severus lo penetró.

Gruesas lágrimas descendían por sus ojos mientras el otro continuaba con su brutal embiste, sus manos estrujaban sin piedad las caderas del rubio, el cual podía sentir como la movilidad regresaba a su cuerpo.

Severus se dio cuenta de aquello y le detuvo las manos con las propias, apretándole hasta que logró que el otro sintiera como era cortado el flujo de su sangre hacia sus dedos.

- ¡SEV, BASTA, BASTA!!! ¡POR FAVOR, DETENTE!!!

- ¡Eso, eso Lucius! ¡Chilla como una maldita niña! ¡HAZLO! ¡HAZLO!!!!

Lucius le miró horrorizado, y Severus se detuvo un momento.

- ¡CREES QUE NO TE ESCUCHÉ?? ¡CREES QUE NO LO OÍ TODO???

Con aquella última palabra, volvió a enterrarse profundamente en aquél canal cubierto de sangre, haciendo al rubio gritar.

- ¡ESO, ESO!! ¡TU ROSTRO SE VE MAS BONITO CUANDO ESTÁS SUFRIENDO, DESGRACIADO BASTARDO!!!

Lucius se mordió los labios para no gritar mas, su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente con cada embiste, sin embargo, cesó de luchar, pues sabía que de nada le serviría.

No pasó mucho cuando fue Severus el que emitió un grito, señal de que había terminado con aquella tortura.

- Eres… un despreciable… cerdo.

Susurró Snape lentamente cada una de aquellas palabras acercándose tanto como le fue posible a Malfoy, para luego escupirle en la cara.

- Me largo de aquí.

Concluyó el poniéndose de pié y arreglándose los pantalones, para luego salir dando un portazo.

Lucius se quedó quieto en el suelo, incapaz de moverse ni un poco, y finalmente se estremeció, comenzando a derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

Había sido un estúpido, y lo que acababa de ocurrir… se lo había merecido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de Wiltshire, una figura esperaba en las sombras, abrazándose a si misma como una simple manera de estar cómoda.

Una voz torpe le hizo que abriera sus ojos de un azul asombroso y se movió con lentitud, observando desde una esquina la figura bajita que caminaba por la calle acompañada de otros dos.

Narcisa sonrió mientras caminaba cubierta por la oscuridad, mientras en medio de la calle, su despreciable primo se reía colgado del brazo de su amigo Lupin, ambos carcajeándose del escurridizo Petter Pettigrew.

- ¡Vamos Colagusano! No seas así, ¡Vamos con la apuesta todo o nada!

- E-esque, yo…

- ¡Vamos! Sabemos que puedes, no puede ser que todo sea tan difícil para ti.

- Si amigo, tenemos la esperanza de que no mueras virgen.

El muchacho se puso totalmente rojo, y la mortífaga sonrió por lo bajo.

Minutos más tarde y mientras esos tres habían llegado a un arreglo, una bella mujer de largos cabellos castaños que caían sobre su espalda en bucles apareció en la esquina, ataviada con una túnica vaporosa de tonalidades blancas.

Colagusano dio un paso al frente al ver aquella visión y avanzó torpemente hacia ella olvidándose de sus amigos, los cuales, al ver semejante ridículo que su compañero iba a realizar, se apresuraron a esconderse para poder reírse a gusto.

Ella miraba en todas direcciones, menos hacia él, y no fue hasta que se encontró a sus espaldas que la hermosa mujer casi se tropezó con él.

- ¡Oh, lo siento tanto!

- N-No es pro-problema, señorita.

- ¿Es usted de aquí?

- ¿Y-Yo?

La bella mujer aceptó, observándole esperanzada.

- S-Si, creo que si.

- Necesito encontrar esta dirección, ¿Podría orientarme?

Petter observó el trozo de pergamino que ella llevaba en las manos y luego a sus hermosos ojos.

- Si… si… podría decirle, ¡No!... podría… llevarla, si usted gusta.

- ¿De veras? Pero no me gustaría ser una molestia, ¡Usted debe tener cientos de cosas que hacer!

- No, de veras… yo… yo la llevo.

Ella sonrió encantadoramente y aceptó con la cabeza, a lo que el muchacho extendió un brazo señalándole la dirección por la que ambos debían caminar.

Colagusano se giró hacia atrás e hizo una señal de victoria con los pulgares, mientras sus compañeros se observaban atónitos y con la boca muy abierta.

Algunos minutos mas tarde, ambos caminaban por un callejón oscuro, Petter la miraba de soslayo de vez en cuando tratando de pronunciar alguna palabra, pero no lograba decir nada, hasta que finalmente se decidió a preguntarle al menos su nombre.

Sin embargo, antes de que hubiera pronunciado una palabra siquiera, el joven rubio se encontró pegado contra la pared a varios centímetros del suelo, con la varita de la hermosa mujer clavada en el cuello.

- ¡Ah, ah, qué!!

- Petter cariño, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Susurró ella con su voz sensual y arrastrando levemente las palabras.

- No me digas que te has olvidado de mí… que has olvidado… mis ojos.

Petter la observó fijamente, y al reconocer aquella mirada helada, todo él tembló de terror.

- ¡La mortífaga!

Apenas lo hubo dicho y la mujer le cruzó el rostro con una bofetada.

- La-la… la señorita de… la otra noche.

- Así me gusta.

Siseó ella mientras acariciaba con el dorso de su mano la mejilla del aterrorizado muchacho, el cual temblaba sin control alguno.

- ¿Sabes? Petter… he estado… pensando… en ti.

- Por favor señora… no me mate, no me mate…

- ¿Matarte? No querido, tengo mejores planes para ti.

Con aquellas palabras, Narcisa le tomó por ambos brazos, y un instante después, ambos habían desaparecido.

* * *

Petter temblaba de pies a cabeza cuando ambos reaparecieron en algún lugar, estaba arrodillado en el suelo y se sacudía como una hoja.

El viento silbaba perforándole los oídos y muy a lo lejos podía escuchar lamentos de dolor.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y levantó los ojos hasta encontrarse con una lúgubre mansión cubierta de nubarrones, giró sus ojos hacia su interlocutora y gimió lastimeramente al observar que la despampanante belleza había desaparecido para dar paso a una altiva figura envestida en túnicas negras que usaba una máscara, detrás de la cual brillaban dos preciosos zafiros.

- Camina.

- Pero… pero…

Narcisa sonrió despectivamente y le dio una patada en la espalda, la cual lo tumbó al suelo.

- ¡CAMINA!

Petter hizo un chillido muy parecido a los que emitía cuando estaba transformado en rata mientras trataba en vano de enderezarse y caía al suelo varias veces, para luego caminar bajo la guía de la rubia.

La puerta se abrió ante ellos, y el escurridizo Gryffindor tuvo intenciones de gritar cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas vacías que le observaban desde los huecos de las máscaras blancas.

Narcisa lo llevaba amenazado por su varita, haciéndolo que caminara escalones arriba hasta llegar a la habitación del lord.

Pettigrew se quedó quieto en el umbral observando aquella habitación aparentemente vacía, y Narcisa lo golpeó para obligarlo a entrar, tumbándolo nuevamente al suelo.

Ella sonrió mientras se colocaba detrás de él y cerraba la puerta, arrodillándose al momento siguiente.

- A que debo tu presencia aquí, Narcisa.

- Le he traído un regalo, mi lord.

Susurró ella mientras se ponía lentamente de pié y señalaba a Petter, el cual se había incorporado y se encontraba sentado mirando en todas direcciones.

- Ya veo…

Un cuerpo pesado se arrastró por el suelo, y ante los horrorizados ojos del joven, de las sombras fue surgiendo la figura excesivamente pálida de un hombre con ojos rojos de retinas verticales, cuyo rostro recordaba mas a una serpiente que a un ser humano.

Durante una fracción de segundo, ninguno dijo nada, hasta que finalmente, el muchacho pegó un chillido de terror absoluto y se lanzó a la puerta, la cual había sido cerrada previamente.

Se giró un instante, observando al hombre que le miraba con una sonrisa, aparentemente divertido, y el muchacho volvió a gritar con desesperación mientras luchaba por escapar.

De repente, y sin que nadie lo hubiera esperado, el hombre se transformó ante sus ojos en una rata.

Narcisa abrió los ojos sorprendida y por un instante pensó que Pettigrew escaparía, dejándola a ella en ridículo, pero Voldemort avanzó un paso mientras gritaba algo en pársel, y al momento siguiente, nacida de las sombras brotó la serpiente del Lord, la cual, excesivamente ágil para lo pesada que era, se lanzó sobre el roedor, sellándole la salida por un agujero en la pared.

Pettigrew huyó despavorido y trepó por una silla, la cual fue destrozada por las potentes mandíbulas de la bestia.

La joven mortífaga brincó asustada cuando el pesado cuerpo casi le golpeó los pies, en tanto Voldemort observaba con interés la escena, mientras ambos animales se internaban en las sombras.

Repentinamente se escuchó un agudo chillido y todo se convirtió en silencio.

El señor oscuro ladeó el rostro cuando la serpiente llegó arrastrándose hacia él, para luego arrodillarse a su lado emitiendo algunos silbidos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su mascota, para finalmente colocar su mano con la palma arriba, y recibir desde el interior de las fauces del monstruo a la escurridiza rata.

Voldemort sonrió cerrando inmediatamente su puño sobre el animal, el cual chillaba con desesperación tratando de liberarse.

- Si vuelves… a cometer una estupidez como la de hace un momento… no le ordenaré a mi pequeña que solo te atrape, sino que le permitiré que te devore… ¿Me has entendido?

La rata se calmó de pronto, y el hombre se irguió cuan alto era para luego lanzarla por el aire, haciéndola que se estrellara con un ruido seco contra la pared, cayendo al suelo con su forma humana.

- Ponte de pié.

Dijo el lord con voz silbante, y Pettigrew obedeció lentamente, aferrándose a la pared mientras su piel chorreaba aún la saliva de la serpiente.

- Dime tu nombre.

El Gryffindor empezó a tartamudear una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente se detuvo un instante y tomó aire, mirando al suelo.

- Petter… Pettigrew.

- Pettigrew…

- Pero sus amigos lo llaman Colagusano.

Voldemort desvió sus ojos rojos a Narcisa, y luego volvió a mirar a su invitado.

- Ya veo… ¿Y no te gustaría que yo fuera tu amigo… Pettigrew? ¿No deseas que yo te llame Colagusano?

Hubo un instante de duda, pero al final, el joven aceptó vigorosamente.

- ¿A qué lo has traído?

- Mi señor, él es un Gryffindor… pero, nunca había conocido a uno como él. Sucio, rastrero… traidor. Creo que podría serle útil. Además, es cercano a Dumbledore, y pertenece a la Orden del Fénix.

El lord se quedó en silencio un instante mientras analizaba durante largo rato al hombrecillo que temblaba presa del terror, y finalmente sonrió.

- Narcisa.

- ¿Mi lord?

- Tráeme a algún prisionero. Una mujer.

- ¿Alguien en especial?

- Quien sea no es importante. Alguien que aún pueda hablar.

La joven mujer hizo una reverencia y se marchó, dejando a ambos hombres solos.

Voldemort caminó tranquilamente y sirvió una copa de vino tan rojo como la sangre, el cual bebió con marcado deleite, dejando que algunas gotas escapasen por las comisuras de sus labios, dándole el aspecto de un vampiro.

No pasaría mucho cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y apareció la mortífaga llevando a una mujer vendada.

- ¡Vamos estúpida! ¡Vamos, muévete!

La soltó con rudeza, mandándola al suelo.

- Quiero que hagas algo por mi, Colagusano. ¿Lo harás?

- Yo… yo no... si, lo haré.

- Quítale el vendaje a esa mujer.

Colagusano la observó un momento y finalmente se arrodilló a su lado, retirándole el vendaje.

Ella observó durante un instante a su alrededor, adaptándose a la escasa luz que había en el lugar, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la mirada aterrorizada del joven ante ella.

- ¡Señor… señor… piadoso señor, ayúdeme, ayúdeme… se lo suplico!

- No seas maleducado, Colagusano, ¿No ves que sus manos están atadas? Toma sus manos, en una señal de caridad.

El joven Gryffindor obedeció tomando las manos de la mujer, la cual se arrastró hacia él, apoyándose en su pecho mientras sollozaba lastimosamente.

Estaba delgada y desnutrida, su rostro totalmente demacrado y su cabello revuelto, sucio de tierra y sangre, su ropa no era mas que una masa de jirones y una de sus piernas parecía rota.

- Pregúntale su nombre Colagusano. No olvides tus modales.

- Cu-Cual… t-tu nombre…

Ella levantó la mirada para observar a Voldemort un instante, luego miró a Colagusano mientras sus delgados dedos se cerraban sobre los del joven rubio.

- Liade S. de Black…

El estómago del muchacho se revolvió desagradablemente.

- Este es el trato, Colagusano. Voy a darte dos opciones, y tú escogerás una de las dos. La primera. La dulce Liade será liberada ahora mismo, es mas, será llevada por mis hombres a la mismísima puerta de San Mungo. Dentro de treinta minutos, ella se encontrará siendo atendida de sus heridas por expertos sanadores. A cambio, dentro de treinta minutos, tú ya estarás muerto. La hermosa mujer que te ha traído a mi presencia te matará. Una sola maldición, sin dolor alguno, será como si te fueras a dormir.

Colagusano se quedó quieto y observó a la mujer que temblaba en sus brazos, cuyos ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

- ¿Libre…? ¿Li-libre?

- O puedes tomar la segunda opción. Ella volverá a los calabozos, y seguirá siendo torturada durante todo el tiempo que yo desee que continúe siéndolo, y a cambio, tu te volverás mi espía dentro de la Orden del Fénix. Estarás sano y salvo, nadie te hará daño por orden mía, mientras me seas fiel, por supuesto. Y si me sirves bien… recibirás grandes recompensas.

La mujer se giró a mirar al joven que la tenía en sus brazos, sus manos temblaban en las de él, y Colagusano la miró durante algunos instantes, lo que para ambos parecía ser una eternidad.

Finalmente, el joven Gryffindor la soltó, echándose hacia atrás mientras su voz brotaba llorosa.

- Lo siento… lo siento… perdóname.

Ella trató de echarse hacia delante, y Colagusano saltó hacia atrás mientras se cubría la boca con ambas manos, negando con la cabeza.

- Perdón… perdón… no quiero… no quiero morir…

- ¿Narcisa?

- ¿Mi Lord?

- Puedes llevártela.

La rubia aceptó bajando ligeramente la cabeza y tomó a la prisionera por el brazo, ella gritó con tanta fuerza que hizo que el rubio se encogiera, estrujándose los oídos con ambas manos.

- ¡NOOOO, POR PIEDAD, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, NOOO, TENGAN PIEDAD, PIEDAD!!!!

Sus gritos agónicos la acompañaron todo el pasillo, perdiéndose poco a poco en la distancia, mientras Colagusano continuaba meciéndose de un lado a otro sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Voldemort mientras tanto, se sentía fascinado por aquella miserable criatura.

A diferencia de cualquiera de los suyos, él jamás se sometería al dolor de pasar un par de semanas con Painsoul solo por demostrar su lealtad, todo lo contrario, sería leal mientras tuviera protección… mientras tuviera miedo.

Su mente era un libro abierto ante las habilidades del Lord, el cual podía descifrar a la perfección todas las emociones del hombre que temblaba con desesperación ante él.

- Dime, Colagusano… ¿Hay alguna mujer embarazada en la Orden del Fénix?

Los diminutos ojos brillantes del joven se pasearon por toda la habitación, como si en el piso fuera a encontrar la respuesta.

- No señor… no… ninguna.

Voldemort le dio la espalda, meditando para si mismo.

Aquél a quien la profecía nombraba, era nacido de quienes habían escapado de sus garras tres veces. Nadie lograba eso, y menos en parejas… los únicos que habían logrado eso, a lo menos dos veces, eran los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, la cual era perfecta para ser la cuna del supuesto salvador del mundo mágico.

Miró al techo. La mujer debía embarazarse en Diciembre para que su hijo naciera en los últimos días de Julio.

- Quiero, que apenas se embarace cualquiera de ella, me lo avises inmediatamente. ¿Lo has escuchado?

Colagusano aceptó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- No me es necesario decirte lo que te ocurrirá si me traicionas, ¿No es así?

- U-Usted me dijo…

- Dije que no sufrirías daño alguno mientras fueras fiel.

Todo el cuerpo del joven tembló violentamente, y la puerta se abrió de nuevo para permitir entrar a Narcisa.

- Quiero que cuides de él hasta que recupere la conciencia, ¿Me has oído? Y quiero que le ayudes a sobrellevar el dolor, prepara todo lo indispensable para que no sufra, y quiero que tengas una coartada para su desaparición, que nadie sospeche.

- Como usted ordene, mi lord.

Voldemort sonrió mientras observaba a su nuevo sirviente.

El no toleraría el dolor que sobrevenía después de ser marcado. Era un asqueroso perdedor… pero le sería muy útil.

Se acercó, sus pasos derrochaban tanta elegancia que podría decirse que más bien se deslizaba, hasta colocarse frente a su nueva víctima.

- Tu brazo, Colagusano.

El hombre levantó su brazo derecho, y Voldemort rodó los ojos con fastidio.

- ¡El otro brazo, Colagusano!

Narcisa se apresuró a tomarle el brazo correcto y descubrirle el ante brazo, el Lord le pinchó el brazo con su varita hasta que atravesó la piel, haciendo que el otro chillase de dolor.

- Me dijo que no me lastimaría… me dijo que no me lastimaría.

Susurraba una y otra vez mientras gruesos lagrimones descendían por sus mejillas, y el señor oscuro rió. La criatura frente a él era realmente patética.

- ¿Juras serme fiel, Petter Pettigrew?

- Si… si, haré lo que sea, pero no me mate… no me mate.

- ¿Juras, si es necesario, morir en mi nombre?

Pettigrew abrió los ojos horrorizado ante la propuesta, y negó con la cabeza, incapaz de proferir palabra alguna.

- ¿Juras que me entregas tu alma, tu cuerpo y tu magia?

- Lo que sea, lo que sea… no me mate, ¡Se lo suplico, no me mate!

- Bien…

Susurró el hombre sintiéndose más que satisfecho. Aquella rata de alcantarilla iba a servirle en mucho más de lo que había esperado.

_- Morsmordre…_

- ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Colagusano chilló con mas fuerza que nadie hubieran escuchado nunca, y casi de inmediato cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Narcisa, la cual tuvo que mantenerle el brazo extendido mientras la maldición quemaba la carne bajo la piel, para finalmente explotar y emerger, haciendo que la sangre brotara descontrolada de la recién echa herida.

Una vez que todo quedó en silencio, la rubia se apresuró a vendar el brazo herido del nuevo mortífago, para luego mirar a su amo, en espera de su veredicto.

- Ha sido un gran descubrimiento, Narcisa.

- Muchas gracias amo.

Susurró ella en respuesta con una sonrisa en los labios. La enorme serpiente se acercó reptando y deslizó su lengua sobre la sangre que había escurrido al piso.

- ¿No te parece hermosa?

- Es muy bella mi lord.

Respondió la rubia mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal con sus manos de marfil.

- En recompensa a tu buen trabajo… te permitiré que la bautices.

Ella sonrió mientras deslizaba sus dedos por las fosas nasales de la bestia, la cual se irguió un poco, en busca de más mimos.

- Nagini.

Voldemort sonrió.

* * *

_Todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, Severus se giró hacia los lados incapaz de mirar absolutamente nada._

_Escuchó una risa y se giró sosteniendo su varita, al poco tiempo, un hombre se materializó delante de él._

_- Hola… niño._

_Su rostro era algo que nunca olvidaría, el rostro del primer hombre que le había comprado._

_- ¡Avada Kedavra!_

_Un destello de luz esmeralda salió proyectado de su varita, pero el hombre se desvaneció antes de recibir el impacto._

_- ¡Donde estás!! ¡DONDE ESTÁS!!_

_- ¿Severus?_

_El muchacho se giró y observó a una mujer que le miraba con dolor, sus manos apretadas sobre su pecho._

_- Madre…_

_- Severus… pero que te ha pasado… ¿En qué te convertiste?_

_- Madre, no… no fue mi culpa. ¡No fui yo!_

_Corrió en dirección a ella, pero de la nada aparecieron Lucius y Narcisa, los cuales lo retuvieron entre sus brazos._

_- No puedo creer que seas hijo mío… no puedo creerlo…_

_- ¡MADRE, MADRE!!! ¡NO HA SIDO MI CULPA!!!_

_- Déjalo Sev, no es más que una asquerosa traidora._

_- Si Severus, no vale la pena._

_- ¡NOOOOO!! ¡NOOO! ¡¡MADRE, MAADRE!!!_

_Ella le miró, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas._

_- Asesino._

_- ¡No!!_

_- Asesino…_

_- ¡No!_

_- Asesino…_

_- ¡NOOOO!!!_

_- ¡Severus!_

_El niño se levantó de golpe de la cama, y fue recibido en los brazos de la mujer que mas lo amaba en el mundo._

_- Amor, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?_

_- ¿Mamá?_

_- Tranquilo corazón, no ha ocurrido nada._

_- Mamá, yo… me asusté, estaba todo oscuro, y…_

_Sus ojitos negros buscaron los de su madre, y retrocedió horrorizado al verla llena de moretones._

_- ¡Mamá!_

_- No te preocupes hijo, no es nada._

_- ¡Mamá, papá te pegó de nuevo!_

_- No es nada, es solo que…_

_- Mamá, ¿Por qué papá es el hombre mas malo del mundo?_

_- Tu padre no es el hombre mas malo del mundo Severus…existe alguien todavía peor, alguien tan malo que ni siquiera su nombre puede ser pronunciado sin provocar miedo._

_Severus la observó, y ambos estaban de pié. El era todo un hombre, y era mucho más alto que ella. _

_La mujer estaba sangrando, cubierta de golpes. Trató de tocarla, trató de estrechar su frágil cuerpo contra el suyo, pero estaba paralizado._

_- El y sus mortífagos no son más que mensajeros de muerte y destrucción… ellos son verdaderos monstruos._

_- Mamá, no…_

_Pero la mujer le miraba horrorizada, retrocediendo paso a paso mientras de sus heridas abiertas continuaba emanando sangre._

_- ¡Tú eres un mortífago! ¡Asesino, asesino!!_

_- ¡Madre, no!_

_Ella echó a correr y él trató de tocarla, pero sin importar cuanto corriera, le era imposible alcanzarla. A lo lejos, pudo observar a su padre, observando a su mujer con marcado desprecio._

_- ¡No, no!_

_Sus pies le fallaron y tropezó, cayendo al suelo. Levantó la mirada y observó a su madre corriendo en dirección a Tobías. _

_- ¡NO VAYAS HACIA ÉL!!!_

_Todo desapareció de repente, y Severus volvió a ponerse de pié, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba seguro que no se movía ni un poco del lugar donde estaba._

_- Madre… madre…no…_

_- ¿Qué ocurre, hijo?_

_El muchacho se giró y se encontró cara a cara con su padre, el cual sonreía cruzado de brazos._

_- ¡Donde está ella???_

_- ¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas?_

_- ¡MI MADRE! ¿Qué has hecho con ella???_

_- Creí que lo sabías._

_Desapareció por un instante, reapareciendo luego a espaldas de su hijo, tomándole por los hombros mientras en el suelo aparecía el cuerpo inerte de Eileen._

_- La maté._

_Severus negó con desesperación y se giró a encarar a su padre, el cual le miraba con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción._

_- ¡Asesino, ASESINO!!!!_

_- Hijo mío…_

_- ¡ASESINO!! ¡MALDITO MONSTRUO!!!!_

_- ¿Por qué le gritas a un espejo?_

_El joven se quedó congelado y miró al hombre frente a él. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia arriba, encontrándose con los marcos de aquél cristal._

_Tobías, apoyado en la oscuridad con los brazos cruzados, sonrió._

_- Puedo decirte una cosa, hijo mío. Eres capaz de reconocer a un monstruo cuando lo ves._

_Severus retrocedió horrorizado mirado su reflejo, el cual le sonreía con ironía, orgulloso de todas las atrocidades que había cometido._

_- No… no es verdad, ¡Nada de esto es verdad!_

_- Claro que lo es… todo… todo es cierto… todo lo que has hecho._

_- ¡Tú asesinaste a mi madre!_

_- Si, la asesiné._

_Tobías se enderezó y mostró sus manos manchadas de sangre, su ropa sucia de gotas carmesíes._

_- Su sangre está impregnada en mi… ¿Y tú, hijo? ¿De quién es la sangre en tus manos?_

_- Yo no tengo sangre en las…_

_Pero al bajar la mirada y observar sus palmas, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, tan abundante que chorreaba entre sus dedos y se precipitaba al piso._

_- No…_

_Solo pudo decir una palabra, por que había derramado tanta sangre, que sus manos no eran suficientes para contenerla, y comenzó a escurrir de su boca, se llevó las manos a los labios tratando de taparlos, pero sus dedos eran incapaces de detener el abundante corriente, y fue entonces cuando sintió que de sus ojos emanaba el mismo líquido que brotaba de su boca y de sus manos._

_- No… no…_

_- La sangre en mis manos es de tu madre… tu has matado a tanta gente… que ni tu mismo puedes contenerla toda… no sabes ni siquiera de quien es._

_Severus se llevó las manos al pecho, y descubrió horrorizado su ropa empapada, emanando por cada poro sangre que no era suya. La que él había derramado sin misericordia._

_Pronto fue tanta que empezó a ahogarse, entraba por su boca y lo asfixiaba, Tobías le observaba desde arriba._

_- Eres… igualito a mí._

_- ¡No! ¡No!!_

_- Igualito._

_No podía respirar, todo se volvía rojo, y pronto solo su mano continuaba siendo visible._

_Repentinamente sintió el calor de unos dedos alrededor de los suyos, y poco a poco fue siendo salvado de aquél mar de sangre._

_Severus levantó la mirada y trató de quitarse el líquido carmesí de los ojos, encontrándose con un ángel de ojos verdes con un vestido y alas blancas que se encontraba parado sobre aquél océano macabro._

_- ¿Evans?_

_Ella sonrió con dulzura y cerró ambas manos sobre él para ayudarlo a salir, sin embargo, a sus espaldas apareció un rostro conocido, unos ojos que le miraban burlones detrás de unas gafas redondas._

_- Lo siento Snivellius, pero ella es mía._

_Dijo con una sonrisa mientras la atraía hacia él, provocando que sus manos se separaran, mandándolo de regreso a ahogarse en aquél mar de cuerpos de todas sus víctimas, las cuales lo jalaban al fondo de un eterno precipicio._

_- ¡Severus! ¡Severus!!_

_- ¡Evans, Evans!! ¡Por favor!_

_No podía ver nada, se perdía en la inmensidad del abismo que él mismo había construido._

* * *

- ¡¡EVANS!!!!

Severus se incorporó de golpe respirando agitadamente y se llevó las manos al rostro.

- No… no… ¡No!!!

Se tiró al suelo y no pudo evitar vaciar el contenido de su estómago sobre su alfombra, sosteniéndose el abdomen debido al dolor que le provocaban las profundas arcadas.

Cuando no pudo expulsar más que una amarga y amarillenta bilis, se derrumbó a un lado de la cama, sosteniendo entre sus manos su cabeza.

Había regresado a su hogar, al lugar donde había crecido.

Ya hacía tiempo que su casa había sido reconstruida usando la herencia que le había dejado el señor Malfoy, y ahora, siendo apenas su primer noche en aquél lugar, Snape deseaba nunca haber regresado ahí.

Abrazó sus piernas desnudas sumido en la desesperación mientras lloraba amarga y ruidosamente.

No escuchó cuando se abrió la puerta, y solo fue consiente que alguien se encontraba con él hasta que la persona habló.

- Me preguntaba si algún día te arrepentirías verdaderamente de lo que habías echo, Severus.

El muchacho brincó asustado y observó a quien se encontraba en su habitación.

- P-profesor Dumbledore…

El director sonrió y se arrodilló frente al muchacho, el cual sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo, en una expresión de absoluto terror.

- Yo…

- Tranquilo Severus.

Susurró el anciano colocando una mano en la espalda del joven, el cual tenía la mirada perdida. Los ojos azules del anciano se pasearon en distintas direcciones cuando los objetos en la habitación comenzaron a temblar, mientras una neblina negra emergía lentamente de cada poro del muchacho, envolviéndolo todo.

- Yo…

- Severus, escúchame.

- Yo…

- ¡Severus!

- Los maté.

Hubo un instante de silencio, y de repente, todos los objetos de la habitación reventaron.

- ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

- ¡Severus…!!!

* * *

TBC…

Hola!

Disculpen haber publicado hasta el día de hoy, pero esta semana estuvo demasiado pesada, tuve unos problemas horribles en casa los cuales aún no se resuelven, además de estar sumida en una fuerte depresión por dichos problemas.

Cuídense mucho, las quiero bastante!

Lady Grayson


	21. Redenciòn

Cap. 20

Redención

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, su cabeza daba vueltas, estaba mareado…

Podía sentir su cuerpo como si flotara debido a la fiebre, mientras sus oídos eran acribillados por el molesto sonido de un moscardón.

Trató de mover sus brazos, pero estos pesaban como si estuvieran hechos de plomo.

Había voces a lo lejos, hablaban sin parar, pero no era capaz de entenderlas.

Entre abrió sus ojos negros y solo pudo distinguir imágenes borrosas de una habitación que no lograba enfocar.

Pudo sentir una mano que tocaba su frente, y en medio de la confusión fue capaz de distinguir unos ojos de un verde asombroso.

Su resistencia se agotó, y se entregó nuevamente a la oscuridad.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente y de sus labios surgió un lastimero gemido. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si hubiera estado durmiendo días enteros.

Severus se incorporó lentamente y la franela húmeda que estaba en su frente cayó hasta su regazo.

Se sobó el rostro un par de veces mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, dirigiendo luego su atención a contemplar el lugar en que se encontraba.

Era una habitación muy espaciosa… realmente muy espaciosa. La cama era grande, con bordados dorados sobre la tela roja.

Snape gruñó audiblemente al deducir con ridícula facilidad a que casa había pertenecido el mentecato que lo había llevado ahí.

Escuchó una puerta que se abría lentamente a sus espaldas y decidió ignorarla. Fuera quien fuera la persona que había llegado, no estaba ahí para hacerle daño, pues de cualquier otra manera lo habría matado mientras estaba inconsciente.

- ¡Severus!

La voz femenina inundó sus oídos y al momento siguiente sintió como la cama se hundía bajo el peso de la mujer, la cual le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos y apoyaba su rostro en su hombro.

Snape sintió el súbito deseo de lanzarla lejos, pero se contuvo sabiendo que le haría daño.

Un momento después, enarcó la ceja. ¿Desde cuando a él le importaba si le hacía daño a alguien?

- ¡Eres un bruto!

Le recriminó ella soltándose y dándole un ligero golpe en el costado, mientras él se giraba a mirarla.

- ¿Evans?

- Po-tter. PO-TTER. ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? ¿O quieres que te lo escriba?

Severus se puso de pié de golpe, alejándose instintivamente de ella al sumar dos mas dos.

- ¿Estamos en tu casa? ¿Estamos en la casa de Potter? Maldición, tengo que…

- No Severus, no estás en la casa de James.

Vino la voz profunda del hombre que entraba en la estancia, mirándole con tranquilidad.

- Estamos en Hogwarts, esta es mi habitación.

- A-Albus… quiero decir… profesor Dumbledore.

El anciano sonrió con indulgencia y se acercó hasta el muchacho. Severus era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que el director de Hogwarts, pero aún así se sentía mil veces inferior.

- Tuviste una fiebre muy alta durante varios días, hablabas en sueños y te sacudías con pesadillas. Por un momento creí que no ibas a lograrlo… pero Lily nunca perdió la esperanza.

Snape desvió su mirada un instante hacia la pelirroja y luego volvió a mirar al suelo, resueltamente nervioso.

- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

- Fui a tu casa, estabas muy mal, y te traje aquí.

El muchacho cerró los ojos tratando de recordar con claridad lo que había ocurrido, encontrando vagos retazos de lo que había pesado tras aquella horrible pesadilla.

- No lo comprendo… ¿Cómo…

- Tu magia se disparó mientras soñabas, según parece, y tus habilidades en Legeremencia hicieron posible que entraras en contacto con Lily. Tú la llamaste a ella, y ella me llamó a mí.

En consecuencia a aquellas palabras, Snape se dejó caer derrotado en el colchón, mientras Lily sonreía de esa forma encantadora que solo ella poseía.

- ¿Y qué quiere de mí? ¿Para que me trajo? La última vez que hablamos quedó más que claro…

- La última vez que hablamos, Severus, no eras más que un asesino al servicio de Voldemort.

El muchacho se estremeció levemente al escuchar aquél nombre, pero no dijo nada.

- Pero puedo ver que en este tiempo algo cambió en ti, algo que te afectó tan profundamente que sacudió hasta tu alma, llevándote a mirar tus pasos y darte cuenta de los errores. Es una virtud a la que muchos hombres se niegan, y que tú sin embargo, siempre has poseído. Pero lo habías olvidado.

- Continúo siendo un mortífago. Puedo arrepentirme el resto de mi vida, y durante ese tiempo seguiré siendo mortífago.

- Puede ser. Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es de que ya no le eres fiel a Voldemort, ¿O me equivoco?

Severus se mantuvo en silencio razonando aquellas palabras, para finalmente suspirar y negar lentamente con la cabeza.

- De todas formas, usted debe de estar pensando que esto es una mentira más convincente que la anterior para ganarme su confianza. Hágame un favor y déjeme en paz… no estoy para bromas.

Iba a ponerse de pié y marcharse como le fuera posible de aquél lugar, pero la mano pequeña y delicada de Lily se posó sobre la suya.

- ¿Severus?

Se detuvo, pero no se giró a mirarla.

- Quédate esta noche. Estuviste muy mal.

- Yo no necesito…

- Si necesitas nuestra ayuda, aunque no lo admitas. Es muy difícil que te des cuenta de lo mal que has estado todo este tiempo, y mas, si tratas de hacerlo tu solo.

Se hizo un largo silencio tras las palabras de la joven mujer, y Severus se giró finalmente a mirarla para esbozar una triste sonrisa.

- Hace unos cuantos días me enojé con Malfoy, y lo violé. Hace una semana atrapé a una hija de muggles, y la torturé hasta el cansancio. Durante meses he participado en orgías y asesinatos… hace un par de días conocí por fin a mi abuelo… y también lo maté. No necesito tu ayuda Evans, ni la suya, profesor Dumbledore, solo necesito… estar solo.

Dicho aquello salió de la habitación, y ambos Gryffindors se miraron un momento. El anciano cerró los ojos sintiéndose mal tras haber escuchado aquella confesión, mientras la joven de ojos verdes se cubría la boca, horrorizada ante las escalofriantes afirmaciones.

Sin embargo, hasta sus oídos llegó el sonido de un cuerpo al desplomarse, por lo que ambos acudieron bastante preocupados, encontrándose con el joven mortífago tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Ay no!

Lily corrió y tomó entre sus brazos a Snape, tocándole la frente.

- La fiebre está subiendo de nuevo. Profesor Dumbledore, ¿Qué le pasa a Severus?

Albus negó con la cabeza y tomó el cuerpo del muchacho entre sus brazos, llevándolo de regreso a su cama.

- Mi querida Lily, no soy ningún experto en medicina, por lo que no puedo decirte exactamente lo que está pasando.

- Pero tiene una idea bastante cercana, ¿No es así?

- Puede ser.

Ambos se sentaron al borde del colchón, mientras la pelirroja tomaba al Slythering por un tobillo, observándolo angustiada.

- Severus está atravesando una metamorfosis.

- ¿Qué tipo de metamorfosis?

- ¿Has escuchado alguna vez el dicho que dice _"Cuando mas oscuro está, es por que está a punto de amanecer"_?

- Si, lo he escuchado.

- Severus está atravesando exactamente por eso. Es… como cuando uno tiene gripe. Está mormado, la nariz se le pone roja, y los ojos están llorosos. Pero cuando uno empieza a aliviarse, nuestro cuerpo comienza a purificarse de la enfermedad mediante expulsar todo aquello que nos estaba haciendo daño.

- No lo comprendo.

- La maldad, y todas las cosas malas que Severus ha hecho hasta este día, han sido su enfermedad, la cual afectaba no su cuerpo, sino su alma, empañándola de suciedad, pero ahora que su espíritu desea ver la luz, debe quitarse de encima todas esas gruesas costras que estaban tan adheridas a su esencia, es… como querer arrancarse lo que llegó a ser una segunda piel.

Lily cerró los ojos un momento y se dedicó a acariciar desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla del joven de piel cetrina.

- Que su alma se esté purificando está alterando a su cuerpo. Por eso no cede la fiebre.

- Así es Lily.

Ambos se quedaron en un profundo silencio, mientras la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes miraba al techo.

- Pero… ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando despierte?

El director suspiró con pesadez.

- Cuando todo el proceso haya terminado, su alma estará tan llena de heridas abiertas, su mente estará frágil y todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora lo llenará de asco por si mismo. Si Severus es lo suficientemente fuerte, aprenderá a superarlo y con el tiempo, tal vez logre perdonarse a si mismo… pero mientras tanto, será una pesadilla cada día de su vida. Un alma pura no puede cargar sin dificultad con un pasado lleno de violencia como el de Severus.

- A menos que cuente con ayuda.

Susurró ella acostándose a los pies de Snape, cerrando los ojos mientras se aferraba a las sábanas.

- Lily… ¿Lo sigues queriendo?

Ella observó al director con sus ojos profundamente verdes y luego sonrió, para luego cerrar nuevamente sus párpados.

- No director… amo a mi esposo mas que a nada en el mundo, y la sola idea de serle infiel es absurda para mi… pero Severus, lo quiera o no, fue la persona a la que amé durante mucho tiempo, y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta… no puedo dejarlo solo.

Dumbledore palmeó la espalda de la joven mirándola con cariño.

- Eres una persona verdaderamente excepcional, Lily.

Pero ella no respondió nada, por lo que el director se inclinó un poco para observarla mejor, descubriendo con sorpresa que la hermosa esposa de James Potter había caído dormida.

* * *

Snape se movía sin control mientras dormía. Los rostros de toda la gente a la que había asesinado se mostraban ante él una y otra vez, y él, en un afán de defenderse de sus intrusiones volvía a asesinarlos, descubriendo muy tarde que todo lo que él hacía, era observado por su madre.

Despertó sintiéndose porquería.

Rodó en el colchón mientras se hacía un ovillo abrazando sus piernas. Podía sentir las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en sus ojos, pero trataba de contenerlas.

Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente de frío a pesar de tener encima una gruesa cobija, a pesar del calor que poco a poco se amoldó a su espalda mientras unos brazos rodeaban su cintura.

Snape se giró lentamente observando intrigado a la persona que estaba a su lado.

- Evans…

Ella se revolvió en sueños pero no despertó.

En aquél instante, el joven de ojos negros se sintió aún peor, si es que eso era posible. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Lily estuviera siquiera tocándole? ¿Cómo podía ella dormir a su lado sabiéndolo un maldito asesino?

Un asesino…

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su mente mientras su memoria era acribillada sin piedad por los rostros de los que habían sucumbido en sus manos, mientras recordaba toda la sangre chorreando de sus dedos.

Se puso de pié sin saber que hacer, sin saber a donde mirar, si debía correr o esconderse, si debía suicidarse o continuar viviendo para pagar sus pecados, si debía permanecer ahí o marcharse.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y clavó sus dedos en su rostro, deseando con aquello otorgarle un poco de claridad, y por un instante, lo único que deseó fue escapar de si mismo, correr tan rápido que todos los recuerdos quedaran atrás, que todo lo malo se quedase en donde no podía hacerle daño.

Y de repente se supo a si mismo corriendo. Su mirada estaba desorbitada y su boca abierta en un grito mudo mientras sus piernas se movían tan rápido como era posible, escapando de un enemigo del que jamás podría escapar, por que se trataba de si mismo.

Se aferró a una de las ventanas del castillo respirando agitadamente y empañando el vidrio con su aliento.

¿Qué hacer? ¿A dónde huir?

Corrió con desesperación y tropezando muchas veces, levantándose de inmediato por que de alguna absurda manera, sentía como si los fantasmas de los muertos lo estuvieran persiguiendo.

Finalmente salió del castillo y se encontró de cara a la noche.

Dio vueltas sobre si mismo varias veces mientras observaba los enormes jardines, se llevó las manos al cabello y lo estrujó casi con la fuerza suficiente para arrancárselo, cayó de rodillas y miró al cielo sin luna.

Incapaz de soportar un momento más aquella locura, exhaló un grito que perforó la noche como si se tratara de una afilada cuchilla, gritó tantas veces como le fue posible hasta sentir que se había desgarrado la garganta, para luego caer a gatas en el suelo.

Estrujó el césped bajo sus dedos y lloró sin encontrar consuelo alguno.

Todo había sido una mentira, todo lo que había conocido hasta ese entonces, y por un ínfimo instante, su mente se dirigió a su segundo padre, al hombre al que había amado con toda el alma y que tanto extrañaba.

No había pensado en él hasta entonces…

¿El también había sido parte de aquél plan para convertirlo en mortífago? ¿Le había fingido su cariño durante tanto tiempo? Ese hombre al que había amado tanto… ¿No había sido más que otra ilusión?

Todo era una red de trampas y mentiras, nada valía la pena… ¡Nada! ¿Y todo para qué?

Se descubrió a tirones el antebrazo rompiéndose la ropa y observó con asco la marca oscura.

Todo para eso… todo para ostentar esa porquería en su brazo como si fuera un premio, una medalla al mas estúpido de todos los hombres.

Arañó la piel de su antebrazo clavando sus uñas tan profundo como le fue posible, y pudo observar como iba dejando finas líneas de un tinte rojizo.

Repitió aquella acción una, y otra, y otra vez, cada vez más rápido y cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que algunos hilillos de sangre comenzaron a brotar de la carne.

Sus ojos se estrecharon al descubrir que finalmente había logrado deformar aunque fuera un poco la imagen grabada en su piel, por lo que encajó sus uñas de manera vertical, profundizando tanto como le era posible la herida.

Pero aquello no era suficiente, jamás lograría arrancarse aquella cosa de su carne si se valía solamente de sus uñas.

Tanteó desesperadamente el suelo y encajó sus dedos en el césped, arrancándolo y lanzándolo al aire mientras escarbaba con un frenesí que caía en la demencia.

Finalmente gimió quedamente de dolor al sentir que se lastimaba los dedos, removió la tierra sin importarle el dolor que se provocaba al chocar contra la piedra que se aferraba al lugar donde había permanecido seguramente por años, y solamente se permitió gemir de dolor cuando en un intento desesperado por obtener aquél trozo de roca, lanzó un manotazo que le provocó que una de sus uñas se levantara de su dedo.

Pocos segundos mas tarde, sostuvo en sus manos aquél objeto duro y se sentó en el suelo. Estaba lleno de tierra y sudor. Se echó hacia atrás el cabello con su mano ensangrentada manchándose el rostro.

Y finalmente, encajó la piedra sobre su carne. Ni siquiera gritó.

Una y otra vez repitió aquella operación con el lado filoso de la roca mientras la piel comenzaba a sangrar. Sonrió con satisfacción cuando un chorro de líquido vital salió volando y le golpeó la cara, dando paso a una hemorragia.

Sonrió demencialmente mientras continuaba su labor. Si necesitaba arrancarse el brazo para quitarse la marca, lo haría sin dudarlo.

- ¡Severus! ¡Severus!! ¡Donde estás!

Podía escuchar la voz preocupada de Lily, y al poco pudo escuchar la voz de Dumbledore llamándole también por su nombre.

La distracción de aquél instante lo hizo mirar en todas direcciones, pero no por ello detuvo sus golpes, por lo que falló espantosamente y se reventó la muñeca.

No podían verle, aquella noche no había luna, y él, envestido en sus túnicas negras, se volvía uno con la noche para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo.

Sin embargo, estaba tan sumergido en su mundo que no era consiente de los lastimeros gemidos animales que emitía con cada golpe, con cada trozo de si mismo que era despedazado, y pronto, los ojos azules de Albus dieron con la figura apenas visible en aquella oscura noche.

- ¡SEVERUS, NO!! ¡QUÉ HACES!

El director se echó a correr en su dirección y le tomó por la espalda, tratando de arrebatarle la roca, pero Snape estaba totalmente fuera de si, por lo que cuando su instrumento le fue finalmente alejado y lanzado lejos, acercó su brazo a su boca y arrancó un trozo de si mismo con sus dientes.

- ¡BASTA, DETENTE, POR FAVOR DETENTE!!

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor Dumbledore!!

- ¡No te acerques Lily!

Respondió el anciano mientras trataba de contener al mortífago, el cual se debatía cual si estuviera poseso, comenzando a emitir chillidos más propios de un demonio que de un ser humano.

- ¡Llama a la enfermera!

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡AHORA!!

La joven dio un respingo, y un momento mas tarde corría de regreso al interior del castillo.

Dumbledore mientras tanto trataba de contener la manera frenética en que el muchacho se movía, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a calmarse y se quedó quieto, lánguido, escupiendo sin cesar la sangre que había impregnado su paladar.

- Severus, Severus… mírame, soy yo, soy Albus. Mírame…

Pero el muchacho no hablaba, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y la sangre de su brazo no se detenía.

- Al…bus.

- No, no, ni se te ocurra desmayarte. Mírame, quédate conmigo. ¡Severus, no cierres los ojos!

El joven no le obedeció y los cerró un instante, por lo que el director lo sacudió con fuerza con su brazo libre, pues su otra mano la utilizó para tratar de contener la hemorragia, cosa que era imposible debido a la extensión de la herida.

- ¡Severus, abre los ojos!

Los pozos de absoluta negrura se abrieron lentamente, y el director pensó por un momento que la luz en ellos estaba apagándose.

- ¡Vamos, vamos!… quédate conmigo.

Albus miró desesperadamente a su alrededor, deseando que Lily llegase de una buena vez por todas con la enfermera. ¡No podía luchar solo contra la muerte!

- ¿Albus…?

- Eso Severus, sigue hablando, continúa hablando hijo, no te vayas…

- No quería… no quería… suici…darme.

Parecía estúpido que le dijera algo que parecía tan increíblemente obvio, pero el muchacho movió ligeramente su brazo herido, señalándolo con su otra mano, lo que le permitió al director observar la uña levantada que continuaba aferrada a la carne, tiñéndola de morado.

- Quería… arrancármela… ya no… no…

- ¿No qué? ¡Vamos, sigue hablando!

- No quería… seguir… marcado…

Aquellas palabras tardaron un poco en ser procesadas por el anciano director, el cual regresó su atención a la herida.

- ¿ESQUE PENSABAS CORTARTE EL BRAZO ENTERO???

- Solo del codo… para abajo.

Añadió el joven con una sonrisa, para luego observar al hombre de ojos azules.

- Mátame Albus… te lo ruego… te lo suplico… te lo… suplico… mátame…

- ¿Severus? ¡Severus!!

Lo movió con fuerza, pero el chico no contestó, pues la pérdida de sangre lo hizo caer inconsciente.

- No… no… ¡Severus, despierta! ¡DESPIERTA!

- ¡Albus!!!

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore, ya llegamos!!

La enfermera y Lily corrían en dirección a donde se encontraban ambos hombres, la pelirroja llegó primero y se llevó las manos a los labios contemplando horrorizada la escena.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Por Dios, por Dios!!! ¡Severus! ¡Severus, reacciona!! ¡Por favor!

- A un lado señora Potter.

Dijo la mujer mayor mientras se arrodillaba junto al chico y sacaba su varita, dejando a un lado su maletín, para después retirar la mano del director de encima de la herida para poder examinarla.

- ¡Severus, Severus!

- No te dejes llevar por el pánico, querida, necesito luz para poderlo ayudar.

Lily aceptó temblando asustada y agitó su varita, invocando un _Lumus._

- Por como se encuentra, estará muerto para cuando lleguemos a la enfermería, tendré que curarlo aquí.

Durante un largo rato nadie dijo nada mientras la enfermera trabajaba. Lily sostenía su varita en alto, observando impotente mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y trataba en vano de limpiar el rostro del joven, pero la sangre era tanta, que el pañuelo estuvo rápidamente empapado y la cara del joven parecía mas sucia que al principio.

Tras una agónica hora, la enfermera suspiró con cierto alivio y se limpió el sudor con el brazo.

- Aún no he terminado, pero está fuera de peligro. Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería.

Albus aceptó, ni siquiera pensó en un hechizo levitatorio, sino que tomó al muchacho en sus brazos y caminó detrás de la enfermera, mientras Lily iba sosteniendo su cabeza.

- ¿Lily?

- ¿Profesor?

- Tal vez y desees volver a casa. James debe estar preocupado por ti.

- No se apure, le diré que tuve una misión muy importante. El comprenderá.

El director aceptó aquellas palabras sin rebatirlas, y continuaron su camino a la enfermería.

Mientras la mujer trabajaba, Albus se llevó a Lily a su oficina. Ambos estaban sucios con la sangre que había emanado de las heridas de Severus, pero estaban tan shockeados que no atinaban a limpiársela siquiera.

- Toma querida… para tus nervios.

Susurró el director mientras le tendía un poco de té. Lily extendió sus manos y tomó el platillo, pero apenas estuvo entre sus dedos, la taza empezó a temblar violentamente, por lo que ella se apresuró a colocarlo en el escritorio, retorciéndose luego los dedos.

- Lo siento profesor…

- No tienes nada de que disculparte mi pequeña.

Respondió el anciano tomándola por el hombro izquierdo con una mano y acariciando su cabello con la otra.

- Esque… esque no lo comprendo… jamás pensé… que Severus fuera a intentar suicidarse.

- Oh no, él no intentaba suicidarse.

- ¿Cómo dice? ¡Estaba tratando de matarse!

- Te equivocas en eso, lo que en realidad estaba intentando hacer Severus, era mutilarse el brazo.

Lily le observó como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

- ¡Se estaba arrancando un brazo para morir!

- Se estaba arrancando un brazo para vivir.

Contestó Albus con voz apacible, consiente que Lily no comprendería lo que acababa de decir.

- No comprendo.

Susurró ella haciéndolo sonreír, pues aquello ya se lo esperaba.

- ¿No viste que era lo que intentaba hacer Severus? ¿Lo que yo mismo te he dicho?

- Quería… arrancarse el brazo.

- No, no todo el brazo.

- Bueno, el antebrazo, ¿Y eso que importa?

- Lily… ¿Qué tiene Severus en el antebrazo?

- La marca oscura, ¡Pero eso no…!

La joven mujer se detuvo a si misma de golpe y se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras la sonrisa del anciano se pronunciaba al ver que ella finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido con el muchacho.

- Severus… quería arrancarse la marca oscura.

Albus aceptó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Está tan horrorizado consigo mismo… que la única manera de liberarse que encontró fue arrancar de raíz aquello que lo vuelve prisionero.

- Pero, él no…

Lily se cubrió el rostro.

- No puedo creerlo.

- Su arrepentimiento es auténtico. Severus es buen actor, pero no tan bueno.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos profesor?

- Por lo pronto, supongo que irnos a bañar.

La joven parpadeó confundida y observó a detalle al director, poniéndose colorada al ver el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba, e igualmente supuso como andaría ella.

- Te sugiero que te quedes en mi habitación de huéspedes. James ha quedado de venir a verme mañana temprano, y no creo que haya problema en que se encuentren aquí.

- ¿Y cuando me pregunte lo que he estado haciendo?

- Contéstale con la verdad.

Ella le miró horrorizada, pensando por primera vez en lo que diría su marido si descubría con quien había estado todo aquél tiempo.

- Dile que estabas salvando una vida.

La Gryffindor sonrió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Severus abrió sus ojos lentamente y observó el lugar donde se encontraba.

Maldijo por lo bajo al volver a verse rodeado por los colores de Gryffindor. No le cabía duda que volvía a estar en la habitación de Albus.

Se incorporó lentamente luchando con el mareo. Sus ojos vagaron hasta su brazo, el cual estaba firmemente vendado y atado con un pañuelo que rodeaba su cuello, como si estuviera roto, además que uno de los dedos de su mano derecha estaba igualmente vendado.

Suspiró y se puso lentamente de pié, encontrándose con que al menos lo habían vestido con un pijama verde. No era el verde de Slythering, pero al menos no era rojo.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con un pasillo que daba a un tramo de escaleras. Podía escuchar voces.

Se acercó sigilosamente y se asomó por el borde de la pared, encontrándose con que aquellas escaleras daban directamente al despacho de Dumbledore, el cual se encontraba hablando con Lily.

Durante largos minutos, Severus observó a la pelirroja, la cual sonreía mientras escuchaba lo que el anciano le estaba comunicando, acerca de la salud del huésped que supuestamente dormía en su habitación.

Ella estaba preocupada por él.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien se había preocupado tanto por él?

Sus ojos negros acariciaron la dulce figura de aquella hermosa mujer, sus sentidos captaron cada vibración de su risa, y por un momento se preguntó como había podido ser tan ciego durante sus años en la escuela para no haberse dado cuenta que ella existía.

La imagen en su mente de Lucius Malfoy burlándose de él con otros mortífagos en un salón de su mansión fue una respuesta contundente para aquella interrogante.

Recordó con claridad como días atrás ella lo había besado, y de manera casi inconsciente se llevó su mano libre a los labios.

Nunca había sentido la calidez de un beso igual al que había recibido aquél día. Totalmente distinto a cualquier otro, sin pasión, sin lujuria, simplemente… un beso puro y casto de una mujer hermosa que le sonreía a pesar de ser un monstruo.

En aquél instante se abrió la puerta, y Severus retrocedió un poco cuando un rostro desagradablemente familiar apareció en la pequeña estancia.

- ¡James!

El joven de despeinados cabellos negros abrió sus brazos mientras en sus labios ostentaba una enorme sonrisa, la cual se convirtió en una carcajada de felicidad cuando Lily lo abrazó firmemente.

- Hola preciosa. ¿Me extrañaste?

Ella aceptó con la cabeza y lo besó, abrazándose luego a él mientras se mecía suavemente de un lado a otro.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio observando la escena y luego desvió la mirada, regresando con pasos lentos a la habitación.

Observó sus ropas en una silla y se cambió con desgana, pensando una y otra vez en lo que acababa de ver.

Estaba dolido, y no sabía por qué.

No podía ser amor, él no podía amarla. Eran más bien… celos.

Pero no los celos de un hombre hacia una mujer, no, no eran de ese tipo. El los conocía, los había sufrido con su ex novia, era más bien…

Una sonrisa irónica y de pena por si mismo se dibujó en sus labios.

Era más bien los celos que siente el perro favorito de una chica bonita cuando esta tiene un novio y le prestaba menos atención a él. Si… eran ese tipo de celos.

Aunque tampoco podía estar del todo seguro, ya que nunca había amado a nadie mas que a su madre.

Se detuvo mientras se colocaba encima la camisa, y pensó en ella. En su madre, en la mujer a la que más había amado y la que más lo había amado.

Se terminó de vestir y se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio en la habitación, escribió una escueta nota y se dirigió a la chimenea.

Había una maceta ornamentada con el León de Gryffindor a un lado, rebosante de polvos Flú. Tomó un puñado y lo lanzó al fuego, entró a las llamas esmeraldas y pronunció alto y claro su destino.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Severus se encontraba caminando entre las lápidas del cementerio mágico donde descansaba el cuerpo de su madre.

Elevó la mirada al cielo, el cual estaba un poco nublado, lo mismo que había estado el último día que había estado ahí.

Sus pasos lo llevaron ante la tumba de Eileen Snape.

Severus se arrodilló frente a la lápida de piedra que tenía su nombre escrito con letras de fantasía y cerró los ojos, buscando los recuerdos largamente bloqueados de su memoria.

_- Mamá, ¿Por qué tengo que aprender Oclumancia?_

_- Por que es una rama importante de la magia._

_- ¿Pero no es una rama oscura de la magia?_

_- Bueno, si tanto te interesa, no la aprendas. Me gustaría estar ahí cuando te enfrentes a un mago capaz de usar la Legeremencia._

_El niño se quedó en blanco, y Eileen rodó los ojos._

_- Estás a punto de entrar a Hogwarts en unos meses, y me parece increíble que a pesar de todo lo que has leído y todo lo que te he contado, no sepas lo que es la legeremencia._

_Severus bajó la mirada avergonzado, ya que no recordaba haber leído sobre aquello en sus libros, pero se prometió a si mismo en lo sucesivo poner mas atención y estudiar mas. Su madre podía ser muy cariñosa, pero cuando de los estudios se trataba, era excesivamente estricta._

_- La legeremencia, es la capacidad de extraer sentimientos y recuerdos de la mente de otra persona._

_Ante aquella afirmación, la mandíbula del pequeño cayó un par de centímetros._

_- Debes saber apreciar los matices. Los muggles hablan de tonterías como "leer el pensamiento". La mente no es ningún libro que uno pueda abrir cuando se le antoje o examinarle cuando le apetezca. Los pensamientos no están grabados dentro del cráneo para que los analice cualquier invasor. La mente es una potencia muy compleja y con muchos estratos._

_Hizo una pausa y sonrió con ironía mientras pensaba en su marido._

_- O al menos así son la mayoría de las mentes. Sin embargo, es cierto que aquellos que dominan el arte de la Legeremencia pueden, bajo determinadas condiciones, hurgar en la mente de sus víctimas e interpretar de forma correcta sus hallazgos. Los que dominan ese arte a la perfección casi siempre saben cuando alguien les está mintiendo. Solo los que dominan la Oclumancia saben bloquear los sentimientos y recuerdos que delatarían su mentira, y decir falsedades sin que el otro las detecte._

_Severus se quedó en un silencio absoluto, fascinado ante la explicación de su madre, bebiéndose cada palabra que había surgido de su boca._

_Ella observó la expresión embelesada de su hijo y sonrió._

Snape abrió los ojos lentamente y se permitió curvear sus labios. Recordaba las palabras de su madre a la perfección. A pesar de todo, a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido, y a pesar de lo mucho que había renegado de ella.

Bajo su brazo llevaba la caja negra de Gringotts, la colocó sobre el sepulcro y tomó el libro de objetos contenidos en la cámara.

Le tomó unos pocos minutos tener sobre la blanca piedra un pequeño caldero que hervía sobre un fuego que ardía sobre una vasija de latón.

Severus sonrió mientras observaba el crepitar de aquellas llamas del fuego de Gubraith.

Cerró los ojos un instante, permitiendo que los recuerdos lo envolvieran nuevamente.

_- Mamá, ¿Qué es esto?_

_- ¿Qué amor?_

_El niño le mostró su libro, y la mujer sonrió ampliamente._

_- Oh… eso. Es el fuego de Gubraith._

_¿Y eso que es?_

_- Eso, hijo mío, es el fuego eterno. Nunca se extingue._

_- ¿De veras?_

_- ¿Me estás llamando mentirosa, jovencito?_

_Severus se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita traviesa en el rostro, para un segundo mas tarde ser lanzado a la cama, empezando a reírse cuando su madre le empezó a hacer cosquillas._

_- Ya fueron muchas preguntas. A dormir._

_- ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?_

_- Ya lo hiciste amor._

_- Otra cosa aparte de lo que ya pregunté._

_Ella sonrió mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama._

_- Dime._

_- ¿Alguna vez conjuraste un fuego eterno?_

_Eileen se quedó en silencio, y por un instante, el pequeño de apenas seis años creyó que su madre iba a llorar._

_- Si… logré conjurarlo una vez._

_- ¿Todavía existe?_

_- Si, todavía existe._

_- ¿Y donde está?_

_La mujer cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho._

_- En una vieja vasija, guardado en un lugar seguro. _

Snape abrió los ojos lentamente recordando aquél día. El lugar seguro había sido la cámara de Gringotts. Aún recordaba aquél día que conoció la bóveda por primera vez, y encontró una vitrina de cristal que en su interior contenía lo que parecía una caldera vieja, y en su interior, la llama eterna de su madre.

El caldero comenzó a despedir vapores de todas las tonalidades verdes y plateadas posibles, elevándose en el aire y haciendo formaciones caprichosas en el aire.

Sus ojos vagaron al líquido del cual emanaban todos aquellos gases. Agua eterna, el alma gemela del fuego de Gubraith.

Finalmente sacó su varita y apuntó a la lápida, concentrándose para borrar las letras que Lucius había echo grabar, sustituyéndolas por nuevas, escritas en caracteres idénticos a los que aparecían bajo el escudo de Hogwarts.

"_Aquí yace Eileen Prince. La madre mas maravillosa del mundo."_

Sonrió con tristeza mientras apretaba las manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

- Lo siento mucho mamá… lo siento de veras… me gustaría… saber si me perdonas por haber sido un tonto… si… si a pesar de lo que he hecho… aún me amas.

Cerró los ojos, agudizando sus sentidos en la vana esperanza de escuchar una respuesta.

El viento sopló con fuerza en aquél instante, y Severus no se movió un centímetro, sino hasta que sintió unas manos sobre su rostro.

Abrió los ojos y por un instante pudo ver como las nubes de humo lo habían envuelto, y le pareció observar el rostro de su madre dibujado entre aquellas tonalidades esmeraldas.

Retrocedió un paso debido a la sorpresa y tropezó con su túnica, pero al volver a mirar, vio que todo continuaba tal y como había estado antes.

Se puso de pié y se sacudió la ropa, tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a lo que acababa de presenciar. Sin embargo, unos pasos lo distrajeron, unos pasos que pudo reconocer.

Albus se mantuvo en silencio observando lo que Severus había echo con el sepulcro de su madre y se permitió sonreír.

- ¿Para que me citaste aquí, Severus?

El muchacho no le miró, se sentía incapaz de mirarle, pero tras observar largo rato los vapores que emanaban del caldero sobre el sepulcro de su madre, encaró al director, el cual tenía fijos en él sus ojos azules.

- Quiero ayudar.

- ¿Ayudar a qué, Severus?

- En lo que sea. No importa.

Dumbledore sonrió y observó el sepulcro de Eileen. Conjuró del aire una rosa, a la cual le arrancó los pétalos y los vertió sobre el agua que hervía.

Al instante, los vapores que emanaban desprendieron el fragante perfume de la flor, sin alterar sus colores.

Finalmente, el director observó seriamente al muchacho.

- Aún necesito un espía.

Severus se tensó, pero tras unos segundos de vacilación, aceptó con la cabeza.

- Seré tu espía, Albus.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!! Finalmente Severus está en el camino de los chicos buenos, ¿Qué será de él ahora? ¿Lucius se quedará con los brazos cruzados después de lo que ocurrió?

Por cierto, hice un pequeño fan art sobre la escena de Severus y Eileen en el cementerio, pueden encontrar el link en mi fololog, ¡Espero que les guste!

Respuestas a los reviews en mi profile!

¡Y Quindi, saludos!!! Vas a salir muy pronto!!

Besos!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	22. Una nueva vida

Cap. 21

Una nueva vida

* * *

Severus apareció frente a la mansión vieja y tétrica de Voldemort. Caminó hacia las habitaciones del Lord y tocó suavemente.

La puerta se abrió emitiendo un agudo chirrido, y el joven avanzó con paso seguro, arrodillándose luego ante su antiguo señor.

La voz siseante surgió de las sombras, teñida de burla.

- Cuanta arrogancia, cuanta prepotencia… ¿Vuelves a sentirte importante, Snape? Debes traerme un regalo, ¿No es así?

- He recuperado la confianza del anciano, mi lord.

Voldemort rió suavemente con evidente incredulidad.

- ¿Y por qué habría de creerte? ¿Qué pruebas tienes para hacerme creer que esto no es solo un estúpido intento de salvar tu pellejo?

- No tengo ninguna prueba más que mi palabra, mi lord.

El hombre se puso de pié, dejando cuidadosamente a Nagini descansando en su silla, caminando luego lentamente con sus manos tras su espalda.

- Ya veo… y… ¿Qué es lo que se supone que has logrado?

- Como usted dijo, mi señor, Dumbledore siempre supo de mi traición. Jamás confió en mí.

- Lo que quiere decir que desperdiciaste un año de mi valioso tiempo en venir a contarme estupideces que te tragabas cual si fueras un mocoso de tres años.

Severus se mantuvo quieto.

- Y… ¿Qué es lo que ha logrado el… patético… hombrecito ante mí?

El joven se puso lentamente de pié.

- Tras haber estado con usted la última vez, acudí a Hogsmeade y tomé una poción que simula el estado de embriaguez a manera física, pero el cerebro se mantiene alerta. Hice que me encontrara una mujer que pertenece a la Orden del Fénix, ella cuidó de mí y abogó por mí a Dumbledore. Le dije que estaba arrepentido, pero que no esperaba que me creyera.

Voldemort le escuchaba, y en su semblante había aburrimiento.

- Me llevaron a Hogwarts, donde Dumbledore en persona me cuidó. Estuve bebiendo algunas pociones que me dieron altas fiebres, y fingí gritar en sueños todas mis culpas. Para el acto final…

Severus se puso cautamente de pié y se acercó, descubriendo su antebrazo, el cual aún mostraba las cicatrices de su intento de mutilamiento.

El lord se acercó y tomó al joven con demasiada fuerza, recorriendo la marca oscura con sus dedos largos y helados.

- Fingí un ataque de demencia, y en medio de mi arrepentimiento, tomé una piedra y traté de arrancarme el brazo.

El joven bajó la mirada.

- Supuse que querer mutilarme a mi mismo sería una muestra más que obvia de cómo mis pecados me perseguían.

Se hizo un largo silencio entre ambos, y de pronto, Snape levantó la mirada cuando escuchó como el Lord oscuro aplaudía lentamente.

- Bravo… bravo…

Voldemort se acercó a Severus, tomándole de los hombros.

- Sabes que continuarás bajo mi vigilancia, pero si realmente has hecho lo que me has contado, eso convencerá al viejo. Ya no vuelvas a decepcionarme, ¿Me has oído?

El joven aceptó con la cabeza y tomó una de las manos del Lord, besándole con aparente devoción.

- Es usted misericordioso, mi señor.

- No desperdicies las gracias que te otorgo.

- Nunca más.

Dicho aquello, Severus dio media vuelta y se marchó. Voldemort se giró hacia su mascota, la cual reptaba sobre el trono.

_- ¿Tu que dices, querida? ¿Has percibido algún engaño en las palabras de Snape?_

_- No mi amo… ninguno._

_- Bien…_

A las afueras de aquél lugar, Severus se limpió los labios y escupió al suelo, bastante sorprendido al comprobar las palabras de Dumbledore.

Cuando se trataba de proteger a alguien, no existía quien pudiera notar sus mentiras.

* * *

Sin embargo, había alguien con quien debía hablar, alguien a quien no iba a mentirle, sino que debía contarle algunas verdades, pero por sobre todo… pedir perdón.

Aunque no se lo mereciera.

La figura alta y delgada apareció en las afueras de la mansión Malfoy.

Sus ojos negros vagaron sobre la enorme estructura, acariciando con la mirada aquél lugar que tan bien había llegado a conocer.

Delante de él desfilaban los fantasmas de sus recuerdos, podía observar con claridad a aquellos que habían sido sus amigos, sus hermanos, corriendo unos detrás de otros, y escuchar con claridad sus risas.

Pesaba demasiado en su alma saber que todo había sido una cruel mentira.

Y pesaba aún mas saber, que ahora estaban en bandos separados, que ellos, que habían estado juntos para todo, incluso para el sexo, ahora estuvieran separados por algo tan grande como lo era la vida y la muerte.

Sabía lo que iba a encontrar dentro, y no sabía como expresar con palabras lo que había dentro de su alma.

Severus se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. No hizo sonido alguno.

- Maldito rico bastardo.

Susurró el joven recordando su propia puerta, la cual rechinaba al abrirse, sin importar que fuera casi nueva.

Aspiró con fuerza el aroma de la casa, el aroma tan conocido a muebles caros y flores, las cuales abundaban en costosos jarrones por toda la casa y en cada pasillo.

Caminó lentamente, y sus pasos hicieron eco en la abandonada estancia. Se quedó quieto y en silencio, mirando en todas direcciones, hasta que finalmente, el eco de otros pasos continuó con el que dejaran los suyos, y momentos más tarde, en lo alto de una escalera apareció el hombre a quien había venido a ver.

- Severus.

- Hola Lucius.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, y ninguno tenía ni idea de lo que iban a decir.

¿Cómo se le dice a un amigo "Discúlpame por violarte el otro día"? ¿Había alguna manera de hacerlo? ¿Un manual escrito por algún sabio que se compadeciera de los pobres tontos?

Maldita sea, estaba congelado.

Se había enfrentado a gigantes, había luchado con aurores, demonios, había pasado ya tres veces por las malditas pruebas con Painsoul, y nunca se había sentido tan aterrado como en aquél momento.

Aspiró con fuerza, armándose de valor.

- Yo…

Pero todo sentimiento se fue a la basura con el sonido de una tercera persona, alguien que se detuvo a espaldas de Lucius, abrazándose a su hombro, observándole con sus preciosos ojos azules.

La dama que lo había llevado a la desgracia.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a enfrentarse a los dos?

- Hola Severus.

- Narcisa.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos, donde ninguno sabía que era lo que debía hacer o decir.

Los ojos negros del más joven recorrieron a la hermosa rubia. No la había visto desde el ataque de Voldemort, y lucía ciertamente diferente, incluso, lucía mas radiante de lo que nunca antes la hubiera visto, tal vez por encontrarse al lado de Lucius.

Recordó en aquél momento que ahora estaban comprometidos… si las cosas fueran distintas… si las cosas fueran distintas los tres podrían haber estado tirados en el lago, riendo, la parejita soportando las burlas de su mejor amigo.

Mas mentiras, y mas dolor…

- Ya lo se todo. Y… y ya me voy.

Fue todo lo que podía decir, no creía necesitar nada mas, por lo que dio media vuelta tratando de marcharse, sin embargo, cuando quiso abrir la puerta, la encontró cerrada.

- No Severus, no te vas.

- No tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Susurró él, totalmente consiente del sonido de los pasos de la pareja acercándose a sus espaldas. Podía sentir el peligro, el aroma putrefacto de la mentira inundando sus pulmones, lo que le llevó a sujetar con fuerza su varita dentro del bolsillo de la túnica.

Pudo sentir las manos de Lucius a su espalda. Lo conocía demasiado como para siquiera dudar sobre si se trataba de él.

- Déjame salir.

- No.

- Voy a tirar la puerta si es necesario.

- No, no lo harás.

Dijo el rubio acariciando con su aliento la nuca del muchacho, el cual se tensó visiblemente.

- No te permitiré que te marches… en unos minutos, me suplicarás que te mantenga conmigo.

- No voy a hacerlo. No esta vez.

Lucius sonrió mientras le daba la vuelta bruscamente, golpeándolo contra la pared.

- ¿Qué planeas? ¿Vengarte haciéndome exactamente lo mismo?

El joven señor Malfoy no dijo absolutamente nada, por lo que Severus se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

- Si esa es la venganza que quieres, has lo que se te pegue la gana.

Lucius sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a Severus, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello mientras aspiraba exageradamente el aroma que emanaba de él.

- ¿Me dejarás hacerte lo mismo que me hiciste a mi?... Pero que considerado.

Snape cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando las manos de Lucius comenzaron a delinear su cuerpo.

No quería, no lo deseaba… pero su cuerpo había sido amaestrado para responder al toque del rubio. Había aprendido a identificar su toque, especialmente por que este le conocía a la perfección. Lucius conocía totalmente cada punto erógeno de su cuerpo, de la misma manera en que conocía las maneras de estimular dichos puntos hasta llevarlo al límite.

Los labios del joven se abrieron sin que este lo deseara para soltar un breve suspiro, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que había cerrado los ojos.

- No, basta.

Severus tomó de los hombros a Lucius tratando de hacerle retroceder, sin embargo, la punta de la varita de Narcisa se clavó con fuerza en su cuello.

- Si yo fuera tú… me estaría quieta.

El dueño de aquella mansión sonrió ampliamente mientras desviaba su mirada hacia su prometida, la cual le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

- Ven acá Severus, necesitamos hablar en un lugar más… cómodo.

Ante aquellas palabras, el joven decidió que ni loco les seguiría el juego, no una vez más. Se negó cuando su antiguo compañero le jaló de su mano, tratando de guiarlo hacia la habitación que tantas veces compartieran.

Pero aquella negativa no hizo más que arrancarle una sonrisa al rubio, el cual se giró rápidamente y aprisionó con su cuerpo el de Snape, devorando sus labios con frenesí, mordiéndolo con fuerza para abrirse paso a su interior, comenzando a penetrarlo frenéticamente con su lengua.

Se sentía miserable, podía sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a traicionarle conforme Lucius embestía sus caderas contra las propias, y su lengua buscaba la del rubio acompañándole en su frenesí.

Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a todo aquello como para ponerle un fin de golpe. Como para renunciar y darle la vuelta a aquél capítulo de su vida.

Lucius era, sin dudarlo, el mejor amante que hubiera conocido hasta hora. Tal vez y fuera una idea enferma, la idea enferma de un asesino al servicio de un asesino demente todavía mayor, pero la sola idea de jamás volver a vibrar, como se vibra en los brazos de Lucius Malfoy, era para volverse loco y llorar por semejante pérdida.

Quería estar con él una vez más, aún sabiendo que era un cerdo, aún sabiendo que lo había utilizado, sabiendo que no era más que un juguete.

Dios…. ¿Tan patético era?

- Oh mira, nuestro gatito comienza a ronronear…

Susurró Narcisa con voz suave y dulce mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello negro de Severus, el cual no se molestó siquiera en defenderse del insulto, pues en medio de sus cavilaciones, apenas se daba cuenta de que sus manos ya no estaban aferradas a sus costados, sino sujetas sobre la camisa de Lucius, y que ya no era la lengua del rubio la que estaba dentro de su boca, sino que era él quien se encontraba dentro del otro.

No, no podía hacerlo, ¡No podía!

Ladeó el rostro interrumpiendo abruptamente el beso, tratando de calmar su respiración y ordenándose que no fuera un absoluto perdedor, rogando por que su erección se calmase de una vez por todas.

Lucius soltó una suave risilla mientras lo soltaba, retrocedió un par de pasos y observó a su compañero mostrándose ciertamente divertido, mientras Narcisa se acercaba y se recargaba en su hombro.

- Es tan tierno… ¿No lo crees Cissy?

Ella aceptó con la cabeza en toda respuesta.

- Tan noble… tan puro… y eso solo me hace desear romperte el trasero ahora mismo.

Semejante cambio en sus palabras puso en alerta al joven Slythering, el cual trató de retroceder, pero las manos de Lucius le inmovilizaron, mientras la rubia extraía la varita de Snape del bolsillo, lanzándola lejos.

- Me hubiera gustado hacer esto con los nuevos modos, yo te beso, tu respondes, y luego todos terminamos desnudos en mi habitación, pero si tu quieres que repitamos las viejas maneras, por mi no hay problema.

Severus gruñó audiblemente mientras Lucius extraía su varita y le apuntaba con ella. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer, utilizaría el hechizo _"Impedimenta"_, y lo mantendría inmovilizado hasta que cediera a recibir sus atenciones, de la misma manera en que lo había echo aquella primera vez.

- No soy ningún maldito juguete, Malfoy.

- Si lo eres. Eres MI juguete personal. Ya sea que te guste o no.

Aquellas palabras eran mas de lo que podía soportar sin soltarle por lo menos un puñetazo, sin embargo, Lucius estaba preparado para cualquier reacción de su pequeña víctima, por lo que se apresuró a sujetarle con más fuerza, aplastándolo nuevamente con su cuerpo.

- Te quiero Sev. Sabes que te quiero, que te convertiste en algo más que un simple experimento para mí… para nosotros… sabes que te adoro… pero eso no quita el echo de que eres mío, que me perteneces… eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

- Estás loco.

- Si… y tu también mi adorable Sev. Estás tan loco, que en unos cuantos minutos estarás rogándome que te haga mío. ¿Y sabes qué? Lo haré.

Lucius tomó con fuerza al muchacho y comenzó a jalarlo en dirección a su habitación. Snape trató de luchar, trató de golpearlo, pero le gustase o no, el rubio era más fuerte que él.

Narcisa los seguía muy de cerca, aparentemente interesada en el intercambio de insultos que ambos llevaban durante todo el trayecto en las escaleras.

Para cuando llegaron a la habitación, Narcisa sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer. Echarse a un lado y no interrumpir las maniobras de su prometido.

Severus fue lanzado sin ceremonia alguna sobre el colchón, y lo próximo de lo que estuvo enterado, era que sus brazos habían sido firmemente atados a los postes de la cama.

- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo maldito demente!

- Eso Sev, grita, enójate, me gustas mas enojado.

- ¡SUÉLTAME!

No importaba cuanto luchara, iba a ser imposible que se soltara, por lo que Lucius se dedicó a desvestirse tranquilamente.

- Tu sabes… empezamos tratándote como a un cachorrito extraviado, pero tu, pequeño bastardo… nos hiciste quererte.

Lucius sonrió ampliamente mientras se subía encima de su juguete, en tanto Narcisa se sentaba en un borde de la cama, simplemente contemplando la escena.

Las manos del rubio comenzaron a deslizarse sobre el cuerpo del más joven, abriéndole la ropa como le era posible para tener un mejor acceso a él, tarea que no era en absoluto sencilla debido a que el muchacho se movía desesperadamente tratando de sacarse sus ataduras, pero con el otro encima era prácticamente imposible, especialmente cuando sus labios comenzaron a besar su cuello, subiendo con lentitud hasta su oído, delineando el lóbulo de su oído con su lengua.

Se calmó sin desearlo, odiándose de nuevo. Estaba demasiado entrenado.

- Esto será rápido. Abre las piernas.

Los ojos negros de Snape se abrieron de golpe mientras razonaba en que ni loco debía de aceptar aquella orden. Ya era lo suficientemente malo haber aceptado las caricias.

Pero lo que él deseara tenía muy sin cuidado a Lucius, el cual abrió sus piernas acomodándose entre ellas, sin importarle mucho haber recibido una patada o dos. Se llevó una mano a la boca y escupió sobre sus dedos, llevándolos luego al trasero de su acompañante.

Severus trató de negarse, trató de luchar contra lo que habría de venir y que tan desesperadamente deseaba y a la vez no, sin embargo, cuando Malfoy se abrió paso dentro de él, no pudo evitar gritar.

Su cuerpo se tensó y todos sus movimientos cesaron. Su cuerpo reclamaba las atenciones del rubio, sin tener en cuanta que su mente era un completo caos de terror, pánico y asco, todos arremolinándose en torno a la vergüenza de su propia debilidad.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sev?

Esa maldita voz que acariciaba sus oídos como si fuera terciopelo, el muchacho había olvidado luchar con sus ataduras, y lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse para el desgraciado que lo había utilizado durante tanto tiempo como a un juguete.

Pudo sentir como se posicionada para tomarle, de la misma manera en que lo había echo tantas veces, de la misma manera en que lo había echo él también.

Los labios de Severus se abrieron en un largo y gutural gemido cuando sintió como el rubio avanzaba dentro de su cuerpo, llenándolo por completo como solo él sabía hacerlo, quedándose luego quieto, aparentemente disfrutando del contacto de las pieles de ambos.

- Es increíble Sev… que a pesar de todo este tiempo, continúes siendo tan delicioso… cualquiera diría que ya deberías de… haber perdido cualidades.

Cualidades… como si fuera no mas que una prostituta.

_- ¿Has seguido haciéndolo con tu amigo el rico? Supongo que si. ¿Por lo menos te paga por que le abras las piernas? ¿O es tan bueno que lo haces de gratis?_

Su padre había tenido razón, no era más que un juguete para Lucius, siempre lo había sido.

- Sev…

El rubio sonrió mientras acariciaba los cabellos negros de Snape, moviéndose muy lentamente dentro de su cuerpo.

- No malentiendas las cosas. Te utilizamos, si… pero aún así te amamos. Y esta, es nuestra manera de amar…

Sus labios buscaron el cuello del muchacho, mordiéndolo en los puntos sensibles que tan bien conocía.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga más rápido?

Severus abrió sus ojos y observó a Lucius, desviando luego su mirada a Narcisa, la cual se mantenía apacible contemplando la escena. Finalmente regresó su atención a los ojos metalizados de su "anfitrión".

- Te odio.

El sonrió mientras lo sujetaba firmemente, rodeando con sus dedos el miembro de su compañero.

- Lo se.

Habiéndolo dicho, comenzó a moverse, aumentando su velocidad con cada estocada, buscando tocar el punto sensible que le permitiera alcanzar el clímax al muchacho, el cual había cerrado los ojos y se aferraba a sus ataduras, tratando de contener sus gemidos, los cuales luchaban por escapar de sus labios.

- Yo siempre supe que tu padre terminaría asesinando a tu madre.

Confesó Lucius mientras continuaba con sus embistes, hablando tan claramente posible como podía debido a lo que estaba haciendo.

Severus no contestó, por lo que Lucius masajeó su miembro con fuerza, robándole uno de los tantos sonidos que había estado escondiendo.

- Pero tenía miedo de que lo hiciera después de mi graduación, por que mis planes se vendrían abajo.

Quería que se callara, quería que dejara de existir. Todo su cuerpo vibraba y podía sentir con claridad como el otro se deslizaba en su interior. Si no tenía más opciones que estar ahí, metido en aquella situación, quería al menos que el otro se mantuviera en silencio.

- Y cuando eso ocurrió, nos convertimos en tu fuente de seguridad, de cariño, y de placer. Te amaestramos como si fueras un lindo cachorrito adquirido en el refugio de animales.

Snape soltó un gemido ente aquellas palabras, entremezclando su dolor, frustración y su placer.

- Nosotros nos encargamos de que Potter y sus amigos nos vieran besándonos, imagínate, solito, dolido, y con toda la escuela hablando de tus inclinaciones sexuales.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron de golpe y le miró incrédulo, recordando aquella noche en que los Merodeadores le sorprendieran besándose con Lucius en un pasillo.

- Todo fue planeado. Cada acción realizada por ti durante años, nosotros la planeamos.

Severus cerró los ojos debido a la presión en su cuerpo, su vientre se contraía y su piel hormigueaba, la respiración comenzaba a fallarle y su cabeza se movía frenéticamente debido al clímax que reclamaba su existencia.

- Yo mandé matar a tu padre… y te arranqué la venganza.

Con aquellas palabras, el joven sintió como todo su cuerpo era golpeado por el éxtasis, por lo que soltó un grito desgarrador, enterándose vagamente de que Lucius colapsaba con él, abrazándose a su cuerpo con fuerza mientras se aferraba a su interior.

- Todo… todo lo planeamos nosotros… todo…

Severus sentía su mente difusa, demasiado extraviada para permitirle pensar.

- Pero te queremos… y teniéndote aquí… todo lo que hicimos valió la pena. No nos arrepentimos… de nada.

Lucius sonrió mientras besaba la frente del joven, retirándose luego de él.

Sin embargo, Snape se encontraba demasiado shockeado para poder reaccionar, por lo que cerró los ojos, tratando de ocultar toda su vergüenza, tratando de contener las lágrimas que brotaban ante los recuerdos cruelmente mancillados.

- Pero si hay algo que debo decirte que fue real… fue el amor de mi padre. El nunca se enteró de nuestros planes. No se enteró siquiera de que existías sino hasta tu último año en Hogwarts. ¿Y sabes que me dijo cuando se enteró de quien eras, desde cuando te conocía y por todo lo que habías pasado?

Lucius se mantuvo en silencio, sin revelar la respuesta, eso solo quería decir una cosa. Quería que Snape preguntara.

- Que… ¿Qué te dijo?

- Dijo… "Pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes. Si ese muchacho es amigo tuyo"

El rubio se acercó, rozando con sus labios el oído del más joven.

- "Pude haberlo adoptado sin ningún problema"

Los ojos de Snape se cerraron con fuerza.

Sus amarres se soltaron de repente, pero la necesidad de huir había sido reemplazada por la furia que hervía dentro de él, buscando liberarse.

- Sin embargo, hay algo que debo decirte, Sev. En una semana, Narcisa y yo nos vamos a casar.

Severus levantó la mirada mientras se sentaba en la cama, preguntándose que rayos podía importarle lo que hicieran esos dos de aquí en delante.

- Y tras hablarlo brevemente, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que podemos hacer un enlace matrimonial… los tres.

El joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar semejante tontería.

- ¿Qué?

- Te estoy diciendo que quiero que cambies tu apellido a Malfoy. Es algo que no se ha hecho en un par de cientos de años, pero sabes que antes era muy común que un hombre de alto estatus social tuviera varias esposas y esposos, hoy en día aún se puede.

Aquello sonaba como una absoluta tontería. Si se lo hubieran dicho hacía una semana, habría pensado que era una broma, pero por el semblante de Lucius, sabía que era verdad.

- Ya te lo he dicho, que aunque no lo admitas, tu eres mío. Me perteneces. Yo así dispuse que ocurriera. Y lo que es mío lo protejo, quiero que vuelvas a casa.

- Estás…

- Estoy hablando en serio. No hay ningún problema. Además, tienes lo… necesario, para procurarme descendencia. Así que no veo ningún problema.

La sola idea de ser el progenitor de un descendiente Malfoy hizo que Severus sintiera nauseas.

- Así que te espero aquí exactamente en una semana, listo para ser mío legalmente.

No hacía falta mas para saber que aquella "conversación" ya había terminado. Severus se apresuró a ponerse de pié y arreglarse la ropa, recogiendo las prendas faltantes y colocándoselas en el acto.

Mientras salía de la habitación se giró a Narcisa, la cual lucía realmente tranquila.

Se quedó en silencio mirándola, y ella finalmente sonrió.

- No todo fue mentira Sev, pero depende de ti separar los hechos a tu gusto. Sabes que si te vas, no nos va a doler.

El joven apretó la mandíbula realmente furioso y se marchó de la habitación, saliendo a grandes zancadas hasta abandonar la habitación, pues tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible.

* * *

Al regresar a Hogwarts, Severus se encontró con Dumbledore, el cual caminaba de un lado a otro de la oficina con marcado desespero.

- ¡Severus! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Creí que…!

- No me ha pasado nada director. Tenía… asuntos que resolver.

Tras haber dicho aquello, el joven de largo cabello negro se dejó caer en la silla, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

Todo lo que le había sido revelado daba vueltas en su cabeza a una velocidad impresionante, causándole una jaqueca. Por otro lado, estaba lo que había acabado haciendo con Lucius.

Se suponía que solo había ido a hablar, no a revolcarse con él una vez más.

Ellos habían sido su fuente de seguridad y autoridad durante tantos años, y ahora, todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Los más grandes problemas de su vida habían sido causados por ellos.

Nunca se lo había cuestionado, a pesar de lo obvio que parecía todo. Unos verdaderos amigos jamás habrían provocado a su padre de la manera en que ellos lo habían echo, abandonándolo luego indefenso contra todo el problema.

Tampoco habrían estado incomunicados durante tanto tiempo. Nunca lo habrían dejado solo…

Solo…

Esa era la clave. Estaba totalmente solo. Nunca había dejado de estarlo. Todo había sido una farsa enferma que esos dos le habían tendido y que él había abrazado como si fuera una tabla de salvación echa de porquería.

Por su parte, Dumbledore podía ver que fuera lo que fuera que Severus había echo, debía ser demasiado importante, y personal.

- Severus… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

Los ojos negros de Snape se posaron, fríos y cargados de odio sobre los azules del anciano, el cual se acercó y colocó una mano en su espalda.

- ¿Estás bien?

Esto era otro engaño. Dumbledore necesitaba un espía, y lo había atrapado justo en el momento de su deserción a las filas de los mortífagos.

Una vez mas, no era mas que un gatito recogido del fango al cual debían mimar y consentir para hacerlo fiel a casa y nunca escapara.

- Estoy bien.

- Pero…

Albus se detuvo a si mismo al observar aquella mirada helada. Sabía que no debía meterse en los conflictos interiores del muchacho, por lo que mejor decidió dejarle en paz.

- Bien… de acuerdo… ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Voldemort?

Severus no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar aquél nombre, pero al final, sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitar de su memoria los pasados eventos y dirigiendo su atención al anciano, el cual se sentaba en su silla en aquél momento.

- El piensa que he hecho un excelente trabajo con usted, pero aún así me tendrá vigilado.

- Si, bueno, eso era de suponerse. Ahora, me gustaría…

Pero antes de que continuase hablando, alguien tocó a la puerta del despacho, Severus se tensó un instante, pero no se movió.

La pesada puerta de la oficina se abrió lentamente y entró un hombre bastante robusto, con cabello entre cano y ojos azules. Uno de ellos bastante mas grande de lo que era el otro.

Observó por un instante a la persona que se encontraba de espaldas a él sentada frente al director y dirigió de inmediato su ojo mágico hacia su antebrazo, para luego emitir un gruñido.

- Buenas tardes, Dumbledore.

- Buenas tardes Alastor.

Alastor Moody se acercó produciendo un ruido seco cada vez que su bastón tocaba el suelo, observando con molestia a Snape.

- Me gustaría presentarte al nuevo miembro de la Orden.

- No.

- ¿No?

- No voy a permitir que este pedazo de escoria se nos una, Albus. Tal vez y no lo sepas, pero este muchacho…

- Es un mortífago. Lo se.

El auror se quedó tieso como una piedra.

- ¿Qué?

- Severus es un mortífago que se ha pasado a nuestro bando, y nos prestará sus servicios como espía.

- ¿Espía? ¿Esque te has vuelto loco?? ¡Claro que es un espía! Pero para esa rata asquerosa que aterroriza nuestro mundo! ¡Yo no permitiré…!

- No te he preguntado si deseas aceptarlo en la orden, Alastor, te estoy informando que él será parte de nosotros ahora, sin embargo, su presencia no puede ser muy bien recibida entre los demás miembros, por lo que lo mantendré apartado un tiempo, pero obviamente, con tu ojo mágico podrás verlo, y no deseo que te extrañes al ver a alguien nuevo escuchando nuestras conversaciones, algo en lo que Severus ya está bastante especializado.

El muchacho enarcó una ceja al escuchar aquello, mientras el director sonreía con indulgencia, revelándole con una sola mirada que estaba informado acerca del incidente ocurrido en el Cabeza de Puerco.

- Yo no creo que…

- Tal vez y no desees creer en mí, pero puedes creer en Lily. Ella confía ciegamente en Severus.

Alastor trató de rebatir, pero luego se censuró a si mismo, ya que a decir verdad, él conocía bastante a Lily Potter, y sabía que ella no cedía fácilmente hacia cualquier persona para darle su confianza, a menos de que realmente se la mereciera.

Las llamas se volvieron esmeraldas en aquél instante, y entró al despacho la figura de una mujer. Albus esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¡Vaya! Y hablando de Lily.

La joven mujer tosió un par de veces mientras se quitaba la ceniza de la ropa, luego se giró a observar al director con una amplia sonrisa, luego a Severus, y finalmente a Moody.

- ¡Ojoloco!

Chilló ella feliz y lanzándose a abrazarlo. El hombre rió un poco y de manera muy discreta regresándole el gesto con su mano libre.

Severus gruñó por lo bajo, sintiendo otra vez esa punzada de celos, la cual venía a fastidiarlo aún mas con todo lo que ya tenía dentro de si mismo carcomiéndole el alma.

- ¿El profesor Dumbledore te lo ha dicho? ¡Severus se ha pasado a nuestro lado!

- Si, bueno…

- ¡Sabía que no le ibas a creer! Eres demasiado desconfiado, ¡Pero te lo juro, Severus es genial!

La manera en que ella hablaba de él, hacía que el muchacho se sintiera extraño, de alguna forma querido, no sabía muy bien como expresarlo.

Pero Lucius y Narcisa también le querían. De su propia y exclusiva manera psicópata, y no estaba seguro de desear que alguien mas lo quisiera.

- Por cierto Severus, no se si ya habrás hablado con el profesor Dumbledore sobre los miembros de la Orden.

- No, aún no lo ha hecho.

Respondió con un tono de voz totalmente gélido, el cual pasó desapercibido para la jovial mujer.

- ¡Excelente!

Palmeando feliz, ella se giró hacia el director.

- ¿Puedo traerla? ¡Por favor, por favor director, puedo??

Dumbledore sonrió brevemente, y al final aceptó con la cabeza.

- Bien, mientras tanto, me gustaría hablar contigo Alastor, hay algo muy importante que tenemos que discutir.

Lily se había marchado por la chimenea, y ambos hombres discutían encima de un plano que había aparecido encima del escritorio, por lo que Snape se sintió sobrante en aquél lugar.

Se puso de pié, tratando de desviar su atención hacia cualquier otra cosa, intentando que sus pensamientos no lo asfixiaran.

Finalmente se acercó al precioso Fénix que dormitaba encima de una percha junto a las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio del director.

Era precioso, del tamaño de un cisne con colorido plumaje rojo y dorado.

Severus arrugó la nariz un poco, ya que aquellos colores no eran realmente los que a él le gustaban, pero en aquella criatura eran realmente impresionantes.

Hubo un fulgor esmeralda detrás de él, por lo que supuso que Lily habría regresado con quien fuera que había ido a buscar, sin embargo, no se giró, ya que estaba mas entretenido acariciando el suave plumaje del hermoso fénix.

- Se… ¿Severus?

El joven se mantuvo quiero y en silencio. Llevaba años sin escuchar aquella voz, pero la recordaba a la perfección. Se giró lentamente, sintiendo una sonrisa que deseaba brotar en sus labios, pero él lo impidió, conservando una expresión de indiferencia.

Era una joven alta, con un largo cabello rubio oscuro que caía ondulado sobre sus hombros, en cuyo rostro centelleaban sus preciosos ojos entre verdes y azules, mientras en sus labios estaban dibujada una sonrisa.

- Lupina…

Ella sonrió ampliamente antes de correr y refugiarse en sus brazos. Detrás de ellos, Lily palmeó emocionada, mientras Dumbledore se olvidaba de su plano para contemplar la escena.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?

Preguntó él con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, ella se giró a mirarle mientras se alejaba un poco de él, golpeándole el brazo.

- ¡Soy miembro de la orden, zopenco!

- Ya veo.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡No me digas que no me extrañaste!

Severus se sintió triste por ella, ya que siendo sinceros, no la había extrañado en lo mas mínimo, todo gracias a la compañía de Lucius y Narcisa, sumándole a aquello la vida que había llevado como mortífago, era imposible que le hubieras dedicado un solo minuto de sus pensamientos.

Pero no creía que revelarle aquello a la chica fuera lo más correcto.

- Pues yo si te extrañé, y mucho.

Ella sonrió, observando fijamente sus ojos negros.

- Es difícil encontrar a alguien que te… reemplace.

Aquél comentario de obvia insinuación sexual incomodó a Severus mas que halagarlo. Ya había tenido demasiado sobre sexo como para agregar un poco más.

- Yo creo que…

- No digas nada que lo arruine. Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo.

Aquello si podía contestarlo, ya que él también se sentía agradecido con el reencuentro, aunque no lo demostrase.

Sabía que él no era muy bueno con las palabras, por lo que se limitó a tomar un mechón de cabello y colocárselo detrás de la oreja. Un gesto que siempre había tenido con ella durante su intenso noviazgo, especialmente durante sus largas sesiones de sexo.

Ella sonrió y se abrazó a él.

- ¿Lupina?

- ¿Si profesor Dumbledore?

El director le hizo una señal para que se acercara, por lo que ella obedeció ciertamente contenta, no sin antes haber besado la mejilla de Severus, el cual se quedó estático en su lugar.

Dentro del hervidero de dudas que era su mente, acababa de encontrar a alguien que era distinta a todo lo demás. Ella nunca había sido parte de los planes de Lucius y Narcisa, ella, al contrario de los otros dos, siempre había estado a su lado, siempre lo había apoyado y lo había echo sentir… bien.

Volver a verla era agradable. Ella era probablemente la única persona de aquí en delante con quien podría sentirse de esa manera, la única verdad entre aquella red de mentiras que habían tejido a su alrededor.

De repente, sintió un breve empujón, y al girarse hacia abajo, se encontró con unos ojos de un intenso verde que le miraban burlones, mientras su dueña hablaba con voz cantarina.

- Severus y Lupina, sentados bajo un árbol, tomados de la mano…

El rodó los ojos con fastidio, al menos hasta que sintió el segundo empujón de parte de Lily, la cual se empezó a reír.

Severus la observó un instante y luego a su ex novia, la cual desvió su atención un momento del director para poder observar al joven de ojos negros, sonriéndole y guiñándole de forma coqueta.

- Primero el amor, después el matrimonio…

Seguía cantando Lily, haciendo que el joven se quedase en silencio. Por que de repente… Lupina Black Snape ya no sonaba tan mal.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

Un regalo para mi querida Lupina Black! ¡Has regresado! Te dije que iba a haber una sorpresa, ¿verdad? ¡Espero que te gustara!!

Muchas gracias a todos, mil, mil gracias!! Un beso!! Respuestas a los reviews en mi profile!

Lady Grayson


	23. Cadenas de Orgullo

Cap. 22

Cadenas de orgullo

* * *

Habían pasado seis días, seis días desde la última vez que había visto a cualquier ser humano… seis días de los siete que le había dado Malfoy para volver a sus brazos para colocarse una linda correa en el cuello.

Snape suspiró mientras recorría con su dedo el libro que tenía frente a él.

A pesar del caos que era su existencia, a pesar de todas sus estupideces y de los abundantes malos ratos que había experimentado en menos de una semana, él continuaba teniendo sueños a los que se aferraba con fuerza.

No podía permitir que todo le fuera arrancado, y menos aún, si aquello conllevaba la realización no solo de sus propias ilusiones, sino también las de su madre.

Había iniciado los estudios superiores en pociones, y sus excelsos logros le habían permitido avanzar rápidamente, sin embargo, no solamente tenía que sobre salir en sus pociones, sino mejorar mas y mas en cada día en todas las ramas alcanzables.

Y aquello incluía los estudios que el mundo mágico usualmente ignoraba, y por lo cual, en aquél momento estaba sumergido en un libro de química avanzada muggle.

No lo había hablado con nadie, pero tenía planeado matricularse en una universidad en Londres, buscando fusionar las técnicas de ambos mundos en su trabajo.

Quería convertirse en todo un maestro de pociones, uno de los mejores del mundo, si no es que el mejor.

Levantó la mirada y observó un recorte de periódico que tenía pegado en la pared, en donde Augustus Firehouse sonreía, mientras a su lado, el retrato de Eileen mostraba exactamente el mismo gesto.

Alguien tocó a su puerta en aquél instante, y Snape maldijo por lo bajo.

Se puso de pié y caminó para abrir a quien fuera que fuese, sin embargo, toda la molestia de haber sido interrumpido desapareció cuando observó a la persona que había ido a visitarle.

- Lupina…

La joven sonrió mientras se abrazaba a su abrigo, para luego entrar, observando curiosamente a su alrededor.

- Así que aquí es donde vive Severus Snape. Esperaba algo mas… alegre.

- ¿Cuándo fui alegre?

Lupina se giró a mirarle y sonrió con nostalgia.

- Solías ser alegre cuando estabas conmigo.

Snape bajó la mirada y cerró la puerta, apoyándose luego contra la pared mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

- Depende, ¿Beberás conmigo?

El joven se mantuvo en silencio y finalmente aceptó con la cabeza, sin embargo, apenas se retiraba a la cocina cuando sintió una de las manos de su antigua novia sobre su brazo, por lo que se giró a mirarla.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes le contemplaban con algo parecido a la lástima y el anhelo.

- Sev… ¿Por qué no sonríes?

- Por que no tengo una razón para hacerlo.

Ella bajó la mirada y se abrazó a él. Snape se mantuvo quieto largos segundos, sin saber que hacer, o que es lo que debía decir.

- ¿Te lastimaron?

Severus ladeó el rostro, ya que siempre le había incomodado que aquella chica le conociera tan bien.

- Te hicieron daño, lo se.

- ¿Entonces para qué lo preguntas?

- Por que el primer paso para sanar es admitirlo.

- No soy ningún maldito alcohólico.

Ella suspiró y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

- Me gustaría que sacaras todo eso que traes dentro… que, te apoyaras en alguien, que supieras que no todos somos unos traicioneros que vamos a lastimarte.

Snape torció los labios y la hizo a un lado, sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz entre sus dedos.

- ¿A eso viniste?

- No me has llamado. Creí que después de vernos en la oficina de Dumbledore…

- Esque no pensaba llamarte.

La joven rubia se giró a mirarle, y estaba realmente dolida.

- Yo te extrañé mucho.

- ¿Y ya por eso debo llamarte? ¿Debo olvidar todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora e ir corriendo a tus brazos para hacer una nueva vida?

- Creí que estabas feliz de verme.

- Lo estaba… realmente lo estaba… pero ahora mismo tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para ponerme a pensar en rehacer mi relación contigo.

Severus se alejó algunos pasos y volvió a sentarse frente a su escritorio, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

- No quiero a nadie cerca… no ahora.

Lupina lo contempló en silencio largo rato, para finalmente acerarse y rodear su cuello.

Los dedos de Snape la sostuvieron con fuerza mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba.

- Cada noche… veo sus rostros, y… me veo a mi mismo… y no se… y… y mañana… ese cerdo, yo… no se, yo…

- Sev, ya no te contengas, puedes llorar conmigo, vamos… hazlo…

Sin embargo, el joven se puso de pié de golpe, lanzando sin querer a su acompañante hacia atrás.

- De todas formas, no es de tu incumbencia.

- Pero…

- Te agradecería que te marcharas.

- Yo aún te amo…

Dicho aquello, sus ojos negros se clavaron sobre los de ella, ejerciendo presión para doblegarla. Ella suspiró bajando la mirada, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- Lupina…

La joven se giró, y lo próximo que supo es que se encontraba rodeada por los brazos del hombre a quien ella adoraba.

- Sev…

El no contestó nada, la abrazó con fuerza y recargó su rostro en el cabello rubio de ella.

- ¿Lupina…?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

* * *

La mansión Malfoy se encontraba engalanada de pies a cabeza, en su habitación, Lucius se encontraba dándole los últimos toques a su apariencia mientras el atardecer teñía con sus matices cálidos el cielo.

El joven dueño de todo aquél hermoso lugar vestía un traje gris que hacía un juego perfecto con sus ojos, y un chaleco de una tonalidad un tanto más oscura, el cual tenía un broche plateado en el cuello del cual pendía un pañuelo blanco.

Se mantenía absorto en sus pensamientos mientras amarraba sus cabellos con un listón del mismo color de su chaquetín, para finalmente observarse por todos los ángulos posibles, encontrándose satisfecho con su propia imagen.

Sin embargo, la interrogante de en donde se encontraba Severus aún abarcaba su mente.

_- Fuiste muy duro con él, Lucius._

_- Tiene que aprender quien manda._

_- Eso ya lo se, pero pudiste usar otro truco._

_- No. Ya lo hemos hecho a su manera. Sabemos que Severus no es el tipo de persona que demuestra su amor como lo hacemos nosotros. El es más de cariños de vez en cuando, mimos, protección, entrega absoluta aún a costo de la vida. Si le demostraba mas cariño de ese tipo, no entendería el mensaje que quería darle._

_- ¿Y ese mensaje cual era?_

_- Que él es mío. Mío y de nadie mas._

_Narcisa se cubrió los labios mientras empezaba a reír._

_- ¿Puedes decirme que es tan gracioso?_

_- Lucius ¿Tratas todos estos años, continúas teniendo la esperanza de que Severus sea tuyo?_

_- No veo que…_

_- La primera vez que lo hicieron, te lo dije, que el niño no era tuyo. Y por más años que han pasado, sigues intentando que te pertenezca, pero él no es tuyo._

_Lucius la observó largamente, y finalmente rió._

_- Si, no es mío, nunca será mío… pero él debe creer que si lo es._

El joven señor Malfoy gruñó por lo bajo.

Había tenido todo lo que había deseado en la vida, siempre había sido así. Inclusive Narcisa, la había poseído sin saberlo, pero la había poseído al fin y al cabo.

Pero Severus se negaba a entrar en sus posesiones, y Lucius ya no podía esperar para colgarle una linda etiqueta que dijera "Propiedad de Lucius Malfoy"

Un maldito niño no podía ganarle.

- ¿Lucius?

El rubio se giró a la puerta y sonrió brevemente al observar al hombre que se encontraba en la puerta.

- Hola Rodolphus.

- ¿Estás listo?

- Siempre lo he estado.

- Claro, y por eso te tardaste una eternidad y media en pedirle matrimonio a mi cuñadita.

- ¿Alguna objeción?

- Nada, nada, que ya se me hacía que la pobre se quedaba, y con lo bonita que está.

Lucius le apuntó amenazadoramente con el dedo, pero el hombre rió, palmeándole el hombro.

- Vamos hombre.

- Vamos.

Ambos caminaron lado a lado, y el rubio carraspeó disimuladamente.

- ¿Y Severus? ¿Ya llegó?

- Yo no lo he visto.

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza.

- El muy bastardo…

Gruñó Malfoy mientras salía a sus jardines, observando todo iluminado por luces de hada y flores blancas.

Muchos magos y brujas importantes se acercaron a saludarle, y Lucius aceptó vagamente las felicitaciones con una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

- Ah, Lucius, ¡Mi querido Lucius!

El joven apenas y pudo ocultar una mueca de fastidio cuando una mujer entrada en sus cuarentas se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, cuando se soltaron, ella miró a su alrededor ciertamente fascinada, mientras Malfoy se sacudía disimuladamente la ropa.

- Ministro Bagnold, que honor que haya podido asistir.

- ¿Y como no iba a hacerlo mi querido muchacho? Contigo siempre ayudando al ministerio de magia, ¡Es un honor estar aquí!

- Si, me lo imagino.

- ¿Y tú linda novia?

- Debe estarse arreglando todavía. Las mujeres son así.

- ¡Por Merlín! Si yo fuera a casarme contigo, empezaría a arreglarme desde una semana antes.

- No creo que fuera a lograr mucho.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Nada, nada, que se vería radiante.

- Oh bueno. Por cierto, Barty te manda decir que siente mucho no haber podido asistir. ¡Pobre! Siempre se carga de demasiado trabajo.

- El señor Crouch siempre está muy apegado a sus deberes, después de todo.

- Si, quería enviar a su hijo, Barty Junior, pero, ¡De tal palo tal astilla! El pequeño Barty dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Ya sabes, se graduó de Hogwarts hace un par de años y está estudiando duro para seguir los pasos de su padre.

Lucius sonrió aceptando con la cabeza, aunque por dentro se sentía carcajear, ya que el amado e inocente Barty Crouch Junior estaba en una misión eliminando muggles, y se había disculpado ya días atrás por no poder asistir a la boda.

- Barty es un muchacho muy trabajador.

- Lo sacó de su padre. De echo, muy pronto lo sabrás por los periódicos, pero Barty finalmente está a un paso de lograr por lo que ha luchado por años.

La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho, aparentemente tranquilizándose a si misma.

- Muy pronto van a autorizar el uso de las imperdonables contra los seguidores de tu sabes quien.

- ¿Qué?

- Es horrible, tantos años buscando otros métodos, y ahora esto.

- Ya veo… es terrible, pero es la única manera en que podemos defender la paz de nuestras familias.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Ministro Bagnold, usted debería…

El hombre detuvo sus palabras de golpe y se quedó observando un punto a espaldas de la ministro.

- Discúlpeme.

Ella le observó confundida mientras Lucius pasaba de largo, acercándose a la persona que tanto había deseado que apareciera en aquél día.

Severus se mantuvo sereno recargado en un árbol. Su cabello negro estaba perfectamente sujeto en una cinta esmeralda, mientras utilizaba un traje negro con ribetes en el mismo color que la cintilla.

Bastante sencillo, pero elegante a la vez.

- Sabía que vendrías.

Susurró Lucius tratando de lucir convencido de si mismo, aunque en realidad hubiera estado aterrorizado de que Snape descubriera que el rubio no tenía ni el mas mínimo poder sobre él.

Severus se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Entonces, Malfoy deslizó el dorso de sus dedos por el pecho del joven ante él, mientras en sus labios aparecía una lasciva sonrisa.

- Después de hoy, nada volverá a separarnos.

No recibió más que una sonrisa torcida como respuesta, pero Lucius creyó que no necesitaba más.

- ¡Sev, Sev! ¡Ah, Lucius hola!

Los ojos metalizados de Lucius se giraron incrédulos hacia la joven que llegaba en aquél momento. Su largo cabello rubio estaba recogido sobre su cabeza dejando caer coquetos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, y estaba ataviada con un elegante vestido que hacía completo juego con la ropa de Snape.

- ¡Cuantos años sin verte! Aunque bueno, en el colegio no nos vimos mucho, al que veías era a Sev.

Con aquellas palabras soltó una risita, en tanto se tomaba del brazo de Severus, y para sorpresa del rubio, el joven de cabellos negros colocó su mano sobre la de su acompañante.

- Todos sabíamos que ustedes iban a terminar juntos, ¡Pero vaya que se tardaron!

- Si bueno… ya sabes lo que dicen… lo bueno lleva tiempo.

En ese instante se escucharon algunas exclamaciones, por lo que todos se giraron hacia la mansión.

Lucius sintió que le robaban la respiración.

El cabello de Narcisa caía en elaborados bucles debajo de su nuca, sujetos por discretos arreglos hechos de rosas. Sus hombros estaban descubiertos, y el escote dejaba entrever los atributos de la joven. Las mangas eran largas y muy amplias, al igual que la falda cubierta de un tul brillante.

Los ojos azules de ella resplandecieron cuando encontraron los metalizados de él.

Lucius se olvidó de Severus y de su acompañante para correr a su encuentro, parándose ante ella mientras la observaba embelesado.

- Te ves… preciosa.

- Gracias.

Se inclinó para poder besar su mano, irguiéndose después para poder ofrecerle su brazo.

Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir mientras la pareja caminaba por el camino alfombrado de terciopelo rojo, ella sonreía al igual que él.

La música nupcial emanaba de esferas plateadas que flotaban en el aire, mientras en todas direcciones revoloteaban diminutas hadas que iluminaban todo con sus resplandores luminosos.

Severus se encontraba en la primera fila, sus manos estaban entrelazadas a la altura de su regazo.

Cuando llegaron hasta él, Lucius hizo una pausa y le tendió su mano.

- Es la hora.

Snape no hizo mueca alguna, simplemente aceptó con la cabeza mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

- Si, es hora de que tú y Narcisa se casen.

Lucius le observó incrédulo, para luego mirar a su alrededor.

- No juegues, dame tu mano ahora.

- No lo haré.

Finalmente, Severus sonrió.

- No te pertenezco, Malfoy.

La furia llenó las venas del joven mortífago, el cual sintió deseos de abofetearlo ahí mismo por su insolencia, sin embargo, hasta sus oídos llegó el cuchicheo de la gente que se preguntaba por que no continuaban avanzando, por lo que finalmente bajó su mano.

- No sabes lo que estás haciendo Snape.

- Al contrario.

El muchacho se giró a su acompañante y le brindó una cálida sonrisa mientras la rodeaba con su brazo, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

- Por primera vez se que rayos estoy haciendo.

Lucius sintió que la sangre hervía en sus venas, apretó los puños y sus ojos chispearon con una ira intensa. Narcisa por su parte observó a Severus un instante, y sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa cuando sus ojos azules se toparon con los oscuros de Snape.

A ella le había dolido mucho aceptar el contrato matrimonial entre tres, admitir que Lucius deseaba en su vida al más joven tan solo por un maldito juego de ver quien ostentaba el poder.

Severus sin embargo, había rato las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban a ellos, y además, había echo feliz a Narcisa.

No pudiendo esperar ni un poco mas, ambos continuaron con su camino hasta llegar al altar, la música remitía poco a poco, dejando todo sumido en el absoluto silencio.

Un hombre bajo de cabellos entre canos, al cual Severus pudo reconocer como el mismo que había oficiado el entierro de Abraxas Malfoy precedía la ceremonia, levantó ambos brazos y miró a su alrededor.

- Damas y Caballeros… Estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de dos almas fieles…

Severus trató de opacar una risilla, la cual entre todo el silencio fue claramente escuchada, aunque no se supo de donde provenía.

Claro que esos dos eran fieles… al señor oscuro, ni más ni menos.

Sus ojos vagaron entre los presentes, y chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación. Ahí había muchos mortífagos. Sus ojos vagaron a la parejita en la cuarta fila, Evan Rosier y Danna Wilkes.

La hermosa rubia sonreía mientras le daba unos cuantos codazos a Rosier, el cual se rió disimuladamente. Severus miró a Lupina un instante.

Rosier y Wilkes vivían juntos desde hacía varios años. Según sabía, ella quería casarse, mientras él prefería la libertad. Se preguntó por un efímero instante si él seguiría el mismo camino con la mujer que estaba a su lado en aquél momento, y cuyos ojos azules le contemplaban mientras sus suaves labios rosados estaban tocados por una dulce sonrisa.

- Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, ¿Tomas a Narcisa Nymphadora Black como tu legítima esposa...?

Severus mantuvo sus ojos negros fijos en la mujer que le acompañaba. No le había contado nada de su relación con Malfoy, o más bien… sus ojos se desviaron a la pareja en el altar, los Malfoy.

Ella no sabía que estaba ahí solamente para hacer más fuerte su punto de que Lucius podía irse al carajo junto con todas sus retorcidas ideas. Aunque quien sabe, tal vez y lo supiera, ella era muy inteligente.

- …entonces, os declaro unidos de por vida.

El mago movió su varita en el aire y de la punta de su varita emanaron estrellas plateadas las cuales volaron en torno a ellos rodeándolos mientras el nuevo matrimonio se abrazaba y se entregaba en un dulce beso.

Todos los presentes prorrumpieron en aplausos y los globos plateados estallaron liberando exóticas y hermosas aves, entre ellos pavoreales, los favoritos de Malfoy, mientras se escuchaban música y estruendo por todos lados.

A un movimiento de varita desaparecieron los asientos y aparecieron mesas cargadas de exquisitos y muy finos manjares, mientras meseros ataviados con excelentes túnicas aparecían por todos lados.

La gran mayoría de los invitados prácticamente se lanzaron para ser los primeros en felicitar a la nueva señora Malfoy, ya que el hecho de haberse casado con el magnate y excelente empresario que era Lucius era algo así como la mejor inversión que una mujer podía hacer.

Severus observó todo desde lejos, ya que conocía lo que pensaba la gente, aunque muy dentro de él, tenía que admitir que esos dos se amaban demasiado, y que todas esas absurdas historias no dejaban de ser ni absurdas, ni historias.

En ese instante comenzó la música, la gente empezó a dispersarse para darle espacio a los recién casados de acercarse a la pista, la cual parecía estar echa de hielo sólido.

Lucius sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de su ahora esposa. De su mente parecía haberse evaporado el suceso con Severus, y ahora, todo su ser estaba enfocado en la preciosa rubia que lo miraba totalmente enamorada.

Los brazos de ella se cerraron en torno al cuello de él mientras las primeras notas los envolvían, Narcisa apoyó su rostro contra el pecho de él mientras Lucius abrazaba su cintura, acariciando distraídamente su espalda.

_Todo cambio_

_cuando te vi_

Los labios de ella soltaron una suave risita, mientras rozaba su rostro contra la cara tela del traje de Lucius.

_De blanco y negro a color_

_me convertí_

_y fue tan fácil quererte tanto_

_algo que no imaginaba_

_fue entregarte mi amor_

_con una mirada_

El rubio sonrió mientras la estrechaba contra su cuerpo, aspirando el perfume que emanaba de sus cabellos.

_Todo tembló_

_dentro de mí_

_el universo escribió_

_que fueras para mí_

A un lado de la pista, Bellatrix se dejó mimar por su marido, el cual observó molesto a su hermano Rabastan, el cual le picaba el costado llamándole cursi una y otra vez.

_Y fue tan fácil_

_quererte tanto_

_algo que no imaginaba_

_Fue perderme en tu amor_

_simplemente pasó _

_y todo tuyo ya soy_

Lucius soltó a su esposa para hacerla girar sobre si misma, atrapándola nuevamente y girando esta vez con ella, haciendo ondear su precioso vestido, el cual, cubierto de joyas emanó destellos en todas direcciones.

_Antes que pase más_

_tiempo contigo amor_

_tengo que decir _

_que eres el amor de mi vida _

_antes que te ame mas_

_escucha por favor_

_déjame decir que todo te di_

_y no hay como explicar_

_por lo menos_

_simplemente así lo sentí_

_cuando te vi_

Mientras tanto, la bella joven que acompañaba a Severus se mecía al compás de la música, cantando en voz baja la canción, sus ojos azules observaron al hombre junto a ella y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, por lo que continuó cantando con su mirada clavada en él.

_Me sorprendió todo de ti_

_de blanco y negro al color_

_me convertí_

Lo quería demasiado, todo aquél tiempo lejos de él había sido muy duro, sin embargo, finalmente estaban juntos nuevamente, y se preguntó si aquello habría de durar mucho tiempo, y si algún día, serían ellos dos los que bailaran en una pista de cristal.

_Se que no es fácil_

_decir te amo_

_yo tampoco lo esperaba_

_pero así es el amor_

_simplemente pasó _

_y todo tuyo ya soy_

Lucius y Narcisa continuaban sumergidos en su mundo, sus ojos fijos el uno en el otro sin importarles nada ni nadie, solamente ellos en aquél momento, sus labios sonreían y sus miradas eran incapaces de apartarse la una de la otra.

_Antes que pase más_

_tiempo contigo amor_

_tengo que decir _

_que eres el amor de mi vida _

_antes que te ame mas_

_escucha por favor_

_déjame decir que todo te di_

_y no hay como explicar_

_por lo menos_

_simplemente así lo sentí_

_cuando te vi_

El señor Malfoy sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposa, sin creerse que algo que el hombre a quien servía como era el amor, fuera tan poderoso cuando se trataba de la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente.

_Todo cambió… cuando te vi_

Tomó el rostro de su compañera de por vida en su mano, y se agachó sobre ella besando sus finos labios. A su alrededor se dejó escuchar toda una ovación.

Lucius acarició el rostro de su amada esposa, sin embargo, sus ojos metálicos se perdieron entre la multitud, observando a Severus, el cual caminaba en dirección a ellos.

Los labios del rubio reflejaron una sonrisa mientras Narcisa se giraba para observarle mientras las primeras notas de una nueva canción inundaban el ambiente.

La nueva señora Malfoy acercó sus manos y tomó el rostro del moreno, en tanto este rodeaba su cintura, deslizando sus dedos por sus caderas.

_Na na na…_

_Dame tu amor_

_Na na na…_

La música guiada por un acordeón aumentó su velocidad y la radiante novia fue tomada por los hombros mientras era bruscamente girada, permitiéndole aferrarse al cuello de su marido mientras este la sostenía contra él, en tanto la segunda figura masculina se pegaba a su espalda y aspiraba el perfume de su cuello.

_Ven y háblame de tu mundo_

_Por que te he visto irte acercando_

_Ven y dime lo que sientes_

_Por que cada vez que te acercas es tan real_

_Ven y muéstrame lo que ves_

_Cuando dices que esta noche es especial_

_Solamente me sostendré de tus labios_

_Y esperaré tu beso_

_La muestra de tu amor._

Los tres se movían en absoluta coordinación, aquella que habían adquirido en dos años de tener sexo los tres juntos, en los vaivenes de sus cuerpos que en la cama y ahora en la pista de baile siempre se habían sincronizado con pasmosa perfección.

_Na na na_

_Bailemos solos_

_Na na na_

_Y tal vez lo llevemos muy lejos_

_Tal vez nos toquemos en una estrella_

_Dame tu amor_

_Na na na_

Narcisa trató de contener un gemido ante las manos expertas de sus dos amantes predilectos que jugaban con su anatomía al ritmo de la música, Lucius la giró lanzándola a los brazos de Severus, el cual tomó una de sus piernas a la altura de su cadera haciéndola hacia delante mientras mordisqueaba su oído, dejándola recta nuevamente y dándole un empujón que la hizo caer de espaldas, donde Malfoy la recibió, girándola y volviendo a presionarla contra él mientras giraba con ella, presionando sus caderas contra las de ella.

_Ven y muéstrame un baile mas_

_Y dime quien cree en el romance_

_Este momento solo es un punto en el tiempo_

_Y el amor no es un crimen en mi mente_

_Ven y baila con mi vida en la lejanía_

_Y dime que esto durará por siempre_

_Solo un segundo o un dia_

_Tanto como extiendas_

_La señal de tu amor._

Tras haber exaltado el fuego que hervía por las venas de su esposa, Lucius la echó hacia atrás con la intención de aprisionarla nuevamente entre él y Severus, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos metalizados buscaron los de Snape, se encontró con la sorpresa de que él no estaba ahí.

Narcisa se giró extrañada por que Lucius se hubiera detenido tan súbitamente, y su sorpresa fue idéntica a la de su marido cuando descubrió a varios metros de ellos como su compañero de baile les había abandonado para tenderle su mano a la rubia de ojos verdes que le acompañaba, a la cual le arrancó la estola que llevaba, lanzándola sobre una silla.

_Na na na_

_Bailemos solos_

_Na na na_

_Y tal vez lo llevemos muy lejos_

_Tal vez nos toquemos en una estrella_

_Dame tu amor_

_Na na na_

La tomó por un brazo y la hizo girar sobre si misma, atrapándola contra su pecho mientras sus manos reclamaban su cintura, en tanto la joven se aferraba a sus anchos hombros.

Ambos se sonrieron, sus ojos fijos en los del otro mientras ella se escurría hacia abajo moviendo cadenciosamente su cadera, sus manos se soltaron cayendo a sus costados mientras su cuerpo evocaba a la pasión que ardía dentro de Severus, el cual la soltó para que ella caminase alrededor de él, no permitiéndole ir muy lejos antes de tomarle por los hombros y asirla con fuerza por la espalda, abrazando su cintura para echarla hacia delante, provocando que su cabello cayese y se elevase nuevamente como una llamarada de oro, ambos se colocaron de frente, ella sosteniendo su cuello con una mano mientras él se dejaba guiar simplemente, hasta que finalmente ella le tomó por el cuello, mientras el rostro de él se perdía sobre el espacio en sus senos, acariciando con sus labios la piel entre su cuello y sus pechos, soplando para tocarla con su aliento caliente.

Lucius y Narcisa se habían olvidado del baile, de la misma manera en que Severus parecía haberse olvidado de ellos, retrocediendo algunos pasos para que ella lo acorralase con sus brazos, sonriéndole de forma seductora para luego abandonarle, su cuerpo emitiendo el mensaje de lo que ella deseaba de él.

_¿Puedo tener este baile?_

_Sígueme…_

_Sígueme…_

_Serás mío esta noche..._

Severus no esperó mas para seguirla, atrapándola nuevamente entre sus brazos para continuar con su cadencioso baile, el cual se había ganado las miradas de muchos de los presentes.

_Na na na…_

_Na na na…_

Lupina buscó los labios de Snape, acariciándolos apenas con los propios, mientras él entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

_Dame tu amor…_

_Na na na…_

_Na na na…_

_Dame tu amor…_

Severus rió mientras la aferraba a él sosteniéndola por la cadera, sabiendo a la perfección la furia que había despertado en Malfoy.

_Dame tu amor…_

Las últimas notas se escucharon, y al igual que antes, sobre ellos cayó toda una ovación la cual ignoraron tranquilamente. La rubia sonrió mientras se abrazaba a él respirando agitada mientras Severus se deshacía un poco el cuello de la camisa, igualmente acalorado.

Sus ojos negros encontraron los de Lucius, el cual le observaba realmente furioso, sus puños estaban crispados ante el inminente reto, a sabiendas de que todo aquél número no había sido otra cosa que la manera en que el joven artista de las pociones renunciaba al yugo Malfoy.

- ¿Sev?

- ¿Umm?

Ella sonrió mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban en algunos de los cabellos negros del joven, el cual la observó largo rato, apreciando sus mejillas sonrojadas, las cuales estaba seguro no eran producto solo del baile.

- ¿Nos vamos a quedar?

El negó con la cabeza y la tomó por la cintura, retirándose del lugar sin despedirse siquiera.

Narcisa se giró a mirar a Lucius. Ambos se habían quedado estáticos en medio de la pista mientras muchos empezaban a bailar a su alrededor.

- ¿L-Lucius?

- ¿Señora Malfoy, me permitiría esta pieza?

La rubia se giró a observar a uno de los compañeros de negocios de su ahora marido y sonrió, entregándole su mano, alejándose bastante preocupada por lo que su temperamental pareja iba a hacer.

Lucius respiró hondo un par de veces y se giró a mirar a dos personas que platicaban en un rincón.

Sus ojos metalizados se clavaron sobre la pareja, los cuales voltearon sin haber sido llamados siquiera, acercándose luego al observar la intensidad con la que eran observados.

- Danna, Evan…

Rosier enarcó una ceja como única respuesta mientras a su lado, Wilkes ladeó el rostro en un gesto típico de ella que hacía que sus elaborados rizos cubriesen parte de sus facciones.

- Necesito que hagan algo por mí.

Conociendo como conocían a Malfoy, la pareja sonrió, y los ojos amarillentos de Evan Rosier se posaron en la dirección por la que se habían marchado Snape y su pareja.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

Jooo… que irá a hacer Lucius?? ¡Adivinen, adivinen!! Y si alguien tiene la duda de cómo andaban bailando Severus y Lupina, la respuesta la pueden encontrar en mi profile, donde dejé el link del video de donde saqué los pasos.

Un beso! Respuestas en mi profile!!

Lady Grayson


	24. Lecciones de propiedad

Cap. 23

Lección de propiedad

* * *

Habiendo salido de la boda, Severus caminaba con su acompañante tomada de su brazo. Ella señalaba las estrellas y evocaba anécdotas del colegio durante las clases de astronomía y adivinación, mientras él guardaba absoluto silencio.

Con un movimiento de varita habían transfigurado sus ropas, y ahora deambulaban sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Hogsmeade.

Las farolas iluminaban el ambiente nocturno, y sobre sus cabezas, las estrellas titilaban con alegría, reinando en el cielo durante aquella noche sin luna.

La joven rubia se abrazó a si misma buscando un poco de calor ante aquellos primeros días fríos de noviembre, miró a Severus, pero él estaba perdido dentro de su propia cabeza, sin enterarse siquiera que su obligación como hombre era abrazar a su acompañante para hacerla entrar en calor.

- ¿Crees que Malfoy recibió su lección?

En toda respuesta, el joven se encogió de hombros. Aunque no le había contado nada, ambos sabían que la rubia no había sido nada más que un instrumento de venganza contra Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, sin embargo, ambos eran Slytherings, y estaban familiarizados con las venganzas personales y ayudarles a otros a conseguirlas.

- Creo que intentará la revancha.

- Pues que lo intente.

Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, realmente molesta de no saber las razones que habían llevado a Severus a odiar a Malfoy, pero solo podía estar segura de que eran muy graves.

- ¿Podríamos ir a Las tres escobas?

Severus emitió un gruñido bajo como toda respuesta y ambos se dirigieron al pequeño establecimiento, el cual tan solo al abrir la puerta les entregó un ambiente cálido y agradable, lleno de charlas teñidas de alegría.

Al fondo, Madame Graciela cargaba algunas cajas con adornos navideños, mientras su hija mayor, Rosmerta, le ayudaba con los pedidos de las mesas.

- Muy pronto será navidad.

- Apenas estamos iniciando noviembre.

- Pero la gente ya quiere llenarse de alegría.

Sus ojos entre verdes y azules vagaron por el pequeño lugar, soñando despierta.

- ¿Recuerdas las navidades en Hogwarts?

Habiéndolo dicho se giró a mirarlo, y de inmediato supo que había dicho una estupidez.

- Si, las recuerdo.

- L-Lo siento…

- En sexto año, cuando Potter y Black me desnudaron y me amarraron a un pino cerca del lago, me cubrieron de luces y me abandonaron en la nieve toda la noche.

- No era mi intención…

- O en séptimo…

- Sev, por favor…

- Cuando me hicieron llegar varios regalos, y dentro se encontraban algunos insectos venenosos, líquidos corrosivos y una foto de su bromita del año anterior.

- Sev…

- Si, recuerdo las navidades en Hogwarts.

La joven rubia bajó el rostro realmente apenada mientras Severus perdía su mirada a través de la ventana.

- Hola buenas noches, ¿Qué puedo servirles?

Lupina se giró a observar a la mesera, la cual sonrió al reconocerle, ya que ambas se habían visto en una que otra ocasión en el colegio.

- ¡Black! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Severus rodó los ojos con fastidio. Black, ese era el apellido de la chica, pero venía de algún otro lado, gracias a Merlín no estaba emparentada con ese desgraciado y su asquerosa familia, pero no dejaba de ser chocante.

Tras una pequeña charla entre ambas mujeres, la joven pidió un par de cervezas de mantequilla, para fastidio de Snape, el cual se preguntó si había pasado por todo un martirio entre mujeres conversando para terminar pidiendo lo mas común y repetitivo que se podía ordenar en aquél lugar.

- Tienes esa mirada.

- ¿Cuál mirada?

- Esa.

Snape enarcó una ceja.

- Estás fastidiado.

- ¿Lo notaste?

- Si, lo noté.

- Que perspicaz.

- Que amargado.

- Gracias por el cumplido.

- ¿Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra?

- ¿Siempre tienes que fastidiarme?

- Solía gustarte.

- He cambiado.

- Ahora estás más guapo.

- Y tu más mentirosa.

- Deberías decir que soy mas linda.

- Me caracterizo por decir la verdad siempre.

Ella abrió la boca ofendida y le dio un ligero golpe con la mano, pero al joven de cabellos negros, más que importarle, la ignoró, continuando con su mirada perdida en un punto muerto.

- Ya no sonríes.

- ¿Vamos a tener esa conversación de nuevo?

- Me gustas más cuando sonríes.

- Lo hago de vez en cuando.

- Hablo de una verdadera sonrisa, una por que estés realmente feliz.

Severus giró sus ojos hacia ella, para luego suspirar, regresando su atención a la nada.

- No recuerdo haber sido realmente feliz.

- ¿Ni siquiera cuando estábamos juntos?

El muchacho se quedó meditabundo, y ella no presionó la respuesta, comprendiendo que en todo aquél tiempo, él no había sentido lo que ella había experimentado. Una felicidad absoluta.

- No estuvo tan mal… es lo mas cercano que podría haber estado a felicidad verdadera.

Sus ojos azules chispearon al escuchar aquello, por lo que sujetó sus manos cetrinas entre las propias.

- Quiero que conozcas la felicidad, la felicidad verdadera.

- Que amable de tu parte.

Ella sonrió.

Las cervezas de mantequilla llegaron en aquél momento, y ambos se sumergieron en una conversación cualquiera. O más bien, ella hablaba de lo que había acontecido en su vida mientras Snape la escuchaba mirando por la ventana la cual se empañaba con el calor del establecimiento, permitiéndole dibujar en el frío vidrio.

Ella continuaba hablando como si nada, consiente que esa era su manera de escuchar, ignorando a la gente. Había estado el tiempo suficiente con él como para que aquello le ofendiese. Aún así, le era imposible descifrar sus pensamientos, ella no podía saber que él pensaba en que había sido…

Severus desvió la mirada.

Que él era un mortífago. Era el espía de Dumbledore, pero continuaba siendo un mortífago. Un asesino y un violador…

- Recuerdo cuando veníamos a Hogsmeade. Todo estaba cubierto de luces, y todos corríamos felices, tu y yo fuimos a comprar regalos, y luego…

Ella rió mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban, Snape por su parte soltó una risilla. Si, él recordaba aquello.

Habían paseado, comprado regalos, él le había comprado un suéter verde que combinaba con sus ojos, y luego, consumidos por una llama que no sabían de donde había llegado, se habían refugiado a las sombra de un oscuro callejón y habían tenido sexo protegidos entre paquetes de regalos.

Lupina suspiró melancólicamente ante tales recuerdos, para luego mirar que en una mesa cercana, un grupo de hombres y mujeres celebraban lo que parecía ser un cumpleaños.

Uno de ellos se desprendió del grupo y se acercó a la mesa de la pareja, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la joven mientras sonreía con prepotencia.

- Hola. ¿Vienen juntos?

- ¿Y a ti que te parece?

Contestó ella quitándose la mano de encima, el muchacho rió y se acomodó su melena castaña.

- No te ofendas, guapa. Pero… si quieres a alguien que sepa divertirse, en aquella mesa eres bienvenida, o si lo prefieres, yo vengo aquí con mis amigos todos los viernes.

- Que dulce, no lo creo. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Dijo ella con toda tranquilidad, ignorando absolutamente la cara de desconcierto que adornó las facciones del muchacho, el cual no esperaba semejante desplante por parte de ella y el absoluto desinterés de él, por lo que mejor se retiró, ante los abucheos de sus amigos.

- Se supone que si alguien me dice algo como eso, tú me defiendas.

- Hasta donde recuerdo, y según comprobé, puedes defenderte solita.

- También se supone que te pongas celoso.

- Si estuviéramos saliendo, tal vez y lo haría, pero ya no tengo dieciséis años para andarte celando.

- ¿Ya eres todo un hombre?

- ¿Necesitas que te confirme eso?

Ella sonrió y se levantó un poco, pasando por sobre la mesa para alcanzar los labios de él, rozándolos apenas con los propios.

- Me encantaría.

Severus se tensó ante la obvia provocación y todo lo que insinuaba, por lo que desvió el rostro sintiéndose incómodo.

Ella se sentó, finalmente satisfecha de haberle robado una victoria, especialmente cuando él se giró a mirarla detenidamente, y ella pudo detectar esa pasión desbordante que él llevaba por dentro, la cual se encendía más y más.

Severus sacó de su bolsillo un par de galeones, los dejó en la mesa y se puso de pié, ofreciéndole su mano a la joven, la cual lo aceptó y caminó con él a la salida del establecimiento.

Una vez fuera, ambos desaparecieron.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos puso atención alguna en las dos figuras encapuchadas que observaban todo desde una esquina. Ambos se miraron y con un asentimiento desaparecieron igualmente.

* * *

El sonido de un trueno hizo eco en las paredes de la pobre casa de Severus en Spinners Ed, mientras su dueño se encargaba de deslizar fuera su chaqueta y lanzarla a cualquier lugar, demasiado ocupado en devorar los labios carnosos que le estaban robando la cordura, y esas manos que desabotonaban su camisa, colándose frías sobre su piel y robándole escalofríos.

Sus dedos viajaban con ligereza descubriendo cada uno de los rincones que en antaño hubiera conocido, abriendo la boca finalmente para emitir un gemido ronco cuando ella encontró ese punto en su costado que lo volvía totalmente loco.

* * *

Muy lejos de aquél lugar, Lucius y Narcisa se habían escapado de la fiesta. La nueva señora Malfoy sonreía acurrucada al pecho de su marido mientras este la llevaba en sus brazos rumbo a la que sería su nueva habitación.

Cuando entraron, los ojos azules de la joven mujer demostraron toda su felicidad, lo mismo que sus labios, los cuales se curvearon en una radiante sonrisa.

Lucius la llevó hasta la cama y la depositó en ella cual si fuera un precioso tesoro, para luego enderezarse y poderla contemplar.

- Eres preciosa…

Su piel usualmente pálida se tiñó de carmín mientras Lucius se comenzaba a desabotonar el saco, y ella sonrió.

* * *

En otro lugar, Severus se había deshecho finalmente de toda su ropa y ahora se dedicaba a deshacerse de la ropa de su acompañante.

El calor que emanaba de su piel lo hacía desear poseerla de una buena vez por todas, por lo que prácticamente le arrancó la ropa interior, presionándola luego contra el colchón con su cuerpo mientras devoraba sus labios.

Ella le sostuvo por la nuca, enterrando sus dedos entre sus cabellos negros.

Los labios de él buscaron el cuello de ella y sus dientes dejaron algunas marcas violáceas las cuales degustó, deleitándose con el sabor que ya había olvidado. Cerró los ojos y se arqueó cuando ella le tomó entre sus manos, estimulándole como solía hacerlo en antaño.

- P-Pina…

Sus movimientos se detuvieron, y Snape se giró a mirarla interrogante.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Severus miró a ambos lados preguntándose por que rayos le preguntaba eso en aquél preciso momento.

- ¿Pina?

Ella sonrió y lo empujó, tirándolo sobre la cama para luego subirse sobre él, su cabello rubio cayó a los costados de su rostro.

- Hace años que no me llamaban de esa manera…

El joven sonrió brevemente, para luego sostenerla por los hombros, buscando volverla a besar.

* * *

Lucius se colocó sobre su amada esposa mientras sus labios tocaban los de ella, sus dulces manos se deshacían magistralmente de cada una de sus prendas mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados al mundo, inmersos en el nuevo mundo que empezaba con ellos dos.

Expertos en aquél campo, no tardaron mucho en desnudarse el uno al otro, para luego quedarse abrazados largo rato, disfrutando del contacto de sus pieles desnudas.

Narcisa mantenía sus ojos cerrados guiándose con sus manos para descubrir cada centímetro de la piel del hombre que amaba.

Había tenido sexo con muchos hombres, y también se había acostado muchas veces con Severus, pero con Lucius había sido distinto. Su contacto se había dado siempre a través de su adorada mascota Snape, y los encuentros siempre habían sido eufóricos y cargados de locura, nunca había sido como ahora, un instante de amor y entrega en donde solo ellos importaban.

* * *

En aquella habitación, el cuerpo de ambos se veía apenas iluminado por la luz que se colaba a través de la cortina proveniente de las farolas que iluminaban la calle.

Severus se encontraba quieto, su respiración era agitada mientras sentía las uñas de su pareja enterrarse en su espalda en tanto sus labios besaban una y otra vez su níveo cuello.

El joven la miró, y sonrió al observarla cubierta de perlas de sudor, a decir verdad, no había cambiado mucho. Así como no había cambiado el sentimiento de encontrarse rodeado de su dulce calor, tal y como se sentía en aquél momento.

Ella dejó de lastimarle y lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo ante semejante acto de cariño en lo que usualmente habían sido actos desenfrenados de pasión y lujuria.

- Extrañé esto…

- ¿Tus otras parejas no te satisfacían?

Ella rió, tomando el rostro de Severus entre sus manos.

- Fuiste el primero en mi vida… y después de ti no ha habido nadie mas…

* * *

Narcisa se encontraba sentada contra el respaldo de la cama, sus dedos se enredaban en los cabellos rubios de su esposo mientras este se encontraba tendido ante ella descubriendo sus más íntimos secretos.

La joven mujer se retorcía y mordía sus labios tratando de contener los sonidos de placer que el rubio le arrancaba cada vez que deslizaba su lengua sobre su intimidad. Nunca habían estado así, tan entregados el uno al otro, haciendo verdaderamente el amor.

Las manos de él se encontraban en sus muslos, tratando de contener los involuntarios espasmos que sacudían sus piernas, la rubia echó la cabeza hacia atrás y presionó sus dedos entre los lacios cabellos dorados, soltando finalmente un largo gemido cuando alcanzó el primer clímax que le otorgase su amada pareja.

Se sentía aturdida, y al abrir los ojos lo encontró erguido, sentado sobre sus talones y contemplándola. Ella sonrió.

- ¿Vas a mirarme toda la noche?

- Eres muy bonita.

Sus mejillas ya sonrojadas se oscurecieron aún mas ante el comentario, por lo que lo envolvió en sus brazos besándolo una vez mas, sintiendo esos dedos que recorrían su espalda y se enredaban en su cabello, sintiendo la piel suave de él cerca de la propia, sintiendo inclusive los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

* * *

Severus se quedó mudo ante aquellas palabras, sus ojos vagaron por su cabello rubio y le retiró un mechón, colocándoselo detrás del oído.

- Pero en el despacho dijiste…

- Mentí… Te quiero Sev…

- P-Pina, yo…

- Se que no me quieres… lo se… se que nunca me quisiste…

- Puedo intentarlo.

Ella sonrió mientras apretaba sus dedos sobre la piel de él.

- Quiero intentarlo.

La joven rubia ladeó el rostro, avergonzada por lo que iba a decir.

- Ese día en el andén nueve y tres cuartos… cuando nos separamos… cuando te fuiste… en ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que te quería… pero era un poco tarde.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los negros, y se acercó para besarlo.

- Me alegra tener una nueva oportunidad.

Severus no podía responder aquello, no sabía como responder aquello. Lo único que pudo hacer para corresponder aquellos nobles sentimientos hacia él fue sujetarla con fuerza, hundiéndose en su cuerpo y provocándole un escalofrío de placer.

Recién ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado.

* * *

Ahora era Lucius el que yacía acostado en la cama, siendo devorado a besos por su amada esposa, la cual se había acostado sobre él, sus dedos vagando sobre cada centímetro de su piel, sus labios descubriendo los escasos lugares que no conocía, y memorizando una vez mas los que ya antes había visitado.

Se irguió un poco y dirigió una de sus manos para poder acomodarse sobre él.

Lucius la sostenía por la cadera, y sus dedos se apretaron en torno a su cintura cuando sintió su calidez comenzar a rodearle, abrió su boca para dejar escapar sin pudor alguno un largo y ronco gemido, se estremeció de pies a cabeza y se echó hacia arriba para poder abrazarla, deleitando su oído al escucharla gemir igualmente, sus manos apretándose sobre él.

Era cálida y estrecha, era natural con todo el ejercicio que hacía. El rubio capturó con sus dientes el cuello de ella, ejerciendo presión hasta arrancarle algunas gotas de sangre, sin embargo, a ella no le interesó en absoluto, ni siquiera lo sintió, pues su mente y su cuerpo volaban víctimas de cientos de sensaciones que hacían que su piel se erizara con descargas eléctricas.

No esperó mucho antes de balancearse sobre él, provocando que ambos gimieran nuevamente.

* * *

La vieja cama hacía aparatosos sonidos con cada embestida, sin embargo, los gemidos de la pareja eran lo suficientemente altos y constantes como para opacar el continuo rechinar del mueble.

Severus podía sentir el cuerpo debajo suyo temblando con la proximidad de su clímax, por lo que se apresuró en conseguir el propio. Quería terminar con ella, quería que todo empezara de nuevo con aquél encuentro.

Ella gemía su nombre una y otra vez mientras sus piernas se enroscaban en su cadera, buscando que el contacto entre ambos aumentara, lo que le causaba cierta gracia al muchacho, el cual pensaba que mas unidos no podían estar ya.

Sus ojos negros se dedicaron a observar los rasgos de ella, y observó como su respiración se entrecortaba, sus labios estaban abiertos anunciando el final de todo, pero no pudo observarla mucho mas, pues se hundió en ella con fuerza, su cabeza se escondió entre su hombro y su cuello mientras gemía ruidosamente sintiendo como su cuerpo convulsionaba en la cúspide del placer, disfrutando de sentirse atrapado por ella mientras su grácil cuerpo se estremecía con el mismo sentimiento.

* * *

Los ojos azules de Narcisa estaban cerrados mientras se movía rítmicamente sobre Lucius, el cual se había incorporado para poder besar su cuerpo, mordiendo sus senos y abrazándola con fuerza, embistiendo para entrar en contacto con su adorada esposa.

Ahora sabía por que nunca se había acostado con ella. Había esperado años inclusive, pero todo había valido la pena por aquella noche especial, su noche de bodas, en la cual ambos se entregaban el uno al otro el cuerpo y el alma, olvidando a cualquier amante del pasado y cualquier situación que pudiera separarlos.

Ella empezó a gimotear aumentando la fuerza de la fricción entre ambos, por lo que él sostuvo con fuerza sus caderas, susurrando a su oído lo mucho que deseaba sentirla viniéndose para él.

Solo fueron unos segundos lo que ambos pudieron resistir antes de entregarse totalmente al éxtasis, abrazados y felices, sabiéndose totalmente correspondidos en los miles de sentimientos que los inundaban en aquél instante.

* * *

Algunos minutos habían pasado y Severus se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, recuperándose de la languidez en la que su cuerpo quedara después de lo que había echo, sintiéndose totalmente relajado mientras su acompañante se encontraba acostada sobre su brazo, sus traviesos dedos recorriéndole el pecho.

- ¿Sev?

- ¿Um?

- ¿Podemos ir mañana otra vez a Hogsmeade?

- Mañana estoy ocupado.

- ¡Oh vamos! Has un espacio para mi en tu agenda! ¡Por favor, por favor!!

El joven abrió sus ojos negros para girarse a mirarla. Ella le observaba con anhelo, había esperanza brillando en sus hermosos ojos.

- De acuerdo…

Lupina sonrió y se abrazó a él.

- ¿Pase lo que pase? ¿Me lo prometes que iremos a Hogsmeade?

- Siempre cumplo lo que digo.

- Esque… quiero que me lo prometas, quiero escucharte decirlo.

Severus rodó los ojos con fastidio.

- No voy a prometerte nada.

- Y también quiero que me prometas que vas a sonreír más.

- Si no te prometí ir a Hogsmeade, ¿Qué te hace pensar que si voy a prometerte esa tontería?

- ¡Por favor!

- Si no te digo lo que quieres escuchar seguirás toda la noche, ¿Cierto?

Ella aceptó con la cabeza tranquilamente, y el joven de negros cabellos suspiró, cubriéndose el rostro con su mano libre.

- Pues no, no lo haré… ahora voy al baño.

- ¡Que poco romántico eres!

Snape no le hizo mucho caso y se salió de la cama, alcanzó una túnica suya del armario y se la lanzó a la joven.

- Ponte eso, hace frío.

- Que raro, hasta ahorita no lo había notado.

Mientras ella se colocaba la prenda encima, el muchacho se vistió con unos pantalones que encontró en el cesto de la ropa sucia, para luego acercarse a ella y tomarla por el cuello, acercándola para poder besarle la frente.

- Ahora vuelvo.

- No te tardes.

* * *

El matrimonio Malfoy se mantenía en silencio, abrazados y desnudos entregándose a las delicias de la piel sensible después de haber echo el amor.

- ¿Lucius?

- ¿Si?

- No te lo he preguntado pero… ¿Vamos a esperar para tener una familia?

- ¿Esperar?

- Si, bueno…

El rubio se apoyó sobre su codo y la observó en silencio.

- ¿Quieres tener una familia conmigo?

Los ojos anhelantes de ella fueron la respuesta.

- Deseo todo de ti, Lucius…

- Por mi no hay problema.

- Pero… quiero decir… ¿Tu deseas un bebé?

El joven señor Malfoy cerró los ojos un instante, y tras haberlo pensado volvió a abrirlos.

- Me encantaría.

- ¿De veras?

- De veras.

- Pero… si me embarazo… tú… tú no irás a cambiarme por otra por… por…

- ¿Por?

- Tú sabes… por ponerme… gorda.

El rubio soltó una breve risilla.

- No te cambiaría por nada, así te pongas gorda o fea. Tú eres preciosa para mi tal y como eres… y además eres mía, y nunca te dejaré ir.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo.

Susurró él mientras se acercaba a besarla, sin embargo, mientras ella tenía los ojos cerrados, él los tenía abiertos, su mirada metálica chispeó con furia, y al soltarse, susurró algo apenas moviendo los labios, por lo que Narcisa no le escuchó.

- Lo que es mío… nunca lo dejo ir.

* * *

Severus se encontraba lavándose el rostro, para luego erguirse y mirar al techo.

Se había acostado una vez mas con su ex novia, y a decir verdad, no había estado nada mal. Pero aún así, todo lo relacionado a los sentimientos de ella lo perturbaba.

¿Por qué lo quería? Nunca había sido dulce, tierno, ni atento con ella… ¿O si? ¿Cómo podía alguien enamorarse de él al punto de seguirlo amando a pesar de no haberle visto dos años enteros?

Se apoyó contra la pared y sus piró. No estaba seguro de que é pudiera corresponder semejante sentimiento.

Sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando de repente el cuarto se sacudió violentamente, lanzándolo contra el lavabo.

Severus se llevó una mano al costado y maldijo por lo bajo por haberse golpeado, para luego girarse a observar en todas direcciones, no muy seguro de lo que había ocurrido, para luego girar horrorizado cuando su puerta emitió un ruido de succión.

_- ¡Expelliarmus!!_

El grito de la joven le llegó fuerte y claro, por lo que los pensamientos de Snape se dispararon en todas direcciones llenos de pánico mientras golpeaba con el hombro la puerta, la cual no cedía ni un poco al haber sido cerrada mágicamente.

_- ¡Cyrcle shield!!_

- ¡LUPINA, LUPINA!!!

Golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de tirar a patadas la puerta, maldiciendo una y otra vez el momento en que había dejado su varita en la mesa de noche.

Podía escuchar ruidos de batalla, sin embargo, quien fuera la persona que había invadido su casa, estaba utilizando hechizos no verbales, tal vez para que su voz no fuera reconocida.

Severus se congeló en aquél instante.

Aquello solo podía significar una cosa… quien atacaba su casa eran mortífagos. Mortífagos que sabían exactamente quien vivía ahí y habían acudido con el único propósito de asesinar a su compañera.

- ¡NO, NO!!! ¡NO!! ¡LUPINA!!!

No podía permitirse perderla. Con cada golpe la recordaba a ella, recordaba su sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas, recordaba las palabras que solo segundos atrás lo habían tenido perturbado. ¡No podía perderla! Ella lo quería, ella era sincera.

Y de repente, un grito se escuchó.

Un grito que pareció rebotar en cada pared haciendo un eterno eco. Severus se congeló.

Todo era silencio, un silencio absoluto y cargado de muerte. El joven giró el pomo de la puerta y este giró sin problema alguno.

Salió de la habitación y encontró todo sumido en penumbras. Corrió tan rápido como le fue posible, sus pies descalzos golpearon el frío piso de piedra y al entrar a la habitación descubrió todo destruido.

Al borde de la cama, había unos pies desnudos.

- No… no…

Se acercó lentamente, a sabiendas de lo que iba a encontrar, y fue entonces que la vio.

La joven rubia se encontraba tirada en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre que crecía lentamente, su cuerpo temblaba de manera involuntaria y sus ojos estaban clavados en un punto muerto.

Su varita yacía rota a medio metro de su mano.

- P-Pina… Pina…

Se arrodilló a su lado y trató de incorporarla, pero al tocar su espalda, sus manos se llenaron de la sangre que emanaba de ella.

Los ojos verdiazules de la joven encontraron los negros de él, y sus labios se curvearon en una débil sonrisa.

- Te voy a curar, ¿De acuerdo? Te voy a curar.

Alargó su mano y tomó la varita, con la intención de empezar a realizar hechizos curativos, la levantó un poco, apoyándola contra él para poder observar la herida en su espalda, sintiendo sus dedos apretados sobre su pecho, para después, sentir como esa pequeña mano resbalaba.

- ¿Pina?

La movió en sus brazos, y observó en sus labios una sonrisa, sus ojos cerrados.

- ¿Pina? No… no… despierta, ya voy a curarte… oye…

Su voz se cortó mientras la movía.

No pudiendo hacer mas, la abrazó contra su pecho. Podía sentir que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero se negó a dejarlas salir. La sostuvo con fuerza sin importarle mancharse de la sangre de sus heridas, para finalmente esconder su rostro en los cabellos rubios de ella.

Hubo un sonido a sus espaldas, apenas el débil susurro de una capa, y el joven se giró con inusitada rapidez, lanzando un destello rojizo el cual golpeó en la espalda al mortífago que hasta entonces había permanecido oculto en las sombras.

Severus tuvo la intención de levantarse, pero el peso de ella en su otro brazo se lo impidió, lo que le dio tiempo al segundo atacante de acercarse a socorrer a su compañero, abrazándolo para desaparecer un segundo después.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la Orden del Fénix se encontraba reunida para recordar a una compañera caída víctima de mortífagos.

Lily se encontraba escondida en los brazos de James, el cual la sostenía meciéndola de un lado a otro mientras trataba de consolarla.

Sirius escondió el rostro entre sus manos mientras Remus le colocaba una mano en la espalda.

Dumbledore apareció en aquél instante, luciendo realmente apesadumbrado.

- Profesor… profesor…

- ¿Si James? ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Cómo pasó? No… no lo comprendo.

- Fue atacada en su casa.

- Pero ella tenía muy buenas protecciones en su casa, si eso hubiera ocurrido, ella habría tenido tiempo de escapar, ¡Pudo habernos llamado! Tal vez…

- Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió ciertamente, James, solamente los culpables de esto.

- Malditos mortífagos.

Susurró James gruñendo audiblemente. A su derecha, Sirius se enderezó.

- No puede ser…

El joven hombre de lentes se giró para observar lo que había llamado la atención de su mejor amigo, para luego crispar sus facciones.

- ¿Qué rayos se supone que vienes a hacer aquí, Snivellius?

Snape no hizo caso del ofensivo apodo y caminó hacia la joven rubia que yacía al fondo de la habitación, sin embargo, a medio camino, James le tomó del brazo, jalándolo con brusquedad.

- ¡Qué es lo que quieres aquí! ¡Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto!

- Hazte a un lado, Potter.

- ¡Tus desgraciados amigos hicieron esto! ¡No creas que no lo se! ¡Tú eres uno de ellos!

- James, ya basta por favor.

- ¡Lárgate, LÁRGATE! No me sorprendería que tu mismo hicieras esto, ¡Vete de aquí Snape, LARGO!

Sirius también se había puesto de pié y observaba a Severus con profundo odio, el joven soltó su brazo y taladró con sus ojos negros la mirada de James.

- Mi lealtad no está con el señor oscuro.

Fue todo lo que contestó y se acercó a la que alguna vez fuera su novia, James trató de seguirle, pero su esposa le tomó del brazo suplicándole nuevamente por que se detuviera, así mismo Lupin sostuvo a Sirius, el cual parecía mas listo para pelear que nunca.

El joven de negros cabellos llegó finalmente hasta el lugar donde estaba la rubia, la observó largo rato. Parecía dormida, y tenía la misma expresión que tuviera la noche anterior. Los ojos cerrados y en los labios una sonrisa. Estaba rodeada de flores y usaba un hermoso vestido blanco.

Ladeó el rostro mientras la contemplaba, retirando un mechón de cabello para echárselo detrás del oído.

Suspiró y se agachó sobre ella, besando una última vez sus labios. Se enderezó y tocó sus frías manos entrelazadas.

- Adiós.

Dio media vuelta, y sin siquiera observar a los merodeadores, dos de los cuales le observaban furiosos, se marchó de aquél lugar.

Minutos más tarde, el joven se encontraba en las desiertas calles de Hogsmeade.

El cielo estaba oscuro y una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer repentinamente. Severus hundió el cuello en su chaqueta mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos, caminando entre la gente que corría a protegerse de la lluvia.

Minutos mas tarde, entró completamente empapado a Las tres Escobas. Su mirada se paseó hasta la mesa que habían ocupado el día anterior, misma en la cual se sentó.

No pasaría mucho cuando Rosmerta se acercó bastante sonriente, observándolo con las manos en jarras.

- ¡Vaya! No te veo en años, y ahora vienes dos días seguidos. ¿Y Lupina? ¿Quedaron aquí? ¿Vendrá mas tarde?

- Dos cervezas de mantequilla.

Fue todo lo que él respondió utilizando un tono de voz gélido, el cual hizo estremecer a la joven mujer, la cual comprendió que lo mejor era alejarse.

Los ojos de Severus se desviaron hacia un punto muerto.

Una vez más, estaba del otro lado. Había violado a muchas mujeres sin importarle lo que les causaba a los familiares de ellas, nunca le importó sino hasta que violaron a Narcisa. El dolor había sido indescriptible, la indignación, la vergüenza de si mismo.

Y ahora, sin haber pasado dos semanas al menos, se encontraba nuevamente con la otra cara de la moneda. Lupina había sido asesinada por mortífagos, de la misma manera en que él había asesinado a cientos de personas.

Levantó su mirada al techo, preguntándose que era lo que debía sentir en aquél instante.

Una frustración y una impotencia terribles que le oprimían el alma, una culpa que le cortaba la respiración… pero nada mas.

No había tenido tiempo de quererla, mucho menos de amarla. Había sido como en antaño, cuando ambos reían y jugaban en el colegio, tenían sexo a escondidas de los profesores y entre ellos, o al menos, por parte de él, no había ningún sentimiento extra.

Así había sido esta vez también. Tal vez, si hubieran estado juntos mas tiempo, si a la mañana siguiente la hubiera visto despertar en sus brazos, si hubiera tenido tiempo de abrirse para ella y contarle todos los demonios que atormentaban su alma… tal vez, solo tal vez se hubiera enamorado… pero no había tenido tiempo.

El joven se quedó en silencio largo rato, hasta que finalmente sacó una pluma convencional muggle y un pedazo de pergamino, comenzando a plasmar su caligrafía en ella, tratando de sacarse todo lo que traía dentro.

_Tu, la misma siempre tu, amistad, ternura que se yo… tu, mi sombra has sido tu, la historia de un amor… que no fue nada._

_Tú, y eternamente tú, un hotel, tu cuerpo y un adiós. Tu, mi oculta amiga tu., un golpe de pasión, amor de madrugada. _

_No existe un lazo entre tú y yo. Nada de amores, nada de nada. Tu la misma de ayer, la incondicional, la que no espera nada… Tu la misma de ayer, la que no supe amar… no se por qué._

_Tu, intensamente tu… soledad, cariño yo que se… tu, mis horas bajas, tu, un cuerpo de mujer, un par de rosas blancas. No existe un lazo entre tú y yo. No hubo promesas, ni juramentos, nada de nada._

_Tu la misma de ayer, la incondicional, la que no espera nada… Tu la misma de ayer, la que no supe amar… no se por qué. Amiga tú, Tu la misma de ayer, la incondicional, la que no espera nada… Tu la misma de ayer, la que no supe amar… no se por qué._

_Tu… tu, la que no supe amar… tu… solo tu… solo tu… la que no esperó nada._

Cuando las bebidas llegaron, Severus colocó una al otro lado de la mesa frente a él, para quedarse contemplando largamente el tarro. Finalmente hurgó en los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta hasta sacar una fotografía, la cual apoyó contra la bebida.

- Tú querías que viniéramos… si importar lo que ocurriera.

Habiendo dicho aquello, levantó su cerveza en señal de un brindis y bebió, los ojos cerrados ardiéndole debido a las lágrimas que tenía que contener una vez más.

Golpeó el tarro contra la mesa, y sus ojos relampaguearon de furia.

- Rosier… y Wilkes.

Frente a él, una fotografía de Lupina en su fiesta de graduación le sonreía.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

¡Espero que te gustara Lupina!! Ok, ok, te moriste, ¡Esas cosas pasan! Pero te llevaste tu super premio primero, que no?? Jajajajaja.

A todo mundo, dejé un link de una foto de este capi en mi Fotolog, por si la quieren ver. No es original mía, yo solo la modifiqué.

¡Un beso!!

Respuestas a los reviews en mi profile.

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	25. La nueva generación

Cap. 24

La siguiente generación

* * *

El joven mortífago caminaba con paso seguro al interior de la vieja mansión que hacía de guarida para el señor oscuro.

Había pasado una semana confinado a su propio hogar, despilfarrando su tiempo entre los sueños y sus propias cavilaciones, tratando de encontrar un punto medio donde nadie pudiese hacerle daño.

Su corazón que tras el encuentro con Lupina se había abierto cual si se tratase de una rosa que había permanecido largo tiempo en botón, ahora estaba cerrado y cubierto de una dura coraza de frialdad, la cual se observaba claramente en sus ojos negros, los cuales evocaban a fríos laberintos sin salida.

Lord Voldemort no hizo expresión alguna al verlo entrar y postrarse ante él, sin embargo, le causó un profundo interés como Nagini se irguió y empezó a sisear alejándose de Snape, el cual no se inmutó en lo mas mínimo ante la bestia.

Los ojos rojos del señor oscuro analizaron a detalle a su sirviente, para finalmente observar a su mascota, acariciando su cabeza con sus largos dedos siseándole en su lengua que se tranquilizase.

Que su adorada Nagini sintiera miedo de Snape era algo nuevo, y también muy interesante.

- Quiero que vayan a una misión.

Empezó a hablar el hombre ante los ahí congregados, nadie dijo una sola palabra.

- Creo yo que los muggles han estado teniendo una vida bastante pacífica para mi gusto, cuando en realidad deberían de estar aterrorizados ante los extraños fenómenos que han estado ocurriendo. Hay una pequeña comunidad de muggles a algunas millas de Hogsmeade. Existen magos entre ellos, magos que se sienten realmente a gusto nadando entre la inmundicia, estando cerca de un pueblo totalmente mágico y viviendo apaciblemente entre cretinos que jamás comprenderían la magnificencia de nuestro poder.

- ¿Desea mi señor que los asesinemos?

Deseo que arrasen con todo. Magos y muggles. Aunque esos lame mugre no deberían siquiera llamarse a si mismos "magos".

- Será como usted desee, mi lord.

- Y Snape.

- ¿Mi lord?

- Tú estarás a cargo de la misión, ¿Me has escuchado?

- No lo decepcionaré mi señor.

- Bien. Snape, quédate. Todos los demás pueden largarse.

El numeroso grupo de sirvientes hizo una reverencia y se marchó, mientras Severus se mantenía estático ante el lord oscuro, el cual se acariciaba distraídamente el mentón mientras continuaba observándolo.

- Y dime, Snape, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida últimamente? Puedo ver que algo realmente grande te ocurrió. Tan grande que mi propia mascota ha sido capaz de percibirlo.

El joven no demostró señal alguna del odio que bombeó en sus venas al recordar el asesinato de su ex novia.

- Esta última semana ha sido difícil para mi, mi Lord. El anciano decidió hablar conmigo exponiéndome todas las acciones que han sido cometidas en causa suya, mi señor, solo que él las llamó "atrocidades" y "homicidios" pues no es capaz de darse cuenta de que no se trata que otra cosa que la ley de la naturaleza y como los mas fuertes están destinados a terminar con los débiles.

- ¿Y eso es lo que te ha hecho cambiar?

- Para hacerme más partidario suyo, el anciano me encontró compañía. Una joven a la que yo solía frecuentar durante mi educación.

- Oh, te has estado divirtiendo.

- Al contrario mi lord. Alguien, imposible para mi saber quien puesto que solamente usted es capaz de conocernos a todos nosotros, terminó con su vida.

- ¿Y su muerte te ha afectado?

- Me ha dado la razón que me faltaba para saber que solamente a su lado se encuentra la victoria, mi lord, y que si deseo conservar mi vida debo entregarle siempre mi fe absoluta. Aún si eso me cuesta la vida.

Voldemort se mantuvo en silencio tras haber escuchado las palabras de su sirviente, para finalmente esbozar una media sonrisa, poniéndose de pié y pasando de largo a Snape, para finalmente apoyarse en la ventana que mostraba un lúgubre paisaje.

- En esta misión llevas a varios novatos contigo, los cuales serán luego entregados a Painsoul. Asegúrate de traerme solo a los que tienen verdaderas esperanzas de continuar. ¿Me has entendido?

- Será como usted lo ordene, mi lord.

Severus se puso de pié, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Una vez solo, el señor oscuro cerró los ojos, ciertamente satisfecho de haber encontrado a un mortífago que le era enteramente fiel.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el muchacho descendía por las escaleras observando atentamente a los jóvenes inexpertos que le esperaban en la estancia de la primera planta.

Severus los contempló un instante.

¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? ¿Habían ido con la esperanza de gobernar sobre los débiles? ¿Habían sido mal influenciados? ¿Estaban bajo amenaza y habían acudido por la seguridad de sus familias?

Pudo observar claramente que uno de ellos temblaba sin control, lo que le llevó a preguntarse como aquél joven había sobrevivido a la prueba de elección del señor oscuro.

El solo hecho de recordar la propia le provocó un escalofrío. Desde aquél día, no había vuelto a pensar en los gritos de aquellos que le habían acompañado en el fatídico día que arruinó por completo su existencia, y que ahora estaban muertos.

- Ah, Sev…

La voz susurrante llegó fuerte y clara hasta sus oídos, y Severus giró su mirada hacia la excesivamente familiar figura de Lucius Malfoy.

Sus ojos metálicos parecían emitir destellos desde el interior de su máscara, y el muchacho de negros cabellos fue capaz de imaginar la sonrisa desdeñosa que adornaba sus labios.

- Ha pasado tiempo sin verte.

- Lo mismo digo, pero ahora tengo prisa.

- ¿No te quedas ni por un viejo amigo?

- Me quedaría, si no estuviera desobedeciendo las órdenes del señor oscuro, y a menos de que le desees explicar que tus deseos parecen ser superiores a los de él, entonces con gusto me quedaré.

Aquellas palabras le dieron a Severus un triunfo absoluto sobre el joven hombre rubio, el cual escondió casi a la perfección el sobre salta ante aquella respuesta que definitivamente no esperaba, ya que sus ojos lo delataron.

No medió más palabra con su antiguo compañero y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido inmediatamente por el grupo de veinte mortífagos.

Severus los observó nuevamente. Veinte mortífagos, de ellos, a lo menos quince eran novatos… y estaban a su cargo.

Apenas hubieron salido, Severus fue el primero en desaparecerse, y unos segundos después, todos se fueron desvaneciendo.

* * *

Mas allá de los límites de Hogsmeade, en un pequeño poblado muggle que vivía totalmente ignorante de las maravillas que se ocultaban a solo cincuenta kilómetros hacia el norte, los chasquidos unos tras otros emitidos por los mortífagos al aparecerse hicieron que más de una persona se sobresaltara.

Aquél era un pueblo pacífico, y aquellas detonaciones no eran normales.

Al menos para los muggles.

A un par de cuadras de aquél lugar, una mujer se llevó la mano al pecho asustada, para luego observar a su vecina, la cual llevaba una bolsa con mandado.

- ¡Estos niños! Estarán tronando cuetes. ¡Siempre es lo mismo con esos pequeños bandidos! Mis hijos nunca fueron así.

Sin embargo, cuando regresó su atención hacia su vecina, la mujer se quedó extrañada, observando su rostro libido y blanco como la tiza, la manera en que sus dedos se aflojaron y la bolsa con comestibles se fue al suelo, desperdigando todo su contenido.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Váyase para su casa.

- ¿Qué dices?

La mujer le asió del brazo y caminó apresuradamente con ella, alterando a su pobre vecina, la cual no comprendía nada.

- ¡Váyase a su casa! Y no salga de ahí. Pase lo que pase no salga, ¿Me ha escuchado?

- Pero…

- Es una buena idea.

Ambas mujeres se giraron hacia el callejón que hacían las casas entre ellas, y sus rostros mostraron miedo y sorpresa al encontrarse con un hombre encapuchado y de máscara blanca el cual les apuntaba con lo que una reconoció como una varita, mientras que la otra pensó que era una navaja.

- No salga de su casa.

No tuvieron tiempo siquiera de gritar cuando un destello de luz esmeralda brotó de la varita de aquél hombre lanzándolas hacia atrás.

Sus cuerpos cayeron totalmente sin vida en el duro asfalto.

- ¡Vamos!

Gritó el hombre a los jóvenes que tenía detrás, sin embargo, apenas lo hubo echo sintió como un puño de hierro se impactaba sobre su rostro, para luego ser levantado en el aire por una mano que se cerró en su garganta, siendo taladrado por unos imponentes y fríos ojos negros.

- ¿Quién diablos te nombró a ti el jefe, grandísimo imbécil?

- ¡Estamos aquí para asesinar a estos lame mugre!

Un grito de terror brotó desde la calle, Snape gruñó.

- ¡ME IMPORTA UN PIMIENTO LO QUE PIENSES! ¡AQUÍ EL QUE MANDA SOY YO!!

Y habiendo expresado aquello con un tono de voz que mas parecía el rugido de una bestia, lanzó al mortífago al suelo, donde rebotó dolorosamente.

Los ojos del muchacho se desviaron hacia las mujeres que yacían en la calle. Era demasiado tarde para ellas, y se preguntó que diablos es lo que iba a hacer ahora.

Los novatos le miraban expectantes, para ellos, era como si él fuera alguna especie de dios que habría de guiarlos hacia la victoria y aceptación de un dios aún mayor.

Y aquella visión de si mismo como un portal a la aceptación del señor oscuro le produjo unas náuseas que apenas podía controlar para no vomitar.

Se había jurado a si mismo ante la tumba de su madre hacer lo mas posible por enmendar sus terribles pecados, por encontrar el perdón a los terribles actos atroces que había cometido.

Su mirada estaba fija en aquellos novatos. Ellos estaban ahí para matar. No sabía si serían las primeras vidas que arrebatasen, pero lo harían a pesar de cualquier duda que tuvieran.

Ya lo había pensado antes, pero esta vez, la verdad estaba ante sus ojos.

Si quería salvar inocentes, tendría que empezar a asesinar culpables.

Era increíble todo lo que podía pasar por su cabeza en cuestión de un par de segundos, pues no podía permitirse que cualquier persona sospechase de las reflexiones que le atormentaban.

- Quiero que se formen de cuatro en cuatro, ¡Rápido, no tengo su tiempo! Tu, tu y tu a los cuatro extremos, tu al frente.

Daba las órdenes rápido y con voz segura, enviando a los experimentados a cubrir a los novatos.

- Cualquiera que vean, mago o muggle es un blanco, hombres, mujeres y ancianos.

Uno de los más jóvenes se retorció al parecer excitado con aquella situación, por lo que se adelantó y Severus pudo escucharle jalar aire para hablar. Antes de que lo hiciera, la punta de su varita se clavó en su garganta, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

- Y al que toque a un niño lo mato yo mismo, ¿Me han entendido?

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar aquella inesperada amenaza, pero siendo él a quien Voldemort había puesto a cargo, no les quedaba otra que obedecerle.

- Tu.

Severus señaló al mortífago que había puesto al frente de la formación.

- Anúncianos como lo merecemos.

Por la mirada salvaje y desquiciada de sus ojos, el joven a cargo de lo que prometía ser una masacre pudo prácticamente ver la sonrisa demencial que apareció en los labios del mortífago, el cual elevó su varita al cielo.

_- ¡MORSMORDRE!!_

Snape entrecerró los ojos satisfecho cuando las miradas de todos, especialmente de los novatos se elevaron siguiendo aquella flecha esmeralda que se dirigía al cielo nocturno, explotando en cientos de luces que formaron la marca oscura.

Aquél momento era el mas perfecto que podría haber pedido para que de su varita brotara un cuerpo plateado que salió disparado al norte, en dirección a Hogwarts.

Un grito de terror se extendió por aquél pueblo, lo que suponía que eran los magos quienes habían reconocido lo que iba a ocurrir en aquél lugar, mientras los muggles observaban aturdidos aquella señal que apareciera en el cielo.

Severus observó que todos parecían maravillados con la visión de aquella imagen repugnante dibujada en brillantes tonalidades de verde, a él le dieron náuseas.

- ¿QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO MONTÓN DE IMBÉCILES????

Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquella orden, por lo que se apresuraron a empezar a caminar en la formación que Snape les había dado. La gente retrocedió al verles, y solo un segundo mas tarde empezaron a huir despavoridos.

El muchacho por su parte se colocó a un lado de ellos y suspiró. Desde que se había dado cuenta de sus errores había esperado este momento.

Elevó su varita sobre su cabeza y emergió una enorme llamarada de fuego, los otros le imitaron, incendiando en cuestión de segundos una gran cantidad de casas de aquél modesto pueblo.

Severus desvió su mirada hacia uno de los jóvenes novatos, no iba a lograr nada solo mirándolos. Su varita estaba alzada mirando al cielo escupiendo llamaradas que iluminaban la noche con su monstruoso resplandor. Aquél instrumento mágico dio un rápido giro entre los diestros dedos de su maestro, el cual realizó un rápido encantamiento antes de girarle de nuevo y lanzar una nueva lengua de fuego.

Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que había echo, y menos aún cuando el joven principiante tropezó, cayendo encima del hombre que iba delante de él, y tumbándolo igualmente al suelo.

- ¡IMBÉCIL, QUE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO??

Rugió Snape fingiendo una furia que no sentía, los demás les observaron bastante sorprendidos y se separaron, solamente los mas experimentados continuaron con las varitas en alto vigilando el perímetro.

Los ojos negros de Severus taladraron a los sorprendidos chicos.

- ¡QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO???

Los muchachos se apresuraron a correr torpemente con las varitas en alto. Snape se permitió reír con amargura. ¿El también había sido tan imbécil en su primera misión?

Los novatos echaron a correr asustados por semejantes gritos, empezando a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra para regocijo de Severus, el cual podía observar que aquellos muchachos no estaban en lo absoluto capacitados para las misiones con los mortífagos.

A aquellos jóvenes más les valía morir en aquella batalla, por que los sobrevivientes irían a parar en las garras de Painsoul.

Los observó detenidamente, parecían críos de doce años que se lanzaban piedras los unos a los otros, y sintió pena por ellos.

En ese instante se escuchó un grito, el joven hombre de cabellos negros observó a una bella jovencita que corría desesperadamente, pero no tardó mucho en ser alcanzada por uno de los estúpidos novatos.

Severus sintió asco, pues aquellos intentos de mortífago más parecían sucios pandilleros muggles.

La chica gritó, y el mortífago la sostuvo con fuerza negándole el escape, sin embargo, aquella situación le dio una excelente idea a Snape, el cual apuntó rápidamente su varita hacia el mismo mediocre que tan esperanzado había estado con la idea de matar niños.

Los ojos de aquél muchacho se desenfocaron y su postura se relajó. Un instante después corría en dirección a su compañero, y trató de arrebatarle a la mujer.

- ¡Oye, que haces!

- ¡Dámela, yo la quiero!

- ¿Estás loco?

- ¡Suéltala, suéltala es mía, dámela!

- ¡Búscate la tuya!

- ¡Te digo que la sueltes!

Ambos empezaron a forcejear estúpidamente mientras la jovencita lloraba desconsolada al saberse presa de aquellos dos dementes. Severus se apresuró hacia ellos, separándolos a la fuerza.

- ¿Son imbéciles o qué??

El joven bajo la maldición imperius no respondió, aunque el otro se deshacía a gritos, sino que al contrario, enarboló la varita y lanzó un encantamiento que le pasó rozando la cabeza a su contrincante.

- ¡Maldito idiota!!

Chilló el afectado lanzando a la pobre jovencita al suelo mientras sacaba la varita y ambos empezaban a luchar en plena calle.

Snape se apresuró a levantar a la joven, la cual se debatía entre sus brazos. Se acercó a su oído y habló tan rápido como le fue posible.

- ¡Rápido, dame un golpe y corre de aquí tan rápido como puedas!

Ella le miró desconcertada deteniendo su lucha por zafarse del agarre del supuesto agresor, para desesperación de Snape, el cual la sacudió con fuerza para hacerla reaccionar.

La muchacha no esperó más y tomó de los brazos al mortífago haciendo una llave bastante común entre las chicas que deseasen defenderse y deteniendo su golpe justo antes de golpear al joven hombre en los genitales.

El se dobló fingiendo dolor y la soltó.

- Gracias, gracias…

La alcanzó a escuchar susurrar antes de salir corriendo. El la miró partir mientras fingía revolcarse de dolor en el suelo, y una sonrisa tocó sus labios.

"_Gracias"_

Sus ojos, que por un momento fueron tocados por la luz de la buena acción realizada, volvieron a vaciarse de toda emoción positiva, llenándose de una frialdad y un odio por la raza humana incomparable.

- ¡Malditos imbéciles!

Gritó él lanzándole un hechizo a uno de los contendientes lanzándolo de espaldas, mientras que el otro aprovechó aquél instante para lanzar un último hechizo, asesinando a su compañero.

Severus sonrió al verlo muerto, y decidió que era el momento perfecto para deshacer su propio encantamiento.

El muchacho se quedó quieto algunos instantes sacudiendo su cabeza confuso. Los mortífagos a su alrededor estaban igualmente congelados.

Finalmente, el jovencito observó su propia varita y a su compañero muerto, y sus ojos se desorbitaron de terror.

- ¡MALDITO Y ASQUEROSO TRAIDOR!

Chilló uno de los mortífagos con mayor experiencia yéndosele encima al chico, Severus no lo evitó.

Todo se volvió confuso, pues algunos de los novatos parecían haber perdido todo el valor y temblaban aterrorizados pensando en que a ellos les esperaba la misma suerte.

Sin embargo, a pesar del rugir de las llamas que devoraban las casas, los gritos de la batalla, y solo uno de los muchachos que parecía disfrutar intensamente de estar destruyendo todo a su paso e incitando a los demás a buscar a los habitantes del pueblo, el sonido de violentas detonaciones fue totalmente claro, y solo un segundo mas tarde, las figuras de los integrantes de la orden del Fénix se materializaron frente a los mortífagos.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los oscuros encapuchados antes de lanzar un grito de guerra, olvidándose de la lucha entre ellos para lanzarse contra los recién llegados, incluso los novatos se envalentonaron y corrieron a la batalla.

Severus levantó la varita para no levantar sospechas entre sus compañeros, sin embargo, se preguntó como podría luchar de manera convincente y no acabar asesinando a alguno de los magos que acababan de arribar.

- ¡Ahora verás asquerosa basura!

Bramó la voz conocida de un hombre mientras este se lanzaba a luchar contra el joven de cabellos negros.

Severus invocó un escudo y un enorme alivio le arrancó un suspiro al encontrarse cara a cara con Alastor Moody.

Aquél auror poseía un ojo mágico capaz de penetrar en las máscaras de los mortífagos, por lo que fácilmente había descubierto quien de todos los ahí presentes era el espía de Dumbledore, cubriéndole de ser obligado a cometer alguna tontería.

Ambos se trenzaron en lo que aparentaba ser una cruel y diestra batalla entre maestros guerreros.

Nadie, ni mortífagos ni miembros de la orden fueron capaces de suponer en lo más mínimo que aquella impresionante batalla no era otra cosa que la actuación excelsa de dos magníficos actores, los cuales prácticamente leían sus movimientos y le daban tiempo al otro de esquivar, atacar, y recibir los ataques precisos.

Así mismo, nadie podía ver como ambos hombres se coordinaban para lanzar ataques al grupo de mortífagos, los cuales caían derrotados como si se tratasen de insectos.

Severus observó el campo de batalla, descubriendo que la mayoría de los novatos habían sido derrotados. Contempló un poco más allá y pudo asegurar que dos estaban muertos. Solamente uno continuaba luchando ferozmente gritando enloquecido como si estuviera totalmente demente.

El chico gozaba de la lucha y de la muerte como si fuera una especie de droga que le hacía ver miles de luces centelleantes.

Una pareja de aurores lo intentaban acorralar sin gran éxito, por lo que se sumó un tercero.

De repente, un escalofrío hizo temblar la columna de Severus.

El señor oscuro había dicho que debía regresar con aquellos que valiesen la pena. Los Voldemort no era estúpido. Sabía a la perfección que casi todos los novatos no eran más que un montón de idiotas que más serían un estorbo que una ayuda en su causa, pero los había reclutado solo para demostrarles que aquello no era un maldito juego, enviándolos a la muerte o a Azkaban.

Pero este novato si era bueno, y Voldemort lo sabía. Si lo eliminaba, entonces se sabría que Snape había participado en aquella batalla actuando en el bando incorrecto.

Ejecutó un escudo para sorpresa de Moody y emprendió rápidamente la huída llamando a gritos a sus hombres. Ninguno de los mortífagos con mayor experiencia parecía tener heridas de consideración, y todos ellos acataron inmediatamente la orden de retirada.

Severus alcanzó al joven novato del cuello ejecutando nuevamente un escudo que les protegiera a ambos de la batalla.

- ¡Vámonos estúpido!

El joven se giró furioso al haber sido interrumpido, pero poco le interesó a Snape, el cual desapareció llevándoselo consigo.

* * *

En un lapso de milésimas de segundos, ambos se materializaron fuera de la lúgubre mansión que hacía de guardia para el señor oscuro y sus vasallos.

El muchacho se retorció frenéticamente, para luego ser lanzado al suelo sin ceremonia alguna.

- ¡Suéltame maldito imbécil!! ¡Yo podía solo con ellos!! ¿No lo entiendes?

Se puso de pié verdaderamente rabioso encarando a Snape, levantando el rostro por que era algunos centímetros mas bajos.

- ¡Oyeme bien por que es la única vez que te lo diré! ¡NO. TE METAS. EN. MI…! ¡AUUUGGGG!!!

No pudo decir más por que Severus le tomó del brazo y se lo roció sin tener una pizca de misericordia, el chico gritó aún más fuerte cuando sus huesos llegaron al borde de ser dislocados.

Snape sonrió y se inclinó sobre el joven al quien tenía absolutamente sometido, hablándole en un ronco susurro.

- Ahora escúchame tú a mi, niño, el señor oscuro me puso a cargo de esta misión, y yo te di una orden que deliberadamente desobedeciste. Haberme ignorado a mi, es como haber ignorado al propio señor oscuro. Si yo fuera tú, ahorraría mis energías para el castigo que caerá sobre ti.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron horrorizados.

- ¿Le dirás? ¡No eres más que un asqueroso chismoso y aawww!!!

Nuevamente fue silenciado cuando el mayor ejerció una considerable presión contra él.

- ¿Y por qué debería cubrirte? ¿Umm? ¿Arriesgar mi pellejo para ocultar tus insolencias? ¿Qué te has creído que somos? ¿Una familia? Déjame decirte algo.

Rápidamente lo giró, le tomó de las solapas del cuello y lo tiró al suelo, lanzándose encima de él con los movimientos de una serpiente, hundiendo sus dedos en su cuello un segundo mas tarde.

- Esto es algo que apreciarás. Yo lo aprendí de la manera difícil.

Se acercó a él lo suficiente como para que sus máscaras se rozaran, y sus ojos negros taladraron los castaños congelándoles de terror.

- Nadie aquí te protegerá. Nadie aquí es tu familia. Si triunfas, tu triunfo le pertenece al lord. Pero si fallas, te encontrarás completamente solo. ¿Lo has entendido?

No hubo respuesta, por lo que Snape apretó con más fuerza sus dedos en torno a la garganta del muchacho, el cual aceptó fervorosamente con la cabeza.

- Bien, ahora sígueme.

Viéndose nuevamente libre, el joven no dudó un segundo en seguir esta vez la orden recibida, poniéndose de pié y caminando detrás de Severus, el cual se encaminó en dirección a la estancia del lord.

Cuando ambos entraron en la oscura estancia, los ojos rojos de Voldemort taladraron primeramente a Severus, el cual se inclinó respetuosamente. El muchacho a su lado lo hizo de manera temblorosa.

- ¿Solo uno?

Snape se mantuvo en silencio.

- Te envío con quince novatos, y tu solo me traes uno de vuelta. Comienzo a pensar que eres una pésima niñera, Severus.

El joven mortífago continuó en silencio, sin embargo, internamente sintió un aliento de confianza cuando escuchó que era llamado nuevamente por su nombre.

- Y sin embargo, no te envié como niñera… sino como depurador. Los otros chiquillos no eran mas que una molestia, y su destino era morir el día que osaron presentarse ante mi, pero en tus manos han sufrido el destino que merecían, descubriendo que la batalla de Lord Voldemort no es un patio de juegos para críos infantiles y estúpidos.

Voldemort se examinó las largas uñas con aire distraído, contemplando al novato.

- Te pregunto... ¿Qué tan leal me eres?

- Con el alma señor.

Los ojos rojos taladraron al muchacho, el cual dio un respingo y comenzó a tartamudear.

- M-Mi señor.

- Así está mejor… sin embargo, tuviste una actuación realmente penosa en esta misión. A pesar de tus habilidades, no eres más que un niño… un estúpido niño que sabe como jugar y ganar.

- G-Gracias mi lord.

- Lo cual sería bueno si esto fuera un juego. Pero no lo es.

A pesar de la máscara, Severus estaba seguro de que el chico se había sonrojado.

- Es por ello que ha llegado el momento de que seas correctamente iniciado.

Las palabras sobre el rito de iniciación fluían lentas y claras como si estuvieran hablando de algo tan trivial como el clima. El muchacho tembló ligeramente, pero trató de no demostrarlo.

Al final, se arrodilló en una actitud prácticamente de auto humillación y aceptó los términos de su señor.

- Severus, ¿Serías tan amable de escoltarle a los dominios de Painsoul?

- Será un honor para mi, mi lord.

Dio la vuelta y el jovencito le siguió. A pesar de todo el ímpetu y el egocentrismo, no cualquiera conservaba aquellas cualidades cuando se le anunciaba que iba a ser torturado durante tiempo indefinido.

De nada le servía esa máscara de falsa confianza. No ante Severus.

Atravesaron una vieja puerta de roble, el aire enralecido golpeó sus pulmones provocándoles muecas y gemidos de asco.

Bajaron el largo camino de piedra uno frente al otro, el mas joven observando las paredes de piedra que parecían caerse de viejas, las enormes telarañas que colgaban del techo y las ornamentadas antorchas cubiertas de herrumbre y humedad. Los gemidos lastimeros parecían atravesar las paredes, y el muchacho comenzó a temblar de miedo.

Finalmente llegaron a la lúgubre morada de Painsoul, Severus se cruzó de brazos con tranquilidad mientras el muchacho se cubría la nariz con su ropa, tratando de alejar de si el fétido aroma a sangre y secreciones fecales que intoxicaba el ambiente.

Los gemidos lastimeros llegaban aquél ambiente provocando que el muchacho fuese acosado por un acceso de pánico, Severus cerró los ojos tratando de continuar aparentando una indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir.

- Quítate la ropa y entrégame tu varita.

Aquellas palabras parecieron casi ofender al muchacho el cual pensó que todo se trataba de alguna clase de broma enferma por parte de su interlocutor, sin embargo, ante la seriedad de su mirada no le quedó otra que obedecer.

- ¿QUIÉN ES? ¿QUIÉN OSA VENIR AQUÍ? ¿QUIÉN INTERFIERE???

Chilló la voz tan conocida del verdugo, Severus rodó los ojos con fastidio preguntándose por que diablos siempre hacía las mismas preguntas cada vez que alguien descendía a sus dominios.

- Te traigo a un novato para que cuides bien de él.

- ¡Oh, oh!! ¡Ohhhh!!!! ¡Conozco esa voz, la conozco!!

Painsoul emergió de entre las sombras cojeando mientras corría en dirección a Severus, levantando los brazos cuando le distinguió.

- ¡Eres tu, tu!!!

Sus dedos torcidos y deformes se aferraron a la ropa de Severus, el cual retrocedió asqueado.

- ¡Painsoul adora tanto cuando tú vienes! ¡Painsoul te extraña tanto! Si… si…

Se aferró a la túnica, acariciando la tela con añoranza.

- Si Painsoul tuviera un deseo, sería poseerte por siempre, sería atormentarte hasta el último de los días de Painsoul, si… eres el mejor, el mejor… Painsoul vibra de emoción cada que el señor oscuro te manda, Painsoul desea volver a tenerte de nuevo muy pronto.

Severus torció el gesto ante la locura enferma de aquél repugnante ser, por lo que jaló su manga, levantándola lo suficiente para que el otro no la alcanzase de nuevo.

- Puedo ver que sigues tan loco como siempre. Te dejo al chico.

El mortífago se giró y tomó las ropas del jovencito, el cual observaba con sus ojos desorbitados a Painsoul, el cual le analizaba a detalle, tocando su piel mientras balbuceaba todo lo que podía hacer con aquél nuevo "espécimen"

Los ojos negros de Severus se posaron sobre el rostro del muchacho. Eres muy joven, tan joven como había sido él al entrar en las filas de Hogwarts. Trató de hacer memoria, se había graduado hacía ya tres años, lo que quería decir que aquél muchacho había estado en cuarto año. ¿Alguna vez lo había visto? ¿Se habían topado en algún pasillo?

No logró recordarlo.

El joven fue arrastrado a través de las lúgubres y oscuras sombras de aquél calabozo, mientras Snape daba media vuelta para retirarse.

- Agua… agua… por piedad…

Se detuvo al registras aquella débil voz.

Se giró, Painsoul debía estar muy entretenido preparándole su nueva "habitación" al recién llegado, y no volvería en algunos minutos.

- Agua…

Rápidamente se deslizó a la vieja y herrumbrosa puerta que se encontraba a su derecha, agitó su varita en el aire para que ningún sonido brotara de aquél lugar.

Hizo bien, por que la pesada puerta chirrió terriblemente al ser abierta.

Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad absoluta de aquél lugar, pero al hacerlo, la escena dentro le hizo desear la muerte del asqueroso monstruo que en aquél momento tanto se divertía con la nueva víctima.

Botó las ropas en el suelo y se acercó rápidamente, arrodillándose ante la lastimosa figura que se encontraba en el suelo.

Se trataba de un anciano. El hombre estaba tan delgado que sus huesos se dibujaban sobre su piel desnuda y llena de heridas, las barbas del hombre estaban enredadas y sucias mientras su ralo cabello blanco estaba cubierto de tierra y sangre.

- Agua…

Repitió aquél hombre, y en un acto reflejo, Severus miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró lo que aquella pobre alma estaba suplicando.

No podía saber si era un muggle o un mago, le era totalmente imposible saberlo.

- Tranquilo…

Los ojos del anciano se elevaron encontrándose con el rostro de Severus, y repitió su súplica, tratando de moverse, pero sus cadenas eran demasiado pesadas para hacerlo.

- Abre tu boca, vamos, ábrela.

Así lo hizo el viejo, y el muchacho apuntó su varita hacia él, haciendo que un chorro de agua brotase de la punta.

El prisionero bebió tanto como pudo, a pesar de atragantarse terriblemente, hasta que ladeó el rostro, señal de que estaba satisfecho. El joven mortífago acarició la vieja cabeza sintiendo lástima por aquél desdichado hombre, el cual empezó a llorar en aparente agradecimiento por la bondad del extraño.

No podía liberarlo, sabía que estaba fuera de sus posibilidades…

Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo al comprender una cosa. No podía liberar su cuerpo, pero si podía liberar su alma.

La decisión que acababa de tomar debió reflejarse en sus ojos, por que el anciano sonrió, agradeciendo lentamente con su cabeza.

Severus extendió su túnica cubriéndolos a él y al hombre, no quería que ningún destello llamase la atención de Painsoul.

Lo abrazó con cuidado queriendo transmitirle un poco de paz antes de la transición que estaba a punto de atravesar.

- Gracias… gracias hijo mío, gracias…

"_Gracias"_

Nunca antes le habían agradecido nada, y esta vez le había ocurrido dos veces en un solo día.

Apuntó su varita y susurró el hechizo mortal, al segundo siguiente, el anciano cayó muerto en sus brazos. Severus lo observó mientras corría su túnica de encima de sus cuerpos, postrando luego el frágil suelo en el piso.

Según estaba informado, aquellos que morían bajo la vigilancia de Painsoul eran botados al río, o abandonados en cualquier lugar conveniente como aviso de lo que les ocurría a los que se atrevían a oponerse a Lord Voldemort.

Aquél anciano probablemente tenía esposa, hijos y muchos nietos… pero su cuerpo no sería velado, ni sería bendecido con el amor de los suyos en su camino después de la muerte, sino que simplemente sería lanzado como un pedazo de basura.

Colocó su mano sobre aquél desdichado y cerró los ojos, susurrando una de aquellas plegarias que su madre le había enseñado cuando era muy chico.

El sonido estridente de la risa de Painsoul lo regresó a la realidad y al corto tiempo con el que contaba, se apresuró a alejarse tomando las ropas del chico para luego cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo de ahí.

Sentía nauseas y unos enormes deseos de marcharse.

* * *

Cerca de una hora mas tarde, el joven de largos cabellos negros emergió entre las llamas esmeraldas de la chimenea de Dumbledore, reconociendo el breve silencio que se hizo ante su llegada.

- Buenas noches.

Susurró el con voz apenas audible mientras se sacudía la ropa, solo Dumbledore le contestó.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con Moody, el cual le observaba furioso.

- ¡Es una vergüenza!

- Alastor por favor.

Con aquellos argumentos, Severus se dio cuenta de que acababa de interrumpir en una discusión que seguramente, le incluía.

- ¡Cooperar con una basura humana como él! ¡Es un mortífago por Merlín!

- Sabes perfectamente que Severus es nuestro espía, y por lo que me has relatado, ha desempeñado un excelente papel como tal.

- ¡Tener que ayudarle a un pedazo de escoria!

- Pues deje de hacerlo entonces. Aunque su ayuda me sería beneficiosa para hacer el trabajo que por Dumbledore me ha sido encomendado, estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo solo. No necesito que usted se manche sus preciosas manos en pro de mi misión.

- ¡Serás…

Pero las palabras se vieron ahogadas cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Todos se giraron y se encontraron con Lily, la cual entró corriendo a la habitación.

Su cabello rojo revoloteaba en todas direcciones con cada paso, sus ojos verdes parecían brillar como esmeraldas, y en sus labios había una preciosa sonrisa.

Lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a brazos de Dumbledore, el cual la recibió bastante sorprendido, luego abrazó a Moody, y finalmente se colgó del cuello de Severus, el cual la observó con una ceja levantada.

- Lily querida… ¿A que se debe tanta felicidad?

Ella se giró totalmente radiante para observar al director, todavía colgada del cuello de Snape.

- ¡Me lo acaban de decir! ¡Me lo acaban de decir!!!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Estoy embarazada!!!

TBC…

* * *

Ohh, Harry ya viene en camino! No se si quedó muy bien esa última parte, pero bueno, ¡Fué así como se me ocurrió! Si alguien se lo pregunta, si, Alice también está embarazada, y en cuanto a Narcisa, eso se los diré mas tarde. No se apuren!

Ahí nos vemos y un beso!

Respuestas a los reviews en mi profile!

Lady Grayson


	26. Punto de luz

Cap. 25

Punto de luz

* * *

La noticia de que Lily Potter estaba embarazada provocó un enorme revuelo en la casa de los Potter.

La fiesta era verdaderamente enorme, y el centro de todo aquél alborto parecía ser mas James Potter que su propia esposa. El hombre reía en compañía de sus mejores amigos, Sirius constantemente se le sabía a la espalda golpeándole la cabeza y acusándolo de haberle arruinado la vida a la pobre Lily y como esperaba que sus desastrosos genes no arruinaran al pobre e inocente niño.

James se rió cuando Sirius dijo aquello por veinteava vez, mientras a su lado, Remus rodó los ojos ya cansado del mismo chiste.

- ¡Y será niño! ¡Que si es niña la devolvemos! Y que se parezca a James.

- Si se parece a mi, será excesivamente guapo.

- Y que tenga amigos tan increíbles como nosotros, ¿Cierto Lunático?

- A mi me gustaría solo que sea feliz.

- ¡Pues claro que lo será! Tendrá a tío Sirius para consentirle de día y de noche, además de que le compraré las escobas de la mejor calidad, lo llevaré al zoológico, y también pasearemos en mi moto, y…

- ¡Oye, oye, consíguete tu propio hijo!

- ¿Y para qué si tu me vas a prestar al tuyo? ¿O acaso eres tan egoísta que lo quieres para ti solo???

El joven Potter soltó una carcajada y se lanzó encima de su mejor amigo, ambos rodando ahogándose de la risa mientras daban vueltas en la alfombra, ofreciendo un penoso espectáculo que arrancaba risas de la audiencia.

Cuando se detuvieron, James estaba tirado en el suelo sacando la lengua y Sirius estaba sentado encima de él, con un gesto triunfante. Finalmente le tomó de la solapa mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes lo que sería genial?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sean gemelos?

- ¡No!... Bueno, si. ¡Pero además de eso!

- ¿Qué?

James se enderezó del suelo con la ayuda de su compañero, el cual le abrazó mientras su mirada se perdía soñadora en el techo.

- ¿Te imaginas si Snivellius tuviera un hijo? ¿Y el hijo de Snivellius se encuentra con James Junior?

Hubo un instante de silencio, y de repente, el joven de gafas comenzó a reírse sin control, sosteniéndose las costillas mientras las carcajadas le impedían respirar, lo que le provocaba que su rostro comenzara a ponerse ligeramente azul.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No seas cruel Sirius! ¿Te imaginas?? ¿Pobre niño? Murcielaguito Junior.

Y diciendo aquello, James comenzó a caminar en círculos moviendo sus brazos en una grotesca imitación del mencionado animal, pasando luego a caminar con sus brazos caídos y la espalda encorvada cual si fuera un simio, aunque en realidad fingía llevar enormes cantidades de libros.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reírse de las payasadas de Potter, ya que aunque muy pocos conocían a Snape, los merodeadores nunca habían tenido problema en deleitar a su auditorio con alguna historia de cómo lo habían ridiculizado en alguna u otra ocasión, o lo que el "muy cretino" había intentado para vengarse.

La historia favorita de la audiencia siempre era la ocurrida en quinto año, después de los TIMOS.

Sin embargo, en medio de todos aquellos rostros sonrientes, James alcanzó a observar unos ojos asombrosamente verdes que le miraban con enfado, y como la dueña de aquellas bellas esmeraldas daba media vuelta y se alejaba de la estancia.

- Ay no, ¡Lily! ¡Lily!

El joven de rebelde cabello negro salió corriendo detrás de su esposa, Sirius en cambio volvió a reírse, alzando su puño con burla.

- ¡Y ahora ya se quien lleva los pantalones de la casa!!

James no hizo caso del cometario de su mejor amigo y corrió detrás de su esposa, la cual estaba cruzada de brazos cerca de cualquier ventana, sosteniendo su frente entre sus dedos mientras trataba de controlar la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

- ¡Lily, cariño! Oye linda, ¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó el joven hombre mientras la tomaba de los hombros cariñosamente, ella lo rechazó.

- ¿Qué sucede??? ¿De veras tienes que preguntarme eso?

- Pues… si. La verdad si. No se que pasó esta vez.

- No puedo creer que sigas siendo tan inmaduro, James Potter.

- Vamos, ¿Qué hice? ¡Solo bromeábamos un poco!

- ¡Sobre Snape!

Los ojos almendrados del joven se abrieron con sorpresa.

- ¿Por eso? ¿Por Snape? ¿Por eso te enojaste???

- ¿Esque nunca vas a crecer???

- ¡Oye! No soy el único que bromeaba sobre eso. Sirius también lo hacía.

- Pero resulta que lo que haga Sirius me tiene sin cuidado, en cambio tú, James Potter, eres mi marido, ¡Y no puedo soportar que mi marido se comporte de esa manera!

James se llevó las manos al rostro y bufó, comenzando a enojarse.

- ¡No veo por que te molestas! Simplemente bromeamos sobre un bastardo y presuntuoso cretino y tu siempre sales en su defensa.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada!! Comencé a salir contigo por que creí que habías madurado, ¡Pero vaya sorpresa que me llevo cuando ya estando casada, te pones a contar todo lo que le hacías a mis espaldas! ¡Eres un verdadero desvergonzado!

El joven hombre de cabellos negros apretó los puños enfurecido.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que pelear por alguien tan ridículo como Snivellis? ¡Ese cerdo mortífago se merecía todo lo que le hicimos! ¡Y mas, si no se hubiera acabado la escuela!

- ¡Por Dios James! ¿Esque no puedes olvidarlo? ¡Qué pudo hacerte él???

James esbozó una media sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Ya te lo he dicho antes Lily. Es simplemente que existe, no se si me explico.

La rabia se dibujó de una manera indescriptible en las facciones de Lily Potter, la cual tuvo ganas de abofetear a su propio esposo, sin embargo, consideró aquello algo realmente innecesario.

El no maduraría por más bofetadas que le diera, lo cual era una pena. Sin más que decirle pasó junto a él de regreso a la fiesta, James trató de seguirla.

- Oye Lily espera, Lily, ¡Lily!

Pero ella no hizo caso del llamado de su marido, el cual se mantuvo parado en aquél lugar largo rato, hasta que finalmente le dio un puñetazo a la pared.

¡Como odiaba a Severus Snape!!!!

Lily regresó a la fiesta conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia que trataban de escapar de sus ojos. Se sentó en cualquier sillón y se cubrió el rostro.

Hacía poco más de una semana, había recibido una llamada de Lupina.

Ella estaba tan emocionada, su voz estaba llena de ilusión y hablaba con más felicidad de la que le había escuchado nunca desde sus días en la escuela.

Le había dicho que ella y Severus irían a la boda de Lucius Malfoy el día siguiente, y que juntos le patearían el trasero a ese rubio presuntuoso.

Habían hablado horas enteras, y su amiga le había dicho lo ilusionada que estaba con una segunda oportunidad, imaginando lo que podría ser algún día casarse con su novio de la escuela, tener una bonita casa y muchos niños que fueran tan atractivos como ella y tan inteligentes como Severus.

Aquella había sido la última vez que había hablado con ella.

Tal vez y por eso le habían afectado tanto las burlas de su marido, por que de haber existido niños, estos habrían sido hijos también de Lupina, pero ahora, eso nunca podría ser.

Una mano se colocó sobre la suya, por lo que giró sus bellos ojos hacia la persona que se había arrodillado ante ella. Una sonrisa brotó en sus labios al encontrarse con una persona de su entera confianza.

- Hola Alice.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ahora que te dijo?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

- Lo mismo de siempre… no se por qué es tan inmaduro.

- Por que es un hombre, y los hombres son así.

- Frank no lo es.

- Oh, claro que lo es.

Susurró Alice girándose para observar con cariño a su marido, el cual compartía una amena conversación con Hagrid al fondo de la habitación.

- Solo que sabe contenerse en público.

- Debería de darle unas cuantas lecciones a James.

- Podrían servirle.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron, y la bella mujer de cabellos castaños se echó hacia delante, en modo confidencial hacia su compañera, la cual se acercó bastante interesada.

- ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

Lily aceptó con la cabeza.

- Iba a contárselos, pero como este es tu día, no quise arruinarlo todo.

Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron emocionados.

- Hoy fui a San Mungo para recoger los resultados de mis análisis.

Lily se quedó observándole desconcertada, mientras una silenciosa sonrisa hacía brillar el rostro de su amiga.

- ¡AHHHHH, ESTÁS EMBARAZADA!!!

- ¡SIIII!!!

Ambas se pusieron de pié de golpe y se abrazaron mientras chillaban emocionadas, ganándose las miradas divertidas de toda la concurrencia.

Frank Longbottom sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza, y muy pronto se convirtió en un nuevo foco de atención, recibiendo abrazos y felicitaciones por todos lados, al igual que su esposa, la cual sonreía verdaderamente radiante ante tan grata noticia que iluminaba sus vidas.

Sin embargo, en medio de toda aquella algarabía, una persona pequeña y encorvada se llevó las manos a la boca mientras temblaba de emoción. Por un instante realmente consideró largarse de ahí inmediatamente, sin embargo, tal vez y aquello fuera sospechoso.

Los dedos le temblaban mientras razonaba muy vagamente en que si corría con aquella información, James, Lily, Frank y Alice estarían en un inminente peligro de muerte.

Sin embargo, eran ellos o él… y la decisión no era difícil de tomar.

- Bueno, esto ha sido realmente encantador, pero me temo que es el momento de retirarme.

Emergió la voz profunda y clara del profesor Dumbledore, el cual se acercó para abrazar a las futuras madres, mismas que le contestaron con todo el cariño que le profesaban.

- Nos veremos después.

- ¿Va a Hogwarts, profesor Dumbledore?

Preguntó Alice observando fijamente al director, el cual se giró un instante para observar a Lily, esbozando luego una sonrisa.

- Tengo un asunto que atender antes de regresar al colegio. Buenas noches.

Aquella fue su despedida, lo que le llevó a un nuevo abrazo de parte de Lily, la cual susurró en su oído una última frase.

- Salúdelo de mi parte.

Albus aceptó simplemente con la cabeza, y tras despedirse de algunas otras personas, desapareció.

* * *

El sonido de las llamas y el resplandor esmeralda a sus espaldas fueron el anuncio para Severus de que el director finalmente había llegado, tal y como había prometido.

- Buenas noches, director.

Dijo el joven de cabellos negros sin voltear siquiera al recién llegado.

- Buenas noches, Severus.

Los ojos azules del director se pasearon por la pequeña estancia, contemplando los vapores que flotaban en el aire de aquél lugar, llenándolo de un aroma dulzón que no recordaba haber conocido antes.

- ¿Preparas alguna infusión? Huele delicioso, apreciaría una taza.

- Le recomendaría que reconsiderara. Estoy elaborando un veneno muy potente.

- ¿Veneno?

Dumbledore se acercó y contempló el contenido del caldero que con tanta destreza manejaba el muchacho de negros cabellos.

- ¿Ratones quizá?

- Es para mí.

Fue la seca respuesta, para luego girarse y observar al director.

- Usted me dijo que quería hablarme, soy todo oídos director.

- Oh vamos Severus, no seas tan formal conmigo. Además, creí que ya habíamos quedado en que me llamarías Albus.

- Eso fue cuando aún le era fiel al señor oscuro, y creo que usted dejó más que claro que no confiaba ni un ápice en mí. Creo que el llamarle por su nombre es una muestra de confianza que obviamente, no tenemos.

- ¿Por qué tienes que enredarlo todo Severus? Uno te dice dos palabras y tu sacas todo un monólogo sobre la existencia y el pensamiento humano.

- ¿Le molesta?

- En lo absoluto. Creo que es una cualidad muy interesante.

- En ese caso, no veo por que se queja.

Albus sonrió ampliamente. Uno cero favor Severus.

- Bien, bien, pues dado que tú preparas un sabroso veneno para tu cena, yo en lo personal preferiría una taza de té.

Con un movimiento de varita, un bonito juego de porcelana se materializó sobre la mesa de la sala del muchacho, la tetera humeante se elevó sirviendo un delicioso té cuyo aroma se entremezcló con el dulzón del veneno.

Dumbledore tomó la taza entre sus manos y degustó el contenido, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Según tengo entendido, cuando alguien se sirve suele invitar al otro.

- Creí que tú te estabas preparando un veneno.

Severus torció los labios en una mueca, Dumbledore en una sonrisa. Uno a uno.

- Dime Severus…

Empezó el anciano mientras servía una segunda taza de té y se la ofrecía al más joven, quien lo bebió lentamente, sus ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba del líquido bajando por su garganta.

- ¿Para que deseas el veneno?

- Es personal, profesor Dumbledore.

- Y ahí vamos otra vez con lo de director. Llámame Albus. Tienes mi confianza para hacerlo, Severus. También háblame de tu.

El joven experto en pociones se giró para observar al anciano, recargándose en el respaldo del sillón que tenía a un lado.

- Siento no poder responder a su cortesía, pero aquellas personas en las que he confiado me traicionan o se mueren.

- A mi me gustaría que confiaras en mi.

- Entonces vaya decidiendo que final vamos a tener aquí.

- Escojo la muerte.

Los ojos negros del más joven se clavaron en los azules del director, los cuales chispeaban con felicidad.

- Elijo ser uno de aquellos en quienes has depositado tu confianza y han muerto. La muerte es algo inevitable y que ha de llegarnos a todos, y me gustaría que cuando me llegue a mi, sea poseyendo tu confianza, y también tu amistad, si es posible.

- ¿A eso vino a mi casa? ¿A pedirme que seamos amigos?

- ¡Amigos a domicilio! Es una buena idea, ¿No lo crees Severus?

- ¿Ciertamente?... No.

Hubo un agudo silbido a espaldas de ambos, y el muchacho se alejó para atender su poción, siendo seguido por los ojos del anciano.

- Has hecho un excelente trabajo en tu misión anterior. Con Alastor peleando, y Lily dándonos la buena noticia, no tuve tiempo de felicitarte.

- Ya veo, ¿Y darme una medalla también? Tal vez un trofeo y un diploma completaría el cuadro.

Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente.

- No es que me encante que me hablen de esa manera, pero puedo ver que empiezas a familiarizarte con mi presencia.

Las mejillas de Snape se colorearon de carmín, lo cual era excesivamente visible debido a su pálida piel. Dos uno favor Albus.

- Es mi forma de hablar.

- No, usualmente usas sarcasmos pero siempre me respetas, y esta vez se te ha ido el hilo de tu máscara.

- Si usted no se esforzara tanto en hacerme enojar.

- El enojo es bueno, hace que los sentimientos reprimidos afloren, especialmente en alguien como tu, que se la pasa escondiendo sus emociones.

- ¿Y ahora me va a salir con que es psicólogo?

- Solo soy un anciano.

- Uno bastante chiflado, por cierto.

Apenas lo dijo, Severus se llevó una mano a la boca, molesto consigo mismo.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención faltarle al respeto.

- Eso no ha sido una falta de respeto. No para mí. Después de todo, esta es una charla entre amigos.

- Otra vez con eso.

- Y otra, y otra, y todas las que sean necesarias.

- Creí que había dicho amigos a domicilio, y no sabía que los amigos forzaban a otros amigos a aceptar su amistad.

Una vez más se instaló entre ellos el silencio. Dos a dos.

- ¡Bien! Esto ha sido interesante, creo que con esta charla es suficiente. Pero me supongo que tendremos más en el futuro.

- ¿Es una amenaza?

Dumbledore sonrió y se acercó a Severus, palmeando su hombro con afecto.

- Nos veremos otro día, Severus. Gracias por recibirme.

- Gracias por venir, profesor Dumbledore.

El anciano no trató esta vez de corregirle, sino que se dirigió a la chimenea.

- Ah, y antes de que me vaya. Lily te manda saludos.

Severus se quedó en silencio bajo la escrutadora mirada del director, hasta que finalmente aceptó torpemente con la cabeza.

De pié en medio de su sala, el fulgor esmeralda le anunció que nuevamente se había quedado solo.

Los ojos del muchacho se giraron a las llamas, cuyos colores amarillos y rojos engullían lentamente los retazos de esmeralda.

¿Solo?

* * *

La siguiente semana tuvo bastante trabajo para Severus, ya que el señor oscuro parecía haberse propuesto a enseñar a todos lo excelente mortífago que era su fiel vasallo.

Tal vez y un mes antes habría sido un orgullo, sin embargo, aquello no era más que un tormentoso martirio que se había visto obligado a vivir día a día.

No podía comprender por que la vida lo obligada a enfrentarse a sus demonios una y otra vez. Como el transcurso de un solo mes había derrumbado los cimientos de su vida llevándolo al caos mental.

Había echo hasta lo imposible por salvar a los inocentes en aquellos ataques, sin embargo, las bajas eran inevitables, y aunque la Orden solía aparecer para frustrar los planes de Voldemort, no podía utilizar nuevamente su teatro con Moody, puesto que no tardaría en volverse sospechoso.

Severus se sobó los ojos realmente cansado, apoyándose en el libro que había estado intentando leer por toda la semana y al que solo le había avanzado un par de capítulos.

Estaba en época de exámenes en su universidad de Pociones Avanzadas. Llevar una vida de mortífago, espía y estudiante modelo era una verdadera tortura. Su piel había palidecido un poco más, si eso era posible, y las ojeras bajo sus ojos se habían vuelto más oscuras y de mayor tamaño.

Bostezó largamente y recargó su frente en sus manos.

También estaba Lucius.

Se lo había encontrado en mucho más de una ocasión y siempre se había encontrado con esos ojos metálicos que le miraban burlones. Sabía lo que ese bastardo estaba haciendo.

Tarde o temprano le preguntaría por Lupina, mostrándose tan estúpidamente sorprendido por la noticia de su muerte que le haría hervir la sangre en las venas.

Rosier y Wilkes se la iban a pagar excesivamente caro por lo que habían echo, al igual que Lucius. No necesitaba pensarlo demasiado para descubrir quien había sido el cerdo que había enviado a dos mortífagos precisamente a su casa a asesinar precisamente a su acompañante.

Apretó el puño jalando su cabello involuntariamente, y sus ojos negros vagaron hacia la pared, donde tenía colgada la fotografía de su ex novia. Lucía tan bonita…

Negó con la cabeza, su cabello volando en distintas direcciones. Tenía cosas importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo…

Atender a la puerta, la cual comenzó a ser aporreada.

- Demonios… ¡Ya voy!

Se puso de pié y echó una mirada rápida a su patético hogar. ¿Por qué no se había construido uno mejor con el dinero que le había dejado su padre?

Una sonrisa tocó los labios de Severus al darse cuenta que de manera inconsciente, seguía pensando en Abraxas Malfoy como su padre.

Entre abrió la puerta y se encontró con un rostro conocido, causándole una enorme sorpresa.

- ¡Karkaroff!

El mortífago entró rápidamente y Severus cerró la puerta tras él, tomándole del brazo y llevándole al sillón más cercano. Al soltarle se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

- ¿Qué diablos te ocurrió?

- Ese… maldito Moody, grandísimo imbécil.

- No te muevas.

- Aunque pudiera.

Respondió el otro conteniendo la respiración. Al poco tiempo apareció Snape llevando algunas pociones curativas y vendajes, dedicándose de lleno a ayudar a su compañero.

- ¿Cómo pasó?

- No se… un momento todo bien, y luego ¡Bam! Ahí estaba el desgraciado.

- Que historia tan elocuente.

Susurró Snape mientras retiraba cuidadosamente la ropa de su compañero, el cual gemía quedamente de dolor.

- Y apenas hace dos semanas me soltaron… perra suerte.

- ¿Te mandaron otra vez con Painsoul?

- Tuve un error en la misión pasada, me mandaron por castigo.

- Eso te pasa por ser un idiota.

- No me la pasé tan mal… estaban probando a Rookwood.

Severus enarcó una ceja, mientras que Igor empezó a reír torpemente.

- Ese desgraciado es muy divertido.

- ¿Ah si?

- Es un maldito alcohólico, ¡Si lo hubieras visto retorcerse! Empezó a alucinar y a pedirle al aire aunque fuera una copa. Painsoul se divirtió mucho.

- Que emocionante.

Respondió el muchacho con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

- Habríamos de juntarnos otra vez con tus amigos.

- No se como diablos puedes decir que estás herido y continuar abriendo el hocico.

- Fuerzas de flaqueza, Snape. Te decía, tenemos que juntarnos otra vez con tus amigos, son muy divertidos.

- Son un montón de psicópatas.

- Eso los hace divertidos.

- Divertidísimos.

- ¿Y no te sientes identificado con ellos?

Snape se encogió de hombros, ocultando su verdadera respuesta.

- Tengo ganas de ver a Lastrange, ¡Merlín! Si tan solo y pudiera tirarme a esa mujer.

El vendaje se le cayó de entre los dedos al más joven, quien observó totalmente incrédulo al hombre que yacía en su sillón.

- ¿Te gusta Bella?

- Es una perra salvaje, y a mí siempre me han gustado los animales.

- Si te acercas a ella, primero te corta las pelotas que aceptar que le roces siquiera la mano.

- Si, pero para cortármelas tendría que agarrármelas, y con eso me doy por bien servido.

Snape hizo una mueca de asco y se puso de pié, dándole un coscorrón a su compañero.

- Voy a tirar esto.

- Andale pasa, estás en tu casa.

Se escuchó un gruñido bajo ante la falta de gracia que poseía Karkaroff, el cual se revisó los vendajes sonriendo satisfecho.

- Oye, ¿Son ideas mías o Bella se calienta cada que ve al Lord?

- ¿Y yo que voy a saber que diablos pasa en las bragas de esa tipa?

- Nada más decía. Si no fuera por que está casada, ya se las habría ofrecido, ¿No lo crees?

- No responderé a eso. Si me lo imagino puede que te vomite encima.

Igor sonrió satisfecho y se acurrucó en el sillón para conciliar una siesta, Snape chasqueó la lengua molesto al tener que volverse niñera de aquél imbécil.

- Es una lástima que no estuvieras en Durmstrang, Snape. Nos hubiéramos puesto unas borracheras estupendas.

- En Hogwarts había orgías.

Hubo un momento de silencio interrumpido solo por el sonido del dueño de la casa mientras arreglaba algunos papeles, hasta que finalmente se escuchó una risita proveniente de la sala.

- De acuerdo, corrijo… que lástima que yo no estuviera en Hogwarts.

- Has participado en esas fiestas estando al servicio del Lord.

- Me hubiera gustado vivirlo en la escuela. ¿Tenías a alguna en especial o te acostabas con cualquiera?

Severus detuvo el movimiento de sus manos mientras apilaba los documentos con los que había estado trabajando para su tesis en pociones superiores, y levantó la mirada para observar la foto en la pared.

Trató de pensar en alguna respuesta mordaz, pero ninguna se le vino a la mente, finalmente se giró para encarar a su compañero y defenderse en caso de que este se hubiera dado cuenta de que su silencio evidenciaba que si había existido alguien especial.

Para su alivio, Igor estaba profundamente dormido.

En ese instante, la agónica sensación de un hierro ardiente lo hizo regresar a la realidad de golpe, siseó y sostuvo su brazo contra el pecho.

Su mente hizo un rápido recuento y gruñó dolorosamente. No sabía por qué, pero estaba prácticamente seguro de que aquél llamado no era para una misión, sino para una prueba de lealtad.

* * *

Más de un mes más tarde, Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho, recargado en su silla con aire pensativo, los ojos cerrados y sus dedos juntos.

- ¿Albus?

La puerta se abrió lentamente, permitiendo entrar a la profesora McGonagall, la cual se acercó al director cautelosamente, viendo que se encontraba realmente sumido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- He perdido algo.

- ¿Algo?... ¿O a alguien?

Dumbledore sonrió, lo mismo que la animaga, ya que le conocía demasiado como para que la pudiera engañar.

- ¿Se trata de Severus?

El anciano aceptó lentamente.

- Lleva demasiado tiempo… y me preocupa.

- Albus… deberías detenerte a pensar un poco. Cuando decidiste unirlo a la orden, te dije que tal vez y no era una buena idea. Aún es muy joven, y muy inestable. Las cosas que ha sufrido a lo largo de su vida lo han convertido en un ser salvaje, indigno de mi confianza, si deseas saberlo.

- Puedo asegurarte que yo vi algo más en él, mi querida Minerva.

- No puedes estar seguro de que haya desaparecido. Tal vez y se arrepintió de haber cambiado de bando y regresó con los suyos… o… tal vez quien tu sabes lo descubrió, y ahora esté muerto.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ambos, ya que las palabras de la mujer realmente tenían mucho sentido.

- Me gustaría quedarme solo un rato, Minerva.

Ella pareció dudar entre seguir o no aquella orden, pero al final se inclinó y besó la frente del director, marchándose poco después.

Pasaría al menos una hora en que el anciano no se movió un centímetro de su posición. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Severus se había arrepentido? ¿O había sido descubierto y había sido asesinado? ¿Torturado?

Se cubrió el rostro sintiéndose realmente mal consigo mismo. El recuerdo de aquél pobre niño de catorce años, solo y desvalido ante el mundo con la muerte de su madre le taladraba el alma.

Aquél día, cuando la puerta se había abierto y Horace había entrado con el niño a su lado, había sentido algo parecido a una flecha atravesando su corazón de lado a lado. Un instinto de protección que nunca antes lo había sacudido de manera tan violenta.

No era la primera, ni la última vez, que tuviera que explicarle a un estudiante que alguien en su familia había fallecido, especialmente si se trataba de sus padres, sin embargo, aquél muchachito de mirada triste, al que había visto cargar sus penas en agónica soledad le hizo sentir distinto, y sus manos lo habían mantenido sujeto a la silla, pues de otra forma, se habría lanzado sobre el infante y abrazado con todas sus fuerzas, jurándole que nunca dejaría que nada le ocurriese.

Nunca le había ocurrido, y en los años que habían transcurrido, no le había vuelto a pasar. Por eso, cuando supo lo que Severus había echo, la manera en que había echado su vida a la basura, eso le había desgarrado el alma.

Cuando regresó a él fingiendo arrepentimiento, fue una daga mas que lanzaron en su contra, tener que actuar como si todo estuviera bien, cuando en realidad sabía las intenciones del muchacho, tener que decirle la verdad cuando llegó el momento oportuno y darle una bofetada con un guante blanco.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, desconcertado de si mismo.

No sabía por qué, y no estaba realmente seguro de querer saberlo, pero había algo en ese chico que lo atraía como un imán, algo que le ordenaba que lo cuidase y protegiera hasta donde humanamente fuera posible.

Sus súplicas debieron de haber sido escuchadas, pues repentinamente, las llamas de su chimenea rugieron mientras crecían un par de metros y cambiaban a una intensa tonalidad esmeralda.

Pero nadie salió caminando del interior, sino que por el contrario, un cuerpo cayó pesadamente con un ruido seco, quedándose luego inmóvil.

Dumbledore se puso de pié de golpe, reconociendo al instante los cabellos negros de Severus, sucios y llenos de sangre, su cuerpo oculto debajo de sus ropas negras, las cuales lo hacían lucir mas como un bulto que como un cuerpo humano.

- ¡Severus!

Se arrodilló a su lado y lo giró, encontrándose realmente horrorizado cuando observó al muchacho totalmente demacrado y cubierto de heridas. Había una fea mancha de sangre seca pegada a su mejilla, la cual se deslizaba sobre sus labios, posiblemente el sitio original del que había brotado aquél líquido.

Estaba sucio y olía mal, al levantarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba muy delgado, así mismo, un gemido brotó de sus labios demostrando lo mal que se sentía.

- Pero qué te pasó…

Susurró el anciano sin esperar realmente una respuesta, apartando los cabellos negros del joven de su rostro.

Los ojos negros se abrieron lentamente y se encontraron con los azules de Albus. Sus labios se abrieron pero ninguna palabra brotó de ellos, parecía costarle mucho trabajo.

- No hables, no es necesario. Llamaré a la enfermera para que te ayude y…

Severus asió su mano al director con una fuerza sobre humana, especialmente por su condición, lo que hizo pensar al viejo hombre que tal vez y no deseaba la atención de la enfermera, sin embargo, tras un par de segundos de mirarle, comprendió que su pobre muchacho estaba atravesando por un intenso espasmo de dolor. Su rostro estaba crispado ante la horrible sensación y sus nudillos estaban pálidos asidos a la ropa del director, hasta que finalmente le soltó, emitiendo un corto suspiro.

- No-no…

- No te esfuerces, te llevaré a mi habitación y…

- No… sa-bía a…d-don-de… i-ir….

Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio ante aquellas palabras. Pero al final sonrió y aceptó con la cabeza, tomando aquél cuerpo entre sus brazos y llevándolo a su habitación.

Severus no estaba tan perdido después de todo. Era humano, y los humanos necesitan de alguien en quien confiar.

Observó al muchacho que temblaba desesperadamente, posiblemente por la baja de temperatura que le causaba la pérdida de sangre.

No importaba como, pero él necesitaba ayudarle a recuperar su alma, después de todo, para él era un niño…

Su niño.

* * *

Aquella noche, Voldemort se encontraba acariciando distraídamente a Nagini. Las cosas le estaban saliendo bien. Severus escalaba de una manera asombrosa sus pruebas, aumentando su concepto ante los ojos del señor oscuro.

Ya no le cabía ninguna duda de que el chico valía la pena. Inteligente, habilidoso, letal, y enteramente fiel. Era perfecto.

Lo mas que solía dejar sus vasallos en el calabozo era de dos semanas, tres y ya era muy exagerado. Le servían mas afuera que encerrados, pero eso les recordaba a quien le pertenecían y lo que podía ocurrir con ellos si se les ocurría traicionarle.

Severus había aguantado cinco semanas de tortura sin chistar siquiera.

Alguien tocó a su puerta en aquél instante, y Voldemort giró sus ojos rojos hacia la puerta de roble que custodiaba su estancia privada. Debía ser muy importante como para que le molestasen ahí.

- Adelante.

Dos figuras encapuchadas entraron en aquél momento. El mas alto llevaba a la otra persona asida de la mano de forma excesivamente elegante, lo que le robó una sonrisa burlona al señor oscuro.

No tenía que pensar mucho para adivinar quienes eran esos dos.

- Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

La pareja sonrió ampliamente debajo de las máscaras, especialmente Narcisa, ya que desde la boda, quien había sido llamado había sido su esposo, y ella no se había presentado ante aquél hombre desde lo de Colagusano.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando repentinamente, el recuerdo de su violación sacudió su cerebro, extrañando a Lucius, el cual se giró a verla preocupado.

- Y bien, ¿Qué los trae a mis aposentos? Debe ser algo importante.

Lucius tuvo que olvidar momentáneamente a su esposa, retirándose máscara y capucha, arrodillándose luego ante su señor.

- Tenemos una grata noticia para usted mi lord.

- Nosotros, fieles seguidores que hemos de mirar con nuestros propios ojos cuando usted construya su imperio, podemos asegurarle que el linaje de nuestra famita ha de seguirle fielmente hasta el fin del mundo.

Voldemort se puso de pié, acercándose a la pareja.

- ¿Linaje?

Narcisa se retiró la máscara, acercándose al lord y arrodillándose para poder besar su mano.

- Estoy embarazada mi lord. Y mi hijo ha de serle tan fiel como lo somos nosotros.

El señor oscuro se mantuvo en silencio observando aquél rostro cargado de esperanza, para luego tomarle de la mano y hacer que se levantara, colocando sus dedos sobre el vientre aún plano.

- ¿Cuánto tienes?

- Un mes mi lord.

- Y no tienes siquiera dos casada. Buen trabajo, Lucius.

El rubio sonrió orgulloso de si mismo, mientras Voldemort esbozaba una media sonrisa.

- Espero que su hijo, demuestre serme fiel cuando llegue el momento de servirme. Así mismo espero que recuerden que no por ser vástago de ustedes dos, he de darle consideración alguna.

- Nunca esperaríamos algo así, mi lord.

Susurró Lucius acercándose un poco más, su rostro lleno de alegría.

- Nuestro hijo será fiel, como lo somos nosotros.

- Eso espero. Y ahora retírense.

El matrimonio Malfoy hizo una marcada reverencia y se marchó de la estancia, dejando al señor oscuro nuevamente solo.

- Quien lo diría, mi pequeña Nagini.

La serpiente siseó, mientras Voldemort caminaba de regreso a ella, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Hacía un mes, Colagusano había acudido a él, temblando de pies a cabeza como un perro que ansía una caricia de su amo. Voldemort había creído por un momento que aquél imbécil iba a orinarse de la emoción.

Y le había informado de dos embarazos en la orden del fénix. Lily Potter, y Alice Longbottom. Entrecerró los ojos, ya que el segundo nombre le sonaba.

Miró hacia la puerta por la que habían desaparecido los Malfoy, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había sido ella la que había interferido en una misión de Narcisa, lo que le había llevado al castigo impuesto por el lord en persona.

- Así que tenemos… tres mujeres embarazadas… de las cuales, dos pueden dar a luz al… "salvador" del mundo mágico. ¿No te parece divertido, Nagini?

La serpiente se irguió, siguiendo cada palabra dicha por su amo. Voldemort tomó su varita entre sus dedos, deslizándola sobre el dorso de su mano.

Tenía muchas decisiones que tomar de aquí en delante… asesinar a esas mujeres antes de que dieran a luz… o esperar. Dejar a los críos nacer y luego asesinarlos personalmente frente a sus adorables madres, que enloquecerían de dolor.

Sonrió torcidamente, tratando de pensar en cual era la mejor opción.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Espero les gustara este capítulo. A decir verdad ando algo baja de inspiración y no estoy muy segura de si quedó bien, sin embargo, me gustaría avisarles que es probable que no actualice la semana que viene esta historia. ¿Por qué? Pues precisamente por la baja de inspiración. No me gusta la idea de traerles historias mediocres que solo sirven para rellenar el espacio, y menos cuando ya estamos tan cerca del final.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y cuídense mucho.

Una pregunta… en esta historia, definitivamente no tengo pensado que Severus se enamore de Lily… ¿Pareciera que se atraen? ¿Se gustan? ¿Qué Lily es especial para Sev en una forma mas que una amiga? Por que no quiero que sea así, y me gustaría que me digan si eso se ha notado realmente.

¡Un beso! Y Gracias por leer.

Lady Grayson


	27. Familia

Cap. 26

Familia

_

* * *

_

_Antes de empezar. Quisiera decirles que este capítulo es bastante corto, pues solo cuenta con diez páginas, cuando normalmente los hago de un mínimo de quince. La razón es que mi musa no me hizo el enorme favor de inspirarme, y no quise rellenar cinco páginas de palabras vacías nada más para que fuera grande. Estoy teniendo algunos problemas de inspiración, así que probablemente, la historia tarde un poco en actualizarse de aquí en delante. No se desesperen, no voy a descontinuarla, pero se que cuento con su comprensión. Sin mas, espero disfruten el capi. ¡Un beso!_

* * *

Aquella oscuridad que le rodeaba era cálida y confortable. Ya no sentía dolor, y su mente no estaba poblada de pesadillas, ni de miedo por lo que habría de venir.

Se permitió sonreír brevemente mientras movía los dedos de su mano, disfrutando de aquél simple hecho, ya que según recordaba, le habían fracturado un par de dedos de su mano izquierda y roto otros tantos de la derecha.

Había un vendaje alrededor de sus laceradas costillas, y una manta caliente sobre su cuerpo antes helado.

Conocía aquella sensación, le era realmente familiar. El echo de estar siendo cuidado y mimado por alguien que se preocupa por ti. Sin embargo, había algo que faltaba, algo muy importante…

Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y descubrió aquello que faltaba. El aroma.

Aquél no era el aroma que predominaba en la mansión Malfoy, era mas bien algo dulce, suave, ¿Sándalo quizás?

Sus ojos negros se abrieron lentamente esperando encontrar las familiares paredes nacaradas de su habitación, la enorme ventana que daba a los jardines y al lago con sus cortinas meciéndose al viento.

Pero lo que encontró fue una pared de color vino, y pesados cortinajes rojos con bordados dorados.

Estaba nuevamente en la habitación de Dumbledore.

Un gemido de frustración emergió de sus labios. Todas las dulces sensaciones que hasta entonces lo habían envuelto alimentando de felicidad su alma, ahora se habían evaporado.

Aquellos años vividos en la mansión perseguían su tranquilidad sin misericordia. Todas aquellas veces en que sobrevivió a las garras de Painsoul a sabiendas de que estaría bajo el cuidado experto de las dos personas a las que mas amaba en el mundo.

Y ahora, solo contra una vida de porquería que él mismo había construido cuidadosamente, había terminando yendo a pedir auxilio a la persona en quien menos debía de confiar.

- ¡Ah Severus! Finalmente despiertas mi muchacho.

Snape cerró los ojos ante la jovial voz tratando de ignorar todos los sentimientos que retorcían sus entrañas.

- Dormiste dos días enteros, y a decir verdad esperaba que te tardaras más en despertar. Me has tenido muy preocupado. Nuestra nueva enfermera, creo que aún no la conoces, se llama Madame Pomfrey. ¡Si vieras el susto que se llevó cuando te vio!

La cama se hundió ante el peso del anciano, por lo que Severus se resignó a abrir sus ojos y observar a su anfitrión.

- Me alegra que te encuentres bien.

Severus no contestó, sino que trató de retirarse las mantas y ponerse de pié, sin embargo, Dumbledore le tomó de los hombros obligándole a permanecer acostado, lo cual sorprendió al muchacho, quien solo pudo deducir que o estaba muy débil, o el viejo tenía mas fuerza de la que había pensado.

- Cuando desapareciste fue verdaderamente alarmante para mí. Te busqué en todos lados, inclusive en el instituto de Pociones Superiores, y ellos me dijeron que no habías acudido en dos semanas. Pensé que Voldemort te habría descubierto y que estarías muerto.

Dumbledore hizo una pausa para acomodar un par de negros mechones de cabello detrás del oído del chico.

- Y cuando regresaste, no me quedó otra que creer que te habías escapado de sus garras. Lo extraño es que escribí a tu escuela avisando que te había encontrado, ¡Y vaya sorpresa que me llevé!

Una sonrisita burlona apareció en los labios de Severus, quien sabía lo que el anciano director había encontrado.

- Resulta que les pareció extraño que yo los contactara para avisar que estabas a salvo, pues resultaba que ellos ni siquiera estaban preocupados por ti, pues desde que entraste a la universidad de Pociones Superiores, Abraxas Malfoy había sacado un justificante para ti diciendo que te ausentarías de clase por tiempo y temporadas indefinidas debido a cuestiones personales.

Los ojos negros del joven mortífago se posaron sobre los del anciano con ganas de decirle algún sarcasmo que diera a entender su estupidez por haberse preocupado por alguien a quien prácticamente no conocía. Sin embargo, al observar los ojos azules del director, las palabras murieron aún antes de ser pronunciadas.

El había estado preocupado. Podía verlo con la misma claridad con la que podía ver la luz del sol colándose entre las cortinas. Aquél viejo delante de él había sufrido por su ausencia, y había deseado que volviera sano y salvo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? Y más aún, ¿Por qué había él acudido a un viejo como Dumbledore por ayuda? ¿Qué era eso que tenía el anciano ante él que lo hacía pensar que estaba bien si le entregaba su confianza?

Tras un largo momento de silencio, el muchacho abrió la boca, tragando un par de veces para poder hablar.

- El señor oscuro nos… hace pruebas… nos encierra en el calabozo… sin ninguna razón mas que… probar nuestra lealtad.

- ¿Hace eso seguido?

Snape se encogió de hombros.

- De vez en cuando. Una o dos veces al año si te portas bien.

Albus observó al muchacho que yacía en su cama. El pobre debía de haber sufrido muchas y muy terribles experiencias como para que algo tan horrible como eso diera a lugar a un simple encogimiento de hombros. ¿Qué tanto habían insensibilizado al chico destruyendo pedazos de su alma?

- Supongo que en el futuro volverá a ocurrir.

- Siento no haberle avisado antes. Cuando vuelva a ocurrir ya no tendrá que preocuparse.

Dumbledore sonrió con indulgencia, para luego tomar el costado del rostro del joven frente a él en una de sus manos.

- Siempre, mi muchacho, siempre me preocuparé cada vez que te marches.

Quiso negarlo, quiso repudiarlo, quiso creer que era una estupidez. Pero por más que lo intentó, el muchacho no pudo evitar el sentimiento cálido que provenía de la mano que sostenía su rostro, y esa sensación que envolvía su pecho sin que él pudiera remediarlo.

Estaba cansado y tenía sueño, por lo que se dejó envolver nuevamente por las tinieblas sintiéndose a salvo, recargando su rostro contra la dulce calidez que del anciano emanaba.

* * *

_Todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de tinieblas, y lo único que sus ojos alcanzaban a distinguir eran los senderos cubiertos de sangre que se expandían hasta donde su mirada alcanzaba._

_El silencio absoluto era roto solamente por sus propios pasos que producían un eco terrorífico en aquella inmensa dimensión poblada de nada mas que su propia y absoluta repulsión por si mismo._

_Siluetas más negras que la noche le acechaban, y aunque no podía verlas sabía que estaban ahí, sabía que sus ojos estaban fijos en él, y aquél hecho le causaba una inmensa angustia, su cuerpo siendo recorrido por un escalofrío cada vez que el viento helado golpeaba su espalda en el instante en que un ánima cruzaba detrás de él._

_Miró hacia arriba encontrando una negrura absoluta que bien podía extenderse hasta el mismo infinito._

_Finalmente se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas, su rostro oculto tras la cortina de su cabello negro._

_Se sentía solo y abandonado, deseando nada más que la muerte, para pagar con ella todas las cosas malas que había echo en tan poco tiempo._

* * *

Los ojos negros de Severus se abrieron lentamente, encontrándose nuevamente en la misma habitación en la que recordaba haber despertado poco tiempo atrás.

Emitió un pesado suspiro moviendo sus labios para agradecer silenciosamente que todo hubiera sido una de sus recurrentes pesadillas, para luego mirar a un lado de la cama.

Ahí estaba Dumbledore, profundamente dormido mientras de sus dedos estaba a punto de resbalar un grueso libro.

La interrogante a las acciones del director lo seguía perturbando, sin embargo, decidió no torturarse más con aquél hecho y salió de la cama cuidadosamente. Tenía el cuerpo entumido y le costaba moverse, pero aquello nunca antes lo había detenido y no lo detendría ahora.

- Deberías descansar un poco más.

El muchacho dio un respingo debido a la sorpresa y se giró tan rápido como pudo, con tan mala suerte que debido a su propia debilidad lo único que logró fue que una de sus piernas se enredase con la otra, lo que provocó que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

- ¡Severus!

Albus se apresuró a ponerse de pié y se acercó al muchacho, el cual maldecía por lo bajo mientras se sobaba tratando de amortiguar el punzante dolor en su trasero.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Preguntó el anciano mientras le tendía la mano, a lo que el joven aceptó de mala gana, para luego apoyarse en el colchón y ponerse lastimosamente de pié.

- Solo es el golpe.

- ¡Fuerte como una roca y testarudo como una mula! Eres una persona realmente muy interesante Severus.

- Me hace sentir como si fuera su payaso particular.

- Oh no, eso nunca. En ese caso habría dicho que eras muy divertido.

- O sea que soy aburrido.

- Por Merlín, con nada te tengo contento.

Snape rodó los ojos y alcanzó la ropa que había encima de una silla.

- Me tomé la libertad de ir a tu casa y traerte algo de ropa limpia.

Explicó Dumbledore mientras se alejaba un par de metros, para luego levantar orgullosamente de encima de un viejo baúl un excéntrico traje que sin duda alguna era de su propiedad.

- Te iba a prestar esto, pero Minerva dijo que no te gustaría llevarlo.

- Increíble… pero por primera vez tengo que darle la razón a la profesora McGonagall.

- No deberías de ser tan formal. Puedes llamarla Minerva.

- Una cosa es que quiera que me tome confianzas con usted, pero otra muy distinta es que hable en nombre de otra persona. Especialmente si se trata de la mujer estricta que yo conozco.

- Esto es bueno, ya hasta defiendes a Minerva.

- ¡Yo no…!

Severus se cortó a si mismo y negó frustrado con la cabeza, preguntándose si habría alguna forma de ganarle al anciano.

- ¿Podría dejarme a solas un momento para que pueda cambiarme?

- Por supuesto, por supuesto. ¿Un caramelo de limón?

- ¿Un qué?

El anciano metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo algunos de los ya mencionados dulces, ofreciéndoselos con una sonrisa al muchacho, quien no ocultó en lo absoluto una mueca de asco.

- No gracias.

- De acuerdo, más para mí.

Dicho aquello desenvolvió uno y se retiró.

Una vez solo, Severus se sentó en el borde de la cama con sus prendas aún en sus manos. Odiaba tener pesadillas, y más aún, odiaba que le ocurrieran demasiado seguido.

Se puso de pié y caminó lentamente hasta la ventana, observando el enorme y realmente precioso paisaje que se elevaba ante su vista. Los terrenos de Hogwarts se alzaban majestuosos ante su mirada.

Era como el ying y el yang, la luz y la oscuridad, Hogwarts y la vieja mansión, Dumbledore y Voldemort.

Severus apretó sus puños.

No iba a morir. Así como había sobrevivido a todas las torturas, así como se había determinado a salvar a todos aquellos inocentes que pusieran sus vidas en sus manos, así él lucharía por continuar respirando.

Tenía que ser valiente y seguir adelante.

Sus ojos negros centellearon ante su determinación de continuar, así le costase su propia sangre.

Y aunque ya había empezado a recorrer ese camino que debía llevarle hacia la redención, había un paso muy importante que no había dado. Uno que realmente necesitaba dar.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza, para finalmente mirar nuevamente al horizonte, directamente a la luz brillante del sol.

- V-Vol…demort.

Con aquella simple palabra, su cuerpo se estremeció de miedo. Era la primera vez que decía su nombre, pero estaba seguro de que no sería la última. Ese tipo era una bestia, no un dios como lo había pensado la primera vez que lo había visto.

Fuera de la habitación y recargado en la puerta, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del anciano al escuchar aquella enorme prueba de valor por parte de su muchacho.

* * *

Aquello pareciera el inicio de una nueva vida para Severus. Estar en compañía de Albus era algo realmente extraño y a la vez familiar.

El anciano tenía un poder de persuasión mayor al de cualquier persona que hubiera conocido nunca antes, inclusive más que el propio señor oscuro, quien obtenía todo lo que deseaba con su intimidante poder y sus amenazas, mientras que el director de Hogwarts siempre se salía con la suya usando el poder de una dulce y sincera sonrisa.

Como si fuera un padre sobre protector, le había negado por todos los medios que se sobre esforzara hasta que estuviese completamente recuperado bajos los expertos cuidados de la nueva enfermera.

Aquella mujer, a lo menos ocho o diez años mayor que él, se deshacía en comentarios de cómo los muchachos de hoy en día se la pasaban haciéndose daño sin razón y como se metían en problemas a diestra y siniestra por mero gusto.

Era como si ella ignorara por completo que él era un mortífago, un joven hombre con un exceso de peso sobre su espalda al ser un espía dentro de las filas del ser más peligroso del mundo y que había sido brutalmente torturado durante más de un mes.

Pero ella lo sabía de sobra. Había observado su antebrazo ya muchas veces, y en su rostro Severus nunca había visto repulsión o miedo. Estaba enterada de todo sobre él, y evadiendo el tema es como procuraba mantener las terribles verdades lo mas alejadas posibles.

Sus tardes, que antes pasara en su casa estudiando, haciendo deberes o preparando pociones por el mero placer de prepararlas, ahora las pasaba en compañía de aquél viejo loco que siempre le miraba con un brillo en la mirada.

Hablaban sobre la orden del Fénix, sobre las filas de los mortífagos, sobre los planes a futuro del señor oscuro, sobre lo que Severus podía pensar que sería el próximo movimiento, y otros temas tan variados que era imposible saber cuantos eran a diario.

Aunque Severus no hablaba de cosas personales, Albus si lo hacía, rememorando su niñez, cuando se volvió maestro, cuando se volvió director, sus alumnos favoritos y los que le habían dado dolores de cabeza, el inicio de su afición a los caramelos de limón y como había conocido a McGonagall.

Este último tema siempre atraía la atención de Severus, pues parecía ser uno de los favoritos del director.

Habiendo pasado cuatro días, el muchacho parecía recuperado. Su rostro continuaba delgado y un tanto demacrado, pero siendo aquello parte de su fisonomía natural, era difícil saber si ya era tiempo de dejarle ir o no.

Severus por su parte se encontraba observando nuevamente los terrenos de Hogwarts. Había algo pacífico en ellos y no lograba descubrir que era. Había pasado enormes momentos de tristeza en ellos, pero aún así no dejaban de ser bellos.

La puerta se abrió en aquél instante. No necesitaba voltear para saber quien era, ya que las únicas opciones eran Albus y la enfermera. La mujer antes que nada, siempre tocaba antes de entrar, y por otro lado, hacía una hora que había ido a verlo, informándole que lo daría de alta.

- ¡Ah Severus, espero que tengas ánimos para una buena partida de ajedrez! Me han regalado este nuevo tablero ¡Y estoy ansioso por estrenarlo!

Mientras hablaba, Albus colocaba las piezas en una mesita alegremente, sentándose luego en una cómoda butaca y esperando a que Severus se sentase enfrente.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

Preguntó cuando el joven de cabellos negros no se movió del lugar donde estaba, girando finalmente su rostro. Una sola mirada al muchacho, y el anciano sabía que este estaba a punto de marcharse. Una sombra de tristeza nubló sus ojos azules.

- No todo lo bueno dura para siempre, ¿No es así?

Severus aceptó vagamente con la cabeza.

¿Por qué se sentía mal? Habían sido solo cuatro días… bueno de acuerdo, habían sido seis, pero había pasado dos inconsciente, así que esos no contaban.

Los ojos negros del joven se posaron sobre el director.

¿Realmente no contaban? El había estado inconsciente, si, pero Albus había estado despierto, vigilando su sueño, echándole encima una manta cuando tenía frío, preocupado por lo que había sufrido.

Tenía que marcharse, por más placentera que hubiera sido su estancia ahí, aquél no era su hogar. El tenía un lugar al cual volver. Una casa fría y sola la cual le esperaba. Pero se sentía mal por abandonarlo.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

¡Claro que no lo estaba abandonando! Albus tenía a decenas, tal vez cientos de personas con las que contaba. Tenía con quienes hablar, con quienes divertirse, ¡Tenía a Minerva! ¿Qué podía hacerlo a él tan especial para el director?

O para cualquier persona…

No lo estaba abandonando. El anciano no lo necesitaba, así como él no lo necesitaba tampoco.

- Gracias por todo.

- Ha sido un verdadero placer, Severus.

- ¿Ha sido un placer cuidar de un herido? Debiste ser sanador en lugar de maestro.

Una sonrisa adornó aquél viejo rostro.

- Ha sido un placer que confiaras en mi cuando necesitabas ayuda.

Las mejillas del muchacho tomaron una tonalidad rosada ante el comentario, por lo que se giró rápidamente hacia la salida, su cabello negro moviéndose en torno a su rostro ente el veloz movimiento.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó quieto, para finalmente girar lentamente, observando al anciano que comenzaba a guardar el ajedrez.

- Tengo que ponerme al corriente en la escuela, pero… creo que mañana por la tarde tengo tiempo para una partida de ajedrez.

Los ojos azules del director chispearon de emoción mientras aceptaba con la cabeza. El joven le apuntó con el dedo.

- Pero será solo una.

- Y la siguiente.

- Dije una.

- Cuando te haya ganado, querrás la revancha.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que puedes ganarme en el ajedrez?

- Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo.

Una sonrisa nacida desde algún lugar recóndito bastante desconocido para Severus abordó sus labios, cerró la puerta y avanzó a grandes zancadas, sentándose frente al anciano.

- Vas a perder.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

Aquél momento en que empezaran a hablarse de "tu" pasó desapercibido para ambos, pues se sintió como la cosa mas natural del mundo. A ninguno le importó que pasaran las horas, y que tras varios juegos, sus siluetas fueran dibujadas en el suelo por la luz dorada del atardecer.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una oscura mansión, Voldemort se encontraba acariciando distraídamente a su mascota.

Había encontrado algunos documentos ciertamente interesantes provenientes del ministerio, y ahora que los tenía en sus manos quería aprovecharlos al máximo.

El acata de nacimiento de una persona cuyos apellidos permanecían ocultos, o al menos uno de ellos.

Una sonrisa lasciva abordó sus labios mientras agradecía tener entre sus filas a Rookwood, quien muy amablemente había lanzado un _imperius_ sobre el encargado de archivar aquellos documentos, consiguiendo finalmente la información real de la chica en cuestión.

Ahora solamente necesitaba tenerla en su poder y muy pronto haría que Albus Dumbledore se doblegara como un simple gusano ante él.

Ese maldito anciano había sido la causa de muchos de sus fracasos, pero no lo sería por mucho tiempo, pues cuando supiera lo que había echo, no le quedaría otra que apartarse de su camino.

Se escuchó en aquél instante un murmullo lejano de voces discutiendo, una de ellas bastante chillona y desconocida.

El sonido se acercaba más y mas conforme pasaban los segundos, y al señor oscuro le resultaba realmente divertida toda aquella situación, apreciando como sus mortífagos no podía dominar a una simple chiquilla.

A veces, sus sirvientes daban pena. Pero bueno, habían logrado traerla, y eso ya era algo. Por lo que podía escuchar parecía ser una persona bastante agresiva a pesar de su corta edad, pero eso a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pues había tenido en sus manos a los más valientes y todos habían terminado en las sombras gimoteando su desgracia y suplicando por su muerte.

Esta chica no iba a ser la excepción.

La puerta se abrió en aquél instante y su mas nueva adquisición entró en la sala siendo arrastrada por cuatro mortífagos.

Dos de ellos extendieron sus varitas lanzando un hechizo a sus rodillas, las cuales se doblaron sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

No importó cuantas veces los maldijo entre dientes o les escupió sobre la máscara tratando de liberarse, era demasiado para ella.

Finalmente sintió una mano en su espalda empujándola brutalmente, y su rostro chocó contra el suelo.

La sostenían por todos lados, una mano grande sosteniendo su cabeza y su cuello permitiéndole apenas respirar a forzosos resoplidos que movían el polvo en el piso.

Su largo cabello rojo ya de por si despeinado cayó en todas direcciones, permitiéndole ver escasamente su propia situación a través de una cortina de hilos carmesíes.

- Ah querida, ¡Pero que arisca me has salido! Tu abuelo debe estar orgulloso de ti.

Voldemort se acercó lentamente, retirando con sus dedos un par de mechones del mismo color que sus propios ojos.

- ¡No me toques cerdo! ¡No me toques!

- ¡CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDA Y NO LE HABLES ASÍ EL LORD!

Chilló uno de ellos encajándole la varita en un costado mientras los otros prácticamente la fundían con el suelo, ocasionándole un chillido de dolor.

- Si, definitivamente eres de su familia. ¿Quién mas podría ser tan estúpidamente obstinada?

- ¡Quítense de encima!!

- Pero ni todos los intentos de tu querido abuelo por protegerte pudieron mantenerte a salvo. ¿No es así, mi pequeña?

Ella observó dificultosamente al monstruo inclinado a su lado, sus ojos azules refulgiendo con una mezcla de ira y desesperación.

- Veamos que hace el anciano cuando sepa que te tengo. Quindi Fanreader… Dumbledore.

TBC…

* * *

Hola! ¡Pues ha aparecido un nuevo personaje! ¿Quién es? ¿Para que apareció? ¿Cuál va a ser su papel en esta historia? ¿Realmente es nieta de Dumbledore? ¿Qué fue primero? ¿El huevo o el dragón? ¿Umm??

Espero les gustara el capi a pesar de haber sido cortito, y Quindi, a la mera hora cambié toda la descripción física para que concordara con los atributos físicos de Dumbledore, espero no te moleste.

¡Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	28. Formando lazos

Cap. 27

Formando lazos

* * *

El tiempo transcurría sin esperar por nada ni por nadie.

En su oficina en Hogwarts, Dumbledore se encontraba absorto revisando algunos documentos que le había enviado la ministro Bagnold.

La mujer estaba a punto de dimitir en su cargo debido a algunas cuestiones de salud, por lo que una vez mas le escribía pidiéndole que hiciese conciencia y expusiera su ponencia por el cargo de ministro de magia, pues debía saber que con simplemente mover un dedo, el cargo sería suyo.

El anciano sonrió con indulgencia mientras tomaba un pergamino en blanco y se disponía a escribir una respuesta, sin embargo, sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia otros lugares.

Faltaba una semana para Navidad.

No importaba cuanto le hubiera pedido, su muchacho se había negado a asistir como invitado especial a la cena en el castillo, pero por supuesto, él no se iba a rendir sin obtener al menos una sola victoria sobre aquél chico testarudo.

Y la había conseguido, pues en una hora más había quedado de ir a recogerle para que ambos fueran juntos a Hogsmeade para comprar muchos regalos.

¡Cuanta ilusión tenía él en ese paseo! Sería la primera vez que saldría con su amado hijo.

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó sus labios. No sabía la razón, pero adoraba a ese muchacho como si su sangre corriera por sus venas.

Nunca había tenido hijos, pues había dedicado su vida entera a otros aspectos más laborales que personales. Nunca se había arrepentido de las decisiones que había tomado, pero si había reflexionado muchas veces en lo mucho que le habría gustado tener una familia.

Sin embargo, ni en sus años de juventud se imaginaba a si mismo cambiando pañales y jugando con un infante, mucho menos ahora. Era algo que no se le había dado por que él nunca se había sentido listo.

Tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto Severus. Por que el muchacho ya estaba a medio criar cuando lo conoció, y lo único que tenía que hacer era terminarlo de guiar por el buen camino.

El asunto de tener un hijo lo había solucionado casi sin darse cuenta. Lo que seguía en el aire era ese anhelo de compañía, de una buena mujer a su lado para contarle todas sus penas y glorias, despertar a su lado y contemplarla mientras dormía todas las mañanas de cada una de las décadas que había vivido.

Sus pensamientos saltaron repentinamente a la profesora de Transformaciones, por lo que sacudió su cabeza tratando de pensar en alguna otra cosa.

Las llamas en su chimenea se volvieron repentinamente esmeraldas, por lo que el director se giró a mirar su reloj, llevándose una grata sorpresa al ver lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo cuando se pensaba en cosas bonitas.

- Buenas tardes Severus.

- Buenas tardes Albus.

Respondió el joven con cortesía mientras hacía un breve movimiento con su cabeza.

- Espero no te moleste si te pido tiempo para terminar una carta.

- ¿Cuánto le falta?

- Ah, sinceramente no lo se, eso depende de cuanta inspiración tenga.

- Eso quiere decir que aún no la ha empezado siquiera, ¿Cierto?

Una sonrisa traviesa del director fue la respuesta, por lo que Severus rodó los ojos con fastidio y se dedicó a caminar a través de la habitación.

Dumbledore negó divertido y regresó su atención a la carta, sin embargo, se distraía continuamente en contemplar al joven que se paseaba por su oficina de un lado a otro.

No le gustaba, pero sentía pena por el muchacho. Era un alma hambrienta del cariño que siempre se le había arrebatado tan violentamente de su vida.

Era increíble lo que una caricia podía lograr en aquél chico. Pues aquél simple contacto podía hacerlo caer de rodillas y tenerlo suplicando por que no se le abandonase nuevamente.

Intentaba ser duro y frío, pero por dentro no era más que un inocente hecho pedazos que aceptaba renuentemente las necesidades de su alma.

Le conocía mucho mejor de lo que se conocía él mismo, y sabía que el joven se mostraba renuente a aceptar aquella verdad, mendigando amor de la persona que se lo ofrecía. Era por eso que le frecuentaba… por que se sentía protegido.

Tenía que trabajar en ello. Aquél muchacho había vivido una herida tras otra, y el escaso receso en su historia de tragedias, había sido no mas que un intervalo para poder crear una herida mucho mas profunda.

El chico tenía una autoestima realmente baja, aunque no lo demostrara.

- ¿Realmente piensas que observándome como idiota es como vas a terminar tu carta?

Dumbledore parpadeó pillado de sorpresa cuando esas palabras le arrancaron de su nube, por lo que se sonrojó notablemente y dejó su pluma nuevamente en el tintero, enterándose apenas de la mancha de tinta que escurría por el pergamino.

- Tienes razón, no puedo concentrarme.

- Espero que no me eche la culpa de su falta de imaginación para escribir esa carta.

- Oh no, no podría culparte por ello.

- Excelente, por que aunque lo hiciera, negaría la culpa.

- ¡Ah mi muchacho, siempre tan esquivo!

Severus negó con la cabeza ciertamente fastidiado mientras el anciano se ponía de pié y le daba la vuelta a su escritorio, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Creí que habíamos acordado ir a Hogsmeade.

- P-pero…

Albus entrecerró sus ojos al contemplar el pánico reflejado en los ojos de su muchacho.

- Creí que iríamos por la red Flú.

- Oh no, claro que no. Vamos a ir de la manera tradicional. Saldremos por la entrada principal del castillo y tomaremos un bonito carruaje. ¿O acaso no te gusta la idea?

El muchacho se movió un tanto incómodo.

- ¿Hay algo que te desagrade?

Severus negó con la cabeza, por lo que Dumbledore tuvo que echar mano de su experiencia y de lo que observaba para poder sacar una conclusión.

Y cuando la encontró, sonrió con pena. ¡Cuánto daño le habían echo al inocente alma de este muchacho!

Sabía de sobra las fiestas que se montaban los alumnos de grupos superiores, pero estos habían demostrado ser muy listos y protegerse los unos a los otros. No tenían pruebas, ni tampoco un testigo.

Igualmente, sabía que Severus había estado ahí.

Esa era una de las razones por las que el muchacho no quería salir. Hacía tres años que se había graduado, por lo que en el colegio aún había estudiantes que lo habían conocido, tal vez que lo habían admirado. Mismos que en la actualidad, muy probablemente eran partícipes de esas fiestas. Su muchacho no quería enfrentarlos.

La otra razón tenía que ver con él y lo que había pensado antes. Severus era una criatura que estaba al borde de mendigar cariño, y que lo vieran recibiéndolo de alguien como Dumbledore parecía avergonzarle demasiado.

Albus se acercó a la figura del joven que mantenía su mirada tan lejos como fuera posible de la propia, hasta finalmente tocar su espalda.

Pudo sentirlo estremecerse, como si fuera un cachorrito.

- Mi madre solía decirme, "Cierra tus ojos, y así nadie te ve"

Severus ignoró aquellas palabras.

- No veas a nadie mas Severus, solo quédate conmigo, ¿De acuerdo?

Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta.

Fue entonces cuando Dumbledore descubrió algo más. Severus tenía otra razón por la que no quería que le miraran. Era un mortífago. Tenía miedo de que alguien le mirara y se diera cuenta de su naturaleza. Que el mundo entero se diera cuenta de sus terribles errores.

En aquél momento, una sensación conocida pero no concurrente abordó los sentidos del anciano. Un odio que parecía convertir su propia sangre en veneno y el aire que respiraba en ponzoña.

Aquellas personas que habían lastimado tan profundamente a su muchacho, no podían quedarse sin castigo. Fueran quienes fueran, y teniendo una idea bastante clara de sus identidades, se las pagarían algún día. Así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Palmeó el hombro del muchacho con falsa alegría mientras trataba de reconfortarle y hacerle sentir que no estaba mal todo aquello que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

- Vamos, vamos, lo único que estás intentando es evadir tu promesa e ir de compras conmigo, ¡Espero que hayas traído una buena cantidad de galeones, por que vamos a gastar mucho!

Una sonrisa verdadera reemplazó a la falsa cuando Severus finalmente volteó a mirarle. Sus ojos demostraban que al menos por aquél día, ya había terminado de auto compadecerse a si mismo.

- ¿Y a ti quien te dice que voy a traer un montón de galeones en el bolsillo tintineando como si fuera yo un maldito reno para traer colgando cascabeles?

- ¡Ah, no lo había visto de esa forma! Sería una buena idea, ¿No lo crees? Te verías más navideño.

- Viejo chiflado.

- Muchacho gruñón.

Ambos se observaron con los ojos entrecerrados, uno tratando de intimidar al otro y el otro realmente divertido haciendo más una función de espejo que realmente efectuando el gesto en si.

Una risita traviesa se escapó de los labios de Dumbledore cuando su pequeña batalla no verbal se alargó casi un minuto. Severus se enderezó y alzó una ceja, mientras esbozaba una sonrisita socarrona.

- Yo gano.

Diciendo aquello, el joven se dirigió orgullosamente a la puerta y la abrió de par en par.

- Bueno, ¿Vamos o no? Entre mas pronto vayamos, mas pronto regresaremos. Yo podré ir a mi casa a hacer algunos pendientes y tú regresarás a terminar tu estúpida carta.

Dumbledore se sintió realmente feliz mientras alcanzaba a su muchacho. No le gustaba verlo quebrarse, lo cual parecía ocurrirle muy seguido cuando se encontraban a solas, pero si algo podía ver, es que por si mismo luchaba para que aquello no se repitiera, ocultando los dolores que atormentaban su existencia detrás de un muro frío y una máscara de sarcasmo.

Para él estaba bien, al menos por ahora.

- Claro que no, cuando terminemos con las comprar iremos a Las tres Escobas a tomarnos unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla y tal vez después comamos un rico asado, y también es posible…

- ¡Ya deja de pensar y camina!

Chilló Severus tomando al director de una manga y jalándole fuera de la puerta, rodando los ojos continuamente mientras en todo el camino se la pasó parloteando deteniéndose en lo escasamente necesario para tomar aire.

Fuera del castillo y subiendo al carruaje que habría de llevarles al pequeño pueblo mágico, Severus dejó salir un suspiro de resignación mientras frotaba sus manos para luego soplar sobre ellas.

El viejo no se callaba, y recién ahora se daba cuenta del enorme problema en el que se había metido.

* * *

Después de varias horas, Severus se daba cuenta apenas de que definitivamente se había equivocado… ¡Todo iba peor de lo que había imaginado!

Llevaba en sus manos a lo menos veintitrés paquetes apilados unos encima de otros mientras Dumbledore llevaba solamente una bolsa con cuatro. El viejo se había compadecido de él y cargaba los regalos destinados a Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Petter Pettigrew, y el estúpido de James Potter.

- ¿Ya casi terminamos?

- Ya casi, ya casi mi muchacho, muy pronto terminaremos.

- ¡Eso dijiste hace cinco tiendas!

- ¿Y entonces por qué me lo preguntas?

Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisita mezcla de burla e inocencia que hizo al muchacho enseñar los colmillos amenazadoramente.

- ¡Ah! ¿Crees que ese bonito sombrero le guste a Minerva?

- ¡Y yo que voy a saber!

- Umm, o tal vez le gustaría un vestido nuevo. ¿Crees que ese es bonito?

- ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas a ver que tal te queda?

Preguntó Snape girando los ojos fastidiado. Dumbledore se llevó una mano a la barbilla y contempló el escaparate durante largo rato, hasta que finalmente, sus ojos se desviaron escrutadora mente hacia la figura que se ocultaba detrás de los paquetes.

Severus alzó una ceja.

- Ni lo pienses.

Dumbledore sonrió.

* * *

Cerca de una hora mas tarde, ambos hombres descansaban en Las tres Escobas, uno muy contento y el otro con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos.

- Oh vamos, no fue tan malo.

- ¿No fue tan malo? ¿NO FUE TAN MALO??? ¡Me probaste cerca de veinte vestidos! ¿Y NO FUE TAN MALO???

- Ni siquiera te los pusiste Severus, solo te los medí por encima.

- Y me recogiste el cabello para que se viera como ese condenado moño apretado que trae McGonagall.

- Te veías muy bien así, deberías considerarlo.

- Y tú deberías de ir al ala de psiquiatría de San Mungo.

El anciano sonrió enormemente mientras tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿Y tú? ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos a comprar tus regalos?

- ¿Y yo para que voy a querer regalarle algo a alguien?

- Debe de haber alguien.

- Oh claro. Vamos al poblado muggle que está cerca de aquí, atrapo a uno, le pongo un moño y se lo entrego al señor tenebroso. ¿Te parece una buena idea?

- ¿Qué te parece si mejor le regalas algo bonito a Lily?

- ¿Y yo que le voy a andar regalando cosas a Lily?

- ¿Así que ya la llamas Lily en lugar de Evans?

Las mejillas cetrinas del joven se pusieron repentinamente coloradas.

- A ella le gustaría. Son amigos, después de todo.

- Nunca le he regalado nada a nadie en demasiados años. Así que no me molestes.

Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio ante aquella declaración. ¿Realmente no había disfrutado de la Navidad en años? ¿Entonces que rayos hacían en la mansión Malfoy durante esa fecha?

- ¿Y qué solías hacer en estas fechas?

Preguntó el anciano con su voz minimizada a un débil susurro solo audible para su compañero de mesa. Severus deslizó uno de sus dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa haciendo figuras imaginarias.

* * *

_La nieve caía dejando un grueso manto blanco sobre la tierra y las ventanas, mientras dentro de la habitación, el fuego crepitaba alegremente llevando calidez al interior de aquél lugar._

_Una figura se movió lentamente entre las pesadas cobijas y lentamente emergió una cabeza de largos cabellos negros despeinados en todas direcciones._

_El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces y se estiró con pereza, al menos hasta que sintió una mano bastante delicada que se deslizaba por su estómago._

_Bajó la mirada y retiró la cobija, encontrándose con una pareja de rubios, uno a cada lado. Tan desnudos como se encontraba él._

_Habían pasado la noche anterior celebrando, pero no había esperado que se quedaran a pasar la noche con él._

_Lucius tembló involuntariamente al no tener ya la cobija brindándole calor, por lo que despertó casi inmediatamente. Su cabello rubio normalmente peinado pulcramente, estaba alborotado en todas direcciones, mientras sus ojos plateados estaban uno más cerrado que el otro._

_- ¡Seeev, hace frío!_

_Se quejó Narcisa mientras intentaba recuperar la cobija, no lográndolo, lo cual le llevó a despertar y encontrarse con sus compañeros de cama._

_- Que mala educación la tuya. Andar destapando gente._

_- Y que mala educación la tuya, andar durmiendo desnuda con un par de hombres que no son ni tu novio ni tu marido._

_- ¿Eso te parece maleducado?_

_Preguntó ella con una sonrisita mientras se enderezaba, saliendo luego totalmente desnuda de la cama._

_- Pues mira lo maleducada que soy._

_Dijo ella mientras caminaba totalmente desnuda por la habitación y salía en las mismas condiciones, perdiéndose por el pasillo._

_Los ojos negros de Severus se encontraron con los metálicos de Lucius, ambos con la boca abierta de la sorpresa._

_- Lucius, Narcisa anda caminando desnuda por tu casa._

_Hubo un momento de silencio, después del cual Severus agregó con una sonrisita traviesa._

_- ¿Vamos?_

_Un segundo más tarde, las colchas salieron volando y ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo totalmente desnudos detrás de la chica, la cual echó a correr cuando los vio salir del cuarto._

_Sus risas hicieron eco por todos los pasillos._

* * *

- ¿Severus?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

- Nada… solo… cosas.

Dumbledore no presionó en el asunto.

- Supongo que podría comprarle algo…

- ¡Un vestido! Vi algunos en la tienda y…

- Ni lo creas anciano. Ya tuve demasiado escogiendo el que tu vas a regalar.

- Bueno, de acuerdo. ¿Entonces?

- Yo que voy a saber.

- Si quieres te digo lo que te va a regalar ella, para que te des una idea.

Snape enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Ella va a darme un regalo a mí?

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Yo también ya tengo el mío listo. De hecho lo vas cargando.

- ¿Me has echo cargar mi propio regalo???

- Oh vamos, entre tantos que llevas estoy seguro de que no sabes cual de todos es.

El muchacho gruñó y volvió a meter su rostro bajo sus brazos.

- Ahora tengo que regalarte algo a ti también.

- ¡Eso sería maravilloso!

- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Un vestido?

- Oh no, estoy seguro de que te ves mejor tú con ellos que yo.

Severus gruñó nuevamente.

- ¿Qué tal una bolsa con caramelos de limón?

- Claro, por qué no. Y el año que viene también. Y el siguiente, y el siguiente, así no tendré que preocuparme en partirme la cabeza pensando en lo que voy a comprar. Regalarle a un adicto su droga favorita me parece una excelente idea.

- Solo espero que siempre te esmeres por entregarme mi regalo en una manera original.

- ¿Si le lanzo la bolsa es una forma original?

- Supongo.

- Entonces en Navidad cárguese un paraguas para cubrirse del golpe.

- Eso me quitaría movilidad en una mano, tal vez uno de esos cascos de fútbol americano muggles.

- ¿Y quien le dijo que el golpe iba a ser a la cabeza?

Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron con sorpresa y Snape sonrió victorioso.

- Bueno, entonces nos comprarás algo a Lily y a mí por que ya tenemos tu regalo. Pero debe de haber alguien a quien le quieras regalar algo solo por que si. ¿Alguna compañera en la escuela, quizás?

Severus negó lentamente y se quedó en silencio largo rato. No se llevaba con nadie en su escuela de pociones superiores, ya que su actitud era demasiado intimidante para que cualquier persona de su edad se le acercara. Después de un rato sus labios se curvearon en una nostálgica sonrisa.

- Me gustaría comprar algo para mi madre.

Albus acompañó aquella sonrisa y aceptó aquella idea, un momento mas tarde, los ojos negros de Severus se posaron sobre los de él.

- Y pobre de ti si me sugieres un vestido.

Ambos rieron al comentario.

* * *

Habiendo salido del confortable local, ambos magos volvieron a recorrer las tiendas buscando esta vez los regalos de Severus, el cual observaba con ojo crítico los objetos que antes observara con apatía.

¿Por qué tenía que meterse él en esto?

Nada le gustaba, y por lo tanto, nada le gustaba para ofrecerlo como un regalo. Dumbledore le ayudaba ahora con la mitad de los paquetes para que pudiera observar mejor las vitrinas.

Y finalmente, algo llamó su atención.

Dumbledore no pudo menos que reírse cuando Severus compró el regalo para Lily. Ni más ni menos que una adorable cuna completamente blanca y cubierta de doseles de encaje. Ciertamente adorable.

- A Potter le encantará el regalo.

Dijo Severus con un tono de voz de suficiencia pensando en lo traumado que estaría su enemigo si algún día se enteraba de quien le había enviado eso a su mujer.

Sin embargo, no tuvo demasiado tiempo en vanagloriarse de cual sería la reacción de Potter cuando sus ojos fueron capturados por algo mil veces más importante que el estúpido marido de Lily Potter.

Dumbledore siguió aquella mirada y luego a su muchacho mientras este era atraído como por un hechizo convocador hacia aquella vitrina.

Era una joyería, una de las más costosas en todo Hogsmeade, por cierto. Los ojos de Severus estaban fijos en una bella pieza que emitía suaves destellos blancos.

Era un anillo de compromiso labrado en oro blanco. Pequeño, delicado, con un hermoso diamante brillando en su centro.

- Ella siempre deseó uno…

Susurró Severus mas para si mismo que para el director, mientras una de sus manos tocaba el vidrio.

- Fue uno de los tantos sueños que jamás se cumplieron…

Sin decir más, abandonó los paquetes en la nieve y entró a la tienda. Dumbledore no tuvo objeción alguna en esperarle, pues aquello era demasiado personal como para entrometerse.

No tardó mucho en realidad antes de salir con una cara de satisfacción que pocas veces le había visto, una de sus manos dentro del abrigo, muy seguramente sosteniendo la cajita que contenía el regalo.

- Bueno, pues creo que ahora es tiempo de ir por mis caramelos de limón, ¿No lo crees?

Severus aceptó vagamente, pero no siguió al director cuando este empezó a moverse. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y una sonrisa casi imperceptible abordó los labios del muchacho mientras este le ofrecía la cajita con el anillo al director.

La sensación de saber que algo tan importante le era compartido fue realmente agradable, y el anciano tomó la pequeña cajita de terciopelo, abriéndola y encontrando un precioso anillo de compromiso en el interior.

Sus ojos, agudos a pesar de su edad, encontraron lo que parecía ser una inscripción, por lo que sacó el pequeño objeto y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos, encontrando la frase _"Para la mujer que mas amo"_ inscrita en él.

- Es muy hermoso Severus, a ella le gustará.

El joven aceptó con la cabeza y guardó el regalo, procediendo luego a levantar la enorme pila de paquetes que antes había dejado en el suelo.

Una voz bastante distorsionada llegó entonces hasta los oídos de ambos, haciéndolos que se girasen en la dirección de la que provenía.

A lo lejos se encontraba un hombre bastante mayor haciendo señales con sus brazos. Severus frunció el ceño al igual que Dumbledore.

- ¿Quién es ese?

Preguntó Severus un tanto extrañado pues a la distancia no se distinguía la identidad de esa persona, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, pues los paquetes que el director cargaba cayeron sobre los propios, permitiendo que el director de Hogwarts se fuera en dirección al desconocido.

El muchacho le siguió de inmediato tratando de equilibrar toda su carga, y entre mas se acercaban, sus mejillas adquirieron un tinte rojizo al reconocer al dueño del "Cabeza de Puerco" quien aproximadamente dos meses atrás le hubiera lanzado de su taberna.

- ¡Albus!

Exclamó el hombre apresurándose hacia los recién llegados, y tomando al docente por los hombros sin embargo, antes de abrir la boca y decir cualquier cosa, sus ojos se toparon con la persona que acompañaba a su hermano, el cual asomaba el rostro por un lado de la pila de regalos que cargaba.

- ¿Qué hace este tipo aquí?

- Oh Aberforth, permíteme presentarte a mi acompañante. Su nombre es Severus Snape, y tengo planeado hacerlo mi protegido y heredero.

- ¿QUÉ???

Bramaron al mismo tiempo Aberforth y Severus, ambos demasiado choqueados con la noticia.

- ¡Estás loco?? ¿Después de lo que hizo??

- Lo que haya echo creo que no es el tema de discusión ni la razón por la que me has llamado. Así mismo, te veo muy alterado. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Tu no sueles llamarme bajo ninguna circunstancia, a menos de que se algo realmente grave. Dime, ¿Lo es?

Aberforth bajó la mirada realmente angustiado, para luego dar la vuelta y entrar en su taberna siendo seguido por ambos hombres.

Algunas miradas curiosas cayeron sobre ellos, ya que no era común que Albus Dumbledore acudiera a aquél bar de mala muerte, y menos con lo que parecía ser su criado a juzgar por como venía cargado de paquetes.

Una vez dentro de la oficina, Severus soltó todo lo que había venido cargando y se giró, encontrándose con alguien cuya presencia parecía tener estático a Albus.

Nunca antes había reparado en los ojos del dueño del Cabeza de Puerco, descubriéndolos idénticos hasta el último detalle a los del anciano a quien acompañaba. Y ahora, no solo estaba él, sino una tercera persona con los mismos ojos y una abundante cabellera castaña.

- Ariana…

Severus parpadeó por que el nombre dicho por el director no le decía nada en absoluto. Era una mujer un tanto mayor, lo suficiente como para ser su madre. Bueno, si su madre lo hubiera tenido a eso de los treinta y tantos, si, tenía edad para ser su madre.

Dumbledore dio un paso al frente, y apenas lo hubo echo, aquella mujer se lanzó a los brazos del director sollozando ruidosamente.

- ¡Mi niña, tío Albus, mi niña!

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron a tal capacidad que le causaron dolor. ¿Aquella mujer había dicho TIO??? Observó al cantinero, ¡Era el hermano del director! ¿Qué rayos ocurría aquí??

- ¿Qué ocurre Ariana querida? ¿Qué ha pasado con Quindi?

- Apenas iba camino a Hogwarts para informarte, ¿Pero por qué no mejor se lo preguntas al asqueroso vago que traes contigo? ¡Un maldito mortífago ni más ni menos!

- ¿Qué?

Ariana se giró verdaderamente impresionada tras escuchar las palabras de su padre, y casi al instante, Severus se encontró con aquella mujer golpeándole furiosa y desesperadamente.

- ¡USTEDES, ASQUEROSAS RATAS INSENSIBLES, DEVUÉLVANME A MI HIJA!!!

- ¡Ariana, Ariana por favor!

Gritó Dumbledore mientras tomaba a su sobrina por la cintura y la alejaba de su muchacho, el cual tratando de esquivar los golpes se había ido de espaldas y caído sentado al suelo.

- ¡Basta Ariana! Así no vamos a solucionar nada, ¡Y menos por que no me han dicho lo que ocurre!!

- ¡Debí suponer que tú tenías la culpa de todo esto Albus! ¡Solo a ti se te ocurriría traer mortífagos caminando a tu lado!

- Severus no…

- ¡NO ME SALGAS CON MENTIRAS!!

Bramó Aberforth golpeando una mesa con su puño cerrado mientras su rostro se ponía colorado, para luego señalar acusadoramente al joven en el piso.

- ¡Yo se lo que ese grandísimo cerdo es! Aquella vez que vino y se puso borracho traía la manga a medio desgarrar y vi un trozo de la marca oscura que trae en el brazo. ¿Sabes lo que pienso de ti muchacho? ¿LO SABES?? ¡¿Sabes lo que pienso de tu asqueroso señor??

Tras aquellos gritos, el tabernero escupió en dirección al muchacho, el cual apenas se alcanzó a girar y librar el asqueroso impacto.

- ¡TIENEN A QUINDI! ¡TU LOS LLEVASTE HASTA MI NIETA MALDITA SEA!

- Te puedo asegurar que Severus no tiene nada que ver en esto.

- ¡Si claro!... un momento, ¿Tú sabías que él es un mortífago?

- Por supuesto que lo se. Severus es mi espía entre las filas de Voldemort.

Padre e hija se estremecieron al escuchar aquél nombre.

- ¡Pues mira lo que ha hecho tu espía! ¡Han secuestrado a Quindi! Antes no podía creer que nos hubieran descubierto, ¡Pero ahora lo entiendo todo! ¡Ha sido culpa tuya!

Como si fuera un toro enfurecido, el hombre se lanzó sobre un Severus, el cual en un impulso de protección enarboló su varita y se cubrió con un escudo, el cual lanzó de espaldas al dueño de aquél lugar, derrumbándolo al piso y rompiendo una vieja silla que estaba detrás de él.

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada ni he infiltrado información de nadie! No tengo idea ni siquiera de quien diablos es esa tal Quindi.

La mano de Dumbledore en su hombro lo hizo callar.

- ¿Cuándo descubrieron que Quindi había sido secuestrada?

- Hoy por la mañana.

Susurró su madre sacando un pañuelo y llevándoselo a los labios.

- Llevaba una semana sin comunicarse, pero creí que estaría demasiado ocupada con sus estudios. Desde que decidió mudarse no la he visto demasiado, y hoy… hoy fui a buscarla, ¡Y no estaba! Toda la casa estaba destruida, lo único que encontré fue esta nota.

Dumbledore alargó su mano para tomar el trozo de pergamino que le ofrecía su sobrina, leyéndolo atenta y cuidadosamente. Severus se colocó a su lado para leerlo igualmente.

- Es de Rookwood.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Conozco la letra de ese mal nacido.

Siseó Snape bastante molesto aún por el ataque de Aberforth, para luego observar al director.

- Ellos creen que esa muchacha es nieta suya.

- Aparentemente. Encontraron el apellido Dumbledore y en la ascendencia encontraron mi nombre. Sin embargo, desde que nació Ariana protegimos los registros para que nadie se enterase de nuestros lazos familiares. Por eso fue que mi hermano envió a su hija a Beauxbatons, lo mismo que a su nieta.

- ¡Pero de nada ha servido! ¡Si tú no fueras un maldito orgulloso con la cabeza hueca, ella estaría bien!

- No veo por qué me culpes a mí de las acciones que realiza Voldemort.

- ¡Tú y tu asquerosa Orden del Fénix! ¡Podrías mantenerte al margen y dejar que los aurores hagan su trabajo, pero no! ¡Albus Yo lo puedo Todo Dumbledore tiene que meterse y jugar a las guerritas donde no le llaman!

Dumbledore bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado.

- Tío… ¿No hay algo que puedas hacer?

Los ojos de ella vagaron hacia el joven que acompañaba a su tío, sus ojos azules estaban rebosantes de lágrimas.

- ¿No hay algo… que puedan hacer?

La mirada del director se elevó hasta encontrarla con la de Severus, el cual se mantuvo quieto y en silencio. Aberforth le observaba furioso, pero los otros dos Dumbledores le observaban realmente esperanzados.

Finalmente suspiró y aceptó con la cabeza.

- Haré lo que pueda…

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

Pues bien, espero que les gustara el capi. A decir verdad, decidí ahondar un poco en la relación de Severus y Dumbledore. Severus está muy lastimado en todos los sentidos, ajeno a las más inocentes sensaciones humanas, las cuales le fueron arrebatadas. Y es por eso que lo mostré mas como un cachorrito herido que como el hombre al que todas adoramos.

Pero ya irá endureciendo su carácter, todo con la ayuda de su mentor, ustedes despreocúpense!

Nos veremos en el siguiente capi!!

Respuestas en mi profie!

Lady Grayson


	29. Encuentro

Cap. 28

Encuentro

* * *

El sonido de una detonación fue el aviso de que alguien había aparecido en los límites de la vieja mansión que servía de guarida para el señor Oscuro.

Severus atravesó la oxidada reja que protegía los límites contra intrusos no deseados y abrió las puertas de madera, las cuales emitieron un chirrido mientras eran empujadas.

El aroma en el interior de aquél lugar era intoxicante, el polvo y la sangre se mezclaban haciendo difícil los primeros minutos mientras uno se acostumbraba. El muchacho hizo una mueca, ya que el aroma no era nada comparado con el que reinaba en los dominios de Painsoul.

Muy pronto se encontró ante las puertas de la estancia donde el lord solía recibir a sus mortífagos. Trató de calmar su respiración y arregló un poco su ropa.

Dumbledore le había dicho que él poseía un don. El don de poder mentir y que le creyeran, pero solo cuando se trataba de salvar la vida de alguien.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se llevó una mano al cinturón, asegurándose de que ahí se encontrase su último recurso.

Solo esperaba que su "don" no lo abandonase en aquél momento.

- Adelante.

Aquella voz sobresaltó al muchacho, el cual entró con actitud segura a aquél lugar del cual estaba seguro era posible no salir con vida, se arrodilló respetuosamente y se llevó una mano al pecho.

El bajo siseo y el sonido de un cuerpo pesado arrastrándose fue suficiente para saber que ahí se encontraba Nagini.

- Ah, Severus… es agradable tenerte por aquí. Comenzaba a preguntarme cuando vendrías a verme cumpliendo las órdenes del viejo.

Requirió de toda su fuerza para no temblar en aquél lugar y revelar sus verdaderas intenciones. El joven mantenía sus ojos cerrados, concentrado en mantener su máscara de frialdad y lealtad hacia aquél ser repugnante.

- No es de sorprenderme que usted conozca la razón que me trae a su presencia mi lord. Dumbledore me ha informado del secuestro de su nieta, y prácticamente me ha rogado que haga algo por salvarla.

Voldemort se movió en su silla, obviamente interesado.

- ¿Rogado?

- Nunca lo había visto en ese estado de desesperación.

- Ya veo… aunque para alguien que adore tanto a su nieta, se tardó bastante en descubrir lo que habíamos echo.

- La razón mi lord, es que la chica se está independizando, y Dumbledore creyó conveniente soltarla un poco para que viviese su propia vida.

- Y se equivocó desastrosamente, por que en cuanto él la soltó, nosotros la tomamos.

Una sonrisa abordó los labios del lord mientras se regocijaba pensando en el sentimiento de culpa que habría de estar abordando a su peor enemigo.

- ¿Y bien Severus? ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? Sabes mejor que nadie que no voy a permitir que te la lleves, por lo tanto, me gustaría escuchar la excusa que le vas a dar al anciano.

Lentamente se puso de pié aparentando una seguridad que no sentía, se llevó una mano al rostro y retiró lentamente su máscara, observando fijamente al lord oscuro como nadie mas que él podía atreverse.

Voldemort sonrió interesado ante aquella actitud.

- Está usted en lo correcto, mi lord, se perfectamente que no permitirá que me la lleve, por lo que lo mas lógico sería decirle al anciano que ella está muerta. Sin embargo, creo que decirle esa mentira arruinaría sus planes de mantener al viejo en su poder mediante la extorsión de la vida de su nieta.

El lord oscuro amplió su sonrisa mientras Nagini siseaba en su costado, los ojos rojos del monstruo bajaron hasta ella y palmeó suavemente su regazo, por lo que la serpiente se alzó enroscando parte de su cuerpo en aquél lugar privilegiado.

- Hasta ahora, he pensado en un plan, sin embargo, está sujeto a su consideración, y cualquier falla que vea en él, estoy dispuesta a pagarla con sangre.

- Vaya, que noble de tu parte Severus. Déjame escuchar tu increíble plan.

Severus tuvo el instinto de salir corriendo de allí. Lo que iba a decir era planeado por él mismo, su primera gran mentira ante aquél ser horrible que podía matarlo en menos de un segundo… aunque tal vez le enviara a algún destino peor que la muerte.

- Le informaré Dumbledore sobre esta entrevista con usted, y le diré que veo muy difícil poder rescatarla ya que usted la mantiene bajo máxima seguridad. Después de un tiempo, si usted me permite, bajaré algunas veces para encargarme de su sustento acompañado de algún otro mortífago, ya que dudo mucho que encomiende una presa tan importante a una bestia como Painsoul.

Los ojos de Voldemort se entrecerraron, señal de que el muchacho había acertado en aquella última suposición.

- Ese otro mortífago, necesito que sea alguien impulsivo y un tanto idiota, con el motivo de que desee propasarse con la prisionera y yo pueda detenerlo, arrebatándole la varita, que "accidentalmente" caería en manos de la chica Dumbledore.

El señor oscuro se llevó un dedo a los labios, obviamente interesado en lo que estaba escuchando, pues no necesitaba escuchar mas para saber que se trataba de un plan para rescatarla. Lo que le intrigaba era, ¿Por qué Severus querría hacer eso?

- Siendo quien es, es decir, familia de Dumbledore, ella sabrá que hacer. Sería una vergüenza si no fuese así. Para entonces, ya me habré comunicado con ella, aturdirá al mortífago que me acompañe, y a mi me lanzará un imperius. Se colocará las ropas de mi acompañante y huirá acompañada de mí.

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre ambos. Voldemort tenía sus ojos fijos sobre los de Severus, preguntándose si todo aquello sería una maldita broma de mal gusto, pues él ya le había especificado que no dejaría ir a la chica, y mucho menos permitiría que Severus se la llevara.

- Se que parece absurdo, mi lord… pero de realizar esto, Dumbledore aumentará mil veces su confianza en mi, lo cual sería beneficioso para usted. Además de que el anciano se volvería realmente paranoico, pues bajo nada del mundo permitiría que algo volviera a ocurrirle a su adorada nietecita, la cual, por cierto, hablará maravillas de mí, poniendo al viejo en mis manos, que son las suyas, mi Lord.

Una sonrisa de desprecio ante tales sentimentalismos apareció en los labios de Severus, sus ojos más fríos que nunca.

- Ya veo… así que quieres arruinar MIS planes, en pro de los TUYOS. ¿Cierto, Severus?

Apenas aquellas palabras fueron dichas, el joven se adelantó algunos pasos con inusitada rapidez y se arrodilló ante el Lord oscuro, tendiéndole su varita.

- Mi lord, como ya le he dicho, estoy dispuesto a pagar con sangre mis errores, así mismo, no poseo su excelsa inteligencia para concebir un plan mejor el cual me lleve a continuar brindándole un buen servicio. Así mismo, la culminación de mi plan lleva al castigo que usted considere apropiado si yo en realidad hubiese dejado escapar a esa chica, ya que si me quedara sin la apropiada sanción, el viejo sospecharía.

Una vez más calló sobre ellos el silencio, pero Severus no se movió de su posición sumisa.

Voldemort se recargó en su silla y unió las yemas de sus dedos en un gesto bastante conocido en Dumbledore.

La idea de Severus era realmente brillante, posiblemente más que la propia. Pero soltar a la chica… después de todo el trabajo que le había costado conseguirla. Sin embargo, ganarse al viejo mediante Severus era mucho mas importante que tenerlo asustado por el bienestar de su nieta.

Además, si no lograba nada, Severus se vería mal en el trabajo que su señor le había impuesto, y todo sería culpa del propio Lord.

Sus ojos se desviaron al joven que continuaba postrado ante él. Sus ojos llamearon con furia.

El maldito bastardo era muy inteligente, y al menos en aquél momento, había probado ser mas inteligente que él.

Severus por su parte, deseaba con toda su alma salir de aquél maldito lugar. Su respiración se mantenía calmada y rítmica, como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, pero dentro de él podía sentir el horror, el miedo, las necesidades de salir huyendo y gritar por los pasillos que el demente frente a él estaba completamente loco. Salvar su vida y dejar que la nieta del hermano de Dumbledore se quedara en los calabozos.

Sin embargo, una fuerza invisible lo mantenía pegado al lugar donde tenía puestas las rodillas, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados para ocultar mejor el pánico que sentía.

El peligro cortó el aire con fuerza inusitada y Severus tuvo menos de un segundo para saber lo que iba a ocurrir antes de sentir el golpe de un látigo contra su espalda.

Sus labios se abrieron dejando salir un grito de dolor, el aire fue cortado de nuevo y el muchacho luchó por mantenerse en su posición, recibiendo el segundo golpe.

Después de aquél vinieron muchos, muchos otros, cada uno más cruel que el anterior. Fue cuestión de poco tiempo para que la ropa hubiera cedido a los golpes mostrando la espalda desnuda y llena de golpes.

Los puños de Severus estaban cerrados, sus nudillos completamente blancos. No quería gritar, no lo deseaba, especialmente por que sabía que a Voldemort le encantaba que sus víctimas gritasen.

Pero él tenía aún su orgullo, un orgullo que debía hacer más y más fuerte con cada día, o no sobreviviría para ver el final de aquella horrible guerra.

Sus piernas temblaban lo mismo que sus brazos, pero aún así continuaba sosteniendo su peso en ellos.

Voldemort detuvo un momento sus golpes y observó a la maltratada figura que se encontraba en el suelo. Orgulloso… mas orgulloso que cualquier otro de los imbéciles que tenía en sus manos.

Probablemente pudiera rivalizar con Bellatrix, pero dudaba que ella fuera tan magnífica como el joven que tenía en su poder.

El señor oscuro se arrodilló sobre él y deslizó sus dedos sobre la espalda herida, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando la piel bajo sus dedos tembló debido al dolor que le causaba aquél roce.

Había algo exótico en aquél mortífago, algo que le atraía y no conocía la razón. Desvió su rostro para observar las facciones del muchacho, emitiendo un sonido de frustración debido a que sus largos cabellos negros ocultaban toda la diversión.

Severus emitió un sonido de dolor cuando su pelo fue sujeto de tal manera que le provocaba un inevitable dolor, y sin embargo, procuró mantenerse alejado de los rojos orbes que le analizaban con interés.

Soltado de la manera mas brusca posible, el joven emitió un alarido de dolor que no pudo contener cuando el látigo impactó sobre la parte trasera de sus muslos, lanzándolo hacia el frente, donde a duras penas pudo sostenerse con sus brazos para no caer de bruces.

Voldemort se congeló en aquél instante. El sonido que había escuchado había sido el más perfecto que hubiera escuchado en su vida. Ladeó el rostro y sonrió.

¿Por qué no?

Se arrodilló sobre el muchacho y tocó deliberadamente sus heridas a sabiendas del dolor que le estaba provocando.

Sus dedos descendieron por las heridas dirigiéndose al golpe que le había dado en el muslo. El muchacho tembló asqueado cuando la ruta que el lord estaba siguiendo pasó justo por encima de sus glúteos.

Un pensamiento desesperado se estaba formando en la mente del joven de negros cabellos, rogando, suplicando en silencio una y otra vez, que aquél horrible monstruo no fuera a violarlo, no quería, se negaba, lo que fuera menos eso…

Su pesadilla comenzó a volverse realidad cuando sintió el aliento helado del lord en su espalda, y sus dedos que comenzaban a deshacerse de los pedazos de ropa que aún le quedaban.

¿Era este el precio? ¿Esto es lo que le iba a costar salvar a esa niña?? Después de aquél día iba a odiar a Albus Dumbledore con cada fibra de su alma.

Sintió como aquél monstruo lamía sus heridas, y el asco se apoderó de él de una manera en que nunca antes lo había echo. Asco no solo por la situación, sino por si mismo.

Muchas veces había echo exactamente lo mismo con sus víctimas, y ahora, nuevamente el destino lo ponía al otro lado de sus propias acciones. Su cuerpo se convulsionó, y para su escasa suerte, Voldemort pensó que era un movimiento de dolor, sin saber que el muchacho estaba luchando contra las ganas de vomitar.

- ¿Mi Lord?

Voldemort maldijo realmente furioso mientras se giraba hacia la puerta, mientras Severus suspiró con alivio.

Quien fuera la persona que en ese momento estaba al otro lado de la puerta, tocó de nuevo.

- ¿Mi lord? Discúlpeme la intromisión. Es importante.

El señor oscuro emitió un segundo gruñido y se puso de pié, un pase de su varita hizo que la puerta se abriera, por lo que el mortífago entró realmente exaltado, al menos hasta que apreció la escena que se llevaba a cabo dentro.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al observar a la persona herida en el suelo, aunque no pudo sospechar lo que su lord había estado planeando hacer.

- Lamento haberlo interrumpido.

- ¿Qué es tan importante?

El hombre se quedó quieto un momento ante el tono gélido y amenazador del señor oscuro, para luego reaccionar rápidamente y acercarse a él, tendiéndole algunos papeles con información del ministerio.

Voldemort los tomó entre sus manos y chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación, luego observó a su sirviente.

- ¿Dónde están todos?

- Lo esperan en el salón, mi lord.

- Bien. Puedes largarte.

Dijo mientras le entregaba los papeles de vuelta, girándose luego hacia Snape cuando la puerta se cerró nuevamente.

- ¿Severus?

- ¿M-Mi L-Lord?

Susurró él en respuesta mientras luchaba por enderezarse. Voldemort se acercó y le palmeó el hombro una vez que logró estar hincado.

- Puedes llevar a cabo tu plan. Creo que la chica no ha sido alimentada desde ayer, así que puedes ir si te place. Dile quien eres y cual es el plan. Puedes llevártela en… dos semanas.

- Es usted generoso… mi lord.

El hombre se retiró sin mediar más palabras, mientras Severus tomaba su varita y reparaba sus ropas.

Siseó de dolor cuando la tela tocó sus heridas, para finalmente ponerse de pié y encaminarse dando tumbos hacia los dominios de Painsoul.

* * *

Media hora mas tarde, los pasos descendiendo la escalera pusieron alerta los sentidos de cierto ser repugnante habitante de los gélidos calabozos.

Severus se recargó un instante contra el marco de la entrada a aquél lúgubre recinto mientras se mordía los labios tratando de soportar el dolor de sus heridas.

Se sentía realmente mal, pero ya antes había pasado por cosas peores, por lo que sabía que podía sobrellevar aquella situación.

Sus piernas ardían terriblemente, y no podía consolarse con apoyar su peso en una que estuviera sana, pues ambas estaban lastimadas, lo que resultaba en que su manera usualmente elegante de andar se viera afectada, haciéndolo parecer un pariente bastante cercano de Painsoul.

- ¡Ohh, ohhh, alguien viene con Painsoul!

El joven torció el gesto bajo su máscara mientras observaba llegar al engendro. Siempre le había causado asco, y estaba seguro de que siempre se lo causaría.

- Hola Painsoul.

- ¡Oh, pero si eres Snape! ¿De nuevo aquí? ¿Has venido con Painsoul nuevamente? El lord es bueno con Painsoul, si, siempre le envía cosas muy buenas.

- No vengo a divertirte. ¿Dónde está la chica Dumbledore?

Los gestos ya de por si desagradables del engendro se volvieron aún mas horribles al escuchar la mención de la joven prisionera, por lo que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al lugar donde ella se encontraba.

Severus suspiró mientras se enderezaba y se forzaba a seguir al verdugo de aquél lugar maldito, tratando de hacer caso omiso a los lúgubres lamentos que escapaban de las celdas.

- A Painsoul ella no le gusta, no, el señor oscuro ha dicho que Painsoul no debe tocarla, que solo la mantenga aquí. Eso a Painsoul no le gusta.

- Que pena me da tu caso.

Susurró el joven de cabellos negros mientras se adelantaba un par de pasos, entrando en la oscura celda una vez que la puerta estuvo abierta.

- Painsoul volverá mas tarde, Painsoul tiene invitado.

- Vete al infierno si quieres, pero lárgate de una buena vez.

El engendro se fue murmurando diversas obscenidades, dejando a Severus solo en la celda de la prisionera.

Hubo largos momentos de silencio mientras Snape se aseguraba de que nadie fuera a sorprenderle ayudando a la pariente de Dumbledore.

Sus ojos vagaron por la oscuridad tratando de localizarla, sin embargo, aquella negrura era demasiado inmensa como para poder distinguir cualquier cosa.

- ¿Dumbledore?

Apenas hubo dicho aquella palabra en un susurro, algo se movió a sus espaldas. Severus trató de moverse, sin embargo, el dolor de sus heridas lo tenía demasiado limitado como para hacer cualquier cosa, por lo que lo único que pudo emitir fue un quejido bajo cuando unas manos se cerraron en torno a su cuello y era lanzado con fuerza contra una de las paredes.

- Cierra la boca, mortífago.

Siseó una voz femenina proveniente de las mismas tinieblas. Severus jadeó con fuerza sintiendo las terribles pulsaciones de los latigazos que había recibido, siendo muy apenas consiente de que alguien se encontraba de pié frente a él sosteniéndole por el cuello con una mano y encajándole lo que parecía un trozo de hierro viejo con la otra.

- Ese monstruo debería aprender a recoger sus juguetes, ¿No lo crees? Así evitaría que otros juguemos con ellos.

Dijo ella refiriéndose seguramente al "arma" que empuñaba. Snape parpadeó tratando de ajustarse a la oscuridad.

- Tú debes de ser Dumbledore.

- Mi primer apellido, para tu gran información genio, es Fanreader, Quindi Fanreader, y NO soy la nieta de Albus Dumbledore.

- Ya lo se, y no me importa, ¿Quieres quitarme esa cosa del cuello de una buena vez?

- ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

Gruñó ella enterrando aún más su única arma. Severus miró al techo un tanto fastidiado, ya que si estuviera en óptimas condiciones, esa chica ya se encontraría en el suelo.

- Por que si me fueras a matar, ya lo habría echo.

- ¿Y quien dice que no voy a matarte?

- Lección número uno, niña.

La mano de Severus se cerró sobre la de la joven, presionándola con fuerza sobre su cuello. Los ojos azules de la muchacha se abrieron se sobremanera al sentir como cortaba la carne y la sangre empapaba sus dedos.

- Si vas a matar a alguien… hazlo a la primera oportunidad.

Las manos del joven espía se cerraron sobre las manos de ella, empujándola con fuerza y lanzándola al suelo.

- Por que no sabes si tendrás una segunda.

La joven Fanreader se quedó en el suelo unos instantes observando en la dirección de donde provenía aquella voz siseante.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué van a hacerme ahora?

Severus suspiró al escuchar la voz ahora asustada. Todo el valor se le había ido a la chica. Que pena.

Sacó su varita del interior de su túnica y la agitó en el aire.

_- Lumus minus._

Una luz mas tenue que la de una vela iluminó aquél lugar, sin embargo, tras haber pasado tanto tiempo en las tinieblas, la joven se llevó una mano a los ojos tratando que aquél débil resplandor no la cegara.

Severus por su parte se llevó una mano al ensangrentado cuello, el cual punzaba, aunque no tanto como su espalda. Respiró un par de veces tratando de sacar sus últimas reservas de fuerza. Necesitaba estabilizarse si quería continuar con aquello.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Nada. Vengo a ayudarte.

Ella no respondió, lo cual fue extraño. Aprovechando el silencio, Severus aprovechó para contemplar a la joven que le habían enviado a salvar.

Era más o menos de su edad, tal vez un año o dos menor. Pequeña de estatura, delgada, su ropa estaba sucia debido al largo tiempo que llevaba en la celda. Lo que llamaba la atención era su largo cabello pelirrojo, un tanto mas claro que el de Lily. Debía ser herencia de los Dumbledore, pues hasta donde sabía, el anciano director había sido pelirrojo antes de que su cabello se volviera platinado.

Finalmente retiró el brazo que protegía su rostro, revelando otra parte de su herencia. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo parecido al cielo, idénticos a los de Albus y su hermano Aberforth.

- ¿Por qué habría de creerte?

Severus parpadeó para recordarse que ella aparentemente volvía a formar parte de la conversación, por lo que abrió su túnica y sacó un trozo de pan, el cual le tendió.

- Toma.

Ella observó sospechosamente aquél trozo de alimento, sin embargo, sus necesidades se sobre pusieron a sus sospechas, pues tomó lo que le ofrecían y comenzó prácticamente a devorarlo.

Severus la observó largo rato en silencio, para luego contemplar la celda donde la tenían prisionera.

Ella no tenía la culpa de haber nacido pariente de Albus Dumbledore. Era tan inocente como cualquiera de las pobres almas que se encontraban en las otras celdas.

Parpadeó lentamente cuando la observó con ambas manos en la boca, aparentemente disfrutando del sabor del pan que ya se había terminado. Sus ojos temblaron mientras encontraban los de él a través de la máscara.

- ¿Tienes más?

Severus aceptó lentamente y sacó una segunda pieza, la cual ella no tardó en tomar y devorar al igual que la anterior.

El joven decidió que no diría palabra mientras ella llenaba su estómago vacío. Después de todo, él sabía lo que era eso.

Una sonrisa de tristeza abarcó sus labios, ya que él había conocido mucho sobre el hambre desde su niñez, en aquellos lejanos días cuando Tobías se gastaba todo el dinero de su trabajo en emborracharse, o cuando encontraba el dinero que con muchos esfuerzos ganaba su madre y lo despilfarraba en apuestas y mujeres.

Cuando ella hubo terminado, se mantuvo en silencio sentada en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban tristes y se llevó los dedos al cabello, aparentemente tratando de arreglarlo.

- Gracias.

Severus se encogió de hombros en respuesta y se retiró la máscara. Ella le contempló un instante y bajó la mirada.

- Mi nombre es Severus Snape.

Ella no dijo nada, por lo que él continuó hablando.

- Trabajo para Albus Dumbledore, y tengo planeado sacarte de aquí.

Sus hermosos ojos azules se clavaron en los de él con la esperanza grabada en ellos, quiso ponerse de pié pero él le hizo una apresurada señal para que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, aquél tirón le provocó una aguda punzada en su espalda, por lo que se enderezó siseando de dolor.

- ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó ella genuinamente preocupada, él aceptó.

- No es nada que te importe.

Los labios de la joven se torcieron con obvia molestia, pero Snape la ignoró.

- Tengo un plan, pero tardaré alrededor de dos semanas en llevarlo acabo.

- ¿Dos semanas?? ¿No puedes sacarme ahora?

- ¿Dónde crees que estás, niña? ¿En algún hotel donde solo firmas cuando te quieras ir?? Eres esclava de Voldemort, agradece que pueda sacarte aunque sea en dos semanas. Aquí hay personas que llevan años esperando la libertad o la muerte, la segunda de preferencia.

Ella se calló, si embargo, en sus ojos podía leerse que estaba ofendida por la manera en que aquél joven le hablaba.

- A partir de ahora te cuidaré yo, y vendré con un compañero. El no sabe nada.

- ¿Ambos trabajan para Dumbledore? ¿Cómo te infiltraste? ¿Eres un auror?

- ¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez?

Dijo él ciertamente molesto con tantas preguntas, ella le hizo caso.

- No soy ningún auror… soy un mortífago redimido al servicio de Dumbledore. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Un mortífago redimido? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, como si tal cosa existiera.

- No estoy aquí para convencerte, estoy para decirte como van a ser las cosas y punto.

- ¡Pues no! No voy a creerte una sola palabra, tenías razón, debí matarte en cuanto pude.

- Claro ¿Y qué ibas a hacer después? Robar mi varita, escaparte de Painsoul si es que puedes, y luego entrar a una mansión llena de mortífagos, y con el propio Voldemort ahí dentro. Si, tu plan es excelente, ya el solo hecho de que no estés encadenada es…

Severus se censuró a si mismo y observó la pared, de la cual colgaban un par de grilletes.

- ¿Por qué no estás encadenada?

Ella bajó la mirada y escondió sus manos.

- Pero qué rayos…

Se acercó a ella y jaló sus brazos, observando con sorpresa sus manos.

Quindi alejó su mirada de la del mortífago, quien se encontraba analizando los huesos heridos, tratando de atar cabos mientras observaba los grilletes en la pared y a la joven ante él.

- ¿Te dislocaste los pulgares?

Ella trató de alejar sus manos sin éxito, pues Snape la tenía bien sujeta.

- Eres una tonta, aún si lograses salir de esta celda, no podrías salir de la mansión. Es una verdadera fortaleza.

- ¿Y quien más me iba a salvar? ¿Tu? ¿El gran mensajero mortífago del hermano de mi abuelo? No lo creo.

- Cree lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado.

Quindi se mostró molesta ante la respuesta, mientras Severus admitía silenciosamente que la habilidad de aquella chica le sorprendía. Quien sabe, tal vez y si habría logrado escaparse ella sola.

Suspiró derrotado.

Tenía que evitar que ella lo intentase de nuevo, pues si lo lograba, él se vería un tanto culpable y su máscara de lealtad flaquearía frente a Voldemort. Y si fallaba, derrumbaría el plan para liberarla en dos semanas, pues el señor oscuro estaría demasiado furioso como para dejarla ir.

La observó fijamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Por salvar a alguien a quien apenas acababa de conocer, se había comprometido a pagar con una semana o dos de latigazos indiscriminados a todas horas y estar encerrado en la oscuridad absoluta con un maldito demente.

Comenzaba a odiar esa parte noble de si mismo.

- Te voy a arreglar ese dedo.

- ¡Suéltame!

Chilló ella jalando su mano, esta vez exitosamente. Severus bajó el rostro sintiéndose estúpido al tener que ayudar a semejante niña testaruda.

- No voy a dejar que me toques. No te creo nada de que vienes de parte del abuelo Albus, ¿Me escuchas? Ustedes los mortífagos no son más que una bola de cerdos asquerosos. No se que planees fingiendo que quieres ayudarme, ¡Pero no voy a caer en tus trucos!

El sonido de una bofetada hizo eco dentro de aquél minúsculo recinto. La joven pelirroja observó aturdida al muchacho frente a ella mientras sostenía su mejilla con una de sus lastimadas manos.

- No me interesa lo pienses, ¿Lo entiendes? Pero le prometí a tu abuelo salvarte, y es lo que planeo hacer. Puedes escoger confiar en mí, así salgas decepcionada al final, o puedes pudrirte en esta celda. Me tiene sin cuidado por que al final, el resultado será el mismo.

Diciendo aquello, Severus tomó una de las manos de la joven y tiró con fuerza de su pulgar.

Ella gritó de dolor.

- Lo siento…

Susurró él mientras la observaba temblar, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y gimoteaba ahora en silencio. Severus sonrió brevemente.

Ahora recordaba con claridad por que gente como él tenía que inmiscuirse en las malditas guerras… para proteger a quienes eran mas débiles que ellos.

Por que ella, con un dedo dislocado estaba gimiendo de dolor, mientras él, con la espalda abierta a latigazos, estaba discutiendo para hacerla entrar en razón.

- La otra mano.

La joven de ojos azules duró algunos segundos pero finalmente se la tendió. Se echó hacia delante hasta que su rostro tocó el pecho de Severus, el cual se tensó un poco ante el contacto.

- Hueles a sangre…

- Es el perfume que uso.

- Estás herido, ¿Cierto?

- Mi piel ya está impregnada de es maldito aroma.

- No me contestas, eso quiere decir que estás herido.

- Ya te he dicho que no es de tu incumbencia.

- Eres muy grosero, ¿De verdad vienes de parte de mi abuelo Albus?

Un segundo tirón la hizo tensarse y morderse los labios para no gritar, presionando su frente contra la tela negra de la ropa de él. Snape la contempló un instante y deslizó sus dedos sobre su larga cabellera pelirroja.

- Si, me envió tu abuelo Albus…

La abrazó en un intento por consolarla, mordiéndose los labios cuando ella lo abrazó a él.

- Te voy a sacar de aquí… te lo prometo…

TBC…

* * *

Hola!! Jua jua jua jua! Vaya susto que les metí, verdad?? Ya sentían que el pobre Severus iba a empezar a sufrir desde muy temprano lo que tiene que vivir en la otra historia, ¡Pues no!

**ATENCIÓN A TODOS, ATENCION A TODOS, LEAN ESTO**…. (Si quieren, claro)

Ya muchas deben saber que Balck y yo nos la pasamos haciendo payasada y media con los reviews y las respuestas, en el review pasado, Balck me dejó algo para morirse de la risa, que para sorpresa nuestra, fue completado por Quindi, y cuando ambas lo leímos nos ahogamos de la risa. Me gustaría compartirlo con todas, por si no lo han leído, y si ya lo leyeron, pues para que se vuelvan a reír…

* * *

Mientras, en el Cuartel de los Mortis...

- ¿Cuántas veces le dije ya que no le dijera así al Cuartel?  
- No lo sé, mi Señor, he perdido la cuenta.  
- Oh, bueno. Sigamos con esa chiquilla. A ver qué hace tu abuelito para sacarte de aquí, querida.  
- ¿Qué quiere que haga mi abuelo? Él trabaja en una taberna, no es nada especial; ¿qué quieren de mí?  
- Pobrecita, ¡está desvariando...! El gran Albus Dumbledore, ¿en una taberna?  
- ¿El gran quién?  
- ¡Tráiganlo!

Mágicamente de la chimenea y entre fuegos verdes, apareció un mago de larga barba plateada, anteojos de media luna y ojos azules comiendo alegremente caramelos de limón.

Ah, hola Tom. ¿Me llamaste?  
- ¡Sí, mira a quién tengo aquí!

Los dos se miraron confundidos.

- ¿Es tu novia?  
- ¿Qué? ¡No! Es tu nieta.

Dumbledore chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

- Tom, Tom, Tom... sabes que ya no estás para jovencitas. Mira, ¡la edad ya te puso loco!  
- No, a TI te puso loco: ¡no reconoces a tu propia nieta!  
- Yo no tengo ni hijos y me plantas nietos, viejo decrépito.  
- ¡Si serás...!  
- ¡¡Oigan!!

Gritó la chica desde el suelo, sostenida por los mortífagos.

- Mi abuelo no es este chiflado; mi abuelo es Aberforth Dumbledore y es dueño de local Cabeza de Puerco.

Silencio profundo y una gotita de sudor le aparece en la cabeza a Voldemort.

- Mi hermano. ¿Lo ves? No tengo nieta alguna.  
- Oh, Dios, cuánto lo siento. Yo... estaba tan convencido de que...  
- No tomaste la pastilla hoy, ¿verdad?  
- No, en realidad, no.  
- Bien, sólo por eso no te daré caramelos de limón.

Voldemort lo miró con cara de cachorro.

- Ay, qué cruel, bueno toma uno.  
- ¿Qué hacemos con la chica, Señor?

Pregunta uno de los lamebotas alias mortis mientras se arrodilla ante Voldy, quien está trepado en una nube saboreando su caramelo.

- ¿Eh?... Ah, pásensela a Dolohov.

Llevaron a Quindi hasta una habitación oscura y la arrojaron sin cuidado cerrando la puerta.

Cuando levantó el rostro, vio a un hombre vestido de cueros negros y con un látigo en la mano.

- Oh, esto no va a ser agradable...

Dos horas después, al no escuchar nada, los secuaces de "Tom" o "Voldy", como quieran llamarle (Quien ya estaba más en sus cabales luego de tomar su pastilla) abrieron la puerta y miraron adentro.

Lo que observaron hizo que se les caiga la baba. Dolohov sentado en el piso con una sonrisita de imbécil que no podía con ella y QFD fumando un cigarrillo.

- ¿Bien?

La chica sonríe sádicamente y exhala una fina línea de humo.

- ¿Quién es el siguiente valiente?

Fin.

* * *

JAJAJAJAJAJA. No hay duda en que estamos total y absolutamente locas, jajajajaja, ¡Un beso para Balck Angel y otro para Quindi!

Respuestas a los reviews en mi profile!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	30. En el fondo del calabozo

Cap. 29

En el fondo del calabozo

* * *

Los ojos azules de la joven Fanreader vagaban una vez tras otra en la inmensa oscuridad que la rodeaba.

Los gemidos lastimeros y el chasquido del látigo de Painsoul eran el único sonido que había escuchado por días enteros.

El tiempo transcurría de una manera muy distinta dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, cada segundo parecía convertirse en horas, las horas parecían días, era imposible saber si se estaba despierto o dormido, pues en cualquiera de los dos casos, se vivía una pesadilla.

Una sonrisa cargada de tristeza abordó los labios de la muchacha.

Su único rayo de esperanza residía en Severus.

Solo cuando él estaba ahí, el tiempo transcurría más rápido. No importaba que desde hacía días, él apareciera siempre acompañado de otro mortífago. No importaba que él se portara frío y distante con ella, pues ella sabía que él iba a salvarla. Lo menos que podía hacer era ser paciente y esperar el momento en que se fuese a liberar de aquél horrible lugar.

Escuchó que alguien rogaba al otro lado de la pared y apretó sus puños con impotencia. En ocasiones anteriores había visto a su salvador deslizándose entre las lúgubres celdas repartiendo una muerte pacífica a los prisioneros.

Pero tenía que ser discreto, pues no podía salvarles de alguna otra manera por más que así lo deseara. A ella la había ayudado demasiado, empezando por el hechizo que mantenía calientes sus ropas dentro de aquél terrible infierno helado.

Los pasos tan conocidos la pusieron alerta en menos de un segundo. Se sacudió con desesperación pues estaba harta de aquella pesada oscuridad que insistía en robarle su cordura.

Escuchó a lo lejos la voz distorsionada de Painsoul. Había aprendido a odiar a aquél horrible engendro con cada fibra de su alma.

La puerta de su celda se abrió lentamente, y la joven pelirroja se dejó caer contra la pared, respirando entrecortadamente y temblando sin control.

- ¿Cómo está hoy nuestra huésped?

- Cállate imbécil.

Siseó Snape entrando con elegancia en la celda y jalando al otro bruscamente, provocando que se tropezara y fuera a dar al suelo.

- Deja de hacer tonterías Dolohov.

Dijo el más joven mientras encendía la punta de su varita, el mortífago gruñó audiblemente y se incorporó, observando luego a la prisionera.

- ¿Qué ocurre nena? ¿Frío?

Quindi acentuó sus temblores en respuesta, provocando la risa del otro.

- Pobrecita, deberíamos hacerla entrar en calor, ¿No lo crees Snape?

- Las órdenes del Lord son mantenerla a salvo hasta que pueda hacer algo útil con ella. Me atrevería a decir que quien la va a hacer entrar en calor, va a ser él. A Dumbledore le encantaría si le enviamos una botella con los recuerdos del lord.

La sola idea hizo estremecer a la muchacha, la cual se preguntaba si realmente aquél joven tras la máscara se encontraba de su lado.

- Si bueno, ahora come, niña.

Dijo Dolohov mientras sacaba un viejo pedazo de pan de su capa y ofreciéndoselo a la chica, ella movió sus manos haciendo tintinear sus cadenas, pero antes de tenerlo a su alcance, Dolohov lo retiró.

Una risita escapó de sus labios.

- No mi vida, tienes las manos muy sucias. Hay que comer con las manos limpias, ¿No sabias eso?

- Aliméntala de una buena vez.

Ordenó Snape empujando a su compañero, el cual emitió una nueva risita burlona y tomó a la muchacha por sus cabellos pelirrojos, estrujando con fuerza hasta hacerla gemir de dolor.

- Ya oíste niña. Come.

La joven obedeció aquella orden mordiendo el duro alimento que le ofrecían, haciendo grandes esfuerzos debido a lo débil que se encontraba.

Su mirada vagó hasta los ojos negros que la miraban atentamente, sintiéndose desilusionada cuando su expresión continuó siendo fría, sin transmitirle ningún consuelo ante la situación que estaba viviendo.

Sin embargo, una mano deslizándose por una de sus piernas la distrajo de sus pensamientos, por lo que se giró echándose hacia atrás. Dolohov sonrió mientras mantenía su mano en el aire, donde antes había estado la pierna de ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre dulzura?

- Dolohov…

- No te apures Snape, solo la estoy acariciando un poco…

- No lo hagas.

- Pero…

- No lo hagas.

Dolohov frunció los labios bajo la máscara y observó verdaderamente furioso a su compañero.

Era más que obvio ante todos los mortífagos que el señor oscuro parecía sentir una cierta predilección hacia Snape. El hombre apretó los puños furioso, pues él llevaba mucho más tiempo como mortífago y nunca había sido tratado de la forma en que era tratado su compañero.

- No tengo por qué obedecerte.

- No te lo estoy ordenando yo. Es una orden del Lord que esta chica no reciba ningún tipo de daño. Si ni siquiera Painsoul la ha tocado, ¿Quién diablos eres tu para hacerlo?

- ¡No vengas a decirme estupideces Snape!

Rugió Dolohov poniéndose violentamente de pié mientras sacaba la varita y amenazaba al joven clavándosela en el cuello.

Los ojos negros de Severus se elevaron hasta encontrar los de Dolohov, el cual resoplaba como un animal. La diferencia de alturas entre uno y otro era realmente evidente, sin embargo, el joven sabía que no tenía nada de que preocuparse ante el comportamiento de aquél bruto, pues era algo que ya esperaba y necesitaba para que su plan funcionara.

- Son las órdenes del Lord. ¿Vas a desafiarlas?

Dolohov se quedó en silencio, obviando la respuesta ante aquella pregunta. Severus sonrió, y la burla se transmitió a sus ojos negros.

- Si, eso pensé. Ahora vámonos.

Sin mediar alguna otra palabra, el joven mortífago abrió la puerta y se retiró. Antonin le siguió con la mirada y finalmente soltó un par de maldiciones, mirando una última vez a la chica y lanzando su alimento al suelo.

- Hasta mañana…

Sus ojos vagaron por la anatomía de la joven, y delineó sus labios con su lengua.

- Preciosa…

La puerta se cerró lentamente, y la celda volvió a envolverse la absoluta negrura.

La sangre corría frenéticamente por las venas de la muchacha. Severus le había explicado el plan que iban a seguir, y ella había visto como día tras día, el espía había moldeado con extremo cuidado las acciones de su compañero.

Un terrible miedo se apoderó de sus sentidos lo mismo que una incontrolable emoción cuando escuchó pasos que regresaban apresuradamente.

Painsoul no podía caminar de aquella manera pues cojeaba, y estaba segura de que no se trataba de Severus, por lo que solamente quedaba alguien en su lista.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y se cerró de igual manera permitiendo la entrada a la silueta de alguien bastante alto y de considerable musculatura. Quindi comenzó a moverse inquieta.

- ¿Quién e-es? ¿Qué… que hace a-aquí? No me toque… ¡No me toque!!

Era difícil hablar por que sentía como si su corazón bombeara desesperadamente justo en su garganta.

- Me olvidé darte algo de beber…

- No me toque… aléjese… ¡Aléjese! ¡Ahhh!!!

Su grito se perdió entre los muchos que se escuchaban en aquél tétrico lugar cuando Dolohov se lanzó sobre ella con demasiada velocidad para alguien de su estatura y peso.

Trató de apartarlo de encima suyo, sin embargo, era poco lo que podía hacer después de haber pasado dos semanas sumida en aquél terrible lugar.

Trató de gritar pero lo único que ganó con aquello fue que el mortífago tuviese paso libre al interior de su boca, besándola ferozmente, mordiendo sus labios sin piedad alguna mientras sus manos estrujaban sus pechos.

- No sabes como me encantan las mujeres como tu…

Susurró Dolohov mientras metía sus manos por entre la ropa de la joven y acariciaba sus costillas.

Era bastante sabido que a Dolohov le encantaba tener prisioneras, lo mucho que le fascinaba ver como una mujer languidecía hasta quedar echa un despojo de lo que antes había sido. Aquella era su manera enferma de llegar al clímax con sus parejas.

Una mujer que comenzaba a llenar sus estándares y que le estaba prohibida era un manjar demasiado delicioso como para negarse probarlo por más tiempo.

- Pero mira… ¿No es lo que quieren todas ustedes? Ser bonitas y delgadas… tus costillas ya se notan… no sabes lo hermosa que te ves…

- ¡Suéltame bastardo!

Chilló ella, y esta vez, toda la emoción se había ido. ¡Severus no había mencionado nada de aquello! Le había dicho que él detendría el ataque, que ella estaría bien, ¡Pero no se encontraba bien! Las manos de ese horrible hombre estaban sobre su cuerpo, acariciando su piel bajo su blusa.

Todo le daba vueltas y el pánico llenaba cada fibra de su ser con cada segundo que pasaba. Se sentía estúpida al haber confiado en aquél mortífago, al haber creído en la absurda mentira de que saldría de aquél lugar, cuando la verdad era que estaba condenada a morir dentro de aquella oscura y sucia celda.

- ¡SUÉLTALA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ IMBÉCIL!

La voz grave resonó en todo aquél lugar mientras Dolohov era alzado y lanzado contra la pared de piedra. Quindi chilló de dolor al sentir el tirón, especialmente cuando un considerable mechón de su cabello le fue arrancado.

- ¡QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES??

- ¡Tú no te metas Snape!

- ¡Es una orden del lord, maldita sea! ¿Esque quieres que nos mate a ambos?

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes!

- Deja de hacer tonterías y…

No pudo terminar la frase por que el puño del mortífago se estampó contra su mandíbula. Quindi gritó cuando Snape se derrumbó a su lado.

- No eres más que un mocoso idiota.

Severus sacudió la cabeza y observó a su atacante. Una sonrisa, imposible de ver debido a su máscara, se dibujó en sus labios.

- No me hagas hacerte daño Dolohov.

- ¿Daño? ¿Tu?? ¡No me hagas reír!

Olvidando las varitas, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, conectando tantos golpes como les era posible en cualquier lugar alcanzable.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa??

Chilló Painsoul mientras acudía chillando al lugar, su único ojo se abrió con sorpresa al ver la batalla que sucedía justo en una de sus celdas.

- ¡NOO, NO, QUE HACEN!!!

Severus sonrió al observar al engendro a espaldas de Dolohov, por lo que se agachó rápidamente y le atestó un golpe a su contrincante que lo lanzó hacia atrás.

Painsoul gritó al ver la mole que se le iba encima, quedándose sin aire cuando fue aplastado contra el suelo.

- ¡CONDENADO CRIAJO!!

Bramó Dolohov levantándose y corriendo hacia la oscuridad de la celda, donde Severus le esperaba pacientemente y listo para terminar con aquello de una vez por todas.

El sonido de un único golpe hizo eco en aquellas celdas, seguido de un cuerpo al desplomarse, y después, todo fue silencio.

Quindi se quedó callada al observar a Severus frente a ella, respirando agitadamente y limpiando la sangre que escurría de sus labios.

La máscara había salido volando en algún punto de la riña, y el joven solo atinó a dejarse caer de rodillas y sostenerse en sus manos.

Los ojos azules de la joven estaban fijos en él, deseando ordenar sus ideas y saber qué era lo que seguía.

- ¿Severus?

El llamado de la muchacha pareció traerlo de regreso a la realidad por lo que se giró a mirarla.

- ¿Estás bien?

Ella se quedó en silencio al escuchar aquella pregunta. El era quien se había agarrado a golpes con un mastodonte, ¿Y le preguntaba a ella si estaba bien?

Se echó hacia delante para gritarle la estupidez de su pregunta, sin embargo, aquél movimiento hizo que sus cadenas emitieran ruido al rozarse unas contra las otras. Bajó su mirada para observar su ropa a medio levantar, y hacerse consiente del dolor que sentía debido al ataque del que ella había sido víctima.

La pregunta tomó sentido entonces.

- Si, estoy bien…

- Excelente.

Susurró Snape mientras se ponía de pié dificultosamente y se sostenía un costado. Las peleas muggles no eran su fuerte, pero eso no significaba que no supiera hacerles frente. No después de haber vivido en un barrio bajo con un padre alcohólico.

- Ahora quítate las cadenas.

- ¿Qué? No voy a dislocarme los pulgares de nuevo.

Los ojos negros de Severus se entrecerraron. Era obvio que estaba enojado por algo, y ese algo parecía ser ella.

El mortífago señaló hacia el suelo y la joven emitió un ruido de sorpresa al descubrir la varita de Dolohov totalmente a su alcance.

- Pero… ¿Cómo?

- Está ahí desde que te lo quité de encima.

- ¿En serio?

Severus rodó los ojos fastidiado.

- Libérate de inmediato.

- ¿Y por qué no me liberas tú?

- Por que van a revisar la varita y deben ver tu magia en ella, estúpida.

- ¿A quien le llamaste estúpida??

Chilló ella verdaderamente ofendida, haciendo que el espía la observara furioso.

- ¡Obedece de una maldita vez o lo arruinarás todo!

Quindi gruñó y tomó la varita entre sus manos, liberándose rápidamente de las cadenas.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Ponte las ropas de Dolohov.

- ¿Queee???

- ¡AHORA!

La muchacha brincó asustada y procedió a obedecer la orden, echándose encima la prominente túnica y sosteniendo la máscara.

- ¿Y ahora qué, genio?

- Lánzame un _Imperius._

- ¿Y por qué?

Severus apretó sus puños, verdaderamente luchando contra las ganas de golpear a la insolente joven, y sin embargo, sus acciones que rayaban entre lo estúpido y lo inocente lo hicieron recordar a Dumbledore.

- Solo hazlo de una vez.

La joven apuntó la varita robada y conjuró la maldición imperdonable. Los ojos de Severus se desenfocaron un instante.

- A-Ahora… ehh… dime lo que vamos a hacer.

- Nos vamos a largar, eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

- Bien, camina y…

- Ya basta, solo camina y punto.

Quindi parpadeó.

- ¿No estás bajo el imperius?

- ¿Crees que caería ante un imperius tan débil como ese?

La muchacha frunció los labios ofendida.

- Tendremos que hacer uso de tu árbol genealógico para que crean que fue una maldición tan fuerte que me pusiste bajo tu control. O de otra manera no funcionará. Ahora vámonos.

Severus salió de la lúgubre celda y se permitió sonreír al observar a Painsoul completamente noqueado en el suelo. Era obvio que aquél engendro no significaba gran reto cuando alguien realmente se le oponía.

- Voy a lanzarte un hechizo ilusorio para que… ¿Fanreader?

El joven de cabellos negros se giró en toas direcciones buscando a la nieta de Dumbledore, sin embargo, no la encontró a su lado, sino asomada en la celda contigua a la que ella había estado.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

- ¿Y los demás?

- ¿Los demás qué?

- No podemos dejarlos aquí.

- Vine a salvarte a ti, así que déjate de idioteces y vámonos. AHORA.

Tras decir aquello, Severus tomó del brazo a la pelirroja y tiró de ella para poder llevársela de ahí, sin embargo, ella se sujetó de los barrotes de aquella celda, negándose a marcharse.

- ¡Tenemos que salvar a los demás!

- Tú estás completamente demente.

- Pero…

- ¡NO!

Los ojos negros de Severus taladraban furiosos a la joven delante de él.

- ¿Crees que es tan fácil?? No comprendes absolutamente nada.

- ¡Tú eres el que no comprende! ¡Tú no eres quien estuvo encerrado en una celda durante dos semanas! Abandonado en la oscuridad, escuchando los sonidos de los prisioneros que sufren como tu.

Snape guardó silencio, observando como sus ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas de rabia.

- ¡No puedes comprenderlo! Te crees un salvador asesinando prisioneros como si fuera un acto de piedad, ¡No entiendes nada!! ¡Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí! Si puedes sacarme a mí, puedes sacarlos a ellos.

- ¿Y como diablos planeas hacer eso?

- Podemos hacer un traslador a Hogwarts.

- Solo Albus podría hacer eso, necesitas ser una autoridad en Hogwarts para hacer un traslador a Hogwarts.

- ¡Pues entonces a donde sea!

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio entre ellos, y fue entonces cuando repararon en algo. Demasiado inmersos en su discusión, ninguno se había dado cuenta de las voces que emergían del interior.

Severus apretó sus puños sintiendo una enorme impotencia al escuchar las súplicas que emergían a su alrededor, los ruegos, las voces carcomidas por el dolor y la oscuridad.

Quindi se acercó y le tomó por la túnica, sus ojos no mostraban ya la furia anterior, sino que estaban suplicantes.

- Por favor… te lo suplico.

El joven se mantuvo callado largo rato con los brazos cruzados. Estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas, y aquello le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza.

Al final sin embargo, emitió un suspiro de frustración y bajó el rostro.

- De acuerdo.

Quindi hubiese deseado abrazarlo y agradecerle haber accedido a su petición, sin embargo, Severus ya había dado la vuelta y se dirigía al calabozo mas cercano, alzó su varita y la cerradura saltó ante su hechizo.

La joven no tuvo demasiado tiempo para admirar sus movimientos antes de darse cuenta que ella también debía empezar a moverse antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo, la idea de salvar a los otros prisioneros, la cual un segundo atrás le había llenado de ilusión, ahora la hacía sentirse verdaderamente enferma y con ganas de vomitar.

La primera celda a la que había entrado estaba habitada por tres hombres, los cuales al observarla comenzaron a gemir lastimosamente, uno de ellos elevó sus manos suplicando su piedad, mientras el tercero se debatía balbuceando algo que ella no podía comprender en lo absoluto, se acercó a él para deshacer sus grilletes, y sin embargo, apenas estuvo al alcance de los otros dos, estos la sujetaron bruscamente.

- ¡O-Oigan, no!!

- ¿Donde está mi hija? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué le han hecho??

- ¡No, esperen, suéltenme!!

Unas manos asieron fuertemente a Quindi por la espalda y de repente se vio lanzada al cuello, el resplandor de la varita de Snape iluminaba a los tres prisioneros, los cuales retrocedieron asustados.

- Si vuelven a tocarla, me aseguraré de que ustedes sean los únicos que se queden en estas celdas, pudriéndose hasta el final de sus días.

Ninguno dijo una sola palabra, y varios finos destellos impactaron las cadenas que les mantenían prisioneros, dejándolos libres en el acto.

- Vengan acá de inmediato.

- ¡Ellos no se pueden mover!

- ¡PUES ENTONCES QUE SE ARRASTREN!

La pelirroja retrocedió asustada al observar el estado de cólera en que se encontraba su salvador, el cual la ignoró completamente y se fue a la siguiente celda.

Cuando la joven salió llevando a rastras a uno de los hombres, se quedó sorprendida al observar cinco cuerpos que yacían inmóviles en el centro del calabozo, unos encima de otros, moviéndose a duras penas y gimiendo a causa del dolor.

- Por Merlín, ¿Qué es lo que…?

- Admíralos luego. El tiempo se nos acaba.

Siseó Snape abriendo una nueva celda y entrando velozmente. Sus ojos taladraron la oscuridad tratando de encontrar a la persona que ahí se encontraba. Finalmente, sus oídos captaron el tenue sonido de una respiración, por lo que se acercó a tientas, hasta dar con la pared.

- Q-Quien…

- Shh… tranquila. Te voy a sacar de aquí.

Guiándose por sus manos, encontró los grilletes, los cuales apresaban unas manos extraordinariamente delgadas. No cabía duda que la mujer que se encontraba en aquella celda llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrada.

- No… no… por favor, ya no…

- Tranquila, todo estará bien… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella trató de observarlo, sin embargo, estaba demasiado débil para poder levantar el rostro siquiera. Snape la tomó en sus brazos protectora mente y la llevó fuera.

- ¡Ah…!

El joven apoyó su barbilla contra la cabeza de la mujer tratando que el lúgubre destello de las antorchas en el pasillo no cegara sus ojos.

- No caigas inconsciente, vamos, te necesito despierta. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- L-Li-Liade…

- ¿Si? ¿Liade qué?

- Liade… S. de… B-Black…

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de sobremanera al escuchar ese apellido. La alejó de él y observó el rostro de la mujer, la cual yacía contra su pecho sin darse cuenta del escrutinio del que era objeto.

* * *

_- ¡Te lo juro Sev!_

_- Eres muy bonita Lupina, pero eso de que seas pariente del imbécil de Black._

_- ¿Qué crees que el apellido Black es exclusivo de una sola familia?_

_- Eres sangre pura, ¿No? Eso reduce posibilidades._

_- Ay vamos, somos otra rama, y si estamos emparentados, créeme que no es mi culpa. Al menos no es mi familia más cercana. Mi mamá no, mi papá tampoco, mi tío menos, tengo un primo que es bastante pesadito, pero no tiene nada que ver con los otros Black, y su esposa Liade tampoco._

* * *

Negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar aquél recuerdo, sin embargo, este parecía decidido a continuar en su memoria. Era casi imposible de creer que en sus brazos llevara a la esposa del primo de su ex novia.

Gruñó por lo bajo mientras la depositaba en el suelo.

Odiaba a la sangre pura y sus malditos árboles genealógicos, los cuales estaban mezclados por todos lados.

- ¡Snape!... ¡Snape!

El muchacho maldijo por lo bajo y acudió al llamado de la pelirroja, entrando en una de las celdas, sin embargo, la peste que emanó de aquél lugar apenas entrando lo echó hacia atrás, por lo que entró cubriéndose la nariz.

- Sev, este hombre no se mueve.

Los ojos negros contemplaron primero la figura inerte al fondo del calabozo. Lo reconocía a pesar de la avanzada descomposición, era una mujer a la que él había "liberado". El otro era nuevo.

Se arrodilló junto a él y le colocó un par de dedos en el cuello.

- Está muerto.

- ¿Muerto?

- Si, muerto, sabes lo que eso significa, ¿No? Vámonos de aquí y busquemos a los que siguen con vida.

- Pero, ¿No deberíamos llevarnos el cuerpo? Su familia querría…

Las palabras se cortaron cuando la mano de Severus se cerró en su mandíbula y su cabeza se estrelló contra el muro. El aliento de Snape golpeó su rostro mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba debido al miedo.

- Busca a los que sigan con vida, y si me sugieres otra vez esa estupidez, me aseguraré de que seas tu la que no salga de aquí, ¿Me oíste?

Ella aceptó vigorosamente antes de ser soltada, mientras Severus se marchaba del calabozo. Se quedó quieta en aquél lugar y se cubrió los labios.

Ese hombre le daba mucho miedo.

- Creo que ya hemos terminado.

Vino la voz de Snape desde el lúgubre pasillo, la joven se acercó y no pudo resistir más las necesidades de llorar ante el terrible espectáculo que había frente a sus ojos.

Había a lo menos veinte o veinticinco personas regadas sobre el suelo, cada uno luciendo como una vieja muñeca de trapo. Severus entró en una de las celdas y regresó con algunas cadenas, las cuales golpeó repetidamente hasta que todas se unieron en una sola.

- No te quedes ahí parada y ayúdame.

Ella no comprendía a que se refería, al menos hasta el momento en que lo observó como empezaba a enredar un trozo de cadena en las muñecas de los prisioneros que estaba inconscientes, mientras los otros la sostenían lánguidamente entre sus dedos.

- Son muchos, ¿A dónde los vamos a mandar?

- A mi casa. Prácticamente no tengo muebles, y los que se rompan con la caída puedes pagármelos tu.

Observó rápidamente que no quedase nadie sin tocar la cadena y le apuntó con su varita.

_- ¡Portus!_

Toda la cadena se estremeció ligeramente mientras emitía un brillo azulado, para luego quedarse completamente quieta.

- Escúchenme los que puedan hacerlo.

Algunos rostros demacrados se giraron hacia el portador de la voz, observándole con sus párpados entrecerrados. Quindi gimió asustada cuando alguien le tocó la pierna, y retrocedió al ver que el hombre que había echo aquello estaba ciego.

- Irán a un lugar seguro, y pronto llegará alguien a ayudarlos. La caída los lastimará, en su estado, algunos podrían romperse un hueso, esperen ahí, y no hagan nada.

Quindi se echó hacia delante para tocar la cadena, sin embargo, Severus la tomó del brazo, enderezándola bruscamente.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Nosotros también tenemos que tocar la cadena.

- Tú y yo saldremos por la puerta principal. Tenemos que cubrir nuestro rastro.

La joven se quedó quieta e indecisa un momento, pero finalmente aceptó con la cabeza, en ese instante, Snape sintió alguien que jalaba una de sus manos, por lo que se giró hacia abajo, encontrándose con la familiar de su antigua novia.

- G-Gracias buen…señor… gracias…

Severus esbozó una media sonrisa y acarició el cabello sucio de aquella mujer.

- Agradézcanselo a ella.

Dicho aquello la soltó y comenzó a marcharse con su acompañante aún firmemente tomada del brazo. Los ojos de Quindi estaban fijos hacia atrás observando lo que iba a ocurrir.

Severus no volvió su mirada hacia atrás un solo momento cuando escuchó un sonido de succión, señal de que los prisioneros habían desaparecido.

- Cuando hayamos salido, no abras la boca, no mires a nadie, y si nos llegamos a encontrar con el lord, haz una inclinación, llévate la mano al pecho y muestra sumisión. ¿Lo entendiste?

- Claro, pero dado lo enormes que me queda esta túnica, no creo que la mentira sea muy convincente.

- Esa túnica la llevas para hacer mas creíble la ilusión, el roce de la túnica sobre el suelo es muy característico, alguien que camina sin hacer ruido es algo extraño. En cuanto a mi, no me mires, no me hables ni me preguntes nada, ¿Lo comprendes?

Quindi aceptó bastante extrañada ante aquellas palabras, quedándose quieta mientras la varita de Snape le apuntaba directamente.

_- Ilussio_…

Quindi sintió cosquillas en toda la piel, y lo siguiente de lo que se dio cuenta, es que estaba mirando todo desde una perspectiva distinta, empezando por Snape, el cual lucía mas bajo que ella.

- Ahora camina.

Obedeció la orden, y sin embargo, tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer. Era demasiado difícil moverse siendo presa de una ilusión que le daba un cuerpo que no era el suyo. Sabía que sus ojos estaban fijos desde el punto del tal Dolohov, pero su cuerpo seguía teniendo el tamaño normal, por lo que tenía problemas en estabilizarse.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, la joven dejó de respirar por un momento. Frente a ella, donde quiera que mirase había figuras negras con capuchas y máscaras blancas. Hablaban murmurando entre ellos, algunos les observaban sin interés alguno y volvían a sus conversaciones.

Severus comenzó a caminar sin la elegancia que usualmente le caracterizaba y tropezó con un mortífago parado delante de él.

- ¡Ten cuidado, imbécil!

Bramó el otro totalmente enfurecido y empujándole, Severus se fue al suelo.

Quindi observó furiosa al mortífago y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, sin embargo, supo contenerse a tiempo, uniéndose a la estrepitosa risa que se había desatado en torno a Snape.

- Vamos idiota, levántate.

Dijo el mismo hombre mientras le tendía la mano, Severus la aceptó y se puso de pié, sin embargo, su cuerpo resorteó sin control, pareciendo que iba a caer de nuevo, para luego caminar sin decir ninguna palabra rumbo a la salida.

La joven pelirroja cerró sus puños horrorizada tratando de contener el deseo de llevarse las manos al pecho y suplicar en voz alta una y otra vez que todo debía salir bien, así mismo, rogaba silenciosamente que Lord Voldemort no apareciese.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y ambos salieron al exterior, la joven dejó escapar todo el aire que sin saberlo había estado reteniendo, provocando una nubecilla de aliento blanco la cual pareció provenir del pecho de Dolohov.

- Se…

- Shhh… aún no.

Siseó el muchacho mientras continuaba caminando de manera desgarbada y se abría paso fuera de las barreras de protección de aquél lugar.

Tras caminar un par de minutos, Severus se enderezó y miró hacia la vieja mansión, deshaciendo luego el hechizo ilusorio.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando para huir?

Snape no contestó, se agachó y recogió una piedra, repitiendo nuevamente el hechizo para crear un traslador, el cual entregó a la muchacha.

- Tira esa varita donde sea.

Ella obedeció.

- Vas a aparecer en mi casa, calma a todos los que estén ahí y diles que vas por ayuda, luego toma un paquete que tengo encima de la mesa, es un regalo envuelto en rojo y dorado…

- Pero para que…

- ¡No me interrumpas!

La chica guardó silencio, por lo que Severus continuó con su apresurada explicación.

- En la chimenea están los polvos Flú, úsalos para ir con Albus, y entrégale el paquete.

- ¿Y por qué yo? ¿Y tú? ¿No vas a venir?

El joven entrecerró sus párpados al observar una genuina preocupación en la mirada de la nieta de Dumbledore, y al final, negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo ir ahora, tengo que cubrir nuestras huellas.

Quindi respiró agitadamente verdaderamente asustada, para un segundo mas tarde lanzarse a los brazos de Severus, el cual la recibió un tanto impresionado.

- No te vayas a tardar, ¿De acuerdo?

Finalmente besó el espacio entre su cuello y su mejilla, la cual no le era accesible debido a la máscara, para después retirarse un par de pasos. Severus la observó unos pocos segundos hasta que el traslador se activó, llevándosela consigo.

Un viento helado sopló en aquél instante revolviendo las ropas del mortífago del muchacho, el cual se mantuvo quieto en aquél enorme paisaje lúgubre cubierto de nieve.

Acababa de cometer prácticamente un suicidio.

Se llevó una mano al cinturón y sacó la botella de veneno que siempre cargaba consigo. Si se la tomaba, moriría sin sufrimiento alguno, su creación era demasiado eficaz como para que alguien encontrase un antídoto a tiempo.

Era uno de esos venenos excesivamente complicados que un bezoar no puede neutralizar.

Contempló la botella durante un rato, para finalmente guardarla de nuevo en su cinturón. Ese era su último recurso, y ya desde antes sabía que iban a azotarlo. Así lo había pactado con Voldemort.

Que el momento hubiese llegado le provocaba escalofríos.

Con cierta indecisión introdujo su mano en el bolsillo, extrayendo una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.

Aquél día era Navidad, y en sus planes originales, había pensado ir a visitar el cementerio después de visitar a la chica Fanreader. Era una lástima que sus planes se hubieran alterado de aquella manera.

Tomó el delicado anillo entre sus dedos y guardó de nuevo el estuche.

A lo lejos, un grito agonizante rompió el silencio. Era un alarido que mezclaba la furia y la demencia, en una voz desagradablemente conocida para Severus.

Painsoul había despertado.

Como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, deslizó el pequeño objeto en su dedo meñique. Le quedaba un poco ajustado, pero aquello no representaba problema alguno para él.

Agitó su varita e invocó un hechizo de permanencia, asegurándose luego de que el anillo continuase en su lugar. Si querían quitárselo, tendrías que arrancarle el dedo.

No dudaba que lo hicieran, pero era la mínima lucha que podía dar.

Los ojos negros de Severus se elevaron al cielo cargado de nubes grisáceas, para luego arrodillarse y juntar sus manos a manera de oración, apoyando en ellas su frente.

- Madre… donde quiera que estés… te suplico que me protejas… y si nuestro destino es encontrarnos muy pronto, te pido que me recibas con los brazos abiertos y el perdón por mis errores.

Habiendo susurrado aquellas palabras al viento, sacó nuevamente su varita y la apuntó a su sien. A lo lejos pudo escuchar un revuelo de voces y como las pesadas puertas de la mansión se abrían.

_- Desmaius._

Sus cabellos se agitaron con un destello de luz rojiza, y un momento mas tarde, su cuerpo quedó tendido en la blanca nieve.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Ay Quindi, los problemas en los que metes a nuestro Sevie!!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, respuestas a los reviews en mi profile!!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	31. El caballero herido y la dama

Cap. 30

El caballero herido y la dama

* * *

Dumbledore sonreía ampliamente mientras la puerta de su despacho se cerraba dejándolo solo con el bonito obsequio que se encontraba sobre su escritorio.

Una adorable chiquilla de tercer año se lo había comprado. Aquella pequeña parecía adorarle desde aquél día en su primer año cuando se cayó en uno de los pasillos y se echó a llorar, siendo socorrida ni más ni menos que por el director, quien iba pasando casualmente por ahí.

Dentro de unas pocas horas sería la cena de Navidad, y al día siguiente estaba invitado junto con otros miembros de la orden a visitar a Lily y a James.

¡Cuantas ganas tenía de verla y preguntarle por su embarazo! Era seguro que tendría un bebé muy bonito, y todos tenían puestos sus esperanzas en que sacara los hermosos ojos de la pelirroja.

Pelirroja…

El anciano se retiró las gafas y cubrió sus ojos angustiado. Severus llegaría en cualquier momento trayendo noticias de su adorada sobrina nieta.

El resplandor esmeralda de las llamas atravesó la cortina que hacían sus manos, por los que las dejó caer mientras se colocaba nuevamente los lentes.

- Bienvenido Severus, feliz navidad.

Los ojos azules del anciano se clavaron en el suelo, subiendo lentamente por las negras vestiduras de la persona que recién había llegado, sin embargo, el detalle de lo enormes que eran aquellas prendas le hizo fruncir el ceño, hasta que finalmente observar el rostro de su visitante.

- Abuelo…

El anciano director se quedó quieto en su lugar, prácticamente incapaz de levantarse de su sitio.

Por un largo momento ambos se contemplaron el uno al otro sin poder terminar de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que finalmente, Dumbledore abandonó su asiento y corrió a tomar a su nieta entre sus brazos, mientras ella le rodeaba igualmente, sus ojos empapados con lágrimas de felicidad.

- Quindi… mi Quindi, mi preciosa Quindi…

Ella reía sin poder creer aquél milagro, restregando su rostro contra la tela purpúrea que cubría el pecho de su abuelo.

- Tengo un paquete para ti, de Severus.

Dijo ella una vez que se hubieron separado. Albus tomó el obsequio de las manos de su pequeña y sintió un agradable calor envolver su pecho.

- Muy original… mi muchacho.

La joven pelirroja sonrió al observar que su abuelo estaba complacido, sin embargo, el recuerdo del deprimente espectáculo que esperaba al otro lado de la chimenea la hizo regresar a la realidad.

- ¡Abuelo!

- ¿Qué ocurre mi pequeña?

- Necesitamos ayuda médica inmediatamente.

- Y la tendrás, iremos con Poppy para que te revise. Estás tan delgada, quizás y te permita asistir al banquete, estoy seguro de que una buena comida te hará mucho bien.

- ¡Pero abuelo…!

- También tengo que llamar a tu abuelo y a tu madre, ellos estarán muy contentos…

- ¡ABUELO!!!

Dumbledore parpadeó confundido, posando sus ojos azules en los de la muchacha.

- Severus y yo liberamos a todos los prisioneros, están esperando en su casa… algunos están tan mal heridos… ¡Tenemos que llevarles ayuda rápido!

Para sorpresa de Quindi, la mirada de su abuelo reflejó un terror absoluto.

- ¿Qué hicieron qué?

- ¡Los liberamos a todos!

- Pero… ¿Por qué??

- ¿Cómo que por qué?? ¡Ese lugar es horrible!!

El anciano se tambaleó peligrosamente y se sostuvo del respaldo de la silla que siempre se encontraba frente a su escritorio, cubriendo su frente con una de sus manos.

- ¿Abuelo?

- ¿Severus estuvo de acuerdo con liberarlos a todos?

La muchacha parpadeó preguntándose como era que su abuelo se había enterado de que la idea de liberar a los prisioneros había sido suya, sin embargo, el recuerdo de lo acontecido en aquél instante la hizo rabiar.

- No quería, ¿Puedes creerlo?? ¡Estaba completamente negado a ayudarles!

Pero lo convencí y…

- ¡Su misión era rescatarte a ti!

Fanreader retrocedió asustada, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Esque no lo entiendes?? Ese lugar es horrible, ¡Tú nunca has estado ahí! Piensas igual que Severus, él tampoco sabe nada.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron desmesuradamente, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Dónde está Severus?

- Se quedó atrás. Dijo que tenía que cubrir nuestras huellas. No debe tardar en llegar.

La respiración del anciano se volvió pesada mientras se sostenía aún de la silla.

* * *

_- Todos deben creer que he fallado en mantener a su nieta encerrada. El lord oscuro está de acuerdo con eso._

_- Pero entonces…_

_- Me mantendrá en los calabozos una semana, tal vez dos… pero no es nada. El está consiente de lo que está ocurriendo y por qué, o al menos desde su punto de vista._

_- Como me gustaría que después de salvarla pudieras huir…_

_- Ambos sabemos que eso es imposible. Además, no soy ningún cobarde._

_

* * *

  
_

Aquél había sido el plan original… sin embargo, habiendo escapado todos y cada uno de los prisioneros…

- Lo va a matar…

- ¿A quien van a matar?

Dumbledore apretó los puños y se enderezó, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

- Iré por Poppy, ella se encargará de conseguir al personal médico necesario, tú quédate aquí en mi oficina para que seas atendida en cuanto sea posible.

- Abuelo, ¿Qué pasa?

El anciano no respondió y se dirigió a la puerta, sus pasos eran rígidos y su postura denotaba que algo estaba realmente mal.

- Mientras regreso, envía a Fawkes al Cabeza de Puerco, él se encargará de que Aberforth y Ariana vengan por ti.

- Pero…

No hubo más conversación y la puerta se cerró. Quindi caminó un par de pasos y se dejó caer derrotada en la silla.

Aún no sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que había echo algo terriblemente mal.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, las ventanas del hogar de Lily y James Potter estaban cubiertas por una fina cortina de blanca nieve.

James despertó lentamente para luego observar el techo. Una sonrisa adornó sus labios mientras su rostro continuaba amodorrado, uno de sus ojos mas abierto que el otro.

Dirigió su mano hacia un lado de la cama, girándose luego extrañado cuando no encontró el familiar y cálido cuerpo de femenino que solía amanecer a su lado.

El sonido de su esposa vomitando proveniente desde el baño lo hizo suspirar con resignación.

Lily ya tenía dos meses de embarazo, por lo que las nauseas matinales se habían vuelto algo común.

Se apresuró a levantarse para prestarle auxilio a su amada esposa, sin embargo, cuando apenas llegaba al baño, ella ya venía saliendo.

Una sonrisa cansada abordó los labios de la pelirroja, misma que se acentuó cuando los brazos de su marido se cerraron en torno a ella.

- Feliz navidad Lily.

- Feliz Navidad James.

Respondió ella refugiándose en la calidez de su marido, el cual la mecía suavemente de un lado al otro.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver los regalos?

Preguntó el joven hombre con ojos chispeantes de emoción mientras miraba a su mujer, la cual no pudo menos que adorar aquél gesto tan infantil en su marido.

- Como me gustaría que el pequeño Harry ya estuviera con nosotros.

- Apenas tengo dos meses y tu ya quieres que de a luz.

El hombre rió mientras se despeinaba un poco mas su ya de por si indómito cabello.

- Además, aún no sabemos si va a ser niño.

- Lo será… y reiniciaremos la tradición familiar de mi familia… era tan genial. De un lado los James, y del otro los Harrys, mi abuelo Harry se aliaba con mi hermano Harry mientras mi tío James, su hijo James y yo nos escondíamos tras los matorrales… recuerdo que un día por accidente le caímos a bolas de nieve a la tía Harriet por accidente.

Lily sonrió mientras acariciaba la espalda de su esposo.

- Todo eso volverá… y tú serás el abuelo James, y te aliarás con tu nieto James mientras Harry huye de ustedes por todo el jardín…

Caminaron abrazados haciendo castillos en el aire hasta la pequeña sala, donde encontraron con gran agrado una considerable cantidad de paquetes.

Los ojos almendrados de James brillaron perdiendo toda aquella nostalgia al observar un enorme paquete que esperaba a un lado del árbol.

- ¡Wow Canuto, no tenías por qué molestarte!

Se lanzó como si fuera un niño pequeño sobre el enorme obsequio, sin embargo, sus ojos reflejaron una enorme desilusión cuando encontró en la tarjeta el nombre de su esposa y no el propio.

- Para Lily… ¿Evans?

James frunció los labios realmente celoso mientras entrecerraba los ojos y observaba el nombre del remitente.

- De Alexander Prince… ¿Quién rayos es ese y por qué te llama Evans?

- ¿Alexander Prince?

La joven pelirroja se acercó y tomó la tarjeta, tan intrigada como su marido, el cual la observaba con una expresión que revelaba que estaba muriéndose de los celos.

- No me suena… Prince… Prince…

Lily se calló de golpe y una sonrisa abordó sus labios.

* * *

_- ¡Wow! Tú sabes muchas cosas de pociones, ¿Verdad Sev?_

_- Algo así._

_- Es por tu mamá, ¿Cierto? Estuve leyendo algunos archivos de Hogwarts, y vi que tu mamá era muy buena en pociones, como tu. ¿Cierto? Se llama… se llama… ¡Ah si, Eileen Prince! ¿Verdad?..... ¡En un periódico hasta salía cuando se casó con tu papá! ¡No sabes como me sorprendí! Estás igualito a tu papá. El es muggle, ¿Verdad? ¡Es increíble! Mis papás como son muggles, a veces no saben si creerme las cosas que yo les cuento del colegio, y como no puedo hacer magia, pues no siempre se imaginan lo que yo les cuento. Pero con tu papá debe ser diferente, después de todo, tu mamá es bruja. ¡Y se me olvidaba! ¡Iba a preguntarte algo pero se me había olvidado! En el periódico decía en una sección de sociales sobre cuando naciste tú, y decía Severus A. Snape, ¿Qué significa la A?_

_- ¿La A?_

_- Si, ¿Qué significa?_

_- Significa A… ¡Ver si ya me dejas de molestar!!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

Una sonrisa abordó los labios de Lily.

- A… de Alexander.

- ¿Cuál Alexander???

- Un amigo del colegio.

- ¡Yo no conocí a ningún Alexander!

- Oh, claro que lo conociste.

- ¿Y por qué no me acuerdo de él?

- Por que es amigo mío, no tuyo.

James estaba que tiraba de sus cabellos debido a la rabia que sentía, sin embargo, se quedó mudo cuando su esposa tiró del listón que envolvía su regalo, dejando al descubierto una preciosa cunita de blancos doseles.

- Pero que demon…

Ella sonrió y se llevó las manos al pecho. Su esposo se cruzó de brazos enfadado.

- No voy a acostar a mi bebé en esa cosa.

- ¡Claro que si! ¿O qué piensas hacerle? ¿Tirarla a la basura?

- Es una opción.

Gruñó James encogiéndose bastante molesto. Lily negó con la cabeza divertida y abrazó la nota con cariño. Severus seguro se reiría cuando le contara la reacción que su regalo había causado en su marido.

* * *

Los ojos negros de Severus se abrieron lentamente acompañados de un bajo gemido que reflejaba incomodidad. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía terriblemente mareado.

- Toma.

En su deplorable estado, le fue imposible reconocer la voz baja y siseante que había escuchado. Su mirada no distinguía otra cosa que un entorno borroso, por lo que tanteó en el aire buscando aquello que le ofrecían, encontrando finalmente una taza, la cual se llevó a los labios.

Un líquido repulsivo atacó sus sentidos haciéndolo escupir inmediatamente lo poco que había bebido.

- ¿Qué ocurre Severus? ¿No te gusta? Es una pena, por que es el agua que beberás de ahora en adelante durante tu estancia en mis calabozos.

Sintiéndose mas despejado tras el desagradable episodio, la mirada del joven descendió hasta el contenido de la taza aún en sus manos, sintiendo una arcada de asco apenas contenible cuando contempló el agua verdosa que había bebido.

Sin embargo, un echo mas alarmante abordó sus pensamientos, siendo consiente por fin de la identidad de la persona que se encontraba ante él.

El sonido del vidrio haciéndose pedazos pudo ser escuchado cuando la taza fue soltada de golpe, y al segundo siguiente, Severus se encontraba postrado en el suelo en una clara señal de humildad ante su señor.

- ¿Qué ocurre Severus? Dejas escapar a todos mis prisioneros, duermes toda la noche, ¿Y apenas ahora vienes a mostrarme tu arrepentimiento?

- ¡No tengo excusa mi lord!

- Oh, claro que la tienes, y quiero escucharla.

El joven tembló de pies a cabeza mientras se enderezaba, frotando sus manos nerviosamente.

- Todo iba bien mi lord, ¡Lo juro! Hasta que esa mocosa insistió en que debíamos liberarlos a todos, ¡Le dije que no! ¡Me negué! ¡Incluso la abofeteé cuando insistió! Me dirigí a la salida y la escuché sacar la varita de Dolohov. Creí que iba a amenazarme para que la ayudara, pero… ¡Esa perra maldita! Me lanzó un imperius, y lo demás… lo demás lo recuerdo muy vagamente.

Voldemort se mantuvo en silencio, observando fijamente a su sirviente.

La historia de Severus encajaba perfectamente con los hechos. Tras analizar la varita de Dolohov, efectivamente, esta había lanzado el maleficio Imperius. Además del relato de testigos que habían visto salir a una pareja de mortífagos de los calabozos, uno de los cuales había estado actuando extrañamente, lo cual comprobaba que Severus había estado siendo controlado en aquél instante.

Aquello era realmente probable si la persona que había realizado el encantamiento pertenecía a la familia Dumbledore.

Habían dos opciones.

Todo había ocurrido tal y como parecía, o aquello era un elaborado escenario planeado por un maestro. Pero Severus no era tan bueno, ¿O si?

- Severus… pobre e inocente Severus… ¿Y ahora que sigue? ¿Quieres que montemos un bonito teatro donde tú me derrotes? Eso te haría ganar puntos con el viejo, y con todo el mundo mágico.

- Mi señor, por favor…

- Dime, vamos… son tus asombrosos planes los que nos llevarán a la victoria, ¿No es así?

Severus bajó laminada.

- Tu mismo lo admitiste, que pagarías con sangre tus errores, y así será.

- Estoy dispuesto apagar con mi vida si es necesario.

- ¿Tu vida?

Una risita burlona brotó de los labios de Voldemort.

- ¿Crees que te librarás de tu error tan fácilmente? ¿Qué te mataré y todo habrá terminado? Me decepcionas Severus, creí que me conocerías mejor.

- Mi señor, estoy listo para pagar el precio de mi error, cualquiera que este sea.

El señor oscuro caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación, aparentemente analizando la situación.

- ¿Crees que eres especial, Snape?

- En lo absoluto mi lord.

Replicó el muchacho sin perder el detalle de que el señor oscuro volvía a referirse a él por su apellido.

- No lo eres. Ni un poco. No eres especial para mí ni para nadie. Como nunca lo fuiste siquiera para Lucius y Narcisa. Eres una criatura tan despreciable, que ni siquiera la chica a la que salvaste tuvo consideración de ti, atacándote por la espalda y abandonándote a tu suerte.

Severus apretó los puños, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Voldemort, el cual amplió su sonrisa.

- Por eso, no veo razón alguna para conservar a un sucio gusano como tú a mi servicio. A partir de hoy, considérate despreciado por Lord Voldemort.

- Acepto su castigo señor, pero le juré lealtad en nombre de mi magia y de mi propia vida, y aún si exhalo mi último suspiro en el fondo de un calabozo, lo usaré para aclamar su nombre.

La puerta se abrió en aquél instante, permitiendo la entrada a dos hombres encapuchados, uno de los cuales Severus pudo reconocer como Dolohov.

Los ojos negros del muchacho se encontraron con los marrones del hombre ante él, descubriendo sin sorpresa alguna que estos se encontraban llenos de furia.

- Snape… tu varita.

Hubo un instante de silencio apenas alterado por el bajo siseo que Nagini emitía desde el fondo de la habitación. Severus tragó saliva e introdujo la mano en su bolsillo.

Sus dedos palparon la botella de veneno que había guardado para cualquier caso de emergencia, permitiéndole tener una muerte rápida e indolora.

Aquél líquido letal actuaría tan rápido en su cuerpo que no tendrían tiempo siquiera para intentar salvarlo.

Sin embargo, tras un momento de duda, el muchacho extrajo su mágico instrumento, tendiéndoselo a Voldemort.

- Y ahora…

Las manos como garras se cerraron en torno a los brazos del joven, poniéndolo de pié de un solo tirón.

- Si no me equivoco, creo que tienes una cita con Painsoul… Llévenselo.

Severus tuvo que esforzarse para no tropezar al ser llevado fuera de la habitación, sin poner atención a la figura encapuchada que esperaba a un lado de la puerta, la cual entró a pasos lentos y disparejos cuando el pequeño grupo se hubo marchado.

- Mi señor…

Susurró una voz rasposa desde el interior de la capucha, Voldemort se giró a mirarle.

- Painsoul… es extraño verte fuera de tus amados calabozos.

El verdugo inclinó su ya de por si jorobado cuerpo, retirando luego la prenda que le cubría el rostro, revelando así su desfigurado rostro enmarcado por ralos cabellos grisáceos.

Voldemort torció el gesto sin disimular el asco que le causaba el hombre ante su presencia, por lo que Painsoul acentuó en encorbamiento mientras se retorcía los dedos.

- Hasta ahora, siempre has tenido cierta consideración para mis mortífagos, pero esta vez, Severus está a tu absoluta disposición en calidad de escoria humana.

La expresión deforme de Painsoul se volvió aún mas macabra ante la emoción que aquellas palabras le provocaban, por lo que empezó a balbucear sin sentido palabras de agradecimiento.

Voldemort levantó la mano indicándole que se callara.

- Conoces la regla, llévalo al borde de su resistencia, pero tienes prohibido matarlo.

- El chico Snape es el mas grande regalo que el lord le pudo haber echo a Painsoul, Painsoul obedece mi lord, Painsoul tendrá cuidado.

El lord oscuro sonrió ampliamente mientras observaba a su verdugo marcharse, sentándose luego en su amplia silla, la cual asemejaba a u trono.

Nagini siseó mientras se enroscaba en las piernas del señor oscuro en lo que aparentaba una grotesca parodia de un gato.

Los dedos largos y fríos del lord se cerraron en torno al cuerpo escamoso de su mascota, levantándola con no poco esfuerzo debido al considerable peso que el animal había acumulado.

Una vez que la bestia se acomodó en su regazo, los ojos rojos de Voldemort se perdieron en un punto muerto, repitiendo para si mismo una y otra vez las palabras que había escuchado.

Se preguntó si realmente Severus podría cumplir aquella promesa de lealtad, ya que alguien capaz de semejante hazaña, no debía morir en el fondo de sus celdas.

* * *

En Hogwarts, la noche caía lentamente ante unos hermosos ojos azules.

Los mechones rojizos caían desordenadamente sobre su espalda, algunas hebras invadían su rostro. Lágrimas cristalinas descendían por sus mejillas, las cuales estaban cubiertas de rubor debido al llanto.

- ¿Quindi? Te traigo algo de comer… ¡Quindi! ¿Qué haces parada?

Ariana se acercó verdaderamente preocupada a su hija y la guió de vuelta a la cama, arreglando el desordenado cabello con sus dedos.

- Escuchaste a la enfermera, debes descansar.

- Lo siento.

Aquellos ojos tan característicos de los Dumbledore continuaban fijos en la lejanía, por lo que la mujer se sentó al lado de su hija, abrazándola protectoramente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Le grité muchas cosas horribles… y él no dijo nada.

Ariana aceptó silenciosamente.

- El abuelo Albus me dijo todo sobre el plan para mi rescate, y como Severus iba a pagar mi liberación para que nadie sospechase que todo había sido una trampa.

La madre de la joven guardó silencio, pues su tío le había explicado paso a paso como planeaban salvar a su pequeña.

- El está en un calabozo ahora… y tal vez no salga…

Quindi se cubrió el rostro horrorizada, temblando sin control debido al llanto.

- Todo es culpa mía…

- No es culpa tuya.

- El sabía lo que ocurriría si los salvábamos a todos… y aún así accedió.

- Albus dijo que ese muchacho es un alma noble, dispuesto a dar la vida por los demás. Si fallece, morirá satisfecho de haber salvado a quienes siempre anheló salvar.

La joven pelirroja apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas.

- Yo creí que después de salvarme, él tendría que huir para que nadie descubriera lo que había echo. Creí que él nunca volvería a ejercer su papel de espía tras haberse expuesto… por eso lo convencí de salvarlos a todos… no sabía que él volvería con ellos de nuevo… de haberlo sabido…

Los ojos azules de la muchacha se cerraron con fuerza, realmente deprimida por haber sacado conclusiones que no habían sido ciertas.

- Cuando regrese, me disculparé con él…

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambas.

Un temblor sacudió el cuerpo de la muchacha, la cual, incapaz de aguantar por mas tiempo aquella situación, se abrazó a su madre, llorando desesperadamente hasta muy entrada la noche.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

Siento mucho la demora, pero tuve muchos pendientes. Esta vez no hay respuestas a los reviews.

Les tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala.

La buena… ¡Conseguí trabajo!!! ¿La mala? …. Conseguí trabajo.

Pues si, a partir de ahora tengo trabajo, y mi tiempo se va a ver recortado considerablemente, por lo tanto, de aquì en delante procurarè publicar en la medida que me sea posible, pero si de repente no cumplo, ya conocen la razòn.

Nos veremos pronto, un beso a todas!!

Lady Grayson


	32. Aquì contigo

Cap. 31

Aquí contigo

* * *

_Sus cabellos rubios se movían al viento, brillando cual si se tratasen de hilos de oro._

_Su cuerpo, su exquisito cuerpo se movía al compás de la danza prohibida. No hacía falta que hablara, no hacía falta que le mirara, ni siquiera era necesario que le rozara con sus dedos, pues ella lograba atraer su mirada con su exótico baile._

_Había tenido sexo con ella cientos de veces, conocía su anatomía que absoluta perfección, pero ahora… ahora solo quería seguirla mirando mientras seguía el ritmo de la música, mientras la hermosa mujer parecía hacer el amor consigo misma, permitiéndole observar tan gloriosos espectáculo._

_Cuando finalmente sus ojos azules se posaron sobre los suyos negros, el suelo pareció estremecerse y él estuvo a punto de caer. Ella le invitaba a que se acercara, y él no ser haría de rogar._

_Alguien se puso de pié a su lado, y ambos avanzaron hacia la hermosa diosa de la sensualidad._

_Las manos varoniles se cerraron en torno a la hermosa dama, acariciando la piel expuesta y delineando los pliegues de su ropa._

_Ambos hombres la compartían sin pena alguna, era algo tan natural que ni siquiera sentían celos el uno del otro, mucho menos ella, quien se retorcía placenteramente ante las atenciones de ambos._

_Desvió su atención para contemplar su rostro, prendándose de la hermosura de sus ojos azules como el cielo, a contraste de los metálicos que se encontraban a su espalda._

* * *

Un golpe en el costado lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, desapareciendo de su mente los hermosos ojos que había contemplado en sueños.

Severus suspiró con pesadez realmente fastidiado de si mismo.

Seguía pensando en ellos… no sabía por qué, verdaderamente aquello le confundía… ellos lo habían utilizado, lo habían lastimado, y lo habían tratado como basura… pero seguía pensando en ellos.

Un chillido agudo a su lado le recordó que alguien lo había despertado, así que giró su mirada para observar a Painsoul, el cual levantaba los puños muy molesto y continuaba chillando.

Snape cerró sus ojos nuevamente y suspiró, comenzando a obedecer lo que el carcelero tan afanosamente le ordenaba.

* * *

- ¡No podemos darnos por vencidos!!!!

Aquél grito estremeció la oficina de pies a cabeza y el escritorio tembló ante el impacto de los puños de la muchacha, la cual observaba con furia los ojos azules, idénticos a los propios, de su tío abuelo.

Dumbledore se limitó a suspirar con pesadez y unió las yemas de sus dedos mientras adoptaba una posición pensativa.

- Quindi… han pasado ya cinco meses. Cinco meses, ¿Comprendes? Y no hemos sabido absolutamente nada de él. Hemos tenido mil problemas para obtener información sobre lo que se encuentra haciendo Voldemort, pero nadie sabe absolutamente nada de Severus… ha sido demasiado tiempo.

- Que tu te hayas rendido, no significa que yo también.

- El no podría sobrevivir a cinco meses en esos calabozos… y a decir verdad, no creo que Voldemort le permitiera continuar con vida.

- ¿Y qué hay de los prisioneros que liberamos?? ¡Algunos llevaban más de un año en esas celdas apestosas!

- ¿Y eso te gustaría?

El tono lleno de angustia tomó desprevenida a la joven, la cual se quedó muda, observando el dolor reflejarse en los ojos del anciano frente a ella.

- ¿Realmente te gusta la idea de que Severus continúe con vida? Dentro de esas celdas oscuras… siendo torturado día tras día.

La muchacha desvió la mirada.

- No…

Ninguno dijo nada después de aquél susurro, y los puños de la joven se cerraron sobre su regazo.

- Pero tengo la esperanza de que así sea.

- Quindi…

Dumbledore se puso de pié lentamente y avanzó hacia su nieta, rodeándola lentamente y tomándole de los hombros. La muchacha recargó su cabeza en las manos del anciano, el cual suspiró pesadamente.

- Eres joven… es normal que estés llena de esperanzas y anhelos, y a tu edad… creo que es normal que Severus te impresionara.

- ¡Eso no…!

La chica se silencio a sí misma y se hundió unos cuantos centímetros en su asiento mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban visiblemente.

- No solo está el hecho de que te gusta, sino que además… te sientes culpable por tus buenas intenciones en salvarlos a todos, lo que llevó a Severus a lo que le ocurrió.

- Yo… yo creo que sigue vivo…

- Es muy poco probable… además… Severus pudo haberse suicidado.

- ¿QUÉ??

Con aquella nueva información, Quindi se puso de pié rápidamente y se giró a su abuelo, observándole como si se hubiera vuelto loco de repente.

- ¡Severus nunca haría eso!

- Si, si lo haría. El prefiere mil veces morir en paz que sucumbir a la terrible tortura de Voldemort. Prueba de ello es que siempre carga en su cinturón un veneno, en caso de que su papel de espía fuese descubierto.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Es la verdad… y si te soy sincero… yo apoyo su manera de pensar. Si alguna vez tuviera que escoger entre una muerte pacífica o estar en las garras de un monstruo que igual me llevará al final a la muerte… escogería el camino fácil.

Los ojos azules de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería creer lo que había escuchado, simplemente le parecía imposible, por lo que incapaz de responder aquella afirmación, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del despacho.

Dumbledore suspiró y se sentó nuevamente en su butaca.

* * *

En los oscuros pasillos, Painsoul llevaba a su prisionero favorito a empujones tirándole al suelo una y otra vez y estallando a carcajadas en cada ocasión.

Una puerta de madera se abrió lentamente cuando ambos arribaron a la estancia del lord oscuro, el cual se giró a observar a sus invitados.

- Ah… Severus… Painsoul, puedes retirarte.

- P-pero mi señor…

Voldemort observó a su sirviente, el cual se bamboleaba en su sitio, aparentemente ansioso por decir algo.

- ¿Qué quieres Painsoul?

- Painsoul quiere quedarse, Painsoul no se quiere ir… Painsoul se lo suplica mi lord… Painsoul no quiere separarse un solo momento de su juguete…

Una suave risilla brotó de los labios del lord, el cual negó con la cabeza.

- Recuerda una cosa, Painsoul… que Severus antes de ser tuyo, es mío. ¿Recuerdas?

El pequeño hombre asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza mientras se frotaba las nudosas manos.

- Y lo que yo haga con él… es mi problema, por que de la misma manera en la que él me pertenece, me perteneces tú, ¿No es así?

- Si mi lord, Painsoul le pertenece, Painsoul es suyo…

- Entonces si yo te digo que te largues y me dejes con Severus… quiero que obedezcas, no que me cuentes tus estúpidas ilusiones y deseos. ¿Me has entendido?

Un gemido de dolor fue el inicio de un ruidoso llanto por parte del verdugo, el cual recorrió con sus dedos el cabello de su prisionero favorito a manera de despedida, retirándose cojeando mientras balbuceaba una y otra vez cosas que solo él podía comprender.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Voldemort regresó su atención a su vasallo, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa cuando lo encontró arrodillado.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Dem-ostrar m…mi… respeto a-al lord…

El señor oscuro se llevó una mano a los labios, observando aquella masa humana que se encontraba ante él.

Painsoul lo había tratado con toda la crueldad posible, eso era mas que obvio, y sin embargo, aquél muchacho seguía siendo tan especial como él se había imaginado al principio, pues se encontraba postrado en su presencia a pesar de tener múltiples heridas en cada región de su cuerpo.

- Dime Severus… ¿Te gustaría que te liberara?

- Mi-Mi señor… l-le fallé… y… y debo c-cumplir… el castigo…

Sus ojos oscuros subieron lentamente hasta el rostro de Voldemort.

- N-No tengo de-derecho… a soñar c-con la l-libertad…

El señor oscuro se retiró a su asiento acariciando su mentón y observando a su fiel sirviente. Algunos segundos después, una sonrisa abordó sus labios.

* * *

La puerta chirrió al abrirse permitiendo el paso de la joven a la pequeña y lúgubre estancia, su mano palpó algunas veces la pared hasta dar con el interruptor, haciendo que la sala se iluminara un momento después.

Sus ojos se pasearon por el familiar entorno que la rodeaba y no pudo menos que sonreír con tristeza mientras se retiraba su capa de viaje y la colocaba sobre el perchero de la entrada, dejándose caer luego en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Una de sus manos cubrió su rostro mientras aspiraba el familiar aroma que flotaba en aquella estancia, la cual contempló algunos segundos después.

Aquél lugar se había convertido en su hogar tras haber vivido en él durante cinco largos meses. Aún recordaba con claridad la primera vez que había puesto en aquella casa. Recordaba a todos los heridos y las personas que suplicaban por ayuda.

Sus ojos vagaron hacia la mesa de madera que se encontraba en el centro de la sala, la cual se había destrozado con el impacto de los prisioneros que habían llegado al lugar mediante el traslador.

Se puso de pié por que sabía que no debía holgazanear, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, libros que leer y rutinas que atender.

Caminó con ligereza hasta el estante de libros, observando con cariño los lomos de cuero a los que ya tan acostumbrada estaba. Tomó entre sus manos uno en especial y se dirigió a una vieja puerta que daba al laboratorio, donde el aroma a pociones la recibió.

Sus ojos vagaron sobre el caldero de peltre que burbujeaba en el centro de la habitación, y una sonrisa tocó sus labios al ver que la poción avanzaba correctamente.

Tomó el pergamino sobre la mesa y lo revisó a conciencia, tachando algunos puntos y agregando un par de anotaciones, para luego retirarse del lugar.

Finalmente entró en la habitación que se encontraba al fondo.

Su nariz se embriagó de su propio aroma, lo cual la entristeció de sobre manera, pues su continua presencia en aquél cuarto había terminado por mermar el agradable olor que antes prevaleciera, y que ahora solo podía encontrar en las ropas que se encontraban encerradas en el armario.

Se dejó caer en la cama y abrió el libro que había llevado consigo, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras trataba de leer las pequeñas notas escritas en los marcos de las páginas.

Era una cualidad de aquellos libros, pues no había uno solo que no tuviera instrucciones escritas a mano en algún lado.

Aquello le hablaba mucho de Severus, sobre su forma de ser, su forma de pensar… que era un hombre sumamente inteligente, serio, y difícil de conocer si te lo topabas en la calle, sin embargo, después de haber vivido en su casa durante aquél tiempo, sentía que lo conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona.

Aquél lugar le parecía sagrado, por que era la residencia del hombre que la había salvado. Dentro de aquellos muros había descubierto lentamente sus secretos y algunas de sus ilusiones.

Había encontrado algunas fotografías de su madre pero ni una sola de su padre, aquello le hablaba mucho de su infancia, seguramente problemática.

La ropa era en su totalidad blanca y negra, exceptuando la bufanda y corbata del colegio, las cuales estaban tiradas en un rincón del armario. Era seguro que su estadía en Hogwarts no había sido muy placentera.

Sus ojos se desviaron al platito que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche, el cual ella rellenaba constantemente con la misma golosina que había encontrado cuando recién llegó a aquél lugar.

Chocolate amargo.

Sin embargo, había un aspecto en la vida de Severus que le era imposible comprender y que no deseaba investigar, pues esperaba que algún día, él le contase toda la verdad.

Su mirada se posó sobre el retrato a un lado de la cama, donde una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes sonreía de una manera encantadora.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué Severus la tenía en un lugar tan especial? No solo ahí, pues en el laboratorio había otra foto de ella pegada a la pared.

No podía comprender quien era aquella chica, y lo poco que entendía hacía que le hirviera la sangre en las venas.

Lo único que había encontrado era una carta guardada en uno de los cajones, donde Severus expresaba lo que había sido entre ellos y lo que no había podido ser.

Por el lugar donde la foto había sido tomada, Quindi solo podía deducir que había sido su novia durante el colegio, y muy seguramente habían terminado, pero él la seguía amando.

Se revolvió incómoda ante ese pensamiento, para luego sacudir la cabeza y continuar con su lectura, mordiendo su pulgar mientras intentaba comprender la complicada escritura de Severus.

El libro se titulaba "El arte de la Oclumancia", y aunque lo había leído tres veces, sus habilidades en aquella rama de la magia continuaban siendo pésimas.

* * *

_- ¡Puedes mandar a un espía! Necesitas a alguien que te informe todo lo que te informaba Severus, ¿Qué no?_

_- Me sería de mucha utilidad, pero nadie quiere hacerlo, y yo no puedo obligarles. No cualquiera puede hacer lo que Severus hacía._

_- ¡Pues son un montón de cobardes!_

_- Quindi… _

_- Pues si ellos no quieren, iré yo._

_- ¿Tu?_

_- ¡Si! Yo iré y me convertiré en tu espía._

_- Sería mejor que pensaras las cosas antes de decirlas._

_- ¿Y por qué iba a pensarlo?? Si ellos son unos cobardes, yo no lo soy. Iré con quien tu sabes, y luego…_

_- ¿Cómo piensas enfrentarte a Voldemort cuando ni siquiera puedes llamarlo por su nombre?_

_La chica se quedó callada y parpadeó un par de veces, para luego continuar con aquella acalorada discusión. _

_- ¡Puedo hacerlo!_

_- Tú no quieres ser espía. Quieres salvar a Severus como él te salvó a ti._

_- ¿Y si así fuera, qué?? Ambos ganaríamos de todas formas._

_- ¿No crees que para Voldemort sería sospechoso que mi propia nieta deseara pertenecer a los suyos?_

_- Ya pensé en eso, y puedo utilizar poción Multijugos._

_- No te serviría más que al principio. ¿Cómo esperas tomar una dosis cada hora sin que Voldemort se dé cuenta?_

_- No creo que me vigile todo el tiempo._

_- Hay reuniones que duran más de una hora._

_- ¡Pero llevaría máscara, capa y capucha! No tiene por qué enterarse._

_- Te encerraría en un calabozo._

_- Dime algo que no me hayan echo antes._

_- Esto sería diferente. Te tuvieron encerrada pero no te hicieron nada. Esta vez te matarían de hambre, te golpearían con un látigo, te…_

_- ¡Severus está sufriendo eso precisamente! ¡Por eso es que tengo que ir!_

_- Voldemort es un experto en el arte de la Legeremencia._

_Quindi guardó silencio. No tenía respuesta para aquella afirmación._

_- Si te quieres convertir en espía, yo no voy a detenerte. Pero eso será solo si logras dominar a la perfección la Oclumancia. Si no es así, solamente te estarás suicidando, y Severus no se beneficiará en lo absoluto con tu absurdo sacrificio._

* * *

La muchacha gruñó al recordar aquél punto de la conversación.

Aquello era demasiado difícil, y ella nunca lo había estudiado ni siquiera como tema del colegio. Estúpido Beauxbatons, solo a ellos se les ocurría hacer un plan de estudio donde la DCAO no incluyera un poco de la Oclumancia.

En Durmstrang si la manejaban, ¿Por qué no la habían mandado para allá??

Para colmo, su abuelo se había negado a ayudarle a estudiar aquella rama de la magia oscura, y no era como si pudiera ir de puerta en puerta preguntando si alguien podía ayudarle a estudiar aquella técnica. Ni siquiera los miembros de la orden del fénix la dominaban. Uno o dos podían manejarla de manera bastante deficiente, pero tenían agendas tan apretadas que no le podían ayudar en lo mas mínimo.

El único que se había ofrecido a ayudarla era un tal Sirius Black. El tipo no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo usar la Oclumancia, claro que ella no lo sabía, y lo único que se ganó con su compañía fue que el muy imbécil le robara un beso y la invitara a salir.

Una risilla maliciosa se escuchó en la habitación cuando lo recordó tirado en el suelo e inconsciente, cortesía de la tremenda cachetada que se había ganado.

El único dispuesto a ayudarla había sido Remus Lupin. Él le agradaba, pero dudaba que fuera a avanzar mucho con él, ya que conocía solo principios básicos, y sus estudios para profesor lo tenían muy atareado.

Aún así, su ayuda era mejor que nada.

Su mirada se desvió al reloj empotrado en la pared, y la muchacha emitió un bufido al darse cuenta del mucho tiempo que había perdido por haberse metido de lleno en sus pensamientos.

Se giró y observó el conjunto de ropa doblado sobre la almohada a su lado.

- Y la culpa es toda tuya, Severus.

Cerró el libro realmente resignada y se sobó las sienes. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y se sentía bastante inútil.

La Oclumancia era demasiado difícil, y si no sería espía de su abuelo hasta que alcanzara el nivel de Severus en ese arte, lo mas seguro era que terminara siendo experta dentro de unos cincuenta años.

Se puso de pié para prepararse algo de cenar, arreglándose un poco el cabello con los dedos, pues en aquella casa era imposible encontrar un solo espejo, excepto el que se encontraba en el baño.

Aquello le indicaba otra cosa… al parecer, Severus no se gustaba a si mismo.

Los sentimientos se mezclaban dentro de ella, y sus ojos vagaron al libro que se encontraba abandonado sobre el colchón, tomándolo con resolución y olvidándose de la cena para poder estudiar un poco más.

No tenía cincuenta años, tenía que mejorar en aquel arte oscuro lo antes posible.

_Tu no estas solo_

_estamos juntos_

_estaré a tu lado_

_tú sabes que te cogeré de la mano_

Severus se había sacrificado por sus necedades, entregando su libertad a cambio de la de los prisioneros.

Sabía de buena fuente que ellos estaban agradecidos con aquél joven, y que habían prometido guardar el secreto de su liberación, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Pero ella si. No importaba quien se le pusiera enfrente, tenía que liberar a Severus.

_Cuando empeora_

_y se siente como el final_

_no hay lugar a donde ir_

_tú sabes que no me rendiré._

_No, no me rendiré_

Sumida en aquél libro se la pasó horas enteras sin importarle que su estómago comenzara a gruñir con molestia por no haber ingerido alimento desde muy temprano, tratando de recordar pasajes enteros y regañándose mentalmente cada vez que fallaba.

_Aguanta un poco mas_

_porque tú sabes que lo superaremos_

_Lo superaremos_

_Solo mantente fuerte_

_porque tu sabes que estoy aquí para ti_

_Estoy aquí para ti_

Pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de lo tarde que era. Sus ojos le pesaban y comenzaba a ver borrosas las letras impresas en el libro, por lo que sería imposible continuar.

Se puso de pié y salió de la habitación para dejar su material de estudio en su lugar, pues de nada le serviría continuar tratando de comprender palabras que muy apenas podía distinguir.

Al colocar el libro en su lugar, una sonrisa soñolienta abordó sus labios. Era otra cosa que conocía de él. Severus odiaba el desorden, y todo lo que utilizaba lo regresaba siempre a su lugar.

_No hay nada que puedas decir_

_nada que puedas hacer_

_no hay otro camino cuando la verdad aparece_

_Solo aguanta un poco mas_

_Porque tú sabes que lo superaremos_

_Lo superaremos_

Hacía demasiado calor como para irse a dormir inmediatamente, por lo que decidió darse un baño que le permitiese estar fresca.

Una vez bajo el chorro de agua, sonrió ampliamente mientras su larga cabellera se pegaba a su espalda y las gotas se acumulaban en su rostro.

A veces se preguntaba qué le diría Severus cuando volviera y se enterara de que su casa había sido invadida por una mujer, y que su baño ahora estaba lleno de productos propios de su género.

_Tan lejano_

_desearía que estuvieses aquí_

_antes fue muy tarde_

_esto podría desaparecer_

Si… quería que él viera todos los cambios que ella había echo. Bastante mínimos, pero realmente notables para un hombre como lo era él, quería que le gritara y que le recriminara por haber llenado su espacio con "cosas de mujeres"

Quería estar en la sala y que él saliera del baño con un paquete de brillantes colores en la mano y preguntara que rayos era aquello.

Lo que fuera… pero que él estuviera ahí.

_Antes que la puerta se cierre_

_y venga el final_

_contigo a mi lado_

_peleare y ganaré…_

_Peleare y ganaré_

En aquél instante, llegó hasta sus oídos lo que parecía ser el sonido de las llamas crepitando con fuerza, por lo que enarcó la ceja bastante confusa.

Era demasiado tarde como para recibir visitas, y la chimenea estaba protegida contra extraños, algo que había comprobado por si misma cuando recién la quiso utilizar por primera vez.

¿Quién podía ser? ¿Lily quizás?

Su ceño se frunció al pensar en aquella opción. Había conocido a Lily tras haber pasado a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix. Era buenas amigas y conversaban siempre que tenían una oportunidad.

Le agradaba demasiado, al contrario del estúpido de su marido, que era un imbécil con mayúsculas con la mentalidad de un niño de tres años, lo que la llevaba a preguntarse por qué diablos se había casado Lily con él.

_Aguanta un poco mas_

_porque tú sabes que lo superaremos_

_Lo superaremos_

_Solo mantente fuerte_

_porque tu sabes que estoy aquí para ti_

_Estoy aquí para ti_

De repente recordó las indicaciones del médico de su amiga, por lo que se apresuró a cerrar la llave de la regadera y envolverse en una toalla.

Lily sabía perfectamente que tenía prohibido aparecerse o utilizar la red Flú, ya que ambas eran realmente perjudiciales para el bebé, y que se hubiera atrevido a desobedecer aquellas indicaciones solo podía apuntar a un problema realmente grave.

Las sangre en las venas de la joven mujer comenzó a hervir de tan solo pensar en las posibilidades, jurándose a si misma arrancarle la cabeza a James Potter si había lastimado de alguna manera a su mujer.

La luz proveniente del baño iluminó el pasillo y la joven pelirroja se apresuró a avanzar a tientas llevando su varita en alto por si se tratase de un visitante no deseado, después de todo, tras su estadía en los calabozos de Voldemort, las pesadillas y el miedo a volver a ser capturada eran algo frecuente.

_No hay nada que puedas decir_

_nada que puedas hacer_

_no hay otro camino cuando la verdad aparece_

_Solo aférrate_

_Porque tú sabes que lo superaremos_

_Lo superaremos_

- ¿Quién esta ahí?

Preguntó cuando descubrió que todo se encontraba a oscuras, y sin embargo era audible la respiración de alguien.

Sus oídos captaron el brusco movimiento de su visitante y sus ojos lograron descubrir a tiempo un destello carmesí que salió disparado en su contra.

_- ¡Protego!!_

Gritó ella haciendo un círculo con la varita y rebotando aquél ataque contra la pared, maldiciendo interiormente encontrarse envuelta solo por una maldita toalla, la cual se apresuró a sujetar con su mano libre, pues se había soltado debido al brusco movimiento de su brazo.

- Quien quiera que seas, sal inmediatamente de aquí.

- ¿Salir?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron debido a la sorpresa.

- Qu-quien diablos e-res… tu… y qué haces… en mi casa…

_Escúchame cuando digo_

_cuando digo que creo_

_que nada cambiara…_

_Nada cambiara el destino_

_lo que sea que signifique_

_lo solucionaremos perfectamente_

Un jadeo escapó de sus labios y su varita escapó de entre sus dedos. La muchacha avanzó a tientas hasta llegar a la chimenea, encontrando en medio de la oscuridad al hombre tendido en el suelo el cual le apuntaba temblorosamente con su varita.

- ¿S-Severus…?

_Aguanta un poco mas_

_Porque tu sabes que lo superaremos_

_Lo superaremos_

_Solo aguanta un poco mas_

_porque tu sabes que estoy aquí para ti_

_Estoy aquí para ti_

Si hubiera podido verlo, se habría dado cuenta de cómo el joven enarcó una ceja intrigado en la fémina que se encontraba en su casa y que además le hablaba por su nombre.

Un camión cruzó en aquél instante por la calle iluminando por un instante con sus faros la habitación, aumentando así la sorpresa del espía al descubrir que dicha fémina se encontraba desnuda, mojada, y cubierta solo con una toalla.

Un ligero sonrojo abordó las mejillas de Snape, no por la obvia delicia femenina que se encontraba ante él. No tenía tiempo para esas cosas, sino por la vergüenza que le causaba el pensamiento de que se había equivocado de casa.

- ¡SEVERUS!!!

_No hay nada que puedas decir_

_nada que puedas hacer_

_no hay otro camino cuando la verdad aparece_

_Solo aguanta un poco mas_

No tuvo tiempo de pensar nada mas, pues repentinamente se encontró entre los brazos de aquella misteriosa mujer, o sería mas correcto decir entre sus pechos mojados los cuales parecían a punto de descubrirse, ya que la toalla había resbalado algunos centímetros cuando ella le soltó.

Todo era demasiado confuso, y usando su escaso rango de visión, fue capaz de ver que no se había equivocado, aquella era su casa.

- ¡Oh Dios mío, no puedo creerlo!!

Chilló ella cuando le soltó manteniéndole en sus brazos.

Severus la observó fijamente tratando de responder las mil preguntas que brotaban en su mente en aquél instante. Su rostro le parecía conocido, pero no podía precisar de donde.

_Porque tú sabes que lo superaremos_

_Lo superaremos…_

Por un instante pensó en Lily, pero lo descartó casi de inmediato. Durante aquél largo tiempo de encierro había olvidado muchas cosas, no recordaba con claridad el rostro de su compañera del colegio, pero estaba seguro de que sus ojos eran verdes, y esta chica los tenía azules, además de que su cabello era de un rojo vivo y llameante como el fuego, mientras el de Lily era mas oscuro.

Entonces, ¿Quién rayos era?

Quindi sonreía incapaz de comprender el milagro que acababa de ocurrir frente a sus ojos, sin darse cuenta de que en medio de su entusiasmo había terminado perdiendo su toalla, la cual se encontraba a mitad de su cuerpo cubriendo no mas que su trasero.

Pudo darse cuenta de aquella realidad cuando encontró que los ojos de Severus habían dejado de analizar su rostro para buscar otra parte de su anatomía, y al seguir la mirada de él, pudo comprender claramente lo que ocurría.

- ¡Ah!

Estuvo a punto de soltarlo, pero aquello lo habría mandado directo al suelo, por lo que trató de encogerse y hacer que su cabello cubriera aquella parte de su cuerpo que no solía mostrar en público.

Severus ladeó el rostro aún confundido. Sus pensamientos continuaban siendo confusos, pero aún así, pudo descubrir con claridad que el sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven que lo tenía en sus brazos era verdaderamente adorable.

Una delicia después de todo lo que había sufrido.

_- Accio_… ¿Qué diablos?

Dijo ella mirando su mano vacía, observando luego que la varita la había dejado caer algunos metros detrás de ella.

Bufó molesta y bajó a Severus con cuidado, el joven procuró por su parte desviar la mirada para no observar mas de lo que ya había visto.

La escuchó correr por el pasillo y frunció un poco más el ceño, ya que aquella chica, quien quiera que fuese, parecía desenvolverse con mucha familiaridad en su hogar.

No pasó demasiado cuando ella volvió con unos pantalones y una camisa que no hacían juego en lo absoluto, y que hasta donde pudo reconocer eran de él.

- Te llevaré a la habitación, ¿De acuerdo?

Severus quiso contestar, pero ya había gastado demasiadas energías, por lo que se dejó hacer por la joven, la cual le tomó por el brazo y trató de incorporarlo.

Uno de los huesos del joven de cabellos negros tronó sonoramente provocando una mueca de dolor en la muchacha, la cual comenzó a temer que pudiera hacerle mas daño si seguía moviéndolo.

Al Slythering no le importó en lo absoluto, pues cuando ella se detuvo, él se esforzó por continuar avanzando, haciendo que ella le siguiera para poder apoyarlo.

Cuando finalmente pudieron llegar a la habitación, Severus emitió un gemido de profundo alivio al sentirse sobre la casi olvidada suavidad de su propia cama, cerrando sus ojos y olvidando por completo a la joven a su lado, la cual le acomodó las piernas sobre el colchón.

- Volveré en un momento, ¡No tardo, te lo juro!

Severus no contestó, ya que no pensaba que su opinión importase mucho en aquél momento.

- ¡El abuelo Albus no va a creerme!

Y con aquellas palabras salió corriendo de la habitación, escuchándose segundos después el sonido tronador de las llamas de la chimenea.

Quindi no se dio cuenta de que con la última frase, los ojos de Severus se abrieron con sorpresa y trató de levantar la cabeza para observar a la chica que acababa de marcharse.

Su cerebro hizo las conexiones faltantes, y sus labios se abrieron para decir una sola palabra.

- ¿Fanreader?

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!!

Ah, por fin, ¡Por fin, por fin, por fin!!!

Lo se, siento mucho que me tardara, pero ya saben como son estas cosas del trabajo y la casa, la familia y cosas por el estilo. ¡Dios, que bueno que no tengo novio o realmente tendría cero tiempo!!

La canción es Keep Holding on, y no es mía, y si alguien se pregunta que rayos hacía Narcisa bailando "El baile prohibido", o sea, Lambada, pues echenle la culpa a mi mamá, por que yo le pregunté "Oye madre, qué vendría siendo el reguetón de tus tiempos" y ella dijo "Ummm... pues podria ser la almbada" y pues así quedó! No me pueden negar que es un baile muy sensual, a que no??

Y ahora… una vez mas, les comparto una pequeña escena creada por mi amiga Balck Angel y rematada por Quindi, ¡Espero que les guste!!!

* * *

En el Cuartel de los Mortífagos...

Severus se mantuvo callado largo rato con los brazos cruzados. Estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas, y aquello le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza, además de que los ojos azules de la chica observándole como cordero a medio degollar no le ayudaba demasiado, ¡Rayos, era como ver a Albus como mujer!! No tenía duda de donde rayos había aprendido la chica esa condenada miradita.

Al final sin embargo, emitió un suspiro de frustración y bajó el rostro.

-De acuerdo, los salvaremos a todos.

- ¡Yay!!!

Media hora más tarde...

-¡Ya están todos, vámonos!  
-¡Oh, Snape, mira: aquí hay celdas con perros!  
-¡¡NO!!  
-Pero mira cómo estan...

Quince minutos más tarde...

-Basta de perros, Fanreader; pueden estar todo lo famélicos que quieras pero los dientes aún los tienen.  
-¡Ah, conejos!  
-T.T

Otra media hora más tarde tratando de agarrar a todos los conejos...

-¡Es todo, nos largamos de aquí!  
-No, no todavía: hay celdas con elefantes afuera.  
- ToT

Media hora mas tarde, vemos a Severus vestido con ropas típicas indias, y todo para que los condenados elefantes le hicieran caso.

- ¡¿Podemos largarnos de una buena vez???

- Mira Sevie, tómalo fresco, me encanta que me vayas a salvar, pero en estas dos semanas crees que me iba a pudrir solita en esta asquerosa celda ?! En primera, las otras chicas y yo nos teníamos que divertirnos con los lechuzas- reviews. Que Grayson te hace pasta en las historias…esa es la vida querido, pero "no problem" ya te llegará tu recompensa

Quinde hace una cara pervertida y Severus se acuerda curiosamente de Lucius con exactamente la misma expresión

- En segunda, al idiota y baboso de Dolohov no le quedarán ganas de mirar a nadie más, je je (blandiendo el látigo). A propósito de salvarme, al irnos tenemos que llevarnos a toda el Arca de Noé y a los pobrecitos mortis, además de los fantasmas que seguro hay por aquí, como el de Balck, pobrecilla, todo lo que tenga más de 4 patas, y por supuesto a ….

Severus harto de tanto bla, bla, bla, la carga en su espalda y se finalmente se van por las escaleras, en las que sigue sonando la voz de la chica, y como el pobre Snape valora demasiado su cordura, al cabo de unos segundos, volvieron por los elefantes rezagados, las jirafas, los cocodrilos, los carpinchos y todo tipo de bicho que ahí había.

Severus maldijo el día en el que a Voldemort se le dio por coleccionar animales exóticos.

* * *

Jajajaja, felicidades chicas!!

Respuestas a los reviews en mi profile!!

Lady Grayson.


	33. Mi mundo sin ti

Cap. 32

El mundo sin ti

* * *

Severus se revolvió incómodo en la blanda cama sobre la cual se encontraba descansando. Algo no estaba bien… algo no le agradaba.

Su cerebro, demasiado confundido debido a lo acontecido los últimos cinco meses, era muy apenas capaz de hilvanar alguna idea coherente, por lo que el joven de cabellos negros se sacudió con mas fuerza tratando de disipar las tinieblas que le envolvían.

A sus oídos llegaron voces… voces femeninas que le parecían terriblemente familiares, e irritantes a la vez.

¿De qué estaban hablando? Sus voces eran confusas y borrosas, pero continuas y llenas de chillidos de emoción que empezaban a sacarle de quicio.

Pudo comprender una palabra, una sola entre todo aquél incesante parloteo… "Harry"

¿Quién demonios era Harry?

Un instante de claridad llegó a la mente de Snape, el cual logró hilvanar una idea muy importante. Había llegado a su casa, eso lo recordaba claramente, y estaba seguro de que aquella era su cama… si estaba en su casa, y en su cama, ¿Qué diablos hacían dos mujeres ahí parloteando como si estuvieran completamente locas???

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron de golpe, encontrándose con una escena que nunca jamás habría esperado… al menos no en su casa.

La escena no dejaba de ser molesta para sus oídos que durante tanto tiempo no habían conocido otra cosa que los gemidos de dolor emitidos en el silencio, y sin embargo, había algo dulce en aquellas dos mujeres que le hacía contemplarles.

La primera… Lily. Si, debía ser ella. Sus ojos negros se desviaron hacia el prominente vientre resultado de su embarazo.

Y la otra… ¿Fanreader?

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a ocupar su mente, llevándolo así a un estado de lucidez. Ahora recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero aún así tenía demasiadas dudas.

Repentinamente, los ojos verdes de Lily se giraron en su dirección, abriéndose con enorme sorpresa al ver que se encontraba despierto.

- ¡Sev!

La joven mujer se olvidó de la conversación que sostenía con su amiga y se acercó a la cama, le hubiera gustado abrazar a Snape con todas sus fuerzas, pero su embarazo se lo impedía, por lo que se conformó en sentarse a su lado y apretar sus manos entre las suyas.

- Me alegra tanto que estés aquí. Cuando Quindi nos dijo que había vuelto… ¡Merlín! No sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos, a mi me parecía que Quindi ya mero se volvía loca.

- Tu muy cuerda.

Ambas empezaron a reírse con aquél simple comentario, haciendo que Severus enarcara una ceja realmente confundido ante la actitud de ambas mujeres.

- Dime Severus, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Los labios del joven se abrieron, pero no brotó palabra alguna, por lo que intentó nuevamente, logrando emitir un gruñido ronco.

- ¿Ya ves lo que haces Lily??? El pobre no puede hablar, así que déjalo en paz. Te traeremos algo de comer, ¿De acuerdo?

Quindi sonreía al decir aquellas palabras, sin embargo, los ojos negros de Severus sobre ella la hicieron que se quedara quieta, sin saber realmente lo que debía o no hacer en la presencia del joven hombre.

Snape por su parte, analizaba a detalle a la pelirroja que se encontraba frente a él. Cuando la había conocido, no la había observado con claridad debido a la escasez de luz, sumándole a aquello el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba la joven. El cabello sucio, las mejillas hundidas, la ropa floja.

Hoy lucía distinta, era ella misma y Severus recién caía en cuenta de aquello.

Su cabello era como el fuego ardiente, a diferencia del pelo de Lily, el cual era bastante oscuro. Su piel lucía suave y con una saludable palidez, al igual que la otra mujer en la habitación.

Severus no pudo evitar levantar una de sus manos y contemplarse a si mismo, observando su piel pálida y grisácea que lo hacía lucir como un muerto.

Sabía reconocer lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado en aquellos malditos calabozos, por lo que los ataques de depresión eran comunes en él y en todos los demás prisioneros.

Y el asco por si mismo… eso era algo ya natural desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que había descubierto la clase de cerdo bastardo que había sido.

- ¿Sev?

La pregunta vino de la joven de ojos azules, la cual parecía mortificada por la manera de actuar de Snape, este sin embargo la ignoró y se acomodó de lado en la cama, jalando la manta sobre sus hombros para conservar el calor.

- Ven Quindi, vamos a la cocina. Déjalo descansar.

- Pero…

- Le prepararemos algo cuando despierte. Necesita dormir.

- Yo me quedo con él.

Lily suspiró y tomó de la muñeca a su compañera, llevándosela consigo y cerrando la puerta.

Al escuchar que ambas mujeres se habían marchado, los ojos de Severus se abrieron nuevamente.

¿Qué podían estar haciendo ellas ahí? ¿Dónde estaba Albus?

Su mente viajó a lo que recién había visto, el abultado vientre de Lily… ¿Narcisa estaría igual? Ella tenía un mes menos de embarazo… ¿Se vería igual de hermosa?

Trató de imaginarse aquella escena, pero le fue completamente imposible. El solo podía recordar a Narcisa como la bella y sensual ninfa que junto a Lucius le había arrastrado a un abismo sin fondo.

Su estómago gruñó audiblemente, un sonido al que estaba bastante acostumbrado, así como al dolor que el hambre conllevaba.

Sus ojos se desviaron al plato que descansaba sobre su mesa de noche, y su mano se alargó pesadamente hasta tomar uno de los chocolates que ahí se encontraban, llevándoselo a la boca.

Una sonrisa tocó sus labios cuando el sabor de la golosina se extendió por su paladar.

No sabía quien los habría puesto ahí, pero estaba agradecido, ya que aquello era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse bien.

* * *

_- ¡EILEEN, EILEEN, DONDE ESTÁS!!_

_- ¡Por Me-M-Dios, Tobías! ¿Qué ocurre??_

_- Voy a salir._

_- ¿Qué?? ¡Pero Tobías!_

_- ¡NO ME REPLIQUES MUJER!!_

_Hasta los oídos del niño llegó el sonido de su madre siendo golpeada y cayendo al suelo._

_- No se cuando regrese, ¡Y pobre de ti si no estás en casa cuando yo vuelva! No quiero enterarme que saliste a uno de esos malditos lugares donde se juntan monstruos como tu._

_- Tobías, Severus está enfermo… sabes que no saldré._

_- Pues mejor así._

_Y con aquellas cortantes palabras, el hombre se marchó dando un portazo._

_El pequeño infante se cubrió hasta la nariz con las mantas bastante asustado de lo que podía ocurrir, al menos hasta que escuchó los pasos lentos de su madre que se dirigían a su habitación, por lo que se tumbó de lado y cerró sus ojos, fingiendo dormir._

_Sin embargo, aquella tarea no era fácil en lo absoluto, pues la fiebre lo hacía respirar a rápidos jadeos, y toda su pequeña carita había adquirido un sonrojo bastante alarmante._

_Eileen llegó en aquél momento y revisó a su hijo, sonriendo dulcemente._

_- Ya se que estás despierto._

_- No, no lo estoy._

_Respondió el pequeño subiendo las mantas hasta su cabeza, haciendo sonreír a Eileen._

_- ¿Así que estás dormido?_

_- Si._

_- ¿Y estás soñando?_

_- Si._

_- ¿Y qué estás soñando?_

_- Contigo._

_La mujer sintió como la ternura se expandía en su corazón, por lo que giró a su pequeño niño para poder mirarlo. Los ojos negros de Severus se abrieron, contemplando a su madre, quien le observaba con idéntica mirada._

_- ¿Y qué hacía yo en tus sueños?_

_- Sonreír._

_Aquellas palabras fueron demasiado para la mujer, quien abrazó a su hijo con fuerza._

_- Lo siento tanto mi amor…_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- No me preguntes eso hijo… sabes… sabes que no tengo dinero, ni un poco, y no tengo siquiera ingredientes para hacer una poción que te recupere…_

_- ¿Los que rompió papá?_

_La mujer aceptó con su cabeza recordando como su marido había descubierto su escondite secreto de objetos mágicos y los había destrozado todos, entre ellos su bolsa con polvos Flú._

_- Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte…_

_Severus sonrió a pesar de que su cabeza le daba vueltas. Se sentía muy mal, algo dentro de él se movía desagradablemente, y antes de darse cuenta, tuvo que empujar a su madre y echar la cabeza fuera de la cama, vomitando en el suelo._

_Eileen emitió un sonido de sorpresa y se apresuró a detener a su niño, tratando de retirar los cabellos de su pequeño rostro._

_No tardó mucho en que el pequeño volviese a vomitar, las suficientes veces hasta que no pudo mas que expulsar una bilis amarilla de muy desagradable sabor._

_- A ver, ven…_

_La mujer enderezó a su pequeño y lo limpió con un pañuelo, observando que había adquirido un color muy pálido, el cual desaparecía lentamente para dar paso nuevamente al sonrojo de la fiebre._

_- Lo siento mamá._

_- ¿Y por qué?_

_- Te-Te manché el piso…_

_Ella negó con la cabeza y besó su frente._

_- No te preocupes por eso. Te traeré un vaso de agua, ¿Si?_

_Severus se quedó en su cama mirando al vacío hasta la vuelta de su madre, la cual le entregó un vaso de agua y colocó frente a él una vasija, donde el niño escupió lo poco que había bebido con el fin de enjuagarse el mal sabor._

_- ¿Mejor?_

_El pequeño aceptó lánguidamente con la cabeza, Eileen colocó una mano sobre sus cabellos negros._

_- Toma._

_Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del niño al contemplar un chocolate en manos de su madre, la cual respondió el gesto de su niño._

_Severus tomó aquella golosina en sus manos y la comió con gusto. No sabía como… pero su madre siempre tenía un chocolate para él… para endulzar los momentos más difíciles de su vida._

* * *

- ¿Está dormido?

- Si, parece que si.

- Pero está sonriendo.

- Déjalo… debe estar soñando con algo especial.

* * *

La sonrisa de Severus era todo lo que podía contemplar en aquél instante.

Ella se encontraba radiante, con un hermoso vestido azul cielo que hacía juego con sus ojos, mientras Severus vestía todo de negro, lo cual no era raro. Lo raro, era aquél sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas haciéndolo lucir mas inocente de lo que en realidad era.

Narcisa dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras abrazaba el retrato contra su pecho.

- Ese suspiro estuvo muy melancólico. ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada.

Lucius enarcó una ceja mientras su amada esposa se acostaba de lado dándole la espalda. Aquello no era muy común en ella, especialmente por que él apenas salía de tomar un baño, y ella normalmente solía mirarle insistentemente hasta que se quitara la toalla.

- ¿Narcisa?

- Que no tengo nada.

Repitió ella con voz bastante molesta mientras se movía algunos centímetros lejos de su marido, el cual simplemente negó con la cabeza y se dedicó a vestirse.

No comprendía a su esposa, sin embargo no era la primera vez que el embarazo la ponía inestable, por lo que prefirió mantenerse alejado.

Por su parte, la joven mujer apretó aquél retrato contra su pecho, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose envolver por sus recuerdos.

* * *

_- No en serio Cissy, yo no se bailar. Te lo juro._

_- ¿Y eso a mi qué Sev?_

_- Además, ¡Estoy en cuarto año!_

_- Y estar en cuarto año no te detiene para ir a hacer cosas malas con nosotros, ¿Verdad?_

_El muchacho se sonrojó violentamente ante aquél comentario, haciendo sonreír a la joven rubia._

_Tantos tiempo… tantas cosas, y continuaba siendo una cosita inocente y adorable a la cual podía moldear a su antojo._

_- Yo te voy a enseñar._

_- Pero…_

_No pudo decir mas, pues la joven lo abrazó maternalmente, ahogándolo contra su pecho._

_- Tu no quieres que vaya sola, ¿Cierto?_

_- N-No…_

_- Entonces ven conmigo._

_El chico pasó saliva dificultosamente, mientras la joven bajaba sus manos hasta las de él y las tomaba entre las suyas, guiándolas hacia su cintura._

_- Mira, muévete despacio, ¿De acuerdo? A la derecha, y a la izquierda… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, uno, dos, tres, cuatro… es fácil, ¿Lo ves?_

_Severus aceptó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras su sonrojo aumentaba, recordando que Lucius solía tratarle de la misma manera en asuntos más… íntimos._

* * *

Los ojos azules de la joven mujer se abrieron al sentir las suaves pataditas en su vientre, por lo que se permitió sonreír extasiada.

- ¿Por qué sigues pensando en Snape?

Ante aquellas palabras, la sonrisa se borró.

- ¿Snape? ¿Ya se convirtió en Snape? ¿Cuando dejaste de llamarle Severus?

- Cuando decidió traicionarnos. Y no has respondido mi pregunta.

- No tengo por qué responderte.

Lucius bufó realmente molesto, ya que embarazada o no, no le agradaba en lo absoluto que su esposa se pusiera en ese plan con él.

- Teníamos una misión, que era encarrilarlo para que le sirviese al lord oscuro y lo logramos. El muy imbécil cometió una estupidez y ahora se pudre en los calabozos, y debemos de estar agradecidos que no nos arrastró a nosotros con él por haberle recomendado. No veo por qué seguir pensando en un infeliz como ese.

- No lo se Lucius, tal vez y tú deberías contestarte esa misma pregunta a por qué seguir pensando en él, puesto que lo haces a diario.

- Yo no…

Narcisa se giró, encarando a su marido.

- A mí no me mientas.

Con aquella contundente y seca respuesta de su mujer, Lucius dio media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación, dando un sonoro portazo.

La joven mujer rubia por su parte se incorporó lentamente sosteniendo su vientre, observando a la lejanía con pesadez y amargura.

Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado su manera de pensar y de ver las cosas en tan solo unos pocos meses, los mismos que llevaba de estar embarazada. Su sanadora particular le había dicho que aquello era normal, que las mujeres debían cambiar su mundo y su perspectiva en la vida si deseaban sacar adelante al nuevo ser que ellas darían a luz.

Sin embargo, la sanadora nunca le había dicho que sus hormonas descontroladas y la madurez acelerada le harían pensar en sus errores pasados, y en lo cruel que había sido con un alma completamente inocente.

Sus ojos vagaron nuevamente a la fotografía… y pensar que ya habían pasado siete años desde que aquél juego había iniciado… había iniciado como un juego, pero los recuerdos de todo lo vivido en aquella mansión la perseguían, y tal vez era hora de admitir de una vez por todas… lo mucho que extrañaba a Severus.

Afortunadamente para ella, aquél caso de arrepentimiento no parecía carcomer solo su alma… sino la de su marido también.

* * *

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron lentamente al sentir una mano sobre su hombro que le sacudía con suavidad, por lo que giró su mirada hacia los orbes azules que le contemplaban radiantes de felicidad.

- Despierta dormilón.

Instintivamente se giró a observar el reloj a un lado de su cama, suspirando con fastidio al ver que o había dormido más que un par de horas.

- ¿Qué?

- Shh… no te esfuerces.

Severus enarcó una ceja preguntándose si aquella mujer estaba loca, pues si realmente deseaba que no se esforzara, lo que debía hacer era dejarle dormir todo lo que deseara y no estarle despertando por lo que seguramente era una tontería.

- Madame Pomfrey ya llegó, viene a revisarte.

El joven suspiró con fastidio y trató de incorporarse para recibir a la enfermera, sin embargo, apenas había comenzado a esforzarse cuando sintió las manos de la joven pelirroja a sus costados tratando de ayudarle.

- ¡SUÉLTAME!

Quindi retrocedió asustada, observando como aquél grito cargado de furia parecía haberle desgarrado la garganta a Severus, el cual boqueaba dificultosamente mientras sus ojos se mantenían fuertemente cerrados.

- No-me toques…

La muchacha se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba como Severus se erguía con obvia dificultad, hasta quedar finalmente sentado y con la cabeza gacha, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Un par de golpes suaves en la puerta hicieron salir a la pelirroja de su sorpresa y se apresuró a abrir, permitiéndole el paso a la enfermera, la cual sonrió brevemente y entró en la habitación, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Esque no te puedo dejar solo ni un minuto por que tú vas a que te dejen peor que un trapo?

Snape sonrió brevemente mientras abría sus ojos negros y contemplaba a la mujer frente a él, la cual golpeaba el suelo rítmicamente con el pié.

- Esque… me aburría.

- Si, ya lo noté. Vamos a ver que fue lo que te hiciste ahora.

Quindi aguardó a un lado de la puerta mientras observaba como la medimaga revisaba al joven hombre a conciencia, sintiendo como dentro de ella comenzaban a bullir los celos al darse cuenta de la naturalidad con la que aquella mujer se desenvolvía en torno a su paciente, quien igualmente aceptaba los cuidados que le eran brindados.

- ¿Quindi?

La familiar voz le hizo girarse hacia la persona quien le llamaba, esbozando una sonrisa al encontrarse con su abuelo Albus, el cual le hizo una señal indicándole que se acercara.

- ¿Si abuelo?

- Deberías permitir que la enfermera haga su trabajo. No creo que para Severus resulte muy cómodo que tú estés ahí mientras revisan sus heridas.

- Pero yo quiero saber que él está bien.

- Si tuvieras conocimientos sobre la medimagia, no necesitarías de la ayuda de Poppy, pero dado que no los tienes, creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es quedarte al margen y esperar a que ella venga y nos informe sobre el estado en el que se encuentra Severus. Estés o no estés ahí, las noticias serán las mismas.

La muchacha quiso replicar, sin embargo, se abstuvo de hacerlo después de haber luchado consigo misma sobre los pros y contras que aquello había conllevado, sin haberse dado cuenta de que su pequeña batalla mental había sido observada con diligente atención por parte de su abuelo.

Dumbledore cerró sus ojos y negó suavemente.

Algunos minutos más tarde, la enfermera salió de la habitación con una expresión de desaliento la cual no fue muy consoladora para la joven pelirroja, la cual tuvo que ser sostenida por el brazo por su abuelo.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Poppy?

- Muy mal Dumbledore. Si tengo que serte sincera, se encuentra mucho peor de lo que yo habría esperado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene? ¡Dígame!

Los ojos de la enfermera mostraron cierta molestia ante la impaciente jovencita, la cual fue nuevamente contenida por su abuelo.

- ¿Se recuperará?

- Tal vez… con terapia, descanso, ayuda constante… tal vez en un año vuelva a ser él mismo.

- ¿Un año??

- Eso sería con un paciente normal… pero siendo Severus… no lo se, tal vez en unos seis meses.

- ¿Y cuál es su estado Poppy?

- Lo que se podría esperar… fracturas, huesos rotos mal sanados, tendones desgarrados, contusiones en gran parte de su cuerpo, una gran cantidad de heridas en su espalda y atrofia en algunos de sus miembros.

Ante aquél desalentador diagnóstico, la joven pelirroja se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano, mientras Dumbledore trataba de permanecer tranquilo.

- ¿Y sus manos?

Poppy levantó una ceja.

- Severus es un artista Poppy… podrá sobrevivir sin muchas cosas, pero no sin sus manos. El preferiría mil veces perder sus ojos que sus manos.

La enfermera sonrió ante aquella explicación.

- Sus manos no están tan mal como otras partes de su cuerpo. Delgadas y débiles, además de que tiene un par de dedos fracturados… pero sanarán perfectamente.

- ¿Y qué necesito para cuidarlo?

- ¿Cuidarlo?

- Por supuesto, no voy a dejar que cualquiera se encargue de él.

- Quindi, necesitamos a una persona capacitada.

- ¡Puedo capacitarme!

Dumbledore cerró los ojos un momento. Tanto tiempo, y nunca había conocido aquella parte tan terca de su propia nieta.

* * *

Aquél fue un tiempo muy difícil para Severus, pues tenía que lidiar no solo con sus discapacidades físicas, sino también tenía que enfrentarse a aquella joven pelirroja que parecía obsesionada con ayudarle.

Ella era…. Como esas madres sobre protectoras de las que tanto le habían hablado sus compañeros durante el colegio. O al menos eso pensaba él, ya que su propia madre jamás había sido así, ella… ella era distinta, dulce, amorosa, valiente… y muy estricta cuando se trataba del estudio de las artes mágicas en cualquiera de sus ramas.

Quindi mientras tanto, tenía pensamientos parecidos a los de Severus.

No podía comprender la razón de su constante rechazo hacia cualquier tipo de ayuda que ella quisiera prestarle. Aquél día cuando la enfermera de Hogwarts había diagnosticado su pésimo estado de salud, Snape, mas que empezar a cuidarse, había estado completamente terco a conocer los ejercicios que debía realizar, la terapia que iba a hacer, y los alimentos que debía ingerir.

La joven pelirroja había deseado ayudarle, por supuesto, pero lo único que se había ganado habían sido gritos y manotazos que le indicaban que debía mantenerse tan lejos como fuera posible.

Había esperado su regreso durante cinco largos y agonizantes meses, totalmente segura de que cuando él volviera, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible. Tal vez y sonara un poco enfermizo, pero ella había soñado con su regreso, había esperado que Severus se apoyara en ella y pudiera darse cuenta de que existía.

Sus ilusiones incluían ayudarlo a recuperarse, y estar ahí para él cuando la necesitara, sin embargo, Severus en la realidad era completamente opuesto a sus sueños y fantasías.

Tal vez y por eso había decidido dejarlo solo por el día de hoy. Siempre le decía que se largara, pues bien… lo había echo. Especialmente después de recibir una nota de Lily que le había llegado aquella mañana.

La sobrina nieta de Albus Dumbledore se materializó a las afueras de la casa de los Potter en el valle de Godric, tocando suavemente para anunciar su llegada.

La puerta se abrió y apareció un rostro desagradablemente conocido para la pelirroja. James sonrió ampliamente, mientras Quindi torcía el gesto.

- ¡Quindi! Que alegría verte, pasa, estás en tu casa.

- Gracias.

- Oh, ¿Por qué tan seca?

La joven le observó con marcado fastidio que no se molestó en ocultar ni un poco, haciendo vacilar la sonrisa de James, el cual simplemente se hizo a un lado en lo que su esposa llegaba.

- ¿Quindi?

La expresión de la muchacha, la cual comenzaba a cambiar del fastidio al homicidio, se transformó radicalmente al observar a su compañera que en aquél instante llegaba viéndose absolutamente adorable con su crecido vientre de casi ocho meses.

- ¡Lily!

Ambas pelirrojas se abrazaron efusivamente, mientras a sus espaldas, James se sujetó el mentón.

- ¡Wow! Dos pelirrojas en mi casa. No se cual de las dos sea la mía, pero no me molestaría quedarme con ambas.

Los ojos azules de Quindi chispearon con furia, y el joven hombre decidió que a lo mejor debía retirarse de la línea de fuego y… ¿Escribirle a Sirius? Tal vez, lo que fuera era mejor para su integridad física que quedarse ahí.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bastante bien, cansada, hinchada por todos lados, con mil problemas, pero creo que podría estar peor.

La joven Fanreader se agachó y abrazó el abultado vientre de su amiga, apoyando su oído sobre el vestido rosado que esta vestía.

- ¿Toc toc? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Un par de pataditas fueron la respuesta.

- ¡Yaaaay, Harry es tan encantador!

- Solo no lo digas frente a James, cada vez que escucha a alguien elogiar al bebé comienza a delirar sobre lo increíble jugador de Quiddich que va a ser en un futuro.

- ¿Quiddich? ¡Por favor! Con tu cerebro, ese niño debería de enfocarse en otra cosa que lanzar bludgers a la cabeza de otro como si fuera algo realmente divertido.

- Eso ya se lo he dicho, pero una vez que se sube a su nube, es imposible bajarlo. Y peor si está con Sirius.

- De ese idiota no me hables.

Ambas mujeres se echaron a reír y tomaron asiento en la sala, donde la descendiente de la familia Dumbledore conjuró algo para beber.

- ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Sev?

- Peor de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Tan mal están?

La joven suspiró y dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa de la sala.

- La última vez se me fue la boca y le llamé Sev… no sabes lo furioso que se puso.

- No a cualquiera se lo permite.

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron para contemplar a la futura madre, la cual sintió su rostro arder al comprender lo que había dicho.

- Tampoco es para que te molestes. Yo le llamo Sev solo cuando estoy sola. Estoy segura de que si le llamo de esa forma cuando estoy con él, seguro que me despelleja.

- Pero tu puedes llamarle Severus… a mí ni siquiera me permite eso, además de que sigue aferrado a llamarme Fanreader.

- Ese es tu nombre.

- ¿Y qué? Yo no tengo problema en que me llame Quindi, y estoy verdaderamente harta de tener que llamarle Snape.

- Aún así lo quieres.

La muchacha hizo un sonido de frustración y se dejó caer en el sillón con los brazos cruzados, haciendo sonreír a Lily, la cual sentía como si estuviera dialogando con una hermana pequeña.

- Sabes Quindi… hace algunos días que quería hablar contigo.

- ¿Si? ¿De qué?

- Al principio… cuando recién te conocí en el despacho de Albus, y cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que te gustaba Sev, creí que era algo muy romántico… pero ahora que él ha regresado, y viéndolos interactuar… creo que las cosas no van como tú pensabas, ¿Cierto?

- Por supuesto que no. ¡Y no lo entiendo! La verdad.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que Severus volviera y cuando te viera en su casa se enamorara perdidamente de ti?

- Bueno…

- Te fijaste en él por que es el héroe que te salvó de una experiencia horrible… es algo… común, diría yo. Una gratitud que se confunde con amor a primera vista.

- No es solo eso… sabes que no. Por supuesto que me fijé en él de esa manera, es decir, ¿Cuántas veces te encuentras a un hombre así??

- Se lo que sientes, a mí también me gustaba Severus en el colegio.

- Apuesto a que era todo un galán.

Lily guardó silencio ante aquellas palabras y bebió un poco de té.

Desde la desaparición de Severus cinco meses atrás, las ocasiones en las que Quindi y Sirius o James se encontraban solos o con algún grupo habían sido realmente escasas, por lo que la chica no había escuchado las anécdotas que los merodeadores guardaban de Snape.

- Quindi… ¿Por qué te mudaste a casa de Severus?

La joven parpadeó, pues obviamente no esperaba aquella pregunta, mas bien había esperado que con lo último que ella había dicho, Lily empezara a contar historias del colegio en las que Severus era el protagonista.

- P-Pues… no se… por que… por que quería sentirme un poco mas cerca de él… quería… cuidar de las cosas que había dejado atrás… para que las encontrara en buen estado cuando volviera.

- Y si esas eran tus intenciones, ¿Por qué no fuiste a su casa una vez a la semana solo para verificar que todo estuviera bien? Pudiste haber mantenido su casa en buen estado sin necesidad de vivir ahí.

- Quería estar más cerca de él.

Y por eso te instalaste en su casa, dormiste en su cama, revolviste sus ropas, comiste su comida y leíste sus libros, ¿Verdad?

- ¡Quería conocerlo! Es absurdo que alguien te atraiga y no sepas absolutamente nada de él.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que descubriste?

La expresión de molestia ante el interrogatorio desapareció de las facciones de la joven pelirroja, la cual cerró sus ojos mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa.

- Descubrí a alguien serio, culto, inteligente, amante de las pociones, del orden…

- ¿Al que le gusta tener amigos?

- No, yo diría que no… no encontré un solo objeto que no fuera de él en toda la casa, ni siquiera una libreta de direcciones. Y mira que busqué por todos lados.

- ¿Alguien a quien le gusta que toquen sus cosas?

- Lo dudo, yo creo que…

Los ojos azules de la joven se abrieron con sorpresa, y los labios de Lily se curvearon en una sonrisa.

- Ay por Merlín…

- Ahora ves mi punto.

Quindi sintió que el suelo se sacudía bajo sus pies, y en su mente comenzó a contemplar todas las cosas que había echo en las pasadas semanas que habían transcurrido desde el regreso de Severus a su hogar.

- El fue tu héroe, y tu lo idealizaste como un caballero de blanca armadura, dándole atributos que ni siquiera sabías si poseía, y omitiendo defectos que creías imposibles en alguien tan perfecto como el hombre en tu imaginación.

Ahora veía con horrorosa claridad que no había estado haciendo otra cosa mas que fastidiarlo a toda hora y tenerlo sujeto a sus cursilerías, ya que él no estaba en condiciones de repelerlas, y por desgracia, dada su situación actual, dependía de ella. Aunque en mínima forma, aún así dependía de los pequeños cuidados que él no podía hacer por si mismo, y aquello lo molestaba profundamente, especialmente por que ella lo trataba como si fuese algo frágil.

- Quindi… Severus no fue ningún galán en el colegio.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes.

- Era la burla… todos se reían de él. Desde su primer día fue objeto de burlas, y las más crueles bromas que te puedas imaginar. Severus sufrió en el colegio más que nadie, y cada golpe que recibió lo llevó a convertirse en mortífago. Yo lo recuerdo cuando apenas lo conocí… era… un niño adorable e inocente… pero tras la muerte de su madre todo comenzó a derrumbarse. Ahora que ha regresado de la tortura, está aún más cerrado que cuando partió… la vida que ha llevado lo ha destruido casi totalmente.

- Y yo no he hecho más que fastidiarle.

- Has querido ayudarlo… pero lo estabas haciendo de la manera equivocada. Además, no se si él pueda amarte, por que…

- Si lo se, la chica del cuadro. La rubia bonita a la que Severus no olvida.

Lily quiso preguntar cuanto sabía Quindi sobre el tema, sin embargo, prefirió guardar silencio al observar el dolor en los ojos de su compañera.

- Con todo lo que Severus sufrió… se quebró. Y se empezó a convertir en el hombre que tanto te gusta. Alto, fuerte, frío… él evolucionó, pero jamás fue por vanidad… fue por supervivencia.

La más joven de aquellas dos pelirrojas suspiró audiblemente y se cubrió el rostro avergonzada de si misma, por lo que la mayor le tomó en sus brazos confortándole suavemente, de la misma manera en que lo haría una hermana.

* * *

Algunas horas mas tarde, la habitación se iluminó en una cegadora luz esmeralda de la cual surgió Quindi.

La joven se sacudió las cenizas con su varita y se acomodó un poco la revuelta cabellera, encaminándose a la habitación de Severus.

Tenía que hablar con él seriamente y pedirle perdón por sus errores, y saber si se encontraba a tiempo de tener una segunda oportunidad.

Negó con la cabeza ante aquél absurdo pensamiento. Nunca había tenido una primera oportunidad siquiera, y para poder tenerla, debía luchar.

Sin tocar siquiera, la joven pelirroja abrió la puerta, observando hacia el suelo incapaz de observar al hombre a quien tanto había fastidiado sin proponérselo.

- Severus, quiero hablar contigo yo…

Aquello fue cosa de un segundo, pues sus ojos encontraron una silueta que se reflejaba en el suelo a la luz de una vela sobre la mesa de noche.

Sus ojos azules se elevaron con inusitada rapidez y pudo observar unos cabellos rubios que volaban con rapidez en el viento debido a que su dueña se había girado a mirarle con brusquedad.

- Quien diablos…

No tuvo tiempo siquiera de sacar la varita cuando aquella mujer desapareció en el aire, dejando no mas que un breve recuerdo de si misma en la pelirroja, quien solo podía recordar con claridad su cabello dorado.

- ¡Severus!... ¡Severus!

Verdaderamente alarmada ante la inesperada visita, Quindi se acercó corriendo a la cama de Snape, encontrándolo profundamente dormido.

La muchacha se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró aliviada, los labios del joven hombre de cabellos negros se abrieron en aquél instante, exhalando en sueños una palabra.

- Narcisa…

La sobrina nieta de Albus Dumbledore se quedó muda al escuchar aquello, y sus ojos vagaron hacia la fotografía sobre el buró.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a quemar sus ojos al creer que su rival había regresado para reclamar lo que era suyo.

Una risa amarga brotó de sus labios, pues no podía ser rival de alguien si nunca había formado parte de la competencia.

Con aquellos últimos pensamientos, se marchó de la habitación.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Pues como pueden ver, Quindi ya se dio cuenta de que la andaba fastidiando, sin embargo, todos sabemos gracias a ECHYLD, que ellos si tuvieron una relación, la cual fue terminada por Severus. Muy pronto lo verán. Por otro lado, ¿Alguien se acuerda de lo que dijo Quindi en el capítulo pasado? Algo sobre "las mujeres embarazadas NO deben aparecerse" umm… se los dejo de tarea!

IMPORTANTE. Todo mundo a mi profile

Un beso!

Lady Grayson


	34. Ojos de Plata, Parte I

Cap. 33

Ojos de Plata

* * *

El amanecer llegaba y la luz del sol se filtraba a través de las cortinas golpeando sin piedad sus ojos.

Severus gruñó audiblemente y se cubrió el rostro con uno de sus brazos, deseando haber podido dormir aunque fuera un poco mas.

Contempló en silencio su habitación y agradeció mentalmente no observar la alegre figura de la joven pelirroja que se había adueñado de su casa durante su ausencia.

Algo tenía esa chica que le desquiciaba y lo hacía querer tener la fuerza suficiente para sostener apropiadamente su varita y enviarle unas cuantas maldiciones… pero bueno… eso era antes, desde hacía unos días, se comportaba diferente.

Finalmente parecía haber comprendido que él no dependía de ella, y que se podían ir al diablo ella y sus comentarios bien intencionados sobre su recuperación.

El cambio comenzaba a gradarle, y cada vez que la veía no necesitaba rodar sus ojos con fastidio.

El sonido de un puño golpeando suavemente la puerta lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, por lo que parpadeó un par de veces para despejarse, observándose rápidamente para saber si se encontraba o no presentable.

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y una cabellera castaña se asomó con cierta timidez, arrancando una sonrisa interna en el joven hombre, que en su exterior continuaba apacible e incluso distante.

Aquél era otro cambio que la chica había tenido, pues antes se metía en su cuarto sin importarle nada, comenzando a ladrar totalmente alterada si lo encontraba haciendo su rehabilitación o tratando de hacer cualquier cosa por si solo.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días.

Los ojos de Severus analizaron a detalle a la joven mujer de pié ante él. Su cabello lucía ligeramente húmedo, y desde su lugar en la cama podía reconocer el aroma a jabón en las ropas que vestía.

Aquello no podía menos que significar que la joven se había levantado desde temprano para poder tenerle listo algo para desayunar cuando se levantara.

Se mostraba atenta con él, y no sabía si sentirse halagado o molestarse… mientras lo decidía, todo lo que podía hacer era desviar la mirada ciertamente incómodo.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno?

Snape la contempló un instante y se preguntó por que diablos estaría actuando tan sumisa, cuando días atrás se comportaba como un torbellino que hablaba hasta por los codos.

Decidió ignorar aquella extraña actitud y aceptó con la cabeza, a lo que ella asintió apresuradamente y se marchó de la habitación.

Nuevamente a solas, Severus contempló las líneas que su cuerpo dibujaba debajo de las sábanas. Visto así no parecía ser un pobre diablo que había sido torturado hasta dejarlo al borde de la demencia y cuyo cuerpo mas asemejaba a un trapo viejo que al de un ser humano.

Los tormentosos recuerdos bombardearon su mente haciéndolo ladear el rostro, por lo que decidió que no debía pensar en todo aquello.

- Espero que te guste.

Por alguna razón, la voz de la chica parecía llevar un tinte melódico, lo cual le indicaba al joven de cabellos negros que estaba contenta.

Comenzó a enderezarse en la cama, agradeciendo mentalmente que la joven pelirroja no se entrometiese en su esfuerzo y maldiciendo por lo mucho que aquello le estaba costando.

Sin embargo, un aroma captó su atención, por lo que se giró a observar a Quindi mientras esta dejaba el desayuno en su mesa de noche.

- ¿Poción fortificante?

Ella le observó totalmente confundida y sin saber a qué se refería Severus, para luego sonrojarse violentamente y enderezarse.

- Ah, yo… bueno…

La joven comenzó a pasar su peso de una pierna a la otra obviamente nerviosa, para luego mirarse a si misma tratando de descubrir qué era lo que la había delatado.

- Es tu aroma… el aroma de la poción fortificante.

- Ah, eso…

Respondió ella sintiéndose por alguna extraña razón aliviada y tomando un mechón de sus cabellos para olerlo, no encontrando nada más que el aroma de su propio shampoo.

- ¿Has estado trabajando en mi laboratorio?

Los ojos azules de la muchacha se desviaron ciertamente avergonzados, ya que estaba segura de que Severus se iba a enojar con ella por andarse metiendo con sus cosas sin su permiso.

- Un poco… es solo que… bueno, esque… ¡Rodeada de tantos libros!.... Pues... me entraron ganas de hacer alguna poción, y… y con tus métodos me salió bien, y terminé haciendo otra, y otra, y… y bueno, es algo así como un nuevo pasatiempo.

Severus se mantuvo en silencio mientras apoyaba su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama.

- ¿Estás enojado?

El joven de cabellos negros movió la cabeza negativamente, para luego alcanzar el vaso de jugo y darle un largo sorbo.

- No… pero tu poción apesta.

- ¿QUÉ???

La chica pasó de la vergüenza a la furia, preguntándose quien diablos se creía aquél muchacho para insultar de aquella manera su trabajo cuando ni siquiera lo había visto.

- ¡Pero como puedes…

- Tu aroma me lo dice todo…

Quindi quiso acercarse y vaciar el plato de cereal sobre la cabeza de aquél cretino, pero muy dentro de ella, supuso que debía de tener sus razones para decirle aquello. Después de todo, aquí el experto en pociones era él, y quien estaba terminando la universidad de Pociones superiores era él, por lo tanto…

- ¿Tan mala es?

Snape la observó preguntándose por qué habría de importarle su opinión, y sin embargo, él tenía una duda.

- ¿Por qué te has metido tanto con las pociones?

Ella pareció pensarlo algunos instantes.

- Bueno… empecé a hacer pociones y… y pues me empezaron a gustar… y pensé en que podría mejorar y… y llamé a mi abuelo Albus, y él llamó a un amigo, y ese amigo llamó a un amigo, y ese amigo llamó a otro amigo, y…

Los ojos de ella se posaron sobre los de él, sonrojándose al ver que lo estaba fastidiando.

- Y bueno… voy a hacer el examen de admisión para la universidad de Pociones superiores.

Snape enarcó una ceja como única respuesta, y tras un largo silencio, suspiró.

- Con pociones tan patéticas, lo mas seguro es que repruebas.

- ¡Pero…!

- Puedo ser tu tutor. No sería la primera vez que le enseño a un cabeza hueca a hacer una poción decente.

- ¡Qué! ¿En serio???

La chica lucía ilusionada, incluso pareció no notar que acababan de llamarla cabeza hueca, por lo que dejó salir toda su felicidad con una sonrisa mientras se lanzaba sobre Severus y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, repitiendo una y otra vez lo agradecida que estaba.

Snape por su parte se quedó totalmente paralizado ante el contacto de la joven. Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie lo abrazaba de esa manera.

Por un instante, su mente voló de aquél lugar y viajó hacia sus recuerdos, hacia aquella soleada tarde de su cuarto año cuando sus ojos vagaron sobre la estilizada figura de Lily Potter estudiando junto al lago, hacia el instante en que su estómago comenzó a sentirse extraño, para luego sentir las manos de Narcisa acariciándole descaradamente, y su aliento en su oído preguntándole que tanto le miraba a la sangre sucia.

Tal vez si la hubiera observado un poco mas… se habría fijado en ella, tal vez si Narcisa no hubiera estado ahí, ella lo habría mirado a él, y algo habría ocurrido entre ambos con el tiempo… tal vez no se habría convertido en mortífago, y su vida no sería un montón de basura, tal vez…

- ¿Sev?

El joven sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar tales pensamientos y contempló a la chica frente a él, la cual le había evocado aquellos lejanos recuerdos.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy bien.

- Pero…

Una mirada de él, y ella supo que lo mejor era quedarse callada.

- Entonces… ¿Vas a ser mi tutor?

Severus rodó los ojos preguntándose por qué tenía que repetir las cosas dos veces, pero al final aceptó.

- Con una condición.

Ella aceptó con la cabeza, y él le apuntó amenazadoramente con su dedo.

- Vuelves a llamarme "Sev" y olvídate de que te ayude.

* * *

Aquella tarde, Severus se instaló por primera vez en mucho tiempo en su laboratorio. Sus ojos se pasearon con cariño sobre las variadas superficies y sintió el anhelo de tener un cuerpo sano que le permitiera moverse con libertad en aquél espacio tan especial para él.

Sus manos se movieron con añoranza y sus dedos tratando de recuperar el vigor perdido, pero al final todo resultó inútil, y se dedicó a ayudar a su nueva alumna.

- Una pizca de polvo de garra de águila, y…

_- Fregotego_.

Con un torpe pase de varita, Quindi se encontró a si misma sonriendo anhelante frente a un caldero completamente vacío.

- ¡PERO QUUIEN TE HAS…

- Tu poción era una basura.

La chica se quedó totalmente tiesa ante semejante afirmación dicha de forma tan directa, no sabiendo si reír, llorar, o golpear al joven de cabellos negros frente a ella.

- ¡ERES UN…

- Te voy a dar un consejo.

Ella frenó su insulto y se cruzó de brazos.

- No te presentes en el examen, por que solo vas a hacer el ridículo.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó y tuvo unas ganas tremendas de abofetearlo, sin embargo, Snape no había terminado de hablar.

- Seré tu tutor durante un año, y cuando te presentes en el siguiente examen, estoy seguro de que mostrarás un desempeño aceptable… y no la mediocridad que posees ahora.

- ¿A quien le llamaste mediocre???

Chilló ella totalmente alterada, para luego darse cuenta de lo que él acababa de decir.

- ¿Mi tutor durante un año?

- ¿Acaso has desarrollado el estúpido vicio de repetir todo lo que yo digo Fanreader? Si, eres una mediocre, y si, seré tu tutor en un año. Sería una verdadera vergüenza que te presentaras justo ahora.

- ¡Tú serás muy bueno!

Rugió ella cruzándose de brazos, y justo en aquél instante, los ojos negros de Severus emitieron un destello de malicia mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas y sus labios eran tocados por una sarcástica sonrisa.

- Para tu información, Fanreader… yo no hice ningún examen para la Universidad de Pociones Superiores… sino que ellos me buscaron y me pidieron que escogiera su… prestigiosa escuela.

La chica sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban en una mezcla de furia y vergüenza.

- Y si tan increíble eres, ¿Qué diablos te importa si yo apruebo o no?

Snape soltó una risilla burlona, apreciando que finalmente la chica se estaba dejando de máscaras y de tonterías, mostrándose tal cual era ante él.

- Cuidaste mi casa, y muy a tu… extraña manera, has cuidado de mí. Yo eso lo considero tener una deuda mágica.

Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los azules de ella, obligándole a bajar la mirada.

- A mí no me gusta tener deudas.

Aquellas palabras dichas de manera seca y totalmente cortante hicieron estremecer a la joven, la cual sintió como sus castillos de ilusiones se derrumbaban mientras apenas eran construidos.

Abrió la boca y trató de decir algo a su favor que le permitiera darle una bofetada con guante blanco, pero el sonido de la chimenea les distrajo a ambos.

- ¿Buenas tardes?

- Acá estamos.

Respondió la voz áspera del joven de cabellos negros, mientras la pelirroja se daba la vuelta y retiraba de sus ojos algunas lágrimas que no había dejado escapar.

- ¡Ah Quindi! ¿Cómo estás mi pequeña?

- Hola abuelo Albus.

Una sonrisa sincera brotó de sus labios, sin embargo, ante los experimentados ojos del anciano, le fue imposible esconder su estado de ánimo, lo que llevó al director a observar discretamente a su espía, preguntándose que habría ocurrido en aquella habitación antes de su llegada.

- ¿A qué has venido, viejo?

Los ojos de Quindi se abrieron de sobremanera al escuchar aquél tono de voz tan irrespetuoso, tanto como la palabra con la que acababan de llamar a su abuelo. Iba a gritar… nuevamente, pero Albus la interrumpió soltando una sonora carcajada.

- ¡Severus, Severus, Severus! ¡Tanto tiempo que esperé para escucharte decir eso!

- ¿Qué?

- Eso solo quiere decir que durante tu ausencia me extrañaste. Eso es bueno, muy bueno la verdad, me alegra saber que ahora si somos amigos, ¿Verdad que si?

Severus abrió la boca para replicar aquellas palabras, pero de la misma forma la volvió a cerrar, para finalmente sonreír, moviendo la cabeza con resignación.

- Cuarenta y tres a cuarenta y dos.

- Que cuenta tan exacta.

- Como si no lo supieras solo por que vas ganando.

- Pero yo estuve ganando continuamente durante una semana entera antes de que partieras, por si se te olvida.

- ¿Y ahora quién es el que lleva la cuenta exacta?

Dumbledore observó de forma risueña a su muchacho, y sin embargo, a pesar de la tenue felicidad que cubría sus facciones, no le pasó desapercibido lo mucho que había cambiado.

Se acercó a él con ganas de hacer una pequeña prueba, o más bien, un desesperado intento por comprobar que sus ojos le engañaban.

Con la sonrisa aún en los labios se acercó y palmeó la espalda del joven afectuosamente, tratando de transmitirle todo el cariño que sentía por él y esperando verlo agradecido ante el contacto humano que en antaño, tan desesperadamente necesitara.

Para su decepción, Severus se movió realmente molesto ante el toque, sin dejar entrever ni un poco de su antigua necesidad de contacto humano.

- ¿Sabes Severus? Dentro de un par de meses haremos una fiesta. Lily tiene ocho meses, así que no es recomendable hacerla ahora, y tu debes recuperar tu salud, pero cuando ambos se encuentran bien, ¡Celebraremos todas las fiestas que te has perdido! Tus regalos de navidad comienzan a acumular polvo, y creo que mi querida nieta aún guarda tu obsequio de cumpleaños.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a ir a una estúpida fiesta?

Dumbledore sonrió como si deseara darle a entender que no importaba cuanto se negara, pues iría igualmente, pero muy dentro de él, el anciano se sentía realmente triste, ya que podía ver con claridad que su muchacho parecía haber perdido los últimos vestigios de humanidad que poseía.

Sus ojos azules se endurecieron.

No los había perdido… se los habían arrancado cruelmente.

- Se que te mueres por ir Severus, no te hagas de rogar. ¡Y necesitamos que estés de mejor salud por que vamos a bailar la conga!

- Tienes que estar loco.

- ¿Nunca has bailado conga?

- Nunca en el sentido inocente en el que tú estas pensando.

Dumbledore se sonrojó violentamente captando de inmediato lo que su muchacho quería decir, mientras a un par de metros, Quindi ladeaba el rostro completamente confundida.

- Y para serte sincero…

Las palabras de Severus se cortaron de pronto cuando una conocida y desagradable sensación lo hizo gemir de dolor y sostener su antebrazo izquierdo.

La joven Fanreader se puso de pié de golpe obviamente asustada mientras Dumbledore cerraba sus ojos tratando de negarse a lo que iba a ocurrir.

- ¡Snape! ¿Estás bien?

Severus aceptó rápidamente con la cabeza y trató de impulsarse para ponerse de pié, sin embargo, sus piernas aun se encontraban demasiado lastimadas y débiles como para obedecerle, por lo que el joven se habría golpeado contra el suelo de no ser por el director de Hogwarts, quien alcanzó a sostenerle entre sus brazos justo a tiempo.

- Llévame a mi cuarto.

- ¡Qué pasa! ¿Snape, estás bien?

- ¡AHORA!

Dumbledore se pasó uno de los brazos de su muchacho sobre los hombros y se dirigió a la habitación de este seguido muy de cerca por la joven pelirroja, la cual no comprendía nada de aquella situación.

- Fanreader.

Quindi se giró a Severus mientras su abuelo sacaba un baúl de debajo de la cama.

- Ve a mi laboratorio y tráeme una botella rojo sangre que está en el estante de arriba.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- No está etiquetada, son siete iguales.

La muchacha hizo memoria y supo de inmediato de qué pociones le hablaba su tutor, por lo que se retiró de inmediato y regresó con uno de los frascos en sus manos, sin embargo, al observar las ropas oscuras que vestía, sus ojos azules se llenaron de horror.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- Dame esa poción.

- ¡No vas a ir con él! ¿Verdad??

Severus gruñó y tomó su varita, haciendo un rápido pase que le arrancó la botella de las manos a la joven, apurando el contenido antes de que se le ocurriera hacer otra cosa.

- ¡SNAPE!

Un momento mas tarde, la botella se deslizó entre sus dedos y se hizo pedazos en el piso, mientras el joven hombre de cabellos negros se ponía dificultosamente de pié.

Durante un instante, la muchacha pelirroja esperó que el hombre de quien ella estaba enamorada cayese nuevamente al suelo debido a su estado de debilidad, pero no fue así, sino que se mantuvo tambaleante unos segundos hasta encontrar finalmente un punto de equilibrio.

- S-Snape…

El muchacho no se giró a mirarla, pues se entretuvo en señalar su pierna derecha con la varita y conjurar un hechizo no verbal.

Una capa blanca parecida al hielo recorrió la pierna de Snape para desaparecer un segundo después, dejando su pierna completamente rígida, como lo habría echo un hechizo petrificador.

- Nos veremos luego.

- Cuídate mucho Severus.

- ¡No espera, espera un momento!

La chica se echó hacia delante con la firme intención de alcanzar a Severus antes de que se marchara, y sin embargo, este se desvaneció en el aire sin dejar mas rastro que una nube oscura de humo.

* * *

Una detonación seguida de otras tantas le anunció a Severus que había llegado a su destino, sin embargo, a pesar de la poción inhibidora que había ingerido, su peso fue demasiado para el impacto de la aparición, por lo que le fue imposible tenerse en pié y cayó patéticamente al suelo.

Era extraño como a pesar de haber caído de una forma tremendamente fuerte, no sentía dolor alguno, aunque eso no podía significar que se encontraba bien.

Con mucha cautela palpó sus costados y sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la tela oscura.

- Una… dos…

Se mantuvo en silencio y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su exploración.

- Tres… maldita sea.

Se había roto tres costillas al aparecerse. Con no poco esfuerzo logró ponerse de pié y comenzó con su… realmente penoso caminar rumbo a la vieja mansión. Era deprimente que él, Severus Snape, quien en antaño fuese una imagen de poder y elegancia, ahora estuviera reducido a ser un maldito cojo que no podía apresurarse al caminar pues podía volver a caerse y romperse más huesos de los que ya se había roto.

Solo de pensar en lo mucho que le iban a doler las costillas cuando el efecto de la poción pasara le hizo resoplar con disgusto.

Una vez del otro lado de las pesadas puertas de madera, las risas completamente desquiciadas y demenciales llenaron sus oídos como si se tratara del molesto zumbido de un enjambre de moscas.

Sin embargo, lo más espeluznante de aquella macabra sinfonía eran sin lugar a dudas los gritos de agonía que se elevaban incluso sobre las carcajadas.

Tal vez y si su cuerpo se encontrase sano, habría corrido en auxilio de las personas que tan desesperadamente pedían que alguien les ayudase, pero en su lastimera condición, el solo echo de caminar era un verdadero martirio.

Aquello era su bendición, le gustase o no, pues estando sano, tal vez y habría olvidado que él era un espía. Y que desafortunadamente, no siempre podía salvar a todos los que quisiera, por que eso podía costarle la vida, y él no podía darse el lujo de morir hasta haber pagado por todas sus faltas.

Caminó lentamente, detestando con el alma el ruido sordo que emitía su pierna derecha cada vez que se arrastraba por el suelo, pero era la única forma. Estaba demasiado lastimada como para exponerla a los efectos de la poción inhibidora, una herida más, y tendrían que amputársela, sin posibilidades de recuperarla mágicamente.

Finalmente las risas demenciales se escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta, la cual Severus abrió lentamente, sintiendo la explosión del infernal ruido partirle los tímpanos.

Era como observar a una colonia de gusanos retorciéndose unos sobre otros en absoluto descontrol con tal de alcanzar un poco mas de carne podrida.

- ¡VAMOS, VAMOS, ESTOY ACÁ!!

Frente a los atónitos ojos de Severus, cruzó una joven casi totalmente desnuda cubierta de golpes y arañazos la cal cayó en brazos de un mortífago a su derecha, el hombre mordió con saña el níveo cuello de la desgraciada muchacha, y a los pocos segundos, alguien tiró de ella desde su espalda, lanzándola al suelo, donde gritó de dolor mientras algunos tragos caían encima de ella y los mortífagos se lanzaban sobre su cuerpo para lamer su piel como si fueran un montón de cerdos.

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre su varita y estuvo a punto de matar a toda aquella bola de animales, sin embargo, una voz le llamó antes de que pudiera sacar su mágico instrumento.

- ¡Severus!

Cerró sus ojos un instante y se permitió una mueca de intenso odio bajo la seguridad de su máscara, acercándose luego hacia Lord Voldemort, el cual en aquellos momentos se encontraba sentado en su trono disfrutando de lo que sus mortífagos se encontraban haciendo, cual si fueran niños pequeños corriendo en una fiesta bajo la vigilancia de un padre.

Snape contempló al hombre y su mueca de odio se intensificó aún más. Aquél no era un padre… era un maldito y asquerosos payaso.

- Mi lord…

Una vez ante él, Snape trató de arrodillarse, a pesar de saber perfectamente que no lo lograría. Voldemort levantó una mano y le incitó a ponerse de pié.

- Severus, Severus… te ves como un maldito muerto.

Cerca de una docena de sarcasmos desearon brotar de los labios del joven de negros cabellos. Si realmente hubiera tenido la oportunidad, sabía que le habría ganado en una guerra verbal… su inteligencia era mayor que la de ese cerdo, pero su poder mágico no, y por eso debía mantenerse callado, tan callado como se encontraba en ese momento.

- Como puedes ver, he preparado una pequeña reunión.

- Es una lástima que yo no pueda divertirme como los demás.

- Eso pensé… pero de todas maneras quería verte, tú sabes… saber que a pesar de todo, dejarías de lamer tus heridas un momento y vendrías a mí.

Severus entrecerró sus ojos negros al escuchar aquello. A decir verdad, lo había sospechado. Había tardado mucho en llegar, lo suficiente como para haber recibido dos llamados de parte del lord, pero aquello no había ocurrido, igualmente, Voldemort sabía el estado pésimo en el que se encontraba y que era inútil para cualquier tipo de misión, por lo que le había llamado con la única intención de comprobar su fidelidad…

Otra vez.

- Mi lord yo…

- No digas nada Severus, no me interesa escucharte en este preciso momento, ¿De acuerdo?

Snape aceptó secamente con la cabeza, y aun gesto del lord, se puso de pié a su lado, contemplando como iba evolucionando aquella grotesca reunión.

Los ojos del joven se cerraron tratando de ignorar toda aquella fiesta que parecía sacada de un maldito libro de horror, sin embargo, sumergido en la oscuridad de si mismo, su cerebro no pudo evitar recordar reuniones excesivamente parecidas, donde él había participado gustosamente, golpeando, escupiendo, bebiendo, y haciendo cuanta obscenidad se le vino en gana…

Apretó sus puños con fuerza totalmente enfurecido consigo mismo.

Sin embargo, aquella furia se convirtió en profundo asco cuando sintió unos dedos que recorrían lentamente su pierna "sana". No hacía falta ser demasiado inteligente para saber quien era la persona que estaba incitándole.

Después de todo, delante de ellos había demasiadas parejas entregándose a obscenidades, las cuales no surtían efecto alguno en Severus, pero si parecían comenzar a alterar a Voldemort.

Bajo ninguna manera consentiría… pero si no consentía volvería a los calabozos, y estaba seguro de que esta vez no saldría con vida.

¿Realmente iba a salvar la vida mediante acostarse con ese monstruo?

Sintió como le tomaban por la túnica y comenzaban a tirar de él buscando que se inclinase. Severus trató de enviar su mente a blanco y bloquear cualquier pensamiento sobre lo que iba a ocurrir.

- ¡MI LORD, MI LORD!!!!

Las caricias se detuvieron de golpe y el muchacho emitió un suspiro de alivio bastante sonoro al cual Voldemort no le hizo caso, pues se había concentrado en el mortífago que acudía corriendo a él.

- ¡MI LORD!!!

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS OCURRE???

Apenas había terminado de decirlo cuando la mansión entera se sacudió con violencia, ocasionando gritos de genuina sorpresa y otros pocos de terror ante la absurda probabilidad de un terremoto.

- ¡LOS AURORES DE….!

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la palabra por que la entrada al salón explotó repentinamente, dejando aquella sala vuelta un mar de confusión en la que se escucharon gritos que llamaban a la batalla y a la muerte.

Severus había quedado tendido en el piso y tenía demasiados problemas para saber que diablos ocurría a su alrededor, alguien le tomó por los brazos y lo enderezó, lanzándolo contra una pared.

- Que diablos…

- ¡Arriba Snape!

El joven observó los ojos a través de las rendijas de la máscara, reconociéndolos de inmediato.

- ¿Karkaroff?

_- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!!_

Rugió el hombre lanzando un destello esmeralda, para luego girarse a Snape, quien se mantenía contra la pared tratando de que todo a su alrededor dejase de dar vueltas.

- Snape.

- ¿Mi lord?

- Lárgate ahora mismo.

- ¡Pero mi lord!

- ¡ERES UN COMPLETO INUTIL EN ESTE MOMENTO, LÁRGATE Y NO NOS ESTORBES!!

Con gran placer le habría dicho que gustosamente se marchaba de aquél lugar, pero en lugar de ello tuvo que fingir resignación y escabullirse por una de las puertas traseras acompañado de Karkaroff, el cual se había dado cuenta de su problema para caminar.

- ¡Vamos Snape, muévete!

- ¡Cierra la boca imbécil!

- Claro, oye, soy yo ¿O el lord tiene algo contigo?

Sin dejar de correr tan rápido como podía, el muchacho observó a su compañero, cuyos ojos brillaron como muestra de su pícara sonrisa.

- Creo que alguien aquí se va a convertir en el amante oficial del lord.

- Púdrete Karkaroff.

Fue la respuesta mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con asco ante la sola idea.

- ¡Nos vemos luego princesa!

Gritó con felicidad Karkaroff dando la vuelta y regresando a la sorpresiva batalla, dejando detrás de él a Snape, el cual decidió que no debía maldecirle por la estupidez que acababa de decirle, ya que algún buen auror ya se encargaría de castigarle en su nombre.

* * *

En medio de la batalla, Lucius luchaba con un despliegue de su amplia habilidad en las artes oscuras y el combate, sin embargo, en medio de aquella oscuridad y absoluta demencia, algo destelló ante sus ojos, congelándolo en el acto.

- ¡CUIDADO IMBÉCIL!!

Rugió una voz a sus espaldas mientras un rayo dorado impactaba al auror que estuvo a punto de asesinarle, Lucius sin embargo no se movió, mientras a su lado pasaba corriendo Rodolphus, seguido de cerca por Bellatrix, perdiéndose ambos en la multitud.

En la mano del rubio, refulgía como una estrella la piedra carmesí que ostentaba en un costoso anillo, y sin embargo, lo que a cualquier podría haberle parecido hermoso, a él lo llenó de terror.

Aquella piedra estaba encantada para brillar y avisarle… el momento exacto en que Narcisa entrase en labor de parto.

Sus ojos se impregnaron de la más absoluta desesperación, y tuvo que reconectar sus sentidos para darse cuenta de que se encontraba parado como un idiota en pleno campo de batalla.

- ¡NARCISA!

Trató de huir de la batalla, pero lo único que logró fue encararse con otros dos aurores, los cuales le cerraron el paso.

- ¡A UN LADO, A UN LADO!!!

No podría marcharse, y aún si lo hiciera, el lord le cuestionaría haberlos abandonado en aquella situación. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Qué debía hacer??

- ¡Quítense!!

Chilló totalmente fuera de si observando un espacio por el cual escabullirse, sin embargo, unos dedos largos y fríos se cerraron en torno a su garganta, cortándole la respiración de golpe mientras sus pies se separaban un par de centímetros del suelo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Lucius?

Susurró la voz baja y siseante de Voldemort mientras contemplaba con profundo interés al rubio, el cual se aferró a las manos que le cortaban la respiración tratando en vano de liberarse.

- ¡M-Mi L-o-ord!!!

Los dedos se abrieron, y Lucius cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

- Mi-Mi esposa… ¡Mi lord, Narcisa!

Voldemort ladeó el rostro.

- ¡Tengo que ir con ella! ¡Ella está…

- No me interesa Lucius… si te atreves a marcharte… _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!!_

El hechizo golpeó a un auror, y el señor oscuro regresó su atención hacia su sirviente.

- Puedes prepararte para nunca mas volver a ver a tu adorada esposa… ¿Lo comprendes?

Lucius se quedó quieto algunos segundos, para finalmente aceptar con la cabeza, haciendo sonreír a su amo.

- Buen chico.

Con aquellas últimas palabras, el lord se perdió en medio de la multitud, dejando a Lucius totalmente sumido en la desesperación.

Si se marchaba, moriría, y si se quedaba… ¡Por Merlín! La salud de Narcisa estaba tan mal… desde hacía un par de días su embarazo se había descontrolado, algo malo estaba ocurriendo, y ahora, ahora…

_- ¡Impedimenta!_

Lucius se giró al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida, encontrándose a unos cuantos metros de él con el amigo de Snape.

- ¡KARKAROFF!!!

Igor se giró en torno a la voz que le llamaba tan desesperadamente, y mas por que en aquél lugar, eran pocos los que le conocían.

Ambos mortífagos se encontraron, y el hombre de cabellos negros se encontró con unos ojos metálicos, reconociéndole al instante.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres?

Igor conocía a los amigos de Severus, a todos menos al que tenía enfrente, a quien solo conocía por el color y la forma de sus ojos.

- ¡Snape! ¡Hace un momento lo vi contigo! ¿En donde está?

- El lord le dijo que se marchara.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Lucius.

- ¿QUÉ???

- Se marchó, en su estado era un estorbo.

- ¡DONDE, POR DONDE SE FUE!

Karkaroff señaló el camino que Severus había tomado y que Lucius no tardó en seguir, librándose con no poco esfuerzo de la batalla.

* * *

Por el pasillo, Severus avanzaba a grandes y tortuosas zancadas. Era realmente increíble que los aurores hubieran dado con la guarida del señor oscuro, lo que le hacía pensar que en aquél lugar había mas traidores además de él.

Era una pena que no se hubiera podido llevar a nadie con él… más rostros para sumar a sus cargos de conciencia.

Muy pronto terminaría de recorrer aquél estrecho pasillo y encontraría la salida secreta de la mansión, sin embargo, el sonido de pasos le hizo volverse.

Alguien corría por aquél corredor de piedra, por lo que se imaginó que algún auror le habría seguido.

Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a su varita, listo para defenderse.

- ¡SEVERUS, SEVERUS, SEVERUS!!!!!!

El joven sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies.

- ¿Lucius?

No tardó demasiado en alcanzarle la enmascarada y elegante figura de Lucius Malfoy, el cual se lanzó sobre él, sosteniéndole por los hombros.

- ¡Severus, que bueno que te alcancé!

El joven de ojos negros se quedó totalmente congelado en su lugar. La última vez que había hablado con Lucius había sido el día de su boda, hacía cerca de nueve meses… y cada pensamiento dirigido a él en aquél tiempo había estado lleno de odio, rencor… y a veces de anhelo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Susurró él tratando de sonar frío y distante, creyendo que podía negarse a la sensación que sacudía cada fibra de su ser al estar nuevamente tan cerca de una de las personas a quien mas había estimado a lo largo de su vida.

- Severus… por favor… por favor… tienes que ayudarme.

Snape enarcó una ceja a modo de respuesta.

- ¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?

- Por favor…

- ¡NO! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! No se qué diablos estés pensando, pero…

- ¡NARCISA ESTÁ TENIENDO AL BEBÉ AHORA MISMO!!

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio, y Severus sintió como si el suelo se moviera bajo sus pies.

- No puedo marcharme, ¡No puedo ir con ella!! ¡Pero el lord te ha liberado! ¡Tienes que ir a la mansión y…

- No.

Lucius le observó con total incredulidad al escuchar la seca respuesta.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarlos.

- ¡Pero Severus!

- ¡He dicho que no!

Gritó él con todas sus fuerzas dándose la vuelta y comenzando a marcharse, sintiendo un nudo muy dentro de él.

Narcisa estaba teniendo a su bebé… aquello le parecía totalmente… irreal… pero todo el dolor, toda la humillación, todo lo que le habían echo… no… ahora eran ellos los que le necesitaban, y él no iba a ceder, no iba a hacer nada por ellos.

- Severus te lo suplico… mi esposa… mi Narcisa… ¡No puedes abandonarnos!!

El joven se detuvo y una risa amarga brotó de sus labios, tratando de comprender toda la ridiculez que aquello llevaba impreso.

- Lucius, no puedes esperar…

Pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas de pronto cuando Lucius cayó de rodillas ante él, abrazando sus piernas totalmente desesperado.

- ¡Te lo suplico!!!

Malfoy se arrancó la máscara y elevó su mirada hasta encontrarla con la de Severus, el cual se estremeció al contemplar aquella desesperación en los ojos metálicos de quien fuera su mejor amigo.

- ¡Por tu madre Severus! ¡Te lo pido! ¡Mírame, estoy de rodillas!

- ¿CÓMO PUEDES MENCIONAR A MI MADRE???

Gritó Snape totalmente fuera de si mientras retrocedía, incapaz de creer que Lucius se atreviera a hablar de aquella buena mujer de quien él tanto se burlara en antaño.

- Severus… por favor… por favor…

Algo se revolvió entro del joven de negros cabellos, algo que no había sentido en largo tiempo.

Cerca de un año atrás, él habría dado la vida por Lucius y por Narcisa, y ahora… ahora… Ahora solo dio media vuelta y continuó caminando, dejando a sus espaldas a su antiguo compañero.

- ¡Severus!... ¡Severus!!!.... ¡SEVERUS!!!!!!!

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Discúlpenme la tardanza, si, lo se, quieren asesinarme… ¡No lo hagan por favor!!

Espero no tardarme tanto en la próxima, y que les gustara mucho el capi.

Besos a todas!!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	35. Ojos de Plata II

Cap. 34

Ojos de Plata, Parte II

* * *

El silencio reinaba en la espaciosa habitación mientras el sanador revisaba minuciosamente a Narcisa Malfoy, quien en aquellos momentos, se encontraba postrada en su bastante espaciosa cama, contemplando al vacío con gesto de incomodidad.

El hombre se enderezó y ajustó sus lentes, mientras a sus espaldas, Lucius se acercó con evidente prisa.

- ¿Y bien?

- No lo comprendo realmente, el embarazo marchaba bastante bien, pero ahora se ha vuelto realmente delicado.

- ¿Narcisa podría perder al bebé?

La desesperación teñía la voz del rubio, quien a cada segundo parecía a punto de explotar.

- Antes de poder dictaminar eso, me gustaría revisarla en privado.

- ¿Qué??

- Que necesito que salga un momento, Malfoy.

- ¿Y para que quiere estar en privado con mi esposa?

- El examen que voy a realizar no es algo que se haga en público.

Lucius torció el gesto.

- ¿Es idiota o qué?? ¿Quién diablos cree que la embarazó?? ¡Lo que vaya a hacerle yo…

- Lucius…

A la voz cansada de su mujer, el hombre calló de golpe.

- Déjalo hacer su trabajo.

La mandíbula de Malfoy cayó un par de centímetros, demasiado sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, sin embargo, ante aquél pedido echo por su propia esposa, no le quedaba otra que obedecer.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, los ojos almendrados del sanador se posaron sobre los azules de Narcisa. Ninguno dijo nada, al menos hasta que el hombre chasqueó la lengua y movió su cabeza en obvia desaprobación.

- Te apareciste… ¿Cierto?

Ella sonrió y aceptó lentamente con la cabeza, haciendo suspirar al hombre.

- Te advertí de la peligrosidad que podía traerle a tu bebé la violencia de la aparición.

- Lo siento doctor.

- Eso no es suficiente. En todos los años que llevo de atenderles, pensé que tendrías más prudencia.

- Si la tuviera, no estaría al servicio del señor oscuro, ni me habría casado con Lucius Malfoy.

El hombre curveó sus labios en una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Había atendido las heridas de Lucius y Narcisa durante muchos años, desde mucho antes de que se volvieran mortífagos, desde que sus heridas eran brazos rotos por corretear en los amplios jardines y maldiciones mal echas de la infancia.

Debido a su edad y a lo mucho que los conocía, él se sentía como una especie de abuelo para esos dos dementes, aunque sabía que el sentimiento no era devuelto, pues para ellos, él solo era el sanador de confianza.

- Lucius, ya puedes entrar.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, y el rubio frunció el ceño al verlo todo tal y como lo había dejado antes de irse.

- ¿Eso fue todo? ¿Para eso me sacaron?

- Lucius, ya tengo la respuesta a tu pregunta.

Nuevamente les envolvió el silencio, y el hombre guardó la compostura en espera del veredicto.

- Si… Narcisa puede perder al bebé.

Los ojos azules de ella se cerraron con fuerza, de la misma manera en que se apretaron los puños de Lucius.

- En el mejor de los casos, el bebé nacerá prematuramente y puede o no sobrevivir, pero Narcisa si lo hará… eso podría darles la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo en el futuro.

- Y… ¿Y en el peor?

- Podría haber complicaciones… y no sobreviviría ninguno de los dos.

Los ojos metálicos de Malfoy viajaron de inmediato hacia su amada esposa, la cual contemplaba en aquél instante con angustiosa mirada su abultado vientre.

- Y qué… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Yo sugeriría que desde este momento Narcisa sea internada en San Mungo y…

- Eso jamás.

La voz antes vacilante y cansada de la rubia brotó de repente dura y segura, mientras sus ojos centelleaban con el orgullo de la casa en la que había nacido y a la que se había vuelto parte.

- Yo no estaré en San Mungo… no con toda esa… esa escoria rondando por los pasillos.

- Sería la manera más segura para…

- Estoy de acuerdo con mi esposa. Mi hijo no va a nacer en el maldito muladar que es San Mungo.

- Pero…

- No voy a permitirlo. Múdese usted aquí hasta el momento del parto y cobre lo que se le pegue en gana, pero Narcisa no va a ir a ese lugar atestado de sangre sucias, traidores a la sangre y cuanta escoria se atraviese.

- Va a tener que hacerlo, por que yo me voy de viaje durante un mes.

El matrimonio Malfoy se quedó totalmente pasmado ante la noticia. Lucius fue el primero en reaccionar.

- ¿QUÉ??

- Tengo un viaje de suma importancia en una convención de…

- ¡No me interesa!

- Lucius, mi vida no gira en torno a ustedes, y lo sabes perfectamente.

- No permitiré que absolutamente nadie además de usted atienda a mi esposa.

- Y yo la atenderé, no debes preocuparte por eso.

Lucius estuvo a punto de estallar en una rabieta bastante parecida a las que hacía cuando tenía diecisiete años y se peleaba con Severus, pero el sanador le tomó de la mano e hizo un complicado movimiento de varita, provocando un destello en el dedo del hombre.

El rubio levantó la joya en su dedo para poder contemplarla mejor.

- ¿Un anillo dorado con un rubí? Demasiado Gryffindor de tu parte doctor, ¿No se te ocurrió que sería mejor un anillo de plata con una esmeralda?

- Ustedes y sus niñerías de Slytherings.

- Lo dices por que tú fuiste a una casa mediocre como Ravenclaw hace casi cien años.

- Casi noventa años muchacho. No soy tan viejo como parezco.

- No importa. ¿Qué diablos es esto?

- El parto de Narcisa debe ser dentro de dos meses… para entonces ya debo haber regresado, pero si se adelanta, la piedra en tu anillo brillará lo suficiente como para dejarte ciego. No importa en donde te encuentres, sabrás lo que está ocurriendo, y podrías ir a buscarme. Entre mas pronto me encuentres será mejor. Te dejaré todos mis datos.

- ¿Y por qué no el anillo se lo pone usted?

Preguntó Malfoy quitándose el anillo y tendiéndoselo al sanador, el cual esbozó una burlona sonrisa al darse cuenta de que el rubio se sentía demasiado importante como para estarle buscando.

- Por que ese anillo tiene un enlace mágico, y solo funciona en el dedo del padre del bebé.

Lucius gruñó ante el irrebatible argumento y volvió a colocarse el anillo en el dedo, contemplando luego a su amada esposa, sintiendo un sudor frío bajar por su espalda ante la sola idea de perderla a ella… o a su bebé.

Y sin embargo, su destino parecía deseoso de cobrarle todas las atrocidades que había echo, tratando de arrancarle aquello que mas amaban.

* * *

Tan solo a unos días de aquella consulta, el matrimonio Malfoy desayunaba apaciblemente, disfrutando del regreso de la buena salud de Narcisa, la cual había estado realmente enferma el día anterior.

Los pasos cortos y apresurados indicaron al hombre de aquella mansión que su elfo doméstico había llegado con el correo. Sus ojos metálicos se mostraron fríos y llenos de asco al contemplar a la criatura que se acercaba a él con el envoltorio de cartas, contemplándole con sus enormes ojos verdes.

- Dobby le ha traído el correo al amo.

Lucius extendió su mano y le arrebató los sobres, para luego hacerle una señal con su mano libre para que se marchase lo antes posible de su vista.

Narcisa ni siquiera se dio por enterada de que la criatura había estado allí.

Lo que si pudo notar, fue la manera en que su esposo se enderezó en el asiento, contemplando con espanto la carta entre sus dedos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Preguntó ella obviamente interesada y un tanto asustada de que algo hubiese sorprendido en aquél grado a su marido, cuyos ojos temblaban al mirarla.

- El doctor fue asesinado.

- ¿QUÉ?

La señora Malfoy trató de levantarse de golpe ante semejante noticia, pero lo único que logró fue provocarse un espasmo de dolor que la obligó a dejarse caer nuevamente en la silla, mientras Lucius abandonaba la carta y corría a socorrer a su esposa.

- Cissy… mi amor…

- Estoy bien, estoy bien…

- Pero…

- Lucius, estoy bien, en serio.

Los brazos del hombre rodearon a su mujer mientras esta le acariciaba distraídamente, deseando con aquél simple acto reconfortarle.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- La carta no dice mucho… dice que lo asesinaron y que se está investigando. Encontraron nuestros nombres en sus pendientes de urgencia, y decidieron avisarnos.

- Pero como es posible…

Susurró ella, no dolida por la muerte del anciano doctor, sino llenándose de incertidumbre acerca de su parto, el cual se encontraba tan cercano.

Dirigió una mirada de ansiedad a su marido mientras presionaba una de sus manos sobre su vientre, el cual había empezado a aguijonearle tras aquél pequeño exabrupto.

- Tengo que encontrar a alguien que te atienda si algo ocurre.

Soltó él de pronto mientras se alejaba repentinamente de su esposa, la cual se quedó con los brazos en el aire en el lugar donde antes había estado su marido.

Sus ojos azules, antes llenos de incertidumbre, se llenaron de ese orgullo que tanto caracterizaba a su familia.

- No voy a permitir que ningún desconocido me toque.

- Narcisa…

- He dicho que no.

Y tras una vida entera de conocerla, sabía que estaba determinada en aquella respuesta.

- Narcisa…

Trató de buscar una excusa razonable, pero si ni siquiera la mas obvia podía convencerla, ¿Qué podría hacerlo?

Aún así lo intentó.

- Cissy… piensa en el bebé.

- Nuestro hijo no va a venir al mundo gracias a algún mediocre que se gasta la vida cuidando se la escoria.

En eso no podía contradecirla. Si algo tenía el anciano médico en quien habían confiado toda la vida, es que al igual que ellos, tenía dedicada su vida a perdurar y honrar la pureza de la sangre. Ni siquiera siendo practicante había atendido a un sangre sucia, mucho menos a un muggle.

Incluso a los mestizos, los cuales abundaban, les trataba de manera cortante, y el único que se había salvado de aquél trato desdeñoso había sido Severus, gracias a las relaciones que poseía.

- Narcisa…

- He dicho que no.

Era increíble que una mujer tan inteligente como ella se estuviese mostrando tan estúpida en algo como aquello, poniendo su orgullo por encima de la vida de su hijo. Ni siquiera el dolor en su vientre le hacía reconsiderar.

- Buscaré a alguien que…

- No busques a nadie.

Era caso perdido.

No teniendo ninguna otra alternativa, Lucius se fue a atender sus importantes negocios dejándola a ella sola.

* * *

Narcisa suspiró mientras sostenía su vientre y ejercía un poco de presión. Desde la mañana había comenzado a molestarle, pero conforme habían avanzado las horas, la molestia se había transformado lentamente en dolor, y el dolor comenzaba a provocarle pánico.

La testarudez que había demostrado por la mañana comenzaba a perecerle tan estúpida como cualquier Gryffindor.

Trató de ponerse de pié, pero fue en vano. Cada vez que se movía, su vientre se contraía provocándole punzadas de dolor, mismas que desaparecían muy lentamente al cabo de algunos minutos.

Paseó su mirada por la habitación y suspiró con fastidio al darse cuenta de que al menos hasta el momento en que naciera su hijo, aquellas cuatro paredes iban a ser lo único que observaría cada día.

No quería asustar a Lucius, pero cuando volviera tal vez y debía decirle de aquél dolor que la acosaba.

Todas sus dudas, todos sus miedos y los mil y un pensamientos que abarcaban su mente en aquél instante se fusionaron repentinamente en uno solo, el cual era terror completo y absoluto, el cual se liberó en un grito desesperado de dolor mientras sus manos se aferraban desesperadamente a su vientre y un líquido caliente brotaba entre sus piernas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció una elfina, la cual observó a su ama totalmente asustada al observarle convulsionándose en su cama, sin embargo, los ojos de Narcisa se desviaron hacia ella, y en medio del dolor y el miedo, apareció su maldito orgullo, el cual le impedía ser observada en semejante situación por una criatura tan patética como una elfina.

- ¡LÁRGATE, LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!!!

- ¡Ama…!

- ¡LARGATEEEEE!!!!!!

La pequeña criatura se estremeció debido al miedo que le producía su dueña, lo que le llevó a huir tan rápido como le fue posible, dando un sonoro portazo con su retirada.

Narcisa por su parte había dejado de gritar, y sin embargo, el dolor continuaba ahí, su vientre se contraía con violencia, para luego dejarla por fin en paz.

La joven mujer pasó saliva varias veces mientras trataba de convencerse de que todo estaría bien, y sin embargo, una nueva oleada de dolor la hizo convencerse de lo contrario.

Comenzaba a sentirse débil y mareada, trató de levantar la cabeza para saber lo que ocurría entre sus piernas pero aquello solo le provocó un terrible vértigo.

- Lucius… por favor Lucius… ¿Dónde estás?

Era imposible que él no supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, de la misma manera, era imposible que él no acudiese en su ayuda lo antes posible.

¡Por Merlín, se suponía que ella era lo que mas amaba! ¿Dónde diablos estaba?? El anillo encantado del doctor debería de haberle avisado que…

Narcisa sintió que la tierra se abría bajo su cuerpo y todas sus esperanzas se iban al infierno mismo.

El doctor había muerto, y posiblemente, el hechizo en el anillo de Lucius había muerto con él. El anillo no brillaría, y Lucius llegaría a la mansión solo para encontrar a su esposa y a su hijo no nato muertos.

Las lágrimas que fluían libres por sus mejillas se intensificaron mientras de sus labios emergían amargos gemidos de dolor.

Aquello era el final, era todo, ella moriría por su estupidez, y su bebé correría la misma suerte.

- ¡NARCISA, NARCISA!!!!

Aquella voz que le llamaba sonaba completamente desesperada, y los ojos de ella temblaron al sentir una flama de esperanza en su corazón.

Trató de hablar, trató de llamarle por su nombre, pero todo lo que logró articular fue un grito desgarrador ante el dolor que volvía a acosarle.

- ¡NARCISA!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y las miradas de ambos se encontraron. A pesar de todo, ella sonrió y extendió su mano hacia él, sintiéndole a su lado solo un segundo mas tarde, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

- Severus…

El muchacho sonrió y aceptó lentamente con la cabeza, atrayendo su delicada mano de porcelana a sus labios para poder besarle.

- Ya estoy aquí… ya estoy aquí Cissy…

- Severus… Severus perdóname… perdóname por todo… yo… yo…

- Shh…

Una sonrisa sincera abordó sus labios, la sonrisa que solo reservaba para ella y que no había usado en tantos meses de separación.

- Yo te quiero Sev… aunque no lo creas…

- Yo también te quiero Cissy.

Ella se sintió desfallecer al escuchar aquellas palabras, trató de estirarse para abrazarlo, pero su situación se lo impidió por completo.

Fue por ello que Severus se inclinó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle un poco de la tranquilidad que a ella tanto le hacía falta.

En aquél instante, fue como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ambos, como si todo el daño que se habían causado hubiera desaparecido, y aquél cariño que se tenían renacía intacto tras haber estado largo tiempo dormido.

El dolor la acosó nuevamente, lo que le llevó a sujetarse con fuerza de Severus, el cual cerró sus ojos tratando de encontrar una maldita manera de ayudarle.

Si, él había llegado, y ella se sentía mejor. Pero él no era sanador, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo manejar un parto, y menos aún uno tan difícil como el de Narcisa.

Se enderezó cuando ella pareció calmarse, para luego retirar algunos mechones rubios de encima de su frente. Ella le observaba fijamente, tratando de desnudar su alma a través de aquél gesto, y sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que la mirada de Severus se había vuelto completamente impenetrable.

- ¿Dónde está Lucius?

Era imposible no preguntar aquello, pues era la única forma en la que Severus podría haberse enterado.

- Está con el lord… los aurores descubrieron la mansión… y están luchando justo ahora.

Los ojos de ella temblaron con pánico, por lo que Severus sonrió.

- El estará bien… te lo prometo.

Era una promesa que tenía que cumplir, así tuviera que regresar a la mansión y matar a unos cuantos aurores con tal de que el esposo de aquella bella mujer regresara sano y salvo.

Severus trató de reconfortarla acariciando su mejilla, sin embargo, detuvo sus movimientos al darse cuenta de que la piel nívea y suave de Narcisa había adquirido la misma tonalidad cetrina de la propia.

El aroma de la sangre y fluidos comenzaba a marearlo, por lo que el joven emitió un fuerte suspiro y contempló a su compañera.

- Narcisa.

Ella giró a mirarle, pero al parecer no podía enfocar sus ojos correctamente. Snape tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a contemplarle.

- Narcisa… no soy experto en esto… pero te juro que haré todo lo que pueda.

No hubo respuesta, y Severus dudó que ella realmente le hubiese escuchado. Su mirada se desvió hacia sus piernas, donde el blanco camisón se había teñido de carmesí.

Había perdido demasiada sangre.

_- Fregotego._

A un pase de su varita, todo quedó completamente limpio, sin embargo, aquella blancura no duró demasiado, pues la hemorragia continuaba.

- Merlín… Merlín… Merlín…

Y entonces, un rayo de esperanza llegó a su mente.

- Cissy, mi habitación. ¿Continúa ahí mi habitación?

Ella sonrió mirando al vacío mientras su cabeza se movía perezosamente.

- Es tu habitación… Sev… nadie puede mover nada… excepto tu.

Fue toda la información que necesitó escuchar antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, cosa de la cual Narcisa ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

La hemorragia le había echo demasiado daño, y ni siquiera podía darse cuenta del dolor por el cual estaba atravesando su cuerpo, tan solo podía vagar en sus recuerdos, y posiblemente enterarse de que comenzaba a sentir frío.

- ¡Ya regresé!

Era inútil decirlo por que ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Severus la observó verdaderamente mortificado y se inclinó sobre la mesa de noche, lanzando con su brazo todo al suelo, para luego colocar mágicamente todas las pociones que había dejado guardadas en su habitación meses atrás.

- Cissy, Cissy, vamos despierta Cissy.

La tomó del rostro y la sacudió suavemente, sintiéndose aliviado al ver como sus ojos azules se abrían y le contemplaban confundidos, aparentemente ella ya no se daba cuenta de lo urgente de la situación.

- Bébete esto.

- No… no quiero…

- Vamos cariño bébete esto.

Ella emitió un suspiro al escuchar la manera dulce en que le hablaban y bebió la poción que le estaban ofreciendo, así como las siguientes tres.

Una vez echo aquello, Severus se deslizó hasta las piernas de Narcisa, levantando su vestido y retirando cuidadosamente su ropa interior, la cual lanzó al suelo procurando ignorar que se encontraba nuevamente manchada.

Los ojos oscuros del muchacho se abrieron con asco y sorpresa al observar como el cuerpo de Narcisa se preparaba para poder expulsar el cuerpo de su hijo, por lo que al menos en aquél instante decidió ignorar lo que iba a suceder y correr por un par de almohadas del otro lado de la cama, las cuales colocó bajo la cadera de la rubia, tratando de convencerse que aquello era bueno para lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella emitió un quejido de dolor, lo cual era bueno, pues significaba que las pociones que le había suministrado surtían el efecto deseado.

Su sangre comenzaba a regenerarse y la hemorragia se había detenido, pero lo más difícil aún estaba por venir.

En los siguientes minutos, el dolor de las contracciones se volvió constante, casi no había intervalo alguno entre el inicio y el final de los espasmos. Narcisa apretaba las sábanas totalmente asustada, y en una mezcla de instinto y previos conocimientos, hizo un esfuerzo por pujar, conteniendo la respiración mientras intentaba aquello.

Severus se retiró el sudor del rostro con el antebrazo mientras conjuraba algunas mantas con las cuales recibir al recién nacido. Estaba mas nervioso de lo que recordara en toda su vida, y aquél molesto sentimiento aumentó cuando tras haberse distraído con un grito de ella, sus ojos regresaron al espacio entre sus piernas, contemplando con una mezcla de horror y alivio algo que definitivamente no estaba antes ahí.

- Ya viene Cissy, ¡Continúa!

- No pensaba… detenerme.

Respondió ella con una media sonrisa, a la cual Severus respondió con una idéntica. Si, había sido estúpido lo que había dicho, tan estúpido como desear decirle que sus cabellos eran rubios.

Con dos padres con el mismo tono de cabello, habría sido idiota decirle algo que ella ya debería de saber de antemano.

Acercó la manta en sus manos para poder tocar al pequeño que nacía en aquél momento, Narcisa había cesado de gritar, pues parecía demasiado concentrada en su labor de parto, en su instinto de mujer que le gritaba sin tregua que debía sacar de su cuerpo a su hijo.

Severus sintió que sus entrañas se retorcían sin piedad alguna y un vacío se creaba en su estómago.

La pequeña cabecita emergía con una lentitud asombrosa, y Severus se preguntó seriamente si existía alguna probabilidad de que ahí se quedase atorada.

No tenía ninguna experiencia con recién nacidos, y los únicos bebés que había visto en su vida habían sido en su niñez cuando alguna vecina tenía hijos.

Se preguntó si era normal que fuera tan extremadamente pequeño, tan frágil, tan…

No pudo pensar en absolutamente nada mas, Narcisa gritó con todas sus fuerzas y la pequeña cabeza emergió finalmente, dejando salir poco a poco el resto del cuerpo.

Severus se sintió un completo idiota mientras el pequeño cuerpo llenaba sus manos poco a poco, el asco inicial había desaparecido, y no regresó cuando tras emerger completamente, sangre y fluidos brotaron en demasía del cuerpo de Narcisa.

- Es un niño Cissy… es un niño.

Repitió él casi sin creerse que tenía a tan hermosa criatura en sus manos, Narcisa se llevó una mano al pecho y rió entrecortadamente mientras lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos.

Sin embargo, algo no andaba bien.

Severus contempló a la pequeña criatura en sus manos y se dio cuenta de algo completamente primordial… no estaba respirando.

Había escuchado que había que darle una nalgada al pequeño recién nacido, pero le parecía absurdo, sin contar que aquello fuera cierto o no.

Depositó al pequeño en la cama y se apresuró a rasgar un trozo de su ropa para poder amarrar el cordón umbilical tan cerca del cuerpo del infante como le fuera posible, utilizando luego la varita para hacer un corte limpio que rompió el lazo que aún unía al bebé a Narcisa.

- Quiero verlo… Severus por favor… por favor quiero verlo.

Severus observó a Narcisa un instante para luego contemplar al recién nacido.

Era diminuto y estaba cubierto de una mezcla de sangre y algo gelatinoso realmente desagradable, pero no respiraba, y su piel, pálida a pesar de todo lo que la cubría, comenzó a teñirse de un preocupante tono morado.

- Severus… Severus por Merlín, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Qué tiene mi bebé?

Severus se puso de pié de golpe con el pequeño en sus brazos, envuelto en una manta blanca de forma que Narcisa no podía verlo. Ella le contempló desesperada.

- ¡Severus!... ¡Severus!... ¡SEVERUS!!!

Pero él no respondía, su cerebro corría con desmesurada rapidez tratando de encontrar la solución a su terrible problema. Cada segundo que perdía, era un segundo que el infante podía perder la vida.

Su cuerpo se sacudió ante la sola idea de que el pequeño llegase a morir mientras estaba en sus manos.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia sus pociones. Había cargado con todo lo que había encontrado, y mentalmente las repasó una a una con una velocidad impresionante, hasta que una idea llenó su mente.

El pequeño era prematuro, de eso no había duda, pues debía nacer hasta dentro de dos meses, si fuera más grande…

Con rapidez tomó una botella con un líquido azul cielo y la bebió de golpe, para luego inclinarse sobre el bebé y soltar apenas una mínima cantidad dentro de sus diminutos labios.

Normalmente lo habría echo con un gotero, pero dadas las circunstancias, cualquier opción era buena.

Al instante, el pequeño comenzó a tomar un color sano y Severus cerró los ojos agradecido, girando el rostro para escupir toda la poción que aún estaba dentro de sus labios.

Poción para los ahogados, la cual penetraba en el sistema y disolvía toda el agua que se encontrase en algún lugar impropio dentro del cuerpo al cual le estuviese haciendo daño.

Era bastante común que la utilizaran años atrás, cuando sus juegos en el lago casi los mandan a la tumba mas de una vez.

Sin embargo, el pequeño no lloraba, no abría los ojos ni hacía ningún movimiento aparte del de su propia respiración. Severus extendió su mano y acarició su diminuta mejilla. El bebé estaba aletargado, posiblemente por que el efecto secundario que tenía la poción era tranquilizar a la persona que lo ingería.

Narcisa dejó de gritar cuando observó la desesperación evaporarse de la mirada de Severus, y no le quedó otra que esperar su contundente veredicto.

Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió.

Los diminutos ojos del infante se abrieron, y una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del joven de negros cabellos al observar aquellos preciosos pozos de plata líquida que le contemplaban en silencio.

Se giró a observar a Narcisa, la cual le observaba totalmente inquieta y esperanzada.

- Está bien… él está bien Cissy…

Sujetando al pequeño con una mano y a la rubia con la otra, Severus logró enderezar a la nueva madre y colocar un par de almohadas tras su espalda, aquello no la dejaba muy cómoda, pero si la mantenía recta para que pudiera recibir a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos.

- Oh por Merlín Severus… es idéntico a Lucius.

- Si… pobrecito.

Ella le miró con divertido reproche reflejado en su mirada, para luego observar a su adorable bebé.

- Hola amor… hola…

El niño le contempló con atención.

- Soy tu mamá…

Severus se mantuvo de pié contemplando la escena, y todo su mundo se sacudió.

Sus ojos se negaban a contemplar otra cosa que no fuera Narcisa sosteniendo a su pequeño recién nacido.

Estaba empapada de sudor y su cabello estaba desordenado en distintas direcciones, sin embargo, su sonrisa era la más radiante que pudiera haber contemplado, y sus ojos brillaban de tal forma que las estrellas se sentirían avergonzadas de su pobre brillo.

Severus recordó por un instante la única ocasión en la que había estado cerca de hacer el amor con una mujer, o más bien, con la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Ella sufría al creer que no era correspondida por Lucius, y él atravesaba por un cargo de conciencia hacia la memoria de su madre.

Se habían encontrado en el corredor, acompañándose en la mutua soledad, y de alguna extraña manera, habían terminado besándose en la habitación de invitados.

Recordaba aquél día con una claridad asombrosa, recordaba los besos suaves y las manos gentiles, los gemidos placenteros y la ausencia total de la lujuria que normalmente reinaba sobre sus íntimas acciones.

Pero por sobre todo, la recordaba a ella, recostada bajo su cuerpo, sosteniéndole por los hombros mientras sus cuerpos se volvían uno solo, sus miradas encontradas, y en aquél instante, la había encontrado hermosa, mas hermosa que cualquier mujer que nunca hubiera conocido, incluso mas hermosa que ella misma en cualquier otro instante que la hubiera visto.

El pensamiento de proponerle matrimonio a aquella escultural ninfa cruzó su mente, sus labios se abrieron para decir las palabras que seguramente habrían terminado con todo, pero ella le besó con ternura, haciéndolo olvidar la idiotez que había estado cercano a pronunciar.

Severus sonrió, y descubrió que la belleza que había contemplado aquél día, nada tenía que ver con la belleza que contemplaba ahora. No tenía comparación, por que Narcisa lucía totalmente radiante en este instante, como la estrella más bella del universo.

- Cissy, ¿Estás bien?

Ella aceptó lentamente.

- Tengo que llevarte a San Mungo.

- A…

- No te estoy preguntando.

Narcisa se calló por completo. Ya había experimentado su estupidez una vez, y le gustase o no, Severus tenía la razón. Debían revisar que todo se encontrase bien con ella, pero por sobre todo, debían revisar al bebé.

- De acuerdo.

Agradeciendo mentalmente que no se comportase de manera obstinada, Severus se giró a observar todo el desastre que se había producido que el nacimiento del nuevo Malfoy, para luego fruncir el ceño, ya que a diferencia del cuadro de Narcisa y su hijo, lo que contemplaba en aquél momento no era nada bonito.

Con un pase de varita desapareció la suciedad embarrada en las sábanas y en la ropa de ella, aunque el aroma impregnado en el aire persistía. Los elfos tendrían mucho trabajo.

Una vez echo aquello, se agachó sobre Narcisa y la levantó en sus brazos, aquello le llevó a sentir algo que se movía de manera extraña en su costado.

Haciendo memoria, recordó que tenía tres costillas rotas.

- Sujétate con fuerza.

- Pero… ¿La aparición no…?

El negó con la cabeza y soltó uno de sus brazos, para luego ondear la varita a su alrededor y crear un escudo circular, bastante parecido al que utilizara en su primera misión como mortífago.

Un momento más tarde, los tres habían desaparecido.

* * *

Cerca de dos horas mas tarde, el natural sonido de la aparición estremeció la sala de estar del hospital de San Mungo. Algunas personas se giraron con interés hacia el nuevo caso de enfermedad mágica que habría llegado, pero muy pocos habrían esperado que la persona que apareció en aquél lugar fuera ni mas ni menos que Lucius Malfoy, el renombrado empresario.

Nunca nadie se habría imaginado a aquél atractivo hombre que siempre aparecía muy elegante en las fotografías de El profeta pudiera verse tan alterado como en aquél momento.

Lucius ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que diablos ocurría a su alrededor. Estaba demasiado desesperado por encontrar a su esposa, desesperación que había aumentado cuando llegó a la mansión y la encontró vacía, lo que lo forzó a arreglarse para poder acudir a San Mungo.

Estaba seguro de que lo ocurrido en la mansión del lord sería muy pronto noticia, y que lo observaran a él totalmente despeinado y lleno de heridas no era buena idea.

No fue necesario demasiado tiempo para que el rubio lograse conseguir toda la información sobre su esposa, y en lo que a él le pareció un siglo desde el instante de su llegada, abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones, donde encontró finalmente a la persona a la que buscaba.

- Cissy…

Narcisa de giró a mirarle y una encantadora sonrisa surgió en sus labios.

- Lucius…

El hombre se acercó rápidamente y envolvió en sus brazos a su mujer, la cual le abrazó con fuerza sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que trataba de contener.

Severus le había prometido que su esposo volvería sano y salvo, y así había sido.

Unos suaves sonidos de queja atrajeron la atención del matrimonio, por lo que los ojos plateados de Lucius se giraron en dirección al pequeño bulto que se mecía entre las mantas celestes a un lado de Narcisa.

El simple color fue suficiente para hacerle saber que tenía un hijo, un varoncito que habría de llevar orgullosamente el apellido Malfoy.

Narcisa sonrió y tomó al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, descubriendo su rostro para que su padre pudiera admirarlo.

Aquello fue de los instantes que la bella mujer jamás olvidaría en el resto de su vida. El rostro de Lucius no tenía comparación alguna, la forma en que sus manos temblaban cuando tocó la mejilla del recién nacido, el cual abrió sus ojos de plata para poder contemplar por primera vez a su padre.

Malfoy tomó lentamente al bebé de brazos de su madre y lo sostuvo contra su pecho, sintiendo como su pecho explotaba ante la agradable sensación de sostener a su primogénito en sus brazos.

- Draco…

Narcisa parpadeó al escuchar la voz de su esposo.

- Draco Malfoy.

Ella sonrió, ya que aquél era el nombre que a ella le gustaba. Nunca habían discutido sobre el nombre que el pequeño heredero llevaría, y la última vez que ella lo había mencionado había sido muchos años atrás, cuando se habían llevado aquél susto con Severus cuando este tenía catorce años.

Severus…

- Draco Alexander Malfoy.

Completó ella, haciendo que Lucius le mirase.

- ¿Alexander?

Narcisa aceptó lentamente con la cabeza, y Lucius no necesitó de ninguna otra palabra para saber en honor a quien había sido colocado aquél Alexander en el nombre de su hijo.

Los ojos del rubio temblaron al comprender la razón por la que su esposa había decidido llamar Alexander a su pequeño hijo, por lo que se apresuró a devolver al bebé a brazos de su madre y salió de la habitación.

Tan solo a un par de metros, Severus se acercaba llevando un ramo de flores en la mano.

El mas joven se detuvo al encontrarse frente a frente con Lucius, el cual se había petrificado de igual manera al verle ahí.

Ninguno dijo nada. Los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron con furia al comprender que Severus si había acudido en ayuda de Narcisa, dejándolo a él sufriendo una terrible agonía en el campo de la batalla que pudo haberle costado la vida.

Los ojos e Severus reflejaron un odio intenso, un odio que ni siquiera todos los recuerdos de la feliz adolescencia pudieron opacar.

Lucius le contempló de igual manera, sin recordar que aquella misma persona a la que contemplaba con odio había sido alguna vez su mejor amigo.

_¿Cómo fue que así terminamos?_

_¿Por qué no fuimos capaces_

_De ver todas las señales_

_Que se nos presentaron_

Severus deseó desviar la mirada, pero sabía que aquello sería un acto de cobardía frente a alguien como Lucius.

Sus puños se apretaron y Severus deseó nunca haberle conocido, nunca haber caído en sus trampas, por que si así hubiera sido, él no estaría viviendo lo que vivía ahora.

El nunca se habría convertido en mortífago, no habría cometido atrocidades, y no sería espía, por lo que no…

Se detuvo en sus pensamientos… si no hubiera vivido todo aquello, lo mas probable es que ya lo hubieran mandado llamar para apoyar a Voldemort, y él se habría negado… para aquél instante, él ya podría estar muerto.

_Deja de apretar los puños,_

_Desarma tu equipaje_

_Esto ya es cosa de niños_

_Tranquilo, aún no es tarde_

Lucius se sintió humillado por Severus, sintió que él se había burlado nuevamente de él, y sin embargo, le debía la vida de su esposa y la de su hijo.

El rostro de su precioso hijo se reflejó en su mente, y no pudo dejar de pensar que si no fuera por Severus, probablemente su esposa habría muerto.

Además, no podía culparlo… le habían echo demasiado daño, y a pesar de todo, había acudido en su ayuda.

_No está mal,_

_Piensa que yo algún día…_

Lucius suspiró y se acercó un par de pasos, extendiendo su mano hacia Severus, el cual extendió la propia, apretando sus manos con una fuerza innecesaria. Las miradas de ambos continuaban clavadas la una en la otra en un silencioso duelo.

_Algún día, todo estará claro_

_Mas no hoy_

_Sé que te preguntas cuándo_

_(Sólo tú lo estás pensando)_

_Algún día, todo estará claro_

_Mas no hoy_

_Sé que te preguntas cuándo_

Severus se preguntó si Lucius le habría extrañado en aquellos meses de abrupta separación, mientras el rubio se preguntaba si su compañero desearía tanto como él volver a aquellos viejos días en que todos eran juntos felices.

_Esperaba que estando aquí,_

_Pudiéramos decirnos_

_Lo que hemos evitado oír_

_Y sin cadenas irnos_

- Tengo un hijo.

Soltó Malfoy como tema de conversación sin soltar la mano de Snape, el cual esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Algo así escuché.

Ambos sonrieron con ironía.

_Hoy la historia termina así,_

_Cuan libro deprimente_

_Vamos a otro fin escribir,_

_No un terror hollywoodense _

Lucius se preguntó si realmente lo odiaba, y por primera vez deseó no ser tan orgulloso para poder… ¿Disculparse? No sabía, pero algo tenía que decir. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia sus manos unidas, y se dio cuenta de que no deseaba dejarle ir. No importaba cuanto lo odiara en aquél instante, no quería que Severus se fuera, por que cuando se fuera, sería para siempre.

_No está mal,_

_Piensa que yo algún día…_

- ¿Quieres ir a tomar un trago para celebrar?

Susurró Malfoy fallando patéticamente en esconder los sentimientos que se revolvían en su interior, Severus enarcó una ceja.

- Mi poción inhibidora expira en treinta minutos. Solo venía a entregarle esto a Narcisa.

Dijo él mientras mostraba con su otra mano el arreglo de flores, Lucius no se movió.

- ¿Tal vez otro día?

_Algún día, todo estará claro_

_Mas no hoy_

_Sé que te preguntas cuándo_

_(Sólo tú lo estás pensando)_

Severus entrecerró sus ojos. Eran ideas suyas, ¿O Lucius le estaba suplicando por que se quedara?

Finalmente sonrió, retirando lentamente su mano, y notando perfectamente que el rubio parecía no desear soltarle.

- Otro día estaría bien.

Lucius sonrió sin poder evitarlo, y se dio cuenta de que el día que él y Severus fueran a tomar una copa, no sería la última vez que hicieran aquello, sino un simple reinicio de aquello que habían abandonado tiempo atrás.

_Algún día, todo estará claro_

_Mas no hoy_

_Sé que te preguntas cuándo_

_(Sólo tú lo estás pensando)_

- ¿Severus?

- ¿Umm?

- Salvaste a mi esposa… y a mi hijo.

Snape se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Lucius le contempló firmemente.

- Pídeme lo que quieras, y será tuyo.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ambos, y Severus consideró que Malfoy era un imbécil por ofrecer un pago por haber echo lo que había echo. Sin embargo, oportunidades como aquella había pocas, y él no iba a desperdiciarla.

Después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser el pequeño niño asustado del que Malfoy había abusado alguna vez.

- Quiero la cabeza de Wilkes y Rosier.

Los ojos metálicos de Lucius se abrieron con sorpresa. Severus se mantuvo estoico.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero que me ayudes a matar a los que asesinaron a Lupina.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!! Quedó un poco largo el capi, lo se, pero espero que les haya gustado.

Tal vez y piensen que el nacimiento de Draco debió de ser un poquito mas dramático por ser un bebé prematuro, pero la verdad es que yo no tengo ninguna experiencia en esos temas y no sabía muy bien como escribir la escena, así que di mi mejor esfuerzo.

Cuídense mucho, y nos veremos muy pronto!!

Besos!!

Lady Grayson


	36. Cálido

Cap. 35

Cálido

* * *

_Nota. 1.- Este capítulo está escrito en Tributo a el hombre mas sexy después de Severus Snape. _

_Nota 2.- También aparece mas adelante una canción llamada "Halleluja", la cual les recomiendo que busquen en la página de videos que ya todos conocen, para que puedan ver mas o menos como va._

* * *

_- ¡Eres un asesino! ¡Asesino!_

_- Eres igualito a mí._

_- Realmente me eres fiel, Severus._

_- ¿Quieres ir a tomar una copa?_

_- ¡Ohh! ¿Mi juguete no quiere gritar? _

_- ¡AHH!_

* * *

Severus abrió los ojos bastante alterado y giró su mirada en todas direcciones, moviendo los brazos para comprobar que no se encontraba encadenado en alguna oscura celda.

Le tomó algunos segundos darse cuenta de que todo se había tratado de no mas que una pesadilla… una pesadilla bastante… recurrente.

A veces odiaba dormir casi tanto como odiaba vivir.

Una lacerante punzada de dolor le arrancó de sus pensamientos y lo llevó a sostener su pierna derecha.

En algún punto de su larga estadía en las calabozos de Painsoul, imposible decir si cuando recién llegaba o a punto de salir, pues cada maldito minuto había sido una terrible eternidad, el muy bastardo se había enojado por él debido a su férrea resistencia y su testarudez por no mostrar debilidad y había terminado lanzándole hechizos oscuros en la pierna derecha, fracturándosela en cinco distintos lugares y rompiéndosela en dos mas.

La había dejado prácticamente inutilizada y desgarrada en más de un sentido, lo cual había sido bastante divertido para el verdugo, quien desde aquél día se había dedicado a golpear su pierna herida con una maldita rama hasta que hacía saltar la sangre en todas direcciones.

Severus retiró la cobija de encima suyo para contemplar su pierna herida, la cual estaba llena de cicatrices, ofreciendo un espectáculo bastante desagradable a la vista.

Ni siquiera la poción inhibidora podía desaparecer esa sensación de continuo dolor, sino que le atenuaba convirtiéndolo en una molestia constante.

A sabiendas de que nada lograría lamentándose en su cama como un imbécil, se puso de pié apoyándose en su pierna sana.

Con aquél pensamiento contempló la pierna sobre la que estaba apoyado y chasqueó la lengua, cambiando sus pensamientos por unos más correctos.

Estaba apoyado en su pierna menos enferma, por que de ahí a sana faltaba bastante.

Se dirigió al baño y lavó su rostro vigorosamente tratando de disipar las nubes de sueño que aún le asían con fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo desear mandar al diablo su mañana de labores y regresar a la cama.

El reflejo en el espejo no era realmente agradable, sus ojos continuaban hundidos y su cabello caía ralo y sin vida a ambos lados de su rostro.

Consideró por un momento que debería de cortarlo y luego utilizar un hechizo para hacerlo crecer de nuevo, sin embargo, casi en el mismo instante recordó que a él no le interesaba en lo absoluto su apariencia, así que desistió de su estúpida idea.

No podía caminar demasiado, por un lado, por su propia debilidad, y por el otro, por su maldita pierna que no soportaba trabajar durante demasiado tiempo.

Sus ojos se desviaron al bastón que reposaba a un lado de la cama, y el recuerdo del día que se lo regalaron lo hizo fruncir los labios.

Albus le había llevado esa maldita cosa recién comprada con un exagerado moño verde y una igualmente exagerada sonrisa en los labios, alegando que lo iba a necesitar.

Lo había odiado en ese momento, y lo odiaba aún mas por que tenía toda la razón.

El sonido amortiguado de esa cosa comenzaba a volverse algo natural a su alrededor, lo que le hacía sentirse un maldito gato con un cascabel en el cuello. Pocos minutos mas tarde entró al pequeño comedor de su casa, donde no tardó en escuchar la voz de Quindi.

- Buenos días.

Su respuesta fue un gruñido al darse cuenta de que ella se debía de haber dado cuenta de su presencia debido al sonido del bastón. Sin embargo, aquella "respuesta", si podía llamársele así, no molestó en lo absoluto a la pelirroja, la cual ya se había acostumbrado a su tosca maneras de ser.

Severus se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y maldijo mentalmente cuando su pierna se contrajo en un violento tirón que lo obligó a apretar la mandíbula para contener un gemido de dolor.

- Tu desayuno.

Dijo ella mientras salía de la cocina y se acercaba a él, sacándole de sus maldiciones internas, transportándolo a un universo bastante distinto cuando se inclinó frente a él para entregarle su plato, regalándole una muy sugerente vista de su amplio escote.

Si no estuviera altamente entrenado en ocultar sus emociones, el joven de cabellos negros habría demostrado un semblante de enorme, y ciertamente grata sorpresa.

Sin embargo, el entretenimiento duró bastante poco, por que ella se marchó de vuelta a la cocina.

Le tomó algunos segundos al joven de negros cabellos darse cuenta de que continuaba petrificado después de semejante vista, por lo que sacudió la cabeza tratando de pensar en alguna otra cosa.

Un ruido proveniente de la cocina lo hizo girarse preguntándose que nuevo estropicio habría causado su estudiante esta vez, para luego arrepentirse de aquella acción, pues la joven de ojos azules se había agachado en el suelo para recoger algunos cubiertos que había tirado al suelo, ofreciendo descuidadamente una muy agradable imagen parecida a la de un corazón.

Un segundo mas tarde, la muchacha se arrodilló y bajó su cuerpo hasta que sus pechos tocaron el suelo con el propósito de alcanzar cualquier cosa que se le hubiera ido debajo de uno de los gabinetes, mientras a sus espaldas, Severus ladeó la cabeza para contemplar mejor las líneas dibujadas en la tela.

El recuerdo nítido de la desnudez de aquella joven la noche que regresó a su casa abarcó su mente, permitiéndole apreciar con descarada lentitud los pechos firmes y los pezones rosados que tan cerca de su mirada había tenido.

Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de la maldición de su propia especie, preguntándose quien mas que un hombre podría ser tan estúpido como para estar al borde de la muerte y ponerse a pensar en mujeres desnudas.

Un pesado suspiro brotó de sus labios mientras la joven se ponía de pié y continuaba con sus tareas en la cocina.

Tenía veintiún años, lo que quería decir que estaba en una edad bastante razonable en cuanto al sexo se refería, sin embargo, él no era una persona cualquiera, pues había descubierto las delicias de aquella actividad desde los catorce.

Siendo bastante joven, había tenido la oportunidad de tener sexo a lo mínimo una vez o dos por semana, al menos hasta los diecisiete, cuando se convirtió en asunto de a lo menos cada tercer día.

Con Lucius y Narcisa no era tan seguido, una vez o dos cada semana, cuando bien les iba, pero los juegos sexuales y las caricias eran cosa del diario, lo mismo que siendo mortífago, lo que le permitió tener a demasiadas mujeres a sus pies.

Ya fuera con, o sin su consentimiento.

Después de un historial así, aquella maldita vida de celibato comenzaba a hartarlo, y mas aún, teniendo a una joven tan hermosa a la mano.

- ¿Necesitas algo más?

La voz de ella le arrancó de sus pensamientos desvariados, sin embargo, sus ojos parecían aún encontrarse en los ríos de su poderosa imaginación, por que al contemplarla no hizo otra cosa que añorarla completamente desnuda, cosa de la que se arrepintió cuando sintió un crecimiento bastante incómodo en sus pantalones.

- ¿Snape?

- N-Nada más.

¿Su voz acababa de temblar?

Ella debió darse cuenta por que enarcó una ceja de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo Snape, pero al final se encogió de hombros y se marchó, cosa que el joven de negros cabellos agradeció en demasía.

Su cerebro le llevó a pensar en aquella deliciosa chica Gryffindor con la que se había acostado durante su séptimo curso en Hogwarts. Siempre había sido bastante divertido estar con ella, por que si algo había aprendido de ella era como seducir a una mujer una y otra vez con el único motivo de llevarla a la cama en cuestión de minutos cuando apenas se le había conocido, para luego lanzarle un Obliviate y volver a iniciar el juego otra vez.

Era un juego bastante divertido, uno que podía jugar con facilidad con la chica, además de que aquello tendría un glorioso sabor a peligro al saber que Dumbledore podía descubrirlo en cualquier momento.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar aquellas ideas, después de todo, aquello no era algo que hicieran los chicos buenos, y él, para su mala suerte, se suponía que ahora formaba parte de ese bando.

Lanzó una última mirada a la chica y chasqueó la lengua.

¡Merlín! Maldita la hora en la que había decidido convertirse en bueno.

Minutos más tarde, ambos desayunaban en la misma mesa, y aunque Severus parecía encontrarse absorto en su propio mundo, aquello no era cierto en lo mas mínimo, pues un ojo entrenado se habría dado cuenta con facilidad de las gotas de sudor que descendían por el rostro cetrino del joven, y la manera en que su cuerpo se tensaba al sentir las miradas anhelantes de la hermosa chica a su lado.

Severus no era ningún idiota, y sabía a la perfección que mientras él estaba dominado por instintos básicos y el deseo de probar una piel suave nunca antes degustada, ella le observaba con planes distintos, donde la atracción carnal no estaba entre sus intereses prioritarios, pues estos se encontraban ocupados por ideas mas románticas.

Una repentina punzada de dolor le distrajo de tales cavilaciones, por lo que Snape se separó de golpe de la mesa y llevó ambas manos a su pierna herida, maldiciendo entre dientes una y otra vez al imbécil que le había provocado aquello.

Como era de esperarse, la reacción de Quindi fue inmediata, por lo que se estiró en su silla y posó sus manos sobre la extremidad herida, masajeándole en busca de que el dolor remitiese un poco.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Susurró ella alzando el rostro para contemplar el rostro pálido de Severus, el cual tragó saliva al contemplar aquellos ojos azules a escasos centímetros de su rostro, de la misma manera en que podía sentir los dedos que masajeaban su pierna, verdaderamente cerca de un área que parecía responder al estímulo con mas ánimo del que en realidad debiera.

- Estoy…

Se silenció a si mismo al darse cuenta de que los ojos azules frente a él temblaban, señal inequívoca de que ella acababa de darse cuenta de su comprometedora posición. Aquellos orbes color cielo se desviaron de su oscura mirada hacia sus labios y de regreso, mientras su lengua saboreaba su próximo paso.

Ella se acercó un par de centímetros, de manera que su aliento se entremezcló con el de Severus, el cual se aproximó igualmente mientras los ojos de la pelirroja se cerraban con lentitud.

Un chillido proveniente de la mesa los hizo girarse de golpe, y la joven se echó hacia atrás al contemplar una hermosa lechuza marrón la cual les contemplaba con lo que parecía ser un semblante enojado.

El animal batió sus alas y chilló nuevamente, esta vez con evidente molestia mientras movía sus patas sobre un pergamino enrollado sobre la mesa.

Severus no supo si bendecir y maldecir a aquél animal, pero viéndose libre de la joven pelirroja, se estiró y tomó el mensaje, procurando ignorar que la chica se había levantado para poder ir a esconderse a la cocina.

El artista en pociones abrió el pergamino que aquella lechuza le había llevado y sus ojos negros recorrieron el escueto mensaje escrito en esmerada caligrafía.

"_Te invito una copa"_

Severus desvió su mirada hacia la cocina, donde alcanzó a contemplar un mechón de cabellos rojos, para luego bajar la mirada hacia la carta y doblarla cuidadosamente.

Se puso de pié dificultosamente mientras tenía cuidado con su pierna, apoyándose en el odioso bastón y dirigiendo una última mirada al mechón de cabellos rojos que alcanzaba a observar.

Después de lo ocurrido, siempre era bueno tener una buena excusa para salir de su propia casa.

En la cocina, la joven pelirroja se encontraba echándose agua en el rostro, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

Apenas comenzaba a tranquilizarse y a tomar fuerzas para enfrentar la situación cuando escuchó el sonido inequívoco de las llamas de la chimenea rugiendo mientras se tragaban a alguien mediante la red Flú.

Rápidamente acudió al comedor, aún sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar, y al descubrir la dolorosa realidad, no pudo menos que dejarse caer en una de las sillas, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y comenzando a llorar.

No podía negárselo… ella lo amaba.

* * *

El rugido de las llamas no perturbó en lo absoluto a Lucius, el cual continuó degustando la bebida que un par de segundos antes se había llevado a los labios.

Severus se apoyó dificultosamente en el maldito bastón al ser empujado fuera de la chimenea. Su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba por completo de aquellos meses encerrado.

Una punzada en su pierna lo hizo desear que algún día realmente terminara de sanar.

- Bienvenido.

Snape arqueó una ceja mientras contemplaba a su anfitrión. Se acercó con bastante dificultad y le arrancó la copa de la mano, bebiendo su contenido de golpe.

- Tu siempre tan amable.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a colocar la copa en su mano y dar media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

- ¡No, espera!

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Severus mientras se detenía. Si… eso era lo que deseaba, que el muy bastardo se ganara el honor de su presencia.

- ¿Si?

Preguntó con una voz cargada de burla y orgullo, lo que hizo al rubio levantarse ciertamente molesto cuando se dio cuenta de que su invitado estaba jugando descaradamente con sus emociones.

- No te invité para que te tomaras mi vino y te largaras.

- Es una pena, por que yo vine precisamente a eso.

Los ojos metálicos se entrecerraron, mientras los labios del hombre se curveaban. Conocía demasiado bien a Severus como para no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

No era solo que estuviera marcando su territorio demostrando que podía arreglárselas perfectamente solo, y para que se uniera a alguien había que suplicarle… no, había algo más en todo aquello.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el pantalón el espía, lamentando enormemente que las ropas oscuras ocultasen lo que había debajo, sin embargo, aunque no pudiera ver la obviedad, si podía sentir el palpitar de su cuerpo y el calor de su piel como si fueran propios.

Era capaz de oler la esencia del sexo reprimido y la frustración. Algo que él no sufría, por supuesto, y mucho menos estando casado con alguien como Narcisa…

Sus ojos se desviaron un par de segundos, mientras sus labios se torcían la misma cantidad de tiempo, pues a decir verdad, desde el nacimiento del pequeño, no todo había sido como antes, pero eso, era algo que Severus no tenía por qué saber.

- ¿Y por qué vas de regreso tan pronto a tu casa? ¿Umm? ¿Tienes algunas revistas de mujeres desnudas que ojear por que no tienes con quien desahogarte?

- Siempre me he valido muy bien por mi solo.

- Lo cual es patético, pero podría serlo menos si por lo menos le pagaras a alguien para satisfacer tus necesidades. Por eso es bueno tener amigos como yo...

El rostro del hombre se ladeó, y sus cabellos rubios cayeron por un costado de su rostro.

- Por que siempre puedo prestarte para que rentes una mujer de buena calidad.

Ambos se mantuvieron en un absoluto silencio cuando aquellas palabras fueron dichas, al menos hasta que Severus se acercó un par de pasos y estiró su mano tranquilamente.

Para el dueño de aquella mansión fue casi imposible creer lo que estaba viendo, y como el inicio de una batalla por poder se había convertido en aquello.

La conversación sin palabras continuó, y Lucius, luchando por continuar a la altura de su compañero, abrió calmadamente su túnica y extrajo una pequeña bolsa de cuero cargada de galeones, la cual arrojó al aire, donde Severus la atrapó con excesiva facilidad.

- No soy tan idiota para gastar todo esto en una mujer.

Sus ojos continuaron inexpresivos, contrastando fuertemente con sus labios burlones.

- Pero bien puedo gastarlo en dos.

Y habiendo dicho aquello lanzó la bolsa al aire y salió de la pequeña estancia con dirección al pasillo, dejando a Lucius solo y confundido.

Malfoy observó la figura que se alejaba dentro de su propia mansión, poniendo especial atención a su manera de caminar con la ayuda de aquél bastón. Podía ver que le costaba trabajo

Aquél no era, en lo absoluto, el dulce niño del que alguna vez abusó, ni aquella pobre criatura a la que empujó al ridículo al final de su séptimo año. No era el pobre chico al que manipuló después de que unos desgraciados Gryffindors humillaran de la peor forma posible, ni era tampoco el joven hombre al cual había manejado como arcilla durante años bajo su propio techo, manteniéndolo a salvo de cualquiera que no fuera él. Ni siquiera era el muchacho que había abusado de él, y luego le había pagado de la misma forma a los pocos días de haber decidido casarse con Narcisa.

Ahora… ahora no sabía que rayos era… pero era peligroso.

Una sonrisa abordó los labios de Malfoy, el cual se apresuró a alcanzar a su compañero.

Severus se había convertido en un ser superior al promedio, tan asombroso que destacaría como nadie, de echo, el señor Oscuro ya estaba notando su existencia, cuando nunca antes había notado a nadie…

Era la obra maestra de Lucius.

- ¿Quién decoró las puertas del ministerio?

- Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Barty, él les ayudó con la seguridad para que no los descubrieran.

- Ya lo suponía.

Susurró Severus ocultando una mueca de disgusto al recordar los diarios que hablaban escandalizados sobre el grupo de aurores que habían aparecido decapitados y colgando de cabeza a las afueras del ministerio. Unos cuantos de los muchos que habían atacado la guarida de Voldemort el día que había nacido el pequeño hijo de Lucius.

- Tu amigo, Karkaroff, está desaparecido.

- ¿Le ocurrió algo?

- Uno de los aurores lo reconoció, pero logró escapar. Supe que murió en casa de otro auror después de haberle contado lo que ocurrió.

- ¿Y ese auror ahora busca a Karkaroff?

Lucius aceptó brevemente con la cabeza, mientras Severus adoptaba una pose meditativa.

- ¿Quién?

- Alastor Moody.

Los labios de Severus se torcieron con molestia como única prueba de su molestia.

Moody no le agradaba, y él no le agradaba a Moody, así que se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría ese hombre en exigirle información sobre Karkaroff. Tal vez y lo mejor era cambiar el tema por cualquier otro, preferentemente uno que fuese más agradable.

- ¿Cómo se encuentran Narcisa y tu hijo?

- Ambos se encuentran bien.

El joven de cabellos negros aceptó levemente con la cabeza mientras trataba de fingir ignorancia a sus propias ganas de volver a ver al pequeño infante.

- ¿Cómo lo llamaron?

Se moría por saber eso.

- Draco.

- El nombre que Narcisa deseaba.

Lucius aceptó vagamente con la cabeza y optó por guardar silencio acerca del segundo nombre del niño. El ruido que emitía el bastón con cada paso comenzaba a molestarle, por lo que optó por ahogar le con el sonido de su propia voz.

- Hemos tenido algunos problemas.

- No me sorprende.

- Cuando nos enteramos de su embarazo, decidimos que nosotros cuidaríamos de nuestro hijo.

Snape arqueó una ceja al escuchar aquello, pues realmente nunca había pensado en Lucius o a Narcisa como padres preocupados, sino mas bien del tipo que contrataban una niñera y veían a su hijo cuando tenían un espacio en su agenda.

- Y déjame adivinar… no les ha salido bien.

- En lo absoluto. No nos ha dejado dormir en un par de noches.

- Supongo que llora mucho.

- Y yo que voy a saber, la habitación tiene un hechizo de silencio.

Con aquellas palabras, Lucius giró el picaporte de una de las habitaciones, y el llanto de un bebé hizo que el rostro de ambos hombres se crispara con una mueca de molestia, especialmente en el rubio, el cual entró al cuarto a grandes zancadas mientras sus ojos metálicos se giraban en todas direcciones, contemplando finalmente a su esposa sentada en una mecedora con el rostro escondido entre sus manos mientras el bebé lloraba en su cuna.

- ¡NARCISA, POR SALAZAR SLYTHERING! ¿ESQUE NO PUEDES TENERLO CALLADO UN SOLO MOMENTO??

Severus ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contemplar el hermoso decorado de la habitación, pues la nueva madre se puso de pié violentamente y avanzó hasta su marido, empujando sin darse cuenta siquiera al visitante.

- ¡Hago lo que puedo!

- Pues no es un buen trabajo.

- ¿Qué no es un buen trabajo?? ¡Me gustaría ver como lo haces tú!

- Estás completamente loca, ¡Tengo asuntos que atender!

Ninguno parecía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría alrededor, así como tampoco eran consientes de que entre mas gritaban, el llanto del niño aumentaba considerablemente, lo cual provocaba un aumento de ira en el matrimonio.

Los ojos oscuros contemplaron la escena para luego desviarse a la cuna blanca situada en el centro de la habitación.

El nunca los había visto convivir como matrimonio, y no podía precisar si en lugar de fortalecer sus lazos, la relación se había ido a pique. Sin embargo, él no poseía autoridad alguna para detenerlos, mucho menos para reprenderles por su estúpida actitud.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que he hecho todo lo que he podido!

- ¡Seguramente tiene hambre!

- ¿Crees que no se me ocurrió eso?? ¡Ya lo alimenté, ya lo cambié, hice todo lo que podía!

- ¡Pues vuelve a hacerlo!

- ¿Esque me viste cara de elfa doméstica?

La pareja continuaba discutiendo, y al parecer, inclusive habían olvidado que Severus se encontraba con ellos.

Por su parte, el joven de negros cabellos se acercó lentamente a la cuna y contempló a la hermosa criatura que se encontraba en ella.

El niño lloraba desconsoladamente, por lo que su piel había adquirido un tono rojizo bastante marcado. Sus pequeños puños estaban cerrados y sus piernitas se agitaban fuertemente, mientras pequeñas gotas escapaban de sus ojitos cerrados. Severus trató de compararle con la dulce criatura que había ayudado a traer al mundo, pero no logró darles parecido.

Dirigió nuevamente su atención a sus antiguos compañeros y no pudo evitar sentir un malestar terrible en sus entrañas al recordar su propia infancia.

En alguna ocasión, le preguntó a su madre la razón por la que se había casado con un monstruo como Tobías, y la única respuesta que había obtenido había sido que en aquél entonces, él no era un monstruo…

Justo como Lucius y Narcisa.

Severus giró su mirada nuevamente hacia el niño, dejó el bastón colgado en la orilla de la cuna y se inclinó para poder alzarle, acurrucándole entre sus brazos.

Ese sentimiento cálido y dulce que le invadió la primera vez que le cargó el día que nació volvió a envolver su corazón, arrancándole una sonrisa.

Soltó una de sus manos y la dirigió a la mejilla del pequeño infante, admirando en silencio las ropitas que sus padres le habían puesto, quitándole luego el gracioso gorro para poder acariciar las hebras rubias que coronaban su cabeza.

- Shh… shhh… tranquilo…

El bebé, como era de esperarse, no hizo caso alguno a la voz que le llamaba, sin embargo, su llanto comenzó a entrecortarse cuando su pequeño cuerpo fue mecido suavemente, y un dulce sonido llegó a sus oídos por sobre todo el alboroto.

Narcisa fue la primera en darse cuenta de que su hijo ya no lloraba, por lo que se giró en dirección a Severus, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que él se encontraba ahí.

Lucius continuó gritando, especialmente cuando creyó que su esposa lo estaba ignorando, hasta que finalmente giró el rostro y se encontró con una figura oscura recortada contra la luz del ventanal, la cual sostenía entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto de ropas blancas.

El llanto del pequeño se transformó lentamente en entrecortados hipidos, permitiendo así que sus ojos se abrieran y contemplaran el rostro de la persona que le cargaba, el primer rostro que había visto en su vida.

Se mantuvieron la mirada largo rato mientras Severus reacomodaba sus manos para sostenerle con firmeza, meciéndole de un lado a otro con suavidad, mientras de sus labios emergía una tonaba tranquilizadora.

El joven de cabellos negros cerró sus ojos un instante, para luego abrirlos y tomar un poco de aire.

_Se que existe una canción_

_Que David tocaba para Dios_

_Pero no sabes de música ¿Cierto?_

El pequeño infante respondió a la pregunta parpadeando un par de veces mientras ladeaba su cabecita, aparentemente fascinado ante la voz ronca que cantaba tan dulcemente.

_Y va así cambiando aquí_

_De lo menor _

_A lo mayor_

_Con el gran rey tocando… Halleluja…_

Draco saltó una risita que a Severus le pareció encantadora, por lo que soltó una de sus manos y le ofreció uno de sus dedos, el cual fue atrapado por la pequeña manita del niño.

_Halleluja_

_Halleluja_

_Halleluja_

_Halleluja_

Los ojos oscuros del joven hombre abandonaron el rostro angelical del pequeño ser en sus brazos y se dirigieron hacia Lucius, el cual se tensó al sentir aquella penetrante mirada carente de emociones sobre él.

_Tenías fe y querías más_

_La viste su cuerpo bañar_

_Su belleza y la luna… sobre ti._

Lucius observó por un instante a su esposa, y descubrió que si… Severus tenía razón, él siempre había deseado más y más, y más, todo lo que pudiera conseguir hasta el día en que la poseyera a ella.

_Ella te puso a cocinar_

_Rompió tu orgullo_

_Y te arregló_

_Y de tus labios trajo el Halleluja…_

Los ojos metálicos de Malfoy regresaron hacia su antiguo compañero y se sorprendió al encontrar sus labios curveados en una sonrisa, pues sabía a la perfección que sus palabras eran ciertas. Narcisa lo había domesticado, guiándolo por un camino sin demonios.

_Halleluja_

_Halleluja_

_Halleluja_

_Halleluja_

Severus cambió su gesto de burla por uno cargado de ternura cuando el pequeño se movió enérgicamente en sus brazos. Su mirada recorrió las paredes y se dirigieron al amplio ventanal, desde el cual era posible ver el lago… aquél lugar donde había vivido tantas cosas buenas, mismas que guardaba con gran cariño en su memoria.

_Tal vez y he estado aquí_

_Conozco el cuarto _

_Y el suelo_

_Solía estar solo… sin ustedes_

Su rostro se giró hacia la pareja, los cuales aguardaban en silencio.

_Yo te he visto al luchar_

_El amor no es para jugar_

_Es un frío y difícil… Halleluja…_

Lucius curveó sus labios al recordar aquella ocasión en que intentó obligar a Severus a doblegarse ante él mediante aceptarle como esposo… y todo por un maldito juego de poder.

Algo que actualmente veía innecesario, por que con Narcisa a su lado, nada le faltaba, sin importar todos los problemas que tuvieran.

_Halleluja_

_Halleluja_

_Halleluja_

_Halleluja_

El niño parecía adorar la voz de Severus, lo mismo que sus ojos, ya que hacía pequeños pucheros cuando los orbes oscuros se alejaban de él, como en aquél momento, pues la mirada del hombre que le sostenía en sus brazos se giró hacia su madre.

_Antes me dejabas saber_

_Lo que ocurría en realidad_

_Pero ahora no me hablas, ¿Verdad?_

Narcisa entrecerró sus ojos como hielo mientras sonreía levemente. Si... antes Severus había sido su amigo y confidente, el único en quien había confiado en sus más difíciles momentos… y durante aquellos largos meses, lo había extrañado terriblemente.

_Recuerda cuando me abrí a ti_

_La oscuridad te iba a consumir_

_Y juntos exhalamos… Halleluja…_

Era una manera bastante bonita de exponer aquella vez en que ambos habían tenido sexo de una manera tan especial, que había sido la primera vez que habían estado a punto de llamar a aquello hacer el amor.

Además, era un mensaje secreto, sol para los dos, pues Lucius nunca se enteró de aquella ocasión tan especial para ambos.

_Halleluja_

_Halleluja_

_Halleluja_

_Halleluja_

Los ojos de Severus se cerraron lentamente, cambiando de posición al pequeño Draco para acurrucarle contra su pecho sosteniendo su espalda con una mano mientras la otra la colocaba un poco mas abajo.

El pequeño cerró lentamente sus ojitos mientras bostezaba largamente, pues el cansancio de su anterior llanto finalmente comenzaba a hacerse presente.

_Tal vez si existe Dios_

_Y lo que aprendí del amor_

_Fue como lastimar cuando te aman_

Los ojos negros temblaron debajo de sus párpados cerrados mientras recordaba a Lupina… a aquella joven que tanto le había amado, y había pagado con su vida. La imagen de Quindi lo hizo dejar de respirar un instante, y se preguntó si su cercanía con él estaba destinada a mandarla al desastre.

_Y no es un llanto que escuchar_

_Ni alguien viendo luz brillar _

_Es un frío y difícil… Halleluja…_

Si… eso era el amor… quien le amara, estaba dispuesto a sufrir… de la misma forma en que él había sufrido al amar…

Sus ojos se abrieron y contemplaron a la pareja, quienes le contemplaban mudos de asombro.

_Halleluja_

_Halleluja_

_Halleluja_

_Halleluja_

Con la última palabra, Severus giró el rostro para observar al infante, descubriendo que este había caído profundamente dormido sobre su hombro.

Su corazón latía con fuerza ante la visión de aquél adorable angelito en sus brazos, y por un instante, el deseo de la paternidad se despertó por primera vez dentro de su ser, sin embargo, así como aquél anhelo inundó su pecho, casi de inmediato se marchó, pues la amargura del destino de aquellos que le amaban lo hizo regresar a la realidad, y desear intensamente que aquél pequeño que dormía en sus brazos no fuera una de las víctimas de su amor.

- ¿Cissy?

La mujer se acercó lentamente y estiró sus brazos para poder sujetar a su hijo mientras Severus se movía hacia delante para que la gravedad jalase el cuerpo dormido y el pequeño pudiese cambiar de manos sin despertar.

Narcisa contempló a su pequeño Draco casi sin poder creer que fuese el mismo bebé que hacía solo unos minutos lloraba desesperadamente y había resistido a todos sus intentos por dormirlo.

Sus ojos azules buscaron interrogantes los de Severus, el cual permanecía en silencio contemplando a la dulce criatura.

- Como… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

La pregunta flotó algunos segundos en el aire sin respuesta alguna, hasta que finalmente, Snape se encogió de hombros mientras acariciaba la pequeña mejilla del niño.

Lucius se acercó lentamente y observó a su hijo, para luego contemplar a su esposa. Ambos hacían una pintura verdaderamente perfecta, digna de ser preservada en algún hermoso óleo.

- ¿Sev?

- ¿Umm?

Respondió él girando su mirada oscura hacia la mujer rubia, la cual ladeó el rostro mientras sonreía.

- Gracias.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta de parte del joven de cabellos negros, el cual se limitó a observar como el pequeño era depositado en su cuna y cobijado con ternura.

- Se llama Draco.

- Eso me dijo Lucius.

- Draco Alexander.

Esta vez, el rostro de Severus se iluminó con grata sorpresa, para luego girarse hacia el hombre a su lado en busca de alguna confirmación, la cual le fue dada de buena gana por Lucius con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

La necesidad de agradecerles afloró dentro de él, sin embargo, jamás se permitiría vocalizar aquél sentimiento, lo que le llevó a terminar lo antes posible con aquella situación. Tomó su bastón del borde de la cuna y observó fijamente al hombre de ojos metálicos.

- ¿Para qué me llamaste Lucius?

Narcisa levantó la mirada al escuchar la pregunta, para luego alejarse un poco de la cuna de su hijo. Era madre, pero aún continuaba siendo una asesina, y su nueva condición le dictaba que no debía abarcar aquél tema estando a un lado de su niño.

Los movimientos efectuados por la bella mujer fueron seguidos con mucha atención por Severus, el cual solo pudo suponer que ella conocía la razón por la que había sido llamado a la mansión.

- Rosier va a proponerle matrimonio a Wilkes.

- ¿Quieres que les envíe una felicitación?

El sarcasmo ahogó de golpe toda la calidez que antes había emanado del corazón de Severus, quien comenzó a girar su bastón entre sus dedos tratando de restarle importancia a lo que esos dos hicieran o dejasen de hacer.

- Evan me pidió ayuda.

- ¿Y? ¿Le organizo una despedida?

- Le prometí ayudarlo, y ya hice su agenda para ese día.

Snape dejó de jugar con su bastón y contuvo la respiración mientras Lucius extraía un pergamino el cual le ofreció.

- Esto es lo que van a hacer ambos en exactamente una semana.

Snape contempló los lugares con disimulado interés, al menos hasta sentir la mano de Narcisa sobre su hombro, lo que le hizo girarse.

- Puedes matarlos en el momento que desees… e iremos contigo.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Se suponía que este capítulo se iba a llamar "Cálido y frío" por que iba a abarcar también la muerte de Evan Rosier y Danna Wilkes, pero al final quedó bastante largo y decidí dejarlo así.

Y si, lo se, la actitud de Severus en este capítulo ha tenido bastante poco que ver con el hombre al cual está dedicado este capítulo, pero de todas formas espero que les gustara.

Por cierto, Balck Angel me dijo que el color de los ojos de los bebés no aparece sino hasta las tres semanas (o eran los tres meses? Ummm...) bueno, el caso es que no aparece de inmediato, y mi brillante excusa fué "n_n esque son bebés mágicos"

XDDD

Ahí disculpen el error!

Ahí nos vemos!!

Lady Grayson


	37. Frío

Cap. 36

Frío

* * *

Las llamas esmeraldas se elevaron cerca de dos metros mientras emitían un rugido, sin embargo, aquello no alarmó en lo mas mínimo a Albus Dumbledore, quien continuó concentrado en el expediente de uno de sus queridos estudiantes, pues estaba seguro de quien era la persona que había ido a visitarle.

- Si hay algo que siempre he admirado de ti Severus, es tu puntualidad… pero llegar con un día de adelanto me parece demasiado hasta para ti, ¿No crees?

- No voy a venir a la reunión de mañana.

Los ojos azules del anciano se levantaron desde el expediente de su alumno hasta los ojos negros de Severus, los cuales le contemplaban inexpresivos y aparentemente, carentes de alma.

- ¿Voldemort te ha encomendado algún tipo de misión?

El joven de negros cabellos apretó los puños al escuchar la mención de aquél nombre, para luego negar con la cabeza.

- No, y espero no me llame, o arruinará mis planes.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño notablemente al escuchar la respuesta, ya que a excepción de sus estudios en la universidad de pociones superiores, Severus no era el tipo de personas que tuviera una agenda con la cual cumplir.

- ¿Qué tipo de planes?

- Mañana voy a matar a Evan Rosier y a Danna Wilkes.

Las palabras surgieron frías y cortantes como navajas, despojándoles de todo sentido o remordimiento por lo que iba a ocurrir en manos de aquél joven. Dumbledore se quedó en silencio sin saber qué era lo que debía decir en contestación a lo que había escuchado, sin embargo, Severus no parecía interesado en lo mas mínimo a respuesta alguna, pues dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la chimenea.

- ¡Severus!

No era necesario decir nada más para conseguir que se detuviera.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué?

Snape se mantuvo apacible dándole la espalda al director de Hogwarts, sus manos se crisparon nuevamente, esta vez debido al dulce recuerdo de una bella joven rubia de hermosos ojos de jade que abarcó su mente.

- Ellos mataron a Lupina.

- Matarlos no los traerá de vuelta.

- Ahórrate los sermones.

- Severus…

El joven se giró de golpe y clavó sus ojos negros en los azules de Albus, el cual se sintió momentáneamente paralizado al observar la enorme cantidad de odio que se había acumulado en aquellos orbes.

- Se perfectamente que no la traerá de vuelta… pero no puedo permitir que ellos continúes viviendo mientras ella está enterrada y fría en una tumba.

- Severus…

- No vine a pedirte permiso Albus.

Hubo un instante de silencio y los ojos de Severus parecieron relampaguear con la furia que llevaban dentro.

- Solo vine a avisarte.

Nuevamente dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la chimenea, tomó algunos polvos Flú y se preparó para lanzarlos.

- Espera.

Severus obedeció, pues aquello más que una orden, había sonado como un ruego. El joven Slythering giró lentamente el rostro, contemplando como Albus se tumbaba derrotado en su silla.

- ¿Hay algo en lo que… pueda ayudarte?

Snape enarcó una ceja, Albus suspiró.

- No quiero que te atrapen.

Aquellas palabras dibujaron una sonrisa en el rostro cetrino.

* * *

El sol filtrándose por las cortinas y golpeando directamente el bello rostro de Danna Wilkes fue el anuncio de que debía despertarse.

Sus ojos rojos como la sangre se abrieron lentamente, para luego cerrarse mientras un gruñido escapaba de sus labios cuando la luz dorada le golpeó directamente en la cara.

- ¿Evan?

Su voz amodorrada fue apenas un susurro, por lo que bostezó largamente y se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

- ¿Evan???

A lo lejos pudieron escucharse pasos que se acercaban, y pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió, permitiendo la entrada a un hombre alto de largos cabellos castaños amarrados en la base de su nuca.

- Ya era hora.

Ella destapó uno de sus ojos y contempló al hombre en la puerta, girándose luego en la cama y enterrando el rostro en la almohada.

- ¿Qué horas son?

- Casi las once.

- Umm…

No dijo nada más y se dedicó a moverse de un lado a otro entre las sábanas, regalándole a Rosier una bastante interesante vista de su espalda desnuda.

La piel que alguna vez hubiera sido suave y perfecta, se encontraba en la actualidad llena de cicatrices que cruzaban de un lado a otro creando un cuadro que aunque no era desagradable, si causaba una grave desilusión al corromper de semejante manera la belleza de la chica.

Sin embargo, aquella era su vida, su existencia como mortífagos… unas cuantas cicatrices no significaban deformación alguna en personas como ellos.

Rosier se permitió sonreír y movió la cabeza negativamente, dándose la vuelta y regresando a sus labores, para luego meter su mano en el bolsillo y admirar la joya que habría de regalarle aquella noche a Danna.

No había manera en que él supiera que solo le quedaban unas cuantas horas de vida.

* * *

- ¿Severus?

- ¿Qué?

La joven pelirroja le observó con los labios fruncidos ante la cortante respuesta, para luego tratar de ignorarlo y secar el rostro que empapaba su rostro debido al calor que hacía en el pequeño laboratorio.

- Te noto muy extraño, no se, como si…

- Si quieres estudiar pociones superiores, deja de hablar y dedícate a tu poción.

- Pero…

- Tu poción debería ser roja, y es verde.

- ¿Qué??

La chica giró su mirada hacia el caldero y comprobó que, efectivamente, su preciosa poción crece huesos estaba verde, cuando debía encontrarse a punto de volverse blanca.

- Pero que diablos…

- Necesitas poner más atención.

Los ojos azules de la joven se desviaron a Severus, el cual se puso de pié lentamente y comenzó a marcharse apoyado en su bastón, tirando luego sobre su hombro una rama de Tentácula, la cual golpeó silenciosamente la mesa de madera.

- En el colegio, si eres buena, muchos intentarán sabotear tus trabajos.

- ¡Tu desgraciado hijo de…!

Snape se giró a mirarla, haciéndola callar al momento, y viendo que se había resignado en su ataque verbal, salió del laboratorio, dejándola confundida, frustrada, y verdaderamente molesta consigo misma por haberse enamorado por semejante hombre tan difícil.

Pasó al menos una hora en la que Quindi se dedicó exclusivamente a trabajar en sus pociones. La puerta se abrió lentamente y la joven frunció el ceño bastante molesta, pues todo su arduo trabajo se había ido al carajo gracias a la misma persona que en ese momento venía a interrumpirla.

- ¿Ya terminaste de recoger el laboratorio?

- Creí que querías que mejorara, y eso no lo puedo hacer si me pongo a platicar contigo.

- ¿Ya terminaste de recoger el laboratorio?

Ella se giró bastante molesta y a punto de romper a gritos, sin embargo, no fue sino hasta aquél momento que pudo comprender la pregunta que se le había echo.

- ¿Qué?

- No voy a repetirlo de nuevo.

- ¿CÓMO QUE RECOGER EL LABORATORIO, ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN ÉL??

- ¿Lo ves? Me habías escuchado perfectamente.

- ¡Largo de aquí!

- ¿Me estás corriendo de mi propio laboratorio?

Preguntó Snape con voz calmada y siseante mientras sus labios se curveaban en una burlona sonrisa, la cual provocó que las mejillas de la joven se colorearan intensamente de carmín.

- Hazlo ahora mismo.

- Pero…

- Hazlo ahora mismo.

Y con aquellas simples palabras cerró la puerta, dejándola nuevamente sola.

Al otro lado del laboratorio apaciblemente de pié frente a la puerta, Severus no sintió sorpresa alguna cuando un tarro de vidrio se estrelló a sus espaldas acompañado de un grito femenino bastante desagradable.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Sonó la voz susurrante de Lucius Malfoy, quien en aquél momento se encontraba de pié y con los brazos cruzados contemplando a su compañero. Severus ladeó el rostro y enarcó una ceja preguntándose si su compañero era realmente tan estúpido como para no haber comprendido lo que una botella estrellándose y un grito malsonante significaban.

- Nada Lucius, ella está encantada, pero le encanta tirar cosas contra las paredes.

Los ojos metálicos de Lucius se entrecerraron al darse cuenta de su propia estupidez, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de dar alguna respuesta calculadora que pudiese reparar su ridículo por que la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una iracunda pelirroja.

- ¡Oyeme bien Snape, sea lo que sea que…! ¡Oh por Merlín!

Quindi se llevó una mano a la boca para tragarse todos los gritos que había deseado soltarle a Snape en su cara al encontrarse con semejante personaje tan distinguido parado frente a ella.

- Yo, oh cielos, yo… disculpe.

Severus la observó molesto cuando sintió un suave golpe en el costado, señal de que ella estaba avergonzada y le culpaba por no haberle avisado de la visita.

Lucius sin embargo, no se inmutó en absoluto, sino que contempló a la joven con un aire despectivo el cual no se molestó en lo absoluto en ocultar.

- B-Buenas tardes, yo…

- Deja las presentaciones Fanreader.

Malfoy pareció demostrar sorpresa por un breve instante, pero la ocultó de inmediato.

- Necesito que te ausentes dos días.

- ¿Qué? P-Pero mi poción Crece Huesos.

- Está arruinada, y con una hora que llevas ahí adentro no creo que hayas avanzado gran cosa. Así que puedes marcharte, y te veré aquí en dos días, ¿Me has escuchado?

- No entiendo.

La mirada del joven de negros cabellos se convirtió en una hiriente daga de hielo la cual penetró sin piedad alguna el alma de Quindi, la cual dio media vuelta y se marchó dando un sonoro portazo, escuchándose después el estruendoso bramido que provoca la desaparición.

Lucius se mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos, para luego girarse y observar a su compañero.

- ¿Qué hacía Fanreader aquí?

- Practicar pociones.

- ¿QUÉ COSA?

Snape no se inmutó en lo absoluto ante el grito, sino que alzó una ceja mientras contemplaba a Lucius como el idiota que él estaba convencido que era.

- La chica quiere estudiar pociones superiores, Lucius, y yo soy su tutor.

- ¿Esque te has vuelto completamente loco??

- No estoy loco en lo absoluto, Lucius, pero recuerda que debes tener a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos mas cerca aún. ¿Qué mejor cortina de humo quieres que tenga frente a Dumbledore que su propia nieta admirándome como si fuera un maldito dios???

Los labios de Lucius temblaron por un instante, para luego explotar en una sonora y burlona carcajada nada angina de un importante mago de negocios como él, sin embargo, aquello no parecía importarle mucho de momento.

- Si abandonas tu estupidez por un instante, me gustaría iniciar los preparativos.

Severus dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su propia habitación, la cual contempló un instante antes de dar un amplio pase con su varita, provocando que las cuatro paredes de su dormitorio y el techo saliesen volando hacia atrás violentamente, convirtiendo el pequeño espacio en uno por lo menos cinco veces mas amplio.

Lucius se mantuvo en silencio mientras contemplaba como su compañero hacía gala del arte de su poderosa magia mientras hacía que el techo adquiriese una forma de punta de diamante, grabando luego en él esmerados y delicados relieves platinados los cuales parecían emitir destellos cual si fueran estrellas.

El piso se cubrió de una larga y aterciopelada alfombra, y sobre la pared, la pequeña ventana se ensanchó hasta convertirse en un prominente ventanal cubierto de largas cortinas semitransparentes que permitían ver la ilusión de un precioso paisaje nocturno a las afueras de la habitación.

La magia se detuvo por un instante, provocando que los ojos de Lucius se girasen realmente confusos hacia Severus, el cual le contemplaba igualmente.

- Creo que habías venido aquí a ayudarme, ¿No es así?

El rubio sonrió brevemente y estuvo a punto de exteriorizar lo que hasta aquél momento había pensado acerca de la poderosa magia que su compañero poseía y el hermoso trabajo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, al final decidió guardar silencio y alzar la varita.

Severus no era alguien a quien le gustaran los halagos, y mucho menos si provenían de él.

El dueño de la mansión Malfoy pensaba que aquello era un verdadero desperdicio de tiempo y magia, aunque realmente se preguntaba por qué era que Severus no le hacía unos cuantos arreglos permanentes a su propia casa con tal de tenerla mucho mas bella y no como el maldito agujero que era.

Para cuando hubieron terminado no solo aquella habitación, sino también el baño, mismo que había quedado digno de algún príncipe, Lucius se dejó caer en uno de los cómodos sillones que había echo aparecer y destapó una de las botellas de vino en la habitación, calculando que Rosier y Wilkes no habrían de echar de menos lo que ni siquiera sabían que estaba ahí.

Severus sin embargo, no admiraba su mágica obra. Nunca en su vida se había dispuesto a crear algo tan magníficamente grande, o de hermosura semejante. Claro, Lucius había ayudado, pero la mayor parte era suya, su diseño, sus ideas… y su venganza.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo un reloj dorado ligeramente desgastado.

Sus labios se curvearon al contemplar aquella pieza de orfebrería de duendes, la cual le fuera regalada por Abraxas Malfoy cuando cumplió dieciocho, bajo la excusa de lo injusto que era que un mago como él no hubiese recibido el tradicional reloj de parte de su familia al cumplir la mayoría de edad.

- Ahora vuelvo.

Severus desapareció algunos minutos y regresó ataviado con un traje oscuro al parecer nuevo. El rubio frunció el ceño notablemente mientras contemplaba el conjunto, ya que este parecía describir a la perfección la personalidad de su compañero.

- Ya me voy.

Susurró el más joven mientras arreglaba el blanco cuello que muy apenas y asomaba bajo su barbilla, ajustando luego las mangas igualmente blancas. Lucius simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Snape tomó su túnica y se la colocó lenta, casi ceremoniosamente, a su lado, Malfoy soltó una risita despectiva.

- Pareces un murciélago gigante.

- No te olvides del traslador.

Respondió el otro ignorando completamente la burla, por lo que Lucius movió su mano despreocupadamente.

El espía dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse de la habitación, dirigiendo una última mirada a su compañero y desapareciendo poco después.

Muy dentro de él, flotaba una pregunta que no deseaba exteriorizar. Sabía perfectamente que si se preguntaba a si mismo aquello, sus deseos de venganza no se verían reprimidos en lo absoluto.

La muerte de Evan Rosier y Danna Wilkes era un hecho, uno que nada ni nadie iba a poder impedir.

Lo que acosaba la mente del joven hombre era, como Lucius estaba traicionando a sus amigos de toda la vida, sirviéndolos en bandeja de plata para que fuesen asesinados como venganza de alguien más.

Venganza que él mismo había provocado al haberlos enviado a matar a Lupina.

* * *

El destino es una cosa caprichosa, intangible e incontenible, sin embargo, en la mayoría de los casos, no está escrito, y puede ser cambiado gracias a las acciones de los seres humanos.

Sin embargo, en el caso de Evan Rosier y Danna Wilkes, sus destinos ya habían sido decididos desde hacía ya muchos meses, y aquella noche no era otra que la culminación de un hecho que se había postergado por los inconvenientes en los altibajos de la vida de Severus Snape.

Ambos reían completamente felices mientras se dejaban arrastrar lentamente por la nube de placentera confusión que causaba la ebriedad.

Ella lucía hermosa, vestía colores alegres que lograban disfrazar a la perfección su verdadera identidad como mortífaga, lo mismo que su acompañante, el cual reía cual si estuviera demente.

Nadie podría sospechar que personas tan alegres pudieran ser en realidad peligrosos asesinos al servicio de un asesino aún mayor.

Un mesero se acercó hasta la pareja y se inclinó sobre el oído de Rosier, el cual se movió ligeramente parta escuchar lo que aquél hombre tuviera para decirle.

Cabeceó ligeramente una vez que hubo escuchando el mensaje y se excusó con su compañera, poniéndose de pié y marchándose con paso rápido hacia el exterior del restaurante, siendo seguido por la curiosa mirada de Danna, quien sonrió vagamente para emitir luego un profundo suspiro.

En el vestíbulo del lujoso restaurante, Rosier sonrió al observar al elegante aristócrata que le esperaba, sus ojos plateados contemplando con aire crítico el entorno que le rodeaba.

- Hola Lucius.

El hombre de rubios cabellos le contempló con marcada indiferencia, tendiéndole luego una caja de terciopelo, la cual fue recibida con ansia por parte del más joven, el cual no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota al contemplar la hermosa rosa de cristal que descansaba dentro.

- Es preciosa.

- Yo la hice, Rosier, ¿Qué más esperabas?

El mortífago, demasiado extasiado en sus propios planes, fue incapaz de notar la sombra de la mentira que cruzó el rostro de Lucius en aquél momento.

- ¿Dentro de cuanto se activará?

- Treinta minutos.

- Me conseguiste un buen lugar, ¿Cierto?

- Tan bueno que parecería echo para la ocasión.

Los ojos castaños de Rosier se encontraron con los plateados de Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo voy a pagártelo?

Una sonrisa tocó los labios de Lucius mientras este se cubría con su capa y daba media vuelta.

- Aunque pudieras pagármelo… no tendrías tiempo de hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo?

Preguntó el otro adelantándose un par de pasos y echando hacia delante la cabeza, el rubio se giró con tranquilidad y negó suavemente.

- Nada…

Evan se encogió de hombros y cerró el estuche, regresando al restaurante.

Al calor del vino y los besos, Evan sintió que los treinta minutos faltantes para que el traslador se activase se volvían eternos, para finalmente susurrar al oído de su compañera la frase mágica que siempre la hacía sonreír con lujuria y entregarse a él, y solamente a él.

La caja de terciopelo se abrió demostrando su hermoso contenido, apagando de golpe la lujuria en el rostro de ella y transformándola en una expresión de amor y cariño bastante inusual en sus facciones.

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre el brillante tallo y la mano de su adorado acompañante se cerró sobre ella, desapareciendo poco después con una sonrisa en los labios, los cuales no cesaron de besarse un solo instante.

Cuando ambos tocaron el suelo, se sostuvieron el uno del otro para evitar caer, y al separarse, se llevaron la más hermosa de las sorpresas al contemplar la hermosa habitación en la que se encontraban.

Wilkes se colgó del cuello de su pareja mientras giraba totalmente extasiada y un tanto ebria, mientras Rosier reía descontroladamente.

En la intimidad de aquella habitación, la ropa se transformó en un estorbo y ambos buscaron tocarse libremente lo antes posible.

Después de tantos años, ambos habían echo el amor cientos de veces, pero aquella noche, la entrega mutua fue una desenfrenada locura la cual los llevó a besarse, lamerse y arañarse con fiereza, totalmente deseosos de volverse uno solo con su amante.

Inmersos en aquél mundo de cadenciosa pasión, ninguno de ellos reparó un solo instante en la silla de terciopelo colocada junto a la puerta, cuyo asiento se encontraba hundido, cual si una persona invisible estuviese sentada en él.

La palabra para describir aquél instante de pasión comúnmente podría ser "entrega", sin embargo, lo que en aquél instante sucedía entre ambos amantes mas bien parecían un "arrebato".

Arrebato de lujuria, de gritos, de gemidos, todo bajo un mutuo consentimiento que los estaba dirigiendo a un placentero abismo el cual parecía no se cansarían ni un solo momento de poder alcanzar.

Solamente el cansancio podía vencerles, y aún así, dicho cansancio tardó mucho en llegar.

Posiblemente su poder mágico fue el que los mantuvo aún en pié, besándose por fin en calma, envueltos en las sábanas las cuales eran un lío alrededor de sus cuerpos, los cuales yacían en una curiosa posición, tan juntos como les era posible y mas cómodos que nunca antes.

Los ojos melados de Danna se posaron sobre la pequeña flama que aún permanecía con vida sobre la vela casi totalmente consumida.

Una risita juguetona brotó de sus labios cuando sintió los dedos de Evan recorriendo su anatomía desnuda, metiéndose entre la sábana para alcanzar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

- ¿Danna?

- ¿Umm?

- Estuviste genial…

- Gracias, años de práctica.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, totalmente extenuados como para mover un solo dedo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que nunca hayas quedado embarazada en todo este tiempo?

- Siempre me he cuidado, Evan. ¿O acaso te gustaría que te saliera con ese tipo de sorpresitas?

- Después de todo este tiempo… no sería desagradable, ¿Sabes?

Ella se giró y le contempló incrédula.

- Creí que no te gustaban los niños.

- Los niños me encantan, las niñas son con las que tengo el problema… por eso quiero que nosotros tengamos puros varoncitos.

- ¿T-Tu quieres…?

- Una familia contigo…

El hombre de cabellos castaños se giró y alcanzó su túnica del suelo a un lado de la cama, sacando un pequeño estuche de terciopelo, el cual abrió ante los sorprendidos ojos de su pareja.

- Pero primero… no me molestaría en lo absoluto si te convirtieras en mi esposa.

Ella enmudeció, sus manos cubrieron sus labios mientras sus ojos temblaban ante la visión de la hermosa joya.

- Oh Evan…

Ambos se miraron, y una sonrisa inundó el rostro de la bella mujer.

- ¡¡Sii!! ¡Oh por el Lord, claro que si!!

Danna extendió su mano, permitiendo así que el anillo se deslizara sobre su dedo, para luego abrazarse a su ahora prometido con todas sus fuerzas, besándose con el amor y ternura que ambos sabían que poseían pero muy rara vez exteriorizaban.

El momento fue interrumpido por un aplauso seco y pausado que hizo hecho en la lujosa habitación, provocando que los amantes se irguieran con sorpresa ante el inesperado sonido.

La mano de Evan voló hacia su propio costado, maldiciendo interiormente el haber olvidado su propia desnudez y lanzándose luego hacia la mesa de noche, sin embargo, su varita no se encontraba ahí.

Sus ojos amarillentos temblaron con pánico, especialmente cuando a su lado, Danna emitió un amargo gemido al descubrir que su varita tampoco se encontraba en donde debiera estar.

El aplauso finalmente se detuvo, siendo reemplazado por el tenue sonido de la tela frotándose contra si misma.

- Que… conmovedor. Tal vez y debí de haber traído también un pañuelo.

- ¿Se-Severus??

Frente a los sorprendidos amantes, Severus se materializó casi de inmediato al deslizar fuera de si una capa de invisibilidad. Los amantes no tuvieron tiempo siquiera de razonar en qué rayos podría estar haciendo ahí su antiguo compañero del colegio, así como tampoco razonaron en lo perfecta que era aquella capa invisible.

Por su mente no pasó tampoco la idea de cubrirse, después de todo, habían visto demasiadas veces desnudo a Snape, de la misma forma en que él los había visto a ellos.

- ¡Qué diablos haces aquí Snape!

Chilló Danna verdaderamente enfurecida mientras se enderezaba en la cama, aparentemente dispuesta a abofetear al hombre que había arruinado la escena con la que toda mujer sueña durante toda su vida, sin embargo, sus planes parecieron cambiar cuando el muchacho le apuntó con su varita, exhibiendo en su otra mano los instrumentos mágicos robados.

- S-Snape… ¿Qué, qué estás haciendo?

- Recuéstate Danna… ponte cómoda.

La joven mujer obedeció sin apartar su mirada de la varita de Severus, sintiendo poco después los brazos de Rosier sobre sus hombros y como este procuraba protegerla escudándola con su cuerpo.

Una risita despectiva brotó de los labios del joven de negros cabellos.

- Si, eso es lo que un hombre debe hacer… proteger a la mujer que se encuentra con él, ya sea que la ame o no… es nuestro deber… ¿Cierto Evan?

- Snape, baja esa maldita cosa.

Susurró el mortífago de cabellos castaños mientras gruñía verdaderamente molesto, Severus no le hizo caso.

- Lástima que yo no tuve esa oportunidad… para mi mala suerte, yo estaba encerrado en el baño de mi propia casa, y no pude proteger a la mujer que se encontraba conmigo.

Solo fueron necesarias esas palabras para que la pareja se diera finalmente cuenta de la razón por la cual Snape los había acorralado de esa forma. Danna apretó sus dedos sobre los hombros de Evan, mientras este adoptaba un gesto amenazante.

- Siempre… siempre fuiste no más que un bebé llorón, Snape. Siempre el juguete, el cachorro perdido… el pobre limosnero a quien nadie quería… y a quien nadie quiere.

- Tienes razón Evan, nadie me quiere… y la persona que me quería ustedes la mataron.

- Dio verdadera lucha, ¿Sabes? Era muy diestra… y muy sexy… lástima que mis órdenes eran matarla lo mas rápido que fuese posible, pues de otra forma, encantado me habría acostado con ella.

- Aunque lo hubieras echo, Evan, ella te habría dicho en tu cara que no eres tan buen amante como yo.

- Supongo que tienes razón… has estado tantas veces en el papel de la mujer, que debes saber lo que les gusta, ¿Cierto?

Los ojos negros del mas joven se entrecerraron ante aquél golpe bajo en su orgullo, provocando la sonrisa de Rosier, el cual sabía perfectamente lo que había logrado.

- Basta de tonterías Snape, si tanto te duele lo de tu amiguita rubia, con gusto puedo enviarte con ella… solo tenías que pedírmelo.

- No soy yo quien se va a ir con ella, Evan… es mas, podría decirte que cuando la veas debes pedirle perdón, pero eso sería imposible… por que una vez muerto, al lugar a donde vas a ir no va a estar ella.

- ¿Vas a matarme, Snape?

- Claro que no.

Sus ojos negros se clavaron sobre la mujer que se encontraba entre su amante y la pared, y una sádica sonrisa adornó sus labios.

- Voy a matarlos a los dos.

- ¡Desgraciado mestizo hijo de…!

- ¡Crucio!!

Evan cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, mientras a su lado, Danna observaba aterrada como la puerta se había abierto y habían aparecido dos figuras bastante conocidas.

- C-Cissy… Lu-Lucius…

Malfoy terminó el hechizo en aquél instante y se giró a contemplar a la mujer en la cama, sonriendo brevemente y con toda naturalidad.

- Hola Danna…

- ¿L-Lucius?

- Evan.

En el suelo, los ojos de Rosier estaban desorbitados debido al pánico. Sus pensamientos se encontraban debatiéndose en una desesperada lucha por comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, y la razón que podría haber llevado a Lucius Malfoy a lanzarle un cruciatus.

- Levántate Evan, ¿Dónde están tus energías?

- Pedazo de cobarde…

- Soy un Slythering… así me educaron, ¿No lo recuerdas?

Evan trató de enderezarse, sin embargo, lo más que pudo fue apoyarse en un costado de la cama. Severus contempló distraídamente a su alrededor, negando luego con la cabeza.

- Creo que este no es el escenario más adecuado para matarte, ¿No lo crees?

Ondeó su varita al aire, y la majestuosa habitación desapareció, dejando no más que el pequeño y oscuro cuarto de Snape.

- Este es mas apropiado… el lugar donde ustedes asesinaron a Lupina.

- Bastardo…

- Los Slytherings somos valientes, pero no tontos. Y preferimos salvar el pellejo antes que afrontar el peligro… y si el peligro está en que tú poseas tu varita, entonces debo eliminar ese riesgo, ¿No lo crees?

- Cobarde…

Un rayo carmesí cruzó la estancia y Evan gritó con todas sus fuerzas, Danna por su parte se puso de pié de golpe y sin importarle su desnudez se lanzó contra Severus con toda la intención de arrancarle su varita, sin embargo, se detuvo a medio camino y cayó totalmente inerte como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, mientras a un par de metros de ella, Narcisa bajaba tranquilamente su varita.

- La pregunta es… ¿A quien mataré primero?

- Cuando el lord oscuro se entere de esto…

- ¿Tú crees que se va a enterar, Evan? ¿Quién se lo va a decir? ¿Tú? Lo siento Evan, pero no vas a salir vivo de esto.

- Cerdo hijo de…

- ¿Qué te parece si empiezo con Danna? Así conocerás la hermosa sensación de ver morir a la mujer que amas en tus brazos.

En el suelo, los ojos melados de Wilkes se abrieron totalmente aterrorizados mientras intentaba que su cuerpo respondiera, no logrando otra cosa que sacudirse lentamente y sin sentido alguno, mientras en el borde de la cama, Rosier negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, igualmente presa de un miedo atroz.

- No, no, espera Snape, espera… fui yo quien la mató, ¿De acuerdo? Yo fui quien le lanzó la maldición que terminó por matarla, a Danna no tienes que hacerle nada, ella… ella no dirá nada, ella… ella…

- Ella morirá primero.

- ¡NO, NO, ESPERA SNAPE, NO!

Con un pase de varita, Wilkes quedó suspendida en el aire, siendo observada con impotencia por su prometido.

- ¡Suéltala!

Rosier se puso de pié trabajosamente, sin embargo, con un pase de varita, Malfoy le amarró de pies y manos, provocando que cayera al suelo.

Severus hizo un largo y rápido movimiento con su varita, arrancando un grito de agónico dolor por parte de la joven mujer, la cual se sacudió ferozmente tratando de escapar de las ráfagas de luz que arañaban su piel cual si fueran cuchillos.

- ¡Evan!!

Snape no se detuvo un solo instante, su mirada estaba dilatada y sus labios abiertos en rápidos resoplidos animales mientras sus oídos captaban cada grito proferido por la rubia, la cual, incapaz de defenderse, no podía hacer otra cosa que suplicar por piedad.

- ¡Snape, por favor, basta, BASTA!!!

Danna gritó de forma estruendosa al sentir como su piel era cauterizada bajo el toque de la varita del más joven del grupo, haciendo que Evan gritase a su vez.

Había gruesos rastros de lágrimas en los rostros llenos de dolor de ambos, pero aquello no conmovió en lo absoluto en corazón de Severus, el cual continuó infligiendo el cruel castigo sobre la joven, hasta que finalmente, su cuerpo cayó en el piso completamente inerte y pálido debido a la pérdida de sangre.

- Danna… ¡Danna!... ¡Respóndeme Danna!

Rosier se arrastraba penosamente por el suelo tratando de alcanzar a la rubia, pero ella no daba señal alguna de vida.

Snape apuntó su varita y susurró el inicio de un encantamiento, los ojos amarillentos de Evan se levantaron suplicantes hasta el rostro del verdugo.

- ¡SNAPE NO!! ¡PIEDAD!! ¡NO LO HAGAS, TEN PIEDAD!

- ¿Piedad?

Los ojos oscuros de Severus encontraron los de Rosier, para luego negar lentamente con la cabeza.

- Tu mismo lo dijiste, Evan… soy el juguete, el cachorro perdido, el que nadie quería… si algo aprendí, es que todas las emociones humanas, especialmente la piedad… son inútiles.

- Snape… por favor…

Un gemido bajo emitido por Danna los distrajo a ambos, y Snape levantó nuevamente la varita.

- ¡SNAPE, NO!!

- Avada Kedavra.

- ¡NO!!!!

Un destello iluminó la habitación, y Evan se quedó totalmente quieto, contemplando el cuerpo ahora muerto de su prometida.

No fue consiente del instante en que sus ataduras desaparecieron, así como probablemente no se dio cuenta del momento en que sostuvo el cuerpo de Wilkes entre sus brazos.

- Da-Danna… amor… D-Danna… no… no, espera… no…

Su voz se quebró cuando al levantarla, su cabeza se fue hacia atrás, totalmente incapaz de sostenerse en su sitio.

- ¿Lo recuerdas Evan?... Hace solo una hora, ella se encontraba besándote, tu estabas sobre ella, haciéndole el amor… y ahora… ella se ha ido.

- Danna… cielo…

- Y tú te irás con ella.

Los ojos de halcón de Rosier se elevaron hasta encontrarse nuevamente con los oscuros de Snape.

- Por eso la escogiste a ella… no tienes que hacer ya nada mas que matarme… verla sufrir… es… es la mejor tortura que pudiste escoger…

Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa llena de dolor.

- Eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba…

- Es piedad, perdón y compasión lo que me falta… no raciocinio.

- Lucius…

Malfoy sostuvo la mirada con la del condenado, el cual frunció los labios y apretó el cuerpo de Wilkes con fuerza.

- Tu nos enviaste a matarla… tu… tu nos enviaste a matarla…

Snape enarcó una ceja, y dicho gesto pareció desatar la histeria de Rosier.

- ¡FUE ÉL!! ¡EL DÍA DE LA BODA!! ¡EL NOS ENVIÓ A MATARLA, FUE ÉL, ÉL LO HIZO!! ¡NOSOTROS SOLO CUMPLÍAMOS ORDENES!! ¡ÉL NOS ORDENÓ QUE LA MATÁRAMOS!!

- Silencius.

Evan se encontró a si mismo enmudecido de golpe, contemplando con ojos llenos de locura a Severus.

- No te preocupes… él tendrá su parte.

Le apuntó con la varita, y ante la inminencia de su destino, Rosier negó desesperadamente, sintiendo segundo a segundo el último instante de su vida.

- Avada Kedavra.

Con aquél resplandor, Rosier se desplomó en el suelo. Su rostro quedó marcado como una máscara de miedo la cual Severus contempló largamente, para luego dar media vuelta y salir de su habitación.

- ¡Severus!

Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Narcisa, sin embargo, retomó su marcha al escuchar los pasos de Lucius.

- Sev, espera.

- Márchense lo antes posible.

- Pero…

Snape tomó el par de varitas y las lanzó a la chimenea, la cual emitió un potente rugido de llamas esmeraldas.

- Dumbledore enviará a algunos aurores a recoger los cuerpos… ellos se encargarán de esconderlo todo.

- Snape, pero que diablos estás…

Sus palabras se cortaron cuando un destello rojo le cruzó el rostro de lado a lado, arrancándole un grito de dolor mientras la sangre salpicaba sus ropas oscuras.

- Tú también te mereces estar muerto…

La voz del joven estaba cargada de odio, lo mismo que su intensa mirada.

- Pero tienes a un hijo esperando en tu casa, y una esposa a la cual he perdonado y desde entonces no me ha hecho daño alguno como para arrancarle a su marido… les debes tu vida, Lucius.

Y con aquellas palabras, desapareció.

* * *

Severus leyó incontable cantidad de veces el nombre de Lupina Black escrito en la piedra, manteniéndose erguido ante la tumba cubierta de flores.

Sabía a la perfección que ella jamás habría deseado que él la vengara, que él fuera un monstruo frío y sin sentimientos como lo había sido aquella noche, pero ya nada podía ser cambiado.

El veneno de la venganza había envenenado sus venas la noche en que ella había muerto, y ahora que había sido consumada, la ponzoña parecía haberse extendido hasta su propia alma, dejándolo incluso mas dolido que antes.

Pasó largo tiempo frente a la tumba, hasta el momento en que el sol comenzó a erguirse en el horizonte y ya no fue necesaria la luz de su varita para poder contemplar el nombre tallado en la piedra.

Sus pasos no hacían ruido alguno al desplazarse hacia la salida del cementerio, sin embargo, un suave y conocido aroma a rosas lo hizo detenerse.

Su mirada se desvió hasta una tumba de mármol blanco que se encontraba a poco más de diez metros de él, donde un caldero continuaba hirviendo sobre las llamas eternas que alguna vez habían sido creadas por Eileen Prince.

Sintió deseos de ver a su madre, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, no podía ir a verla aún.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre su mano mientras sus dedos tocaban la delgada cicatriz que rodeaba su dedo meñique, mismo que le había sido arrancado con un cuchillo y vuelto a hacer crecer con magia.

Un gruñido brotó de la garganta de Severus al recordar el anillo de su madre pendiendo de una vieja cadena en el cuello de Painsoul.

Vería a su madre nuevamente, si… cuando recuperara su regalo.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

Pues he aquí el nuevo capi de OP, que aunque me tardé muchísimo en terminarlo, me alegra de haberlo logrado por fin.

La historia ya se acerca a su fin, calculo que han de quedarle unos cinco capis mas, posiblemente menos, sinceramente no lo se.

Desafortunadamente, a todos como lectores nos toca siempre tener paciencia y esperar a que el autor tenga tiempo y ganas de ponerse a escribir, en mi caso, ganas no me han faltado, y tiempo tampoco, pero no había tenido inspiración suficiente para crear un verdadero capítulo y no un montón de palabras sin sentido que solo sirvieran para cubrir el agujero.

Ah, y para los que lo notaron, si, las frases: "Todas las emociones humanas, especialmente la piedad… son inútiles" y "Es piedad, perdón y compasión lo que me falta… no raciocinio" no son originales mías, sino que fueron tomadas de la película "Kill Bill Vol. 1", yo las tomé solo por que suenan increíblemente bien, y no gano nada con ellas, vale?

Un saludo a Quindi, que ya se me andaba volviendo loca con la espera, ¡Ya viene tu momento mujer!!

Nos veremos luego!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	38. Humano o monstruo

Cap. 37

Humano o monstruo

* * *

Un año mas tarde…

Los ojos de cielo de la bella pelirroja se pasearon cuidadosamente sobre los ingredientes que esperaban en la mesa de trabajo su turno para ser utilizados, mientras limpiaba sus dedos con una franela blanca.

Se giró para poder estirarse con cierta pereza después del trabajo realizado, y un aroma bastante particular llamó su atención.

Quindi se acercó a su poción y colocó su rostro justo sobre los vapores que el caldero emitía, disfrutando intensamente de la fragancia que el líquido emanaba, para retirarse luego en el momento exacto y contener por un instante la respiración, pues después de la embriagante fragancia venía el insoportable hedor, el cual desaparecía por si solo en exactamente quince segundos.

La joven bruja sonrió para sus adentros cuando volvió a respirar aire fresco, para luego tomar asiento frente al escritorio y hacer algunas anotaciones sobre la poción en la cual trabajaba.

Su atención se vio seriamente distraída al escuchar los pasos del dueño de aquél laboratorio, alterando sus sentidos y erizando su piel ante el solo pensamiento de que él llegaría en cuestión de segundos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la alta e imponente figura de Severus se abrió paso al laboratorio, exhibiendo aquél andar elegante que había poseído tiempo atrás, y que con incansable esfuerzo había recuperado.

Los ojos azules de la joven se distrajeron un segundo para dibujar el contorno de aquél hombre con la mirada. Si antes había pensado que era atractivo, ahora solo bastaba con verle caminar para que su mente se viera sacudida por pensamientos nada puros.

El espía por su parte fingía no darse cuenta de la escrutadora mirada de la que era objeto, concentrándose solo en analizar a conciencia la poción de su alumna, para luego sonreír con cierta altanería orgulloso de si mismo por haber moldeado a la perfección a otra cabeza hueca en una buena pocionista.

Aún le faltaba demasiado para alcanzarlo a él, por supuesto, pero al menos ahora tenía un nivel bastante decente.

Hacía calor en aquél lugar, especialmente por la época del año y el cerrado espacio en el que el caldero hervía a fuego lento.

Los ojos negros de Severus se desviaron hacia su alumna, la cual parecía haber logrado despegar su mirada de él para poder poner atención en sus apuntes.

Un mechón de cabellos rojos como el fuego cayeron por un costado de su rostro, por lo que ella llevó sus dedos a las rebeldes hebras y las regresó a su lugar sobre su oído, mientras una traviesa gota de sudor resbalaba por su cuello y se perdía entre sus pechos, los cuales asomaban ligeramente a través del escote.

Un gruñido se formó dentro de la garganta del joven artista, pero su férreo autocontrol le permitió contenerlo con éxito, aparentando que aquella exquisita visión no le perturbaba en lo absoluto.

- Buen trabajo, Fanreader.

- Gracias Snape.

Respondió ella sin voltear a verle siquiera, cosa que a él no le interesó, pues se marchó solo segundos más tarde.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, la pelirroja paseó sus dedos sobre la piel erizada de sus brazos, mordiéndose los labios ante la excitante situación que se desencadenaba dentro de ella cada vez que Severus la miraba de aquella forma.

* * *

En la mansión Malfoy, el rugido de las llamas esmeraldas anunció con claridad la llegada de Severus, sin embargo, en aquella ornamentada estancia no había nadie para recibirle.

Tampoco era que fuera a deprimirse por ello, pues él más que un invitado, casi era el inquilino que alguna vez había vivido en aquél lugar, por lo que salió del cuarto y caminó con plena confianza a través de los lujosos pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a la oficina de Lucius.

Tocó suavemente, ya que algunas costumbres aún eran inviolables. Aquél podía ser prácticamente su segundo hogar, pero aquella era la oficina de Lucius, y eso había que respetarlo.

- Adelante.

Severus entró a la iluminada y amplia estancia y observó a su compañero absorto en largos pergaminos y papeles que se amontonaban en su escritorio debido a su arduo trabajo, lo cual era extraño, ya que Lucius tenía lacayos que hacían todo por él.

Aquello solo podía significar que alguien estaba intentando pasarse de listo, y el rubio estaba trabajando en probar lo que fuera que le hubieran echo, o hubiesen intentado hacerle.

Al moverse para alcanzar la tinta, una casi invisible línea captó la atención de Severus, el cual no sintió remordimiento alguno al recordar que aquella profunda cicatriz había sido causada por él.

No le importaba en lo absoluto, y muy dentro de él, deseó haber utilizado un hechizo mas poderoso, uno que no se desvaneciera nunca y marcara de por vida a Lucius Malfoy por haberse atrevido a arrancarle algo que podría haberle brindado la tan anhelada felicidad.

La visión de cierta pelirroja de ojos azules abarcó los pensamientos de Severus, el cual sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidarle.

Y fracasó.

Lo que fuera que sintiera por ella se hacía mas y mas fuerte con cada día que transcurría, lo cual era alarmante.

Era imposible llevar la cuenta de las veces que la había poseído en sueños, y las veces que había despertado sintiéndose frustrado y deseando acudir a su habitación para hacerla suya una y otra vez.

Su habitación…

Ingenuamente culpaba a un instante de debilidad por parte suya el que la joven se hubiera ido a vivir con él, bajo la excusa de estudiar mas duro y estar mas cerca de su área de trabajo.

Había estado decidido a negarse, pero para su sorpresa, lo siguiente de lo que se había enterado era de que había dicho que si, y ella lo abrazaba efusivamente, asfixiándole con su femenino aroma que intoxicaba sus sentidos.

Cerró los ojos un instante para ya no pensar en aquella joven y prefirió distraerse con la idea de ir a algún lugar el fin de semana, uno donde pudiera satisfacer las frustraciones que cargaba dentro.

Aunque claro, pagar por sexo no era algo que realmente lo ayudara, especialmente por que nunca había necesitado de ese tipo de servicios antes, pero era necesario, o terminaría volviendo a sus viejos días y terminaría violando a su propia alumna.

- Estás pensando en una mujer.

Snape levantó una ceja y observó a su compañero, el cual tenía pinta de haberle estado observando largo rato.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Nunca te había visto tan estresado por eso.

- Supongo que ha de afectarte.

- En lo absoluto.

- Entonces no te metas.

Lucius mostró una media sonrisa y regresó a sus papeles, mientras Snape maldecía por lo bajo, odiándose a si mismo por ser tan obvio ante sus reprimidos deseos hacia su alumna.

- Voy a graduarme.

Malfoy no contestó, por lo que el único sonido que reinó durante largo rato en la oficina fue el rasgueo de la pluma del rubio.

- No puedo ir.

- No venía a invitarte, solo te estaba avisando.

- Pues gracias, y ahora si me disculpas, estoy muy ocupado.

Era una forma rápida de correrle, así que Severus se encogió de hombros y se puso de pié, marchándose con toda la dignidad que le era posible y tratando de ignorar su vergüenza contra si mismo.

Se odiaba profundamente por lo que acababa de suceder, no comprendía que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, de todos los horrores que había atravesado por culpa de Malfoy, aún lo siguiera buscando.

Era algo que tenía arraigado muy dentro de si, algo que no podía arrancarse por mas que deseara, y le atormentaba ante la idea de que tal vez nunca lograría desprenderse de ese estigma que le hacía buscar al rubio cuando mas necesidad tenía.

Un ruido infantil lo arrancó de sus pensamientos y provocó que se girase en dirección a aquella dulce voz que le llamaba.

Con poco menos de un año de edad, Draco Malfoy, primogénito y orgullo de aquella mansión, apareció gateando por una esquina, emitiendo sus dulces ruiditos mientras sus manos y piernas se movían con una velocidad impropia para un chiquillo de aquella edad.

Severus sonrió sin poder, ni desear contenerse, acercándose un par de pasos para acortar la carrera del infante, el cual, a unos cuantos metros se detuvo y se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, extendiendo sus brazos en claro pedido de ser alzado por su padrino.

Las manos de Snape se cerraron sobre los costados del niño y lo alzó con facilidad, recibiendo en pago su angelical risa.

- ¡Draco!! ¡Vuelve aquí niño…! ¡Ah!

Narcisa apareció en aquél instante, con apariencia de haber sido fácilmente burlada por su pequeño niño, el cual aplaudió emocionado al contemplar a su madre, para luego girarse hacia el hombre que le tenía en brazos y tratar de alcanzar sus cabellos negros, los cuales fueron puestos fuera de su alcance, pues ya en alguna ocasión, Severus había experimentado lo que era casi perder un trozo de cuero cabelludo.

- Hola Cissy.

- ¡Sev!

Una cálida sonrisa abarcó los labios de la bella mujer, la cual se acercó hasta ambos varones y colocó sus manos sobre las caderas, observando ceñuda a su hijo, el cual la contempló largo rato con sus hermosos ojos platinados, para finalmente echarse a reír y casi caerse de los brazos de su padrino debido a los espasmos que causaba su risa.

- ¿Te parece muy gracioso jovencito?

El niño no contestó en lo absoluto, limitándose a emitir un ruido de alegría cuando Severus le colocó con mayor seguridad entre sus brazos apoyándolo sobre su pecho y dejando su cabecita asomando sobre su hombro.

- Debía saber que habías llegado a la mansión, estaba con él un segundo y al siguiente se había desaparecido.

El joven de negros cabellos se giró en dirección al pequeño rubio, el cual le devolvió la mirada. Snape arqueó una ceja, y frente a él, la pequeña ceja rubia también se arqueó, robándole nuevamente una sonrisa.

- Ven acá Draco.

Las manos de Narcisa se cerraron sobre su hijo, pero este se aferró a la ropa oscura de Severus, emitiendo un claro ruido de protesta.

- Draco por favor.

La voz de la rubia destellaba un claro desagrado ante las acciones de su hijo, sin embargo, al pequeño rubio no le interesó, pues sus puños se cerraron aún con mas fuerza en el hombro izquierdo de Snape.

- Vamos Draco, hazle caso a tu madre.

El niño le observó fijamente, posiblemente intimidado por el tono grave y profundo de la voz de Snape, para luego soltar sus manitas y aceptar a regañadientes los brazos de su Narcisa.

- Tienes que enseñarme el maldito secreto un día de estos.

Severus sonrió y extendió su mano hasta rozar con uno de sus dedos la suave mejilla de su ahijado.

- Tal vez algún día.

Narcisa frunció los labios ciertamente divertida mientras los pequeños puños de su hijo se cerraban sobre la mano en su mejilla y sus rosados labios emitían una risa cristalina.

- ¡Padino!

Ambos adultos alzaron las cejas con sorpresa, lo cual pareció encantar al niño, quien acentuó su risa.

- ¡Padino, Padino!

Con cada uno de sus pequeños gritos agitaba la mano atrapada entre sus puños, mientras sus ojos plateados contemplaban fascinados el rostro del hombre ante él.

Narcisa continuó boquiabierta algunos segundos más, hasta finalmente dejar escapar una escueta risa.

- Lucius se va a morir cuando sepa cuál fue su primera palabra. Lleva semanas intentando que lo llame papá.

Snape se encogió de hombros como única respuesta, deseando que aquél cálido sentimiento continuase dentro de él por mucho, mucho tiempo… sin embargo, estaba consiente de que aquella sensación desaparecería apenas dejase de ver al pequeño Draco.

La razón que lo había llevado a la mansión acudió a su mente, y sus labios se despegaron para dejar salir las palabras adecuadas.

El odio y el asco que sentía por si mismo debido a su debilidad lo mantuvieron en silencio, por lo que acarició una última vez la cabeza rubia del pequeño y se despidió de Narcisa.

Ella no sospechó nada y lo despidió con una sonrisa, marchándose con su hijo en brazos.

Severus bajó el rostro y suspiró pesadamente, reanudando su viaje de regreso a la red Flú.

Su graduación… había trabajado arduamente en la universidad de Pociones superiores, sería el estudiante mas joven que se graduase de esa universidad en toda su historia, obteniendo excelentes notas aún con los enormes deberes que exigía su vida personal, y por un momento, por un efímero instante… había deseado la vida de una persona normal.

Una fotografía de graduación en compañía de sus amigos mientras sostenía a un hermoso bebé en sus brazos.

Pero que estúpido había sido.

* * *

Sentado en una butaca forrada de piel, Severus cerró los ojos demasiado aburrido con el largo e interminable discurso del rector de la Universidad de pociones.

Universidad… si, claro… aquél lugar no era mas que un mero título para poder presumirles a los amigos y obtener un trabajo de segunda en una maldita botica. Los magos comunes les llamaban "Maestros de pociones", cuando ellos en realidad sabían que un verdadero maestro tomaba años en formarse, y aquella universidad no los esperaría cuarenta años para que se volvieran verdaderos genios.

Severus sonrió con ironía al pensar en los magos comunes y corrientes que en aquél día le acompañaban, todos mayores de treinta y tantos, cabía agregar…

Había ocasiones en las que deseaba una vida normal, con gente que lo quisiera por quien era y todas las cursilerías que a otros les gustaban.

Pero lo único que obtenía de la vida que anhelaba era lo indeseable, el rodearse de tontos para mantener una farsa y hacer creer a sus compañeros que solo era un cerebrito con gran porvenir, y no un espía de Dumbledore en las filas del señor Oscuro.

Un golpe en su costado le hizo despertar de sus cavilaciones, levantó el rostro y pudo observar que todas las miradas se encontraban sobre él, especialmente la del rector, quien aparentemente le había llamado para poder exhibirlo como ejemplo a seguir por las generaciones venideras y orgullo de las pasadas.

Se puso de pié a regañadientes, pues detestaba aquellos formalismos. En Hogwarts, había sido un verdadero honor ser condecorado frente a todos aquellos imbéciles que le habían echo la vida imposible, pero ahora, se había convertido en una figura de respeto rodeada de imbéciles.

No tenía nada que demostrarles a aquellos tontos, y la idea de ser nombrado públicamente el mejor, ya no le seducía.

No necesitaba que nadie le dijera que él era mejor que todos… él ya lo sabía.

Una súbita explosión de alegría acompañada de aplausos hizo que Severus se girase sinceramente sorprendido, especialmente al reconocer las voces que en aquél instante le aclamaban.

Entre los asistentes, invisibles a sus ojos hasta aquél instante, se encontraban Dumbledore, Quindi y Lily, esta última llevando en brazos a su pequeño hijo, Harry.

Severus enmudeció debido a la sorpresa, ya que no le había contado a nadie que aquél día se graduaba con todos los honores y adelantado de años. A nadie… y a quien se lo había contado, no le había interesado…

Su mirada se desvió hacia el pequeño Harry, a quien hacía meses no había visto. El pequeño se agitaba vigorosamente en brazos de su madre, aparentemente fascinado con el alboroto que ella estaba provocando.

El joven de negros cabellos se irguió casi sin notarlo, una sonrisa tocó sus labios y por primera vez en los últimos años que había estudiado pociones se sintió orgulloso de si mismo y de tener algo que mostrarles a las personas que se preocupaban por él.

Una sombra empañó su rostro, y Severus sintió nuevamente repulsión por si mismo.

Amaba el sonido de aquellas voces que le aclamaban sinceramente, y aquella sensación no hablaba de otra cosa que de su patética debilidad.

Cerró sus ojos un instante, y el rostro del primer hombre al que había asesinado se reflejó en su memoria.

Su mirada se deslizó lentamente sobre los magos y brujas ahí congregados, y se dio cuenta de que, tal vez a excepción de Dumbledore, él era el único asesino presente.

Y Dumbledore había asesinado a Grindewald en un intento por proteger… él había asesinado por diversión.

Observó el diploma que era depositado en sus manos y sus entrañas se retorcieron hasta hacerle sentir nauseas.

¿Quién se creía que era para desear una vida normal? La vida normal no era para él… él ni siquiera era humano, él era un monstruo.

Un monstruo redimido tal vez…

Apretó los puños y el pergamino entre sus dedos se deformó debido a la presión, sus oídos zumbaban y no se dio por enterado del tronador aplauso que indicaba el final de la ceremonia.

- ¡Felicidades Severus!

El grito de Lily lo arrancó de su propio interior mientras la joven mujer le abrazaba totalmente encantada sosteniendo a Harry con un brazo y con el otro abrazaba a Snape, a su espalda, Quindi aplaudió emocionada.

- No comprendo…

Susurró él ciertamente incómodo mientras palmeaba el brazo de la pelirroja en clara señal de que se quitase de encima de él.

- ¿Cómo supieron?

- Mi muchacho...

Los labios de Dumbledore mostraron una cálida sonrisa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de una inmensa ternura.

- ¿Crees que te descuidaría un solo momento? Estoy al pendiente tuyo, como lo estaría un padre con un hijo.

- ¡Y que bueno que es así! ¿Por qué no nos invitaste Snape? No me dijiste ni a mí, que vivo contigo.

Severus no respondió, pues se limitó a contemplar a las personas que se encontraban ahí presentes. Su mente se encontraba demasiado confundida para comprender los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su alma, lo desagradable que le resultaba anhelar tan desesperadamente a alguien que le amara, y lo repulsivo que la misma idea resultaba.

* * *

Poco tiempo más tarde, Severus contemplaba realmente abrumado las muestras de felicidad que le rodeaban. Su casa, aquella que había reconstruido de forma patética con la herencia de Abraxas, estaba adornada de una forma cálida y festiva mientras a su alrededor, ambas pelirrojas y el anciano brindaban en su honor y le deseaban suerte con sus proyectos futuros.

El joven se llevó una mano al antebrazo izquierdo, sonriendo con amargura. Su único proyecto era sobrevivir y observar algún día el cadáver de Lord Voldemort, escupirle, si se le presentara la oportunidad.

Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta su meñique, delineando la fina cicatriz que rodeaba el dígito.

Quería ver el cadáver de Voldemort, pero antes, ansiaba observar el de Painsoul, y arrancarle el tesoro que le había sido arrebatado.

- ¿Cómo que no está listo?

El grito de Lily lo sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos y cavilaciones, para poder observar a la esposa de Potter dando vueltas de un lado a otro realmente enfurecida y aparentemente a punto de asfixiar su teléfono.

- ¡No, es urgente! ¿Sabe qué? Voy para allá.

Dicho aquello colgó y sus hermosos ojos verdes chispeaban con furia, Quindi se acercó y ambas mujeres intercambiaron algunas palabras, y aparentemente, la misma indignación.

- ¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! Ahora mismo lo arreglamos Lily.

- Albus, ¿Me harías el favor de…?

- Oh no querida Lily, creo que en esta ocasión lo mas sano sería que les acompañe, antes de que ambas cometan alguna locura.

Severus les contemplaba totalmente confuso, deseando internamente no haber sido tan estúpido y haber seguido la conversación, pues de esa manera no estaría tan perdido ante lo que ocurría en su propio entorno.

Trató de seguirles instintivamente al ver que todos se retiraban, sin embargo, las manos de Quindi se apoyaron en su pecho, echándole hacia atrás.

- Claro que no, tú no vienes.

- Pero…

- Tú te quedas un rato, y luego volvemos.

- Puedes cuidar a Harry mientras tanto, ¿Verdad?

Lily no esperó respuesta y colocó a su hermoso primogénito en brazos de Snape, el cual continuaba estático aún segundos mas tarde cuando la puerta ya se había cerrado y él se había quedado completamente solo.

Los ojos negros de Severus descendieron lentamente hasta el rostro infantil, hasta esos ojos verdes idénticos a los de Lily que le contemplaban con fijeza.

Hubo un instante de silencio entre ambos, un instante mágico en que los labios de Harry se abrieron en una risa cristalina mientras sus manos se agitaban en el aire.

El cuerpo del bebé se sentía cálido en sus brazos, y aquella dulce sensación parecía extenderse hacia su pecho.

Snape ladeó el rostro y no pudo evitar comparar a aquél niño con Draco, ambos hermosos, ambos tiernos, ambos… inocentes.

Dulces seres que se merecían la felicidad eterna, al contrario del monstruo que él era, el cual se merecía el infierno.

Sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos autodestructivos que solían rondar su mente a cada momento de su existencia parecían volverse el eco lejano de la vida de alguien mas mientras sostenía a tan tierna y hermosa criatura, misma que, aparentemente aburrida de la falta de actividad a su alrededor, se acurrucó sobre el pecho del hombre que le sostenía.

Aquello fue un golpe demasiado duro para Severus. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué una criatura tan pura como aquella sentía la seguridad suficiente para acurrucarse en sus brazos cuando la gran mayoría de las personas le repudiaba por ser un monstruo?

Una nueva pregunta se formó en su mente, algo tétrico y devastador que se relacionaba con la repulsión que sentía por si mismo, sin embargo, aquella incógnita no llegó a tener forma alguna siquiera en su mente, mucho menos en sus labios, pues el pequeño pelinegro escogió aquél preciso instante para vomitar el hombro del mago que le cargaba.

- ¡Agggh, no!!

Severus alejó al niño tanto como le fue posible, contemplando con asco la mancha que se escurría sobre sus ropas oscuras.

- ¡Merlín!

Los ojos oscuros de Snape taladraron los verdes de Harry, por lo que el niño se limitó a parpadear mientras emitía gorgoritos entre el vómito restante en su pequeña boca.

- Vamos a limpiarte, niño… ¿Dónde dejé la varita?

En un vistazo rápido, le fue imposible encontrarla, por lo que se resignó a acudir a la cocina y limpiar aquél desastre con una toalla húmeda.

El niño emitió una suave risilla mientras el paño limpio se deslizaba sobre el saco del joven mago.

- ¿Te parece muy gracioso, niño?

Harry aplaudió en respuesta, haciendo que Severus negase con la cabeza.

- Si acaso lo recuerdas, puedes contárselo al estúpido de tu padre. Seguro lo encontrará muy gracioso, y tal vez le provoques celos. Si pudiera, estoy seguro de que le encantaría imitarte.

Con aquellas palabras acomodó nuevamente al niño en sus brazos y se dirigió a la sala, acomodándose pesadamente en el sillón.

¿A dónde diablos se habría ido esos tres? ¿Y por qué lo habían dejado con el chiquillo?

Sumido en aquellas incógnitas, Severus tardó bastante tiempo en darse cuenta de que el pequeño infante se había quedado profundamente dormido sobre su pecho.

Quiso maldecir en voz alta, pero se abstuvo por temor a despertar al niño.

Contemplar el rostro dormido de Harry fue como un bálsamo para las heridas que acosaban sin piedad alguna su alma. Su tierno rostro totalmente relajado y el embriagante aroma de la inocencia en su más pura expresión.

Severus se atrevió incluso a compararse con aquél niño en sus brazos, imaginando que alguna vez, al principio de su vida, él también había sido un ángel puro y hermoso el cual había dormitado en la seguridad absoluta de los brazos de su madre.

Una sonrisa tocó sus labios y sus manos se cerraron en torno a la calidez del dulce cuerpecito mientras sus ojos se cerraban llevándole a dulces ensoñaciones que le alejaban del martirio de su realidad.

No fue consiente del instante en que sus sueños se volvieron mas nítidos y llenos de color, al momento en que su cabeza caía perezosamente y su respiración se volvía lenta y acompasada.

- ¡Ya llegamos!

- ¡Merlín, no grites Lily!

La joven mujer sonrió realmente feliz mientras su compañera abría la puerta.

- ¿Severus? ¡Cierra los ojos, quieres!

- Abuelo, dile que cierre los ojos.

Dumbledore sonrió realmente divertido y entró en la casa primero que ambas mujeres. Sus ojos azules no tardaron en encontrarse con una encantadora escena, por lo que llevándose un dedo a los labios, hizo señales para que ambas mujeres entrasen.

Quindi y Lily obedecieron realmente curiosas mientras entre ambas levitaban un pastel con forma de caldero, mismo que estuvo a punto de irse al suelo cuando los ojos de ambas brujas se toparon con la enternecedora imagen.

Severus descansaba en el sillón, sumido en un sueño profundo y placentero, pues en sus labios había una sonrisa, mientras en sus brazos, Harry dormía con idéntica paz y tranquilidad, aferrando sus pequeños puños a las ropas del mayor.

Lily se cubrió los labios totalmente extasiada ante la belleza del cuadro, mientras Quindi depositaba silenciosamente el pastel en la mesa y sacaba de su bolso la cámara.

- ¡Quindi!

Llamó la esposa de James Potter tan bajo como pudo, pero la joven mujer sonrió y se acercó de puntillas, se arrodilló frente a Severus y apuntó su cámara.

- ¡Ah!

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron de golpe tras haber sido golpeado con el flash, su mirada se paseó confundida a su alrededor, y tras comprender a los pocos segundos lo que estaba ocurriendo, su semblante se tiñó de un amplio desagrado.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Fanreader?

Ella solo sonrió, lo cual aumentó la molestia de Snape.

- Mira lo que hemos traído para ti, hijo mío.

Fue entonces cuando los ojos del joven se posaron sobre el pastel que esperaba en la mesa, con forma de caldero y encantado para que soltase vapores de la misma forma en que lo haría uno real.

No pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de lo mucho que trató de disimularlo, por lo que al final se puso de pié y entregó al pequeño infante a su madre.

El sueño a su lado había sido ligero y grato, posiblemente el más grato que hubiese tenido en los últimos años.

Tal vez fue por eso que olvidó la travesura de Quindi y disfrutó por vez primera de una verdadera fiesta, echa solo para él.

* * *

Llega un momento en todo convivio en que hombres y mujeres se dividen cada uno a un lado de la estancia, y aquél momento había llegado en la pequeña reunión, y Severus se encontraba en una esquina acompañado por Albus, el cual parloteaba sin cesar sobre mil y un temas, mientras por su parte, el pocionista no tenía atención para nada mas que para el único de su género que había escapado a la división, y en aquél instante reía alegremente en brazos de la pelirroja que vivía en su propia casa.

Un suspiro a su lado lo hizo girarse, encontrándose con la divertida expresión del director.

- ¿Qué?

Fue la seca respuesta del Slythering, la cual no logró otra cosa que una risilla por parte del anciano.

- ¿Cuándo piensan dar el siguiente paso ustedes dos?

Snape se mantuvo en silencio al escuchar aquella frase, para luego girarse nuevamente a contemplar a la pelirroja, la cual se había arrodillado y palmeaba muy alegre intentando que Harry lograse caminar hasta donde se encontraba ella.

Sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba el director, mas perfectamente de lo que hubiera deseado. Y precisamente, por ser el propio Albus con el que se encontraba conversando, sabía que era una estupidez negar lo que el viejo sabía.

- Cualquiera pensaría que te molestaría el hecho de que yo, precisamente YO, saliera con tu nieta, Albus.

- Un romance entre un hombre y una mujer siempre es algo bonito.

El mortífago exhaló un sonido de burla.

¿Había dicho romance? No, entre él, y Quindi podría existir de todo, menos romance.

- Ella te mira de una forma muy especial.

- Soy tu espía, Albus, si algo se hacer es observar mi alrededor y sacar las conclusiones correctas. Se perfectamente lo que ella siente por mi… lo sé desde hace mucho.

- ¿Y entonces?

Snape se giró nuevamente a contemplar al anciano, preguntándose la razón que lo hacía actuar como entusiasta celestina, tratando de unir a su propia nieta, o mas bien, sobrina nieta, con un mortífago.

Sonrió con ironía, ya que si aquello ocurriera, ni Aberthfort ni Ariana iban a estar muy contentos con la decisión de la más joven de la familia.

- No me interesa realmente conversar, Albus. Sabes perfectamente que prefiero otras cosas, tú lo has visto, ¿No es así?

El director aceptó lentamente con la cabeza, y aún así, su sonrisa no desapareció, cosa que sorprendió al joven de negros cabellos, el cual tenía en mente el recuerdo de si mismo acudiendo a la sala envuelto en una sábana mientras Albus le observaba con curiosidad, para segundos después escuchar una voz femenina que le llamaba desde la habitación.

La mujer había irrumpido en la sala sin previo aviso, y solo de mirarla era sencillo descifrar que no era una amante cualquiera, sino una momentánea y a la que habría que pagarle cuando se fuera.

- Lo he visto, pero se que no eres tonto como para no haberte protegido de mil formas.

El muchacho levantó una ceja mientras observaba al director. ¿Eran ideas suyas o el anciano le estaba pidiendo literalmente que por favor se acostara con su nieta?

- No voy a contestarte a eso.

- Lo que quiere decir que es una respuesta afirmativa.

- Quindi no me interesa.

- ¿Hasta cuando van a dejar de jugar al gato y al ratón?

- Nadie aquí está jugando.

- Severus… ¿Es que tienes miedo?

Snape guardó silencio.

- ¿Miedo de ser feliz?

El muchacho suspiró audiblemente, demasiado fastidiado con aquella conversación.

- Ella no se merece que le haga daño.

Albus palmeó su hombro con evidente cariño, para luego ponerse de pié.

- Ella estará bien.

Del otro lado de la sala, Lily se puso de pié con Harry en sus brazos.

- Bueno, nosotros ya nos retiramos, ¿Usted también profesor?

- Si mi querida Lily, ya es tarde, y debemos dejar que el festejado descanse y sueñe con sus grandes proyectos.

La máscara de la frialdad adornaba las facciones de Snape, el cual se limitó a recordar que sus "grandes proyectos" no eran más que planes de supervivencia en su propia patética vida.

El anciano se despidió con amable cortesía mientras ambas pelirrojas intercambiaban interminables besos y abrazos.

Lily se pudo de puntillas para poder besar la mejilla de Snape, para luego marcharse alegremente mientras hablaba de lo histérico que iba a estar su marido cuando llegase a casa.

La puerta se cerró y ambos habitantes de aquél hogar se mantuvieron en silencio algunos segundos, al menos hasta que Quindi comenzó a parlotear sobre la graduación y lo que ocurriría cuando fuera ella la que se graduase.

Snape se giró a mirarla sin emitir palabra alguna, mientras las palabras de Albus se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

Romance… algo bonito… especial…

Aquello era imposible, él no era capaz de crear algo "bonito", mucho menos especial.

Como si ella hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, giró sus ojos azules en dirección a Severus.

- ¿Sabes? Te veías realmente adorable con Harry en brazos.

El silencio fue la respuesta.

- ¿Cuándo piensas tener algunos niños propios? ¿Eh?

El rostro del joven hombre se deformó en una mueca.

Hijos… alguna vez le había pasado por la mente, pero nunca lo había visto como una realidad probable o deseable siquiera, ni a corto ni a largo plazo.

- Conmigo basta en el mundo, Fanreader.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Serían adorables! Y tan inteligentes…

- Y con un rostro digno de ser inmortalizado en un maldito museo de horror.

- ¡Tú no eres feo!

- Claro, y una hija mía con apariencia de cuervo y una nariz espantosa sería algo digno de ver. No gracias, creo que no tengo derecho a traumatizar a inocentes de esa manera.

Snape se giró para marcharse, pero las manos de Quindi le retuvieron, forzándolo a voltearse.

- Tú no eres feo.

- No tienes que intentar mimarme, Fanreader.

- No lo eres… de verdad.

- Ahora resulta que soy hermoso.

Ironizó el pocionista con voz irritada, a lo que la pelirroja bajó la mirada ligeramente sonrojada.

- Y creo que lo eres…

Tras algunos segundos, un suspiro brotó de los labios de Snape. Ella lo amaba, mas de lo que se merecía, y él estaba plenamente consiente de eso. Tal vez y era por eso que se esforzaba tanto en hacerlo feliz, sin saber que él era incapaz de ser feliz.

Sus manos se cerraron sobre los hombros de la pelirroja, la cual se giró a mirarle con sus hermosos ojos azules, mismos que albergaban algunas gotas cristalinas.

- Se que me quieres.

La joven abrió la boca en una mezcla de sorpresa y espanto, mientras Severus negaba lentamente, indicándole que se mantuviera callada.

- En un par de semanas presentarás tu examen a la universidad de pociones, y entonces mi deuda contigo se habrá terminado… no volverás a verme nunca, ¿Comprendes?

Para Quindi, aquellas palabras crearon un vacío sin fondo que destrozó todos y cada uno de sus anhelos. Los sucesos acontecidos durante todo el año acudieron a su mente, atormentándola con la idea de que todo había sido no más que el pago de una deuda.

- Eres muy bella… realmente muy bella… pero yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte. No puedo amarte… no se como hacerlo, yo…

Las palabras de Severus se vieron interrumpidas cuando los labios de la pelirroja encontraron los suyos en un beso inexperto y desesperado.

Snape continuó estoico y en apariencia indiferente al gesto de la joven, hasta finalmente cerrar los ojos y corresponder a aquél gesto, probablemente el único que compartiría con la inmadura pocionista.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos de ella llevaban impresos una silenciosa súplica, una que Severus conocía a la perfección, tal vez y nunca le habían observado a él con esa expresión, pero si había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar a Narcisa mirar de esa forma a Lucius.

- Por favor…

Susurró ella sin expresar lo que realmente estaba pidiendo, sabiendo perfectamente que no necesitaba expresarlo… él comprendería.

Snape negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo…

- Por favor…

La pelirroja tomó las manos del joven hombre frente a ella y las paseó con cierta desesperación sobre su rostro, deslizándolas luego sobre su cuello y un poco más hacia abajo, sin embargo, Snape la detuvo, soltándose lentamente.

Ella era tan… inexperta…

Él se había acostado con tantas mujeres que le era imposible recordar cuantas habían sido, había besado las bocas mas talentosas de Hogwarts, sin contar por supuesto a Lucius, el mas talentoso de todos, y ella era…

Era diferente…

Snape acercó sus labios a los de la joven, probándolos con curiosidad mientras se preguntaba si alguna vez en su vida había probado una boca como aquella, una que no había probado otros besos… o por lo menos no demasiados.

Como ya antes se había dicho a si mismo, ella era inexperta.

Las manos del pocionista parecieron adquirir vida por si solas, comenzando a recorrer las curvas que tantas veces había acariciado con la mirada.

Era fácil complacerla, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y su pulso se aceleraba visiblemente, provocando un brote de adrenalina en la sangre de Snape.

Aquello era nuevo, nunca antes había tenido en sus manos a una virgen. Por primera vez, era él quien le mostraría a alguien los placeres intensos que se escondían en las terminales nerviosas dispersas sobre la piel, sería él quien la llevaría a la cúspide tantas veces como le fuera posible, y la sola idea era excitante.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios a pesar de encontrarse besándola, ya que ahora comprendía la obsesión que Malfoy había tenido con él cuando tenía solo catorce años, y era exactamente como ella.

Inexperto… pero deseoso de aprender.

El nombre del Slythering brotó de la garganta de la joven en un gemido de placer el cual envió descargas eléctricas por la espalda del joven hombre, el cual soltó sus labios para poder degustar su cuello, disfrutando inmensamente del cálido aliento en su oído.

- Se-Severus…

Fue demasiado extraño, pero escuchar su nombre por segunda vez no causó el mismo efecto, sin embargo, aquello no desalentó al joven de negros cabellos, el cual deslizó sus manos dentro de la blusa celeste de la chica.

- Por favor… por favor…

Ahí estaba nuevamente esa petición incompleta. Pero si realmente lo deseaba, tendría que hablar… ¡Merlín! Realmente comprendía ahora a Lucius y sus malditas manías de obligarle a describir lo que deseaba.

- ¿Si?

- Por favor Severus…

- Por favor… ¿Qué?

Ella se mordió los labios y sus mejillas aumentaron su rubor, pero al final, las palabras brotaron.

- Ha-Hazme tuya… por favor

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron, aunque no estaba realmente seguro de en que momento los había cerrado.

Sus manos aumentaron el ritmo y dibujaron el contorno femenino con menos delicadeza y creciente pasión.

Los recuerdos se agolparon en la mente del mago, el cual jadeó con fuerza cuando sus manos se cerraron sobre los glúteos de la joven, apretándole hasta el punto de casi lastimarla. ¡Tanto tiempo contemplando aquél trasero en forma de corazón!

El tiempo pareció desvanecerse y la sangre comenzó a bombear con violencia en las venas de Severus, el cual se olvidó rápidamente de los besos e hincó sus dientes en la piel nívea y suave que tan al alcance tenía.

Ella respondió positivamente aferrando sus manos en el cabello de él, sin embargo, un gemido de auténtico dolor brotó de su garganta cuando los dientes de Snape rompieron su piel e hicieron brotar unos cuantos hilillos de sangre.

La confusión estalló en la mente de ella y se preguntó si aquello era verdaderamente normal, y más importante aún, si ella lo deseaba de esa manera.

Trató de hablar, pero aquellas manos experimentadas recorriendo su anatomía parecían haberle robado el habla.

Snape no se había dado cuenta de nada, la empujó contra la pared sin darse cuenta de su propia rudeza ni tampoco de que el golpe la había lastimado, dejándola sin aire, por lo que se limitó a deshacerse de la blusa.

La calma le abandonó en cuestión de segundos y sus manos desgarraron la prenda sin piedad, haciendo centellear su mirada ante la vista de sus pechos aún cubiertos por el brasier.

- Se-Severus…

No la escuchó, le tomó por los muslos y la levantó sin precaución alguna, obligándola a sujetarse de su cadera con ambas piernas, para luego arrancarle un grito de dolor cuando sus manos se aferraron a sus pechos, apretándoles sin compasión alguna para luego besarlos con saña.

Un sollozo fue el único sonido que logró atravesar la loca lujuria que había nublado el cerebro de Snape, el cual levantó la vista dispuesto a besarla nuevamente, y lo único que encontró fueron unos párpados cerrados y rastros de un par de lágrimas solitarias sobre ambas mejillas.

El corazón de Severus pareció detenerse de golpe ante aquella visión, y solo entonces cayó en la cuenta de las brutalidades que había estado cometiendo.

Se alejó de ella de golpe dejándola caer al suelo sin cuidado alguno, para luego contemplar sus manos, y detrás de ellas, el lamentable espectáculo que había creado en tan solo unos segundos.

La disculpa se estrelló en sus labios cerrados y sus pies solo lo llevaron lo mas lejos posible de ahí.

Solo una palabra acudió a su mente.

Monstruo.

TBC…

* * *

Que hubo Quindi? Gusta o no gusta?? Tu no te apures, ya vendrá el gran momento, tu solo ten paciencia.

**Nota****: **Lily llamó por teléfono a la pastelería, y dadas las cualidades del pastel, debe ser una pastelería dirigida por magos. Entonces, de donde rayos sacó el teléfono???

Es un error en el mundo de HP, pero uno del que estoy plenamente consiente, pero desafortunadamente, no se me ocurrió nada mejor.

Besos, y saludos a Lupina!!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad

Respuesta a los reviews en mi profile!


	39. Helado I

Cap. 38

Helado

Parte I

* * *

Extraña aquella costumbre de magos y muggles por igual la de ahogar las penas en una copa rebosante de alcohol, y sin embargo, por extraño que esto pareciese… funcionaba.

Los ojos de Severus, ligeramente vidriosos, contemplaron el fuego ardiente de la chimenea la cual arrancaba tentadores destellos de la copa que sostenía entre sus dedos, haciéndola lucir como un precioso elixir en lugar de una bebida embrutecedora.

Un suspiro brotó de sus labios antes de apurar el contenido restante de su bebida, para luego soltarla y dejarla que se estrellase contra el suelo, convirtiéndose en añicos.

El episodio de su furtivo encuentro con su alumna daba vueltas en su cabeza desde hacía días, especialmente desde que no la había visto.

Había desaparecido y él no la había buscado, ya que no pensaba en culparla por haber escapado de semejante monstruo.

Una sonrisa amarga se instaló en sus labios… primero, ella le decía que lo consideraba hermoso, y ahora, huía de él tras haberlo visto tal y como era en realidad.

Dentro de poco sería llamado para pasar nuevamente una temporada en los calabozos de Painsoul. Ante aquél pensamiento, un escalofrío recorrió su piel, haciéndole al instante desear no haber roto la copa para poderla rellenar con mas vino de elfo.

A veces no podía comprender como la estancia en aquellos calabozos parecía no más que una pesadilla, pero cuando se encontraba atrapado en esa situación, era como una eternidad en el infierno.

Sus puños se apretaron con rabia al recordar el preciado anillo de su madre colgando de una sucia cadena alrededor del cuello de aquella asquerosa bestia.

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta le distrajo de sus cavilaciones. Sin embargo, realmente no tenía ganas de abrir. Quería quedarse en su cómodo sillón contemplando el fuego mientras se auto compadecía de si mismo…si… era una buena forma de ser abiertamente patético sin que nadie se diese cuenta, de ser la basura que él sentía que era sin que nadie deseara curarle las heridas o animarle.

La puerta se abrió, pero Severus no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

Tal vez y estuviera un poco ebrio, pero continuaba alerta, como buen espía que era, y había escuchado con claridad la llave siendo introducida en la cerradura, lo cual reducía el número de personas que pudieran entrar a su casa a una sola.

- ¿Severus?

Un gruñido fue la única contestación que obtuvo la joven pelirroja, la cual se giró en dirección al sillón, encontrándose con aquella lamentable escena.

- Hola…

Severus no contestó, sino que se limitó a acomodarse apropiadamente en el sillón y pasarse una mano por el cabello.

- Yo…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venía a disculparme.

El Slythering enarcó una ceja, contemplando a la joven inexpresivamente.

- ¿Por qué?

La mirada de color cielo de la joven se paseó de un lado a otro nerviosamente, hasta finalmente tomar un mechón de sus cabellos y jugar con él distraídamente.

- Bueno, yo… creo que… sobre actué… tu sabes…

- ¿Sobreactuaste?

- Si… el otro día.

Snape hizo una mueca de confusión, pensando vagamente en que quizás se encontraba más ebrio de lo que había supuesto.

Cuando una chica está a punto de ser violada, normalmente reacciona de esa forma. Lo sé, créeme… así actuaron todas las chicas de las que abusé en el pasado.

Aquella frase mas que despertar el disgusto o el asco de la pelirroja, le hicieron brincar con sorpresa en el mismo sitio en el que se encontraba de pié, aumentando su azoramiento.

- Yo, si… bueno, lo supuse, por eso… bueno, yo debí de haber comprendido, yo… yo creo que…

Un segundo mas tarde que habían brotado aquellas entrecortadas frases, los dedos de Severus se clavaron con mas fuerza de la necesaria en la mandíbula de la joven, sus ojos negros taladrando los azules de ella.

- ¡M-Me lastimas!

Las manos de ella se cerraron sobre la muñeca de Snape, gimoteando cuando él aumentó la presión.

Por su parte, los ojos oscuros del Slythering se entrecerraron lentamente. No era necesario utilizar la legeremencia para reconocer el sentimiento que inundaba aquellos ojos frente a él.

Lástima… ella sentía lástima por él… lástima por su horroroso pasado, lástima por todas las dificultades que había vivido, y por sobre todo, lástima por que no pudiera expresar su deseo hacia ella sin que esa expresión física se volviera violenta.

- Jamás… te atrevas a sentir lástima por mi… ¿Me entiendes, Fanreader?

Ella aceptó rápidamente agitando la cabeza, siendo soltada casi de inmediato.

Un gemido bajo de dolor brotó de los labios de ella mientras se sobaba la mandíbula, sus ojos fijos en la oscura figura que tomaba nuevamente asiento, reparando la copa estrellada en el suelo y rellenándola lentamente de licor.

- ¿Severus…?

- Sabes que no te permito que me llames de esa manera.

- Pero…

Una mirada de aquellos ojos negros, y el tema estaba cerrado.

Un largo silencio se instaló sobre ambos, creando una incomodidad palpable. Finalmente, Snape se llevó la copa a los labios y apuró el contenido entero, extendiendo luego su brazo en dirección a la joven.

- Ven acá.

Ella avanzó lentamente hasta instalarse a su lado, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de él y sus miradas se encontraron.

- ¿Por qué me sigues queriendo después de todo lo que te he hecho?

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Por qué me sigues mirando de esa manera, si sabes que no te voy a corresponder nunca?

- ¿Nunca?

Severus negó con la cabeza.

- No se si te sirva de algo… pero ya estoy enfermo de la maldita soledad… me asquea estar solo… y al menos por un tiempo, puedes acompañarme… si quieres.

Una sonrisa abordó los labios de Quindi al haber escuchado aquellas palabras, por lo que en unos cuantos segundos se encontraba sentada al lado del joven de negros cabellos, disfrutando inmensamente de su brazo protector alrededor de su cuello.

- Sabes que esto no va a durar, ¿Cierto?

Ella se acurrucó, escondiendo una inmensa sonrisa.

- Quien sabe… tal vez si…

Snape observó las últimas gotas de su bebida, dirigiendo luego su mirada hacia el fuego reflejado a través del cristal.

- Tal vez…

Sus ojos se cerraron un instante, y una sonrisa adornó sus labios.

- Los magos de sangre pura como tú no deberían preocuparse por las locuras de Voldemort…

La joven le observó bastante sorprendida por el brusco cambio en el tema, para luego acurrucarse un poco más en el costado del joven.

- Yo no soy de sangre pura… soy mestiza.

Los ojos negros se abrieron con sorpresa y Snape se giró a observar a su nueva pareja, la cual aceptó brevemente con la cabeza, reafirmando sus palabras.

- Mi padre era muggle… como el tuyo.

- Entonces solo espero que solo se parecieran en su estatus muggle.

Una sonrisa adornó los labios de la joven, la cual aceptó brevemente con la cabeza.

- Mi padre… bueno, llegó a la vida de mi madre gracias a mi abuela…

- No me digas… el hijo de alguna vecina que era "realmente encantador"

Quindi exhaló una risita, ya que la realidad era, sinceramente, un tanto cómica.

- Cuando mi abuela estaba en Hogwarts, ella y sus amigas fueron al Cabeza de Puerco.

- No quiero saber que hacían señoritas de aquella época en un lugar como ese.

Susurro Severus recordando con claridad el lugar, el cual ciertamente no era un sitio que debiera ser frecuentado por mujeres.

- Si, bueno… mi abuela había perdido una apuesta, y como penitencia tuvo que coquetearle al ayudante de la taberna, que en ese tiempo era mi abuelo.

- Que romántico.

Dijo él con evidente sarcasmo mientras la joven se rascaba la mejilla, ya que en verdad, siempre le había parecido un tanto extraña la forma en que sus abuelos se habían conocido.

- Se casaron y tuvieron a mi mamá, y la nombraron Ariana, por la hermanita de los abuelos, que falleció cuando era pequeña.

Hubo una pausa, y Severus se preguntó la razón de que él no conociera aquella parte de la historia en la vida de Albus… en realidad, no conocía mucho de él…

- Pero ya sabes, conservar el apellido, la época y todo eso… mi abuela quería un varón. Ya era demasiado haber ocultado el apellido de mi madre.

Snape entrecerró los ojos y deseó por un instante no encontrarse tan ebrio como se encontraba. Recordaba algo sobre eso, aquél día en que había conocido a Ariana, cuando se habían enterado del secuestro de Quindi. Habían dicho algo sobre ocultar el apellido, pero en realidad no estaba muy seguro.

- Usaron el apellido de mi madre, McArthur… así nadie sospecharía que estábamos emparentados con Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Voldemort ya causaba problemas en ese tiempo?

Ella se estremeció ante la mención del nombre, para luego negar suavemente con la cabeza.

- Iba iniciando…

- Umm… ¿Y luego que ocurrió?

- Mi madre creció, y mi abuela… bueno, ella siguió deseando un varoncito. En ese entonces, mi abuelo ya era dueño de la taberna.

Snape cabeceó sin darse cuenta, mientras Quindi aparentaba estar fascinada con la oportunidad de contarle algo sobre sí misma al hombre al que amaba.

- Una noche lluviosa…

- Típico.

Interrumpió él, arrancándole una risita, ya que tenía toda la razón.

- Un hombre no tenía con que pagar la cuenta, y mi abuela aceptó un libro de recetas en pago… un libro de hechizos, en realidad.

- Umm...

La voz de ella sonaba soñadora, mientras Snape se recriminaba a si mismo las cantidades de alcohol en su sistema.

- Había uno el cual aseguraba que se podía obtener lo que se deseara de "El otro lado". Mi abuela no sabía lo que era eso, pero igual lo intentó. Creó la poción, escribió su deseo en un papel.

- Un hijo…

- Aja… y solo le faltaba agregar polvo de la pezuña de una cabra recién nacida, pero en ese momento, las cabras de mis abuelos estaban preñadas o eran adultas.

- ¿Tus abuelos tenían cabras?

Preguntó Severus con genuina curiosidad, a lo cual ella aceptó felizmente, recordando una niñez rodeada de aquellos bellos animales.

- Entonces, mi abuela utilizó polvo de pezuña de cabra adulta.

- Cambió un ingrediente.

Acotó él sabiendo perfectamente que las pociones deberían de ser perfectas en su preparación, pero igualmente recordaba con inmenso cariño a su madre cambiando ingredientes en sus recetas de cocina.

- Ella cubrió la puerta de la casa con la poción, y a la mañana siguiente creyó que tendría a un bebé, pero en lugar de eso, apareció un muchacho de un poblado muggle, totalmente desorientado y aturdido que cayó en sus brazos cuando abrió la puerta.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio razonando aquella historia, la cual era demasiado fantástica para creerla, sin embargo, recordaba algo sobre un libro en la sección prohibida de Hogwarts, Albus le había contado que se lo habían robado mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Se trataría del mismo?

Quindi no se dio cuenta de las cavilaciones de Severus, por lo que continuó su relato.

- Aquél muggle, que era mi papá, se llamaba David, y venía de un poblado muggle muy lejos de aquí, la aparición no es algo para ellos, por eso se aturdió tanto. Mi abuela tuvo que contarle la verdad al abuelo, y ambos recurrieron al abuelo Albus. Para protegerlo, le dieron asilo en su casa y le cambiaron el nombre. Desde entonces, se llamó Daithi Fanreader.

Snape aceptó con la cabeza… así que así era como la abuela se había conseguido un hijo… una manera muy original de casar a su hija, tenía que admitirlo.

- Ante un mundo desconocido, él no quería marcharse, ayudó al abuelo en la taberna, y con las ganancias extras puso un taller de orfebrería, él hacía joyas, ¿Sabes? Las mas exquisitas y hermosas que se hubieran visto. Y mi abuela las hechizaba para que brillasen, o para que no se perdieran, o…

- ¿Dijiste que tu padre se llama Daithi?

La muchacha se giró al haber sido interrumpida inesperadamente, respondiendo afirmativamente a la pregunta. Severus dejó caer su cabeza en el sillón realmente divertido.

Daithi Fanreader, el dueño de la joyería "Colibrí", el lugar donde había comprado el anillo para su madre.

Sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre Quindi, y negó con la cabeza ciertamente impresionado con las vueltas del destino. Colibrí, la transformación vocal de la palabra "Quinde", en otras palabras, el nombre de la pelirroja que le acompañaba en aquél instante.

- …y entonces nací yo…

Snape parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que se había perdido demasiado tiempo en sus pensamientos, perdiéndose toda la historia sobre los padres de su acompañante.

- Y mi padre creó para mi madre un dije en forma de colibrí… pero entonces, unos mortífagos atacaron nuestra casa… escapamos todos por un pasadizo que había construido mi abuelo, y el abuelo Albus tuvo que protegernos mediante el velo de la muerte.

- ¿El velo?

Había escuchado de él gracias a Rookwood, y sabía que aquella cosa era una tortura en vida la cual culminaba en la muerte, pero Albus lo había utilizado para proteger a su familia… ¿El velo sería acaso una especie de transporte a lo que Quindi había llamado "el otro lado"?

- Todos olvidamos… cuando mi abuela y mi padre cruzaron el velo de la muerte, todos olvidaron la verdad sobre… sobre todo, sobre el libro, sobre mi padre, incluso se alteraron al darse cuenta de que mi abuela había desaparecido hacía años y nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello… incluso los mortífagos que estaban ahí en una emboscada a mi familia olvidaron la razón por la que estaban ahí… mi madre se encontró acunando a una bebé que ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido… pero su instinto era mas fuerte, y cuidó de mi…

Una sonrisa acarició los labios de la joven al pensar en su madre.

- Dos años mas tarde, mi abuela decidió volver… no le importó si la guerra continuaba, deseaba vernos… y… quería que mi padre me viera. Él no me recordaba, pero sabía que algo le hacía falta… y regresaron… nadie pudo recordar, pero mi madre amó a mi padre en cuanto lo volvió a ver, y mi abuela se encargó de contarnos la verdad a todos… ella era la única que sabía lo que había ocurrido…

Quindi guardó silencio esperando cualquier palabra de Severus, pero este no dijo nada, así que ella prosiguió.

- Es una historia interesante, ¿No crees? No cualquier pareja se conoce cruzando mundos.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, por lo que la joven se giró a observar a Severus, llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando lo encontró profundamente dormido.

Suspiró pesadamente y se preguntó hasta donde la habría escuchado, pero no podía culparlo, era una historia larga, después de todo... y era la primera vez que se la contaba a alguien.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, se acomodó sobre el pecho de Severus y se dispuso a seguirle al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Para Voldemort, acostumbrado a observar un comportamiento mezcla de miedo y respeto en sus vasallos, ver a Colagusano en aquél instante le provocaba una extraña mezcla entre asco y risa.

Y esque, aquél vasallo era tan… insignificante, tan poca cosa… realmente la palabra "patético" era corta para él.

Pero ahí estaba, aquello había que reconocérselo, temblando como una hoja y a punto de morir de miedo, peor aún así, ahí se encontraba, frente al propio Lord Voldemort… tal vez y ese era el único mérito que podía lograr aquella patética excusa de escoria humana.

Eso, y la excelente información que podía proporcionar. No tan exacta como la de Severus, pero siempre variada y profunda al nivel personal de cada uno de los integrantes de la orden del Fénix, entre ellos, Lily Potter y Alice Longbottom.

Voldemort levantó una de sus manos para poder sobar su barbilla, y aquél simple movimiento le arrancó un grito de espanto al mortífago frente a él, quien indudablemente pensó que su amo iba a maldecirle.

Si… solo él podía crear esa mezcla de asco y risa… imposible decidirse por una de las dos.

- Así que… el hijo de Lily Potter ya ha dado señales de magia… ¿No es así?

- S-Si, si, si amo, si…

Una sola mirada, y el traidor cerró la boca, cesando así sus inútiles balbuceos.

- ¿Y qué hay del otro chico? El hijo de los Longbottom.

- ¿Neville? ¡Ahhh!!!

Petter se retorció en el suelo presa del terrible dolor que causaba la maldición imperdonable de la tortura, mientras Voldemort le contemplaba con asco y rabia.

- ¡DE PIÉ COLAGUSANO!!

El vasallo no obedeció, pues estaba demasiado ocupado gimoteando de dolor en el suelo.

- Amo… amo… no me castigue amo…

- ¡Eres un inútil! ¡Un maldito imbécil!!

- Pero amo…

- ¡CÁLLATE!

Nuevamente fue lanzada la maldición cruciatus, y el animago gritó de dolor.

- Retírate ahora mismo.

- Pero…

Ante la mirada de mortal advertencia, el rubio emitió un chillido de miedo y echó a correr, tropezando estúpidamente mientras intentaba salir de la habitación.

Una vez a solas, Voldemort suspiró realmente fastidiado de tener que soportar a semejante mentecato entre sus mortífagos, sin embargo, le gustase o no, la información que esa pequeña rata podía conseguirle, era en extremo valiosa.

Era la clase de persona que podía entrar en un bar lleno de asesinos y salir con la información exacta de cada uno de sus crímenes.

Se ganaba la confianza mediante ser exactamente quien era, un ser patético y despreciable a quien todos le contaban sus secretos para poder alardear de su poder.

Todos, excepto la orden del fénix. Ellos eran los únicos que le apreciaban y le querían, y él los traicionaba sin remordimientos con tal de conservar la vida.

Tal vez lo que más detestaba de Pettigrew, era que, a diferencia de Severus, Petter tenía acceso a la vida personal de los integrantes de la orden del fénix, mientras su vasallo favorito se encontraba totalmente aislado de ese ambiente.

Una pena, realmente, pero dependía de Colagusano para conocer el nivel mágico de los dos infantes, ya que debía decidir cual de ellos era aquél al que se refería la incompleta profecía que escuchase de Severus dos años atrás.

Severus…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del señor oscuro, el cual extendió su mano hacia su hermosa Nagini, la cual siseó realmente satisfecha ante las caricias, mientras su amo cerraba un instante sus ojos escarlata y se dedicaba a recordar a tan fascinante criatura, aquella que Lucius le había llevado para servirle mejor que ningún otro.

Una pena… realmente una pena que Severus no pudiera proporcionarle información personal de Neville Longbottom y de Harry Potter.

* * *

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!

Snape cerró los ojos realmente molesto cuando Quindi emitió aquél estruendoso grito justo a un lado de su oído, para luego tomar en sus brazos al pequeño Harry, el cual la observó realmente curioso mientras era alzado y daba vueltas en el aire.

La risa infantil provocó una risa descontrolada en la pelirroja, mientras a unos pasos, su pareja, pues realmente no podía considerarse su novio, la observaba como si hubiera perdido unos cuantos tornillos.

- Fanreader, no se si te hayas dado cuenta, pero dudo que el niño sepa siquiera lo que es un cumpleaños.

- ¡Oh vamos Snape! Es el primer cumpleaños y no pienso dejarlo pasar.

El mago se encogió de hombros y se olvidó por completo de su pareja, girándose luego hacia Lily, la cual observaba realmente fascinada como su hijo era mimado por su mejor amiga.

- Buenas tardes Evans.

- Hola Severus.

Respondió ella alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para poder besar la cetrina mejilla del hombre frente a ella, sintiéndose divertida ante la obstinación del joven mago por llamarle por su apellido de soltera y no por su apellido de casada, o por su nombre, de preferencia, cosa que él si le permitía.

- ¿Segura que no volverá tú marido?

Preguntó Snape observando con cierta curiosidad la casa en la que vivía la familia Potter, ya que en realidad no le apetecía en lo absoluto encontrarse con James, y menos aún por que eso significaría sumarlo a su vida personal.

Ya había echo demasiado aceptando a Lily, y si su marido se enteraba, jamás la dejaría salir sola de nuevo, y menos si iba a verlo a él.

- Salió con los muchachos a recoger el regalo de Harry, pero estoy segura de que Petter no ha comprado nada todavía, así que tardarán en escoger algo.

- Umm… Traje un regalo.

- ¿"Trajimos" dijiste?

Snape suspiró y tendió nuevamente la caja.

- Trajimos un regalo.

Lily aceptó la caja que le era ofrecida, alzando las cejas cuando algo en el interior se movió.

- Mejor la abro ahora, ¿Verdad?

Llevando a Harry en brazos, ambas mujeres tomaron asiento en el sillón. Las manos de la mujer de ojos esmeraldas deshicieron el moño rojo para luego retirar la tapa.

Su rostro demostró una felicidad y un deleite absolutos mientras a sus oídos llegaba un dulce maullido.

- ¡Un gato!

- Que perceptiva, Evans.

- Awww….

Lily tomó entre sus manos a la pequeña criatura, la cual emitió un suave ronroneo cuando los dedos de la mujer se deslizaron sobre su pequeño cuerpo, y sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los esmeraldas de ella.

- ¡Está precioso!

- Es gatita.

- ¡Está preciosa!

Repitió ella totalmente deleitada mientras sujetaba a la diminuta minina, acariciando luego la punta de su pequeña nariz rosada, la cual resaltaba de forma muy curiosa entre el oscuro pelaje.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Ese es tu trabajo, no el nuestro, Evans.

- Yo quería que fuera gatito, así podrías haberle llamado Sev.

- Muy graciosa, Fanreader, y precisamente por eso, mejor compré una hembra.

- Eso hace más difícil ponerle nombre.

- No me había dado cuenta.

Ironizó él rodando los ojos, para luego darse cuenta de que ambas mujeres se habían quedado muy calladas, por lo que al regresar su mirada, se dio cuenta de que el pequeño Harry había estirado sus manitas hasta el pequeño animal, sonriendo fascinado ante la criatura, la cual parecía igualmente curiosa con el niño, pues alzaba su patita de rosados almohadones tratando de atrapar los dedos del pequeño.

- Gloria…

Susurró Lily, Quindi frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quién?

- Gloria… así va a llamarse.

- ¿Qué no a los gatos se les pone nombres como "Tuta" "Osiris" "Tabatha" "Belldandy" o algo por el estilo?

- Ella va a llamarse Gloria.

Snape torció los labios.

- Si claro, para que todos acaben llamándole Yooya al final.

El rostro de ambas mujeres se iluminó.

- ¡Es un nombre precioso!

El mago suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

No entendía a las mujeres, tal vez nunca las entendiera, y no estaba seguro de si deseaba hacerlo algún día.

Sus pensamientos se vieron repentinamente interrumpidos cuando la marca en su antebrazo ardió furiosamente, haciéndolo emitir un quejido de dolor.

- ¿Severus?

- ¿Snape?

El joven negó con la cabeza y se llevó una mano al bolsillo, del cual extrajo una pequeña bolsa reducidora, donde guardaba su indumentaria de mortífago.

- Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Los ojos de Quindi temblaron con miedo al observar que iba a retirarse, y aquella mirada provocó una punzada de ternura en Snape.

Llevaban saliendo desde hacía una semana, y ella… bueno, ella le quería, y eso lo hacía sentirse demasiado extraño.

Su mano se cerró sobre el rostro de la pelirroja para luego inclinarse y besar sus labios, no importándole mucho en realidad los ojos abiertos de sorpresa de Lily ni los curiosos de Harry, el cual aún estaba en el regazo de la pelirroja.

- Volveré tan pronto como pueda.

- Pero…

Se silenció a si misma, consiente del deber de Severus como espía, por lo que se limitó a aceptar vagamente con la cabeza.

- Nos veremos luego, Evans.

- Cuídate Severus.

Los ojos oscuros se encontraron con los esmeraldas de Harry, y una diminuta sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Potter.

Harry trató de atrapar la mano de Snape cuando este acarició su cabeza, sin embargo, el toque fue demasiado fugaz, y el mago se marchó.

Una vez solas, las miradas de ambas se cruzaron.

- ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?

Quindi sonrió, olvidando por un instante lo que acababa de ocurrir. A Severus no le gustaba que ella se deprimiera cuando se iba a alguna misión, siempre había sido así…

- Bueno, hace una semana…

* * *

Había momentos en los cuales Severus se preguntaba cual era el espantoso pecado que había cometido el cual venía a cobrarle de forma constante con horrores en cada paso de su vida.

Y era entonces cuando recordaba las atrocidades que había cometido años atrás, y la pregunta adquiría una respuesta completamente válida. Inclusive, podía atreverse a pensar que se merecía cosas aún peores… se odiaba a si mismo, y aquél pensamiento lo arrastraba a las mas oscuras esferas de auto desprecio, manteniéndolo siempre al borde del suicidio, pues estaba convencido de que la muerte no era un regalo que él se mereciera.

Al menos si provenía de su propia mano, pues no podía evitar ser asesinado, cosa que tampoco deseaba.

Era una salida demasiado fácil, y él aún tenía muchas culpas que pagar.

- ¿Cómo estás, compañero?

Severus se encogió de hombros, mientras a su izquierda, Dirthysoul se sobaba los ojos debajo de la máscara.

Desde hacía cuatro días habían sido enviados a vigilar la mansión de la familia Pureblood. Una familia de magos con un extenso árbol familiar el cual no contenía un solo nombre de un mago o bruja que tuviese la sangre mezclada.

Se podría decir que eran el orgullo de los magos de sangre limpia, los cuales ocultaban sus raíces desterrando de sus registros a mestizos y matrimonios con sangre sucias. La envidia, los mejores, e increíblemente, eran partidarios de la protección a los muggles y no hacían distinción con los magos que no poseían la misma pureza que ellos.

Razón que les había llevado a negarse a unirse a la cruzada del lord oscuro, aún sabiendo que aquello les traería problemas. Tal y como el que vivían actualmente sin saberlo, pues su mansión había sido rodeada por mortífagos, investigada día y noche, mientras los aurores que custodiaban el lugar habían sido magistralmente hechizados para poder informar sobre la seguridad de cada miembro de aquella familia.

Aquella maldita seguridad era la que le había evitado poder enviarla un mensaje a Albus con su ubicación exacta, cualquier cosa que pudiera alertar a la orden del fénix sobre lo que iba a ocurrir en aquella mansión. Estaban desprotegidos, y si su única salvación era él, entonces estaban irremediablemente perdidos.

El sonido de una detonación hizo que Severus se irguiera de golpe y enarbolara su varita, apuntándola hacia la oscuridad. Pudo haber esperado cualquier cosa, pero lo que sucedió era lo último que habría deseado.

Solo tuvo un par de segundos antes de reaccionar y arrodillarse humildemente, mientras a su lado, su compañero se postraba en el suelo con absoluto servilismo.

- M-Mi lord…

Si, Voldemort en persona había acudido, aquello solo podía significar que el ataque a los Pureblood sería esa misma noche.

- ¿Severus?

- La vigilancia ya ha sido suprimida, mi lord. Todos los aurores se encuentran bajo hechizos imperios en estos momentos.

- ¿Y la familia?

- Están reunidos justo ahora.

- ¿M-Mi lord?

Los ojos rasgados de Voldemort se volvieron hacia Dirthysoul, el cual se estremeció con evidente temor al ser víctima de una mirada tan aterradora como la de su amo, sin embargo, a pesar del miedo, logró hablar.

- Los Pureblood tienen otra hija… s-señor…

- ¿Qué otra hija?

- La menor señor… tiene catorce años.

- No había ninguna hija de esa edad en los registros.

- La mantienen oculta, mi lord.

Voldemort guardó silencio en espera de la información restante, mientras Dirthysoul disfrutaba inmensamente de poseer algo que Snape no y que su señor deseara en verdad.

- Es una squib.

El lord oscuro no pudo evitar demostrar su incredulidad.

¿Una hija squib? ¿Entre los Pureblood? Aquello era nuevo, e infinitamente interesante… ¿La esconderían por vergüenza o por protegerla?

Si era por vergüenza, no había problema, la chiquilla moriría esa misma noche de todas formas junto con toda su familia, pero si era por protección… entonces, ya tenía a la herramienta perfecta para chantajear a aquella familia y apoderarse de ellos.

- Dirthysoul.

- ¿Mi lord?

- Avisa a todos que quiero a esa chiquilla… y la quiero viva.

- Como usted ordene, señor.

Voldemort se mantuvo en silencio contemplando la mansión situada en lo alto de la colina, mientras a su lado, mostrando una falsa tranquilidad, Severus entraba en verdadero pánico.

Tenía que avisar a la orden lo antes posible, pero estaba casi seguro de que no podría hacerlo… todo dependía de él.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!

La historia de Quinde y su familia fue escrita por ella misma y me la mandó mediante reviews. Más delante, o sea, cuando tenga tiempo, voy a editarla y publicarla con el nombre de "Historia de una familia"

Cuidense mucho, miles de besos a todo mundo y gracias por haberme aguantado la larga espera.

Felices fiestas!!

Saludos a la pequeña Yooya!!

Lady Grayson


End file.
